Dans le Coeur des Elus
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Partie 4 de Heartlessly : Après une absence de sept ans emprisonner dans la Dimension du Roi, Aizen es de retour. Que c'es il passait pendant cette longue période, Pedazo lui apportera quelques réponses et de nouvelle interrogation ...
1. Synopsie

**Introduction à lire :**

Vous souvenez vous ? ...

L'Armée rester à Las Noches à dut faire face à une attaque en masse de la Soul Society et les pertes ont été énorme, Tousen es mort au combat, mais en retour, ils avaient frappés fort en tuant Yamamoto, le commandant en chef. Ils ont bien sûr réussit à s'échapper et à trouvé réfuge cher un allier caché et qui n'es autre que Ryuuken Ishida du clan des Quincy qui semblent avoir toujours été du coté d'Aizen Sosuke ...

Bien sûr, l'Armée bloquer dans la Dimension du Roi ne sait pas ce qui es arrivé, ils ne se doutent pas des dangers et souffrances qu'on passer leurs alliés et leurs amours et ... Sept ans se sont passé sans qu'ils ne puissent sortir de la dimension, mais voilà qu'arrivent leurs de leurs retour à Las Noches qui à était abandonné depuis longtemps, à moins que ...

Que c'est il passé pendant cette si longue absence ? Et tout les couples pourront ils se retrouvaient ?

* * *

**Disclamer : **Bleach appartient totalement à Tide Kudo, je me suis permise de les utilisés à ma guise et suis toujours bien décidé a continuer sur la lancé ! Tout les nouveau personnage sont à moi et a moi seule, pour votre plus grand malheur (?) Je ne permet donc à personne de les touchés ! ... Quoi qu'en fait, cela ne me déplairait pas de voir des fanarts circuler ... Enfin, bref ! Voici donc la liste de ses personnages qui es fort longue ! Je dis "bon courage" à ceux qui la liront entièrement ! Certain nom vous rappelleront sans doute quelques souvenirs ...

- Pedazo De Lagrima, ex fraccion d'Orihime Inoue, Secunda Espada _**Situation Inconnue**_

- Rita Cäcilie, Arrancar 53, Fraccion du Quinta Espada, ex Quincy morte _**Situation Inconnue**_

- Clara, **DCD **(Battus par Renji et tuer par Grimmjow)

- Maria, Portentiel fraccion d'Hallibel **DCD **(Tuer par Tatsuki)

- Lana, fraccion d'Ulquiorra Schiffer _**Situation Inconnue**_

- Kotori Shuiro,Karyuudo, nièce de Pedazo _**Situation Inconnue**_

- Reikoku Shuiro,Karyuudo, mère de Kotori et soeur de Pedazo, Capitaine Remplacante de la Sixième Division

- Akira Shuiro,Karyuudo, Chef de la famille Shuiro sur Terre, père de Pedazo, Affecter à la Division Zero

- Theo Wahnseinn, Septima Espada, **DCD **(Tuer par Kenpachi)

- N°35, Fraccion du Septima Espada, Theo Wahnseinn, **DCD **(Tuer par Yachiru)

- Shena Summers, Secunda Espada, **DCD **(Tuer par la maladie transmise par Barrangan)

- Adèle Waffe Gasamtheit, Arrancar N°68, Fraccion du Quinta Espada Erwan Verwandlung,ex Quincy mort, **DCD **(Tuer par Chad et Ichigo)

- Markus Gasamtheit, Arrancar N°69, Fraccion du Quinta Espada Erwan Verwandlung,ex Quincy morte, **DCD **(Tuer par Chad et Ichigo)

- Erwan Verwandlung, Quinta Espada, ex Quincy mort _**Situation Inconnue**_

- Culpa, Privaron Espada, Ex-Octavo Espada, Traitresse, Affecter à la Treizième Division

- Illegalidad Ladrona, Fraccion de Culpa, Traitresse, Affecter à la Treizième Division

- Hermano Someter, Fraccion de Culpa, Traitre, Affecter à la Treizième Division

- Gran Hermano Someter, Fraccion de Culpa, Traitre, Affecter à la Treizième Division

- Pequeno Hermano Someter, Fraccion de Culpa, Traitre, Affecter à la Treizième Division

- Kuro, Septima Espada _**Situation Inconnue**_

- Ikiru Kagami, Fraccion du Septima Espada, Kuro _**Situation Inconnue**_

- Shinu Kagami, Fraccion du Septima Espada, Kuro _**Situation Inconnue**_

- Saigo Tekagami, Fraccion du Septima Espada, Kuro _**Situation Inconnue**_

- Kurushi Sugatami, Fraccion du Septima Espada, Kuro _**Situation Inconnue**_

- Taisuru, Noventa Espada _**Situation Inconnue**_

- Habama, Fraccion du Noventa Espada, Taisuru _**Situation Inconnue**_

- Hikaru Shuiro, Capitaine de la Neuvième Division

- Hotaru Aikawa, Capitaine de la Troisième Division, fils illègitime du Roi (Inceste ?) _**Situation Inconnue**_

- Seigen Suzunami, Capitaine de la Cinquième Division

- Fujimaru Kudo, troisième siège de la Cinquième Division

- Matsuri Kudo, troisième siège de la Cinquième Division

- Tetsuo Shuiro, Karyuudo, frère de Pedazo, Affecter à la Division Zero

- Yukimura Shuiro, Karyuudo, frère de Pedazo, Vice Capitaine remplaçant de la Quatrième Division

- Sakura Shuiro, Karyuudo, soeur de Pedazo, Vice Capitaine de la Sixième Division

- Rei Seisui, ex Vice Capitaine de la Troisième Division, Cero Espada

- Yuki, Fraccion de la Cero Espada, Rei, Membre du clan "Mizu" _**Situation Inconnue**_

- Aisu, Fraccion de la Cero Espada, Rei, Membre du clan "Mizu" _**Situation Inconnue**_

- Muda Hakujou, Affecter à la Première Division

- Samasu, Brad droit du Roi et fils du Roi

Donc ... Tout ce beau monde ... Es a moi et puis ... Y aura pas de nouveau perso ! ... Ha non, c'est fini ! Non mais, si je veux faire d'autre fic, j'aurais plus d'idée si j'utilise toutes mes resources pour cette fic ! Rolala, vous avez vus tout ça ? Mon dieu ! ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M : Dans ce chapitre, Lemon, Hentai, tentative de Yuri (Ca veut pas venir, on essaye dans cette partie ?) threesome (...) et viole ! Vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

**ATTENTION :**

_**L'histoire es si longue que faire un résumer es IMPOSSIBLE !**_ Il se passe trop de chose alors il es préférable d'avoir lus les deux premières parties pour pouvoir suivre l'histoire ! Je parle très sérieusement, je vous prierez donc de lire les deux fics suivante :

**- Dans le coeur des êtres vivants**

_.net/s/5914050/1/Dans_le_coeur_des_etres_vivants_

**- Dans le coeur des mort**

_.net/s/5977242/1/Dans_le_coeur_des_Morts_

**- Dans le coeur du Roi**

_.net/s/6233630/1/Dans_le_coeur_du_Roi_

_

* * *

_

**Couples : **

J'suis toujours aussi gentille, mais méchante à la foix : je note les couples précédent ... MOA HA HA HA HA !

Je ne vais pas vous laissez trops sur votre faim, je vais noter le nom des perso qui se trouveront en couple si dessous, mais je suis pas du genre à Spoiler alors il faudra lire la fic pour voir qui fini avec qui ... Que je suis méchante ! =p

Etant donner que tout les personnages ne seront pas dans la fic, j'ai décidé de soulignier le nom des personnages que nous verront et suivront dans cette partie (qui ne sera pas très longue, normalement ...).

Dans la fic précédante :

_**Ulquiorra X Orihime**_: Ils se sont promis qu'une seule et unique chose pourra ne pourra les séparer car ils se sont promit de se chérire et de s'aimer "jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépart", après une longue séparation, sont ils toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre et Orihime a t elle acouché de leurs enfants ?

_**Grimmjow X Pedazo**_ : Eux qui se disent "Âme Soeur" ... Sont ils réellement des Âmes Soeurs ? La longue séparation n'aurait elle pas put diminuer cette impression d'être fait l'un pour l'autre ?

_**Aizen X Gin (?) : **_Les deux anciens amants se sont retrouvé enfermé ensemble dans la dimension des rois ... Que c'est il passer pendant cette période ?

_**Gin X Byakuya (?) : **_L'un es partie avec son ancien amant et l'autre es rester ... Y a t il une chance pour que le premier reviennent toujours amoureux ?

_**Starrk X Tatsuki : **_Starrk retrouvera t il vivant la jeune fille qui a pris le risque de porter leurs enfants ou bien se retrouvera t il seul ? L'espoir le guide ...Et Tatsuki a t elle était patiente ?

_**Renji X Uryû **_: Bien que tout deux sont rester, comment a évoluer leurs relations ?

_**Kenpachi X Aikawa : **_Il c'est passé quelque chose de grave ...

_**Izuru X Habama (?) : **_Izuru à violé Habama, mais celui ci à toujours fait en sorte de protéger le blond et bien que l'Arrancar soit un ennemi, Izuru es il toujours un ennemi, ou bien ...

_**Neliel + Hallibel : **_Renji a accepté de céder Neliel a Hallibel et toute deux sont parties dans la dimension du Roi ... Mais comment à évoluer leurs relations ?

_**Chizuru + Kotetsu (?) **_: Emporter par leurs maîtres, elles sont enfermés dans la dimension du roi ... L'Humaine charmera t elle la Shinigami ? Ou bien le contraire serait il possible ?

_Des risques de mouvement ?_

Une longue absence provoque toujours une certaine crainte, des interrogations, la peur d'être trahis par l'autre, est ce que cela à été le cas ? Est ce que certain on était tentés et on céder ? Difficile de le dire ... Mais il y a fort à parier que la jalousie sera au rendez vous, malheureusement ...

Trois Hors Séries sortirons sans doute après la fin de cette partie ... Ils parleront de la fic sur des points de vus différent.

* * *

_**Note D'Axel Gabriel :**_

Voilà, je débute ENFIN la suite, j'aurais dut la publier la semaine dernière, et bah voilà, j'en ai décidé autrement, ayant décidé d'ajouter quelque chose !

Alors, cette partie et celle cloturant forcément cette longue fic qu'est Heartessly, bien sûr, je peu déjà dire que, si l'envie m'en viens, je pourrais faire une suite (voir même plusieurs) et je suis bien décidé à en faire, mais ... Pas dans l'heure, j'ai un tas de fic que j'aimerais faire sur le coté, synopsie sont même déjà dissimuler sur mon blogue, pour votre plus grand malheure ... Bah ouais, y a plein de coms ... Hé hé hé ...

Bon, évidement, je poste déjà la synopsie, mais la fic ne sortira que Lundi ... Hé hé hé, j'éspére que vous êtes contente de pouvoir lire celle ci ... Même si y a pas beaucoup d'indication, j'allais pas spoiler l'histoire ! XD

Merci au courageuse qui n'ont pas peur d'être terrasser par mes fautes fort nombreux (vus que cette fic n'es pas corriger ... Elle es bien trop avancé pour que je n'embête mes correctrices avec, vous imaginez ... Déjà plus de 75 chap à corriger ... Faudra attendre avant d'avoir une version corriger et ... A lundi !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Ainsi donc, nous allons en apprendre plus sur ce qui c'est passé pendant ses septs ans, enfin, surtout du coté de l'Armée qu'a emmené Aizen ... Non mais, vous vous rendez compte du boulot que ça va être ? Enfin, cette fic es quand même "énorme" ! 21 perso principal (dont seulement trois OC, mais je crois que se sont les plus célébre ... Quoi que, Lana es pas mal apprécier ...Et Rita aussi ... XD) et près de dix couples ... Dut moins, dix couples dans la partie précédente, sept ans se sont écoulés et certain couple on évoluer, mais pour ne pas spoiler, je ne dirais pas ce qui c'est passer, pas tout de suite !

Enfin, j'éspére que la reprise de cette fic enchante bien des personnes ... Vous aurez aussi le droit à des petits clin d'oeil sur les autres couples qui se sont former et qui seront aborder dans les HS. Cette partie es la dernière partie concernant le "Roi" ... Alors savouré là bien sûrtout ! ^^

* * *

La Dimension du Roi ... Etait dans un sacré état, les belles maisons d'il y a sept ans où avait sans doute véccus des nobles fortunes et les aristocrates avant que tous ne fuie vers la Soul Society avait été ... Complétement dévaster, comme si une véritable bataille avait eu lieux ici et cela était sans doute le cas. Certaine demeurre avaient étés détruite par des céro tandis que d'autre semblait avoir était détruite par des projectils non identifié et parmis les débris, une jeune femme courrait. Sa progression était ralentis par la scène apocalyptique ...

Chizuru Honsho avait maintenant vingt deux ans et ses cheveux court c'était allonger jusqu'au bas de son dos, ondulant gracieusement autour de son visage, elle ne portait plus l'uniforme des Armées d'Aizen, celui ci ayant subit les désagrément de la vie quotidienne, heureusement, ils avaient put trouvé des tenues très belles dans le coin et même si cela les avaient tous mécontenté, la plupart porter des vêtements qu'ils avaient emprunter dans les gardes robes royales. Elle portait l'un des plus beau kimono qu'elle n'ai jamais vus et qu'elle avait rafustoler pour le racourcir, n'ayant aucune envie d'être géné dans une course quelconque, il s'arrétait juste au dessus des genoux. Même si elle aimait bien cette tenue, elle avait hâte de pouvoir reporter l'uniforme d'Aizen. Elle portait également un sac sur l'épaule et celui ci semblait remplis de chose diverse.

Elle était entrain de monter au marche menant au palai où tout le monde avait résidé pendant ses longues années quand elle sentit une concentration d'énergie, levant le visage, intriguet, elle constata que Grimmjow avait décidé de démolir les dernières demeurre encore debout, sans doute pour bien foutre la rage au Roi quand il viendrait constater les dégas ... Ha, elle plaigniait presque cet être mysérable ... Presque, hein ... Par ce qu'en réalité, n'était ce pas elle qui avait proposer aux autres de rendre ce monde à son "Roi" dans l'état "adéquate" ...

Elle reprit son assencions vers le palai et regardant les céro qui étaient nombreux, mine de rien ... Lilinette avait dut trouvé cela amusant d'achevé ce monde ... Et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, ils n'étaient pas les seuls ! Rei, sans doute ... Ichimaru et Shihouin utilisant plutôt des sorts de Kido. Donc, ils étaient déjà tous en haut ? Arg, elle était peut être en retard ? Soupirant, elle utilisa le shunpo pour aller un peu plus vite et ne tarda pas à arriver au sommet, faisant face à la porte démoli du château qu'elle franchis sans mal.

- Ha, Chizuru ! Lâcha joyeusement Isane.

L'humaine se tourna vers la Shinigami, l'aire un peu géné et se rapprocha d'elle, s'inclinant légèrement. Elle portait elle aussi un kimono, mais bien plus beau encore que celui que portait la brune, sans doute d'une valeur inestimable.

- Je suis en retard ? Demanda t elle en se frottant la nuque.

- Non, tu es même en avance ! Assura l'argentée en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Starrk dors encore et Hallibel et Neliel ne sont pas encore arrivé. Je pense qu'elles ne vont pas tarder ... Quand à Starrk ... Je me demande combien de temps il va mettre avant de venir pour réprimander les autres !

Kotetsu lui tendit la mains et elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à la prendre, se sentant très bien de la sorte, elle se laissa guider à travers les couloirs du palai que Gin avec redécorer pour correspondre à leurs propres besoin, retirant les toiles trop voyante pour les remplacers par des toiles plus à leurs styles. Ils c'étaient totalement approprier ce monde et le Roi n'apprécirerait sans doute par ce qu'ils avaient fait de sa "Terre Promise" ... Il ne risquait pas de pouvoir venir y vivre pendant un ou deux siècles, c'était comme si une guerre s'y était dérouler et ce n'était pas si faux : il y avait eu énormement de conflit, que cela soit entre le Cuarta et le Sexta ou bien même de temps en temps avec la Céro.

Le fait qu'ils ne soyent pas nombreux et séparer de leurs amours pour la plupart avait fait augmenté la pression et à plusieurs reprise, Grimmjow avait perdus patience, il avait fallut le calmer de façon asser brutale, mais cela avait aussi été le cas avec Starrk qui, même s'il restait silencieux la plupart du temps, ne pouvait s'empêché de s'inquiéter pour Tatsuki ...Finalement, ils repartaient aujourd'hui ...

Wa* Jigen*, le bracelet qu'elle c'était acheté et sur lequel elle avait inscrite elle même "Pour toujours rejoindre ses amies où qu'ils soyent", une phrase quelconque pour bien des personnes et qui lui avait donner un pouvoir très impressionnant, celui de pouvoir voyager à travers les mondes et c'était grace à lui qu'elle avait put rejoindre ses amis sans demandé l'aide de quiconque ! Aizen l'avait tout de suite comprit, elle était tout comme Orihime et ne répondait à aucune loi fixer par les "Dieux" et pour preuve, il avait comprit que son pouvoir ne se résumer pas à aller à la Soul Society ou bien à Hueco Mundo, elle pouvait sans doute ouvrire un portail vers d'autre monde, ceux qui sont normalement scéller ...

- Presser de rentrer cher toi ? Demanda Isana avec un large sourire.

- Tu ne l'es pas toi ? Répliqua t elle avec une petite moue. Je n'ai qu'un seul et unique regret : ne pas avoir put maitriser ce pouvoir plus rapidement ! J'ai tellement peur pour tout nos amis ...

- Ne t'en veux pas, c'est le Seigneur Aizen qui à voulut patienté pour être sûr qu'on puisse tous retourner là bas et en un seul morceau ...

Evidement, ils auraient put rentrer plus tôt, mais Aizen n'avait pas voulut prendre de risque, ce pouvoir demandé beaucoup d'énergie et surtout, il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'un accident ne se produise ... Le Wa était sencé les dématérialiser pour les transporters vers l'autre dimension, ce n'était pas un "portail" directe comme les Seikamon ou les Garganta, c'est pour cela qu'Aizen considérait cette technique comme étant dangereuse, la moindre erreur et l'on pouvait se retrouver avec un bras en moins ou bien ... Peut être avec le corps d'un autre ...

Tellement d'anner à s'entrainé sans arrêt, et elle n'avait pas été la seule, bien sûr, Aizen l'avait aidé et Ichimaru et Shihouin avaient prit à leurs charge Isane pour pouvoir lui apprendre certaine chose, les Arrancars c'étaient entrainées sans relache, allant même loin pour pouvoir se libérer et ne pas déranger l'apprentissage de Chizuru et tous ... Avaient aquis une puissance phénoménal ! Ils allaient être heureux les autres en les revoyants ! C'était claire !

Ils entrèrent dans la salle Royal où il y avait le trône et surprirent Aizen et Ichimaru, l'argenté était sans doute entrain de glisser quelques mots doux à son amant ... En sept ans, ses deux là avaient pus se retrouver et ça, Chizuru en était fiére : elle avait réussis à attacher Gin au lit et na ! Elle se demandait tout de même comment les choses évoluerait à leurs retour, n'ayant jamais oublier la situation un peu troublante avec Kuchiki ...

Tout deux porté des hakama et des kimono de noble, bien sûr, ils portaient leurs zanpakuto à leurs ceinture et même si les tenues étaient pleine de couleurs, ils ne perdaient pas en charme et au contraire, si Chizuru avait dut tomber amoureuse d'un homme, ce serait l'un de ses deux là, où bien peut être de Grimmjow ... Mais ce dernier rester bien trop "sauvage" à son goûts, heureusement pour eux, elle avait déjà quelqu'un et ressera sa mains sur celle d'Isane ...

- Hé bien, je vois que vous êtes à l'heure ! Nota le brun en souriant. Je me demande ce que vous êtes allez faire hors du palai, il était confortable pourtant ...

- Je suis aller faire des emplettes ! Avoua t elle en souriant malicieusement. J'allais pas repartir sans prendre quelques cadeaux pour nos amis !

Elle montra son sac qui contenait quelques uns des plus beau bijoux qu'elle ai put trouver et quelques vêtements qu'elle avait hâte de voir sur ses amies, elle avait même trouver un ensemble d'homme qu'elle voulait à tout pris mettre sur le dos de Pedazo, espérant qu'il n'ai pas trop grandis ... Mais sûrement en vain, c'était ses prises de guerre et elle ne les abandonneraient pas !

- Ho, c'est vrais, j'aurais dut faire la même chose ! Soupira Ichimaru en faisant une moue. Je crois que je vais aller chercher quelques kimono pour Byakuya ... Tu crois que j'ai encore le temps ?

- Profite que les autres ne soit pas encore là, mais tu à intérêt à faire vite ! Céda sans mal le bras.

L'argenté ne se fit pas prier deux fois et s'en alla vers le couloir qui mené à leurs chambres, là bas se trouvant les armoires de la guarde robe si enchanteresse du Roi ! Pourvus qu'ils ne prennent pas de chose trop extravagante ! Il passa à coté d'Hallibel et Neliel qui le regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers les autres, l'aire interrogatifs.

- Il va chercher des vêtements à offrire à Kuchiki ! Avoua Chizuru avant qu'un étrange sourire pervers n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. A moins qu'il ne décide de prendre que des bijoux en espérant que Kuchiki accepte de ne porter que ça sur lui et pour son plus grand plaisir ?

Aizen lâcha une petite toue et la Tiercera et sa fraccion se jettèrent un regard entendus.

Hallibel et Neliel portait des tenues plus oriental qu'asiatique, toute deux ressemblaient à de belle princesse musulman avec leurs tenue voilait, du satin recouvrait leurs parties les plus intimes de leurs corps alors que les voiles transparent dissimuler et offrait en même temps des parties moins intimes, mais toute aussi agréable à la vue. La blonde avait vus sa tenue bleu s'horner peu à peu de bijoux d'or, accentuant encore la contraste avec sa peau mate tendis que Neliel c'était montrer plus discréte à ce niveau, n'ajoutant que quelques bijoux dorée horner de saphir ...

- Cette vision serait pour lui, tu en es sûre ? Demanda malicieusement Neliel.

Qui s'écarta en sifflotant lorsqu'elle sentit le regard d'Aizen se posé sur elle, se détournant plutôt pour aller sur la terrasse d'où certain céro partait toujours. Ils cessèrent et quelques vois s'exclamèrent, Lilinette ne tarda pas à passer en coup de vent, déclarant haut et fort "j'vais chercher l'autre marmotte". Lilinette avait opter pour un kimono de jeune fille d'une couleur rose et qu'elle avait elle même modifier, la coupant au niveau des genoux et gonflant le tout en rajoutant de la dentelle de qualité. Elle c'était fait une tonne de tenu comme celle ci, bien sûr, la plupart morte au combat ...

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à venir, Rei avait elle aussi une tenue entièrement costumiser par Lilinette, un Kimono au manche normal portant de la dentelle à tout vas, un col avec la même dentelle et portant des chaussures montantes, sa tenue allait bien avec ses yeux turquoise. Ulquiorra portait un kimono et un hakama d'une couleur vert noir quand à Grimmjow, il portait seulement un hakama bleu, son kimono avait souffert, ses manches arraché et il avait perdus le obi, mais cela ne le déranger pas de montrer son torse à tout le monde. Ce qui était étonnant, c'était de voir à quel point le manque de gel de ce monde le rendait charmant : ses cheveux éléctrique tombé sur son visage, lui donnant plus de charme encore. Shihouin, quand à elle, portait une tenue de ninja particulièrement attrayante, elle portait des jambières et des brassières faites d'or sans prix ...

Il y eu du boucan dans la pièce d'a coté, comme quelque chose qui tombe de haut et bientôt, Lilinette revint en trainant son Espada derrière elle, sifflotant joyeusement. Starrk, lui, portait aussi un hakama et un kimono d'un couleur blanche, il avait cependant emprunter un haori quelque part, un haori noir où un dragon. Ichimaru ne tarda pas à revenir en sifflotant, portant un sac qui semblait contenir des vêtements et des bijoux divers ...

- Alors, nous pouvons y aller ? Demanda Aizen en les regardants tous.

- Putain, si tu reposse cette question, j'te jure que j'te fou mon point dans ta gueule ! Rala bruyament Grimmjow.

- Y en a, ils sont impatient de retrouver leurs amants. Nota avec humour Ichimaru.

Ils allaient rentrer cher eux ... Et tout le monde prier pour retrouver les personnes les plus importantes de leurs vies ...

- On arrive ... Murmura t elle avec un large sourire.

* * *

**Rapelle ****:**

Les _**"Wa"**_ sont les bracelets et le pouvoir de _**Chizuru**_, elle en posséde 4 : _**"Wa Saku*" **_es le bracelet d'attaque de Chizuru, offert par Tatsuki ou celle ci à fait graver "Force et Courage pour une amie". _**"Wa Keimusho*"**_, le bracelet d'emprisonnement, offert par Kuniedo, Mahana et Michiru, es où es noter "Pour emprisonner les mauvaises intentions"

**Lexique ****:**

_Wa :_ 次元 【じげん】 dimension

_Jigen :_ 次元 【じげん 】 dimension

_Saku :_ 裂く 【さく 】 déchirer

Keimusho : 刑務所 【けいむしょ 】 prison


	3. Chapitre 2 : Retour à Las Noches

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Bon, j'éspére que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de ne pas poster plus, je me demande par contre si je ne vais pas poster les chapitre dès que j'ai fini de les écrire (disons que j'ai très envie de débuté l'écriture d'autre fic, mais que je ne veux pas la baclé ... XD) ... Enfin, bref ! Tous cela pour dire que j'hésite, j'ai peur d'aller trop vite et d'oublier certaine chose ...

Bon, autrement, merci de m'avoir lut ! X3

**

* * *

**

La première chose que remarquèrent les guerriers lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans Hueco Mundo fut l'absence de Las Noches là où ils l'avaient "laissé", bien sûr, l'endroit semblait avoir véccus une sacrée bataille, il y avait tout un tas de crevasse et l'un plus que toutes les autres attira l'attention de Sosuke qui s'en rapprocha. Il était difficile de la louper, c'était une crevasse énorme et très indicatrice sur ce qu'elle signifier : Wonderwice était mort après avoir emmaganiser une grande quantité de Ryujin Jakka ...

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce merdier ? Rala derrière lui Grimmjow.

Il était vraie que cela ne présager rien de bon, Las Noches avait dut faire face à un nouveau siège qui avait été très rude ... Mais ils n'avaient pas été vaincus, si cela avait été le cas, le château serait toujours là ou au moins quelques fondations. Se tournant vers ses hommes, il évalua leurs visage ... Le fait que Wonderwice soit mort ne présager rien de bon et, jettant un coup d'oeil à Yoruichi et Gin, il constata que ceux ci avaient comprit ... Il décida de ne pas en faire part aux autres, même s'il se doutait que Starrk savait ...

- Le château à été déplacé, le mieu es de voir avec les Hollow s'ils ne savent pas où es le nouvel emplacements de Las Noches. Conseilla Sosuke, se tournant vers Isane et Chizuru. Vous aller restez ici avec Neliel et Lilinette, d'accord ?

Les deux jeunes femmes aquieçèrent et chacun se séparèrent pour tenter d'avoir très rapidement des réponses quand à ce qui c'était passer ici et où se trouver le palai blanc.

La chose s'avéra plus compliquer que prévus, la plupart des Hollow que rencontra Sosuke semblait partager, beaucoup ne sachant pas où était passé Las Noches, mais beaucoup parlant de cette bataille qui semblait avoir était bien plus que rude pour les Habitants du palais. Certain parlèrent de la mort de Sire Tousen qui avait provoquer celle du Commandant en chef, la nouvelle affligea totalement le brun qui eu du mal à encaisser le coup, il ne c'était jamais imaginé que la Soul Society irait jusqu'à le tuer et lorsqu'il demanda comment il était mort, la plupart des êtres à cavité répondirent que c'était pour sauver quelqu'un ...

Finalement, il retourna auprès de ses fraccions en n'ayant que quelques informations sur la bataille, elles furent horrifier d'apprendre que leurs amis avaient dut faire face à toutes les Armées de la Cour au grand complet et il sut tout de suite qu'elles se demandaient si elles allaient retrouvés tout leurs amis vivant ...

Chacun revint avec le même genre de nouvelle peu réjouissante, personne ne semblait savoir où chercher le Palai Blanc, Rei fit cependant remarquer que les Hollow qu'elle rencontrait lui disait ne pas savoir où se trouvait les "Habitants Survivants" et lorsque Yoruichi revint, elle leurs annonça qu'elle savait où était Las Noches, mais son aire neutre ne laissa personne rêver, il semblait bien qu'il n'y avait rien à trouvé là bas et ce fut le cas.

Le Château Immaculé était vide, il n'y avait plus personne là bas et même s'il avait l'aire entretenu dans certain lieu, l'état de délabrement était telle que chacun sut qu'il avait été déserté depuis plusieurs années ...

- Il n'y a pas eu de siège ici. Lâcha Gin en observant les alentours. Je ne crois pas qu'ils se soyent rendus à la Soul Society ... Il n'y a pas eu de bataille donc ... Ils ont dut déserté ...

- Oui, je crois aussi, on aura vite les réponses quand ... Commença Sosuke.

Il fut interromput lorsqu'il vit Grimmjow foncé directement vers le palai ... Ha, il n'avait toujours pas apprit ce qu'était la "patience" ! Soupirant, le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo fit signe aux autres de le suivre alors que lui même entré dans le palai, ils n'eurent aucun mal à le rattrappé, le bleuté s'étant stopper à peine entré dans l'enceinte et tout le monde se figea en découvrant l'étrange monde qu'était devenus l'intérieur du dome ...

Il y avait de la verdure, partout, du lière avait poussé sur les batiments, certaine allant jusqu'au sommet, fleurissant de fleur qui n'héxistait pas sur tout les mondes, de belle fleur bleu, jaune et blanche poussant ici et là, il y avait également des arbres qui avaient poussés ici et là, des sauls pleureur, des cerisiers, un pommier, il y avait aussi des arbres de lilas et bien que ce n'était pas la saisons, la plupart des arbres étaient fleuris ou leurs fruits étaient bien présent. Le sol était plein de verdure et dans un grand espace qui, avant, avait été vide, un lac semblait s'être former où nénuphar et roseau trône en maître, accompagnier de quelques animaux Hollow qui allèrent se caché à leurs vus ...

Las Noches avait complétement fleuris et ça, c'était la chose la plus incroyable qui fut donner de voir à Sosuke. Jamais il n'aurait put imaginé qu'un jour, un lieu de Hueco Mundo puisse fleurire et c'était même impossible : c'était un desert où rien ne pouvait pousser ... Le château avait éxisté pendant des décennies sans qu'une fleur ne pousse en la présence du brun et en sept ans ... Comment cela était il possible ?

- C'est magnifique ! Remarqua Rei. Je n'avais jamais vus un truc pareille dans tout Hueco Mundo et j'ai véccus dans ce monde près d'un millénaire !

- Ca me rappelle que t'es plus vieille que moi ! Lâcha ironiquement Grimmjow avec un sourire carnissier. Faut que tu me donne ta marque d'anti ride, c'est super efficace ...

- On va aller à la salle de surveillance. Décida Sosuke.

Il n'attendut pas pour y aller, utilisant le shunpo. Dans cette pièce aussi, il y avait un peu de verdure qui avait pousser, montant jusqu'au plafond et le brun craignit que cela n'ai endommage les systémes de surveillance, ce ne fut heureusement pas le cas.

Tapottant sur le clavier, il hésita quelque seconde en se demandant s'il devait revenir sept ans en arrière et c'est ce qu'il fit, chacun regardant par dessus son épaules pour fixer les écrans. Quelques heures à peine après leurs départs, Las Noches avait étés attaqué et pendant quelques semaines, il semblait bien que les Habitants avaient fait face de manière mémorable, malheureusement, il se passa quelque chose ...

Sur un écran, ils purent voir Pedazo tenant le corps de Kaname entre ses mains et ce combat contre Aikawa fit monter la pression de Grimmjow qui soupira de soulagement lorsqu'on fut certain qu'il s'en était sortis. Ils regardaient tous en accélérer et eurent à un moment du mal à comprendre ce qui se passé, il semblait qu'à un moment, ils avaient voulut se rendre, mais quelque chose avait poussé le Secunda à agir autrement et il semblait bien que cela avait provoqué un conflits et Las Noches dut être déplacé ...

Ils avaient ensuite désertés Las Noches ...

- Point positifs : on a perdus aucun Espada dans cette bataille. Fit remarquer Starrk un peu géné. Ce Aikawa reste quand même quelqu'un de redoutable ...

- Je vous l'avez bien dit ! Répliqua Rei en croissant les bras sur sa maigre poitrine. Comment savoir où ils sont maintenant ?

Sosuke fit une recherche particulière, cherchant les mouvements de vie qui avait suivit la desertions de Las Noches. Certain Arrancars semblaient venir trouvé refuge ici de temps en temps, tout les trois mois en réalité, certain entretenant le palai. Ce lieu avait peut être été abandonner, mais il restait tout de même un lieu très important pour beaucoup de monde et il semblait que tout les six mois, des Arrancars venait rencontrer un Espada qui était tantôt Erwan, tantôt Renji.

Quatre ans après la desertion, le palai n'avait toujours pas subit l'étrange fleurissement dont il était victime et puis, un jour, des plantes avaient poussé ... Après la visite qui avait eu lieux, il ralentis la cadence, retournant en arrière. Cela correspondait à une venue Ryuuken qui était accompagnie de plusieurs enfants, tout un tas en réalité et ils semblèrent mené la vie rude au Quincy. Il reconnut Yuki et Aisu, il y avait aussi Ginta et Ururu, mais trois des enfants, il n'était pas sûr de les reconnaîtres et cela sembla intriguet tout le monde ...

- Je savais que Ryuuken était des notres. Souffla Yoruichi en fronçant les sourcils. Mais qui sont tous ses petits monstres qu'il à emportait avec lui ?

- L'un d'entre eux es peut être le môme de Starrk. Proposa incertain Grimmjow.

Les visages se tournèrent vers le Primera qui se rapprocha plus encore des écrans, Lilinette ayant sauter sur ses épaules pour avoir une meilleur vue ... C'était claire pour tout le monde, un des petits devait forcément être l'enfant de Starrk, mais ... Pour les deux autres ? Il y avait deux fillettes et un garçon, tout trois semblaient très proche et Ururu et Ginta semblait très attentifs à leurs bon soin, mais ses trois là était particulière.

Sosuke continua de faire avancé les vidéo et, bientôt, l'on put voir Pedazo participer au visite avec les trois étranges enfants qui grandissait, bien sûr, l'une des filletes au long cheveux noir resté sens cesse accrocher à sa jambe ce qui sembla faire grognier Grimmjow qui ne devait pas aimé ça ... Un autre enfant c'était ajouté au lot, une fillette blonde.

- Elle, je la connais. Annonça Yoruichi. C'est la gamine qu'ils ont kidnapper une fois sur le monde humain, le jour même où t'es venus le récupérer Grimmjow ... Mais ... Qu'est ce qu'elle fou là ? En plus, elle à pas vieilli beaucoup la petite ...

Celle ci ne semblait pas trop aimé le rapprochement qui se faisait entre Pedazo et la petite ébène, elles semblaient même se disputé très souvent pour le plus grand damne du Secunda. Le temps passa encore, et les visites continuait, une demi journé à chaque foi tout les six mois où les trois enfants inconnus grandissait pour atteindre l'age de six ans ...

- L'un de ses enfants serait le mien ? Lâcha pensivement Starrk.

Il souriait, sans doute rassuré de voir l'enfant, mais Sosuke nota qu'il frémissait de plus en plus car pas une foi on ne vis Tatsuki, cela c'était il mal passé pour elle ? Le brun ne savait pas et n'avait aucune envie de semer le doute dans l'esprit déjà torturé de l'ébène, lui même s'inquiéter pour tout ce petit monde, se disant qu'ils avaient dut se montrer très prudent pendant toute ses années sans eux ...

- Je pense savoir où ils sont ... Annonça le Seigneur en se tournant vers ses autres hommes. Ryuuken était souvent en présence des enfants, ils doivent être au manoir Ishida sur terre ...

* * *

- Qu'est c'qu'on attend pour y aller alors ? Rala Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si on y va trop précipitament, on risque d'attirer l'attention des Shinigami. Lâcha agacé Starrk.

Il fixa encore quelques secondes l'écran, notant que deux des enfants aimait lancé des assauts sur Pedazo, cela semblait être un jeu pour eux : ils essayaient de tendre divers pièges qui devenait chaque foi un peu plus améliorer ... D'ailleurs, sur les dernières images, il nota que les enfants maitriser les techniques de déplacement instantamné, ce qui était étonnant vus leurs ages ... Ils semblaient même tentés d'envoyé des sorts de kido ...

- Déjà, détendez vous, nous irrons voir cher les Ishida lorsque je serait sûr que personne ne pourra vous remarquez sur Terre, je n'aimerais pas que nous menions les Shinigami jusqu'à nos alliés par mégarde. Décida Aizen.

Tout les regards se posèrent instantamnément sur Grimmjow, celui ci était sans doute le plus inattentif en cet instant et pour cause, Starrk pouvait le comprendre, au plus profond de lui même, il bouillonnait d'impatience de pouvoir retrouver ses amis, malheureusement, cela ne serait pas aussi facile que ça, le Sexta avait aquis une puissance qu'il ne maitriser pas forcément, il faudra trouver les moyens de le calmer ...

- Je l'assome ? Proposa Rei avec un sourire amusé.

- Non, il faut juste qu'il se calme un peu le p'tit ! Sourit Yoruichi qui, d'après son visage, voulut en sortir une bonne.

Mais elle la ravala en voyant le regard plein d'hostilité du bleuté. Le Primera Espada se douta un peu de ce qu'avait voulut sortir la Superviseuse, sûrement une blague salace concernant Pedazo et le fait qu'il va falloir ... Hum ... Ha ! Sept ans pour apprendre à connaître cette nana ... Qui était très amusante, mine de rien, mais qui resté trop moqueuse a son goûts ... Heureusement, il n'avait pas été sa cible privilégiaire et au contraire, celle qu'elle aimait le plus taquiner n'était autre qu'Ulquiorra et Grimmjow ... Et elle y allait fort ...

Une foi, elle avait tester le sang froid des deux hommes, bien sûr, elle avait réussit à faire sortir de ses gongs le Sexta en à peine quelques petites minutes et ... Elle avait fait le même scores avec le Cuarta, pour la plus grande surprise de toute le monde ! Evidement, elle avait trouvé le point sensible d'Ulquiorr : sa jalousie naturelle et lorsqu'elle avait demandé sur un ton innocent "est ce qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer quelque chose entre Pedazo et Orihime", il avait explosé ... Dans tout les sens du therme et il était partie pendant plusieurs jours pour se défouler très loin ...

Grimmjow soupira et s'écarta un peu de la console, essayant de se concentré pour contrôlé son flux d'énergie, son impatience de retrouver Pedazo semblait compliqué la chose, avec Yoruichi et Rei, les doutes avaient envahis le Sexta qui craigniait d'avoir perdus son amour pendant cette longue période d'absence ... C'était sans doute aussi le cas pour Ulquiorra ... Quel idée aussi de parler du lien qui unissait les deux êtres ! Franchement ... Quand la belle tannée avait parlé de l'éventuelle trahissons de Tatsuki, il n'y avait pas crut ... Enfin ... Disons surtout qu'il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle fut facile ...

Tatsuki ... Sa belle Tatsuki ... La femme de sa vie ... Celle à qui il voulait à tout prit être unis jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, elle était la chose qu'il avait le plus envie de retrouver dans ce monde ... Ho, bien sûr, il voulait aussi rencontrer son enfant, son fils ou sa fille, qu'importe, il voulait pouvoir serrer sa petite famille au grand complet mais ... Le fait de ne jamais la voir sur les écran l'inquiété grandement et lui même se demanda s'il pourrait maintenir son énergie au plus bas dans son état d'impatience, il regarda les écran, continuant d'être persuadé qu'un de ses enfants était le sien ...

- Trois ... Murmura t il doucement. Il y a trois enfants ... Je me demande ce que cela veut dire ...

- D'autre naissance. Supposa Aizen en se penchant vers l'écran. On dit que les enfants ressemblent à leurs pères les premières années de leurs vies ... Malheureusement, la résolution nes plus aussi parfaite, les Arrancars se sont sans doute contenter de s'assurer que le toit ne s'effondre pas ... Les images sont mauvaise ...

- Ils ont tous les cheveux très foncés, le père pourrait être Sire Kuchiki ? Souffla Rei avec un sourire de conspiratrice. Y a aussi Erwan et Kuro, non ? Ou même Taisuru ... Mais en fait ...

- Va y, je t'écoute. Assura Starrk, tout ouïe.

- Ils ont tous a peu près le même age ... Se sont peut être des triplets ?

Il aurait eu trois enfants ? L'idée, loin de le refroidir, l'enchanta grandement et il fixa de nouveau l'écran, ragant de ne pas avoir de réponse claire et net. Ha, pourvus que Grimmjow puisse rapidement se concentré pour qu'ils partent !

- Je me demande pourquoi Ryuuken à mené Ururu et Ginta à Las Noches. Souffla Aizen, l'aire pensifs. Qu'il emméne les notres, je peu comprendre, mais les protéger de Kisuke, je ne sais pas ...

- Je te rappelle que Kisuke à fait une promesse au père de Ryuuken lorsque celui ci c'est sacrifier pour la famille de son fils : il a promit de toujours protéger les Ishida de la Soul Society. Déclara Yoruichi. Si les enfants on avoué connaître l'emplacement de Las Noches, il n'a jamais voulut en informer les Armées de la Cour pour la simple raison que cela aurait put mené à une condamnation des Ishida ...

- Et qu'il héberge des Arrancars cher lui n'es pas une raison de le dénoncer ? Demanda surprit Starrk.

- Une promesse et bien plus importante à ses yeux que le fait de gagnier la guerre ... Kisuke ne trahira jamais Ryuuken, j'en suis persuadé ... En tout cas ... Il risque pas de trahir la meilleure nounou de tout les temps !

... En effets, sur les images où il avait put entrevoir le décolorer, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à un homme sévére et froid, sans doute très dure, mais s'occupé à merveille de tout les enfants, bien sûr, au bout d'un moment, Ururu et Ginta ne ressemblait plus aux petits enfants de lorsqu'ils étaient partie, ils devinrent peu à peu des adolescents et n'apparurent plus sur l'écran, mais la petite blonde grandissait très lentement et les fracciones de Rei eux aussi ne grandissaient pas, jouant avec plaisir avec les trois enfants dont il ne connassait pas encore le nom ...

- Est ce que c'est bon ? Demanda le bleuté, les sortants tous de leurs reflexions.

Starrk lui sourit, s'étonnant de le voir aussi enclin à obéir à leurs ordres ... En septs ans, Aizen n'avait toujours pas réussis à dresser cette bête là, bien sûr ! On ne peu pas dompter un fauve pareille, mais il avait apprit ce qu'était que le calme, même s'il ne lui arrivait que rarement de se poser pour savourer cela, il avait bien dut se détendre un peu, sinon, il serait sans doute deveni fou à force de s'inquiéter pour son âme soeur ! ...

Aizen sembla l'évaluer quelques instants et fini par jetter un coup d'oeil à ses deux Superviseurs qui aquiesçèrent d'un mouvement de tête, acceptant tout deux d'y aller et le Seigneur se tourna vers les autres Arrancars, les évaluants rapidement avant de finir par aquiescé à son tour, ils allaient pouvoir aller sur Terre et tout le monde soupira de bien être, chacun faisant savoir aux autres qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus de leurs séparations, les craintes c'étant toujours fait grande pour tout le monde ...

Tatsuki, il allait pouvoir retrouvé sa belle Tatsuki ... Enfin ...

* * *

En arrivant sur Terre, Neliel fut étonner par ce qu'elle ressentait alors autour d'elle, Karakura semblaient envahis de Shinigami et bien sûre, la première chose qu'ils firent fut de se dissimuler autant que possible dans des buissons, ils eurent beaucoup de mal à progresser à travers la ville, le nombre très élevé de Shinigami les forcés à agir avec prudence et il semblait bien qu'il y en avait un dans chaque quartier.

La Soul Society savait donc que les Arrancars se trouvaient sans doute dans la ville, quand à savoir s'ils savait où ils étaient exactement, c'était moins certain, en tout les cas, la ville semblait plus protéger que jamais et ils hésitèrent à retourner à Hueco Mundo, n'ayant aucune envie de trahir leurs alliées. Ils pourraient attendre le soir, mais en réalité, il y avait sans doute plus de monde encore qui circuler le soir, c'était ce que tous supposé, s'il n'y arrivait pas maintenant, il vallait sans doute mieux essayer de reporter à demains la chose ...

- Je suis une humaine, je peu peut être rejoindre le manoir sans attirer l'attention et les tenir au courant de votre retour. Déclara à un moment Chizuru.

- Tu es peut être une humaine, mais tu es tout autant rechercher que nous. Annonça Aizen en fronçant les sourcils. Je pense que le mieux serait encore de se spérarer et de se rejoindre là bas, si jamais vous êtes repérer, vous pourrez toujours retourner à Hueco Mundo ...

- Non, hors de question qu'on se sépare, cela pourrait être plus dangereux ! Annonça Shihouin. Les Shinigami pourraient réussir à pourchasser l'homme dans Hueco Mundo, même si je sais que vous êtes tous très fort, je n'ai pas envie de prendre le moindre risque ... Et toi non plus, tu ne veux pas, Aizen ...

- Alors, on y va ? S'impatienta Neliel. On peu utiliser le Sonido, à notre niveau ... On doit pouvoir se déplacer sans produire d'énergie ...

Aizen lui jetta un coup d'oeil avant de se tourner vers Chizuru, celle ci avait encore quelques problèmes à utiliser la technique de déplacement et pour cause, personne n'avait put lui apprendre l'Hirenkyaku, la technique utilisé par les humains, elle avait dut l'apprendre toute seule en se bassant sur ce que l'on pouvait lui apprendre sur le shunpo et le sonido. Il décida de la prendre entre ses bras, Isane et Gin ne se montrant pas jalou du tout, tout deux sachants que l'attache qu'il portait à la jeune fille n'était que celui qu'un père porterait à sa fille ...

Il était tout de même étonnant de voir à quel point les relations entre tout ce petit monde avaient évolué ... Telle la relation qui c'était fait entre Isane et Chizuru ou bien Hallibel et Neliel ... Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de cette dernière et elle se reconcentra sur ses amis car ils débutèrent leurs assencion accélérer jusqu'au manoir et la fraccion de la Tiercera suivit le mouvement, surveillant tout de même la présence des Shinigami. Ce n'était que des soldats de bas étage, mais si un seul répérer leurs présences ... C'était foutus !

Aizen se stoppa et tous rejoingnirent le lieu où il était aller se dissimuler, Neliel comprit rapidement ce qui ce passé : Kurosaki Ichigo passait dans la ruelle suivante accompagnier de Rukia Kuchiki, elle se risqua cependant à aller les voirs, aidé par le murer derrière lequel ils c'étaient caché ...

Rukia n'avait pas tant changé que ça, ses cheveux avaient largement poussé, lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos quand à Ichigo, ses cheveux lui arrivé jusqu'à la basse de son cou et il avait bien grandit, devenant un grand homme musclé et puissant, d'après ce qu'elle nota dans leurs énergie spirituelle, ils n'avaient pas flemmarder pendant ses cents ans, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas plus que cela ...

Une main lui fit baisser la tête juste à temps, Ichigo sentant sans doute qu'il était observé était entrain de se retourner et la fraccion sourit d'une façon désolé à son Espada qui secoué doucement la tête ...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? Demanda Rukia, inquiéte.

- Non, rien ... Lâcha Ichigo en se détournant. J'ai crus ... Laisse, c'est rien ...

- Il ne faut pas prendre à la légère tes impression ! Je te rappelle qu'à chaque foi que tu a eu une drole d'impression, ils se sont montrés ...

- Ca va faire trois ans qu'on à pas le moindre indice sur le lieu où ils sont, je ne crois pas qu'ils se montreront ... Ils n'ont aucune raison de le faire ...

C'était une bonne nouvelle : il y en avait encore en liberté, c'était claire ... Et ils ne semblaient pas s'attendre à un retour d'Aizen ce qui était une grande chance ... Ha, si seulement le rouquin se doutait que l'homme à abattre à tout prix se trouvait en cet instant derrière le mur à coté duquel il venait juste de passer ... Tient, d'ailleurs, en y repensant, c'était pas ... Grotesque ce qui ce passait en cet instant ? Le Seigneur des Armées redouter par la Soul Society forcé de se dissimuler derrière des buissons, telle des petits voleurs ...

Hallibel dut comprendre que sa fraccion allait rire vus qu'elle plaqua sa mains contre sa bouche, Lilinette lui venant même en aide pour être sûr que la grande ne se débatte pas et ne lâche pas malencontrieusement un bruit, elle fini par se calmer et ils attendirent quelques secondes avant de se consulté mutuellement du regard.

- Ca devient chaud, mine de rien. Nota Grimmjow avec un grognement. Neliel, t'a faillit tout faire planter, qu'est ce qui t'a prit ?

- On es la plus grande force d'oposition contre les Shinigami, mais on es obliger de ce cacher derrière un buisson par ce que deux Shinigami dans leur gigai passent à coté de nous ... Souffla t elle, le fou rire menaçant de recommencé. N'est pas ... "Ironique" ?

- C'est à pleurer d'rire, ouais ! Admit avec agacement Grimmjow.

- Pour le moment, il vaut mieux que personne ne sache que nous somme de retour, c'est un atout à ne surtout pas négliger. Assura Ichimaru, souriant et sûrement d'accord avec eux. Bon, et si nous continuions ?

- C'est tout de même agaçant de devoir se caché de la sorte ! Avoua Starrk en fronçant les sourcils. Comme si on avait pas d'autre truc à faire que de jouer à cache cache !

- Vous imaginez si y avait pas eu ce muret, on aurait dut tous se cacher dans la poubelle ! Lâcha avec un sourire amusé Yoruichi.

Neliel tourna le regard vers la grosse citerne de l'autre coté de la rue et elle ne put s'empêché de rire un petit coup, s'imaginant la scène : tout le monde tentant de rentrer dans la grosse poubelle, ils auraient sans dout été trop flague, mais que voulez vous ... Ils auraient plutôt cherché à fuir plus loin ... En espérant ne pas être repérer par les deux Shinigami. Neliel jetta un regard par dessus le muret de même que Lilinette qui s'appuya sur le sommet de son crâne, il n'y avait que quelques êtres humains passant par là, rien de plus. Ils allaient pouvoir reprendre leurs assencions vers le manoir, non ?

Aizen se releva et chacun se tint près, ne se laissant nullement distancé par leurs Seigneur, pas même Isana qui était sans doute la plus faible du lot ! Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant la propriétée où ils sonnèrent ... Ce qui fit se haussé les sourcils de Neliel qui se demandé pourquoi ils n'entraient pas, en passant par dessus la barrière, ils se jettèrent de coup d'oeil.

- On ne peu pas entré si on es pas invité par le propriétaire des lieux. Annonça indulgent le brun. Kisuke à mit plusieurs années avant de réussir ce sort très particulier et je peu vous garantir qu'il es très efficace ...

- Ouais, j'avais remarquer ! Rala Grimmjow en frémissant. J'suis passé par là aussi ... J'pigé pas pourquoi j'pouvais pas entré sur la propriété, c'est un coup de ton gas, sale garce !

- Ouais, il c'est inspiré des légendes sur les vampires pour crée une barrière particulière. Avoua avec fierté Shihouin. Personne ne peu la traverser, c'est un sort de disuasion, ceux qui ne sont pas invités ne peuvent pas entré ... Le sort les empêches de pouvoir y arrivé "moralement" ...

- Le sort touche l'esprit ... Nota Neliel, surprise. Je croyais ce genre de sort "interdit" ...

- Ho, tu sais, Kisuke à était banis à vie d'entré dans la Soul Society, alors, ils pouvaient pas trouvé pire ! Et puis, personne n'a jamais remarquer la particularité de ce territoire et ... Pour cause : ce n'es qu'une impression, rien de plus, on sais qu'on ne doit pas aller là bas et il es impossible d'expliquer cette "impression" ...

- La Soul Society ne sait donc pas ce qui se passe ici ...

C'était judicieux ... Et en même temps, c'était sans doute le lieux le plus sécurisant pour ceux qui avaient fuis Las Noches.

Quelqu'un ouvrit les portes menant au grand jardin de la demeurre, c'était Aaron Summers, le fraccion de l'ancienne Secunda Espada, Shena. Il portait une tenue de majordome et, en regardant bien ses yeux, Neliel en déduis qu'il était dans un gigai. Il leur fit signe d'entré, les pressants d'aller vite et ils ne se firent pas prier deux fois, pénétrant dans le jardin alors qu'Aaron jetter un rapide coup d'oeil dans la ruelle avant de refermer la porte, il se tourna ensuite vers et haussa les sourcils en observant leurs tenus ...

- Je ne sais que dire. Avoua l'ébène en les regardants tour à tour. Est ce que je ne suis pas dans un ... Rêve ?

- Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Assura Aizen en lui souriant. Serions nous revenus trop tôt ?

- Au contraire, vous ne pouviez pas choisir un meilleur moment pour réapparaître ! Si vous saviez tout ce qui c'est passez pendant votre absence, vous seriez sans doute revenus plus tôt !

Cette phrase ne rassura pas Neliel, elle jetta un regard séptique à Hallibel qui semblait tout aussi inquiéte qu'elle. Ce fut la première foi qu'elle se demanda ce qui c'était passé pendant leurs longues absences ... Sept ans, cela n'avait sans doute pas été trop long que pour eux ! Aaron porta sa mains à une de ses poches, en sortant un téléphone portable et il compossa un numéro, s'écartant un peu.

- Monsieur Ishida, vous devriez vite revenir au manoir. Annonça t il, marquant une pause. Si, je vous assure, c'est très important, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir gérer cela ... Non Monsieur, ce ne sont pas les enfants, c'est ... Venez ...

Il fini par raccroché, se retournant vers eux, il parrut un peu géner et se frotta la nuque.

- Excusez moi, je vais m'occupez de vous. Assura t il. Avez vous faim ou bien ... Voulez vous quelque chose de particulier ?

- J'aimerais savoir où sont les Espada et la Princesa A Flor. Avoua franchement Aizen. J'aimerais aussi savoir où sont les fracciones ...

- Je crois Kuro es encore dans sa chambre, je vais aller le chercher !

- Et les autres ? Lâcha inquiet Grimmjow.

- Ho, à cette heures ci, ils sont presques tous à leurs travails ...

... Hein ? ... A leurs ... Travails ? ... Stupéfaite, Neliel jetta un coup d'oeil à ses amis et chacun semblaient franchement surprit par cette nouvelle ...


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le manoir Ishida

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Je voulais faire une belle surprise en postant deux chapitre, malheureusement, je ne peu pas : mon père es revenus a la maison et nous devons partager l'ordis à deux, donc, si je ne veux pas prendre trop de retard, je ne dois pas poster plus que je ne peu écrire, n'est ce pas ? Enfin, vous aller me tuer ...

**

* * *

**

Gin avait été franchement étonné en apprennant que tout ceux qui était cencé représenté leurs armées avaient des travailles sur Terre, chacun y allant en revêtant un gigai qui dissimuler leurs conditions, la plupart des Shinigami connaissant leurs descriptions ne pouvaient cependant pas accusé un être humain d'être des guerriers dangereux. Bien sûr, personne ne prenait de risque et, d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, chacun avait opté pour des gigai qui rendait leurs apparence plus "normal" ... Mais jusqu'à quel point ?

Il semblait que tous avaient trouvés quelque chose à faire et même si Aaron ne donna pas de grand détaille, d'après ce qu'avait comprit l'argenté, beaucoups faisaient carrière dans l'hospitalier, travaillant pour la plupart à l'hôpital d'Ishida sous de fausse identité que le médecin avait crée pour eux.

- Tatsuki ? Demanda Starrk.

- Elle es devenus infermière dans l'hopital gérer par Ishida, elle utilise une fausse identitée : Tatsuki Ookami. Avoua l'Arrancar.

Il les avait guidé jusqu'au salon où ils c'étaient tous installés autour de la table où on le "majordome" leurs servait à tous une tasse de thè.

- Tout le monde a prit de fausse identité dans le genre ? Demanda intriguet Gin.

- Beaucoup, en effets, mais la plupart on prit le nom "Ookami" pour plus de simplicité ...

- Aaron, et mon enfant ? Demanda nerveusement le Primera.

- Ho, heu ...

- Aaron, tu peu disposer ! Lâcha la voi étrangement menaçante à l'entré de la pièce.

Le fraccion sembla se raidir et il ne tarda pas à fuire la pièce quand à Ryuuken ... Il pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea directement vers Sosuke, le regard brillant étrangement, cela n'avait rien de rassurant. Le brun se leva, souriant en voyant l'aire menaçant du décolorer qui croisser les bras sur ton torse.

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureu de te revoir ! Lâcha t il sur un ton qui voulait pourtant dire tout le contraire. Tu n'a pas idée !

- Il me semblait bien que ce fut le cas. Assura poliment le Seigneur, souriant avec amusement. T'aurais je manqué à ce point ?

- C'est surtout ton autorité qui manqué ! Hurla le Quincy. C'est pas croyable, y a sept ans, t'a foutus le camps dans la Dimension des Rois et quelques jours plus tard, y a tout tes Espada, restés sur place, qui sont venus taper l'incruste ! Ho, j'étais heureu de voir revenir Uryû ...

- Jusqu'à ce que papa apprenne que fiston se taper un des Espada ? Lâcha ironiquement Shihouin.

Qui se fit ensuite bien plus discréte que jamais, Ryuuken lui ayant envoyé un regard qui aurait put la tuer en une seconde, il s'en fallait sûrement de peu pour que le chirurgien ne sorte son arc pour l'expédier dans l'autre monde ...

- Au début, tout se passer presque bien ! Assura l'homme en reportant son attention sur le brun. Y avait juste quelques tention depuis que ton Secunda a prix le pouvoir de force ! Il parait même qu'il c'est foutus de la gueule du Roi devant toutes les Armées de la Cour, autant te dire qu'il es le plus recherché de tous avec Kuchiki ! Mais ... Putain, Sosuke, comment tu les recrutes tes hommes ? Tu décide de prendre les plus chiants justement par ce qu'ils sont chiants ? En fait, tu essaye de mle faire perdre les nerfs, c'est ça ?

- Ishida, vous exagérez sans doute la chose ! Assura Gin en souriant.

Le regard que lui lança le Quincy fut terrible ... Comment avaient fait les autres pour le foutre dans cet état là ?

- Il y a trois ans, les rapports entre tes hommes se sont dégradé à un point inimaginable ! Avoua franchement Ryuuken. Le Secunda à réussis à se foutre le Quinta et le Noventa à dos et je peu te garantir que j'ai tout fais pour calmer le jeu ! Si tu n'étais pas revenus, j'aurais fini par les tuer de mes mains !

- Tu peu nous expliquer ? Demanda poliment le brun.

Le Quincy fini par s'assoir a une des chaises, sortant un paquet de cigarette pour en sortir une cigarette qu'il alluma, Gin essayant de comprendre comment on avait put le mettre dans un telle état de nerfs et ... Comment Pedazo avait il put se mettre à dos Erwan et Taisuru ? Ses deux là étaient pourtant très discret, non ? L'argenté s'interroger de plus en plus alors que Ryuuken jettait un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

- Je vais commençais par le début : il y à donc sept ans, ils sont arrivés dans le manoir. Souffla le Quincy en crachant sa fumer toxique. Cela à grandement enchanté Tatsuki qui commençait à perdre sa faculté de parler ...

- Evidement, avec toi et Aaron ... Souffla Gin en souriant innocement au chirurgien.

- Pedazo à fait quelque chose que Kuchiki et Orihime lui reprochaient grandement, à priori, ses deux là voulaient se rendre aux armées de la cour, mais ton Secunda c'est interposer et à fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus se rendre, il aurait dévoilé des choses très importantes conscernant tout le monde et a fait un coup d'état soutenue par la plupart des autres Espada ... D'ailleurs, il à enlevé une des Vices Capitaines des Armées ... Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai crus, mais bon ...

Enlevé ? La petite fille blonde ? Pendant la bataille, Gin avait vus cette fillette emportait à Las Noches, elle avait fini par fuire pour aller rejoindre Shuhei, c'était tout de même étrange de voir qu'ensuite, elle c'était rendus sans trop de mal, la jeune fille était ensuite rester parmis les leurs et Pedazo lui avait même retirer son collier et elle aurait put fuir, mais était resté avec eux ...

- Bref, les années on passer et certaine tension on augmenté et tout cela es devenus très épuissant, je dois même t'avoué qu'à cause deux, j'ai quadruplé ma consomation en tabac ! J'éspére que tu pourra rapidement régler tout cela et faire savoir que mon manoir n'es pas un lieu adapter pour supporter des confrontations et, s'il te plait, fait en sorte qu'ils ne jouent plus à leurs stupide jeu ! J'en ai marre de devoir revenir ici en catastrophe par ce que ça à mal tourné !

- A tu consience qu'on ne comprend pas la moitiée de ce que tu dis ? Fit remarquer avec un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres. J'ai décroché quand tu à commencer à parler de ta consomation de tabac, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait fumer encore plus que ce que tu ne fume déjà ...

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, tu va vite t'y mettre toi aussi ! Lâcha ironiquement et avec un sourire pas très rassurant le Quincy. Tu va vite te rendre compte qu'ici, on perd facilement pied, un conflit éclate pour un rien ses derniers temps, le Noventa et le Quinta n'arrête pas de se disputé et de prendre le chignon à ton Secunda et rien que ça, sa peu donner mal à la tête !

- Ne seriez vous pas entrain de vous moquez de nous, Ishida ? Souffla agacé Gin.

- Je n'avais qu'un seul et unique objectifs en vue : faire en sorte qu'ils n'arrivent rien à touts ses petits monstres qui pousse comme des fleurs ! Et je devais m'assurer que tout le monde puisse avoir un travail ! Tatsuki es devenus infirmière, Orihime aussi, autant dire que cela ne m'arrangé pas, il y a de plus en plus de "miracle de la médecine" qui se déroule dans mon établisement ! Aucune des deux ne semblent comprendre le mot "discretion" ! Kuchiki et Pedazo n'arrangent pas les choses ! Il es médecin et l'autre secrétaire médical ... Avec ses quatres là, je peu te dire qu'on a souvent de fausse alerte à l'hôpital ! Tout le monde leurs tournes autour, c'est une vraie galère que de les portégers, heureusement qu'ils sont douées pour les soins ...

- Et les autres, que font ils ? Demanda intriguet Rei.

- Certains travaillent dans un garage et d'autre comme agent de sécurité dans des entreprises. Kuro travaille de nuit et bla bla bla !

- Cache donc ton enthousiasme ! Souffla Sosuke en secouant doucement la tête.

Le Quincy se frotta l'arrête du nez, il semblait réellement à bout de nerf et peut être qu'il y avait réellement beaucoup de tension entre les Espada, mais la situation était elle aussi "critique" que ce que prétendait Ryuuken ? L'homme avait tendance à tomber dans la fatalité et exagérer souvent les situations ... Mais, Aaron aussi avait sous entendus un truc du même style ...

- J'ai fait appeller les Espada, ce serait bien que tu régle ça et rapidement ! Lâcha l'homme avant de se lever. Je dois retourner à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas envie que tout les enfants ayant une maladie soient tous "miraculeusement soigniée" comme cela arrive souvent ses derniers temps ! Cela me met dans l'embarras et attire la suspitions des Shinigami, j'ai de la chance d'arriver à berner Isshin ... Ne t'inquiéte pas, ils arriveront rapidement ...

Et sans ajouté un mot de plus, le Quincy s'en alla, sans avoir répondut à la moindre de leurs questions ...

- Au moins, tu sais que ta belle es vivante ! Fini par dire Gin en se tournant vers Starrk. C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça, non ?

- Je connais toujours pas le nom de mon enfant ! Répliqua le Primera en fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

Pedazo étaient aller cherché les petits, tout les petits, il c'était dit que cela serait vivifiant pour tout le monde de les voirs et Aizen ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas de faire une telle chose, malheureusement, cela fut plus compliquer que prévus et il remercia le ciel d'avoir eu la bonne idée d'être passer chercher Kotori et les jumeaux Plus avant de passer prendre les trois petits monstres ! Heureusement qu'y avait beaucoup de place dans une espace ... Il fallait au moins un gros véhicule pour transporter tout ce petit monde.

Derrière lui, tout ce petit monde s'agiter, se disputant à priori pour une sucette qu'un des enfants avait sans doute retrouver après l'avoir perdus et personne ne semblait trouver de compromis acceptable pour le partage de ce trésord, Kotori cherchant à se l'approprier en décrétant que c'était par ce qu'elle était la plus grande, Aisu répliquand qu'il était le plus vieux, Yuki répliquant que c'était mauvais pour les dents, les jumeaux par ce qu'ils étaient les plus mignon trognion et Mikazuki restant très discréte, comme toujours ...

Finalement, Pedazo fini par stopper la voiture et tira la ceinture de sécurité pour faire face à tout ce petit monde, leurs lançant un regard noir et chacun resta séptique quand à la façon de réagir car tous savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire trop de bruit quand le Secunda était au volant ...

- Fallait le dire que tu la voulait cette sucette ! Sourit inutilement Kotori.

Tout le monde fini par se tasser et Pedazo reprit donc sa route jusqu'au garage où ils devaient récupérer Renji. Il ne tarda pas à arrivé sur le lieu de travail de l'Octavo et claxonna pour signaler sa présence. Il jetta un nouveau coup d'oeil aux enfants, se doutant qu'ils se disputaient en silence et tendis la mains. Personne n'opposa la moindre protestation, lui remettant le précieux bonbon avant de prendre des mines boudeuse.

- Que tu es sévére ! Soupira la voie amusé de Renji.

Le Secunda jetta un coup d'oeil à son ami, celui ci était entrain d'essuyer ses mains tâché d'huile noir dans un chiffon qui ne devait plus être si propre que ça. Il ne tarda pas à ouvrire la portière pour entré dans la voiture. En sept ans, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, la seule différence était dut au fait qu'il portait un gigai, mais à part la disparition des tatouages, il avait aussi dut se couper les cheveux, ceux ci ne l'aidant pas pendant le travaille, il avait dut se résoudre à les coupers, mais cela ne lui allait pas si mal, même s'il éspérait pouvoir les laisser repousser lorsque cette guerre serait enfin fini !

- Alors, tu veux toujours pas sortir avec nous la prochaine foi ? Sourit malicieusement le mécano en attachant sa voiture.

- Tu leur a dit que j'avais quelqu'un à tes amies ? Souffla Pedazo en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Y a pas que les filles qui sont intéressé par toi ... T'sais que les gas disent que t'a ...

- Renji, j'avais dis quoi concernant le language vulgaire devant les enfants ? L'interrompit le Secunda.

L'Octavo haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers les sièges arrières, un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Désolé, sont tellement petit que j'les ai pas tous vus ! Les chariat il.

C'est alors qu'une petite dispute débuta alors que Pedazo fessait un efforts surhumain pour ne pas être déranger par tout ce beau petit monde, les enfants envoyant des morceaux de papier froisser à Renji tendis que celui ci les lui renvoyé ... Devait il en tuer un pour que le calme ne revienne enfin ? Il laissa courrir vus que personne ne l'embêter lui.

Le voyage fut bruillant, bien sûr, comme à chaque foi qu'il n'y avait que des gamins, et Pedazo ne put même pas réfléchir à la situation ... Il était tellement impatient, mais ne pouvait pas encore en parler avec Renji, celui ci ne semblait pas au courant du retour d'Aizen ... Evidement, lui ne les attendaient pas spécialement, il profitait encore un peu de sa vie avec Uryû, cela risquait cependant d'être une très bonne nouvelle ! Il lui jetta un coup d'oeil à tout ses passager, se demandant s'il préparer les enfants ... C'était quand même dure de savoir comment ils réagiraient, que se soit face à Aizen ou aux autres ...

- Tonton, tu roule trop vite ! Lâcha Ren en s'aggripant à Sei.

- C'est vrai que tu va un peu trop vite ! Admit l'Octavo. Hé, y a pas le feu ... Va y molo ! T'es presser de t'faire engueuler pour les autres par Ryuuken ?

- Désolé, vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi j'suis si presser. Souffla le Secunda en souriant nerveusement. Les enfants, vous irez dans le salon et vous resterez tranquille, d'accord ?

- Promis ! Lâchèrent la plupart d'entre eux.

Avec leurs petits visages de conspirateurs ... Ils ne resteraient pas sage longtemps ... Aller, il aurait dix minutes avant qu'une nouvelle catastrophe ne se produise et ce Mikazuki se laisserait sûrement emporté par les autres ... Il faudrait qu'il se dépéche d'expliquer qu'un rapport ne serait pas possible ... Cela faisait sept ans ! Sept ans ! Et ses petits monstres, ils attendaient aussi de pouvoir un jour rencontré leurs pères ! Ren et Sei surtout ... Enfin, non, ils étaient plutôt impatient de voir leurs mère mettre la mains sur ce père pour le séquestré et pour qu'ils puissent en profité tous ensemble ... Chacun espérant qu'ils ne repartiraient pas ...

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la deumeurre qui s'ouvrit automatiquement à l'approche de la grosse voiture et il se plaça devant le garage avant de couper le contacte, Renji fut le premier à dessendre pour aider les petits à dessendres, Pedazo fit bientôt de même avec son coté.

- Tonton, c'est qui ? Demanda intriguet Mikazuki.

Pedazo dépossa la fillette sur le sol, s'accroupissant devant elle. C'était une mignonne petite fille de six ans, elle avait de long cheveux noir qu'elle gardait le plus souvent détacher quand à ses yeux, ils étaient d'une couleur émeraude qui rapeller immanquablement son père biologique, Ulquiorra. Elle portait une magnifique salopette avec un petit amstère dessiné sur le devant et emmené avec elle une bien étrange peluche qui aurait dut effrayer la plupart des enfants, mais pas elle : un diable noir qui était devenus son doudou et dont elle ne pouvait pas se séparer ...

Mikazuki avait ressentit la présence des autres et cela le rendis encore plus impatient ... Si elle les sentait, c'était qu'il ne rêvait pas ! Ils étaient de retour ! Ils étaient ENFIN de retour ! Il lui tapotta la tête, essayant de la rassurer, mais en vain : elle c'était rendut compte que la plupart de ceux qui était là, et qu'elle ne connaissait pas, étaient bien plus puissant que la plupart des leurs.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, je te promet qu'ils ne te ferront aucun mal. Assura t il.

- Même si on fait des bêtisses ? Demanda t elle d'une voie timide.

- Même si vous faites des bêtisses, ils sont gentilles et n'ont aucune raison de vous faire le moindre mal, je vous les présenterez vite, mais je dois juste leurs parlez de vous ...

- Qui qui es là ? Demanda Sei, intriguet par ses paroles. Hein ? Qui ? Pourquoi t'a peur Mika ? Hein ? Dite dite dite ! Pourquoi vous me dites pas ? Je veux savoir ! J'exige de savoir !

Renji fini par poser sa mains sur sa bouche pour la faire taire ...

Sei était une petite fille de six ans, elle avait de long cheveux brun foncé, ils étaient attachés en une couette relever qui ondulet dans son dos, elle était décoiffé comme toujours, ne sachant pas tenir sur place, tout garçon manquait qu'elle était ! Elle portait un débardeur blanc avec un dessins de dinosaur représentant le logo d'un film qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, il était taché de terre et son pantalon en jeans avait subit le même genre de traitement, mais avait plus souffert encore vus qu'elle l'avait sans doute déchirée dans la journée. Ses yeux brun briller de malice ...

Son frère jumeaux, Ren, avait de cour cheveux brun qui partait en tous sens, lui portait un débardeur noir, mais avec le même motifs, son jeans était un peu moins sale que celui de sa soeur, celui ci étant bien plus calme, mais se laissant souvent entrainé par sa soeur. Le garçonnet se mit à baillé en jettant un regard à sa soeur qui se débattait comme une petite furie ... Tous deux étaient les enfants de Starrk et Tatsuki et ressemblait en tout à leurs parents ... Aussi paresseux que l'un et aussi bruillant que l'autre ...

- Si vous êtes sage, vous aurez une belle surprise ! Assura Pedazo avec un sourire.

- Une playsation 1 ? Supposa Ren.

- Non, c'est bien mieux !

- Une playsation 2 ? Supposa avec joie Sei, réussissant à détaché la mains de sa bouche.

- Encore mieux ...

- Une playsation 3 ? S'écrièrent les deux enfants en même temps, l'un calme et l'autre très enthousiaste.

- Vous êtes déséspérant ... Enfin, vous verrez, si vous êtes sage !

- Qu'est ce qui peu être mieux qu'une Play 3 ? Lâcha pensivement Renji avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillèrent brutalement. Non ... C'est pas possible ! ... C'est "ça" ?

Le Secunda sourit à son compère et fini par se diriger vers le manoir, Aaron apparaissant pour s'occupé des enfants et les deux Espada ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le salon où se trouvait Aizen et tout les autres ... Ils étaient là ... Ils étaient vraiment tous là ! Ha, quel plaisir de les retrouvés tous en un seul morceau.

* * *

Grimmjow était dans un putain d'état second ... En sept ans, Pedazo avait pas beaucoup changé, ses longs cheveux rouge sang ne portait pas les plumes de sa forme Arrancars, mais le reste était comme le bleuté l'avait laissé et rien que de constaté cela ...

Erwan, Kuro et Taisuru étaient arrivé bien avant eux, cela les avaient enchantés, mais pas plus que l'arrivé de ses deux là et il s'en fallut de peu que le Sexta ne se léve pour bondire sur son amant, mais ... C'es étrange, la tension semblait avoir augmenté dans la pièce et le Quinta ainsi que le Noventa semblère se renfrognier sur eux même tendis que les sourcils du Septima se froncèrent légèrement ...

Oula, c'était quoi ça ? Grimmjow jetta un regard interrogatifs à Pedazo qui souriait étrangement en cet instant, jettant des coups d'oeil à chaque personne présente avant de venir s'installer à sa place, Renji faisant de même alors que son regard brillait de malice, il semblait que celui ci jubilait intérieurrement ... Pourquoi ? C'était un vrai mystére, mais il jubilait !

- Hé bien, que ce passe t il ? Demanda séptique Ichimaru. Je dois avoué que je suis un peu perdus.

Erwan lâcha un grognement et regarda intensément Pedazo ... Non, décidément, c'était à n'y plus rien comprendre et il s'en fallait de peu pour que Grimmjow se fracasse la tête contre la table, il avait hâte qu'on lui permette de violer le Secunda ... Enfin ... Hé, après sept ans, normal qu'il fut dans cet état, non ? Il faisait déjà un effort surhumain, surarrancar pour résister à l'envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à épuissement !

- Est ce que je dois vous faire un rapport tout de suite sur ses septs ans, ou bien vous avez d'abord besoin de vous repossez et ... Commença le Secunda.

- Nous somme de retour et en pleine forme, plus vite nous saurons ce qui ses passés et plus vite nous pourrons régler tout ses problèmes qui semblent étouffés tout le monde ici. Lâcha Aizen. Alors, si vous débutiez par le tout début.

Pedazo fit une légère grimace, se frottant la nuque et jettant un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il semblait pressé d'en finir ... Etait il impatient de se retrouvé dans un lit avec le bleuté ? Qui avait dévergondé SON Pedazo ? Ha, s'il l'avait trompé, il le tuerait ! Ou bien lui ferrait regretter à sa façon sa trahisons ! Foi de Grimmjow !

- Bon, alors, on va commençait du début ... Annonça le Secunda. Je vous préviens que sa risque d'être extrémement long ...

Et ce fut le cas, bien sûr, Pedazo mit près d'une heure a expliquer les événements qui avaient eux lieux pendant le Siège de Las Noches, parlant de l'arrivé surprise de toute les troupes, de la première proposition du Roi d'armistie qu'ils leurs avaient proposés, le fait que Tousen ai choisi Orhime, Kuchiki et Pedazo pour le secondé, le refut de la propisiton et l'humiliation qu'ils avaient fait subir au Roi à ce moment.

Il avoua que pendant une semaine, ils n'avaient pas bougés, les Arrancars préparant leurs plan. La semaine suivante, ils avaient réussit à faire s'infiltrer Kuchiki, profitant de sa présence au sein de l'ennemi pour en apprendre plus et pendant près d'une semaine, ils avaient éssuyer attaque sur attaque, ne laissant pas le moindre répis aux Shinigami, Pedazo c'était même jouer de leurs ennemis en dissimulant son identités ... Et puis, les confrontations qui c'était enchainé et puis était arrivé le jour le plus important qui ai marquer la mort de ce siège ...

La mort de Tousen Kaname ...

Grimmjow sentit le déséspoire dans la voie de son âme soeur, la tristesse et le remord. L'épreuve avait sans doute été très rude pour le Secunda, non, elle avait été plus que dure à encaisser ! Et la suite ... Il avait tuer trois personnes, un Vice Capitaine, un Vizard pour effectuer la mort de Tousen et ... Avec l'aide de Wonderwice ... La mise à mort du Commandant en chef, Yamamoto ...

Ils avaient dut mettre en place un plan, capturer des personnes importantes dans le but de négocier, voulant se rendre, et les doutes de Pedazo qui avaient provoquer un sacrée problème qui avait causé la mort de Sun Sun ... Et puis ils avaient parlés de leurs fuites où ils avaient dut laisser sur place plusieurs personnes, six en tous, sans oublier Habama et Rita qui jouer toujours aux espions.

- Cela à dut être très éprouvant pour tout le monde. Nota Aizen. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous n'avez pas accepté cette rédition ...

- Vous comprendrez très vite, en tout les cas, nous avons dut déserter le château et partir nous réfugier ici. Acheva t il. Nous n'avons pas bouger d'un pouce pendant plusieurs mois avant de nous montrer de plus en plus fréquament dans Hueco Mundo, on a essayé d'attirer les Shinigami et tout le reste, finalement, on a engagé des combats bréve, mais efficace avec eux ...

- Pendant un affrontement de ses affrontements, Soi Fon a succombé à ses blessures. Avoua Renji. Il y a aussi Chojiro Sasakibe qui à été tuer par Kuro ...

- Qui les remplaces ? Demanda Grimmjow en grognant.

- Muda Hakujou es devenus le commandant en chef, son second n'es autres que Hachigen, un des Vizard quand à la Seconde Division, le Capitaine n'es autre qu'Akira Shuiro et son second est es Tetsuo Shuiro ...

C'était pas ... Les membres de la famille de Pedazo ça ? Si, c'était le cas ...

- Y a t il eu d'autre changement dans les Armées de la cour ? Demanda intriguet Starrk.

- Tout un tas ! Mais je dois avoué que ce n'es pas cela le plus important et ...

- Evidement, la prioritée n'es pas là pour toi ! Répliqua séchement Erwan. Elle doit être sans doute dans le fait qu'il y a eu tout un tas de changement au sein même de notre armée !

- Nous somme en présence du Seigneur Aizen ...

- Et tu crois que cela me donne envie de fermer ma grande gueule ?

... Hein ? De quoi ? Hé bien, les tensions n'était pas que minime, Erwan provoquer clairement Pedazo qui prenait cela à l'amusement, ce qui semblait agacé le Quinta.

- Tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas, il ne réagie pas au pique qu'on peu lui lancé ! Rala Taisuru qui semblait aussi irrité qu'Erwan.

- Je vais aller voir si tout se passe bien à coté et demandé à ce qu'ils apportent de nouveau du thé. Sourit le Secunda.

A priori, lui aussi provoquer les deux Espada, il se leva pour s'avancé dans la pièce, suivit des regards étrangement hostils des deux hommes et encore une foi, Grimmjow se sentit écarté de la situation. Non, il avait du mal à comprendre comment leurs relations totalement neutre avait put se dégrader à ce point ... Mais enfin, Taisuru était un branleur baguarreur et Erwan un mec sans histoire ni rien ! Et Pedazo ... Bah, Pedazo, c'était un p'tit con, mais il était pas du genre à ... Irriter ... Bah ... En fait, si ! Putain, il avait foutus quoi ce mec !

Le Sexta se leva, voulant suivre son amant pour lui demandé, se doutant que cela ne se résumer pas qu'à quelques histoires quelconques, il avait l'impression que c'était grave sans l'être ! Pedazo ouvrit la porte et c'est là qu'il se passa quelque chose d'étrange : le Secunda sembla se faire attaquer par des petites bêtes non identifiés, des semi-hommes qui tournèrent autour de l'Arrancar et, en quelques secondes, quelques chose entrava ses jambes. Il eu du mal à tenir debout et fit même de grand moulinet avec ses bras, mais la chute semblait inévitable et Grimmjow utilisa le Sonido pour rattrapper son amant avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol et le bleuté lança un regard froid aux petits êtres qui avaient lancés l'attaque.

C'était deux enfants et ils sursautèrent en voyant l'hostilité dont fessait preuve le bleuté à leurs égards et ils disparurent soudainement ... Hein ? ... Quoi ? Grimmjow fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui, cherchant les deux petites têtes qui avaient pourtant été là ... Il n'avait pas rêvé quand même ? Il jetta un regard incrédulte à son amant qui grogneller en essayant de se défaire des liens à sa jambes, le troisième enfant qu'il avait vus sur les vidéos surveillances tentant d'aidé de ses petites mains le Secunda.

- Vous, si je vous attrappe ! Lâcha Pedazo en se levant se précipitant vers la table.

S'en suivit se qui ressemblait vaguement à une course poursuite car les deux enfants sortirent de leurs cachettes, tentant de fuir et Renji fini par y participant et ne tardant pas à attrapper les deux fuyards les soulevants du sol, très amusé par la situation alors que cela surprenait certain, Starrk c'était levé ... Oui, l'un de ses trois ... Voir, les trois, étaient les enfants de Starrk !

- C'est pas moi qu'ai eu l'idée ! Assura le garçon en pointant sa soeur. C'est elle !

- Cafteur, cafard ! Répliqua la soeur en chantonnant. J't'écrasserais comme un cafard !

- J'vais d'abord vous donnez la fessée, oui ! Rala Pedazo. Je vous ai demandez de resté tranquille !

- Renji ! S'écria la petite fille en s'accrochant a l'Octavo en ayant bien accentué la dernière voyelle. Le laisse pas faire ! Protége nous ! S'il te plait, tu va pas le laisser faire, hein ? Dit ? Dit dit dit ...

- Mon Dieu, pas de doute là dessus, cette petite, c'est bien la fille de Tatsuki ! Lâcha avec amusement Shihouin.

- Tu connais maman ? Lâcha le garçon en souriant.

- Attention, c'est sûrement une méchante Shinigami ! Lâcha sur un ton de conspiratrice la fillette. Elle es venue pour t'emmené à la Soul Society et t'étudier par ce que tu m'a pas donner la sucette !

- Même pas vrais, si c'était une méchante, elle serait même pas là, d'abord ! J'suis pas idiot !

- Pedazo, se sont ... Commença Starrk.

Qui fut trahit par sa propre voie vus qu'elle s'éteignit au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il regardait les deux enfants, tous deux c'étaient calmés et semblaient incertain, surprit de voir tout ses regards pointés vers eux. Le garçon fini par rougir tendis que la petite haussé les sourcils. Les enfants de Starrk et Tatsuki ... Des jumeaux, hein ? Et ils avaient l'aire super énergique, quoi que le garçon avait l'aire un peu plus lent comparais à la jeune fille qui ressemblait plus à un garçon qu'autre chose.

- J'aurais voulut les préparés un peu avant de vous les montrés, mais c'est trop tard maintenant ... Soupira Pedazo. Starrk, je te présente Ren et Sei, se sont tes enfants ... Ren, Sei ... C'est votre père ...

Et voilà, une des choses que le Primera Espada avait tant espérer pendant toutes ses années étaient entrains de se réalisé ... Un de ses rêves ...


	5. Chapitre 4 : La Lune et les Etoiles

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Rensei veut dire "étoile binaire" d'où le prénom des deux enfants : Ren et Sei ! Quand à Mikazuki, cela veut dire "Croissant de Lune" d'où le titre de ce chapitre !

Et voilà un chapitre que beaucoupe de monde voulais voir : la rencontre entre les papa et les enfants ... Ha, j'aurais tellement voulus la poster Mercredi, à la suite de l'autre, mais avec l'arrivé de papa, j'pouvais pas ... T_T ... Enfin, bref, j'éspére que cette "rencontre" sera digne de vos attente ! X3 Y en a qui ont du soucie à ce faire ...

Merci de me lire ! X3

* * *

Ulquiorra regarder la scène avec un certain intérêt, regardant les deux enfants qui semblaient hésités, se consultant mutuellement du regard avant de reporté leurs petits yeux bruns vers l'homme. Le Cuarta ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils semblaient attendre. Starrk n'avait fait qu'attendre ce moment là depuis le début de leurs enfermement et maintenant ... Il ne prenait même pas ses enfants dans ses bras ?

- Starrk, qu'est ce que tu attend ? Demanda Ulquiorra en fronçant les sourcils. Ils sont là, ils sont en face de toi ... Ne reste pas planté là ...

- Mais je ... Lâcha le Primera, incertain.

Il semblait partagé, regardant ses deux enfants que Renji avait relaché et qui restait immobile, continuant de regarder leurs pères de façon timide. Etaient ils heureux ou bien toujours aussi séptique ? C'était dure de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient et tout le monde semblait essayé de se sondé. Ulquiorra reporta son attention vers la fillette qui était proche de Pedazo, elle se cachait derrière lui et il fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui elle était ... S'il avait bien suivit, ce n'était pas la fille de Stark, mais alors de qui ?

- Les enfants, je suis ... Commença le Primera.

- L'homme qui à mis en cloque maman ? Lâcha la petite fille. Tu t'es casser de la baraque en laissant maman toute seule !

Renji lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

- Excuse là, elle regarde trop de téléfilm ! Sourit l'Octavo. Sei, s'il te plait, ne sort pas de trucs pareille !

- Mais c'est vrais ! Soupira la petite en fronçant les sourcils. Ils es partis à la guerre et puis il à laissait maman ! Comme dans les grands films dramatique et tout et ...

- Papa ... Lâcha la petite voie de Ren, interrompant sa jumelle.

De grosse larme inondèrent brutallement son petit visage et il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, serrant les points en essayant de retenir ses sanglots et essayant sans doute de faire comme s'il ne pleurait pas, tentant de rester aussi digne que possible, mais un enfant semblait plus fragile et les larmes glisser sur son visage.

- Papa ! Répéta t il en s'élançant soudainement vers Starrk.

L'homme n'hésita pas une seule seconde à s'accroupire pour pouvoir prendre le petit être entre ses bras, le serrant contre sa poitrine, hésitant sans doute ... Evidement, il était d'une puissance phénoménal et devait pouvoir briser ce petit corps avec une pression trop fort, la petite fille lâcha une exclamation et réclama elle aussi un calin, accourant sur son père qui l'attrappa à la volée.

Une pointe de jalousie traversa le Cuarta ... Oui, la jalousie ! Starrk voyait un de ses rêves se réalisé alors que lui devrait encore attendre un peu avant de pouvoir serrer Orihime et ça, ce n'était pas juste ! Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils en se détournant, fixant plutôt Pedazo derrière lequel se caché toujours derrières ses jambes, jettant des coups d'oeil à l'assistance et regardant le trio qui riait et pleurait à la foi et elle aussi semblait jalouse, dans son regard vert brillé une lueur ...

L'Espada se figea, observant avec plus d'attention cette petite fille ... Ce visage ... Il ne pouvait clairement pas se trompé, il connaissait trop bien ses formes qu'il avait rêvé de pouvoir revoir dans la réalitée.

- Pedazo, qui es cette petite fille ? Demanda t il sur un ton neutre.

Le Secunda se tourna vers lui, son sourire s'élargisant, sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide.

- C'est la fille d'Orihime. Déclara Kuro sur un ton très amusé. Je suis sûre que c'est une surprise que personne n'attendait.

La fille ... D'Orihime ... ? ...

Le visage du cramoisie sembla se figer et il eu un léger hoquet ...

- Qui es le père ? Demanda séchement Ulquiorra.

- Tu n'a vraiment pas une petite idée ? Railla le Septima. Allons, ses yeux verts, sa te dit rien ?

- Hé, non, attend ! S'écria Renji. J'aime pas du tout comment tu présente la chose ! T'arrête tout de suite ton délire là !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard ! Pedazo eu juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter la mains du Cuarta qui l'aurait sans doute traverser de part en part, il ne put cependant pas réinitier sa tentative de meurtre, sentant son corps totalement paralysé, à la porte de la pièce était apparut Kuchiki, son doigt pointé vers lui, son bras libre tenant la veste d'un costard très classe ...

- Ce n'es pas la fille de Pedazo ! Lâcha t il froidement. Croyez vous que ses deux là ai put faire une telle chose "ensemble" ?

- Alors qui es le père ? Hurla de rage le Cuarta.

- Vous allez le tuer ?

- Bien sûr ! Orihime es m'a femme ! Je ...

- Alors, vous allez devoir vous tuer ! Le coupa le noble.

Ce dernier reporta son attention sur le Secunda pour l'aider à se relever, aidant ensuite la petite fille qui avait été surprise et serrer son nounours dans ses bras, fixant son père qui resté totalement inactifs ... Sa fille ? ... Il avait une fille ? Mais ... Comment ?

- C'est donc à cause de "ça" que vous n'avez pas acceptés de vous rendre lorsque vous avez fait face aux Armées de la Cour. En conclut Aizen. Comment t'appelle tu, petite ?

- Je m'appelle Mikazuki, mais tout le monde dit "Mika" ou bien on dit aussi de temps en temps "Tsuki" ... Lâcha t elle d'une toute petite voie en rougissant. C'est vous, hein ? Vous êtes le Seigneur Aizen ?

- Oui, enchanté de faire t'a connaissance, petite. Je ne m'attendais pas à découvrire que Schiffer avait une fille, je dois l'avoué ...

- Oui, maman à découvert bien plus tard son état ...

Elle se tourna vers Ulquiorra qui avait encore beaucoup de mal a comprendre la situation ... Il avait une fille ... Et ne s'y était jamais attendus, il avait toujours imaginée pouvoir retrouver Orihime et c'était dit qu'il pourrait avoir des enfants après la guerre et ... En réalité ... Il ne savait pas si cela l'enchanté où pas ... Il c'était toujours inquiété pour sa femme, mais pour elle, cette toute petite fille ... Jamais ... En fait, il aurait préféré avoir des enfants après ... Par ce que, tant qu'elle ne serait pas fini, il devrait craindre pour deux êtres et ça ... Ce serait dure ...

- Est ce que vous êtes calmer ? Demanda Kuchiki, attirant l'attention du Cuarta. Je peu vous relachez sans crainte ?

Ulquiorra aquiesça d'un signe de tête et le sort de kido qui l'avait emprisonner disparut. Il jetta un coup d'oeil à Starrk, voyant les deux enfants toujours serrer dans ses bras et se tourna vers sa propre fille, hésitant franchement ... Perdus comme jamais. Devait il aussi la serrer dans ses bras ? Il ne savait pas ... Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni comment réagir et aurait tellement aimé qu'Orihime soit là pour lui dire, pour qu'il se sente un peu plus confiant ...

En fait, il craignait que sa fille ne le repousse ... Il ne la connaissait pas ... Et elle ne semblait pas vouloir faire le premier pas, elle semblait même le craindre en réalité et s'il s'avançait vers elle, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait fuir et où irait elle se réfugiait ? Sans doute derrière Pedazo comme elle l'avait fait depuis le début en entrant dans cette pièce et ça, il ne le supporterait pas ... Il essayerait sans doute de le tuer encore une foi ... Et il y arriverait sans doute vus que le Secunda était dans un gigai ...

- Attendez, ils peuvent nous voir à leurs age ? S'étonna t il en haussant les sourcils. Mais, ils sont ...

- Exeptionnels ! Annonça d'un ton tranchant Kuchiki. Je vais les emmenés dans la pièce d'a coté, nous devons parler de beaucoup de chose, semble t il.

- Quoi ? S'écria Starrk. Attend, non, je ...

- Je suis désolé, Starrk, nous avons beaucoup de chose a abordé et beaucoup d'affaire à régler, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne risquent pas de disparaîtres ... Mais, ils n'ont pas besoin d'assisté à cette réunion, leurs mères nous tuerait ...

- Et maman, elle tape très fort ! Assura fièrement Sei. Elle à mit KO Taisuru en un coup de poing la dernière foi !

- Je veux pas partir ! Pleura Ren. J'suis sûr que, si on part, vous allez encore disparaître sept ans et je veux pas !

- Ren, éspéce de pleurnichard ! Lâcha froidement une voie à l'entré.

C'était la petite fille blonde qui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, elle paraissait avoir neuf ans et avait des cheveux très cour, sauf deux mèches qui pendait le long de son visage et qui avait bouclé. La fillette fini par s'avancé, tendant la mains à Ren qui fini par lâché son père, Sei ne tardant pas à suivre le mouvement de même que Mikazuki, la petite blonde se stoppa cependant en jettant un coup d'oeil à Pedazo, examinant avec plus de soin Grimmjow qui était à ses cotés.

- C'est toi, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ? Demanda t elle sur un ton hautain.

- Ouais, et t'es ? Répliqua le bleuté en regardant de haut la petite.

- Kotori Shuiro ... Je vous imaginez mieux que ça ...

Et, sur ses mots, la petit fille s'en alla, suivit de la petite troupe ... Laissant séptique beaucoup de monde dans la pièce ...

* * *

Renji était hébahit, il c'était attendus à voir ce genre de scène se dérouler, mais pas aussi vite et, franchement, il ne c'était pas attendus à ce que la jeune fille soit aussi "crut" ... Il rejetta la tête en arrière et rit à toute volé, ne pouvant faire autrement, concient que cela ne pouvait qu'attirer tout les regards vers lui, mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Kotori venait de jouer son arrogante en face de ce qu'elle considérait comme un "rival" !

- Méfie toi, Grimmjow, t'a de la concurence maintenant ! Lâcha t il en riant à toute volée.

- Attend, j'pige pas là ! Avoua ce dernier. Qu'est c'qu'elle me veut la môme ?

- La môme, c'est ma nièce ... Avoua franchement Pedazo. J'sais pas c'qui lui prend ...

- Laisser tombé, nous avons d'autre chose à régler ! Décréta Byakuya en lançant un regard froid à Renji.

Qui se calma tant bien que mal, revenant s'installer à sa chaise tandis que reprit sa marche vers la sortie, déclarant juste qu'il allait cherché à boire, comme prévus. C'était quand même une putain d'entré en la matière ce qu'elle venait de leurs faire la petite blonde !

- Renji, sérieusement, elle me voulait quoi ? Demanda le bleuté en s'assayant à sa chaise.

- Déjà, il faut que tu sache qu'elle à vingt quatre ans, c'est une shinigami. Avoua t il franchement. En tout cas, Pedazo a pas les yeux en faces des orbites : elle à le gringue pour lui et il le remarque pas, mais bon, c'est pas vraiment une "rivale" ... Pour le moment ...

Un sourire ironique était apparus sur le coin des lèvres de l'Octavo ... Pour le moment ... En effets, mais dans quelques petites décennie, cette petite fille serait une femme, c'était ça qu'il voulait faire comprendre à Grimmjow ... Bien sûr, la pauvre jeune fille ne risquait pas de pouvoir voir son "amour" étrange se concrétiser, pour Pedazo, elle était une nièce, une petite nièce dont il devait prendre soin, même s'ils avaient apprit entre temps qu'elle avait le même age que son oncle ... Mais cela amusé Renji de titiller Grimmjow ...

- Je crois qu'il ny à pas que lui, ne parle t on pas aussi de vous, Kuchiki. Souffla mécontent Kuro.

- Décidément, t'aime bien lancé des rumeurs toi ! Lui répondit acidement Renji. T'a toujours pas encaissé le coup ? Evidement, Pedazo peu te battre sans recureccion alors tu trouve rien de mieux à faire que de s'attaquer à son moral ...

Le Septima lui lança un regard froid pour toute réponse ...

Leurs rapports c'était dégradé et à un point inimaginable, il avait fallut plusieurs années à Renji pour comprendre ce qui "lier" Kuro à Byakuya et un jour, le noble avait parlé un peu aidé par l'alcool et, surtout, par la deppression massive qui avait eu lieux pendants cette fête trop arroser ou ils c'étaient lâché. Tatsuki, Orihime, Pedazo et lui même avaient écoutés le noble, Uryû avait sombré terrasser par l'alcool ... Mais ils avaient apprit la véritée et, dès lors, le Septima avait dut faire face à une hostilitée sans précédent du petit groupe ...

Personne ne laissait les deux hommes seuls dans la même pièce, tout le monde avait comprit ce que cherché Kuro, le faire cédé pour pouvoir l'avoir pour lui seul et ça, personne n'avait envie de voir conclure une telle chose, persuadé qu'à leurs retours, Ichimaru tenterait de récupérer son amant ... Ho, ce n'était pas une "propriétait privée", mais ils voulaient juste le protéger et lui laisser le choix, étant un fraccion, il n'avait pas le droit de se défendre face à un Espada et cela même si c'était une aggression ...

- Kuchiki, seriez vous un rival pour notre Sexta ? Lâcha la voie étrangement intéressé d'Aizen.

Renji haussa les sourcils en se tournant vers le Seigneur, intriguet, mais avant que la conversation ne puisse continué, Pedazo était de retour et un silence un peu géner, c'était vraiment trop bizarre toute cette affaire ... A priori, tout les hommes qui étaient partis avaient des doutes sur ceux qui était resté, non ? Enfin, pour le moment, tout le monde devait expliquer ce qui c'était passer ...

- On peu continué ? Demanda le Secunda, ne remarquant pas la tension qui était née dans la pièce.

Il s'installa à sa place, à coté de Grimmjow qui regardait avec intensité le noble, se demandant sans doute si ce qu'avait sous entendus Kuro ne pouvait pas être "fondé". Hé bien, vive la confiance ... Et que se soit d'un coté ou de l'autre ! Ha, il n'y avait pas pire qu'un homme amoureu ! Il le savait vus que c'était aussi son cas.

- Attendez, j'vais prendre la reléve ! Annonça Renji avec un large sourire.

* * *

Il ne s'attarda pas sur les petits détailles insignifiant, bien sûr, se contentant d'avoué que les premier mois de cohabitation avec Ryuuken avait été plus où moins paissible ... Pour Renji et Uryû, cela avait été difficile au début, le fils ne sachant comment réagir avec son père et ayant encore du mal à savoir ce qu'il pensait de sa relation avec l'Octavo. Finalement, après quelques petits mois, ils avaient fini par vivre au grand jour ce qui n'avait pas choquer ... Ce qui l'embêté était par contre le fait d'avoir autant de monde cher lui, finalement, il avait fait commandé des gigai à un marchant étrangé et avait fini par les jettait tous dehord en leurs ordonnant de trouvé un travail ...

Renji, Erwan, Kuro, Taisuru, et beaucoup des fracciones se retrouvèrent dehord, un peu perdus dans ce monde de fou ! Heureusement que l'Octavo connaissait la "Terre" ... Enfin, cela avait été dure et les hommes, après plusieurs journées sans savoir comment trouver quelque chose, avait fini par s'installé dans un petit parc, prenant un journé pour raler contre les autres qui avaient eux plus de chance telle Kuchiki ou la plupart des humains ...

Enfin, ils finirent par trouver du travail et contribuèrent à la vie du Manoir Ishida ... Et, tandis qu'eux devaient mettre la mains à l'huile, Pedazo, Orihime et Tatsuki étudier la médecine ... Ils apprirent vite toutes les basses et plus encore, s'aidant du Kido pour triché un peu, mais qui aurait put leurs en vouloirs ? Alors qu'ils avaient la capacitée de soignier rapidement des blessures graves ou bien même des maladie normalement incurable, qui aurait put leurs en vouloir ?

Le temps passa et arriva le jour où Tatsuki acoucha, bien sûr, cette évenement était à la foi triste et emplis de bonheur, personne ne savait exactement comment réagir, chacun avait éspéré que Starrk serait là, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Heureusement, la jeune fille avait trouvé un nom idéal pour ses deux enfants, Ren et Sei. Ce qui étonna tout le monde fut cette facilité qu'avait Pedazo avec les enfants, il n'avait que dix huit ans et ne c'était jamais occupé de petit fère ou de petite soeur, mais réussis à aidé grandement Tatsuki ...

Et tout ceux qui travaillé était tout de même heureu de ne pas devoir rester au manoir, car, si Ren était un enfant sage, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Sei qui c'était montrer extrémement capricieuse, n'acceptant de n'être porter que par une seule et unique personne : sa mère ! Bien sûr, Pedazo arrivait à l'épuisé et la fillette était souvent obliger de se contenter de lui, mais elle rester extrémement capricieuse ... Ren était un vrai bonheur ... Et on avait tendance à ce le passer de mains en mains !

Quand à Mikazuki, elle arriva quelques semaines plus tard et elle fut acceuillie par tout le petit monde avec une grande joie, sauf peut être par Kotori qui n'appréciait pas trop que son oncle s'occupe de la sorte d'autre enfant ... Surtout que Mika semblait l'aime tout particulièrement et que, ça, ça n'allait pas aux yeux de la petite blonde !

Ils patientèrent encore deux ans, Ryuuken ayant fait construire d'autre demeurre que Kisuke était chargé de protéger, le Quincy ne s'expliquer pas et, étrangement, le blond effectuer le travail demandé sans posé de question, Renji avait toujours soupçonné le marchand d'être au courant pour leurs présences cher Ishida, mais il ne semblait pas être du genre à trahir son ami ... Les constructions n'étaient là que pour le cas où les choses se dérouleraient mal et qu'il faille s'enfuir vers un autre lieu et mettre en sécurité tout les enfants, seulement au cas où, ils n'étaient agées que de deux ans alors, mais c'était attaché au manoir Ishida, appréciant tout particulièrement le jardin.

Ensuite ... Ils avaient débuté leurs plan et Lana fut la pièce maîtresse, elle se laissa attrapper pour mettre au courant tout les prisonniers, c'est à ce moment que tout avait été préparer minutieusement, bien évidement, et les Shinigami étaient tombés dans le piège, ils n'y avaient vus que du feu. La fraccion d'Ulquiorra était sans doute la seule à pouvoir faire en sorte que tout le monde puisse s'enfuir et ce fut le cas, elle réussit l'impossible, mais ils durent s'arranger pour faire une diversion et quel diversion !

Ils avaient envahit la Soul Society en plusieurs point, attirant tout ce beau petit monde loin de la prison. Renji avait fait face à Seigen en un affrontement plutôt mémorable, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas put achevé, l'Octavo avait subit une blessure en protégant un enfant et il avait profité de l'hésitation du Capitaine pour s'enfuir, rejoigniant leurs amis qui c'était évadé et ... Ce qu'il découvrit était vraiment étrange ... En effets, un des scientifiques de la Douzième Division les avaient accompagniés dans Hueco Mundo et, a priorie, même certain des prisonniers ne savaient pas trop ce qu'il faisait là ...

- Je suis un hotage ! Assura le scientifique qui, pourtant, ne semblait pas sous la menace.

- Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez ? Demanda séptique Pedazo.

L'homme c'était rapproché de Lana pour lui attrapper le bras et le passer sur ses épaules, le maintenant devant sa gorge.

- Je dois hurler ? Demanda t il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ouais, mais on peu pas t'emmener avec nous, mec ! Lâcha Renji en croissant les bras sur son torse.

- Si ! Vous devez m'emmené avec vous, vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser ici tout seul ! Elle m'a enlevée, elle doit assumée son acte inconsidérable et prendre soin de moi jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me libérer ! Vous ne pouvez pas agir autrement !

* * *

- Qui l'a sois disant "capturée" ? Demanda Halibel, curieuse.

- Lana ... Avoua Pedazo. Autant vous dire que ce n'était pas vrai ! Elle ne l'a pas capturée du tout, mais lui à assuré que si et ... Bon ...

- Au début, on voulait laisser sur place, mais Monsieur à déclarer qu'il avait expérimenté un certain produite sur la fraccion, il à dit que si jamais il ne lui en injecté pas de nouveau, elle allait mourrir et quand on a demandé à Lana si c'était vrai, elle c'est contenter de dire "Réponse impossible" ... Avoua Renji. On a fini par l'embarquer ... Mais il nous à bien baiser le salop !

- Pardon ? Lâcha choquer Halibel. Comment ça ?

- Il c'est moqué de nous, et une foi au manoir, on pouvait plus le laisser partir, il nous à menacé de dire où on était alors que, si on le gardé, bah ... On aurait un scientifique qui pourrait étudié l'évolution des hybrides.

- Il es encore vivant ce salop ? Cracha Starrk en serrant les points.

- Ouais, mais t'inquiéte, il es pas aussi terrifiant que ça, il nous à beaucoup aidé lorsque l'énergie des enfants c'est développer, il a trouvé une solution pour l'effacé sans que cela ne leurs face le moindre mal et il a trouver comment leurs apprendre à la maitriser alors qu'ils avaient quatre ans, bref ... En réalité, j'suis pas sûr que le mot "hôtage" soit adapter pour lui ...

C'était vraie que cela donner l'impression qu'il les avait suivit volontairement, mais tout de même, pourquoi les avaient ils suivit ? Pour étudier les hybrides ? Pour jouer les espion ? C'était dure de savoir, Hallibel n'aimait pas spécialement ce que cela pouvait signifié et elle finit jeter un coup d'oeil à Aizen qui semblait tout aussi séptique.

- Etait il à ce point intéressé par l'idée d'étudier les hybrides ? Demanda le brun.

- Au point qu'il voulait en concevoir un ... Avoua franchement Pedazo. Ho, j'vous rassure tous, il voulait pas le faire à une humaine ... Enfin, c'est pas claire, mais ... Comment expliquer ça ?

- Il voulait un enfant de Lana ! Annonça Erwan, lançant un regard à Pedazo. Ne passe pas par quatre chemin : ce gas es amoureux de Lana, mais les scientifiques sont tous des tarés complétement barges, sous couvert de vouloir faire une "éxpérience", il c'est taper à plusieurs reprise la fraccion et à fini par la suivre lorsqu'elle à fuie !

- Pardon ? Hurla Ulquiorra en se levant.

- Passons ! Déclara le Quinta avec agacement. Il y a une autre mauvaise nouvelle qu'il faut que vous preniez en considération : Mira Rosa à était exécuté dès qu'ils ont été emprisonner et pendant la détention, Loly l'a également été ...

Hallibel haussa les sourcils à l'annonce des morts, elle avait bien vus que Sun sun était morte lors de l'affrontement contre la Soul Society, lors du siège et ... Apprendre qu'Apache était la dernière survivante du trio avait quelque chose de triste ... Comment avait elle put supporter la mort de ses amies, presque des soeurs ... La blonde avait hâte de pouvoir retrouver sa fraccion pour tenter de la consolée ... Bien que c'était déjà trop tard ...

- Dès lors, nous avons décidé de nous venger et d'enchainé les petits attentat à Soul Society ... Malheureusement, le Seireitei étant fermer, nous agissions le plus souvent hors de la ville, très à l'écart ...

- Qu'essayez vous de faire en aggisant de la sorte ? Lâcha froidement Hallibel. Ne deviez vous pas plutôt resté à l'écart jusqu'à notre retour ?

- C'était pour semer le doute. Avoua franchement Taisuru. On savez que vous reviendrez un jour, mais en nous attaquant à eux, nous donnions clairement l'impression de douté de votre retour, ainsi, ils ne se douteront de votre retour que lorsque le Seigneur aura décidé de se montrer ...

- Je vois, vous voulez provoquer un effets de surprise écrassant ... Nota Ichimaru avec amusement.

- Pas seulement, c'était pour tester les différentes défense, chercher un moyen pour traverser la barrière de protection du Seireitei. Avoua Kuchiki. Pendant que les autres attirés les Shinigami, certain d'entre nous étaient charger d'observer avec plus de soin la barrière et de trouver la faille qui nous permettrer de nous rendre jusqu'au nouveau Palai Royal ...

- Avez vous trouvez quelque chose ?

- Oui, mais pas forcément ce à quoi vous pensez ...

- Quelque chose qui prouve bien que la fraccion d'Ulquiorra n'a absolument rien d'une Sainte Nitouche comme le laisse pensé son apparence ! Déclara Kuro avec agacement.

- N'insulte pas ma fraccion ! Souffla mécontent l'ébène.

- Je ne l'insulte pas, je dis la véritée ! Assura le Septima en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'a cas demandé à Pedazo, lui aussi l'acceuille de temps en temps dans sa chambre !

Renji soupira de déséspoir, se laissant tomber en avant, sa tête percutant la table comme s'il avait été déséspérer ... Hum, en effets, cela commençait à être agaçant tout ses sous entendus dégradant, s'il voulait bousillé le moral de Grimmjow, il allait sur la bonne voie, s'il disait la véritée, il allait y avoir du grabuge ce soir.

- Cool, j'savais pas que j'étais considérer comme un play boy à ce point ! Soupira le Secunda en levant les yeux au ciel. Byakuya, Lana et qui d'autre encore ? Ho, laisse moi deviné, tu va rententé le coup avec Orihime et rajouté Tatsuki dans le lot ? Une véritable partouze parti ?

- Cela suffit, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous disputé, pour le moment ! Trancha Taisuru, surprenant Hallibel qui était plus habituer à le voir docile, voir même effacé dans ce genre de cas. Pouvons nous continuez ?

Kuro lâcha un petit grognement, mais n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de lancé un regard sombre à Pedazo qui n'en prit pas note. La Tiercera c'était toujours douté que cela ne marcherait pas entre eux deux, sachant que le Septima n'ayant jamais put encaisser la promotion directe du Secunda. Ils auraient dut s'en douté, il avait sans doute mis l'autorité de Pedazo à rude épreuve, voir même plus en réalité ...

- Nous avons rencontrer un Shinigami, il a revus ses priorité et étais près à nous aider, nous avons bien sûr accepté son aide en nous méfiant, mais, finalement, nous avons dut le récupérer, a priori, la Soul Society le soupçonnet déjà d'être un traître depuis un moment ...

- Son nom. Demanda Ichimaru, intriguet.

- Ho, vous le connaissez bien : Shuhei Hisagi, quant au scientifique, c'est Akon Kurotsuchi ...

- Kurotsuchi ? S'étonna Aizen. Si c'est le "Akon" dont je pense, il n'es pas un "Kurotsuchi" ...

- Mayuri l'a adopté ... Avoua Renji en soupirant et gémissant de déséspoire. J'crois que j'ai la famille la plus dingue qui puisse existé sur tout les mondes ! Enfin, bref, on a dut porter secour à Hisagi, y à deux ans ... Et j'dois avouer que là, sa a été plus que chaud ...

Hallibel jetta un coup d'oeil à l'Octavo, notant l'ombre qui était passé dans ses yeux et elle remarqua que tout le monde semblait un peu géner et même Erwan se frotta la nuque avec géne.

- C'était un piège. Annonça t il séchement. Les Shinigami savaient qu'Hisagi finirait par les trahir, ils prévoyaient le coup et s'attendait à ce qu'on accourt pour lui venir en aide, ils avaient bien comprit que, même si on douté de nos alliés, on ne les abandonneraient pas à une mort certaine ... Ils ont condamnés à mort Hisagi en faisant en sorte que nous l'apprenions ...

- Alors, vous avez attaqué le Seireitei ... En conclut Aizen.

- Oui, nous avons pus trouver la faille et c'est là le problème. Avoua Pedazo en se frottant la nuque. Ils ont arrangés celle ci depuis ... Mais, nous ne pouvions pas laissé Hisagi se faire tuer, il nous à beaucoup aidé et nous dévoilé des informations importantes ... Par trois fois, il nous à prévenus que les Shinigami savait où trouvé l'un des notres ...

- Je ne peu que vous comprendre, ne vous inquiétez pas, parler moi un peu plus de cette journée, s'il vous plais ...

- Je vais vous l'expliquez en détail. Assura Kuchiki.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Piège Mortel

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Donc, je vais en vacance deux semaines normalement, je ne sais donc pas si je pourrais garder le rythme, j'ai de l'avance, mais aurais je le temps d'écrire pendant cette période ? Je vous tiendrais au courant, en espérant que se soit le cas, bien sûr !

Enfin, pour en revenir à l'histoire, je voulais publier deux chapitres par publication mais je n'y arriverais pas pour le moment, enfin, j'éspére réguler ma situation et, surtout, donner le meilleur de moi même ! Sur ses mots, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Ils avaient apprit un peu par hasard qu'Hisagi avait été condamné à mort sans même un procé, cela était arrivé aux oreilles de Lana qui avait appris à "écouté" et, après une bréve petite enquête à la Soul Society mené par Tatsuki et Uryû, qui c'étaient fait passé pour des Shinigami, la chose avaient étés confirmer : la preuve n'avait pas été faite qu'il fut réellement un traître, mais le Roi était sévère, à un point inimaginable.

Il fallait faire quelque chose et très rapidement, évidement, il n'y avait même pas besoin de forcé la mains à Pedazo, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à préparer un plan avec l'aide de Byakuya et Orihime, chacun se donnant à fond, mais ne forçant personne à y participer et beaucoup se portèrent volontaire sans aucune influence, il y avait même trop de monde en réalité et l'on pouvait faire une séléction parmis les combattants. La seule chose qui leurs manquaient vraiment été le manque de temps, ils n'avaient qu'une seule journée pour se préparer à l'attaque du Seireitei et, malheureusement, cela ne serait pas suffisant ... Car tous se douté que cela fut un piège ...

Ils avaient attaqués la Soul Society en force, tous ayant revétus leurs apparences normal et leurs uniforme immaculé et ils avaient réussit à investir le Seireitei par la faille qu'ils avaient trouvés et chacun fit son maximum pour arrivé jusqu'au Sokyoku pour sauver le Shinigami. Cela rappeller au noble l'époque où Kurosaki Ichigo avait envahis le Seireitei pour sauver sa petite soeur et il nota que le jeune homme et les humains n'étaient pas présent, ne cautionnant sans doute pas ce plan ci. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ce fut plus simple qu'il n'y parrut et même un peu trop, ils arrivèrent sans encombre jusqu'au lieu de l'exécution ... Et le noble n'eu à faire face qu'à Seigen ...

Ce fut Lana qui arrive à Hisagi la première, aidé par son incroyable rapidité et elle l'avait prise sur son épaule avant de fuir, se doutant sans doute qu'elle n'aurait pas put en réchapper si elle avait dut se battre contre les capitaines, elle était sous sa forme recureccion et la paire d'aile blanche dut à "Graza*" multipliant encore d'avantage sa vitesse et personne n'aurait put la suivre à ce niveau là, pas même la grande Déesse Yoruichi ! Elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre Byakuya et ils entreprirent de fuir tous vers la sortie et, étrangement, là encore une foie, il n'y eu personne pour les stoppés ...

Byakuya marqua une pause, attendant que tout le monde soit là, interdisant même à Lana d'ouvrir un Garganta, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, ils devaient déjà être à Hueco Mundo pour leurs tendre un piège de leurs crus, mais que devaient ils faires ? Rester ici où ils risquaient de devoir affronter Kyoraku, Ukitake et les Shuiro ou bien aller droit dans le piège et risqué de se faire prendre dans un affrontement à l'aveugle ?

- Lana, à tu noter quelque chose d'étrange quand tu étés là bas ? Demanda inquiet le noble.

- Affirmatifs : simplicité déconcertante. Avoua t elle franchement, se préparant tout de même a ouvrire un portail au moindre signe de l'ébène. Hypothèse première : piège dans Hueco Mundo. Hypothèse seconde : détecteur implanter dans allié. Possiblité de fusion des deux plans.

C'était ce qu'il avait imaginé lui aussi et le fait qu'Hisagi ai sombrer dans l'inconcience, terrasser sans doute par le transport de Lana. Elle avait mit plusieurs années avant de réussir à maitrisser ce déplacement sans que cela ne se répercute sur son corps extrémement fragile, elle pouvait le protégé, mais pas celui des gens qu'elle transporté et c'était pourquoi ils sombraient souvent dans l'inconcience, c'était aussi pourquoi elle n'effectuait pas ce genre de chose ... Cela pouvait devenir très dangereux, mais ils n'avaient vus qu'elle pour pouvoir échappé aux Capitaines présents au Sokyoku.

Byakuya réfléchit quelques instants aux différentes possiblités alors que tout le monde arrivait, ils pouvaient se préparer à la contre attaque dès qu'ils arriveraient à Hueco Mundo, n'ayant pas trop le choix : ils ne pouvaient pas retourner au manoir tant qu'ils n'auraient pas vérifier Hisagi, sur Terre, un affrontement pourraient provoqués des morts non voulut alors ... Le choix était extrémement restreint. Pedazo ordonna l'ouverture d'un garganta, derrière lui, il y avait sa soeur, Sakura. Lana ne se fit pas prier deux fois car chacun savait que même s'il n'éprouvait plus d'attachement avec son ancienne famille, le Secunda ne voulait aucune confrontation.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, ils tombèrent face à une armée préparer à les affrontés et dès leurs arrivès, ils ne purent qu'entrés dans cette bataille qui les attendaient avec une grande impatience.

- Lana, fuie aussi loin que possible ! Ordonna Byakuya.

Et elle s'évapora dans la nature, passant à coté de leurs opposant sans que ceux ci ne puissent rien faire et surprit, bien malgrès eux. La seconde d'après, les pétalles de Senbonzakura c'était dispersé dans les aires alors que Pedazo, Renji, Taisuru et Habama se tenaient près à ce battre et chacun se dirigea vers leurs opposant, le Noventa et son fraccion portant toute leurs attentions sur Hitsugaya tendis que Renji reprenait son duel avec Seigen. Byakuya, quand à lui, faisait en sorte de maintenir à distance les autres Capitaine tout en protégant autant que possible Pedazo, Aikawa s'étant élancé ...

Le Capitaine de la Troisième Division avait donné l'impression, ses dernières années, de vouloir la mort du Secunda Espada et chaque foi qu'ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre, l'ébène ne tardait jamais à foncé sur lui. Il était d'une violence extréme et souvent, le noble c'était dit que cela ne correspondait pas du tout à son visage délicat et effeminé et que dire de son caractére plutôt "fragile" et "instable" ?

Hikaru prit par au combat, essayant de distraire Byakuya en l'attaquant directement, enchainant l'utilisation de la facultée de son zanpakuto, "Inazuma* Kuragari*", pour tenter de le paralisé, et les sorts de kido, toujours dans le bute de le déstabilisé, mais le noble se montré toujours aussi efficace et même si cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué, ils devaient tenir bon, laisser simplement le temps à Lana de trouvé le mouchard d'Hisagi, concient qu'elle les préviendrait en chantant ... Heureusement qu'ils avaient Habama avec eux, il était le seul capable de pouvoir entendre Lana alors qu'elle se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de kilomètre. En attendant, ils devaient échangés des coups et contre attaquer face à Hikaru qui semblait totalement enrager en cet instant ...

Un portail s'ouvrit, les renforts de la Soul Society, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix, s'ils voulaient s'en sortir, ils devaient à tous prix s'en aller maintenant ... Ils tenaient le coup, mais si le nombre de leurs opposants augmentés, ils ne pourraient qu'être défait.

- Replis ! Hurla le Secunda Espada.

Et tous se séparèrent, utilisant le shunpo et le sonido et ils furent pourchasser, bien sûr, mais le noble n'aimait pas la tournure des choses et, en constatant que la cible à abattre rester Pedazo, il se décida à aller dans la même direction que lui, le rejoigniant asser rapidement alors qu'Aikawa aussi l'avait rejoint, n'abandonnant pas sa proie. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point il semblait déterminé à mettre un therme à l'existance du Secunda ... Qui semblait agacé, à force d'être la cible d'un des hommes les plus puissants des Armées de la Cour, même Ichigo était moins déterminer à l'écrasser !

- Mais qu'est c'que j'ai fais pour que tu veuille à ce point ma mort ! S'écria rageusement alors qu'il esquivait un nouveau coup.

- Pedazo, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuté avec l'ennemi, ses allies ne vont plus tardé ! Fit remarquer Byakuya à son ami.

- J'aimerais comprendre ce que j'ai pus faire de si terrible pour qu'un homme puisse me hair de la sorte ! C'est par ce que j'ai dis la véritée au sujet de ton père ? Par ce que j'ai avoué à tout le monde que tu es son fils illégitime !

Le Capitaine parrus très surprit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et se figea en le regardant d'un aire incrédule, désarmant totalement l'Espada et même le noble, peu habitué de voir cet être dans cet état. A chaque affrontement, il semblait si fort et puissant et il se fallait de peu qu'il ne change du tout au tout. Cela devenait tellement surprenant qu'ils leurs faisaient perdre leurs moyens et à chaque foi en plus !

- Je ne te hais pas ... Lâcha t il, vraiment très surprit.

- Alors pourquoi tu veux me tuer ? Répliqua le Secunda en perdant patience. Je suis tellement nuisible pour vous et votre foutus Roi ?

- La mort n'es pas forcément un châtiment, pour moi, la mort es une libération. Je sais quel genre de personne tu es, Pedazo De Lagrima, et pour ton bien, je dois te tuer par ce que tant que tu sera forcé de tuer, tu te tuera toi même ...

- Tu veux me tuer pour mon bien ? Répéta incrédule le Secunda.

- Oui !

Pedazo c'était tourner vers Byakuya, il semblait à la foi perdus et destabilisé par cet aveux hors normes et c'était aussi le cas du noble ... Il essayait de le tuer pour le préserver, c'était complétement illogique ! D'où sortait il un telle raisonnement ? Une telle idée ? Et puis, il eu l'impression de comprendre : tout ce que voulais Aikawa, c'était la libération et il ne pouvait l'avoir que d'une seule et unique manière ... En mourrant ...

Hotaru Aikawa, Capitaine de la Troisième Division, fils illégitime du Roi et dont le passé était encore plus trouble que ce qu'ils imaginaient. Enfant, il avait toujours rêvé d'être un grand et puissant Shinigami au service du Roi. Bien sûr, il c'était imaginé devenir un valeureu guerrier digne de son rang ... Mais il n'était pas devenus un guerrier défendant le pauvre et l'orphelin, il était même devenus tout le contraire, obliger d'obeir à son père qui lui donnait les tâches les plus infame à faire et ... Jusqu'à envoyé à la mort tout ceux qui étaient ses amis ...

Tous ce à quoi il avait été rattacher un jour avait été détruit, il n'y avait plus rien pour lui sur ce monde et il rêvait de la mort, sachant qu'on lui arracherait un jour tout ceux à qui il c'est attaché ... La mort serait une façon de se libérer pour lui, mais ...

- Capitaine Aikawa, je suis du même avis que vous : Pedazo n'es pas fait pour tuer, mais il lui reste encore tout un tas de chose à faire sur ce monde et vous aussi, il vous reste tout un tas de chose à faire. Déclara Byakuya.

- Ha oui, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire ici ! Souffla l'homme en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Tu dois vivre ! S'exclama le Secunda. Ne joue pas le jeu du Roi ! C'est ce qu'il veut de toi ! Que tu ne rêve que de mort, il n'y à qu'ainsi qu'il peu avoir un contrôle totale sur toi ! Tu a promis de me libérer, et bien moi, j'ai fait le même genre de promesse à votre encontre : je te libérerais de l'emprise de ton père !

Le regard vert d'Aikawa c'était écarquillé de surprise avant de devenir triste.

- Tu ne pourra pas tenir ta promesse ... Personne ne peu vaincre le Roi ...

- Vous savez que c'est faux : vous, vous auriez pus le surpasser. Affirma Byakuya. Vous l'avez surpassé ! Ceci es la preuve même qu'il n'es pas inbattable et nous le vaincrons ! Et ce jour, vous pourrez enfin être libre et faire ce que tu aime faire ...

L'idée ... Ne semblait pas lui déplaire ... Son visage surprit devint de plus en plus doux et délicat, il donnait l'impression d'être un enfant qui se laisse rêver à une vie meilleure et, si cela pouvait être possible, peut être pouvaient ils l'emmené comme otage ? Il avait l'aire tellement perdu en cet instant. Jettant un coup d'oeil à Pedazo, il constata que celui ci avait exactement la même idée que lui ...

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de tenter quoi que se soit, en reportant leurs attention sur le Capitaine, ils constatèrent que le nouveau Capitaine Commandant, Muda Hakujou, était apparut au coté d'Aikawa, les yeux verts du Capitaine de la Troisième Division s'écarquillère alors que ceux de Byakuya et de Pedazo fessaient de même et il la virent tout deux au même instant, la tâche de sang qui se former là où resortait la lame de l'argenté et les yeux du blessé devenait de plus en plus vide alors que son corps retomber vers l'avant ...

* * *

- Ils l'ont fait ... Lâcha avec dégoûts Aizen.

- Oui, ils l'ont fait ... Répéta tristement Pedazo. Ils l'ont tués sans la moindre hésitation ... Si j'avais été plus attentifs, peut être que j'aurais vus venir Muda, mais ça n'a pas été le cas, j'étais trop distrait et ...

- Tu ne peu pas t'en vouloir. Souffla Rei avec tristesse. Je l'avais dis qu'ils le ferraient ... Mais je pensais qu'ils ...

Isane posa son regard sur Chizuru et celle ci lui renvoya sans doute son propre reflets, son visage était attristée et elle se mordait la lèvre. Savoir qu'ils avaient étés jusqu'à cette extrémitée là avec Aikawa, simplement pour évité qu'il ne tombe entre les mains de l'ennemi ...

- Comment avez vous pus en réchappé ? Demanda intriguet la Céro. Je connais Hakujou, vous n'avez pas put vous enfuir tant qu'il était présent ... Ou bien, vous avez sut vous montrer plus malin que lui, c'est ça ?

- Non, on a pas réussis à fuir à temps. Avoua franchement Pedazo avec un sourire crispé. Ca a été ... Terrible ... Il nous à bien proposer de nous ramené à la Soul Society ou bien de mourrir ... De la mains de leurs "Armes" ...

- Mais alors, comment avez vous fait ?

C'était une question fort intéressante ... Rei ne leurs avait elle pas dit que si Aikawa venait à mourire ... "Quelque chose" apparaîtrait et que cette chose ne pouvait tout simplement pas être vaincus ! La Cero le leur avait dit, elle leur avait expliqué qu'il ne fallait surtout pas tuer Hotaru, car l'être qu'il devenait ensuite était d'une puissance phénoménal et ne possèdait pas de raison ...

- On a rien fait ! En réalité, on à était complétement dépasser et un peu plus et on crevé tous comme des chiens ! Avoua franchement Kuro. Tu avais dit que cette chose était puissante, Rei, mais on avait pas imaginé à quel point ... S'il était pas venus, j'crois qu'on aurait tous passer l'arme à gauche !

- Voilà que le p'tit con d'service m'es reconnaissant ! Rala une voix grave à l'entré de la salle. J'aurais jamais imaginé entendre un telle truc sortir de ta bouche, Kuro !

Cette voix ... Isane ne pouvait pas se trompé et, en se tournant vers la porte, elle constata qu'elle avait parfaitement raison : c'était Kenpachi Zaraki ! Et le grand homme portait un uniforme blanc, un hakama et un kimono, un de ses bras n'était pas dans la manche, maintenus dans le vêtement, en fait il semblait dans un mauvaise état vus la taille. Sur son épaule, il y avait la petite Yachiru qui elle aussi portait un kimono, faisant un petit coucou à toute l'assistance en souriant fortement.

- Quelqu'un sait où s'trouve la gamine ? Demanda t il avec un large sourire. L'autre furie ma pétée le bras !

- Si elle t'entendait, elle te péterait sans doute le second ! Souffla Pedazo en levant les yeux au ciel. Ryuuken vous à déjà dit de ne pas vous défoulez dans le manoir ! Elle n'était pas sencée travaillée ?

- A ton avis, pourquoi elle es pas déjà ici à taper sur son mec !

- Capitaine Kenpachi ? S'étonna Yoruichi.

Elle fut la première à réellement réagir, se levant en fixant l'homme d'un regard écarquiller ... Qu'un telle homme puisse être de leurs cotés, c'était ... Ahurisant ! Il n'avait pas l'aire d'être le genre à ... Suivre une voie ... Surtout celle du Seigneur Aizen ... A moins que ...

- Aizen, te trompe pas sur mes intentions : rien a branlé de c'que tu veux au Roi, rien à foutre du bien fondé de votre cause et tout le reste, y a que m'a petite affaire qui m'intéresse ... Toi, tu peu me permettre d'obtenir c'que j'veux, alors j'te serais fidèle, mais tu dois m'promettre de me le rendre ...

- Te le rendre ? Répéta le brun en haussant les sourcils. Que dois je vous rendre ?

- Aikawa Hotaru ! Tu dois m'aidé à le retrouver et à le ramené à la raison ...

* * *

Ce jour où Muda avait planté son zanpakuto dans le corps d'Hotaru, Kenpachi avait eu pour ordre de rester à Soul Society ... Soi disant pour pouvoir protéger en cas d'attaque trompeuse, mais c'était pourtant eux qui avait tendus le piège, alors ils risquaient pas d'essyer une seconde attaque, ils étaient venus pour récupérer Shuhei et rien de plus !

Kenpachi aurait volontier obeis aux ordres, s'il n'avait pas eu cette drole d'impression qui lui faisait se retourner les tripes, il ne put pas resté sur place et fini par perdre patience, il eu un déclique lorsqu'il apperçut Seigen qui revenait. N'écoutant que son instinct "primaire", il se précipita vers son compère pour lui demandé où était Aikawa, malheureusement, il n'en savait rien et assuré qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arrivé vus que Muda était avec lui ...

Mais c'était bien ça le problème : il n'avait jamais put piffé ce gas ! Ni Samasu, le "demi frère" d'Hotaru. C'est sans doute pourquoi il avait traverser un Seikamon, n'écoutant pas une seule seconde les protestations derrière lui et il sentit bien qu'Izuru et quelques uns de ses hommes le suivait, il les aurait bien renvoyé, mais il savait pas sur quoi il risquait de tomber et si le Môme était dans une sale situation, il préférait avoir de l'aide pour le protéger que de jouer les gros machos ! Avec ses compagnions, ils arrivèrent et la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut l'absence de l'énergie de l'ébène ...

Nul part ? Il était repartit à la Soul Society ? Juste au moment où le géant traverser le portail ? Il y croyait pas une seule seconde : les coïncidences, sa existe pas ! Cherchant d'autre pression, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la trace de Pedazo et comme il savait que le Môme voulait lui faire la peau, il y alla sans la moindre hésitation et se stoppa net en voyant le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait a Terre, une mare de sang s'étant former en dessous ... Et son énergie spirituelle inexistante, ne pouvant signifier qu'une seule et unique chose ...

Hotaru ... Mort ? Allons donc, c'était pas possible ... Ouais ! Combien de foi le Môme lui avait dit qu'il pouvait pas mourrir ... Il avait pas arrêté de lui sortir cette ânerie, avouant sans cesse qu'il ne rêvait que de sa, mais qu'il arrivait pas à clamser ! Et là ... Il était quoi ? ... Il n'était pas mort peut être ?

- Enfoiré ! Grogna t il.

Il reporta ensuite toute son attention sur Muda qui combattait Pedazo et Byakuya, Aidé par Shuiro Hikaru et Mugurama Kensei, tout deux les ayant rejoints on ne sait quand. Lequel avait tuer Hotaru ? ... Zaraki ressera sa prise sur le manche de son zanpakuto au point que ses jointures pâlirent à vus d'oeil ... Lequel il devait tranché ? Il en savait foutrement rien par ce qu'il pouvait soupçonné tout le monde en cet instant ... Même les Shinigami ... Surtout les Shinigami ...

D'autre arrivaient, prenant part à la batail, mais c'était ceux qui avaient étés toujours présent qui intéressa tout particulièrement le Capitaine de la Onzième Division, il aggripa le manche de son arme à deux mains et l'abaissa avec une telle puissance que l'aire se fendit et faillit frapper de plein fouet Mugurama qui pesta contre lui, mais ses insultes s'étranglèrent lorsqu'il rencontra le regard emplis de rage du géant.

- Lequel de vous ... Murmura t il avant d'hurler bien plus fort : Lequel de vous à tuer Hotaru ?

- Quel question stupide ! Lâcha Muda avec un sourire supérieur. Ce sont eux qui l'ont tuer ... Croyez vous que nous aurions tourner notre arme vers lui ?

- Pedazo ... Gronda le géant.

Mais le regard écarquiller du Secunda Espada l'intrigua et il suivit son regard, voyant Izuru retourner le cadavre, il fut intriguet par le comportement du cramoisie.

- Non, ne t'approche pas de lui ! Hurla la voie si reconnaissable d'Habama.

La situation échappé de plus en plus à Kenpachi, il ne comprenait plus rien du tout et il se demanda si le monde n'était pas entrain de devenir fou, à moins que ce ne soit les autres qui étaient fou ? Pourquoi l'Arrancar se précipité sur Izuru, comme s'il courrait un grave danger ? Pourquoi ... Tous les Arrancars semblaient ils si nerveux ? ... Terrifier ...

Habama se jetta sur Izuru, celui ci c'était levé et avait hésité entre levé son arme et laisser faire la chose, heureusement qu'il était resté inactifs car quelque chose frapper l'emplacement où le blond c'était trouvé une seconde plus tôt et l'attaque venait clairement du cadavre d'Hotaru ...

Il se relevait, son regard devenus rouge et doré ... Zaraki ... N'était pas enchanté de le voir se relevé ... C'était incroyable, mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir son amant en face de lui et au contraire, il ne reconnaissait pas Hotaru, ce n'était pas son visage délicat et il ne dégagait plus la même chose, son aura ressemblait de plus en plus à celle d'une bête sauvage. L'uniforme du shinigami commençait à s'évaporait, consumer par des flammes qui naissait de son corps, qui semblait l'envelopper et ce fut bientot tout le corps qui ressembla à une torche vivante, ses cheveux habituellement noir devenant des flammes orangés tandis que d'énorme ailes aparaissés dans son dos, des ailes faites de flammes.

La température augmenté de façon expotentiel, l'aire devenant de plus en plus étouffant et le géant de muscle ne savait plus qui il avait en face de lui. Certaine des paroles du Môme lui revinrent à l'esprit comme d'autre que Izuru lui avait rapporté du séjour de Las Noches : on ne leurs avaient pas tout dit au sujet d'Hotaru ... Et il en avait la preuve là ...

- On s'en va ! Annonça Muba d'une voie victorieuse.

En se tournant vers lui, Zaraki comprit que cela avait fait partis de leurs plans ... Ou de celui du Roi, ce n'était plus trop important pour le géant de muscle : ils avaient prévus sa mort et ils avaient prévus ce qui était entrain de se passé ! Ils voulaient donc utilisé "ça" contre les Arrancars ? Pour pouvoir les détruires ? Ils avaient tué ... Le Môme !

- Habama, ne reste pas à coté de lui ! Hurlait Pedazo, ramenant à la "réalitée" Kenpachi.

Le fraccion semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à se relevé, à moins qu'il ne restait obstinément allongé sur Izuru pour pouvoir le protéger ... Mais, jamais Hotaru aurait fait de mal au blond ...

Hotaru, oui, mais "la chose" qu'il y avait en face d'eux ? Etait ce réellement le "Môme" ?

Non, ce n'était plus lui, sa mort avait détruit ce qu'il était pour laisser place à un être qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il n'avait jamais soupçonner l'existence et cet être pouvait il être son amour ? Où était il ? Où était le Môme pendant que cette créature pointé le bout de son nez ?

- Capitaine Kenpachi ! Appella derrière lui Hitsugaya.

Mais lui, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre a abandonner son ami, Izuru était toujours protéger par Habama quand aux autres, il se préparer à ce battre ...

Où était sa place à lui ? Observant ses êtres qui étaient sencés être ses ennemis faire face à la créature qu'était devenus Hotaru, il se demanda s'il avait encore sa place quelques parts ... Il était rester à la Soul Society pour tenter de protégé son amant, mais ... C'était la créature son amant ... Et elle ne semblait plus aussi fragile ... En fait, il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui ... Un Hollow ...

- Zaraki ? Lâcha Yachiru toujours accroché à son épaule.

- Peut être que j'me plante depuis le début ? Rala t il.

- A quel sujet ?

- Pour protéger Hotaru, être à ses cotés n'es pas suffisant ... J'aurais dut le comprendre ... Ils l'ont butés ... Et voilà ce qu'il devient ?

- Alors, on deserte ? Demanda Ikkaku sur un ton ironique.

Haussant les sourcils, le géant se tourna vers son Troisième et Cinquième siège qui souriaient tout deux ...

- Vous êtes pas obligé d'venir. Rala t il.

- Je mourrais sous vos ordres ! Lâcha le chauve.

- Et moi, je trouve plus amusant de vous suivre ! Avoua l'autre en renvoyant vers l'arrière une de ses mèches.

Un sourire carnisier apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Alors j'éspére que vous êtes prés à crevé, j'crois bien que le Môme à totalement perdus la raison ... Et qu'il va tous nous tuer !

Et c'est sans un regard vers ses supérieurs que le géant c'était joint aux Arrancars, arrivant juste à temps pour protéger Kuchiki, ce qui était ironique vus que c'était le gas qu'il n'aurait jamais pus blerrer avant ...

* * *

- Hé bien, que vous protégiez Kuchiki es surprenant ! Ne put s'empêché de faire remarquer Ichimaru.

- On a apprit qu't'étais avec lui, alors, fallait bien que j'le protége le noble pour te mettre dans la poche ! Rala bruillament le géant. Quoi que, maintenant, j'suis plus sûr de rien ! Mais m'en fou, on a bien remarquer que Kuchiki était le pote de Pedazo et ses deux la dans la poche, et on était considérer comme des alliés !

- "Pote" ? Répéta t il en haussant les sourcils.

- Quoi, t'es pas au courant ?

Un sourire carnissier apparut sur le coin des lèvres de Zaraki qui jetta un coup d'oeil au Secunda.

- Sur le champs de bataille, son complémentaire maintenant : font toujours un tabac ! Z'ont même réussis à tenire tête à Kyoraku et Ukitake pendant plus d'une dizaine de minute ! L'apprend très vite le p'tit gamin !

Aizen sembla prendre en compte cette remarque, jettant un rapide coup d'oeil aux deux hommes avant de reporter toute son attention sur Zaraki, celui ci souriait toujours autant, assit à une chaise qu'on lui avait apporté, on commencé à manquer de place à cette table et en fait, c'était claire, plus personne ne pourrais si installer, le géant prenant bien plus de place que quiconque.

- Donc, la Onzième Division à leurs plus puissants hommes. Nota Aizen.

- Plus que ça ! Avoua franchement Zaraki. La plupart de mes hommes n'ont pas tarder à déserté en se rendant à Hueco Mundo, depuis, ils vivent en cohabitation avec les Arrancars déjà là bas ... Enfin, disons surtout qu'ils se frittent joyeusement les uns les autres et que Ryuuken es pas content vus qu'Orihime doit souvent aller là bas pour les soignier ...

- Toute une Division ? Répéta étonner Rei. Ses hommes vous étez si fidèle que ça ?

- J'dis pas que c'est "toute" la Division, mais une grande partie quand à savoir s'ils sont fidèles, franchement, j'm'en branle, mais ils m'ont suivit et j'pense que c'est par ce que le nouveau es le p'tit branleur de première ! Vous savez ... Hirako et la Vice Capitaine, c'est la furie blonde, Sarugaki !

- Depuis quand les Shinigami font ils confiance aux Vizards ? Demanda intriguet Aizen.

- Ils leurs font pas confiance, manque d'effectifs flagrant ! Avec Aikawa, Soi Fon, Yamamoto ... Ils ont pas eu l'choix ! D'autant que l'autre nous à aussi suivit !

Le géant jetta un rapide coup d'oeil au Quinta qui fronça les sourcils, croissant les bras sur son torse ce qui le fit sourire d'avantage, un sourire qui n'échappa à personne et le Noventa lâcha un petit grognement, signifiant qu'il était là, lui aussi.

- Vous avez pus vaincre Hotaru ? Demanda intriguet Rei.

- Non et c'est bien là le problème : on ne l'a pas vaincus et il es toujours quelques parts à Hueco Mundo ! Avoua franchement le géant en se tournant vers elle. On a une putain de bestiole qui hante Hueco Mundo et on sait jamais où elle va attaqué ... Heureusement que les Shinigami deserteur et les Arrancars s'entendent, sinon, j'crois qu'on en aurait perdus tout un tas ! Les Shinigami sente l'arrivé d'Hotaru et les Arrancars ouvre un garganta le temps de fuire à un autre endroit ...

- Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi il ne vous à pas tuez vous tous. Avoua Aizen.

* * *

**Lexique ****:**

_Graza :_ Héron (en espagniol, bien sûr)

Inazuma : 稲妻 【いなづま】 éclair

Kuragari : 暗がり 【くらがり】 obscurité , endroit obscur


	7. Chapitre 6 : La Raison

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Ralentissement de publication prochaine, c'est claire : mon père es de retour à la maison et chaque foi, il me dit que je suis trop sûr le net ... D'autant que je dois partager mon ordi avec lui vus que le principal es mort, j'ai de la chance, quand il tombe sur mes dossiers "compromettant" ... Il ne dit rien ... _ ...

Sinon ... Ha, que dire ? Je ne sais point ! J'éspére ne pas prendre de retard sur les publications, je vais tâcher de les maintenirs, mais bon, attendez pas d'OS ce mois ci.

**

* * *

**

Le combat opposant les Arrancars à l'étrange être qu'était devenus Hotaru fut sans doute l'un des plus éprouvant qu'ils n'eurent jamais véccus ! Aikawa était déjà un Shinigami puissant et dangereux, mais sous cette forme "primaire", il possèdait bien plus de pouvoir et des capacités extraordinaires. Habama restait toujours plaqués sur le corps d'Izuru, tentant de le maintenir au sol pour évité d'être considérait comme un ennemi par la créature qui réagissait à l'instinct et qui ne faisait que se protéger, qui s'assurer ne plus être en danger sur son propre territoire ...

- Habama, qu'est ce que c'est ? S'écria Izuru en tentant de se dégager. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- J't'en supplis, reste comme ça, juste quelques instants ! Supplia l'Arrancar en jettant un regard à Pedazo qui esquivait difficilement toute les boules de feu qu'envoyé la créature.

- C'est Aikawa ! C'est le Capitaine Aikawa !

Le blond se débattis comme un petit diable, réussisant à se défaire de l'emprise de l'Arrancar et se précipitant vers l'affrontement, voulant sans doute le stopper, mais qu'espérait il ? Grognant, Habama réussis à le cessire au bras, n'ayant aucune envie de le voir se faire tuer ! Qu'aurait il put faire contre ça ? Le jeune homme ne se rendait pas compte que ce n'était pas Hotaru !

Personne n'avait donc expliquer la particularitée de cet être à la Soul Society ? Bien sûr que non ! Qui aurait put admettre que le Capitaine de la Troisième Division ne pouvait pas mourir, même en le tuant ... Ils avaient essayés de le tuer ... Rei le leurs avoués, le Roi avait tenté de le faire tuer à plusieurs reprise et cela avait échoué, cela avait même provoquer plusieurs morts dont trois Capitaines qui n'avaient rien put faire contre lui !

- Izuru, si tu y va, il va te tué ! Hurlait Habama. Il faut attendre que ça passe ! Pitié, n'y va pas !

- Qu'est c'que tu veux dire ? On ne peu pas le laisser ici !

- On a pas le choix ! Vient, on va aller sur Terre, on peu rien faire d'autre !

- Mais ...

- Ce n'es plus Hotaru Aikawa ! Ce n'es plus l'homme que tu a connus ! Il es mort et il se réincarne ! Il es comme le phoenix ... Il EST le Phoenix !

Et, lorsqu'il à été tuer, la première chose qui vient à l'esprit de l'homme c'est de ce protéger ... En tuant tout ce qui l'entour, car il sait qu'il a été tuer et qu'il faut éliminé la menace, d'instinct, il tuera les plus fort pour finir par les plus faible, réagissant comme une bête traqué, ne se souvenant pas de ceux qui furent ses amis où ses ennemis et s'en prenant aux deux ...

L'unique foi où il était "mort" à la Soul Society, il avait causé d'énorme dégat et tuer tellement de personne, le Roi n'avait plus rien tenté après cette désagréable surprise ... Ils ne l'avaient stoppé que grace à l'intervention de Rei, il n'avait pas put lui faire le moindre mal ... Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas expliquer les raisons exacte, assurant qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amant, juste des amis d'enfances qui avaient fait un grand bout de chemin ensemble ...

- C'est pour ça qu'il dit ne pas pouvoir "mourir" ? S'étonna Izuru. Par ce qu'il ne le peu vraiment pas ?

- Izuru, il faut partir ! Lâcha l'Arrancar d'une voie suppliante, le tirant déséspérament. S'il te plait ! Ne restons pas là !

Mais il était déjà trop tard ... La créature avait posé son regard incandessant sur eux et sembla analysé la situation, et sans doute que de son point de vus primitif et perdu, il en déduisit qu'ils étaient dangereux ... Non, ce n'était pas à cause de ça ... Peut être que, dans son inconcient, il c'était souvenus du blondinet et ne cherché qu'à le protéger ! En tous les cas, Habama sentit une brulure tranché son torse, la créature n'ayant toujours pas fait appelle à son arme, n'utilisant que sa pression en la concentrant pour en faire une arme provisoir, se battant à l'instinct.

Quelqu'un hurla son nom, plusieurs personnes en réalité, l'une d'entre elle était sans doute Taisuru ... Et, parmis elles, il reconnut celle du blond qui hantait ses rêves depuis tellement d'années maintenant. Il tombait vers l'arrière, mais ne toucha pas le sol et essayant plutôt d'évaluer la situation, il se dit qu'il avait du soucit à ce faire. S'il survivait, Taisuru et Erwan le tueraient sans doute ce soir ...

- Fuis, Izuru. Souffla t il en grimaçant de douleur.

Sa blessure saignait, mais beaucoup moins qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, il pourrait sans doute tenir quelques instants, le temps d'essayer de se transformer, mais plutôt que de l'abandonner à son triste sort, le blond se releva, l'arme levé vers Hotaru, une scène à laquel l'Arrancar n'aurait jamais voulut assisté vus qu'il connaissait l'attachement qu'éprouver le Vice-Capitaine pour son supérieur. Peut être voulait il tenté de résonner l'homme ... Mais c'était risqué, tellement qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il y arrive ...

La créature dut se sentir trahis par l'être qu'elle n'avait cherché qu'à protéger car elle sembla prendre pour cible le blond et Habama lâcha un grognement de fustration, essayant de se relevé, mais quelqu'un fut bien plus rapide et alors qu'Aikawa voulait tenté de transperser son subalterne, une mains cessit son poigniet, ne se souciant pas des flammes qui dévorèrent dès lors sa chaire. Le géant fait de muscle ne semblait pas vouloir utilisé son arme.

- Alors quoi, tu r'connait plus tes amis, Môme ? Demanda la voie rocailleuse de Kenpachi. Qu'tu t'en prenne à tes ennemi comme Kuchiki ou Pedazo, mais à lui ? Ne voulait tu pas le protéger ? Et moi ? Tu va m'tuer aussi ?

La créature réagit dans la seconde, se défaissant de l'entrainte et s'écartant. Il sembla hésité ... Perdue comme jamais ... Et la bête, terrifiait par ce qu'elle devait alors éprouvé, s'enfui, s'aidant de ses ailes pour atteindre une vitesse ahurisante, disparaissant dans la nature ...

Le visage inquiet d'Izuru se posa sur lui et il se pencha vers pour l'examiné avant de grimacé, il devait considéré que cette blessure était plutôt moche et vus la douleur qu'éprouvé Habama, elle devait êtr plus que moche ! Ne pas penser à la douleur ... Ne surtout pas pensé à la douleur ... Essayé de l'oublier en faisant place à son humour grotesque ! Oui, il pouvait faire ça !

- Hé, j'ai encore réussis à attiré ton attention ! Tenta t il en souriant. J'suis sûr de te mettre dans mon lit ce soir ! J'y arrive toujours quand j'me fais blesser en jouant au super héro ! ... Hein ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment d'draguer ? Rala le géant, secouant sa mains en parti carboniser. Tu peu pas faire comme tout le monde et gémir de douleur en te plaignant ?

- Mais, vous vous plaignez pas vous !

- Par ce que j'ai pas l'rôle de fillette dans l'lit mon p'tit !

Habama fit une moue triste avant de reporter son attention sur le blond, il semblait totalement terroriser et semblait essayé de le soignier.

- Izuru, j'ai bobo, tu me fais un bisou ? Lâcha t il.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Hurla pour toute réponse le Shinigami, grinçant des dents.

- C'est bon, on va s'occupez de lui ... Annonça Byakuya. Vous ferriez mieux de retourner chez vous pour soigniez vos blessures.

- Ca tombe bien, cher nous, c'est cher vous maintenant ! Lâcha le géant sans la moindre hésitation. J'sais pas pour Izuru, mais moi, j'ai plus aucune raison de rester à la Soul Society, surtout si c'est eux qui on tuer le Môme ...

- Capitaine Kenpachi ? Lâcha étonner Habama.

- Quoi, y a pas de place pour nous ? M'racontez pas de bobard ! Vous avez accepté Yoruichi, pourquoi pas nous ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas nous ? Sourit Izuru.

- Chic, on pourra coucher ensemble tous les soir !

* * *

Ils semblaient étonné de le voir franchir la porte, surtout Ichimaru qui haussa les sourcils et le blond ne put s'empêché de se frotter la nuque de géne, les observants tour à tour. Evidement, l'argenté et son amant avaient tout fait pour que, justement, ce genre de chose n'arrive pas : que leurs Vice-Capitaine ne les suivent pas et, mis a part Hinamori, Hisagi et Izuru avaient fini par trahir la Soul Society, mais pas forcément à cause d'eux, pour des raisons plus personnel et maintenant ... Bah, maintenant, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix, ils allaient devoir acceptés leurs présence ici ! A moins de vouloir les faires condamné à mort par la Soul Society ...

- Vous êtes tous ici pour nous soutenir ? Demanda Aizen avec un sourire ironique.

- Pas du tout ! Rala bruillament Kenpachi. J'suis là par amour ! Comme les deux autres gamins !

Le brun haussa les sourcils en fixant le géant, sans doute étonner par un telle aveux ... Et en effets, cela était étonnant : cette masse de muscle qui ne semblait vouloir vivre que pour se battre venait d'avoué qu'il n'y avait pas que la baston dans sa vie et qu'il avait un coeur ! Et en plus, il venait de dévoilé les petits secret des deux autres qui lui lancèrent un regard sombre.

- Va falloir que tu régle vite fait leurs situations ! Décréata le géant. Et la mienne, sa serait sympa !

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Aizen. Il me semble que vous vous êtes très bien débrouiller ses deux dernières années, non ?

- Pas du tout ! Si tu savais ... Parait que c'est même notre présence qui fou la merde à donf !

- Evidement ! S'écria Pedazo en levant les bras au ciel. Tu te fritte avec tout le monde ! T'a faillit tuer plusieurs foi Kuro !

- Mais qu'est c'que j'y peu s'il es faible ? Il a cas devenir plus fort encore ce petit con !

- Je vous ferez remarqué que le "petit con" es là ! Lâcha outré le Septima.

- Si tu te sens insulté, on peu tenter de régler ça en bas ! Sourrit cruellement le géant. T'a de la chance, j'ai déjà mon handicap vus que l'autre furie me la pétée tout à l'heure ...

Izuru soupira, déséspérer de voir qu'il n'en avait pas eu asser pour la journée. Le blond s'avança dans la pièce, portant son uniforme blanc. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement pousser jusqu'à ses épaules. Il portait un hakama sous un large kimono qui était légèrement entrouvert sur son torse, ne se souciant plus de chose aussi inutile que "pudeur" ou autre ...

- Hé bien, je vois que, pendant ses septs ans, un tas d'allier nous à rejoint. Souffla le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo. Je comprend mieux pourquoi Ryuuken me fait tant de reproche ... En effets, ce ne sont pas les plus ... "Tendre" et "Délicat" qui nous on suivit ...

- Ouais, pauvre de toi ! Soupira Kenpachi. Et encore ... A cause de notre arrivé, ça a foutus un bordel grave ! Alors, tu compte faire quoi de nous ?

- Seigneur, si je puis me permettre, je vous conseille de forcé Taisuru à prendre Izuru comme fraccion.

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent en même temps le Noventa et le Quinta.

- Bah, comme il es de toute façon avec Habama ... Sinon, ils pourront plus couché ensemble ...

- Pardon ? Lâcha très intéresser Ichimaru. Habama à enfin réussis à mettre quelqu'un dans son lit ?

- Non, en fait, c'est le contraire ! C'est Izuru qui le fou dans son lit !

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en fixant le Secunda Espada. Ho, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas le franc parler ravageur de l'Arrancar, mais qu'il sorte un truc pareille devant tout les Espada, c'était ... La honte la plus total ! Bon, en même temps, c'était pas comme s'ils avaient décidé de caché la chose, cela faisait longtemps que tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient ensemble et même les enfants l'avaient comprit ... Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient cependant pas avoir d'enfant, tous rêvant de voir d'autre plus petit qu'eux ...

- Pardon ? S'écria Ichimaru, vraiment très surprit. Voulez vous dire que mon petit Izuru es le dominant ?

Le blond répondit pas un sourire ironique ... Avant que celui ci ne disparaisse, sentant le regard éléctrique du Noventa et du Quinta, des sueurs froides se formant dans son dos. Les deux Espada n'appréciaient pas cette situation ... Et pour cause : Habama était une partie de Taisuru et celui ci était avec Erwan, autant dire que la situation était très étrange ... Ils semblaient avoir beaucoup plus de mal à coupé le lien et ... Dans certaine situation ... Ce qui ce passé avec l'un se répercuter sur l'autre, ce que n'apprécier pas du tout le Quinta !

- Seigneur Aizen, pitié, faite en sorte que Taisuru prenne Izuru comme fraccion ! Soupira brutalement Renji. Quand il a pas son "Izuru", il es insupportable !

- Abarai ! S'écria Erwan en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ! C'est vrais ! Et me regarde pas comme ça ! Moi, j'ai donné raison à Pedazo à l'époque !

- Et on ne peu pas demandé mon avis avant ? Soupira Taisuru.

- Quoi ? Sa te plait pas de ressentir toute ses choses graces à Habama ? Lâcha le Secunda avec un sourire qui indiquer clairement qu'il allait sortir une grosse connerie. J'suis sûr qu'Erwan fait pas mieux ! Pourquoi vous prenez pas plutôt exemple sur ce qu'ils font ?

La seconde d'après, Pedazo était obliger d'esquiver le cendrier que lui balancer dessus le Quinta, fortement offenser. Il se leva et lança un regard noir à Izuru qui s'y était habitué depuis longtemps, comprenant parfaitement sa situation ... Si Taisuru pouvait ressentir tout ce qu'Habama ressentait, c'était aussi réciproque ... Mais, il semblait bien que le le blond fessait plus de chose au cramoisie que le Quinta n'en faisait au Noventa ...

La relation était très vite devenus compliquer pour eux ... Et, pour cause : Habama étant un fraccion, il n'était sencé n'appartenir qu'à son maître ou bien à un autre fraccion du Noventa, c'était pourquoi Pedazo avait confié Izuru à celui ci, mais cela n'avait enchanté personne si ce n'était les deux amants ... Certain Arrancars trouvé cela fort humiliant de voir un Shinigami "dominé" un des leurs ... Mais, heureusement, Izuru était asser fort pour se défendre contre eux, sauf peut être contre Kuro ... Qui avait à plusieurs reprise tenter de lui faire du mal, heureusement qu'il avait des alliées ...

- Est ce pour cela qu'il y a une tention entre notre Secunda et les Espada ? Demanda étonner Aizen. Ne me dite pas que vous êtes ainsi pour une chose aussi futile ?

- Vous, vous n'êtes pas incommodé par le fait de devoir partager votre amant avec Sire Kuchiki ? Lâcha brutalement Taisuru en se levant.

Le regard d'Aizen brilla de menace.

- Ce qui se passe à ce niveau es trop intime, ne posez pas de question dans se sens. Souffla t il séchement.

Le Noventa se rassit, devenant soudainement raide, se rendant bien compte qu'il avait sans doute dit un mot de trop.

- Il n'aura de toute façon plus se problème ! Railla le Septima en lançant un regard sombre à Pedazo. Ichimaru va vite se rendre compte que "Sire Kuchiki" préfére la couche de notre cher Secunda Espada !

Izuru fronça les sourcils, jettant un regard noir au Septima qui dut sentir son hostilité vus qu'il reporta bientôt toute son attention vers lui et fini par lui sourire, se doutant bien que, pour le moment, le blond n'était pas du tout capable de le battre ... Pour le moment ! Un jour, Izuru finirait par trouvé un moyen de lui faire mordre la poussière ! Il devrait bien, surtout s'il voulait pouvoir protéger l'homme qu'il aimait, non ?

- Je ne suis pas là que pour Habama. Avoua franchement Izuru. Je suis aussi là pour qu'on trouve une solution pour le Capitaine Aikawa ...

- Evidement, nous nous en doutions. Souffla Aizen en se tournait vers ses deux superviseurs, Shihouin et Ichimaru. Que pensez vous ?

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe s'il a pas sont "Izuru" le petit Habama ? Sourit la tannée.

- Il tape l'incruste dans les chambres et fait certaine chose ! Avoua franchement Renji. Un soir, on la surprie entrain d'essayer d'entrer dans la chambre de Pedazo, mais, il à pas réussit ... Et puis, il veut s'initié au couple à trois avec Uryû et moi ... Et crois pas pouvoir lui échappé ! Il s'attaque aussi aux filles ! ...

- Je suis d'avis de confier Izuru à Taisuru !

- Moi aussi ! Sourit à son tour Ichimaru.

- Bande d'enfoiré ! Lâcha mécontant l'Espada.

- Allons, ce n'es pas la fin du monde ! Soupira Aizen. Et pour Shuhei ...

- Si moi, vous me forcez à prendre Izuru, vous devez forcé Ulquiorra à prendre Hisagi !

- Pourquoi ça ? Lâcha étonner le Cuarta, ne comprenant sans doute pas pourquoi on le méler à cette drole d'affaire.

- Hé, s'il prend Hisagi, il doit aussi prendre Akon ? Fit remarquer Renji.

- Mais non, Akon, c'est un prisonnier de guerre ! Répliqua Pedazo.

- Vous êtes fous de vouloir mettre les trois dans la même pièce ! Décréta Izuru en secouant doucement la tête.

- Ouais, c'est vrais, mais bon, on s'en fou nous : on fera forcément plus de bruit qu'eux ! Sourit l'Octavo.

- Hé, ho, qu'est ce que tu sous entend là ? Soupira le Secunda.

- Que toi aussi tu va grimper au rideau ! Soupira le blond en secouant la tête.

- Non mais, je rêve ! Lâcha étonner Ichimaru. Qui à dévergondé mon petit Izuru ?

- C'est lui même qui c'est dévergondé ! Assura avec un large sourire Pedazo avant de le perdre. Quoi qu'en fait, c'est peut être Habama ...

- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi je devrais prendre ce "Shuhei" et ce "Akon" comme fraccion. Fit remarqué Ulquiorra.

Ha, oui, tien, alors ... Comment être vachement subtile ? Izuru voulut y réfléchir, mais c'était sans compter la franchise écrassante de Pedazo qui n'y passa pas par quatre chemin :

- Par ce qu'ils couchent tout les deux avec Lana !

Il y eux un silence, tout le monde regardant plus où moins choquer le Secunda qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi certain jouer les "outrés" : tout le monde au manoir savait qu'Akon et Hisagi courraient tout les deux après la fraccion et tout le monde savait aussi que l'Arrancars se laissait avoir de temps en temps ... Que se soit par l'un ou par l'autre ... Certain regard se possèrent sur l'ex-Vice Capitaine, celui ci avait légèrement rougit ... Un peu normal ... Vus sa situation ...

- D'accord, je le prend pour fraccion. Lâcha le Cuarta sur un ton monotone.

- Quoi ? S'écria Pedazo en se levant. Tu demande même pas si elle es amoureuse, ni rien ?

- Est ce qu'ils portent des préservatifs ?

Le Secunda s'effondra en partie sur la table et Hisagi devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de Renji ... Pourtant, on les avaient prévenus que le Cuarta était un peu ... "Moue" pour tout ce qui concerner les relations "humaines". C'était à ce demandé comment il avait put finir avec Orihime ... Izuru se tourna vers son compagnion de fortune qui bégeuiller quelques mots incompréhensibles, finisant par abandonner avant de se tourner vers Izuru, lui quemandant de l'aide d'un regard suppliant.

- Ha, moi, j'ai pas ce problème ! Fit il remarquer. Il risque pas de tombé enceinte Habama ! ...

- Cela serait intéressant de voir ce que donnerait un mélange Shinigami/Arrancar ! Annonça la voie monotone d'Akon à l'entré. Je trouve que le mélange Arrancar/Humain, je suis presser de pouvoir mettre la mains sur une hybride !

L'homme portait entra dans la pièce, ne prenant pas en considération le fait qu'il était sencé être un "hotage", il s'approcha en jettant un coup d'oeil à un dossier qu'il était entrain d'analysé. Bien sûr, cette intrusion n'était pas vus d'un bon oeil par certain Esapada, mais bon, la plupart avaient dut s'y faire, Akon étant, mine de rien, très utile, surtout aux deux mères des "hybrides" ...

- Nous somme en réunion ! Fit remarquer Pedazo.

Pour toute réponse, Akon lui envoya sa fumer à la figure, le regardant d'un mauvais oeil, avant de reporter toute son attention sur Aizen.

- J'éspére que vous m'autoriserez vite à concevoir un enfant avec la fraccion du Cuarta ! Lâcha t il avant de déposer son rapport devant Pedazo.

Il repartit sans un mot supplémentaire ...

- J'ai pas tout compris. Avoua franchement Ichimaru.

- Akon es toujours comme ça ! Sourit Pedazo. C'est à cause de Lana, quand il es trop pressant avec elle, elle vient se caché dans ma chambre ...

- Pardon ? Gronda soudainement le Sexta. Tu peu répéter ?

- Non mais se passe jamais rien de sexuelle ! J'te jure ! On fait que dormir !

- Dans le ... Même lit ? ...

Le Secunda fixant son amant et Izuru aurait bien voulus lui venir en aide, vraiment, mais il avait peur de se faire déchiqueter par Grimmjow, alors il se tue et fit comme s'il n'entendait pas la conversation, se tournant plutôt vers Hisagi qui souriait victorieusement : il arrivait aussi que la fraccion se cache dans la chambre de Pedazo pour le fuir lui et ... A priorie, maintenant ... Elle ne pourrait plus les fuirs, à moins de vouloir provoquer un conflits entre les amants Espada ...

- Et qui d'autre t'a acceuillie dans ton "lit" sans "rien de sexuelle" ? Lâcha sur un ton extrémement menaçant le bleuté.

- Pour ma propre sécurité, je préfére ne pas en parler ... Avoua Pedazo en souriant nerveusement.

- Si nous pouvions simplement achevé cette réunion, cela m'arrangerais. Avoua franchement Aizen sur un ton froid. Bon, Kenpachi Zaraki, je sais que cela va parraître bizarre pour beaucoup de personne, mais je pense que vous nommez "Superviseurs" devrait vous convenirs ... Surtout si vous avez une petite "armée" qui vous suis ... Je vais peut être en profité pour nommer officiellement Ryuuken Ishida à ce poste.

- En effets, cela me donnera le droit de tuer quiconque ravagera mon manoir ! Lâcha la voie menaçante du Quincy qui était revenus.

- Aizen, tu te rend compte que ton armée est une armée de bras cassé complétement barré ? Fit remarquer Zaraki avec un large sourire.

- Se sont les fous les plus dangereux sur tout les mondes !

- Je confirme ! Sourit largement Yoruichi. J'aimerais pas être à la place du Roi, moi !

- En tout les cas, je crois que nous allons devoir attendre encore un peu avant de nous attaquer à lui ... Notre objectifs et de remettre la mains sur Hotaru Aikawa, je n'aimerais pas que le Roi puisse remettre la mains sur lui, autant profité de son état pour nous l'approprier ...

Izuru, face à cette annonce, ne put que sourire : ils allaient pouvoir tenté de sauver leurs amis perdus dans Hueco Mundo et qui ne reviendrait à la raison que grace à Rei, celle ci était la personne qui l'avait stoppé la foi précédente, elle pourrait sans doute les aidés cette foi et à eux tous, ils ne risquaient pas de se faire tuer en essayant de lui parler ...

* * *

La "chose" qu'était devenus Hotaru Aikawa errait sans but dans Hueco Mundo, réagissant comme une bête primitif et rien de plus, ses instincts étaient surtout basser sur la protection de son territoire, rien de plus car même si sa consommation en énergie spirituelle était énorme, les réserves étaient illimités lorsqu'il était sous cette forme primitif, le besoin de manger n'héxisté donc pas. Protéger le lieu de sa résidence en détruisant toute forme de vie "puissante" dans les alentoures.

Il avait décidé de vivre dans une étrange grotte, sous une cascade, il avait sentit plusieurs odeur étrange dont une lui "rappeller" quelque chose.

Bien sûr, cette créature ne "raisonner" pas normalement, mais certaine chose le rendait plus "heureu" comme par exemple, lorsqu'il voulait "goûté" quelque chose, il savait qu'on disait "manger" et ce "mot" le faisait entré dans un étrange état de transe, lorsqu'il avait voulut "manger" une pomme d'un arbre, il était resté sans bouger en la regardant, ne la voyant pas vraiment ... Et elle avait finit entièrement carbonisé, mais lui s'en fichait, il était retourner dans sa grotte, se laissant submerger par d'étrange émotion ...

"Souvenir" ... Ou plutôt, "Nostalgie", voilà ce que ressentait la créature sans le savoir, éprouvé des sentiments ...

La créature eu presque envie de retrouvé quelque chose, où plutôt, "quelqu'un", mais, étrangement, elle ne savait pas comment faire ... Surtout qu'elle devait toujours protégé son territoire ...

Assit dans sa grotte, il fixait l'eau qui dégringoler à l'entré de la cascade, provoquant un bruit infernale, mais qu'importe le bruit, lui qui ne dormait pas, lui qui ne vivait pas vraiment, lui qui n'était qu'une créature qui ne résonner que par ses instincts primitifs ... Lui que certain voulait sauvé sans qu'il le sache et sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi ...

Lui qui rêvait de mort et qui ne pouvait pas mourir par ce qu'il était immortel ...

Il restait assit dans sa grotte, surveillant et protégant le lieu de sa résidence ...Ne faisant rien d'autre qu'attendre ... Mais ... Attendre quoi ? ... Lui même ne le savait pas, il attendait peut être que le Roi vienne le cherché pour le forcé à tuer d'autre personne innocente, ou bien peut être qu'il attendait ... Quelqu'un d'autre ?


	8. Chapitre 7 : Retrouvail

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel :** Voilà, la partie des explications sur le passé et fini ! Bouclé, on va pouvoir passer au chose sérieuse ! ... Enfin, si on peu appeller ça "sérieux" ... J'suis pas sûre ... Mais bon, on va pouvoir commençait à aborder ce qui nous intéresse vraiment : l'évolution des couples ! *_* ... Aller, courage les filles, je vous promet d'essayer de tenir mes publications pendant mes absences, prier pour que je puisse vraiment accédé au net ! T_T ...

**

* * *

**

Dans une autre pièce, c'était un autre genre de bataille à laquel Uryû devait faire face, en effets, le jeune homme était sencé surveiller tout les enfants et, pour son plus grand malheur, aucun ne semblait vraiment enclin à lui obeir, tous un peu trop exité par le fait que leurs pères étaient juste dans la pièce d'a coté. Sei tenté même de fuir discrétement et il fallait que le Quincy reste extrémement vigilant pour garder tout ce petit monde !

Mikazuki se tortiller sur sa chaise, balançant les pieds en fixant la table sur laquel reposser son dessin, disons plutôt une feuille blanche, son crayon dans une main, son nounours dans l'autre. Kotori ne fessait même pas mine de dessinée, jettant de fréquent coup d'oeil à la porte, attendant sans doute le retour de Pedazo quand à Ren ... Tien, où était Ren ?

Fronçant les sourcils, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Uryû pour retrouvé le jeune garçon qui avait décidé de lui aussi tenté une évasion ! Ha, décidément, pas un pour rattrapper l'autre, les jumeaux étaient de vrais petite teigne ! Voyant qu'il était découvert, il s'élança vers l'autre porte, tentant sans doute fuire, mais il fonça dans un chauve qui se fit une joie de l'intespeter, le soulevant par le col de sa chemise et le pauvre petit garçon aggita frénétiquement les jambes et les pieds, se débattant comme un petit diable !

- Hé, t'a du mal à t'en sortir avec ses petits monstres ? Demanda le chauve avec un large sourire.

- C'est de votre faute ! Soupira Uryû. Je vous avez demandé de ne pas leurs apprendre les basses du "Shunpo" !

- Mais, ils nous ont fait les yeux doux ! Soupira Yumichikka. Comment résister à ses deux bouts de choux !

Uryû soupira en se rapprochant de Mikazuki, jettant un coup d'oeil à sa page toujours aussi blanche, Yumichikka s'intéressant plutôt à Sei, sachant trouvé les mots juste pour faire en sorte qu'elle reste sans trop bouger. Le Quincy ne savait pas comment faire pour parler avec la petite fille, ne pouvant même pas faire de commentaire sur son éventuelle dessin, il priait pour qu'Orihime revienne rapidement, elle était la seule à pouvoir rassurée la petite fille quand elle était dans cet état ... Ou bien, peut être que Pedazo aussi pouvait y parvenir, mais la relation qu'il y avait entre la mère et la fille était plus qu'intense ...

La petite fille fini par relaché son crayon en soupirant, abandonnant l'idée de faire quoi que se soit, elle se leva de sa chaise et fini par aller se réfugier dans le grand canaper, enroulant la queu du démon qu'elle tenait toujours fermement dans ses bras. A priori, la première rencontre entre le père et la fille c'était mal passé ... Mais, pouvait il l'aidé lui ? Franchement, que pouvait il dire de sa propre relation avec son ... Père ... Hum, en réalité, peut être que c'était la même ?

Uryû fini par s'accroupir devant la jeune fille, lui souriant en se frottant la nuque.

- Alors, comment tu va ? Demanda t il, ne sachant toujours pas comment aborder la "chose" ...

- Tu sais, maman m'a beaucoup parler de papa, mais l'avoir en face de moi, c'est tellement étrange. Avoua t elle franchement, aidant grandement le Quincy. Je crois qu'il ... A peur de moi ...

- C'est un peu normal, tu sais, ton père ... Est quelqu'un de très ... Comment dire ...

- Il a du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, je sais ... Maman m'a avoué qu'elle croyait au début que son amour lui serait jamais rendus et elle m'a dit qu'elle a été la plus heureuse du monde le jour où ils se sont aimés ...

- Je ne comprend pas ce qui ne va pas ...

- Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec lui ... C'est mon papa, mais, jusqu'à maintenant, c'est Pedazo qui c'est occupé de moi et ... Je l'aime beaucoup Pedazo, j'ai pas envie qu'on soit séparer ...

- Hé, ne t'inquiéte pas, ce n'es pas par ce que ton père es de retour que tu ne reverra jamais plus Pedazo ! Nous vivrons tous au manoir, jusqu'à ce que Las Noches soit reconstruit, je pense ... Après, on vivra tous dans nos appartement, mais Pedazo ne disparaitra pas de ta vie ...

- Papa ne l'aime pas, il a essayé de le tuer ...

- Vraiment ?

Elle aquiesça timidement en resserant son nounours, soupirant, se demandant sans doute comment réagir face à cette "tentative de meurtre". Le jeune homme était perdue, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette situation ... Surréaliste !

- Aller, tape fort ! Lâcher Ikkaku avec enthousiasme.

Hé voilà, le chauve qui aurait dut jouer les nounous étaient entrain d'exité d'avantage les enfants ! Ils étaient tous irrécupérable !

- Ikkaku, ne provoquer par cet enfant ! Soupira le Quincy. Dois je te rappeller que sa mère ne veut pas qu'il se batte ?

- Mais, j'veux juste l'endurcir ! Soupira le chauve en effectuant un jeu de jambe plus amusant qu'utile. Aller petit, montre que t'es un homme ! Montre que t'en a dans le slip !

- T'a fait dans ta culotte ? Demanda le petit garçon sur un ton extrémement candide.

- Mais non, aller, essaye de me taper !

Le garçonnet fronça les sourcils, séptique, et se tourna vers sa soeur qui haussa les épaules et lui fit un petit signe encouragant, le poussant à entré dans le jeu, alors Ren prit la position des catcheurs, sautillant sur place, il n'allait pas bien haut, bien sûr, mais bon ... Il tenta de frapper le chauf, le touchant au torse, mais un sourire ironique apparut sur le coin des lèvres de l'homme qui fini par rejetter la tête en arrière pour se moquer du pauvre garçon qui se sentit grandement insulté par la réaction de l'homme ...

- Et sa dit être un homme ! Se moqua t il.

Il donna une petite tape sur le front du jeune homme et ria plus fort encore, Uryû se décida à intervenir, n'ayant aucune envie que le petit garçon se sente d'avantage blesser, mais un grognement à l'entré de la pièce signala que quelqu'un allait se charger de l'affaire et Ikkaku s'étrangla à moitié, hoquettant en voyant la femme qui faisait craquer ses doigts avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Voyons si t'es un homme ... Lâcha la jeune femme.

Qui disparut, utilisant l'Hirenkyaku pour réapparaître devant l'homme et lui décocher un de ses splendides coups de poing et le pauvre Ikkaku se retrouva propulser à travers la pièce, son corps traversant le mur de la pièce, faisant gémir le Quincy qui savait que, ce soir, Ryuuken allait de nouveau leurs passer un sacret savon par ce qu'on s'amuser à "démolir" son manoir ...

Tatsuki Arisawa avait maintenant vingt deux ans, elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qui tombé jusqu'au bas de ses fesses et lui donnait un charme incroyable, elle ressemblait plus à une femme, tout du moins, physiquement, mais pas moralement ! Plus baguareuse que jamais, elle avait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre au Shinigami qui avaient apprit à la craindre et, surtout, à la fuir ! Et cela ne c'était pas arranger pendant les deux dernières années où elle c'était lier d'amitié à Kenpachi Zaraki ! Autant dire qu'elle en tirait un très bon enseignement !

Sei sauta de sa chaise pour aller regarder par le trou nouvellement former dans le mur et se tourna vers sa mère, les yeux emplis d'admiration ... Il était claire que la petite suivrait clairement le même chemin que sa mère !

- T'a battus ton record ! Lâcha t elle joyeusement. Il à traverser l'autre mur ! Mais Tonton Ryuuken à pas l'aire content ...

- Pourquoi, on voulait pas faire une porte dans se mur ? Demanda la voix amusé de Pedazo qui ne tarda pas à apparaître. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il à encore fait le punchi ball ?

- Il sous entendait que mon fils était une fillette ! S'écria Tatsuki avec force. Il va voir quand il aura pris quelques centimètres ! Il lui mettra de grosse racler, hein mon bébé ?

- Non, pas besoin, Sei se chargera de le taper ! Lâcha le petit Ren avec un grand sourire.

- Tatsuki Arisawa, les réparations pour les dégats seront directement pris de votre pay ! Lâcha tout naturellement Ryuuken de l'autre piéce.

- Tatsuki ? S'écria la voie si reconnaissable de Starrk.

Uryû ... Comprenait pourquoi son père en avait mare ... En effets, un mur aussi insignfiant que ceux fabriquer par les êtres humains ne put retenir Starrk et celui ci ... N'était pas si intéligent que ça : il avait crée une autre crevasse dans le mur. Il ne chercha pas longtemps la jeune femme et dès qu'il la trouva, il lui fonça littéralement dessus pour l'enlaçait, allant sans doute trop "vite" vus qu'ils tombèrent tout les deux.

- Hé, mais vont nous faire un petit sur le tapi ! Commenta Pedazo avec un large sourire.

- Chouette, un petite frère ou une petite soeur ! Jubila Sei.

- Moi aussi je veux un gros calin ! Clama haut et fort le petit Ren.

* * *

Tatsuki était à terre, un peu surprise et se demandant toujours ce qui c'était passé, bien sûr, elle était au courant que Starrk était là, mais elle ne c'était jamais imaginé qu'il puisse traverser le mur pour la rejoindre et ... En fait, ce n'était pas si déplaisant que ça de constaté qu'elle lui avait manqué à ce point ! En fait, elle était sans doute en plein extase ! ... Non, c'était le cas, elle se sentait euphorique, mais dut le repoussé légèrement, ne trouvant pas le sol très confortable, d'autant plus que Ren et Sei tiraient sur leurs vêtements pour eux aussi avoir droit à leurs calins.

Assise sur le sol, elle regretta d'avoir écouté les conseils d'Orihime : elle portait une jupe qui lui arrivé au dessus des genoux et des escarpins très peu adapter à la situation. Starrk fini par l'aider à se relever alors que Sei resta accrocher aux épaules du Primera tandis que Ren rester accrocher à leurs jambes.

- Vite maman, je le tiens ! S'écriait la petite fille. Attache le, comme ça, il partira plus !

- Ho oui, bonne idée ! Remarqua le petit garçon. Attend, je vais t'aider Sei !

Et il s'accrocha comme un koala à la jambe de l'ébène qui semblait à la foi dépassé et heureu de les voirs agir de la sorte. Il n'essayait même pas de faire semblant de se dégager. Il s'accrochait plutôt à Tatsuki et elle ne put s'empêché de lui rendre son emprise, elle était heureuse de se retrouvé enfin avec lui, elle avait attendus si longtemps ... Si longtemps que les larmes commençait à monter jusqu'à ses yeux.

- Ho, une petite famille de réuni ! Soupira mélancoliquement la voie de Gin.

Jettant un coup d'oeil au mur ravager, elle ne put s'empêché de sourire en voyant toute ses têtes qui observer cette scène avec un certain intérêt. Ha, décidément, ils ne changeraient pas ! Elle les saluat de la mains avant de la passer pour écrasser les larmes. Tatsuki n'avait pas pour habitude de se laissé, mais ne pouvait pas faire autrement, savourant totalement cet instant dont elle avait révés si souvent ... Et si ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Comme à chaque foi ?

S'écartant, elle observa l'homme qui n'avait changé que de vêtement, portant un très beau uniforme de samourai qui lui allait fort bien ... Le fait qu'il porte une telle tenue prouvait bien qu'il ce n'était pas un rêve : elle l'avait toujours revenus avec son uniforme blanc ! Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres, se montrant très prude, sans doute à cause de tout ses petits yeux innocent posé sur eux.

- Alors, où es donc Orihime ? Demanda intéresser Gin. Je crois qu'y en a un autre qui es jalou là ...

- Ho, elle es juste entrain de garré la voiture ! Sourit l'ébène. Elle ne va pas tarder à ...

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle entendit un boucan à l'entré de la pièce, près de la porte, signalant que quelqu'un avait été extrémement maladroit et elle entendit Ryuuken gémir, se déséspérant sans doute de voir son mobilier devoir être si souvent remplacer.

- Maman à encore fait une catastophe ! Commenta Mikazuki en soupirant. Est ce qu'elle était déjà aussi maladroite avant ?

- Bien plus que tu ne le crois ! Assura jovialement Pedazo.

La jeune femme fini par apparaître, sautant sur un pied, en se tenant le genoux, grognant légèrement. La belle rousse n'avait pas changé, bien sûr, elle possédait toujours une longue chevelure de feu qui cascader sur ses épaules, horner de petite tresse. Elle portait un tailleur, bien sûr, pour elle, c'était un pantalon ... Elle tombait bien trop souvent pour se permettre de porter une jupe car beaucoup de monde en aurait sans doute profité pour jetter un petit coup d'oeil.

Grognellant quelques injures dut à la douleur qu'elle éprouvait, elle fini par ce figer en jettant un coup d'oeil au mur, ses yeux s'écarquillant et elle sourit, se disant qu'elle ne risquait pas grand chose ...

- Hé, qui à décidé de démolir le mur ? Demanda t elle sur un ton amusé.

- Bah, de toute façon, avec tout ce beau petit monde qui se retrouve ici, j'pense qu'il faut aggrandire la salle à manger ! Avoua Pedazo, toujours de son trou. Ulquiorra, tu veu pas passer par la porte ? J'suis pas sûr que Ryuuken apprécie qu'on fasse un troisième trou ...

Il se tourna et sembla haussé les sourcils, cherchant quelqu'un qui ne devait plus y être ... Et, en se tournant vers son amie, Tatsuki se rendit compte que le Cuarta été bien plus malin qu'eux ! Faire le tour, c'était plus long, mais on ne risquait pas de devoir subir les remontrances de Ryuuken ! Ce fut cependant Orihime qui se jetta sur l'Arrancar, l'aggripant au cou pour l'embrasser sur la bouche et, l'impensable se passa : il rougit ! Le Cuarta rougissait ! C'était tellement amusant que Tatsuki ne put s'empêché de rire discrétement.

- Bon, alors, tout es bien qui fini bien ! Lâcha satisfaite Neliel, espionne peu discréte.

- Hé, non, malheureusement, c'est pas encore fini cette histoire, on doit botter le cul au Roi ! Soupira Pedazo.

- Ha tien, c'est vrais, vous avez rencontré le Roi ! Sourit Gin. Alors, dite moi, qu'en avez vous pensée ?

- C'est un gros trou du cul ! Lachèrent en même temps Pedazo, Renji, Kenpachi, Izuru, Tatsuki et même Orihime d'une voix unique, même s'ils étaient dans des pièces différentes.

- Oula, il a fait une belle impression ! Constata Starrk. A ce point ?

- Tu n'a pas idée ! Soupira sa fiancée en se frottant la nuque. Il es détestable ... Je le hais !

Son regard se posa sur ses enfants qui les regardaient d'un aire extrémement choquer et elle réalisa son erreur.

- Ils ont dit des gros mots ! Lâcha Sei en jubilant. C'es pas bien, vous allez devoir être punis ! Tonton Ryuuken ! Ils ont dit des gros mots !

- Oui oui oui, Pedazo, toi aussi tu dois être punis ! Lâcha satisfaite Kotori.

- J'm'en chargerais ! Annonça la voie de Grimmjow. Il redira plus de gros mots pendant un long moment ...

Cela ne sembla pas plaire à la petite blonde et le Secunda fit mine d'avaler difficilement avant de lancé un regard malicieux à Tatsuki et Orihime.

- Y en a deux autres aussi qui risque de gueuler ce soir ! Lâcha t il.

- Pas plus que vous, je le crains ... Répliqua acidement Ulquiorra.

Et le pire, c'est que cette situation semblait lui plaire ... Evidement ! Mais cela ne risquait pas de se faire pour le moment ! N'avaient ils pas encore quelque affaire à régler ? Enfin, pour le moment, il fallait surtout faire en sorte que les enfants mange car un simple coup d'oeil à l'horlogue lui annonça qu'il était maintenant midi.

- On mange tous ensemble ? Demanda t elle inutilement.

Car déjà, tout un tas de "oui" lui répondirent et elle se demanda où ils allaient bien pouvoir trouver de la place : ils ne pourraient assurément pas manger dans la même pièce. Enfin, à moins qu'ils ne se serrent tous, mais tout de même, elle n'aimait pas trop cette idée, n'ayant aucune envie de finir commme des sardines dans leurs boites !

Finalement, ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger du premier, la plus spacieuse de toute, ils avaient dut rajouté une tables avec plusieurs dizaines de chaises supplémentaire, les fracciones n'ayant pas tardait à apparaître de partout et ils purent fêtait joyeusement le retour du Seigneur Aizen, chacun savourant cela. Des verres d'alcool trainé ici et là et il fallait être très vigilant, Tatsuki dut prendre sur ses genoux Sei dont les yeux pétillés de convoitisme, elle semblait vouloir découvrire le goûts de cette chose, mais c'était sans compter sur ses parents.

Mikazuki était bien plus sage sur les genoux de Pedazo, elle jouait les petites timide avec son père, ne le regardant que de loin et lui même semblait l'analysé sous toutes les coutures, brefs, ses deux là semblaient s'observés avec une attention toute particulière et Tatsuki se dit que la fille ressemblait à son père.

- Maman, maman ! Appella Ren qui trôner sur les genoux de son père. Ce soir, on dors avec vous !

- Mais, maman va pas être punie si on dors avec eu ! Fit remarquer Sei.

- Mais je veux pas que maman soit punie !

- Mais chute ! C'est comme ça qu'ils font les bébés !

- A bon ? T'es sûre ?

- Puisque je te le dis ! Il faut qu'ils soyent seul dans la chambre et puis, paf, y a un bébé ! Et puis, comme ça, on aura un petit frère ou une petite soeur ou bien peut être les deux à la fois !

- Papa, il faut que tu punisse bien maman ce soir !

- Sei, qui t'a dit comment on fait les bébés ? Demanda séptique Tatsuki alors que devant eux, Renji et Pedazo s'étouffer à moitié de rire.

- C'est Tonton Habama ! Avoua Sei avec un grand sourire. Il nous à tout dit à ce sujet ...

- Hé, attendez, c'est pas tout à fait ça ! Assura le pauvre fraccion en se cachant derrière son amant. J'leur ai juste dit que, s'ils voulaient de frère et de soeur, bah, ils devaient vous laissez dormir seul dans la chambre ...

- Hé, moi, je dors tout le temps avec Tonton Pedazo ... Fit remarquer Mikazuki. Je vais avoir un bébé de lui ?

- Oups ? Lâcha Habama en souriant de façon nerveuse.

Soupirant, Tatsuki préféra reporté son attention sur ses deux enfants qui se regardaient, souriant tout deux de façon asser étrange. Ils avaient longtemps supplier leurs mères de leurs faires un petit frère ou une petite soeur, mais il fallait bien un père ... Enfin, les enfants avaient tout tenté, même un essai en la cassant provisoirement avec Pedazo ... "Pour la bonne cause" avaient ils dit ... Pas sûr que leurs pères vois cela d'un très bon oeil !

* * *

Orihime eu beaucoup de mal pour expliquer à sa fille qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir de bébé de Pedazo, il fallait dire que c'était dure de parler de ça à un enfant et Ulquiorra lui vint en aide en avouant qu'il n'y avait que les adultes qui pouvait faire une telle chose et elle parrut deçus ... Ce qui n'échappa à Grimmjow qui riait à pleine dents, il fallait dire qu'en effets, le pauvre Secunda possédait un bien trop grand charme et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte !

Tatsuki et la rousse entreprire de raconter quelques anectodes dont Pedazo était le héro, comme avec les filles de l'hôpital qui lui tourné sens cesse autour, une foi, une des jeunes filles avait même essayé de faire voir une belle vue au receptionniste, lui sortant le coup de l'échelle ... Vous savez, sous pretexte de prendre quelque chose en hauteur, elle monte sur une échelle et porte une mini jupe ... Pedazo ne ticta même pas et passa alors que d'autre homme en profité pleinement ...

- Et t'es passé à coté sans jetter un coup d'oeil ? S'étonna Grimmjow avec un large sourire.

- Pourquoi j'aurais regarder sous la jupe de cette fille ? Demanda le Secunda en fronçant les sourcils. De toute façon, c'est madame "j'écarte les jambes devant les beaux mecs" ! Si c'est pour un coup d'un soir !

Il soupira en détournant le visage et rencontra le regard intriguet de Ren ... Il dut se rendre compte de la vulgarité de ses propos car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Elle fait le grand écart quand elle voit des garçons ? Lâcha t il étonner. C'est comme ça que certaine fille drague ? Moi, pour draguer, je ceuille plutôt des fleurs ...

- Ho, tu a une petite amie ? Demanda Starrk intéressé.

- Non, j'ai un petit copain ! J'ai décidé de faire comme mes Tontons Abarai !

Le père ce figea ... Fixant son fils d'un regard interloquer.

- Mikazuki, est ce que tu aime les garçons ? Demanda soudainement Ulquiorra à sa fille.

- Papa, je suis trop petite pour aimer quelqu'un ! Lâcha en toute logique la petite fille.

- Bien, de toute façon, je t'interdis d'avoir un petit copain tant que tu n'aura pas cent ans !

- Hé, moi, je veux la voir en robe de mariée ma petite fille. Soupira Orihime.

Elle, elle ne pourrait pas arrivé jusqu'à l'age de cent ans, bien que les femmes puisse y arrivé, elle restait une humaine, une simple humaine qui c'était marié à un être immortel. L'Arrancar haussa les sourcils avant de les froncés, semblant réfléchir.

- Cinquante ans ? Proposa t il incertain.

- Et, attendez voir une seconde ! Lâcha Neliel en se levant. "Mes Tontons Abarai" ? Comment ça "MES" ?

- Ha, ouais, tient, j'avais oublié ! Sourit Renji en montrant sa bague à l'annuaire. Excusé moi, j'y pensais plus trop ! Moi et Uryû, on c'est marier !

Comment avait il put "oublier" de donner un telle "détail", ça, Orihime avait du mal à le comprendre, mais bon ... Le connaissant, il n'avait pas jugé l'information "importante", d'autre étaient prioritaires et ils avaient eux si peu de temps pour tout raconter.

Presque tout le monde regardait l'anneau avec étonnement et Grimmjow éclata de rire, tapant contre la table, se foutant clairement de la gueule de l'Octavo qui perdit son sourire, lançant un regard froid à l'homme qui ne s'en calma pas pour autant et au contraire !

- Je ne savais pas que le mariage homosexuel était autorisé au japon. Avoua Aizen.

- On es aller aux Etats Unis ! Avoua franchement Orihime. Là bas, c'est autorisé ... Et ils pensent même à adopter un enfant ! C'est pas génial ?

- Cool c'est bien de savoir ça ! Souffla Neliel en s'accrochant au bras d'Hallibel. Alors, tu en dis quoi mon amour ? On y va ?

- Nous devons d'abord nous occuper de nos histoires. Déclara Aizen sur un ton désoler. Je vous promez que nous ne mettront pas longtemps mais ...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Seigneur Aizen, on sait tout sa, mais dès qu'on aura tuer le Roi, j'éspére qu'on pourra aller aux Etats Unis pour que je puisse forcé Hallibel à se marier avec moi !

- Le jour où le Roi sera vaincus, j'autoriserais ce genre de mariage à la Soul Society ...

- Pour que vous vous mariez avec Ichimaru ?

Cette simple question fit frémir Orihime qui jetta un rapide coup d'oeil à Byakuya, elle se sentit géné et reporta ensuite son attention sur Pedazo, se demandant s'il allait réagir où laissé faire la chose ... Gin et Aizen semblaient s'être remit ensemble pendant cette période, ils étaient très proche et cela n'échappé à personne. Les choses risquaient de se compliqué pour le noble qui était resté en espérant que son amant reviendrait toujours amoureux ...

- Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir. Répondit le brun sur un ton évasif.

- Je présume donc que vous et Ichimaru, vous avez sut recoller les morceaux. Lâcha inutilement Kuro.

- C'est bien le cas ...

Et voilà, il venait d'avoué officiellement les recollages de leurs couples, Orihime se sentait géné et tortiller une de ses mèches rousses, Ulquiorra l'attrappa à l'épaule pour l'embrasser sur le front, lui faisant hausser ses sourcils et elle se tourna vers lui.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas pour Kuchiki. Glissa t il à son oreille.

Orihime rougit, se rendant compte qu'elle était devenus un véritable livre ouvert pour son amour, elle fini par lui sourire en reportant son regard sur Pedazo, lui aussi semblait soucieux, il fallait dire que la situation de Kuchiki devenait un peu "compliquer" et le Secunda ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner le noble à son triste sort ... Cela risquer de provoquer quelques conflits inévitable, mais surtout tout un tas d'interrogation ...

- Dans ce cas, pourrais je vous demandez ce que va devenir le fraccion d'Ichimaru ? Demanda le Septima.

- Que veut tu donc qu'il devienne ? Répliqua acidement le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo.

- Je pensais que vous ...

Kuro se tue, Orihime voulait faire comme si elle n'entendait pas cette conversation, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêché d'être intriguet par cette affaire, elle fini par regarder le brun et son amant et fut étonner de voir le sourire qui trôné sur le coin des lèvres de l'argenté ... A priori, l'avenir de Byakuya était déjà tout décidé ...

- Ne pensez pas pour nous, nous pouvons très bien décider de nos affaires seul, Kuro. Assura Aizen.

- Désolé ... Souffla le Septima.

La belle rousse se sentait un peu perdue, ayant du mal à comprendre de quoi il en retourner : c'était Aizen qui défendait là Bykuya, non ? Aizen et non Ichimaru ... Elle repensa à la longue conversation qu'ils avaient tous eux à ce sujet une fois, Renji avait parlé d'un éventuel "triangle amoureux" ce qui avait bien fait rire Tatsuki et Orihime ... Tout compte fait, c'était peut être le cas ?

Cela dépasser la jeune femme qui préféra reporter toute son attention sur sa fille qui elle était en grande conversation avec Grimmjow, celle ci le complimenté sur son beau regard et lui fessait de même, tout cela sous le regard amusé de Pedazo qui les regardés tour à tour, attendrit comme à chaque foi. Il était fait pour être père, mais le destin avait voulut qu'il tombe amoureux d'un homme qui semblait ne pas être pour l'adoption, même s'il rêvait lui aussi d'avoir un enfant. Ha, pourquoi le bleuté était il aussi compliquer ? Renji et Uryû ne l'étaient pas eux, mais qui savait ? Peut être qu'avec le temps, Grimmjow se laisserait tenté ?

- Maman, ce soir, je pourrais dormir avec vous ? Demanda Mikazuki, sortant Orihime de ses rêveries.

- Pourquoi ne pourrait tu pas ? Demanda intriguet Ulquiorra.

- Tu veux pas dormir seul avec maman ? Tu sais, moi aussi je veux un petit frère ou une petite soeur ... En fait, j'en veux tout un tas !

- On a tout notre temps ... J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître ...

- Moi, je sais tout de toi ! Assura la fillette avec un large sourire. Tu es un macho ! Le premier surnom que tu donnais à maman, c'était "Femme" !

Grimmjow éclata de rire, totalement séduite par la fillette, semblait il. Il eu un sourire carnissier en fixant la jeune fille et celle ci ne sembla pas du tout impressionné par le rictuse qui aurait pourtant put faire frémir n'importe quel créature sur tout les mondes.

- J't'adore, petite ! Lui avoua t il franchement.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime bien ! Répondit elle. J'éspére que tu sera gentil avec Tonton Pedazo, sinon, tu aura affaire à moi et tu verra que le proverbe "Petit mais Costaud", c'est pas pour des prunes !

- Et en plus, elle a du répondant ! Ulquiorra, c'est une vraie merveille !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** L'introduction étant fini, je pense qu'un petit rappelle de la composition des Armées ne serait pas des plus mals ... Ainsi donc, voici la Composition des Armée de Las Noches.

**Seigneur de Las Noches :**

Aizen Sosule

_Fracciones :_ Melony, Isane Kotetsu, Chizuru Honcho

**Superviseurs :**

- Ichimaru Gin

_Fraccion :_ Kuchiki Byakuya

- Shihouin Yoruichi

- Ryuuken Ishida

_Fraccion :_ Summers Aaron

- Kenpachi Zaraki

_Fracciones :_ Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichikka

**Princesa a Flor :** Schiffer Orihime

_Fraccion :_ Schiffer Mikazuki

**Céro Espada :** Seisui Rei

_Fracciones :_ Yuki, Aisu

**Primera Espada :** Coyotte Starrk

_Fracciones :_ Lilinette, Arisawa Tatsuki, Ren, Sei

**Secunda Espada :** Pedazo De Lagrima

_Fraccion :_ Shuiro Kotori

**Tiercera Espada :** Tia Hallibel

_Fracciones :_ Apache, Ggio, Neliel

**Cuarta Espada :** Schiffer Ulquiorra

_Fracciones :_ Lana, Hisagi, Akon (prisonnier ...)

**Quinta Espada :** Verwandlung Erwan

_Fracciones :_ Redder, Findor, Rita

**Sexta Espada :** Jaggerjack Grimmjow

**Septima Espada :** Kuro

_Fracciones :_ Kagami Ikiru , Kagami Shinu, Tekagami Saigo, Sugatami Kurashi

**Octavo Espada :** Abarai Renji

_Fracciones :_ Abarai Uryû (ca vous en bouche un coin ! XD), Dondochakka, Pesche

**Noventa Espada :** Taisuru

_Fraccion :_ Habama, Kira Izuru

Voila voila ! Bon, aller, prochain objectifs ... _ ... _ ... Tient tient tient ... Hé hé hé hé hé hé hé hé ... Ho, vous êtes encore là ? ... Bon, à la prochaine ! =3


	9. Chapitre 8 : Division Zero

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel :** Bon alors, je suis là, mais je dois avoué que j'ai du mal à écrire ici, alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne voyez pas de publication : je suis en vacance ! (... J'ai un doute, mais bon ...) ... Alors pas d'inquiétude, j'essaye d'écrire (même mes OS ! *_*) alors courage mes amie ! J'éspére pouvoir tout préparer pour mon grand retour ...**

* * *

**

Ichigo venait de franchir le Seikamon, il ne fut pas tant que ça étonner de voir Mashiro tenté de faire lâcher quelques mots à son tout nouveau Capitaine, elle même devenus Vice-Capitaine de la Troisième Division après la "disparition" d'Aikawa et la désertion de Kira. L'homme semblait l'attendre depuis un bon moment car dès qu'il le vit, il se leva pour lui faire face, son regard rouge mettant toujours aussi mal à l'aise le rouquin et il décida de ne pas faire semblant d'être polie, commençant à marché vers son objectifs du moment et l'ébène fini par lui emboité de le pas sous les protestations de la jeune fille.

- Kurosaki, est ce qu'Urahara à un message pour moi ? Demanda t il, ne s'attardant pas lui non plus sur les formes de politesse.

- Non, désolé, il n'a pas encre fini et n'aura pas fini votre "commande" pour le moment. Avoua franchement le jeune homme.

- Quand aura t il fini ?

Ichigo se stoppa, se tournant vers l'héritier du Roi pour lui faire face, croissant les bras sur son torse.

- Pensiez vous qu'il pourrait crée ça en un clin d'oeil ? Vous auriez dut venir le voir plus tôt !

- Et vous, pensez vous que cela es facile de s'échappé du Palai ?

- Vous semblez être passer maître dans cet art !

Il planta là le shinigami, vite suivit par Mashiro qui ne devait pas se sentir très à l'aise avec l'homme. Elle était sa Vice-Capitaine depuis quelques mois déjà, mais leurs rapports n'était pas les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait avec Mugurama, elle aurait sans doute préféré être sous les ordres de son ami Vizard, mais le Roi en avait décidé autrement, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, comme toujours !

- Hé, attend deux secondes ! Lâcha l'héritier en le rattrappant.

- Désolé, mon père m'a fait appellé, je dois ...

L'héritier ne sembla pas apprécier son manque d'intérêt, il l'aggripa pour le retourner, fessant montre d'une puissance insouçonnable en lui.

- Ecoute moi, tu dira à Urahara de se dépécher ! Déclara t il sur un ton menaçant. Plus vite il aura fini et plus vite nous pourrons tenter de récupérer Aikawa !

- Comme si vous vous souciez de lui ! Ne put s'empêché de répliquer Ichigo, se détachant de l'homme. Pendant un instant, j'ai presque oublier que c'est ton père qui à demandé à Muda de le tuer !

- Je n'étais pas au courant et même si j'avais été au courant, je n'aurais rien put faire ! Mais, tu devrais le savoir : il n'es pas mort ! C'est juste sa "réincarnation" qui provoque cet état et ...

- Tu sais, Samasu, je me suis demandé comment ton père avait put découvrire cette "particularité" ... Comment pouvait il savoir qu'Aikawa ne mourrait pas et deviendrait cette ... "Chose" qui dévaste tout ... Et tu sais quel conclusion j'en tire ?

L'homme le relâcha, comprenant sans doute où il voulait en venir ... Pour savoir qu'Aikawa devenait "ça", il avait fallut qu'il meurt et vus ses capacités naturels au combat, il était claire qu'un Hollow n'aurait jamais put lui infliger une blessure suffisante pour le "tuer", quelqu'un avait donc du tenter de le tuer ... Peut être même que le Roi l'avait mit à mort ! Ichigo n'avait jamais put oublier les mots de Pedazo ...

Certes, le Secunda était un ennemi, mais il n'avait pas semblé mentir à ce sujet, essayant même de leurs faire passé un message en les prévenants ... Mais ils n'avaient pas entendus cet appelle sourd, ils ne l'avaient pas écoutés en réalité, ne le croyant pas et pourtant ... En regardant bien Samasu, on pouvait voir des similitudes avec Aikawa, la forme des yeux qui était si semblable, la même chevelure ébouriffé, mais Aikawa avait toujours semblé bien plus candide et fragile alors que Samasu semblait toujours si sûr de tout et il putait à plein nez l'arrogance !

- Je ne voulais pas sa mort ! Assura l'Héritier.

- Mais tu peu l'avouais : t'a jamais rien fait pour le sauvé ! Répliqua acidement Ichigo. Je peu y aller maintenant, Votre Majesté ?

L'homme lui lança un regard froid, mais se détacha de lui, sans allant vers une autre direction sous le regard du rouquin, celui ci fini par se détourner pour faire face à Mashiro qui lui sourie en penchant la tête sur le coté, n'ayant pas tout comprit. Elle finit par haussé les épaules et salua rapidement Ichigo avant de rejoindre son Capitaine, l'appellant à l'ordre en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle devait le protéger et tout le tralala, ne faisait qu'irritait le jeune homme ...

Le rouquin recommença à reprendre sa marche vers la Division Zero et décida d'utiliser le Shunpo pour y parvenir plus rapidement. Son père n'était pas là, malheureusement, il finissait simplement une réunion qui se finirait rapidement, heureusement pour lui. Ichigo s'installa dans le bureau, ne se souçiant pas des maigres protestations du secrétaire qui fini par abandonner.

Il repensa à ses septs dernières années, se souvenant de toute ce qui c'était dérouler, les brefs affrontement que la Soul Society avait eu avec les Arrancars et les différents procéders du Roi. Il repensa également au fait que Kenpachi avait, semble t il, déserté les Armées, suivit par beaucoup de ses hommes, les desertions c'étaient fait de plus en plus nombreuse car après la "mort" d'Aikawa, outre Kira, le Vice-Capitaine de la Troisième Division, d'autre avaient finit par suivre le mouvements et cela c'était même propager dans la Neuvième Division, certain suivant le mouvement de l'ancien Vice-Capitaine Shuhei ...

Les deux Vices-Capitaines avaient étés traités de traitre tout comme le Capitaine de la Onzième Division et la quasi totalité de ses sièges, mais beaucoup ne voyaient pas la chose ainsi et certain évenement avait semé le doute ... Comme cette Arrancars qui était apparut pour sauvé l'ébène le jour de son éxécution, les Habitants de Las Noches prouvaient qu'ils tenaient à leurs alliés, mais ... Ce qui avait troublé tout le monde, c'était l'apparence de la recureccion de "Lana" ... Un ange, voilà ce à quoi avait fait pensé la fraccion du Cuarta ... Et ... Un ange qui sauve un traitre, c'était incroyable ...

Bien sûr, Ichigo avait comprit que Lana n'était en rien un "ange", sa recureccion était simplement basé sur un oiseau comme la plupart des recureccion faisait pensé à des animaux, mais la comparaison était venus tout naturellement dans les bouches de tout le monde et ... Qu'importe qu'elle soit où non l'incarnation d'un ange ... N'avait elle pas prouvé qu'elle était venus sauvé Shuhei ? Jusqu'où était capable d'aller les Arrancars pour ceux qui allaient de leurs cotés ? Beaucoup de monde c'était longtemps posé cette question et ... La réponse était sans doute "jusqu'au sacrifice" ...

Et eux ... Jusqu'où pouvaient ils allés pour leurs "alliés" ? ...

Pas bien loin si on regarder le cas d'Aikawa : personne ne se souciait de ce qu'il pouvait advenir de cet être, de cette "créature" indésirable ... De cette chose dont beaucoup avaient peur ! Depuis qu'Aikawa était "mort", il c'était transformer en une étrange créature et resté bloquer dans Hueco Mundo, cela semblait faire l'affaire du Roi vus que la créature semblait tuer tout ce qui y vivait ... Autant l'y laisser, non ?

- Ha, Ichigo, tu es là ! Lâcha avec satisfaction Isshin à l'entré. Hé bien, tu n'a pas l'aire dans ton état normal ...

- Dit moi plutôt pourquoi tu m'a fait venir ici. Répliqua le rouquin en se frottant la tempe.

- Désolé, depuis la dernière crise, on ne me laisse plus le temps d'aller sur Terre, j'éspére que Yuzu et Karin ne te donnent pas trop de soucie ...

- Elles savent se défendre seule maintenant ...

- Bien, alors, Ichigo, j'ai une proposition de grade pour toi, si cela t'intéresse.

Haussant les sourcils, le jeune homme jetta un coup d'oeil à son père, intriguet par ce qu'il disait et l'homme lui sourit, s'installant derrière son bureau en fouillant dans un tirroire, il ne tarda pas à en sortir une feuille pour la lui tendre.

- Le Roi m'autorise à te donner le rang de Vice-Capitaine de la Division Zero. Avoua t il. Est ce que ça t'intéresse ? Tu peu me répondre plus tard, quand tu te sera décidé, tu me le fera savoir, ok ?

- Papa, si je deviens Vice-Capitaine, je ne pourrais plus protéger Karakura et ... Commença le jeune homme.

- Je te rassure, tu pourra rester là bas ! Le coupa son père. Tu sera juste sous mes ordres et tu aura le droit d'avoir des hommes sous tes ordres ... Tu fera aussi le lien entre nous et Urahara, rien de plus ...

Evidement, le Roi ne voulait toujours pas autoriser Kisuke à revenir à la Soul Society, considérant que ses créations étaient à l'origine de tout ses malheurs ... Ichigo se demandé de temps en temps si ce n'était pas aussi à cause des "gigai" qu'il avait conçut et qui rendait un être immortel mortel ... Aller savoir, ce n'était pas le plus important de découvrire la véritée ...

- Réfléchis y, Ichigo. Conseilla Isshin.

* * *

Tetsuo flemmarder sur un branche d'un arbre, s'amusant à observé les personnes qui passaient en dessous et qui ne se doutait même pas de sa présence. Il fut étonné de voir passé Samasu et Kuna, ses deux la ne remarquèrent même pas sa présence et ça, c'était surprenant, non ? Avait il réussit à faire totalement disparaître on énergie spirituelle ? Si c'était le cas, il devait en parler à son père : il serait bien plus utile à Karakura, essayer de retrouvé leurs ennemis ... Plutôt qu'ici, à ne rien faire si ce n'était rouiller !

- Alors voilà ce que font les Vices-Capitaines ? Souffla une voie sous l' alors que d'autre se dépense corps et âme à la tâche ?

Haussant les sourcils, le blond posa son regard vers Kurosaki, le rouquin ... Tout compte fait, il c'était trompé, il n'avait pas réussis à dissimuler son énergie jusqu'au point de la faire disparaître. Soupirant, il descendit de son perchoir, attérissant juste en face du jeune homme et fourrant ses mains dans son costard noir.

- Désolé, je testais quelque chose. Avoua t il franchement. Si je veux aller sur Terre pour traquer Pedazo et son "Armée", je dois faire en sorte qu'il ne me sente pas ... Je n'y arriverais pas ...

- Ho, tu te trompe : je t'ai remarquer que lorsque j'étais sous l'arbre ! Je pense que tu serais plus utile sur Terre, de toute façon !

- On ne sait même pas s'ils sont à Karakura ... Tout ce qu'on c'est, c'est qu'ils sont entrés dans leurs périodes d'inactivités ! Ils nous font le coup à chaque foi !

Ils jouaient avec eux, disparaissant et réapparaissant à leurs guises là où ils voulaient ! Et c'était chiant cette affaire ! Pendant plusieurs mois voir une année entière, ils restaient discrét, ne se montrant pas une seule foi avant de réapparaître brutallement comme pour les narguer, pour dire "on es là, attrappez nous" et disparaissaient de nouveau ... C'était tellement énervant, cela foutait les nerfs à tout le monde et même si Tetsuo avait été amuser par cela au début, il se lassa vite de ce petit jeu et avait hâte de pouvoir remettre son frère à sa place !

- Je crois qu'ils vont pas tardé à réapparaître ! Avoua le rouquin. Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre, mais j'ai de drôle d'impression en ville et ... Enfin, bref, je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas loin !

- D'accord, je demanderais à mon père de me faire transferet sur Terre. Répondit tout naturellement Tetsuo.

- Tu me crois ?

- Disons que tu es quelqu'un de très instinctifs et que j'ai appris à te faire confiance, voilà tout ! Tâchons juste de ne pas leurs laisser l'occasion de nous fuire cette foi ! Cela ne plairait pas au Roi ...

Celui ci commençait à perdre patience ... Evidement ! Personne ne semblait capable d'arrivé à maitriser cette si faible Armée qui les nargués, mais était ce de leurs fautes s'ils étaient tous très efficaces ? Cette armée avait une chose que n'avait pas les membres de l'Armée de la Cour : une confiance totale les uns envers les autres.

Depuis qu'il y avait eu des desertions, plus personne ne faisait confiance aux autres ... Il y avait ceux qui ne voyait que par les yeux du Roi et ceux qui s'en foutait un peu ... Et certain même commençait à ne plus savoir s'ils avaient leurs places ici ... Tetsuo était fidèle au Roi, bien sûr, mais ... Non, il ne devait pas y avoir de "mais" ! Il était fidèle au Roi et devait lui obéir ! Et lui, il voulait éradiquer cette mysérable Armée qui se dresser devant lui et le narguer ! Comment faire pour attrapper quelque chose qu'on ne peu pas attrapper ?

- Et toi, tu veux le tuer ton demi-frère ? Demanda intriguet Ichigo.

- Pas spécialement ! Souffla Tetsuo en haussant les sourcils. Je sais que Reikoku veut le voir mort, je sais aussi que Yukimura et Sakura préféreraient le voir disparaitre pour effacé le déshonneur de notre famille, mais moi, je m'en fou !

- Son existence t'indiffére donc à ce point ?

- Disons plutôt que c'est un ennemi et qu'on a choisi tout les deux notres camps, comme toi, non ?

Le jeune homme aquiesça, il ne semblait pas satisfait de sa propre décision, tout du moins, peut être aurait il fallut qu'un autre camps se forme, un qui reste totalement indépendant de la volonté du Roi ... Quoi qu'en réalité, la petite troupe mené par Urahara était totalement indépendante et n'obeissait à personne si ce n'était à eu même. Un étrange homme que cet Urahara Kisuke.

- Je vais officiellement intégret les Armées de la Cour d'ici quelques jours. Avoua Kurosaki. Mon père me propose le poste de Vice-Capitaine, il m'a assuré que je pourrais rester à Karakura ...

- Mais ? Encouraga le blond.

- Mais je devrais obeir aux ordres du Roi, et ça ... J'ai vraiment pas envie ! Cet homme ... Ne m'inspire aucune confiance !

- Alors reffuse, tu a le choix, toi, profite en bien !

- A t'entendre, on croirais que tu n'a pas le choix !

- Je suis un Karyuudo*, je ne suis pas sencé "réfléchir" mais "obéir" ... Mon unique but dans la vie es de détruire les Vasto Lorde et donc, les Arrancars issus de ses créatures ...

- Donc, ton unique cible pour le moment es ... Ton demi-frère ...

- Et les quatres autres premiers Espada ... Tu sais, la Céro, le Primera, la Tiercera et le Cuarta ... Oula, ca en fait un paquet de cible ! J'éspére que mes soeurs et mon frère m'aiderons ...

- Le Cuarta, je me le garde !

Tetsuo c'était attendus à une telle déclaration du rouquin, il savait à quel point il haissait cet Arrancars ... Il n'aimait pas non plus Pedazo, mais avec Ulquiorra, c'était totalement différent ... En même temps, Tetsuo pouvait le comprendre : savoir que cet être avait réussis à séduire la femme qu'il aimait et l'avait peut être aussi foutu en cloque ... Y avait de quoi foutre les boules ...

Ils n'avaient jamais eu la confirmation d'une naissance ... Mais la soupçonnais grandement ... En tout cas, si des enfants ils y avaient, jamais on avait put les voirs, ce qui était normal : ils avaient récupérés Kotori et jamais ils ne l'avaient utilisé pendant les batailles alors qu'elle était une combattante ! Ils ne prendraient pas le risque de les dévoilés tant qu'ils n'avaient pas remporter la guerre et si cela se trouvait, ils avaient confiés les enfants à des humains dissimuler quelques parts sur Terre ... A moins qu'ils aient préférés ne jamais être séparer de leurs chairs ? Les Arrancars étaient plus "instinctifs" ... Protéger la projéniture ... Pourtant, les deux pères n'étaient plus là, alors qu'avaient ils choisi ?

Décidant de cessait de se torturé l'esprit, Tetsuo reporta toute son attention sur Kurosaki, celui ci semblait essayé de le sonder comme cela arrivait souvent ... En sept ans, ils n'étaient pas devenus des "amis", mais des "compagnions de guerre", sur un champs de bataille, ils pouvaient comptés l'un sur l'autre, mais leurs amitié commune ne vallait rien du tout ! Ce n'était pas faute d'essayé, mais chaque foi qu'il y avait un lien qui se former entre eux, le pére de Tetsuo s'interposser, préférant que sa famille reste "isolé" pour rester "puissante" ...

- Si tu viens sur Terre, tu pourra prendre la chambre de mon père ! Tenta Ichigo.

Le blond sourit ironiquement face à cette proposition qui aurait put être bien vus par n'importe quel autre Shinigami, ce n'était pas le cas du Shuiro qui n'avait pas besoin d'être héberger où que se soit vus que de toute façon, il pouvait parfaitement aller au manoir de sa famille ! Il préféra cependant ce taire à ce sujet ...

- J'y réfléchirais. Assura t il sans conviction.

* * *

Samasu entra dans son bureau et fit coulisser la porte devant le nez de Kuna qui rala fortement en grognant, mais l'héritier ne s'en soucia pas plus que cela et alla s'installer derrière son bureau ... Ou plutôt, celui de son frère ... Ha, pourquoi avait il acceptait cette "nommination" ? Se retrouvait à cette place qui était pourtant celle d'Hotaru, cela aurait put troubler n'importe quel homme et lui se sentait toujours aussi géner de se retrouvé à cette place là ... Non, en réalité ... Il se sentait tellement coupable d'être à cette place alors que son frère était quelques part dans Hueco Mundo.

Kurosaki n'avait pas tord ... Il n'avait rien fait pour protéger Hotaru, absolument rien ! Il aurait put tenté quelque chose comme par exemple prévenir les gens qui se battrait du plan mis au point par le Roi et Muda, il aurait put demandé au Capitaine de ne surtout pas le laisser seul longtemps ! Il aurait même put prévenir le Shinigami lui même et, au lieu de ça, il c'était contenter de rester un simple spectateur qui observe, en sécurité dans son palai où il pouvait tout avoir et ... Son frère avait dut subir encore une foi la douloureuse épreuve que de revivre !

Qui aurait put croire que revivre était aussi douloureux ... Au point de perdre la raison et de rejetter tout ce que l'on avait été !

La dernière foi, il n'avait fallut que quelques jours pour maitriser l'homme, mais c'était Rei Seisui qui l'avait ramené à la raison, la jeune femme n'avait éprouvé aucune crainte en face de cet être et même si elle avait été blessé par la "créature" qu'était alors devenus Hotaru ... Et là, qui pourrait donc arréter la folie de cet être enfermer dans son monde instinctifs ? Avec Rei enfermer aux Terre Promise et étant passer à l'ennemi, il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse le ramené à la raison ! Samasu soupira en ouvrant un des tirroires du bureau bas et son regard se posa sur des gribouillies.

Samasu n'avait pas encore eu le temps de ranger son bureau ... Disons plutôt qu'il avait du mal à se débarasser des affaires de son frères. Il attrappa la feuille et y jetta un coup d'oeil, se demandant pourquoi son frère avait fait ce genre de chose inutile, il y avait plusieurs dizaine de feuille dans les tirroires qu'il examina avec plus de soin ... Il se sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les "gribouilles" formait des mots ...

Hotaru avait été enfermer près de huit cents ans et pendant cette longue période, pas une seule foi, il n'avait écrit ... Après une si longue période, normal qu'il ai perdut la mains ! Il repossa les feuilles ... Se demandant comment il avait put faire pour supporter toutes ses année sans en devenir fou ... En réalité, peut être qu'il l'était devenus, Samasu ne savait pas, il aurait sans doute du prendre le temps de parler avec lui, mais ... La dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu n'été pas la plus mémorable ...

Soupirant, l'héritier se releva pour retourner dans le bureau de sa Vice-Capitaine qui dormait sur la table, un filet de bave couler d'entre ses lèvres et Samasu se demanda comment elle pouvait être aussi inconciente ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune pudeur ! Son haut de kimono était en partit entre ouvert et son épaule était même dénudé ... Comment faire pour se concentré si une femme souvent à demi nut dormait pas loin de là et, qu'en plus, lorsqu'elle était réveillé, faisait un boucan du tonner !

- Vice-Capitaine Kuna, je sors. Murmura t il pour être sûr de ne pas la réveillée.

La seconde d'après, il ressortait une nouvelle foi, faisant attention de ne pas être surprit par un membre de la Garde Royal, il n'avait aucune envie de devoir subir la surveillance de ses hommes qui ne faisaient que leurs travails, mais l'héritier se sentait toujours aussi étouffé ! ... Heureusement, il trouva un coin paissible où il pouvait sans mal se laisser aller à ses rêveries et il repensa à toute cette histoire ...

Son père avait décidé de fuir les Terres Promises pour se mettre en sécurité à la Soul Society, fuyant l'affrontement directe ... Mais, pourquoi ? Avait il réellement peur d'Aizen Sosuke ? Par ce que, si c'était le cas ... Si le Roi avait vraiment peur de quelqu'un alors ... Il n'était plus digne de régnier ! C'était la loie : le Roi ne doit craindre personne car la peur es une faiblesse et, en toute logique, quelqu'un d'autre devrais prendre sa place ... Mais personne ne voulait voir cet "Aizen" à la place du Roi ... Quand à Samasu, il se jugait lui même encore trop peu expérimenter pour prétendre à cette place ...

C'était tout de même incroyable de voir tout ses fidèles qui suivait le brun ... Il y en avait tellement que c'était vraiment surprenant ... Qu'avait il donc de plus que le Roi ? C'était dure de savoir, surtout pour Samasu qui ne pouvait comprendre un telle être, lui qui était l'héritier du Roi, comment aurait il put prétendre savoir ce qui pouvait pousser cet être à se soulevé contre les choses "naturels" de la vie ?

Naturel ? ... Qu'est ce qui était "naturel" ? ... Lors de leurs fuites, les Habitants de Las Noches avaient avoué qu'il y avait deux bébés à naîtres au sein de leurs armées, les deux étaient des hybrides d'après leurs dires ... Et ce n'était pas sencés être "naturel", pourtant ... Ils existaient, non ? Et que pensé de ses "demi-Shinigami" ? Les trois enfants de Kurosaki Isshin étaient à moitié humain et possédaient tous des pouvoirs de Shinigami, leurs existences était "contre nature" et pourtant ... Ils existaient et vivaient ! Comme ses Vizards qui avaient franchis la limite entre les Shinigamis et les Hollows ... Il n'y avait pas de chose "naturel" ... Juste des "loies" qui essayent de réguler la situation ... Un homme voulait décidé de ce qui pouvait être ou ne pas être ...

Le Roi détruirait tous ses êtres lorsque la guerre serait fini ... Il ferait exécuté Pedazo de Lagrima dès que possible, il trouverait un moyen pour détruire les Vizards et les enfants de Kurosaki, il trouverait aussi un moyen de retrouver les enfants à moitié Arrancars pour les détruires et ... La vie reprendrais son cour, diriger par un homme qui décidé ce qui était juste ou non ... Pour les "Dieux" !

Samasu ... Ne savait pas s'il cautionnait tout cela, il ne savait qu'une chose : son Père ne pourrait jamais tuer Hotaru Aikawa et ... C'était le plus important pour l'héritier qui se souciait peu des autres : ils étaient tous des étrangers et rien de plus pour lui ! Alors que son frère ... C'était son frère ... Il avait beau dire à son père qu'il le haissait, ce n'était pas le cas ! Il ne haissait pas son frère ... Alors, savoir que son Père ne pouvait pas le tuer le rassuré ...

- Tient, vous êtes encore de sortis ? Lâcha une voie derrière lui.

Haussant les sourcils, l'Héritier se leva pour faire face à Hikaru Shuiro, celui ci avait un large sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

- Faite gaffe, les Arrancars sont de sortis, ils ont des gardes, mais bon ...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je peu me défendre tout seul ! Répliqua Samasu sur un ton froid. Et vous, que faites vous là ?

- Je me proméne aussi un peu, voulez vous que je vous raccompagnie jusqu'à votre Division ?

- Je retrouverais le chemin seul ...

L'homme resta silencieu, le fixant toujours de son regard malicieu et l'ébène n'eux aucun mal à comprendre qu'il ne le lâcherait pas, tout le monde étant charger en secret de s'assurer de sa bonne santé ... Pourquoi ? ... Simplement par ce qu'il était le fils du Roi ! Quel bande d'idiot ! Pourquoi suivaient ils tous cet ordre ? C'était vraiment pathètique ! Il n'eut d'autre choix que de battre en retraitre, décidant que la compagnie de sa Vice-Capitaine lui plaisait plus que la compagnie de cet homme ! Même s'il était de la noblesse de la Soul Society, cet homme était bien trop arrogant à son goût ...

* * *

**Lexique ****: **

_Karyuudo :_ 狩人 [かりゅうど] chasseur / poursuivant (_Rapelle : _Les "Karyuudo" sont des familles de Shinigami vivant sur Terre en des lieux à forte concentration spirituelle dans le bute d'augmenté la leur à travers le génération, ils ont pour but de s'entrainé afin de détruire les Hollow nommer "Vasto Lorde" de Hueco Mundo, mais la plupart du tout échou dans leurs missions ...)

* * *

Ainsi donc, après le récapitulatif des Armées de Las Noches, voici le récapitulatif des Armées de la Cour !

**Division Zero**

_Capitaine : _Kurosaki Isshin

_Vice Capitaine : _Personne

**Première Division **

_Capitaine : _Muda Hakujou

_Vice Capitaine : _Hachigen (Vizard)

**Seconde Division **

_Capitaine : _Shuiro Akira (Karyuudo)

_Vice Capitaine : _Shuiro Tetsuo (Karyuudo)

**Troisième Division **

_Capitaine : _Samasu

_Vice Capitaine : _Kuna Mashiro (Vizard)

**Quatrième Division **

_Capitaine : _Unohana Retsu

_Vice Capitaine : _Shuiro Yukimura (Karyuudo)

_Troisième Siège : _Yasochika Iemura

_Soldat : _Hanatarou Yamada

**Cinquème Division **

_Capitaine : _Seigen Suzunami

_Vice Capitaine : _Hinamori Momo

_Troisième Siège : _Fujimaru et Matsuri Kudo

**Sixième Division **

_Capitaine : _Shuiro Reikoku (Karyuudo)

_Vice Capitaine : _Shuiro Sakura (Karyuudo)

**Septiéme Division **

_Capitaine : _Sajin Komamura

_Vice Capitaine : _Iba Tetsuzaemon

**Huitième Division **

_Capitaine : _Kyoraku Shunsui

_Vice Capitaine : _Ise Nanao

_Troisième Siège : _Yadomaru Lisa (Vizard)

**Neuvième Division **

_Capitaine : _Shuiro Hikaru

_Vice Capitaine : _Mugurama Kensei (Vizard)

**Dixième Division **

_Capitaine : _Hitsugaya Toshiro

_Vice Capitaine : _Matsumoto Rangiku

**Onzième Division **

_Capitaine : _Hirako Shinji (Vizard)

_Vice Capitaine : _Sarugaki Hiyori (Vizard)

**Douzième Division **

_Capitaine : _Kurotsuchi Mayuri

_Vice Capitaine : _Kurotsuchi Nemu

_Troisième Siège : _Kurotsuchi Akon (Porter Disparut)

**Treizième Division **

_Capitaine : _Ukitake Jushiro

_Vice Capitaine : _Kuchiki Rukia

_Troisième Siège : _Kotsubaki Sentaro et Kotetsu Kiyone

**Armée sur Terre :**

_Chef : _Urahara Kisuke

_Second : _Tsukabishi Tessai

_Soldat :_ Yasutora Sado (Chad), Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuhiro, Hanakari Jinta, Tsumugi Ururu, Kon

_Shinigami :_Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Yuzu et Kurosaki Karin

Voilà, j'ai fais le tour ! A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ! ... Quoi que ... XD


	10. Chapitre 9 : Jeu Dangereu

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Et voilà ... Vendredi, peut être pas de publication pour cette fic : j'ai perdus tout le retard que j'avais, donc ... J'ai pas encore le chapitre, je vais essayer de l'écrire en espérant pouvoir écrire aussi pour SP ! U_U ... Il faut dire qu'ici, cher ma belle maman, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire, je m'amuse comme une folle ... Et moi qui voulait faire mes OS ... T_T

**

* * *

**

Ryuuken leurs avaient montrés ce qui leurs servirait de chambre le temps que le palais de Las Noches soit restaurer, c'était une chambre spatieuse, tellement qu'elle avait son propre petit salon et avait une salle de bain indépendante. Le manoir Ishida avait été aggrandit depuis longtemps, aider par quelques sorts de la conception d'Urahara pour que cela passe inaperçus et ainsi, des appartements avaient été aménager pour que les habitants aient plus d'intimité ... Bien que, d'après ce qu'avait comprit Gin, la plupart des personnes présentes étaient souvent ensembles ... La plupart restant dans la même chambre ...

L'argenté alla jetta un coup d'oeil à les appartement de son amant, visitant la pièce sans attendre l'accord de Sosuke et allant fouillant dans les meubles. Il y avait un bar bien garnis et les armoires possédait tout le nécessaire pour bien s'entretenir, en tout cas, il ne manquerait de rien ici. Il finit par jetter un coup d'oeil à la salle de bain et fut surprit de la voir si spacieuse, la baignoire pourrait facilement contenir plusieurs personnes ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Hé bien, c'est d'un grand luxe ici ! Lâcha amusé Gin.

- Oui, c'est aussi luxieux qu'à Las Noches. Avoua Sosuke en se tournant vers son amant.

L'argenté fini par s'approcher du lit, le comparant avec celui de ses propres appartement et décida qu'il avait l'aire bien plus confortable que le sien, il fini par s'y installer sans demandé son avis à son supérieur qui sourit.

- Tu ne veux pas profité de Kuchiki ? Demanda le brun en s'approchant du lit.

- Par ce que tu crois sérieusement que je suis du genre à passer du coq à l'âne de la sorte ? Lâcha l'argenté avec une petite moue.

- Disons qu'avec tout les sous entendus qu'il y à eux, je pensais que tu essayerais de le faire parler ou bien de t'aproprier son corps d'une façon où d'une autre !

Gin soupira, attrappant le cousin pour le serrer contre son torse et Sosuke fini par s'installer au bord du lit, se demandant sans doute ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans l'esprit de son amant en cet instant. Lui même n'était pas sûr de savoir, il avait bien entendut tout ce qu'avait dit les autre et cela l'avait beaucoup troubler et même si Sosuke ne voulait pas l'admettre, il avait aussi agit avec jalousie, parlant séchement à Byakuya et Pedazo ...

Cela était il possible ? Le noble avait il put se laisser aller avec le Secunda Espada ? Après tout, Pedazo ne manquait pas de charme et il semblait avoir gagnier en maturité quand à Byakuya, qui n'aurait pas put céder a ses charmes ? Il était si beau et si charismatique ...

- J'ai entendus Kuro parler avec ses fracciones et d'après leurs dires, il y a bien quelque chose entre Pedazo et Byakuya ... Soupira t il.

- Tu crois réellement qu'il soit du genre à te tromper ? Il es digne, il n'es pas comme ça et je doute que Pedazo ai put trompé Grimmjow. Pourquoi ne va tu pas lui en parler ? Tu te torture pour rien !

- J'ai promis ... J'ai promis que je te laisserais rattrapé mon avance ... Alors je n'irais pas le voir ! Pas tant que tu n'aura pas essayer de le séduire ...

Sosuke soupira, se demandant sans doute comment il pouvait faire pour être aussi dure avec lui même, ou bien se demandant plutôt comment lui expliquer qu'il n'avait aucune envie se laisser aller à l'idée de son amant ? ... Le Seigneur de Las Noches ne semblait avoir aucune envie de tenter de séduire Kuchiki, peut être par ce que Gin avait prit beaucoup d'avance, cette idée qu'ils avaient eux ensembles ... Celle d'essayer de faire tombé le noble dans les bras d'un seul d'entre eux, elle n'était pas réalisable pour la simple raison que le brun ne voyait pas pourquoi il se battrait contre son propre amant ... Ce qui était dommage, la chasse aurait été bien plus savourante si le rival était à la hauteur ...

Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour que les deux amants ne se retrouvent corps et âme, le brun ne pouvant pas résisté au jeu de provocation de Gin qui avait été aidé par Chizuru et Isane, les deux fracciones ouvrant volontier les portes de ses appartements à l'argenté. Chizuru était même venus le menacé en lui assurant qu'elle finirait par l'attacher au lit s'il ne se décidé pas à céder ... A l'époque, il avait répliqué par un "Si vous pensez pouvoir m'attaché, tenter donc !" ... Finalement, il n'avait fallut que quelques heures supplémentaire et le tour était jouer : Chizuru avait plutôt attaché Gin nut sur le lit ...

Ils avaient bien sûr évités longtemps de parler de Byakuya, Sosuke trouvant toujours une raison pour pouvoir s'enfuir, mais l'argenté l'avait forcé à faire face et tout deux en avaient parlés ensembles ... Et tout deux c'étaient rendus compte qu'ils aimaient Byakuya, le noble manquait aux deux ... Mais le Seigneur de Las Noches avait expliquer à son amant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas imposé un double amour à Kuchiki ... Et celui ci aimait déjà Gin, alors pourquoi se battre ?

L'argenté en avait cependant décidé autrement : il avait fait la promesse de ne plus rien tenté avec l'ébène tant que son amant s'obstinerait à ne pas tenter de se battre pour le coeur de Byakuya ... S'infligeant à lui même une blessure énorme !

- Je ne tenterais rien ! Lâcha Sosuke sur un ton dure. Tu à réussis à l'avoir alors ...

- Je l'ai forcé ! Le coupa Gin. J'avais peur qu'il tombe entre les mains d'un autre et ... Mon Amour, si tu ne fais rien, il va nous passer sous le nez à tout les deux !

- Alors il va falloir que tu te résigne et que tu garde Byakuya pour toi seul !

- Non, ce n'es pas du jeu ! Tu n'a pas le droit de décidé tout seul ! Tu es peut être le Seigneur des Armées de Las Noches, mais pas celui de nos coeurs ! Alors, tu va laisser Byakuya au mains de femme qui ne pourront jamais l'aimé comme nous ?

- C'est toi qui le laisse !

Le Superviseur fit une moue et se tourna dans le lit, boudant son amant ! Cela fit rire le Seigneur qui se pencha pour glisser une de ses mains dans les cheveux argenté, mais Gin lâcha un petit grognement de mécontentement mélé à de la menace ce qui stoppa net le brun.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Sosuke sur un ton dure.

- Si tu ne tente rien, je ne couche plus avec toi ! Lâcha l'argenté sur un ton détaché.

- Sire Ichimaru, je vous conseille de ne pas jouer à ce jeu avec moi ... Vous serez le premier à craquer !

Un sourire amusé était apparus sur le coin de ses lèvres. Gin savait qu'il avait raison : il serait le premier à venir se casser dans son lit et à quemander quelques petites attention, c'était un fait, l'argenté était très calin et ne supporterait pas un éloignement prolonger ... Pourtant, lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, le Seigneur de Las Noches dut lire la résignation sur son visage. Il était très sérieu et ne fléchirait pas ! Pas cette foi !

- Je vous rappelle, Seigneur Aizen, que moi, j'ai Byakuya si je veux ? Répliqua t il.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, le brun cherchant sûrement à savoir s'il bluffait où non, il dut comprendre que ce n'était pas un gros mensonge ... Et ... C'était de sa faute à lui ! Pourquoi ne voulait il pas ce laisser aller ? Etait ce donc si dure de vouloir séduire un si belle homme que Byakuya ? Allons donc, ce n'était sûrement pas l'envie qui lui manquait ! Il devait rêvé de ce corps dont l'argenté lui avait fait l'éloge ...

- Dois je te rappellés qu'on c'était mit d'accord et qu'on ne le forcerais pas à être avec nous deux ? Lâcha t il sur un ton froid.

- Oui ! Assura Gin sur un ton neutre. Sosuke, j'ai bien comprit que je risque de le perdre, mais ... Tu a le droit à ta chance toi aussi ! Toi aussi tu l'aime et ce n'es pas par ce que j'ai profités de la situation en premier, à l'époque, que tu n'a pas le droit à ta chance toi aussi !

- D'accord ... Tu ne va pas céder ...

- Non !

- Tu es sournois ...

- Je sais ! Alors, maintenant ... Tu va aller le voir et tu lui demande s'il m'a trompé et quand il t'aura dit "non", tu lui proposera de commençais ! Et s'il te dit "oui", tu le viol pour le punir ! ...

Sosuke regarder son amant, se demandant sans doute qui avait eu la plus mauvaise influence sur l'autre : Chizuru ou bien Gin ? Les deux étaient devenus des conspirateurs de premier ordres ! La plupart des habitants du manoir avaient du soucies à se faire ... Ils ne laisseraient rien passer ... Cupidon allait frapper ! ... Ou bien peut être devrions nous plutôt dire "Ange Aphrodisiaque" !

- Bon, d'accord ! Souffla t il en se levant. Je vais le violer de ce pas !

- Hé, tu ne sais pas encore s'il m'a trompé ! Protesta Gin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu semble si pérsuader qu'il l'ai fait. Pourquoi ne peut tu pas croire en lui ? S'il t'aime, il ne peu pas t'avoir tromper !

- Je t'aime et je t'ai trompé ...

Sosuke se tourna vers lui, lui en voulant de lui avoir rappellé cela ... Mais c'était pourtant la véritée ... Enfin, le lui rappeller forcerait peut être le brun à réagir enfin ! Qui savait ?

* * *

- Non, désolé, je ne pourrais pas venir ... Annonça Byakuya à la personne au bout du fil. J'ai quelques ... Problème famillial à résoudre ...

- Pourquoi ? Gémit son collégue de travail. On avait prévus une sortie ! Depuis le temps qu'on espére que tu vienne ! Ha, décidément, tu es déséspérant !

- Kirima, on ne prévois pas ce genre de problème à l'avance, je risque même de demandé ma semaine de congé ...

- Oula, sa doit être grave pour que tu demande quarément une semaine ! C'est ta fiancée ? Elle es revenut au bras d'un autre ? Un truc du genre ?

- Kiriama ... Soupira le noble.

- Bon, et je présumer qu'il ne faut pas compter sur les autres Ookami, n'est ce pas ? Grognia le jeune homme.

- Non plus, eux aussi risquent de prendre des journées de repos, on va tâcher de s'organiser pour ...

- Je ne vous comprend pas ! Surtout ta petite soeur, Tatsuki ! Et que dire de ta belle soeur ?

Pour plus de facilité, ils avaient décidé de se faire passer pour une grande famille, se servant de leurs "petites" ressemblance pour crée des liens plus ou moins proche, Tatsuki était ainsi devenus la soeur de Byakuya et Orihime, leurs belles soeurs ... Par son mariage avec leurs frères, Ulquiorra ! Quand à Pedazo, c'était un cousin éloignier d'Orihime et il portait pour nom "Nekoka" ...

- Bon, j'suis désolé de dire sa de ton frère, mais sa va faire belle lurette que leurs gas se sont tirés ! Elles devraient plutôt pensé à refaire leurs vies ! Elles sont encore jeunes et je suis sûr qu'elles pourraient facilement se retrouvés quelqu'un, comme toi ! Ookami, franchement ...

- Ils sont revenus ... Annonça séchement Byakuya.

Il y eu un silence et Kiriama lâcha un "hein" a moitié étranglé.

- Ils sont de retour, en pleine forme et je peu te garantire que Tatsuki et Orihime ne leurs ont rien rapprocher ! Ecoute, il faut les laisser se retrouver, je pense que je vais signaler à l'administration de l'hôpital qu'elles ne viendront pas demains et ...

- Attend, alors ... Ils partent septs ans et reviennent comme ça et vous, vous acceptez ça ?

- Kiriama, se ne sont pas vos affaires, nous gérons nos vies comme nous le voulons, occupez vous plutôt de votre propre vie ... Je tenais juste à vous prévenir que nous ne pourrons pas venir et ...

- Nekoka non plus ne viendra pas ce soir ? Et lui, quel es sont motifs ? C'est par ce que vous ne venez pas ?

Byakuya ne put s'empêché de soupirer, se demandant si raccrocher au nez du jeune homme ne serait pas préférable, mais il savait ce que cela risquait d'entrainé : de nouvelle rumeur risquer de circuler et il y avait fort à parier que la première parlerait des maris "Ookami" qui "sortaient sans doute de prisons" ! Il faudrait voir avec Ryuuken s'il n'y avait pas moyen de parrer à cela ...

- Combien de foi devrais je vous répétez qu'il n'y a absolument rien entre Nekoka et moi ? Lâcha t il avec agacement.

- Bon ... Souffla l'homme sur un ton qui déplus fortement à Byakuya. On remet ça ... Quand serez vous disponibles ? Tatsuki et Orihime pourront nous présenter le "père de leurs enfants" !

C'était trop pour le noble qui voulut raccrocher, mais Pedazo cessit son poigniet et récupéra le combiné, souriant à l'ébène, lui indiquant clairement qu'il prenait la reléve et Byakuya lui en fut reconnaissant. Il avait toujours eu du mal à supporter Kiriama, se doutant que la plupart des rumeurs lancés à leurs sujets dans l'hôpital venait de lui ! Le noble avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment il faisait pour en sortir de telle : Pedazo était à l'acceuille alors que Byakuya se faisait passer pour un comptable archiviste, ils ne se voyaient que très rarement dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital et une simple rumeur parlant d'une relation entre eux avait fait un grand clash, l'homosexualité semblait ... Asser mal vus ...

Heureusement que Ryuuken avait prit leurs défence à l'époque, ils auraient dut se trouvé un autre travail ou bien se résoudre à se faire passer pour les parents des enfants Ookami, ne serait ce que pour démolir cette rumeur, mais finalement, Pedazo avait craquer et avait hurler haut et fort qu'il était homosexuel, mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucune relation avec Byakuya ... A ... Ce fameu jour ...

Fermant les yeux, le noble se souvenait du Secunda qui était monter sur le comptoir de l'acceuille, se présentant poliment à toute personne qui ne le connaissait pas et avouant sa particularité si "choquante aux yeux de certain personne homophobe", il avait ajouté qu'il n'y pouvait rien s'il aimait un homme ... Il n'avait pas dit "les" mais bien "Un unique homme" ! Et finalement, il avait achevé en déclarant que "cet homme n'es pas Byakuya Ookami" ... Et avait proposé de démissionné pour éviter tout mal entendus supplémentaire !

Ce qui avait été étonner, c'est qu'une femme était passé par là et, impressionné par le franc parler du jeune homme, elle l'avait félicitée ... Quelques heures plus tard, l'affaire était régler et la tolérence de l'hôpital était devenus bien moins dure : cette femme à l'allure sévére n'était autre que la plus grande invéstiseuse de l'hôpital, ses désire étaient plus que des ordres ! Et elle, elle adorait le petit standardiste de l'acceuil ! Depuis, il arrivait souvent qu'on vois la dame sévère parler avec le jeune homme de son "Amour" ... On était même venus à se demandé si Pedazo ne pouvait pas écrire un livre de ses aventures avec Grimmjow !

- Kiriama, on remet ça à la semaine prochaine ! Lâcha le Secunda, sortant Byakuya de ses rêveries. Il faut à tous prix que je vous présente quelqu'un et je suis pas le seul ! Vous allez voir, sa va être super, bon, je dois te laisser ! On dois appeller l'administration et surtout l'école des petits ! Salut !

Sur ses mots, il raccrocha au nez de Kiriama et tapotta l'épaule du noble avant de se détournant, tapant un nouveau numéro pour prévenir les personnes.

- Je demande juste un jour de congé pour Orihime et Tatsuki. Décida t il. Si tout le monde déserte l'hôpital, il va plus pouvoir fonctionné normalement !

- Comment croyez vous que nous fessions avant votre arrivé ? Lâcha Ryuuken en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'sais pas et je vous félicite ! Franchement, fallait être balaise à l'époque ! On vous à quand même sauver la mise !

- Bon, je vais prévenir les jeunes filles ! ... Et je vais peut être aller acheté des préservatifs ... Je n'ai pas envie de voir une prolifération de petit hybride !

- Vous, vous avez les mots pour être romantique !

- Bon, je vais aller me rafraichir un peu. Décida le noble en se levant. Je pense que ce soir, nous allons probablement avoir une réunion pour avoir la nouvelle marche à suivre concernant Aikawa ou la Soul Society.

- Je pense plutôt que vous aurez le droit à quelques jours pour vous retrouvez les uns les autres. Rala la voie grave de Kenpachi à l'encadrure de la porte. Pour le moment, vous devez recrée vos lien pour être plus efficace ... Aikawa risque pas de disparaître du jour au lendemain ... Et puis, après sept ans, vous devez en avoir des choses à vous dire ...

Byakuya jetta un regard a la masse de muscle, se demandant s'il était sérieux où pas ... Son amant était bloquer à Hueco Mundo et cela depuis près de deux ans, il n'avait plus de concience et ne raisonner pas normalement, c'était comme une bête primitif, certes, quelques jours supplémentaires ne changerait rien, mais ce n'était pas humain : avec l'aide d'Aizen, d'Ichimaru et de Shihouin, ils le maitrisseraient facilement !

- J'éspére qu'on pourra vite lui venir en aide. Assura le noble. Je n'aime pas savoir qu'il se trouve là bas et ...

- T'inquiéte pas, dès qu'on aura récupérer le Môme, j'te garantis que j'm'en vais l'rendre heureux ...

- Tu sais que ce que tu dit là es très "suggestifs" ? Demanda Pedazo avec un sourire plein de sous entendus.

- Toi aussi, y en a un qui semble presser de te "rendre heureux" a sa façon !

Byakuya sourit en passant à coté du géant de muscle tandis que celui ci entamer une conversation asser salace avec le pauvre Secunda qui devait sans doute rougir à vitesse grand "v" ! Le pauvre, le noble avait presque envie de le plaindre ... Presque ! Car il fallait l'avoué, Pedazo avait tendance à dépasser les bornes, alors que ce fut eux qui les franchissent de temps en temps, cela ne pouvait faire que du bien au Secunda ! Pourquoi seraient ils les seuls à devoir subir le jeune homme et pas le contraire ? Ha, que Kenpachi les venges tous de ses allusions perverses et sûrement digne de son amant ...

Souriant bien malgrès lui, il attrappa au passage les dossiers qu'il avait emmené pour les achever et jetta un rapide coup d'oeil, se demandant s'il n'aurait peut être pas besoin de rappeller Kirima pour les complétés, heureusement, il avait tout emporté, il n'aurait pas aimé avoir une seconde confrontation avec l'homme. Il pouvait se montré agaçant, mine de rien ...

Se stoppant, le noble haussa les sourcils ... Depuis quand c'était il habituait à cette vie "humaine" ? Les intrigues, les raports, le travail ... Depuis quand y était il habitué ? Certes, il avait mélanger sa vie de membre des Armées de Las Noches avec sa vie dans son Gigai, mais ... Depuis un moment, ils c'étaient fait plutôt calme ... Pourrait il se battre, un sabre à la mains ? ... Il était tellement lasse de cette guerre ... Et cette vie si pathètiquement quelconque, n'était elle pas ce dont il rêvait depuis un petit moment ? Pas seulement pour lui, mais pour tout les autres aussi ... Orihime, Tatsuki ... Pedazo ...

Avait il vraiment encore envie de se battre ? ... Pour qui le ferait il ?

- Sire Kuchiki, vous bloquez le passage. Lâcha une voie mielleuse derrière lui.

Une voie qu'il reconnut facilement vus que c'était celle du Seigneur de Las Noches. Byakuya hésita quelques secondes à se retourner, se doutant qu'il devait avoir l'aire mysérable, mais il prit le temps de se reprendre avant de faire face au brun.

- Seigneur Aizen ... Murmura t il doucement.

- Justement, je voulais vous voir, pourrions nous aller dans une pièce plus tranquille ?

- Dans le bureau, à l'étage, personne ne m'y dérange quand j'y suis.

- Je vous suis.

* * *

Sosuke avait suivit le noble, observant son dos et se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait bien essayé de faire apparaître se habituel masque indéchiffrable sur son visage, mais le brun n'avait pas été dupe, quelque chose clochait avec l'ébène, son regard avait semblé si ... Vide ... Eteint ... Evidement, en sept ans de bataille, certain d'entre eux n'en pouvaient probablement plus de devoir se battre ...

Ils ne tardèrent pas a arrivé dans le petit bureau de travail de Byakuya, c'était un endroit simple, suffisant pour quelqu'un ne cherchant qu'un lieu isolé pour travailler convenablement, le lieu idéal pour l'ébène qui avait besoin de calme pour travailler et celui ci déposa son dossier sur le bureau avant de reporter toute son attention vers Sosuke, l'invitant à s'assoir d'un mouvement simple vers la chaise, ce qu'il fit, bien sûr, croissant les jambes en jettant de temps en temps des coups d'oeil au noble. Il avait effacé toute trace de lassitude sur son visage et était redevenus parfaitement neutre.

- Alors, pourquoi vouliez vous me parlé ? Demanda t il.

- Je pense que vous vous en doutez : je viens vous parlé de votre situation avec Gin. Avoua franchement le brun. Je pense que vous avez parfaitement comprit que nous avons sut nous retrouvé.

- Et vous êtes là pour me demandé de ne plus l'approcher ?

Tient, Sosuke était franchement tenter de répondre "oui", se demandant si cela ne pourrait pas plutôt faire bouger les choses avec Gin, à moins que Byakuya ne se montre obeissant et refuse dès lors toutes les avances de l'argenté ? Le deuxième cas était fort probable ... Et là, il était certain que Gin ne résisterait pas longtemps : il n'y avait rien de plus attirant qu'un homme qui se refuse à vous, non ?

- Je voulais savoir ce qu'il en retourner pour vous. Déclara t il.

- Je ne comprend pas bien ...

- Comment prenez vous cette situation ?

- Je la comprend, je me doutais que vous et Gin finiriez par vous retrouvez ... Et je comprend parfaitement qu'il puisse vous préférez à moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne chercherais pas à séduire votre amant.

Hé bien, lui ne cherchait pas à ce battre ... Et Sosuke avait l'impression de comprendre pourquoi cela agacé Gin de voir son amant si peu motivé dans la quête de l'amour de Byakuya. Tout compte fait, comprenant le point de vue de l'argenté, il n'avait plus envie d'être si inactif ... Et décida de poussé le noble dans ses derniers retranchement pour tenter de le faire craquer ... Le pauvre, se faire courser par deux hommes en même temps ...

- C'est parfait ! Annonça le brun avec un large sourire et se relevant. J'éspéré bien que vous comprendriez ma situation !

Il se rapprocha de Byakuya qui était toujours debout, le fixant de ses yeux glacial. Le fait qu'il l'approcha ne sembla pas le troublé, au début tout de moins ... Posant une mains contre le mur à coté de son visage, Sosuke vit ses yeux souvrit, intriguet par le comportement du Seigneur de Las Noches.

- Mais vous, que deviendrez vous ? Demanda le brun en se rapprochant encore d'avantage, le forçant à se plaquer contre le mur.

Le noble sembla désarmer face à cette approche de Sosuke, ce qui ne put que claire à ce dernier : il aimait surprendre les autres et a plus forte raison lorsqu'ils étaient beau comme des Dieux ! Le trouble dans ses yeux le rendait encore plus beau et tellement attirant, il aurait parfaitement put se pencher pour lui voler un baiser, mais décida de ne pas le faire, sachant qu'il intérpréterait très mal sa nouvelle façon d'agir avec lui.

- Vous êtes toujours le fraccion de Gin. Annonça t il avec un sourire.

- Est ce une bonne idée ? Demanda Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait être une mauvaise idée ... Allez vous le tenté ?

- Non, je ...

Le brun posa sa mains de l'autre coté de son visage, se rapprochant encore d'avantage, au point qu'il sentait le souffle chaud du noble sur son visage. Pour peu, il aurait sans doute put entendre le coeur qui battait irrégulièrement de l'ébène.

- Alors, je n'ai pas de crainte à avoir ... En conclut Sosuke. A moins que vous même ne cédiez aux avances que vous fera Gin ...

- Je ne ...

Il était de plus en plus troublé, ne semblant pas quoi faire et il fallait avoué que le brun n'avait plus qu'une envie en cet instant : comblé le vide entre eux. Il n'avait jamais gouté aux lévres du noble et était très tenté de le faire et ne serait ce que pour augmenté encore d'avantage son embaras, il se serait bien penché pour comblé le vide entre eux, mais à le voir aussi renfrognier, c'était presque un crime de chercher à le tourmenté d'avantage ... Quoi que ...

- Ha, Byakuya, en fait ... Commença la voie claire de Pedazo qui entra en trombe dans la pièce.

Le brun se tourna vers le Secunda qui resta planté sur place, il semblait partagé entre l'idée de faire marche arrière ou bien au contraire de continuer sur sa lancé et ses joues se teintèrent légèrement, se rendant compte qu'il assistait là à une scène à laquel il n'aurait pas dut être témoin ! Le pauvre garçon fini par lâcher le dossier et sembla plus perdus que jamais et Sosuke décida qu'il vallait mieux s'écarté du noble, ce qu'il fit à contre coeur, malheureusement, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Le brun eu cependant le plaisir de constater que l'ébène avait lui aussi rougit ...

- Le devoir semble vous appellez, nous finirons cette conversation plus tard. Déclara le Seigneur de Las Noches avec un petit sourire.

Il se rapprocha de Pedazo, s'arrêtant en face de ce dernier, se demandant comment il avait put faire pour échapper à un Grimmjow qui devait pourtant être fort entreprenant ... Mais, après tout, ce jeune homme n'était il pas connut pour l'incroyable défence de sa vertue dont il était capable ? Le pauvre bleuté, s'il avait crut qu'il pourrait avoir son amant pour lui tout seul, il semblait bien qu'il se soit trompé à ce sujet.

- J'ai entendus beaucoup de chose dans les couloirs. Avoua t il franchement au Secunda. Les fracciones se parlent entre eux et les bruits de couloirs sont nombreux, je sais que Kuro aiment lançait de fausse rumeurs, alors j'éspére qu'elles sont toutes sorties de sa bouche ...

- Certaine rumeur son fondé sur des faits réelles. Déclara le cramoisie sur un ton provoquant.

Pedazo lança un regard étrange à Sosuke qui ne laissa rien transparaître du trouble de cette réplique, il se demandait pourquoi le jeune homme se faisait soudain si "acide", peut être à cause de la petite scène ? En tout les cas, il y avait eu un relachement ... Quoi qu'en réalité, ce jeune homme ne répondait qu'à ses propres "envies", bref, autant dire qu'il était extrémement indépendant comparais aux autres ... Quoi qu'ils n'étaient plus très rare les Espada qui pouvaient se montrer "rebel" : Grimmjow et Renji aussi avaient toujours eux l'esprit libre.

Il reprit son chemin, sortant de la pièce, jettant un dernier coup d'oeil pour constatait que Byakuya avait reprit son expression normal et que Pedazo s'en était rapproché, parlant avec lui d'un collègue de travail qui voulait préparé une sortie, quelque chose dans le genre, la seconde d'après, le brun décidé de les laissés seul ... Se demandant tout de même ce qui pouvait bien se tramer avec tout le monde.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Deux Amoureux

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M **Scène Hot**

**Note d'Axel : **Voilà, probablement pas de publication lundi ... Désolé, mais bon, je reviendrais aussi vite que possible.

* * *

- Il reporte à la semaine prochaine. Annonça Pedazo à son ami. Tu viendra avec nous ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ce genre de sortie. Avoua franchement Byakuya. Dois-je te rappeller ce qui c'es passer une fois ?

- Ouais, tu nous a parler de tes problèmes de couples !

Un large sourire apparus sur les lèvres du Secunda, le simple fait de s'en souvenir était hillarant ! Le noble c'était laissé allé et certaines filles très intéresser par lui l'avaient fait boire au point que le jeune homme avait fini plus saoule que jamais. Sa langue c'était dénouer et il avait fini par parler de ses histoires de coeurs et tout le monde avait fini par perdre pied, en effets, le pauvre avait parler de Gin et d'Hisana et tout c'était embrouiller au plus haut point ...

L'imagination de tout le monde avait tourné lorsque l'ébène avait avoué que son bien aimé était malheureusement "prit" par un homme avec lequel il ne pouvait pas rivalisé ... Heureusement pour lui, tout le monde c'était dit qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait et qu'il avait confondus les mots ... Mais, c'était un fait pour tous : Byakuya était amoureux d'une femme mariée ... Un comble pour beaucoup qui aurait pourtant bien aimée être avec lui ...

Kiriama le premier ! Lui semblait avoir comprit, par contre, le contenu de toute leurs paroles, ce qui n'arrangait personne en réalité ...

- Quel idée aussi de parler de ce genre de chose ? Lâcha amusé Pedazo.

- Et vous, aviez vous besoins d'en rajouté ? Répliqua le noble sur un ton dure. Pedazo, toi plus que les autres, tu m'a enfoncée ce jour là !

- Ha oui ? Comment ça ? J'ai rien fais ...

- Tu à demandé à ces demoiselles de me réconforter de mon "chagrin d'amour" !

- Ha bon ? Je m'en souviens plus de ça ?

- Tu ne te rappelle toujours que de ce dont tu veux bien te souvenir ! C'est ça qui es ragant avec toi ! Tu te rappelle, certaine fille te coller trop et tu me les à envoyé pour être sûr qu'elles ne s'intéressent plus à toi ! Traitre, je trouverais un moyen de me venger !

- Ha oui, tu crois ?

Pedazo sourit malicieusement au noble qui lui lança un regard froid.

- Je trouverais un moyen ! Assura t il avec force.

Hum, en tout les cas, il avait l'aire déterminé ... Il allait devoir faire attention à ses arrières ... Continuant de lui sourire, il s'en alla en se demandant s'il devait prévenir Tatsuki et Orihime : elles étaient invités et leurs fiancés aussi d'ailleurs, le problème possait par les gigais était inexistant vus que Ryuuken avait déjà fait la commande pour les autres membres et même Gin et Aizen avaient leurs corps au cas où cela les intéresserait de sortir ... Chose très peu recommandé, surtout pour eux qui ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être pris.

Il décida de laisser les jeunes filles tranquilles avec leurs petites familles tous juste reconstituer, se demandant comment aller faire Starrk pour supporter les jumeaux. La seconde d'après, il oubliait les autres, car quelqu'un semblait réclamé toute son attention : Grimmjow semblait bien décidé à lui causer quelques petites mysères et l'avait plaqués contre un mur pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Le fait de rencontré le mur dans ce corps si faible lui provoqua une légère douleur dans le dos et il le fit savoir à son amant en lui mordant les lèvres ce qui le fit reculer.

- Hé, m'dit pas que t'es redevenus cet insupportable gamin ? Grognia le bleuté.

- C'est pas ça, je suis dans mon gigai ! Répliqua le cramoisie en fronçant les sourcils. Fait gaffe, tu pourrait le détruire comme un rien !

- Ha, heureusement que j'ai pas de gigai !

- Tu l'aura pour la semaine prochaine ! On à tous était invités a une bouffe et j'ai hâte de te présenté à mes collègues de travail ! Ha, plus personne n'essayera de me draguer après ça ! Ils vont croire que t'es un psychopathe sortie de prison !

Grimmjow avait les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il l'observait en se demandant sans doute s'il se foutait de lui ou bien s'il était sérieu. Enfin, de toute façon, Pedazo avait tout prévus : le gigai de Grimmjow devait lui ressemblait en tout point, avec cheveux et cicatrices, avec cette apparence de sociopathe, plus personne l'approcherait et il pourrait enfin arpenter les couloirs de l'hopital pour pouvoir aller voir Orihime et Tatsuki sans risquer de se faire draguer ...

- Un quoi ? Grinça Grimmjow en le fixant étrangement.

- Bah, un gas complétement barge qu'on isole pour être sûr qu'il fasse pas de connerie ! Sourit Pedazo. Ca fera notre affaire : je me ferais plus draguer quand tout le monde saura que t'es un type complétement barge !

- Tu te sers de moi pour plus être terrasser par des femmes en chaleurs ?

- Et des hommes ! D'ailleurs, je demanderais à Renji d'invité ses collègues ! Au moins, je risque plus jamais de me faire invité où que se soit !

- Alors ... Comme ça, tu te fais draguer ?

- Pas ma faute si je suis irrésistiblement ... Irrésistible ?

- Et tu te fou de moi en plus ? J'vais t'apprendre moi, à te faire draguer !

Et, sur ces mots, Grimmjow attrappa son amant, le prenant sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pattate. Il sentit la mains du bleuté se glissé sur ses fesses et comprit qu'ils allaient sans doute avoir une sacrée nuit ... Ce qui ne serait pas le cas de certain autre, mais bon, si cela se trouvait, ils devraient joués les nounous le lendemain. Soupirant, il essaya tout de même de faire lâché prise au bleuté, n'appréciant pas vraiment cette position, elle était fort incomodante, mais Grimmjow ne semblait pas vouloir lacher prise et ... Vus la différence de force, il y avait peu de chance que Pedazo puisse prende le dessus !

- Tonton Pedazo, tu te fait enlevé ? Demanda Mikazuki dont la famille passé justement à coté.

- Oui, s'il te plait, ma petite Tsuki, sauve moi ! Supplia le Secunda en tendant desséspérément les mains vers elle.

- Laisse faire Mika, Tonton Grimmjow veut essayer d'avoir un bébé avec Tonton Pedazo ! Rigola Orihime en poussant sa fille. Tu ne veut pas avoir un cousin ou une cousine ?

- Deux garçons peuvent avoir des bébés ensemble ? Lâcha la petite fille avec une naïvetée déconcertante.

- Non ! Protesta le Carmoisie. Ne les crois pas !

- J'vais essayer ! Assura le bleuté en se tournant vers la petite fille. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrais. Céda la petite fille. Ca serait cool si Tonton Pedazo avait un enfant ... Mais ... Les garçons peuvent tombés enceinte ?

- Cher les hypocampes, se sont les hommes qui portent les bébés alors pourquoi pas l'homme ?

- D'accord, bonne chance alors !

- Oui, surtout, n'épuisse pas trop Pedazo ! Lâcha amusé Orihime.

- Si, épuisse le pour qu'il ne sorte pas d'ânerie demain, à la réunion ! Siffla Ulquiorra sur un ton neutre.

- Bande de traitre ! S'écria le pauvre martyr.

- Dit moi plutôt où es ta chambre ! Rala Grimmjow. T'a entendus la petite ? Elle veut un cousin ou une cousine ! Tu préfère quoi Mika ?

- Les deux !

- Alors, hop, au travail !

Il reprit sa marche et la petite fille se fit une joie d'indiquer le lieu des appartements de Grimmjow, les saluant ensuite alors que le Secunda voyait rire sa mère ... C'était vraiment qu'une bande de lâcheur ! Fulminant, il entendit une porte s'ouvrire et ils furent dans ses appartements. Grimmjow sembla cherché ses marques et trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait : le lit où il jetta le Secunda et il arriva bientôt sur le lit, le dominant totalement.

Le bleuté se pencha pour venir ceuillir ses lévres, les embrassants avec douceur et cherchant à franchir le passage de la bouche, sa langue se montrant de plus en plus insistante, passant et repassant sur les lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent sans trop de résistance, car depuis combien de temps le Secunda rêvait il de ce moment où ils pourraient enfin se retrouvé ? Et ses mains qui parcourrait son corps, cherchant déséspérément le moyen d'ouvrire les vêtements pour se glisser sur sa peau, pour la redécouvrire enfin et surtout pour se l'approprier !

- Plus jamais ! Soupira Grimmjow contre ses lèvres, continuant de les embrassés avec avidité. Plus jamais je te laisse en arrière !

Il ne lui laissait même pas le temps de répondre, continuant de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, ses mains réussisant enfin à s'initier sous la chemise, glissant sur son ventre, remontant le vêtement jusqu'au nombril avant qu'il ne le relâche enfin, se relevant sur ses deux coudes, sa mains passant dans ses cheveux et son regard le fixant avec douceur.

- Tu m'a tellement manquait. Avoua le bleuté. J'ai eu si peur que tu m'oublie, que tu ne m'attende pas ... Ou pire, que tu meurs pendant que j'étais bloqués dans ce putain de monde !

Pedazo sourit à son amant, mais pas d'un de ses sourire moqueur ou ironique, il avait un sourire délicat sur le coin de lèvres et leva la mains pour aller caresser sa joue, se disant qu'il pouvait vraiment être "mignon" lorsqu'il le voulait vraiment, alors que ce terme là n'aurait pas dut lui correspondre ...

- Alors, que je te trompe et moins grave que le fait que je meurs ? Demanda t il tout de même. Je croyais que c'était le contraire ...

- Je t'ai donner mon coeur et si tu disparait, je redeviendrais un simple "Hollow" alors que si tu en aime un autre, je pourrais toujours survivre en me disant "il es quelques part et peut être regarde t il le même ciel que moi" ... Si tu meurt, je n'aurais vraiment plus aucune raison de vivre sur ces mondes !

La panthère se pencha alors, cassant son visage contre la nuque du Secunda. Si on avait dit un jour à Pedazo que l'être qui lui ferait la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il eu jamais entendus était le grand, l'unique "Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Sexta Espada" et que cet homme terrifiait pas mal de monde, il n'y aurait jamais crus ! Et pourtant ... Il devait l'admettre, le bleuté venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration qu'on lui eu permis d'entendre ...

* * *

Comment pourrait il vivre sans lui ? C'était inconcevable, il s'en était bien rendut compte pendant ses septs ans : l'existence de Pedazo lui était devenus indispensable et qu'il l'ai trompé ou non, il s'en fichait complétement ! C'était la crainte de l'avoir perdus qui l'avait terrifié plus que tout le reste ! La crainte de ne plus pouvoir le revoir, de ne plus pouvoir ne serait ce que lui dire un mot ! Il en était venus à supplier les Dieux, aussi pourrit soient ils, de lui laissait la chance de le revoir une fois, même si Pedazo l'avait oublié ...

Le revoir juste une seule fois ...

Et il était là, toujours dans ses bras à lui, son corps réagissant au sien, il le savait parfaitement, et surtout ... Son âme réagissant à la sienne ... Ils étaient enfin ensemble ... Enfin ... Et quel soulagement !

- Qui aurait put croire que le grande Jaggerjack ferait une telle déclaration ! Lâcha Pedazo. C'est vraiment très romantique ... Un conte à l'eau de rose ...

Haussant les sourcils, le bleuté se releva pour fixait son amant qui souriait d'amusement. La salle petite peste, se moquait de lui alors qu'il lui faisait une déclaration d'amour ? Ha, les hommes d'aujourd'hui, ils ne savaient plus appréciait les choses à leurs justes valeurs !

- Je t'aime moi aussi, Grimmjow. Assura le Secunda pour se relever et l'embrasser chastement sur le coin des lèvres. Tu m'a manqué, j'ai crus devenir fou ...

- Tu m'ote les mots de la bouche ! Répliqua le bleuté, comblant le vide entre eux pour l'embrasser avec plus de hardeur.

Cette foi, Pedazo ne lui opposa aucune résistance, ouvrant tout naturellement la bouche pour laisser la langue du sexta venir explorer sa caverne et rencontra bien vite sa jumelle qui n'était en rien timide et au contraire, elle répondait à toute les attentions de la langue de Grimmjow, se montrant extrémement ouverte et l'entrainant en un baiser particlièrement possesif et tendre à la fois. Le bleuté mené la dance, il le savait parfaitement, et il ne pouvait s'empêché d'être un peu brusque avec son amant, ayant attendus bien trop longtemps pour ce moment intime.

Ses mains se glissèrent sous son haut, le remontant petit à petit pour dévoiler son ventre et Grimmjow decendit le long du corps, ses lèvres effleurèrent son ventre, ses mains continuant de dénuder de plus en plus son corps, le faisant soupirer. Les mains de Pedazo se glissèrent dans les mèches les caressants tendrements et l'encouragant plus encore dans son exploration et sa langue s'exécuta, venant taquiner les tétons dévoilés et le Sexta eu le plaisir d'entendre d'agréables petits gémissements s'échapper de la bouche du Secunda.

Mordillant les boutons de chair, il chercha à faire réagir son amant, frollant les points sensibles de ses mains pour lui faire éprouvé le même désire, Pedazo devait d'ailleurs le sentir contre sa jambes car le membre de Grimmjow c'était déjà gonflé et il se demandait s'il pourrait attendre longtemps. Il ouvrit le pantalon de son amant, coulant le long de son corps pour revenir vers le bas, dévoilant sans la moindre pudeur le membre de son amant et le léchant de tout son long.

- Grimmjow, qu'est c'que tu fais ? Soupira le Secunda en se relevant.

- Je prend ton corps ! Répondit il avec franchise, se léchant les lèvres.

Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais le bleuté ne lui en laissa pas le temps, léchant le bout de la verge pour le faire taire ... Ou plutôt, pour le faire gémir de plaisir, recommençant à plusieurs reprise avant de le prendre en bouche, allant et venant de le membre, le pressant avec ses lèvres pour donner un maximum d'émotion à son amant, ne serait ce que pour l'entendre gémir d'avantage et il fut comblé, celui ci semblant être devenus bien plus sensible à ce genre d'attouchement.

Levant son regard bleu vers Pedazo, Grimmjow apprécia les rougeurs qui apparaissait sur le visage du Secunda, ses yeux vert à demi-clos le fixait et sa bouche entrouverte et tremblante ... Un véritable appelle à la tentation, on n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie : l'embrasser ... Glisser sa langue entre les lèvres pour pouvoir savourer sa saveur encore et encore ! Et dire que cet homme était à lui et à lui seul ! Il ne le partagerait avec personne ... Vus qu'il avouait être à lui ...

- Je t'aime Pedazo ... Murmura t il avec un sourire carnissier.

- Je préfére quand tu me fait ce genre de déclaration avec ton sourire de psychopathe tueur ! Déclara le jeune homme, se frottant le front avec le dos de sa mains. Alors, tu compte restait encore longtemps devant mon sexe ?

- Serais tu entrain de me suggérer de continuer ce que j'ai commencé ?

- J'sais pas ...

Le Secunda aborda un aire sournoi et le Sexta ne put s'empêché de grognier, se rendant compte que c'était bien son amant qu'il avait là : toujours aussi fustrant ! Il n'arrêterait donc jamais de le faire tourner en bourrique ? Il allait devoir apprendre à ne plus jouer avec ses sentiments et ... Surtout, ses désires ! Lui, il avait changé, et il avait décidé que rien ne pourrais jamais l'empêché de prendre ce qu'il voulait et en cet instant, il avait très envie de prendre posession du corps de son amant ... Depuis sept ans ... Il n'avait pas put toucher son amant alors ... Maintenant, rien ne pourrait l'empêché de le prendre.

Revenant à hauteur de son visage, il ne put s'empêché de sourire toujours avec ce même sourire de carnissier, sachant que Pedazo ne pourrait absolument pas se défendre face à tout ses assauts et pour cause : Pedazo était dans un simple gigai, comment pourrait il le repossait ? Pauvre et faible créature humaine en cet instant. Le Secunda haussa les sourcils et fini par les froncés, se rendant sans doute compte de la situation et il grognia.

- Non, tu n'oserais pas abuser du Secunda Espada ? Lâcha le jeune homme en grinçant des dents.

- Hé, qu'est ce qui t'arrive la Pucelle ? Ricana le bleuté. On l'a déjà fait une foi ! De quoi t'a peur ?

- Te moque pas de moi ! Sinon, j'te promes qu'on fera rien du tout pendant sept ans encore !

- Alors, je te violerais !

- T'a jamais oser avant ! Tu risque sûrement pas de commencé maintenant !

Grimmjow lâcha un grognement, se disant qu'il fallait prouvé à son amant le contraire, il lui aggripa les bras et les bloqua au dessus de sa tête, se penchant vers lui, il prit posession de ses lèvres et profita du fait que Pedazo voulait protesté pour forcer le passage de la bouche, l'embrassant avec beaucoup plus d'insistance. Il entendit le Secunda gémir de protestation, mais continua, maintenant fermement les bras de son amant. Le baiser fut passionnel et s'acheva lorsqu'il sentit que son amant manquait de souffle, il fini par le relâcher pour le fixer, son regard brillant de détermination ...

- Je te violerais vraiment, cette foi ... Assura t il.

- Grimmjow, je ... Commença le cramoisie.

- Mais ce sera pas un viol, par ce que je saurais trouvé tes points sensibles. Le coupa t il, murmurant à son oreille : Je saurais faire en sorte qu'à la fin, tu gémisse de plaisir ... Je prendrais ce que je veux ... Pedazo ... Et je te veux, Mon Amour ...

Le jeune homme rougit brutalement, prouvant qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de parole, ou bien qu'il était au contraire toucher par les paroles pleine d'amour de son amant ...

- Je continue ? Demanda Grimmjow avec un nouveau sourire carnissier.

- Non, tu ne peu pas continué ! Lâcha une voie froide à l'entré de la chambre.

Le Sexta jetta un rapide coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et la seconde d'après, il avait utilisé le Sonido pour apparaître en face du Septima, sa lame frollant la gorge de l'impertinant qui grinça des dents, se rendant compte que cela devait être plus dangereu encore de l'énervé ...

- J'éspére que tu a une bonne raison de nous avoir interromput, Kuro, sinon, je te jure qu'Aizen va m'engueuler et devoir chercher un nouveau Septima ... Assura le bleuté sur un ton menaçant.

- Le Seigneur à organiser une réunion d'urgence. Lâcha blème l'homme. Il fait demandé tout les Espada ...

- Une réunion ? ...

A cette heure si ? Il était pas un peu taré ? Il pouvait pas les laissés profité un peu ? Bah, Grimmjow serait sûrement pas le seul à raler ... Starrk et Ulquiorra risqués de se révolter un peu. Pourvus que se soit le cas : ils pourraient vites retourner auprès de son amant si jamais Aizen sentait le mécontentement de ses hommes !

* * *

Seul les Espada et les Superviseurs qui avaient étés convoqués ainsi que la Princesa A Flor et, la première chose que nota Hallibel, c'était les aires renfrogniers du Primera, du Cuarta et du Sexta, tous semblaient avoir leurs mots à dire quand à cette soudaine "réunion", et elle pouvait parfaitement les comprendres ... Si elle avait été à leurs place, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle aurait eu son mots à dire !

- Je suis désolé de vous faires venir ici alors que nous venons tous juste de revenir, mais je pense que nous ne pouvons pas perdre de temps. Avoua Aizen sur un ton vraiment désolé. Je vais essayé de faire aussi bref que possible. Donc, nous savons que le Roi se trouve à la Soul Society et nous savons aussi que nos ennemis ne nous attendent pas ... Que savons nous d'autre ?

- Qu'il ne risque pas de retourner sur les "Terres Promises"* tant qu'il croira que nous y somme et que même s'il décidait de se retrancher, il reviendrait vite à la Soul Society. Déclara avec amusement Hallibel. Nous avons rendus la cité dont il était si fier inabitable ! Le jour où il voudra se retrancher là bas, il reviendra rapidement dans le luxieu monde des Shinigami !

- Quel genre d'information vous voulez à ce sujet ? Demanda intriguet Pedazo. On à tas d'info, mais quel sur quel sujet porte notre "Mise au point" ?

- En réalité, j'attens vos rapport sur tout ce que vous saurez pour la fin de la semaine, mais notre Réunion concerne plutôt le cas "Aikawa Hotaru". Je pense que le Roi tentera de remettre la mains sur lui prochainement, ils ont probablement espérer qu'il se calmerait, mais ...

- Mais il ne se calmera que lorsqu'il se "réveillera" ! Acheva Rei. Un choc brutal ... La dernière foi, il avait tué plusieurs personnes, une bonne dizaine et pas des moindres, il m'a poigniarder et il a reprit le contrôle, personnellement, je pense que c'est le fait de m'avoir blessé qui l'a ramené ... J'étais son amie d'enfance, mais cette foi, je ne veux pas prendre ce risque : nous avons étés séparé plusieurs siècles ...

Evidement, si cela se trouvé, il fallait quelqu'un d'autre pour faire une telle chose ...

- J'aimerais donc les informations que nous pourrions avoir par rapport à l'ex-Capitaine de la Troisième Division. Sourit le brun.

La Tiercera observa ses compères, se demandant s'ils avaient tentés de mettre la mains sur l'homme et cela semblait être le cas, leurs regards attristés prouver que c'était le cas ...

- On a essayé à plusieurs reprise de le bloquer. Avoua franchement la voie grave de Kenpachi. On a prit de gros risque et on était pas les seuls : les Shinigami aussi on essayer de le sceller avec l'aide d'Urahara, on a put voir leurs tentatives ... On à noter deux trucs intéressants : Hotaru agit différament avec nous qu'avec eux : il es nettement plus violent lorsque se sont des Capitaines et des Vices-Capitaines ... Quand à nous, il nous malméne, sauf quand j'arrive ou qu'Izuru se pointe ...

- Ha, je me souviens : le petit Vice-Capitaine et vous, vous êtes ses deux hommes avec qui il était, il y a sept ans, sur le sièges ... Lâcha la Céro. C'est vrais qu'il avait l'aire de tenir à vous.

- Vous y étiez ? Lâcha le géant en fronçant les sourcils. Ha ouais, attend, t'es le dragon ? Tu doit être balaise, une baston, sa te dirait ?

- Rendez moi d'abord Aikawa !

- Crêve !

Hallibel haussa les sourcils, regardant tour à tour les deux êtres et se souvint brutalement de ce qu'un jour, Rei leur avait avoué au sujet d'Hotaru : elle en était amoureuse à l'époque, un amour d'enfance qui ne lui avait jamais été rendus ... Hallibel ne pouvait sans doute pas comprendre ce qui l'animée, elle, son amour lui était rendus, mais elle fit tout de même l'effort de se mettre à sa place ... Si Hallibel avait aimée quelqu'un, ne se serait elle pas battus ? N'était ce pas justement ce qu'elle avait fait ? Mais, de la à prendre le risque de mécontenter le Seigneur de Las Noches ?

L'homme semblait observé la scène avec intérêt, la seconde d'après, tout le monde semblait reprendre son sérieux, chacun semblant réfléchir à la situation actuel.

- Aikawa utilise des attaques de type "feu". Avoua Renji, faisant cessé le silence qui c'était montré insistant. Pour le moment, on avait personne qui puisse être à la hauteur de cet "Être" qu'il es devenus, même à plusieurs, on arrivait pas à prendre le dessus ...

- Disons plutôt que le fait de tenter de le prendre en "vie" changer grandement la donne ! Siffla séchement Kuro.

- En tout les cas, maintenant, on es les plus proches d'atteindre notre objectifs ! Continua l'Octavo sans relever la coupure. On avait un peu peur à cause d'Hitsugaya, Aikawa était "gentil" avec lui et lui causer pas trop de mal lorsque celui ci ce montrer ... Mais, maintenant, on à Rei et Hallibel qui pourront nous aidé à tenir face à lui !

- Nous allons devoir l'affronter de face pour tenter de le capturer ? Demanda Hallibel se tournant vers Pedazo. N'y a t il pas un meilleur moyen que de prendre le risque de le blesser ?

- Le risque de vous blessez vous ! Rectifia le Secunda en souriant avec indulgence. Il es plus puissant que ce que tu crois, en tout cas, nous avons tout tenter, les sorts d'emprisonnement de Kido ne fonctionnent pas sur lui pas plus que la barrière crée par le Hogyoku ... J'ai essayé ... Lorsqu'on arrive, il hésite et il fini par se sentir aggresser alors il défend son territoire et ... Finalement, lorsque Kenpachi arrive, il fuit !

- Je crois bien que vous allez devoir nous accompagnier ! Avoua le brun en se tournant vers le géant. Vous êtes sans aucun doute le seul à pouvoir provoquer le "choc" pour le réveiller...

- Il me blessera pas ce con ! Répliqua le géant avec agacement. C'est justement ça le problème ! Il veut rien m'faire et j'peu même pas me battre contre lui qu'il c'est déjà tiré le petit con !

- Alors, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de procéder d'une toute autre manière !

Le Seigneur de Las Noches se leva et tous suivirent naturellement son mouvement, personne n'avait perdus ce simple réflexe qui prouvait bien que chacun considérait réellement Aizen Sosuke comme leurs maîtres.

- Je vais tâcher de trouver quelque chose, on essayera d'agir le plus rapidement possible ... Maintenant, vous pouvez retourné à vos occupation ...

Son regard glissa tout particulièrement sur Pedazo qui semblait rouge, un sourire étrange et intriguant apparut sur ses lèvres. Tout cela était intriguant ... D'ailleurs, pourquoi le Secunda sembla se renfrognier de la sorte ? Hé bien, il y avait certaine situation qu'Hallibel avait du mal à comprendre.

* * *

**Rapelle : **

Les _Terres Promises _es le noms désigniant la Dimension du Roi. Il les appelles ainsi par ce que ... C'est un gas qui péte plus haut que son cul quoi ! XD


	12. Chapitre 11 : Journée Calme

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Voila le retour des publications ! J'éspére que cela sera une belle surprise pour tout le monde ! Enfin, j'éspére pouvoir reprendre un rythm régulier, même si j'ai pris énormément de retard ! Je vous promet de donner le maximum pour pouvoir rapidement vous donnez la suite, mais n'attendez pas de publication "normal" ! Je m'en excuse ! En tout cas, merci à toute celle qui me lise !

* * *

Zaraki avait en face de lui Tatsuki et celle si le regarder en fronçant fortement les sourcils.

- Tu peu répéter pour voir ? Lâcha t elle sur un ton menaçant.

- Tu m'a parfaitement entendus, gamine ! Répliqua le géant en grogniant. Me force pas à me répéter !

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? S'inquiéta Starrk.

- Cet abrutie me demande de le laisser prendre à sa charge nos enfants ! Avoua franchement la belle ébène.

- Me faite pas croire que vous avez pas envie de vous retrouvez seul tout les deux ! Répliqua la masse de muscle. Je me propose juste de les gardez pour vous !

- Ouais, comme ça, tu peu te battre avec Sei ! Non mais t'es malade ? J'te rappelle que c'est qu'une gamine ! S'péce d'idiot !

Il était incroyable de voir avec quel courage la jeune femme pouvait affronter ouvertement l'ex-Capitaine de la Onzième Division et franchement, peu de monde l'avait ce courage, beaucoup s'étaller sur place lorsqu'il voyait débouler l'énorme masse de muscle qu'était Kenpachi Zaraki. En tout cas, comme a chaque foi qu'elle lui tenait tête, lui avait envie de l'affronté ... Fallait dire qu'ils étaient pas bien nombreux ceux près à lui tenir tête.

La jeune femme croissa les bras sur sa poitrine, soutenant son regard, bien décidé à ne céder en rien et le géant lâcha un grognement de fustration.

- Pourquoi tu veux toujours les entrainés ? Lâcha t elle avec agacement. Vous pouvez pas attendre qu'ils soyent majeur ? Vous faites tous chier ! Ce ne sont que des enfants !

- Je t'ai dis "GARDER" ! Rappella le géant. Je compte rien leurs faires à tes mômes ! C'est pas par ce que je suis une brute adépte des combats à morts que je vais pas pensé à leur jeunesse et tout le reste !

- Les "garder" ? Tu me prend pour une idiote ?

- Hé, c'est eu qui sont venus ce matin en me disant qu'ils veulent une soeur ou un frère et qu'il fallait donc qu'ils partent pour vous laissez seul, toi et Starrk !

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux comme son amant qui lâcha un petit ricanement ... Pour le moment, monsieur semblait pas se rendre compte que, lorsque les jumeaux avaient décidés d'obtenir quelques choses, ils l'obtenaient toujours. Tatsuki sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de se tourner vers la porte de la salle de bain ou les deux enfants devaient normalement se brosser les dents, mais ce n'était pas le cas vus que deux petites têtes étaient visible.

Ren et Sei, surprit sur les faits, sursautèrent et finirent par disparaître en claquant la porte ... Les deux petits conspirateurs risquaient de devoir s'expliqué avec leurs mères, surtout sur la manière qu'ils leurs avaient permis d'entrer en contacter le Superviseurs ...

- D'ailleurs, faut que vous me donniez toute les capottes que vous avez dans votre chambre ! Annonça avec amusement Zaraki . Aller, faut que vous le débutiez ce petit monstre ! J'éspére qu'il sera aussi puissant que les jumeaux !

- Tu crois sérieusement qu'on va te les refiller ? Grognia la jeune fille.

- J'suis un Superviseur ! Répliqua le géant en tendant la mains. Aller, filler moi les paquets et rapidement !

Starrk éclata de rire et Zaraki comprit parfaitement : y en avait pas beaucoup des Superviseurs qui risquait de donné un telle ordre ! C'était presque une insitation à la luxure la plus extréme, non ? Ryuuken était contre, il assurait que concevoir des enfants en temps de guerre n'était pas envisageable, y avait quand même Ichimaru qui risquait d'être du genre à accepté et à s'amuser de ce genre d'initiative ... Et peut être Shihouin aussi, mais ... Autrement ... Tousen n'aurait pas accepté une telle chose.

- Sort de ma chambre ! Hurla Tatsuki en pointant la porte. Espéce de sale pervers dégéneré ! Et arrête d'apprendre des trucs pervers à mes enfants !

Voyant qu'il ne bougait pas et qu'il continuait de tendre la mains, la jeune femme sembla prendre les initiative et attrappa le géant par le bras pour le tirer et le "jeta" dehord ! Hé bien ... Depuis quand pouvait on jeter comme un malpropre un "Superviseur" ? Lâchant un grognement, il décida cependant d'abandonner et se tourna pour voir un spéctacle bien étrange : Grimmjow sortait de sa chambre, lâchant le même genre de grognement que Zaraki ... Ce qui était étrange, non ? Pourquoi il avait l'aire de si mauvais poil ?

- Qu'est c'qui c'est passé ? Lâcha le géant avec un large sourire. Pedazo à prit le dessus ?

Le bleuté lui lança un regard plein de rage.

- Non, on a eu une visite cette nuit ! Lâcha t il. Ca arrive souvent ça ?

- "Ca" ?

Que pouvait il arrivé souvent ? Ha, que certaine personne vienne cherché refuge dans la chambre du Secunda ? ...

- Lana es venus ? Ricana Zaraki, n'éprouvant aucune pitié pour l'Espada.

- Alors, sa arrive vraiment souvent ? Lâcha incrédule le bleuté.

- C'est le seul endroit où Akon se risquera pas à venir la cherchée ! Faudra t'y faire mon p'tit ! Pedazo es peu être l'ennemi numéro un de pas mal de monde, il es celui qui protége le mieu !

- Mais j'pige plus rien ! Elle sort avec qui Lana ? Le Shinigami Shuhei ou bien le Shinigami Kurotsuchi ?

- Quand tu l'saura, vien me l'dire ! Moi même j'ai du mal à comprendre cette histoire de fou ! Aller, t'inquiéte pas, tu l'aura l'cul de ton amant ! Tu viens boire un coup avec moi ? Renji à acheté du bon saké et sa me ferait chier de pas l'partager avec quelqu'un !

- T'a pas une tonne de fraccion ?

- Ikkaku et Yumichikka sont déjà KO quand à Yachiru, elle boit pas !

Le Sexta Espada sembla réfléchir à la proposition et accépta, haussant les épaules avant de lui faire signe de passé devant. Zaraki montra donc le chemin jusqu'à ses appartements qui se situer dans la cave ... Où plutôt, dans la salle d'entrainement que dissimuler la cave. Ryuuken ne leurs avait pas commandé de gigai, évidement : ils étaient recherché au même titre que les Espada, mais eux étaient un moyen efficace d'entrainé ceux qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire ! Bref, ils étaient les "maîtres" de chaque personne et Ikkaku avait même entrainé plus activement les Shinigami pour les mené au plus proche du stade "Bankai" ... Des atouts qu'il vallait mieux garder au plus près, non ?

Ils finirent par arriver à destination et les deux fracciones de Zaraki était couché au sol, Yachiru était entrain de s'entrainé un peu plus loin, elle même tentant d'arriver au "Bankai". Tout le monde se donnait toujours à fond pour atteindre les objectifs fixer, dommage que personne n'ai put permettre à Renji ou Pedazo d'atteindre la recureccion, même si tout deux étaient proches de découvrire la manière de parvenir à l'activation de leurs formes.

- Alors, tu parle des bruits de couloir ? Demanda Grimmjow en s'installant devant la table basse.

- J'ai la tête à être du genre à écouter ce genre de connerie ? Demanda Zaraki en fronçant les sourcils. Demande plutôt à Yachiru !

- On m'appelle ? Demanda la boule de gomme qui c'était matérialiser, le regard brillant.

- J'voulais juste savoir si Pedazo m'avait trompé. Avoua franchement le bleuté.

- Les rumeurs disent que oui, mais franchement, j'crois pas ! Il es encore plus pudique qu'une pucelle dans un monastére ! Il es toujours tout rouge quand on va au source thermal et mixte ! Mais en fait, sa doit être à cause des allusions de Yumichikka ? ...

- Source thermal mixte ?

- Ouais, on va de temps en temps au source thermal ! Grognia Zaraki. C'est pour nous détendre ... Et comme la plus grande de la ville es mixte, on a pas trop le choix ...

- Vous avez vus ... Pedazo nut ? ...

- Ouais, et c'est presque mon genre !

Un sourire carnissier apparus sur le coin de ses lèvres alors que Grimmjow grognier de plus en plus, il attrappa la bouteille de saké pour en boire quelque gorgée ... C'était étonnant de voir à quel point cette panthère pouvait être jalouse ... C'était tellement futile ! Hotaru avait couché un jour avec Hikaru et pourtant ... Zaraki s'en foutait ... Par contre, il était vrais que si jamais le Môme le trompé maintenant, il le verrait pas du même oeil ...

- Et toi ? Demanda la voie aigue de Yachiru. T'a trompée Pedazo ?

- Avec qui j'l'aurais trompé ? Répliqua le Sexta en fronçant les sourcils. J'me prenais tout le temps le choux avec tout le monde !

- On se demandait si tu avait pas trompés Pedazo avec Ulquiorra ! Ou bien, avec Isane ... Après tout, tu a peut être des besoins de femme ?

- J'suis pas un nympho ! Putain, j'ai jamais que couché avec ce petit con ! Comment il peu croire que je l'ai trompé ?

- Qui à dit qu'il croyait ça ? Grognia le géant de muscle. Lui, il y a jamais crut une seule seconde ! C'est les autres qui parlent trop et qui s'immagine des choses qui n'héxiste pas ! Ecoute, gamin, Pedazo t'a trompé avec personne ! Les rumeurs diront qu'il à couché avec Tatsuki, Orihime et certaine parle même de Byakuya ! Pourtant, il se passe jamais rien dans sa chambre ! C'est juste que tout le monde si s'en à l'aise ! Les morpions vont y trouvé réfuge les jours d'orage et leurs mères les suivent ...

- Alors ça, c'est rassurant ... Maugra le Sexta. Voilà qu'on risque de voir débouler les mômes dans notre chambres ! Merde alors ... On peu pas resté au manoir si on veut avoir une nuit tranquille !

Il était devenus le remplaçant de père absent, rien de plus ... Et maintenant que les vrais pères étaient de retour, y avait de forte chance que cela change ... Ou pas, c'était dure de savoir ... Les enfants étaient accros à Pedazo et même si Sei avait un petit faible pour lui, c'était le Secunda qui fessait l'unaminitée dans ce manoir emplis de morpion ! ... D'ailleurs, avec le retour des amants perdus, il risquait d'en arrivait d'autre et très prochainement ! Les années à venir risquait d'être délicates, surtout pour les futur nounou ...

- Pourvus qu'ils fassent pas de petit pour le moment ! Grognia t il.

* * *

Le plus grand soucie de Starrk n'était sûrement pas de faire des bébés à Tatsuki, pas pour le moment, tout du moins, c'était plutôt de se rapprocher de ses enfants et d'apprendre à les connaîtres. Heureusement, cela semblait plus simple que ce qu'il c'était attendus : Ren était timide et parlait très peu, mais restait sans cesse accrocher à lui quand à Sei, c'était tout le contraire, elle avait énormément de chose à dire et montrait à son père tout un tas de chose en lui expliquant tout de tout. Grace à elle, le Primera appris énormément de chose telle que les bêtisses qu'elle provoquait sans cesse : on ne semblait plus compter les blessures innombrables qu'elle avait subit et elle lui montra même une cicatrice au coude qu'elle c'était faite en tombant d'un arbre.

Elle était si pleine d'énergie, comme son frère bien sûr, mais elle ... C'était une surexitée qui sautée en tout sens et qui semblait entrainée souvent son frère dans des aventures dont ils perdaient toujours le contrôle ... Comme la foie où ils avaient voulut jouer au pirate et qu'ils étaient parties sur une barque fabriquer à la va vite, ce qui avait été une grave erreur vus que Ren y serait passer sur Pedazo n'avait pas sauter à l'eau ... Sei et Mikazuki, qui avait suivit le mouvement, c'étaient fait engueuler alors que le pauvre Ren toussa fortement devant la cheminée allumée.

- Alors, Pedazo t'a sauvé la vie ? Demanda Starrk au garçon toujours accrocher à sa veste.

- Oui, il a sauté sans hésité ! Assura le garçon avec enthousiasme. Quand je serais grand, je serais aussi courageu que lui ! Et je sauverais ses enfants !

Sauver ... Ses enfants ? Haussant les sourcils, le Primera fixa son fils en essayant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles ... Est ce que quelqu'un avait prit le temps d'essayer de lui expliquer que ... Pedazo ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant ...

- Ren, tu sais ... Murmura Starrk en pessant ses mots. Pedazo es avec ... Grimmjow ...

- Oui, je sais ! Assura le garçon.

- Et, tout les deux, se sont des garçons ...

- Ca aussi, je sais ... Grimmjow es très grand ...

- Deux personnes du même sexe ... Ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant ...

Le garçon pencha la tête sur le coté ... Il semblait comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, mais ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il avait cette conversation avec son père, ce qui était asser étrange, non ? Starrk ne savait plus trop comment continuer cette échange.

- Starrk, laisse tombé ! Souffla derrière lui Tatsuki. J'ai déjà essayé de leurs expliquer ...

Le Primera se tourna vers sa compagne qui haussa les épaules avec négligeance.

- Ca va faire deux ans qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de parler des enfants qui vont arrivé ici ! Avoua t elle franchement. Ils parlent même des enfants qu'aura Byakuya ou même Kenpachi ...

- Je croyais que Kenpachi était avec Aikawa. Murmura pensif l'homme.

- C'est le cas, mais ... On c'est pas trop pourquoi : ils n'arrêtent pas d'en parler et Mikazuki aussi en parle ... On a abandonner l'idée de leurs expliqués, ils comprendront bien un jour !

- Ils parlent peut être d'adoptions ?

- Non non, pas d'adoption ! Répliqua Sei. Tonton Jaggerjack, il veut pas adopter ! Mais y aura des enfants !

Venant de sa fille, il ne savait pas comment le prendre : était ce l'imagination des enfants qui leurs jouer des tours ? Y croire à ce point là, c'était tout de même étrange, non ? Comment en étaient ils venus à la conclusion qu'il allait y avoir des enfants provenant de couple homosexuel ? C'était impensable ! Il n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne chose de les laissés croire que ceci était possible ... Mais, comment faire changer un enfant d'opinion.

Quelqu'un les appella, c'était Mikazuki qui acourait vers eux et Ren et Sei ne tardèrent pas à se précipitée vers leurs amie dont les parents n'était pas bien loin. Le Primera nota le regard soucieux d'Ulquiorra qui devait avoir du mal à réagir en face de sa fille ... Il aurait put s'y préparer ... S'il avait put imaginé qu'à son retour, il fut père, mais c'était tout le contraire et voilà qu'il était désarmé face à un tout petit être et, vus sa sociabilité, ce serait dure de se lié avec sa fille ...

- Comment vous allez ? Demanda t elle. Vous avez bien dormis ?

- Non, ça va ! Assura Sei avec un large sourire. On a tous dormis dans le même lit, mais c'est pas comme quand on se retrouve tous cher Pedazo ! On es plus serrer cher Pedazo ! Et toi, t'a bien dormis ?

- Oui. Fut la seule réponse que la jeune fille fit.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses deux parents qu'il les rejoignier à leurs rythme. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement ...

Un étrange sentiment envahit brutalement le Primera Espada ... Il réalisa que son voeu le plus cher c'était réalisée ... Mais ce n'était pas de lui que ce sentiment venait, mais de Lilinette qui voyait la scène de loin, elle était sur un arbre vers lequel il se tourna et il la vie sourire avec douceur ... Lui, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait réalisé son rêve et en cet instant, il comprit ... Il n'était plus seul, et il ne le serait plus jamais ! Il c'était fait des amis ... Il avait trouvait une femme a aimé et ... Elle lui avait donnée des enfants ... Plus jamais il ne serait seul, même si elle était une humaine et même si ses enfants l'étaient aussi !

Plus jamais ...

- Papa, tu pleure ? Demanda paniqué Ren. Tu t'es fait mal ?

- N'ai pas peur, je n'es pas mal ...

- Mais, pourquoi tu pleure ?

- Je suis l'homme le plus heureu de la terre ... J'ai des amis ... Une fiancée magnifique et des enfants merveilleux, même s'ils sont un peu casse coup ... Je suis si heureu d'avoir eu la chance de vous rencontrez ...Je vous promez qu'après la guerre, je vous ferrez plein de frère et soeur !

- Je ne peu pas donner mon avie ? Demanda Tatsuki en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non ! Lâchèrent d'une même voie les deux jumeaux.

- C'est papa le plus fort alors c'est lui qui décide ! Lâcha Sei en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Mikazuki ne put s'empêché de rire et de se tourner vers sa propre mère.

- Moi aussi je veux des frères et soeurs ! Lâcha t elle en penchant la tête sur le coté et se tournant vers son père. Alors ? J'en aurais beaucoup des frères et soeurs ?

Le Cuarta sembla un peu désarmé et de légère rougeur apparurent sur ses joues. Il était tout de même amusant comme père, non ? Le voir si désarmer face à sa propre fille, cela avait quelque chose ... D'ironique ... C'était tout de même ... Enfin, il était le Cuarta ! L'un des hommes les plus puissants hommes des Armées de Las Noches et il était totalement désarmé par une toute petite fille.

- Je ne sais pas ... Murmura t il.

- Tu va plus dormir tout seul avec maman ? S'éxclama la fillette.

- Hé bien, t'a pas de chance Mika ... Lâcha avec ironie Sei. Moi, je suis sûre que Papa va dormir souvent avec Maman !

- Si, je vais dormir seul avec maman, mais ... Ce n'es pas prudent d'avoir des enfants pour le moment ... Mais dès que la guerre sera fini, je veux bien essayer ...

- Cool ! Sourit Ren. Faite une fille ! Mika veut pas sortir avec moi !

- Pardon ? Lâcha suspicieux Ulquiorra.

Le petit garçon jetta un coup d'oeil à son "oncle" et fini par aller se caché derrière son père, comprenant qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, il tira aussi sur la veste de sa mère, quemandant sûrement une protection certaine et il n'avait pas tord de faire ça ...

- S'il te plais, Ulquiorra, ce n'es qu'un enfant ... Soupira Starrk. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit ...

- Si, un jour, quand je serais grand, je me marierais avec Mikazuki ! Assura Ren.

C'était tout de même amusant de voir comment pouvait réagir lorsque cela concernait sa fille : il n'avait pas encore crée de lien particulier et la protégée déjà fortement et Tatsuki en vint à la conclusion qu'il serait un très bon père, même s'il ne le savait pas encore.

* * *

Les deux familles décidèrent de pique niquer ensemble dehord, les enfants jouant autour d'eux, Lilinette ne tardant pas à ce joindre à eux. Elle sembla se plaire à être passé de "soeur du Primera" à "Grande Soeur de ses enfants" ... Avec son corps de fillette, il était plus simple de la considérait comme telle et Tatsuki avait beaucoup réfléchit à la question, elle en était toujours venus à la même conclusion : cela serait bien plus simple si elle venait à l'adopter comme une fille, elle ferait partie de leurs famille officiellement et n'aurait pas peur d'être délaisser au profil des petits, non ?

Elle n'avait pas eu encore le temps d'en parler avec Starrk, mais elle était bien décidé à adopter la petite blonde, en espérant que cette idée lui plairait ... Cela devait tout de même un sacré dilem, en tout les cas, elle aurait le choix ...

- Non, j'veux pas me marier pour le moment ! Annonça Mikazuki sur un ton aigue.

- Comment tu t'es fait jetter ! Fit remarquer Sei en riant. Tu t'es prit un rateau inter galactique !

- Toi, tu peu parler : aucun garçon sortira avec toi, pour eux, t'es un garçon ! Répliqua Ren en boudant.

- Même pas vrais, je suis très jolie !

- Pour un garçon, oui ...

- Tu va voir !

- Maman !

Ren s'élança pour échapper au courroux de sa soeur qui semblait bien décidé à lui faire regretter ses paroles, la fillette courait après son frère qui tenter de fuir, tant bien que mal. Heureusement, Tatsuki n'eux pas besoin d'intervenir vus que Grimmjow apparut et attrappa chaque enfant par le col de leurs chemises, les soulevants à plusieurs centimètres au dessus du sol.

- Ha, tonton Jaggerjack ! Lâcha avec satisfaction Mikazuki. Alors, tu à passé une bonne soirée avec tonton Pedazo ?

- Non, y a eu quelqu'un qui c'est tapé l'incruste ... Rala le bleuté.

- Ha, je crois savoir qui c'est. Annonça Tatsuki qui se tourna vers Ulquiorra. Il va falloir que tu mette les poings sur les "i" avec tes fracciones et le prisonnier de la Douzième dont tu a la charge ! Je ne crois pas que Grimmjow pourra supporter longtemps la situation !

- Quel situation ? Demanda intriguet le Cuarta.

- Pour échapper à ses prétendants, Lana à tendance à aller se caché dans les appartements de Pedazo ! Avoua Orihime avec une mine pensifs. Cher moi, cela ne marchait absolument pas ...

- Comment ça ?

Orihime rougit brutalement et Tatsuki toussota, toute deux se souvenait parfaitement de l'incident qui avait prouvé qu'Akon n'était pas pudique ... Vus qu'il avait faillit prendre la pauvre Arrancar, pourtant bien plus forte, sur le lit même de la Princesa a Flor ... Heureusement que Mikazuki était entré, il aurait continué sur la lançait et cela même si les deux jeunes femmes avaient été présente ... Mais il n'était pas près à détruire l'innocence d'une petite fille ...

Pedazo avait ensuite proposé à Lana de la protéger autant que cela lui était possible, mais lui avait dit ne pas pouvoir toujours la protégée et qu'il fallait qu'elle sache s'imposé et décidé avec qui elle voulait être ... Mais, depuis deux ans, elle n'avait pas sut choisir et c'était laisser "faire" ... Peut être que cela était trop lui demandé que de choisir entre ces deux hommes ? Elle n'avait pas put s'y résoudre, n'étant pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait elle même ... Ha, les amours compliqué, cela peu nous tombés dessus si facilement.

- Il faut que tu protége ta fraccion ! Lâcha sur un ton irrité Grimmjow. J'ai envie de couché avec mon mec moi !

- Grimmjow ! S'écrièrent les deux mères en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ho oh, je crois qu'il a dit un truc qu'il devait pas dire ! Nota Sei.

- Mais, pourtant, c'est vrais, non ? Lâcha avec étonnement Ren. Il va "coucher" avec son mec ... Il va dormir avec lui, non ?

- Oui oui, c'est ça ! Lâcha Lilinette, déconcerté par la naiveté des petits et les entrainants tous plus loin. Aller, on laisse les adultes entre eux ! On va jouer à cache cache.

- Non, on va plutôt monté les tippies pour jouer au cow boy et au indien ! Annonça Sei qui courra vers la maison. Tonton Ishida ! Tonton Ishida ! Ils sont où les tippies ?

Tout les enfants s'engouffrèrent dès lors dans la maison, hurlant comme des indiens qui allait déclarés la guerre ... Et Tatsuki se dit qu'ils auraient assurément besoin d'un bain le soir même, mais elle préféra reporter son attention sur les personnes présentes.

- Tu sais, Grimmjow, il n'y a pas que Lana que tu va devoir craindre ... Avoua t elle franchement. Comment t'expliqué ça ? ... Les enfants ...

- Zaraki m'a déjà dit ! Avoua le bleuté en s'installant à califourchon sur le draps. C'est quoi ses mômes qui ont peur d'un truc aussi pitoyable qu'un orage ?

- Tout les enfants ont des peurs ! Protesta Orihime en fronçant les sourcils.

Tatsuki lui donna un petit coup de coude avant de reporté son attention vers le Sexta.

- C'est à cause de cette foi où on es aller aidé Shuhei. Avoua t elle franchement. Il y a eu un orage effroyable et lorsque l'on es rentré, on était tous dans un piteux état ... Pedazo était dans un état encore plus lamentable et lorsque les enfants l'on vus ... Ils ont prit peur et on crut que c'était l'orage qui avait causé ça ... En réalité, ils n'ont pas réellement "peur" de l'orage, ils ont "peur" de nous perdre nous ... Et Pedazo plus que nous !

- Oui, il ne faut pas oublié que les membres de sa familles sont presque tous des utilisateurs basé sur la puissance "éléctrique" et il était déjà rentré avec des blessures provoquer par cette élément. Continua la rousse. Ils ont suivit la "logique" et on crut que c'était l'orage qui provoquer ses blessures ...

- Finalement, sont mignons vos mômes ! Changea d'avis le bleuté. J'imaginais pas cette chose sous cet angles ! Désolé ... Ils seront les bienvenus dans la chambre ... Pourvus qu'ils abusent pas ...

- C'est vrais ? S'écria Mikazuki qui était soudainement apparus derrière lui.

Le Sexta sursauta, fessant face à la jeune fille qui c'était littéralement transformer en petite indienne : elle avait mit des plumes dans ses cheveux et avait récupéré son arc et ses flêches ... Elle avait des marques rouges sur le visage, ayant sans doute voulus se maquiller en indien près à la guerre. Non loin derrière, Sei était dans le même genre de tenue, sauf qu'elle portait à la mains une fausse hache de guerre, le même genre d'arme que son frère. Lilinette avait suivit le mouvement, bien sûr, tout comme Yachiru et les deux Plus, Aisu et Yuki. Kotori se tenait un peu plus loin en retré ... Sachant qu'elle ne devait pas faire la même bêtisse.

- Hé, j'ai dit "qu'ils abusent pas" ! Répéta t il avec un grognement.

- Dit moi, ma petite Mika ... Lâcha Tatsuki sur un ton menaçant. Avec quoi tu à fait les marques sur tes joues ?

La jeune fille écarquilla brutalement les yeux, voyant la menace qui planait au dessus d'elle.

- Le ... Le rouge à lèvre qui avait dans votre sac, Tata ...

- Et qui à eux cette idée ?

La petite fille n'hésita pas une seconde à pointé Sei du doigts.

- Arg, mes valeureux guerrier, la fuite es préférable ! S'écria la jeune fille. Courrez !

Et personne ne resta sur place, la plupart utilisant le Shunpo ou le Sonido pour obéir à la chef de guerre.

- Sei ! Hurla Tatsuki. Reviens tout de suite ici ! Les rouges à lèvres ne servent pas à faire des marques de guerre ! Si je t'attrape, tu va directement au bain !

- Encore faudrait il que tu me rattrappe ! Répliqua sa fille en riant.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la petite course poursuit des adultes chargés de récupérer la meute d'enfant armée de hache en plastique et de flêche a ventouse ... La si célèbre armée de Las Noches semblaient être tombés bien bas, mais qu'est ce qu'ils s'amusaient !


	13. Chapitre 12 : Interrogation

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

* * *

Orihime faisait prendre un bain à Mikazuki, essayant de lui retirer son maquillage d'indienne, malheureusement certaine marque resté persistante et cela devenait difficile d'effacer les tâches rouges, mais la rousse ne se laissa pas allait et frotta délicatement saleté alors que la petite était entrain de jouer avec un petit bateau sculpté dans du bois. Tout cela sous le regard attentif d'Ulquiorra qui semblait découvrire là ce qu'était une petite famille.

Cela faisait sept ans que la rousse et sa fille attendaient le retour du père et il était là, bien sûre, Orihime c'était attendus à ce qu'Ulquiorra soit surprit par la découverte de l'existence de cette enfant, mais c'était elle attendus à ce qu'il imagina qu'elle ai put le trompé ? Mikazuki lui avait rapporté l'incident et cela l'avait choquer ... Croire qu'elle ai put le trompé ? Et avec Pedazo en plus ? C'était étonnant, non ? Pourquoi avait il crut une telle chose ? Le lien qu'elle éprouvait avec son ancien fraccion semblait il si fort aux yeux du Cuarta ?

- Je vais dormir avec tonton Pedazo ce soir ? Demanda Mika en se tournant vers sa mère.

- Non, on va dormir ensemble, n'est ce pas Ulquiorra ? Demanda la rousse en se tournant vers l'ébène. On la garde encore ce soir avec nous ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Dit il sur un ton monotone.

La petite fille sembla satisfaite et recommença à jouer avec son bateau, eclaboussant de temps en temps sa mère sans le vouloir, mais toutes les tâches rouges étaient partie et Orihime décida de la laissé tranquille, reportant toutes son attention sur son épou dont elle s'approcha, essuyant son front humide.

- Elle es un peu agitée, mais elle ne mord pas ! Assura t elle avec amusement. Tu peu t'approché d'elle.

Il resta silencieu, continuant d'observer la jeune fille qui faisait de drole de bruit avec sa bouche avant de raconter une histoire de sirène pourchasser par des pirates qui devaient fuir. Une histoire peut être moins construite que celle raconté dans les beaux comptes de fée, mais qui sortait de son imagination et qui la passionnée fortement. Mikazuki semblait être un réelle mystére pour Ulquiorra, elle pouvait comprendre ... Il ne s'y était pas attendus ... Vraiment pas ... Peut être doutait il de sa paternité avec la petite fille ?

Son époux fini par s'approché de la fillette, mais il se figea à mi chemin et recommença à observer la fillette, finalement, il fit marche arrière et sortis de la salle de bain sans rien ajouté. Lui si fort semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir en face de sa propre fille et cela semblait la désarmée autant que son père. Orihime s'approcha de la baignoire où elle s'accroupie, passant une mains sur le front pour dégager quelques mèches de cheveux en lui souriant avec douceur.

- Tu crois qu'il a peur de moi ? Demanda la fillette l'aire inquiéte.

- Mais non, je pense juste qu'il s'interroge. Assura Orihime.

- Il ne voulait pas de moi ...

- Il ne c'est pas préparer a te rencontré. Il ne c'est jamais imaginé que je puisse être enceinte lorsqu'il es partie ... Alors, ne t'inquiéte pas !

- Ho, ne t'inquiéte pas toi, maman ! Sourit fortement la fillette. Je sais bien qu'un jour, il me prendra dans mes bras ... Mais je ne sais juste pas quand ce jour arrivera ! J'éspére que je ne lui fait pas peur au point qu'il ne veuille pas d'autre enfant ...

- Je croyais que j'aurais d'autre enfant ? Tu te souviens ?

La petite fille sourit fortement en aquiesçant. Depuis qu'elle voyait cet "enfant" de Pedazo, elle ne cessait de faire d'autre allusion, elle avait un jours assurée qu'Orihime aurait deux autres enfants et que Tatsuki aussi en aurait d'autre. Jamais ils n'avaient put résoudre le mystére de cette "découverte", on avait du mal à croire qu'elle tirait cela de son imagination car la fillette n'était pas du tout du genre à mentir, mais ... Que Pedazo et Byakuya aient des enfants, c'était étrange, non ? Comment devaient ils le prendre ?

- Tu veux bien encore me raconter ? Demanda Orihime.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Sourit la petite fille. Ce sera un beau, un très beau jour ! On sera dans le park de Karakura et je tiendrais ta mains et de l'autre, je tiendrais Potchi ! Et toi, tu mange une glace avec papa ! Tu sourit grandement au bébé qu'il porte dans ses bras, par ce que tu le trouve marrant : il es très intriguet par le balon. Papa, il regarde le tout et moi, je joue avec Potchi et le papillon ! Un peu plus tard, on s'arrêtera et je mettrais mon oreille contre ton ventre pour écouté le bébé qui y es ...

Toujours la même histoire, toujours le même rêve d'une enfant qui voulait sans doute voir sa famille s'aggrandir ...

- Il ne bouge pas beaucoup alors papa s'inquiéte, mais en fait, c'est juste qu'il es très calme, comme le petit garçon d'ailleurs ! Lui, il commence juste à marché et chaque foi qu'il essaye de partir à l'aventure, papa va le chercher, inquiet, mais c'est justement ce qui l'amuse le plus. Je me demande dans combien de temps sa se passera !

Orihime n'eut pas envie de contredire sa fille en lui disant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, elle préféra plutôt passer sa mains dans ses cheveux en lui souriant toujours avec douceur. La belle rousse ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant, pas pour le moment : elle craigniait chaque jour que sa fille ne soit découverte et enlevé par la Soul Society, alors avoir un autre enfant qui encourerait les mêmes risques ? Cela la terrifiait grandement !

Ils n'avaient eu aucun problème avec les enfants et avaient toujours réussis à les dissimuler aux Armées de la Cour, mais avaient tout de même prit de grand risque en les inscrivants dans des écoles publics : ils auraient parfaitements put leurs faires faire des études à domiciles, mais ... Cela était il bon psychologiquement de ne pas vivre entourer d'enfant ? Ils n'étaient que trois de cet age là et même si nombreux étaient les personnes de tailles "enfants" au manoir, ils ne pourraient pas grandir normalement et ne pourraient pas apprendre la véritable valeurs de certaines choses ...

Ils devaient aussi comprendre pourquoi ils se battaient ... Ce qui les motivés et devait à tout pris savoir ... Ce qu'était la vie !

- Maman ? Souffla sa fille.

- Désolé, je rêvassais ! Avoua franchement la rousse. Je t'écoute, tu peu continuer.

- Tu sais, maman, je n'ai plus rien à rajouté : je ne sais jamais ce qui va arrivé après ... Rien n'es jamais décidé ...

Orihime haussa les sourcils, observant sa fille avec interrogation.

- On crois toujours que le destin suis un chemin, mais c'est faux ! Assura la fillette avec un large sourire. Personne ne trace notre chemin, c'est nous qui le formons en marchant dans un champs, le chemin ne sera définitivement former que lorsque nous aurons marcher !

Il était incroyable de voir à quel point cette fillette était intéligente et mature, même si la plupart du temps elle était enfantine, elle pouvait dire des choses si incroyablement vrais ... D'où tenait elle cette psychologie ? Peut être était ce les idées de Pedazo ? Il était parfaitement du genre à dire "nous somme seul à tracer notre destin" ... Mais elle, elle avait reformuler ses propos pour rendre ces paroles encore plus forte ...

N'était elle pas incroyable ? Cette petite hybride ? Ca fille ? ... Celle d'Ulquiorra Schiffer ? ...

- Crois tu que ceux qui croyent au destin sont des êtres faibles ? Demanda Ulquiorra au seuil de la porte.

- Non, pas du tout, mais ceux qui croyent que l'avenir es écrit le sont ! Répondit la petite fille avec un large sourire. Moi, je sais que mon avenir n'es pas encore écrit, mais je sais quel chemin je veux prendre : je veux toujours protéger ceux qui me sont cher ! Que se soit maman ou toi, je viendrais vous secourir si vous avez besoin de moi !

- Tu es petite, reste ici en sécurité ... Je n'admettrais pas qu'il te soit fait le moindre mal ...

* * *

Il n'avait jamais craint pour ce petit être qu'était Mikazuki, mais maintenant plus que jamais, il avait peur pour elle car elle assurait vouloir venir les aidés, alors qu'elle fessait à peine la moitiée de sa taille. N'était elle pas aussi folle que sa mère ? Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle ne prenne le moindre risque en agissant aussi follement que la belle rousse. Il s'approcha de la baignoir, s'accroupissant à son tour pour observer sa fille.

- Ne faite jamais rien d'inconsidérable, vous êtes mes trésord. Assura t il.

- Tes trésords ? Répéta la fillette en ouvrant de grand yeux. Tu va nous mettre dans un coffre ?

- Si vous aggissez de façon inconsidérable, oui, je vous mettrez dans un coffre !

Orihime ne put s'empêché de rire, sans doute toucher par la candeur de son épou, mais celui ci ce tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Je ne rigole pas ! Assura t il. Si je vois que tu ne fais pas asser attention à toi, je t'enfermerais dans un grand coffre jusqu'à ce que la guerre ne se finisse !

- Hé, du calme, je suis devenus très forte ! Assura t elle. Je n'ai même plus besoin de protection !

- C'est vrais ! Assura Mikazuki. Maman et tata Tatsuki sont devenus très forte pour que plus jamais vous n'ayez peur pour elles ! Moi aussi je serais vite très forte ! Je ne veux pas que vous craigniez pour moi toute votre vie !

- Aller, tu va sortir de l'eau, sinon, tu va devenir toute fripper ! Sourit Orihime.

L'Arrancar se leva pour sortir de la salle de bain, laisse son épouse faire une chose qu'elle avait reproduite mainte et mainte foi, il se demanda si un jour il pourrait lui même faire cela, mais n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait être père, mais une chose était sûr : Mikazuki était sa fille et même s'il avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser la chose, mais elle était de sa chair et il n'avait eu besoin que de sentir son ordeur pour le réaliser.

Voir le bonheur de Starrk lui avait fait réaliser une chose : lui aussi avait ce qui rendait un homme heureu ... Sa femme était vivante, il avait une fille et elles l'avaient toutes deux attendus ... Même si un jours Orihime l'avait trompé, c'était lui qu'elle était entrain de choisir pour le restant de sa vie et il l'avait bien vus : elle avait garder sa bague à sa mains ... Il était le seul à ses yeux, sinon, elle ne serait pas là avec lui, n'est ce pas ?

Pourquoi doutait il d'elle ? Etait ce à cause de ce lien qui existait entre Orihime et Pedazo ? Il avait longtemps craint qu'elle ne le trompe avec le Secunda, a cause de cette chose qui les avaient unis ... Mais qu'était ce donc que cette chose ? Qu'était ce donc que ce lien ? De l'amour ? Le même genre qu'elle éprouvait pour lui même ou bien un autre genre d'amour ? Comment savoir, une chose était certaine : ce qui les liés était d'une incroyable puissance, avant, cela n'avait pas été si marquant, mais maintenant ... Et devait il craindre Pedazo ? Pedazo qui avait sans doute était un substitut auprès de sa fille ... Ulquiorra avait l'impression que le Secunda lui avait volé sa place, mais peut être y avait il plutôt été forcé ...

La mère entra bientot dans la chambre avec sa fille dans ses bras, l'embrassant alors que Mikazuki riait au éclat. Elle portait un peignoir rose avec un un petit chat noir dans le dos, la capuche était rabaisser sur ses cheveux et possédait deux oreilles qui rappeller vaguement des oreilles de félin. Elle était adorable.

- Elle es vraiment a croquée, non ? Demanda Orihime en souriant.

- Oui, vraiment ! Assura Ulquiorra sur son éternel ton monotone.

- Tu sais, papa, venant de toi, ce n'es pas très rassurant. Avoua franchement Mikazuki sur un aire sérieu. Tu va vraiment me manger ?

- Oui ! Je vais te manger ... Ha ... Je viens de comprendre ... Non, je vais pas te manger !

La petite fille tourna son visage vers sa mère.

- Maman, il es un peu idiot papa, hein ? Lâcha t elle un peu perdue.

- Mais non, mais non, il es juste un peu "candide" ! Assura la rousse avec un large sourire.

- Je ne suis pas "candide" ! Protesta Ulquiorra.

- Si ! Assurèrent les deux jeunes filles d'une même voie.

Ceci était désarmant ! Surtout en voyant leurs aires si sûre ... Elles croyaient réellement ce qu'elles étaient entrain de dire ? C'était ... Humiliant ! Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda comment se battre à arme égale avec ses deux trèsors ? C'était de la triche ! Elles n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire une chose pareil et pas à cause de sa position de père et d'époux, mais par ce qu'il était le plus fort.

- Je ne vous permet pas de ... Commença Ulquiorra.

Qui se tue lorsque ses joues furent tiré par les petites mains de sa fille et il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu souris jamais. Remarqua t elle en relachant les joues. Pourquoi ?

- Mika, ne fait pas de chose pareille ! La gronda Orihime.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire. Avoua franchement Ulquiorra.

- Moi, pour sourire, je pense à maman et toi ! Ca marche toujours !

Et pour lui montrait qu'elle ne mentait pas, elle lui fit un très jolie sourire ... Un des plus beau qu'il lui eu permit de découvrire, tout comme la petite déclaration qui avait précéder ... Elle pensait à lui pour sourire ... C'était vraiment adorable et plus il découvrait ce qu'était un enfant, et plus il comprenait pouquoi cela était merveilleux d'en avoir un.

- Tu vois, sa marche ! Dit elle en le pointant du doigt.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais réalisa qu'il souriait ... Ainsi, il suffisait de pensé au gens que l'on aime sincérement pour pouvoir sourire ? Sa femme et sa fille ? Repensait à tout ce qui le rendait vraiment heureux ? C'était pourtant évident ! Il n'y avait jamais pensé, mais que pouvait il y faire ? Il était un homme comblé ...

Prenant délicatement sa fille entre ses mains, il alla s'installer sur le fauteuille alors qu'elle lui expliquer comment ne pas pleurer lorsqu'on avait un gros bobo, ou bien encore, comment ne pas être triste même quand on avait perdus son doudou, bien sûr, elle savait que le doudou de son papa, c'était maman et vis versa, et ça, il ne pourrait pas le perdre, mais bon ... Il aurait put dire sans en rougir qu'elle aussi, elle était devenu son doudou : si petite dans ses bras et si délicate, même s'il n'avait jamais put la portée enfant, mais il se rattrapperait ...

Pour toute ses années perdus, il n'hésiterait pas à la prendre dans ses bras ! Il l'aimait et voulait le lui montrer et si il arrivait à lui prouvait son amour en la portant dans ses bras et en lui souriant, alors il le ferait. Il apprendrait aussi à devenir un très bon père rapidement ! Pour le moment, il débutait, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de devenir ce que Mikazuki n'avait pas eu jusqu'à maintenant ... Il rattrapperait se temps perdus et se promis que, plus jamais ... Il ne serait séparer longtemps de sa famille !

- Je t'aime Mikazuki. Dit il tendrement.

- Je t'aime aussi papa ! Assura la fillette avant de faire une petite moue. Mais moins que maman ...

Mikazuki pointa sa mère du doigts.

- Je crois qu'elle es jalouse ! Tu peu pas nous portez toutes les deux en même temps ?

Ulquiorra sourit une nouvelle foi et tandis le bras à sa femme qui n'attendit pas longtemps avant de venir pour prendre Mika dans ses bras et de s'installer sur les genoux de son époux. Elle souriait, comblé de joie et voir son visage rayonnant, c'était un des plus beau cadeau que pouvait lui faire la "vie".

- On es très heureux comme ça ! Assura Mikazuki. Vivement que la guerre soit fini ! J'ai hâte de voir si mon rêve se réalisera ou pas ...

- Tu fais beaucoup de rêve comme celui là ? Demanda son père.

- Beaucoup ! Mais je ne raconte que les plus beau !

- A oui ?

- Oui, les autres, ce sont pas des rêves, mais des cauchemards ... Et je ne veux pas que ceux là se réalise ...

Le Cuarta ne sut pas s'il était entrain d'imaginé ou non l'expression de tristesse qu'il y avait sur le visge de sa fille ... En tout cas, il ne put pas pousser son examen plus loin vus qu'elle se casser confortablement dans les bras de sa mère ... Peut être se faisait il trop de soucie pour sa famille, mais il avait réellement l'impression qu'elle avait de la peine et se demanda ce que contenait les "cauchemards" qu'elle faisait ... Pourrait il l'appaissait par sa présence ? Il l'espérait.

* * *

- On fait comme ça alors ? Demanda Chizuru sur un ton de conspiratrice.

- Oui ! Souffla Melony avec le même ton.

- Vous croyez réellement que ça marchera ? Demanda Isane incertaine.

- Bah ouais, s'il es dans un corps artificiels, ca doit être plus facile de le capturer, non ? Lâcha la rousse avec un large sourire.

- Mais c'est quand même Kuchiki ... Il doit savoir se servir de certain sort, même dans son gigai ... Non ?

- Si, c'est vrais ce qu'elle dit ! Avoua la blonde en fronçant son sourcils. Comment on peu faire ?

- Aizen, tes fracciones sont entrain de mijoter quelque chose ! Fit remarquer plus loin Gin.

- C'est pour la bonne cause ! Assura Chizuru. Faites comme si nous n'étions pas là !

- Puis je savoir quel es le but de votre "conspiration" ? Demanda Aizen en levant le visage de ses rapports.

- Kidnapper Kuchiki pour l'accrocher a votre lit et pour que vous puissiez le violer vous et Sire Ichimaru !

- Ha, très bien ! Assura le brun en replongant dans ses documents.

Melony parrus surprise de voir son maître si peu réactifs à l'information, mais la seconde d'après, elle se tournait de nouveau vers ses deux camarades. Chizuru essayer d'étudier les plan du manoir que la blonde avait gribouiller sur un papier blanc et tenté de trouver le meilleur moyen de piéger le noble, malheureusement, cela serait sans doute plus difficile que prévus ... Comment trouver une ouverture avec cet homme si froid et si prudent ...

Il semblait qu'il avait apprit à rester sur ses gardes pendant ces septs ans ... A cause d'assaut répéter qu'effectuer Kuro a son encontre. Le Septima c'était montrer de plus en plus pressant avec le noble et Chizuru se doutait des raisons qui poussait l'Espada à faire une telle chose ... Il était beau ! Au point que le Seigneur Aizen et Sire Ichimaru s'intéressait tout deux à lui et étaient près à se battre entre eu pour obtenir les faveurs du beau ...

- C'est étrange cette façon qu'à d'agir Aikawa avec le Capitaine Hitsugaya. Fit remarquer Aizen. Melony, tu a assisté à un de leurs affrontement ?

- Non, pas directement. Avoua t elle franchement en se tournant vers lui. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à noter cette "chose". A plusieurs reprise, lors de leurs retour, certain disait qu'ils trouvaient ça "bizarre" sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi ...

- Je ne vois pas en quoi son comportement es étrange. Avoua Gin en prenant un des rapports. Kuro dit simplement qu'Aikawa semble, je cite : "jouer avec le Capitaine".

- C'est justement là où es le problème ! Continua la blonde. Avec les autres, il ne "joue" pas ! Il es nettement plus violent et on a du mal à comprendre ce comportement.

- C'est peut être à cause de Rei ? Proposa Chizuru. Ils sont du même élément, non ?

Et il n'y avait pas que ça, Rei avait été un dragon de glace avant sa transformation en Arrancars et sa forme Recureccion était très proche du "dragon", ce qui était le cas du Bankai du Capitaine Hitsugaya. Tous le monde savait que Rei et Aikawa avait été très proche, Chizuru avait même après que la Céro avait aimé son ami d'enfance, un amour qui n'avait jamais été réciproque et qui ne le serait sans doute jamais ...

Qu'Aikawa ai put "entrevoir" Rei dans le petit Capitaine, c'était plausible et on pouvait comprendre qu'il ai décidé de ne lui faire aucun mal. La ressemblance n'était pas frappante, mais il y en avait une et Aikawa ne semblait pas faire de mal aux êtres qui lui était cher ...

- Kenpachi, Rei, Kira, Habama ... Murmura pensivement Aizen. Se sont les personnes à qui Aikawa ne fera pas le moindre mal ... Hallibel serait un attout indéniable, Starrk et Ulquiorra ...

- Sans nous oublié nous ! Fit remarquer Ichimaru. Je pense aussi que tu devrais prévoir Grimmjow et Pedazo ... Kuchiki aussi d'ailleurs : plus on sera nombreux et puissants et moins de chance Aikawa aura de nous échapper, non ?

- Oui, pour une foi, nous n'aurons pas réellement besoin de "tactique" ! Avoua le brun. Un être qui ne raisonne pas ne peu pas devenir prévisible ...

- Pourtant, je croyais que son manque de raisonnement pouvait aider. Avoua Chizuru un peu perdus.

- C'est tout le contraire : on ne peu jamais savoir comment une bête sauvage va réagir et à plus forte raison si elle n'es pas "dresser". Que ce passe t il si on rencontre un tigre dans la jungle ? Tout un tas de possibilité telle que "il aura faim et nous mangera" ou le contraire "il a mangé et nous laisse tranquille", mais il y a d'autre centaine de cas "il se sent en danger et nous tuera", "il es intriguet et s'approchera", "il attendra qu'on parte" ... Tout ce que j'ai appris sur Aikawa et son état actuel, c'est qu'il réagit comme une bête qui protége son territoire ...

- Et vous pensez que si une créature faible entré dans sa zone, il pourrait l'igniorer ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est un des cas possibles ... De toute façon, il y a un autre cas à prendre en considération : Aikawa ne pourra pas tomber dans un piège quelconque, il es plus instinctifs que les Shinigami ou même les Arrancars, lui tendre un piège pourrait ne servir à rien du tout ...

Cela voulait dire que ... Ils allaient sûrement devoir utilisé la force brute ? Et prendre le risque de blesser gravement Aikawa ? Cela inquiété fortement Chizuru, elle n'avait aucune envie que cet ennemi ne subisse le moindre mal, Rei lui avait parler si souvent de cet être privée de sa libertée depuis le jour où il avait posé un pied à l'academy des Shinigami.

- N'y a t il pas une meilleurs solution ? Demanda la rousse inquiéte.

- Je n'en vois pas d'autre. Avoua franchement le Seigneur de Las Noches. J'ai beau essayer de trouver quelque chose, a par en le soumettant par la force, je ne vois pas comment faire ...

- On va annoncé au Espada que nous n'avons pas de plan ! Rigola Gin.

- Bon, retournant à notre plan ! Décida Chizuru en se tournant vers ses deux amies. N'oublions pas que Byakuya, lui, raisonne !

- Avez vous consience que nous ne le violerons pas tout les deux ? Demanda Aizen.

- Vous n'aurez qu'a tirer à pile ou face ! Souffla Melony en pointant un point sur la quarte. Ici, ce serait parfait pour un piège !

- Quoi que, c'est à votre tour de le violé ! Fit remarquer la rousse. Non, attend, je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas être trop proche de Pedazo ... C'est juste à coté de ses appartements ça, non ?

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne rien faire du tout. Soupira Isane. On risque d'aggraver le cas ...

- Pourtant sa a marcher avec Gin et Aizen !

- Oui, mais ... Disons que ... Gin n'avait pas l'aire franchement mécontent d'être attaché ... Et offert à Aizen ...

- Sérieux ? Jubila Melony le regard brillant. Ha, j'ai manqué ça ? C'est pas juste !

- Si tu veux, on peu recommencé ! Murmura Chizuru avec un sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Je suis sûr que cela ne lui déplairait pas de l'être encore une foi !

Les trois jeunes filles se tournèrent instantanément vers l'argenté qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Aizen ... Lâcha t il, gardant son regard sur les trois "prédatrices".

- Ne me demande pas d'aide, moi non plus ça ne me déplairait pas de te retrouvé attaché dans mon lit ! Avoua franchement Aizen sans même levé le regard des rapports.

Gin resta immobile quelques instants et fini par disparaître, retraite compréhensible, mais voilà, les trois prédatrices étaient lancé sur ses traces ! Il était dure de leurs faire oublié une idée, surtout quand elle était aussi tordus que celle ci !


	14. Chapitre 13 : Retrouver l'être perdu

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

* * *

Ils étaient de retour à Las Noches, cela faisait pourtant bien longtemps qu'Habama n'y avait pas mis les pied, alors pouvoir y être et fouler les terres de leurs empires, cela procurer à l'Arrancar un sentiment encore jamais éprouvé jusqu'alors et pourtant il en avait ressentit des émotions ses dernières années ... Entre le sentiment d'Amour, la peur de mourire, la peur de voir son Amour disparaître et tout un tas d'autre sentiment qu'il croyait ne jamais pouvoir éprouvé ce genre de sentiment, il se sentait si heureu de pouvoir éprouvé des choses ... Aussi incroyable !

- Habama, tu ne devrais pas rêvé comme ça. Souffla derrière lui Izuru.

- Désolé, c'es que, sa devient si beau à Las Noches ! Avoua le cramoisie avec un large sourire. C'est incroyable ... C'est comme un véritable paradis où on aura le droit d'y vivre que lorsqu'on aura porter notre Seigneur au rang de Dieu ...

- C'est vrais, je l'admes : Las Noches ressemble de plus en plus à un paradis ... Mais on ne pourra pas y revenir avant un moment et ...

- Je me demande ce que pense les Shinigami de ce qui ce passe ici. L'interrompis Habama en se penchant pour ceuillir une fleur. Une véritable forêt à poussé à Hueco Mundo, c'est sûrement "hors norme" de leurs points de vus ...

- Forcément ! Je pense qu'ils auraient essayé de détruire ce lieu, s'ils avaient put le retrouvé ... Aller, viens, on doit se réunir à la Salle des Trônes.

Habama aquiesça avant de se tourner pour suivre son amant, fourrant la fleur blanche qu'il avait cueillie dans ses cheveux. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de rejoindre le lieu de la réunion "rapide" que voulait faire Aizen avant la tentative de capture d'Aikawa. Il avait fait convoquer pas mal de monde pour cette occasion : les Superviseurs Kenpachi, Ichimaru et Shihouin, il avait aussi demandé la présence de la Princesa A Flor et quand aux Espada, du quasie jamais vus pour une mission de "capture" : La Cero, Le Primera, le Secunda, La Tiercera, Le Cuarta et Le Sexta, rien que du beau monde, c'était presque à ce demandé ce que le Noventa et ses fracciones faisaient là !

- Voilà les derniers appâts qui arrivent. Sourit Aizen. On pourrait presque se demandé s'ils n'ont pas profiter de la situation pour se retrouvé ...

- Hé, non, même pas vrais ! Protesta Habama.

- Appâts ? Nota Izuru en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça "appâts" ?

- J'aimerais pas être à votre place ! Déclara Grimmjow avec un sourire carnissier.

Habama haussa les sourcils en se tournant vers tout se petit monde, quemandant une réponse quelconque à qui pourrait lui en apportait une, mais personne ne semblait comprendre, ou bien ils s'en fichait, en tout les cas, cela ne présager rien de bon car ... C'était bien connus : un appât se faisait toujours bouffer par le prédateur qu'il devait attiré, non ? L'Arrancar s'accrocha à son amant en le regardant d'un aire suppliant, n'ayant aucune envie de se faire "manger" pour le moment ... Si ce n'était par le blond lui même.

Izuru tapotta doucement le sommet de son crâne, continuant d'observer leurs Seigneurs, patientant tout en gardant son calme, cela eu un effets immédia sur le fraccion du Noventa.

- Pour faire cour, nous pensons que si Aikawa ne vous à jamais fait le moindre mal, c'est qu'il considérait que vous êtes de sa "tribus" ou de son "clan", bref, vous êtes des siens ! Avoua Aizen. On va vite voir si c'est le cas ...

- Comment ? Questionna intriguet Habama.

- Mais, c'est pourtant claire : en vous mettant en danger ! Si Aikawa considére que vous êtes des siens, il viendra vous sauver, c'est un fait ... C'est ainsi qu'aggise les bêtes sauvages !

- C'est un procédé un peu "primitif". Nota Izuru avec inquiétude.

- Je n'ai malheureusement rien trouvé d'autre pour le faire venir là où nous le voulons ! La seule autre solution aurait été de l'attaqué de frond et ça ... C'était encore plus risquer ...

Ha oui, en effets, Habama comprenait mieux maintenant. Il se ranga du coté de son Seigneur et se demanda s'il ferait un bon appât ... Difficile de faire quelque chose d'accéptable avec lui, non ?

- En voilà une jolie fleur. Lâcha Ichimaru en souriant étrangement. Je ne te savais pas si coquette, Habama ...

- Les enfants me disent toujours que ça me va bien ! Assura l'Arrancar avec un large sourire. Ils m'ont fait une couronnes de fleur une foi ! Ils vous en feront sûrement une si vous leurs demandé ! Ho, alors, on doit faire quoi pour être de bon appâts ?

- Nous nous occupons de ça, j'aimerais juste que vous feigniez la crainte ... Ce qui sera dure ça ...

Pas tellement que ça, pour éprouvé de la crainte, il suffisait à Habama de pensé à la suposer disparition d'Izuru et une profonde crainte l'envahirait. En se tournant vers son amant, il comprit que lui aussi ferait de même pour éprouvé ce sentiment et ils se sourirent avant de reporter toute leurs attentions sur le Seigneur de Las Noches qui semblait avoir assisté à la scène avec un certain intérêt.

- Nous irons en un lieu dégager et nous tâcherons d'emprisonner cet être. Continua t il.

- Dite, j'veus pas passer pour un macho, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fou là la gamine ? L'interrompit le Sexta en pointant Kotori du pouce.

- Contrairement au apparence, je suis très forte ! Assura la dite "gamine" en croissant les bras sur son torse, fronçant les sourcils. C'est plutôt à moi de dire ca de vous !

- Kotori es là pour nous aider à enchainé Aikawa. Intervint Pedazo en se mettant entre les deux jeunes gens qui se lancé des éclaires par leurs simples regards. Elle posséde une technique qui a surprit grandement Byakuya et pourrait être un atout ! Ne t'inquiéte pas, Grimmjow, je veillerais à ce qui ne lui arrive rien ...

Mauvaise réponse ! Plutôt que de calmer le bleuté, cette phrase l'énerva ... Et voilà comme on pouvait rendre son amant jalou : en s'occupant d'une gamine qui vous tire la langue en espérant vous énervez et qui vous provoques ouvertement en plus ! Habama se tourna vers Izuru qui semblait tout aussi nerveux que lui : le manoir Ishida risquait fort de ne plus être calme, surtout avec ses deux là ... Kotori avait véccus pendant sept ans libre et avait été choyer par Pedazo et voilà qu'un rival de taille faisait apparition ... Cela ne devait pas plaire à la petite blonde qui n'était décidément pas préteuse et qui serait bien forcé de l'être !

Aizen soupira, faisant se clore là l'incident et décida de préparer le petit piège. Il faudrait juste attirer Aikawa et lorsqu'il arriverait pour protéger Izuru et Habama, ils n'auraient qu'a tenter de le capturer ! Rien de plus simple ... En théorie, bien sûr ... Leurs Seigneur annonça que rien ne pouvait être certain vus que leurs proies réagissait comme une bête imprévisible ... Tout été à prévoir, même le pire : qu'il s'en prenne aux personnes mêmes qu'il était venus protéger. Toutes les posibilités devaient être envisagés et donc, Shihouin et Ishida seraient chargés d'intervenir au cas où Aikawa devenait trop dangereux, se serait leurs derniers recours.

Pour rendre l'impression de danger plus forte, certain des Espada devaient se libérer, ce qui était beaucoup moins réjouissant pour Habama qui savait pertinement que son maître ne résisterait pas à cela, il devrait rester à Las Noches avec la Princesa A Flor et les fracciones pour assurer la protection de la jeune fille qui avait revétus son uniforme blanc, comme la plupart des autres d'ailleurs.

Arrivé à l'endroit où il effectuerait le piège et les deux amants se regardèrent. Les yeux d'Habama brillèrent brutalement.

- Ca me fait pensé à une des histoires que Pedazo raconte aux enfants ! Avoua t il. Tu sais, celle où la princesse doit défendre son dragon du prince !

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire "celle ou le prince doit sauver la princesse du dragon" ? Demanda Izuru en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non non, j'te jure qu'il raconte comme ça : la princesse se releva et se mit devant le dragon pour protéger la créature du prince ! C'est à cause de "Tatsu*" ! Les petits adorent les dragons ! Même quand ils sont méchants ! Ils disent que c'est sûrement par ce que le Dragon à une épine dans la patte qu'il peu pas enlevé tout seul !

- J'adore les enfants !

- Hé, les gas, vous devez éprouvé de la crainte ! Rappella Grimmjow à leurs cotés.

- Un jour, je te raconterait l'histoire de la Panthère qui voulait manger le Corbeau Noir ! Sourit le fraccion en se tournant vers le bleuté.

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils avant de sortir pantera et de prononcer l'incantation qui provoquerait sa libération de même que quelques autres Espada et Habama n'eu même plus besoin de simuler la crainte vus qu'instinctivement, il était terrifiait par ses êtres d'une puissance bien supérieur à la sienne, il ferma les yeux et s'aggrippa à Izuru et se demanda s'il ne perdait pas toute dignité en cet instant !

Bah, qu'importait ! Du moment qu'il était dans les bras de son amant, c'était tout ce qui comptait ... Il en oublia presque d'éprouvé de la crainte, se sentant en sécurité entre les mains du blond. Il se força à s'imaginé que c'était la dernière foi et qu'Izuru allait mourrir s'il n'avait pas suffisament peur pour lui ...

* * *

Hotaru ressentit les puissances qui apparurent proche de son territoire, mais au début, il se dit qu'ils n'avaient pas franchis les frontières, ce n'était pas si grave que ça, mais, finalement, il revit sa priorité lorsqu'il ressentit la crainte ...

Aizen ne c'était pas trompé en supposant qu'il considérait Izuru et Habama comme les membres de sa tribus, même s'il n'avait plus les souvenir d'Hotaru, la créature qu'il été savait qu'il devait protéger ses deux êtres, par ce qu'ils étaient important pour lui ! Les raisons ? Il s'en fichait ! Il devait les protégers de leurs ennemis, à moins de vouloir voir disparaître les rares personnes qui constitué sa famille ? Non, il n'avait pas envie et c'est pourquoi il abandonna son antre pourtant si rassurante, s'envolant dans le ciel aussi haut que cela lui était possible et à une vitesse extréme.

Il put évaluer plus rapidement la situation et comprit qu'il y avait beaucoup d'être puissant en bas, mais l'idée n'était pas de les battres pour les faires fuire, après tout, ce n'était pas son territoire ici ! Sa seule prioritée était de récupérer les siens et de les ennemenés dans un lieu où ils seraient en sécurité, rien de plus ! Sur son territoire, personne ne viendrait les embêtés, si ce n'était les "autres" ... Mais les "autres" aussi, il pouvait les chassés sans trop de difficulté.

Hotaru utilisa ses ailes enflammés pour dessendre plus rapidement, il attérit en face des siens et marqua une légère hésitation ... C'était comme si un souvenir l'envahissait : il connaissait la plupart des énergies spirituelles qui étaient présente, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avaient pas ressentit, ce qui était étrange, non ? Mais, la seconde d'après, il oublier complétement cette idée car il se souvenait aussi que c'était des ennemis et sa priorité absolue était de protéger les siens. Malheureusement, le mal était fait et son manque d'attention fut tirer à profit par ses opposants et il sentit quelque chose englober son bras et sa jambe ...

"Chaîne", voilà ce qui l'emprisonner alors, des chaînes qui sortait du sol pour essayer de l'entraver et qui y parvenait en plus, il dut utilisé toute sa force pour pouvoir extraire légèrement la chaine du sol, ce qui sembla surprendre quelqu'un vus qu'une petite voie s'éleva dans l'aire. Se tournant vers celle ci, Hotaru comprit que c'était elle qui manipuler la chaîne, il fallait qu'il lui fasse perdre ce pouvoir car il savait que d'autre de ses "serpents métaliques" ne risquaient de sortir de l'eau pour le cessir. Il pointa donc sa mains libre vers elle et effectua un mouvement rapide qui fit apparaître une nuage enflammé qu'elle esquiva d'un mouvement. Les chaînes parrurent moins solide alors il força un peu plus et la chaleur de son propre corps aidé, faisant céder le bout de métal.

Hotaru s'en rendit bien compte, il n'avait aucune chance ... Il le comprit parfaitement lorsqu'il vit le brun et l'argenté, ce n'était pas des Hollow, ils étaient comme les "autres", ceux qui avaient été ses alliées et qu'il devait chasser ... Et l'oiseau de feu savait qu'ils étaient d'une puissance redoutable, avec ses deux là, il vallait mieux ne pas prendre de risque et emmené loin !

Les gens parlaient autour de lui et la jeune fille sembla essayé de nouveau de l'emprisonner avec des chaines, il dut s'envolé pour éviter que ses jambes ne soyent de nouveau entravers et reprit de l'altitude, ayant sentit qu'une nouvelle attaque se ferait d'ici peu. Il ne put même pas identifier la nature de celle ci et replongea sans la moindre hésitation pour atterrir directement sur ses alliès, les pauvres avaient eux peur et était tombé à terre ... C'était sûrement à cause de sa qu'ils n'étaient pas avec lui : par ce qu'ils avaient peur de lui ... Il était sans doute trop fort et c'était connus : les forts manger les faibles, non ? Mais lui ne manger pas ... Il n'en avait pas besoin !

Les aggripant à la taille, il repliat ses ailes pour s'envoler, utilisant une foi encore sa vitesse prodigieuse pour échapper aux étranges combattants ... Les mettres hors de porter ... En sécurité ... Dans sa grotte ? C'était peut être la meilleur des solutions envisageable ...

Quelque chose frappa une de ses ailes, une flêche faite d'énergie spirituelle qui fit se volatilisé son aile enflammé.

- Mais il es malade ? S'écria un des siens. Hé ! Nous fait pas tombé de cette hauteur ! On va crevé !

- Habama, calme toi ! Conseilla le second.

Pour Hotaru, ses mots n'avaient pas de sens, bien sûr, mais il eu l'impression que l'attaque avait fortement mécontenté ses deux alliés et qu'ils en voulaient à ceux d'en bas, ce qui le conforter dans l'idée qu'ils étaient des siens, non ? Son ailes valide se divisa en deux pour qu'il ne perde pas trop d'altitude et il reprit son chemin vers sa grotte, y retournant aussi rapidement que possible.

Pourquoi ne les avaient ils jamais emmené cher lui ? Il ne savait pas, mais vus qu'ils étaient des siens, cela semblait presque logique pour lui et il s'en voulut de ne pas les avoir prit sous sa protéction plus tôt, il aurait dut le faire dès le début ! Il se serait sentit moins seul ... Seul ? ... Solitude ? ... Pourquoi ressentait il cette émotion ? Cela n'avait pas de sens ... Il n'éprouvait pas de sentiment ... Et pourtant ... Qu'est ce que c'était ? Pourquoi voulait il de la compagnie maintenant ? Il était peut être resté trop longtemps seul ?

Il attérit juste en face de sa grotte et relâcha enfin ses deux alliès que tombèrent à terre.

-Aie ! Lâcha l'un des deux. Pourquoi tout le monde es méchant avec nous ?

- Il ne voulait pas être méchant ! Assura le second. Au contraire, il nous protége, non ?

- Ouais, m'empêche, le Seigneur Aizen avait pas prévus ça ! Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ?

Hotaru se tourna vers ses alliés, les observant quelques instants. L'un des deux étaient peut être blessé vus que le second le serrer dans ses bras ... Ou bien ... Il était entrain d'effectuer un rituel de séduction ? Le blond fini par se levé et se tourner vers lui, l'observant avec attention et la bête montra sa deumeurre, la grotte derrière la cascade. Ils pourraient vivre là s'ils voulaient ... Cela ne le déranger ... Vraiment pas ...

- Capitaine Aikawa ... Souffla tristement le blond.

Hotaru se tourna vers le lieu où leurs opposants c'étaient trouvés, la plupart avaient bouger et était entrain de se diriger ici ... Ils allaient entré dans son territoire ...

- Tu crois qu'il nous entend ? Demanda le second.

- Il nous entend, mais il ne doit pas comprendre ce que nous disons ...

- Capitaine Aikawa ! S'il vous plait, laissez nous vous aidez ! On ne vous veut aucun mal ...

Les mots n'avaient toujours aucun sens pour le pauvre Hotaru qui sentait les intrus s'approché, il fit frémir son nez et se demanda s'il ne devait pas aller défendre son territoire, mais ses deux "autres" ... Il fallait pourtant qu'il fasse quelque chose, sinon, ses alliés risquaient de se faire manger ! Changer de territoire était une possibilité, la fuite n'était pas dévalorisant, c'était la survie du groupe qui était le plus important ...

- Il ne comprend rien ! Gémit le cramoisie. Pourquoi ... Pourquoi est ce qu'ils lui ont fait "ça" ? Je les déteste ... Aikawa ne mérite pas ça ...

La créature ne rendait même pas compte que ses deux alliés éprouvés presque de la pitiée pour lui, ne pouvant comprendre pour le moment ce que c'était. Le seul concepte qu'il pouvait comprendre en cet instant était le sentiment de solitude : il ne voulait plus être seul ... Plus jamais ... C'était trop pessant pour lui !

* * *

Izuru observa le dos de celui qui avait été son supérieur avant d'être trahis par la Soul Society ... Lui aussi ... Lui aussi se demandé pourquoi ils étaient allé jusque là pour essayer de détruire les Arrancars ... Aikawa n'était pas un homme mauvais, c'était ses origines qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de dangereux pour les Armées de la Cour et encore, il était indépendant de tout cela vus qu'il n'avait jamais chercher à naïtre comme étant l'enfant illégitime du Roi ! Le monstre, ce n'était pas lui ... C'était justement son père !

Aikawa sembla prendre une position défensive et le blond se concentra, il ne tarda pas à voir que leurs alliés s'approché à grand pas. Il risquait d'y avoir confrontation, si cela continué de la sorte ... D'ailleurs, d'après ce qu'il ressentait, Hallibel avait activée sa recureccion et ... Tient, il venait juste de le remarquer, mais Pedazo était déjà extrémement proche. Il ne tarda pas à apparaître.

- Kira, Habama, vous allez bien ? Demanda t il avec inquiétude.

- Pedazo, s'il te plait, ne sort pas ton arme ! Répliqua Izuru en se tournant vers Aikawa. Tu aurais dut attendre les autres !

- Je m'inquiétais pour vous ! Enfin, c'est tout ce qui compte ...

Aikawa semblait attendre que le Secunda effectue un mouvement qu'il aurait considéré comme une menace pour les siens, au contraire, la pacifiter apparente du cramoisie sembla intriguer la créature qui se détendit peu à peu. Il réagissait réellement comme une bête ...

- Pedazo, je serais presque tenter de vous demandez de jouer les soumis ... Murmura pensivement Izuru.

- Hé, tu rigole ? S'exclama celui ci en écarquillant les yeux. Tu veux me faire faire quoi là ?

- Une orgie ? Lâcha admiratifs Habama, le regard lumineux.

- Non, mais, enfin ... Aikawa réagit comme une bête ... Il vous intégrera peut être au groupe si vous vous montrez "soumis" ?

- Et je fais quoi ? J'me roule par terre les quattres en l'aire ?

- Ho oui ! Jubila le fraccion de Taisuru.

Pedazo rougit brutalement et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il se tut et préféra reprendre son calme, se rendant bien compte que s'il paraissait dangereux, Aikawa l'attaquerait sans doute. Décidément, il était d'une force de caractére impréssionnante ... Ne se laissant nullement aller, il comprenait facilement toute situation et s'y adapter sans mal. Pas étonnant qu'on lui ai laissé la place de chef jusqu'au retour d'Aizen ... Une position qui l'avait cependant éprouvé, certaine épaule jeune ne peuvent supporter tout les maux de la terre ... Surtout les siennes.

- Pedazo, je sais que ca va te paraître ... Osé, mais essaye : Aikawa à cherché à te tuer à une époque pour te "protéger", si cela se trouve, il pourrait te considéré comme un des siens si tu te "soumet" ...

- Quoi ? Hurla quelqu'un à l'oreillette. Tu déconne ? Hé, Pedazo, si tu fait ça, j'te jure que je vais et le faire regretter ce soir !

- Grimmjow, les communicateurs ne sont pas là pour ce genre de commentaire ! Soupira la voie si reconnaissable de Gin. Ho, pourquoi ne suis je pas là ?

- Pedazo, écouté donc les conseilles d'Izuru, si cela se trouve, on pourra l'attrapper sans avoir réellement besoin de le combattre ...

- Je vois pas comment on peu arrivé à sa capture en aggissant de la sorte ... Avoua franchement Pedazo, l'aire un peu blassé.

- Seriez vous entrain de mettre en doute mon autorité ?

- Ok, ok ! ... Bon ... Alors ... Je vais me soumettre ...

- Connard ! J'te jure que s'soir ... Tu va morflet !

Habama lâcha un petit rire qui intrigua quelques peu Aikawa. Pedazo, quand à lui, semblait toujours se demandé comment faire pour se soumettre et tout compte fait, il se coucha au sol et s'avança lentement.

- Je me sens affreusement con là. Avoua t il franchement.

- Pedazo ! Hurla Grimmjow dans le communicateur.

- Jaggerjack, vous commencez à nous casser les tympans ! Rala la Tiercera en faisant claquer sa langue.

- Mais je crois que sa marche ! Nota Habama.

En effets, Aikawa semblait s'être légèrement détendus et observer avec un certain intérêt Pedazo, mais semblait hésité à s'en approché ...

- Pedazo, il faudrait le distraire, lui faire oublié que nous existont, nous approcherions suffisament pour attaquer. Lâcha Aizen sur un ton pensif.

- Vous êtes marrant vous, et comment je fais ? Répliqua Pedazo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il protége les siens, c'est un fait ... Izuru et Habama on marqué son esprit, il doit bien y avoir autre chose qui pourrait le rendre quelques secondes "inattentifs", il faut juste trouver quoi ... Et s'il ne vous attaque pas, c'est qu'en effets, il à encore quelques souvenirs d'avant sa transformation ...

- Ha, d'accord, je vois ...

Il fixa avec intensité la créature qui pencha la tête sur le coté, observant toujours avec une grande attention le jeune homme. Il fini par approcher du Secunda qui resta assit sur le sol. Ils ne furent bientôt séparé que de quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre et Izuru se rendit compte que si jamais Aikawa se montré violent avec l'Espada, lui et Habama ne pourraient absolument rien faire ... Peut être que cela avait été une mauvaise idée ?

- Je suis moi aussi un bâtard ! Annonça soudainement Pedazo.

- Hé, qu'est c'tu nous sort là ? Demanda avec inquiétude Grimmjow.

- Vous savez, Akira Shuiro ? Bah c'est mon daron !

Izuru se figea, reconnaissant le ton comme les paroles ... Cela c'était dérouler il y avait sept ans ... Un échange entre les deux êtres qui avaient aussi bien marqué l'un que l'autre et cela se confirma lorsqu'Aikawa se figea.

- Moi, je suis le bâtard d'un shinigami ... Continua Pedazo.

Un silence étrange suivit cette déclaration ... Loin de présager quelque chose de catastrophique, Izuru eu l'impression d'entrevoir la fin du calvaire d'Aikawa par ce qu'il sut que ses mots l'avaient touché. Il continuait de rester immobile, fixant le Secunda ... Il c'était souvenut de ce moment où, pendant un tout petit instant, les deux êtres c'était trouvé des points commun incroyable !

Les autres comprirent que Pedazo avait touché un point sensible, ils en profitèrent pour se rapproché et furent tous en vus et la réaction de la créature fut des plus étrange vus qu'il aggripa le Secunda pour le tirer vers eux ...

- Ha, il a accépter Pedazo ! Sourit Habama.

- Non, il me rend mon mec ! Grognia Grimmjow. Lâche le ! Tout de suite.

- Grimmjow, ayez l'aire moins hostile ! Répliqua séchement Ichimaru. Pedazo, surtout, ne faite rien contre lui, s'il continue de vouloir vous protégez, il ne pourra pas envisager la fuite, sauf s'il es près à abandonner l'un d'entre vous !

Sauf que ... Le fait qu'ils restent ici et qu'Aikawa décide de les protégers des "envahisseurs" ... C'était supposer qu'il allait y avoir affrontement ... Et cette perspective n'avait absolument rien de réjouissant ! Craignant pour son ancien supérieur, il pria pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits ! Il aurait tellement préférait ne pas voir cette bataille.

- Pitié, ne lui faite pas de mal. Supplia Izuru.

- Ce n'es pas notre intention ! Assura Aizen. Par contre, va lui expliquer sa à lui ...

En effets, Aikawa c'était déjà mis sur la défensive, les flammes s'échappant de son corps s'intensifièrent considérablement. Il semblait près à se battre et à les défendres ... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi ne comprenait il pas qu'ils venaient pour le protéger lui ! Pourquoi ne se réveillait il pas ?

Il le vengerait ... Il vengerait tout ce que la Soul Society avait put lui faire à travers les siècles ... Izuru se le promit !

* * *

**Lexique :**

Le saviez vous ? "Tatsu" veut dire "Dragon", c'est pour cela que dans le tome où Orihime découvre son pouvoir, il y a un dessin où l'on vois un dragon protéger une princesse ! (j'adore l'image où on vois la princesse protéger le dragon ! *_*) Voilà une petite référence au manga ! X3


	15. Chapitre 14 : La Lame de la Mort

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Et voilà, après ce chapitre, on va pouvoir retourner au romance ! *_* ... Ha, je n'arrive plus à écrire de scène d'action, je le crains ... J'éspére pouvoir en faire une belle pour la bataille final, manquerait plus que je loupe cette partie de l'histoire ! T_T

Merci de m'avoir lus !

* * *

C'était étrange de voir comment réagissait Aikawa, jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais semblé éprouver le besoin de protéger quoi que se soit. En cet instant, il était entrain de protéger ... Et qu'il fasse cela avec Habama et Izuru, c'était compréhensible, mais avec Pedazo ? Cela semblait prouvé qu'il c'était passer d'autre chose dont personne n'avait parlé ... Et cela fustra quelques peu Hallibel qui aurait préféré qu'on leurs parla de tout, comme ses étranges paroles qu'avait prononcer le Secunda, parole troublante en soit, non ?

Enfin, cela arrangé tout le monde vus qu'avec plus de monde à protéger, le pauvre ne pouvait plus fuir. Tout le monde tirait profit de cette situation et à plus forte raison que cela pouvait leurs permettres de capturer la créature.

Hallibel était déjà sous sa forme recureccion, elle n'avait pas hésitée longtemps et fondit sur son adversaire, conciente qu'elle pourrait lui faire plus de dégas que les autres. Le fait qu'Aikawa n'ai pas d'arme l'aider énormement, on pouvait même dire que c'était un avantage à ne pas négliger vus que sans arme, il n'était pas aussi efficace que cela ... Mais n'en restait pas moins dangereux ! La blonde sentit un souffle chaleureu froller sa joue et constata que chacune des flamess présente sur le corps de cet être était manipuler par la créature elle même ...

C'était incroyable de voir qu'il pouvait manipuler à ce point son corps ... Le fait qu'il ai plusieurs siècle était probablement une des raisons qui lui donnait autant de maitrise sur sa force ? Ou bien, peut être qu'il savait d'instinct ? En tout les cas, il était extrémement puissant ! Ne surtout pas le sous hésitmé.

Quelqu'un vint en aide à Hallibel, c'était Yoruichi qui venait d'emprisonner un de ses bras avec des bandages qui semblaient affreusement fragile. Lui porté un coup puissant en espérant l'assomé ? Ou le blesser suffisament pour qu'il soit hors d'état de nuire ? C'était sans doute l'idée la plus intéressante, mais la plus dangereuse aussi. Elle décida cependant de tenter de lui porter le coup, le frappant de sa lame en condensant l'eau pour donner plus de puissance à son attaque et Aikawa fut projetter en arrière, si Yoruichi faillit être emporter. Heureusement, elle dessera sa pris sur le bandage, mais ne le lâcha pas, gardant emprisonner leurs cibles.

- La prochaine foi, préviens quand tu fait ce genre de truc ! Ricana la Superviseuse.

- Désolé. Furent les seul mot d'excuse que prononça la belle blonde.

La seconde d'après, elle se reconcentré sur Aikawa qui c'était déjà remit de l'attaque ... Et Hallibel écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'elle constata que la blessure était déjà soignier, ce qui était une très mauvaise nouvelle ... S'il pouvait se régénérer, alors ... Le capturer en espérant l'épuisé était impossible ! Grogniant de fustration, la blonde se dit que se serait nettement plus dure que prévus !

- Sokubaku* ! S'écria Kotori.

Les chaines emprisonnèrent une nouvelle foi les membres de la créatures, mais la petite blonde garda ses distances, préférant laisser faire les adultes. Avec autant d'entrave, Aikawa éprouvé quelques difficultés à se mouvoir et il ne lui restait qu'une seule mains pour se défendre. Autant dire que tout cela semblait vouloir se terminer sans effusion de sang et Hallibel regretta presque de lui avoir porté une attaque ...

- Pedazo, on va procéder à un transfert vers ... Commença Aizen.

Qui fut interromput lorsque les flammes du corps d'Aikawa s'intensifièrent à un point inimaginable ! La chaleur devint presque étouffante et la pression était telle que si Pedazo n'avait pas eu le reflexe de protéger Habama et Izuru avec la barrière du Hogyoku, ils en seraient sans doute mort ...

Quelques choses apparut entre les mains de la créature, une arme ... Et sa, ce n'était pas rassurant ! Bien au contraire ! Frisonnant d'horreur, Hallibel grinça des dents tendis que la lance se former entre la mains libre d'Aikawa ...

- C'est impossible ! S'écria Ichimaru. Aizen, c'est le ...

- C'est bien le Sokyoku ! Déclara derrière lui Rei. Cette arme que la Soul Society à longtemps utilisé comme moyen d'exécution ... C'est l'arme d'Aikawa ... Elle l'a toujours été jusqu'à ce que le roi décide de l'utilisé pour détruire les âmes de ceux qui l'offensé ... Normal que le Roi décide de se l'approprier ! Cette arme posséde la puissance de plus de mille zanpakuto !

Elle s'avança et sortis sa propre arme et la pointa devant elle, signifiant clairement qu'elle allait se libérer et une foi encore, Hallibel se dit que Pedazo avait eu un comportement très intéligent en déployant la barrière sur les deux fracciones du Noventa.

- Protége, Ryuuhi !

Et une étrange coquille se forma bientôt pour englober totalement la Cero. Lorsque la glace se brisa, elle réapparut, ses cheveux étaient devenus bien plus long et avaient pris une teinte blanche. Une armure au couleur bleu et blanche c'était former autour de son corps lui donnant un fort charisme, malgrès sa petite taille ... Tout ce qui était proche d'elle semblait geler et la température de l'aire avait considérablement diminuer ...

En trois ans, elle avait put maitriser cette technique, aidé par Ulquiorra et Hallibel ... Et la blonde était fière de son élève, elle ne pouvait le nier ... Même si elle n'avait pas dépasser le record de Grimmjow qui était d'a peine quelques heures pour maitriser la recureccion ... Il fallait aussi dire que le cas du bleuté était un cas à part !

- C'est à moi d'entrer en scène, mon petit Aikawa, non ? Sourit la Cero.

* * *

Grimmjow fixa Rei quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la créature. Lui se contre fichait pas mal de ce combat débile, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de mettre en sécurité de son amant, son Amour et ... Etrangement, il craigniait pour lui ... Ou bien c'était le besoin instinctive de le récupérer qui se faisait ressentir ? En tout les cas, le bleuté avait envie de récupérer son bien, ce qui lui appartenait !

Aikawa c'était aidé de sa lance pour détruire les chaines l'entravant, il c'était tourner vers Yoruichi pour pointé son arme vers elle ... Le Sokyoku ... Aizen leurs avaient parler de larme qui permettait de détruire l'âme d'un être ... Il n'allait pas le faire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas anéantir la superviseuse de cette manière ? Grinçant des dents, la panthère décida d'aller sortir de cette situation la tannée et l'attrappa par la taille avant d'utilisé le Sonido pour s'écarter de là.

D'instinct, elle avait lâché l'entrave d'Aikawa et ils évitèrent de peu la nuer de flamme qui leurs étaient déstinés. La chaleur de cette attaque fut telle qu'il sentit son bras bruler et fronça les sourcils en se disant que, décidément, c'était pas leurs jours ! Se mettant hors de porté, de la créature, Grimmjow relâcha Yoruichi avant d'utiliser le Sonido pour revenir auprès de la barrière, continuant de vouloir protéger son amour ... Ce qui semblait être le cas aussi d'Aikawa ! Les deux êtres se retrouvèrent face à face et s'affrontèrent du regard et la panthère lâcha quelques grognement d'avertisement, repliant ses griffes, près à se défendre en cas de besoin.

- Il es a moi ... Grinça t il entre ses dents. Pas a toi ... A moi ...

C'était étrange, mais tout deux donner l'impression d'être des animaux, Grimmjow était sous sa forme recureccion et protéger son bien tandis qu'Aikawa ... Avec ses ailes étranges sortant de son dos ainsi que sa façon d'agir ... Une panthère contre un rapace, n'y avait il pas plus étrange spectacle ?

Il sentit derrière elle la barrière se troublé légèrement, c'était comme si Pedazo chercher à savoir ce qui se passer de ce coté si, mais Grimmjow n'y préta pas la moindre attention, continuant de se concentré sur Aikawa, essayant de lui montrer qu'il ne voulait que protéger ses amis et son amant ... Rien de plus ! La pression d'énergie spirituel devenait de plus en plus intense et si elle continuait à augmenté de la sorte, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire pour protéger Habama et Izuru.

Rei apparu entre eux deux et tenta une attaque sur la personne d'Aikawa, la seconde d'après, ils étaient entrains de se battre corps et âmes et le bleuté se tourna vers la barrière, se demandant si tout irait bien pour eux ... Pedazo ne devait pas utilisé trop d'énergie pour crée cette si insignifiante barrière, elle n'était en rien comparable à la chose que pouvait habituellement crée pour protéger Las Noches ... D'ailleurs ... Pourquoi elle était noir ? Bof, c'était pas important ! Il reporta son attention sur le combat ...

Des flammes contre la glace ... C'était d'une incroyable puissance ! Chaque coup se répercutant avec un intensité dans les aires ... Dire qu'ils étaient sencés être des amis d'enfances ... Mais le fait que le jeune homme ai perdus sa mémoire le temps de cette étrange "fasse" ... Il sentit que la barrière céda derrière lui et grognia fortement, il utilisa sa propre pression spirituel pour essayé de faire barrière au Céro et à Aikawa ce qui était asser compliquer, mine de rien ...

- Qu'est c'que tu fais ! Gronda t il à l'encontre de son amant.

- Hé, toujours aussi beau comme ça ! Fut la seule réponse du cramoisie.

- T'es fou de faire sa ! Réactive la barrière ! Kira et Habama vont ...

- C'est nous qui lui avons demandé de faire ça ! Avoua le blond qui presser sa mains contre son torse. Nous ne somme pas là pour faire de la figuration, mais pour aider Aikawa ! Je veux l'aider ...

- Tu pourra pas tenir cinq minutes sous cette pression !

Il y eu un déplacement juste derrière lui, il n'eu pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qui c'était approché de lui ... C'était comme la foi où Pedazo c'était transformer en Vasto Lorde ... Il avait cherché à protéger Grimmjow et Renji face aux autres alors que la seule chose qu'ils avaient fait, c'était de oser la voie ... C'était aussi le cas ici ? Il était dans la merde !

- Ne touche pas à Grimmjow ! Hurla avec une certaine panique Pedazo. J't'en supplis ! Ne le touche pas !

Il sentit la chaleur intense lui bruler le dos, même si Aikawa ne l'attaqué pas clairement ... Heureusement que son hierro était puissant, mais s'il se relâché, il signiait l'arrêt de mort du blond et de son amant, non ? Il semblait que même s'il ne raisonnait plus normalement, la créature comprenait le rôle qu'avait le bleuté dans la protection de deux des siens.

- Hé, gamin, c'est pas ton genre de t'attaquer à quelqu'un qu'a le dos tourner ! Grognia la voie si grave de Kenpachi.

Quelqu'un ce cessit de sa nuque et le força a se baisser. Grimmjow fit son maximum pour ne pas diminuer sa pression pour protéger au maximum les êtres en face de lui, il lâcha un petit grognement de mécontentement en se disant que le superviseur en profité un peu ...

- Tu veux pas le laisser vivre, j'ai bien envie de m'battre contre lui ? Avoua Kenpachi. Aller, concentre toi plutôt sur moi pour une fois !

Grimmjow était curieux de voir la réaction d'Aikawa, dans les rapports qu'il avait eu, la créature fuyer le géant de muscle ... Mais cette fois, vus que le jeune homme avait envie de protéger des êtres qui lui était chére, peut être ne fuirait il pas ? C'était la première foi que la fuite ne semblait pas être envisager pour la chose ... Le ... Môme ...

La pression était énorme ... Et Aikawa semblait vouloir resté ... C'était quelque chose de bien ! Ils n'auraient pas besoin de le pourchasser. Bon point pour les fracciones de Taisuru, mais mauvais point que Pedazo ai décidé de les écoutés et de les mettres en danger !

- Maintenant, le Môme, tu va te réveiller et que cela te plaise ou non ! Gronda le géant.

La seconde d'après, il semblait que Kenpachi et Aikawa aient décidé d'aller un peu plus loin et Aizen apparut au coté du bleuté, venant l'aider à protéger les fracciones. Grimmjow le remercia intérieurement, reportant ensuite toute son attention sur le duel qui opposé le superviseur à son amant et il lâcha un petit grognement ... Jamais ... Jamais il se battrait contre se taré qui avait eu la peau de Nnoitra ! Il était pas sucidaire lui ... Quoi que, cela aurait put être amusant.

- On intervient pas ? Demanda le bleuté en se tournant vers son Seigneur.

- Pas pour le moment, il faut juste attendre ... Et espérait que Kenpachi arrivera à le réveillé ...

- Dans ce cas, faut se tenir près ! Sourit Pedazo. Je suis sûr que dans son état de raisonnement normal, il risque de nous faire la même chose !

Ca, c'était plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle, non ? Soupirant, Grimmjow se demanda si cela avait été une bonne idée de régler le problème du Capitaine de la Troisième avant d'avoir régler son compts au Roi ... Mais, finalement, c'était mieux ainsi : on pouvait juger de la compétence de nos nouveaux alliés, non ?

- Je crois que je peu le dire : je suis content que ce type es de notre coté ! Avoua le bleuté. Il es d'une puissance incroyable ...

- Et à un putain de caractére ! Assura le Secunda.

- Ho, si ce soir, on a réussis à capturer Aikawa, on fera sûrement la fête ! Lâcha Habama. Chouette !

- Habama, tu ne tient pas l'alcool, je ne te laisserais pas boire ! Répliqua séchement Izuru.

- Je tiens mieux l'alcool que Kuchiki et que Pedazo ... Hein ? Dit ? T'avous Pedazo ? Aller, dit le !

- Je n'ai jamais tenus l'alcool ... Avoua franchement le Secunda. Tu me lâche avec ça ?

- Alors comme ça, vous fessiez la fête pendant que nous, on s'entrainé d'arache pied dans la Dimension du Roi ? Gronda le bleuté.

- C'est bien connus : quand le chat n'es pas là, les sourits dancent !

La remarque fit rire le Seigneur de Las Noches, ce qui fit un peu plus enrager la panthère.

* * *

Le combat qui opposé Kenpachi et Aikawa fessait rage, jamais le géant n'avait véccus un telle affrontement ... Quoi que, il y avait bien ce jour où il avait affronté l'ancien Céro et l'ancienne Secunda ... Mais, cela avait été un combat d'un autre genre ... Un combat un mort ... Tandis qu'en cet instant, la masse de muscle cherché à récupérer son amant, rien de plus que ça ! Il avait tellement envie de le retrouver, cet être qui avait sut lui substitué son coeur.

Il lui avait tellement manquait ... Son Môme ... Son amour ... Un être qui actuellement était d'une puissance incroyable et qui lui donnait envie de l'écrasser pour assurer sa dominance ... Bah ouais, il allait quand même pas se laisser battre, sinon, cela prouverait que c'était Hotaru qui devait avoir le dessus et ça, il en était tout à fait hors de question ! C'était lui le dominant et il le resterait, quoi que ... Hé, non, fallait pas douté de sa dominance, surtout pas avec ce mec aussi instable qu'Hotaru ! Il s'en été déjà fallut de peu que le Môme inverse les rôles ...

- Hé, Gamin, t'a pas perdus en vigueur alors que tu dois avoir la dalle ! Nota le géant. Tu veux pas qu'on rentre pour se faire une grillade ?

La créature ne cessa pas les attaques, sa lance frappant la lame émousser du géant et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir céder quoi que se soit face à l'autre. Ils étaient toujours aussi tête brulé l'un que l'autre, aucun des deux n'ayant envie de perdre se duel et pour diverse raison qui leurs était propre.

- J'ai pas oublié qu'on était ensemble, Gamin. Gronda Kenpachi. J'ai pas oublié que j'm'étais promis de prendre soin de toi ... J'suis désolé pour cette foi, j'serais obliger de te foutre une patée ... Mais promis, après ça, je laisserais plus personne te faire quoi que se soit !

Les lames se croissèrent et Kenpachi rapprocha son visage de celui de son amant, la température élevé ne l'incommodant pas plus que cela, il était heureu de pouvoir retrouvé son amant et de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul pour essayé de ramené à la réalité Hotaru le comblé plus qu'il n'aurait voulut l'admettre ... C'était la preuve que des personnes s'intéressé à Aikawa ... Et qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui dans se monde ! Des gens s'inquiétait pour lui ... Pourquoi ne se réveillait il pas maintenant ? Il aurait vus qu'il comptait, même pour des étrangers !

L'intensité du combat fut extréme, au point que la pression du Môme avait provoqué des brulures sur le corps de Kenpachi, il sentit sa propre chaire carboniser et grimaça ... Plus jamais il ne mangerait de cote de porc faite au barbecue ! Il jetta un coup d'oeil à la créature et, finalement, se dit que se serait sûrement plus dure que ce qu'il avait put pensé ! Cela le fit grognier de fustration et il se dit qu'il pourrait peut être pas tenir longtemps dans ses conditions ! Son corps finirait par le lâché et là, se serait vraiment mauvais ... Orihime risquait de lui passé un sacré savon !

- Aller, s'te plais ! Gronda Kenpachi en fronçant les sourcils. La gamine va m'engueuler si j'reviens dans un état pas possible !

Hotaru semblait intriguet par les mots qui sortait de sa bouche ...

- T'sais, elle à eu sa petite morpionne ! Lâcha t il. Pedazo t'avais parlé de sa grosesse ... Une magnifique fillette ... Depuis qu'elle a, elle es devenus une mère poule ! J'suis sûr qu'elle s'occupera aussi de tes blessures et qu'elle va te dorloter !

Sa prise sur son zanpakuto se fit moins certaine, ses muscles endommager par la chaleur, il ne réussit plus à maintenir le manche et la lame émousser s'envola plus loin, mais Kenpachi s'en contre fiché, reportant son attention sur son amant qui avait relevé sa lance ...

- Tu me manque, Hotaru ... Avoua t il franchement.

Le geste de la créature se suspendis et son regard de braise se posa sur la masse de muscle ... Quelque chose semblait avoir refait surface dans son esprit et Kenpachi se dit que c'était la phrase qui avait frapper de plein fouet son amant ... "Tu me manque" ... Cela était clairement confirmer par son comportement : il semblait vouloir protéger Izuru et Habama, il voulait les emportés avec lui ... Il ressentait de plus en plus la solitude ... Lui aussi, les gens lui "manquait" ... Peut être qu'il lui manquait aussi ? ... Est ce qu'il l'aimait ? ...

Hotaru ... Ha, étrange créature que voilà ... Et si sournoise sans s'en rendre compte ! Il lui avait dérobé son coeur ... A lui, le grand Kenpachi Zaraki ! Il l'avait emporté avec lui dans se Désert blanc et en retour, lui avait il donner le sien ? Il ne le savait pas ... Il avait peur d'entendre la réponse ... Ouais ! Lui, Kenpachi Zaraki, il avait les chocottes ! Si c'était pas pathétique !

- Je t'aime, Hotaru ! Déclara t il. S'te plais, reviens moi ...

La créature sembla cessait de respiré ... Les mots l'ayant touché ... Il était entrain de revenir, non ? L'intensité des flammes qui parcouraient le corps du Môme diminuer petit à petit et, bientôt, la chaleur ne blessa plus du tout Kenpachi qui put se rapprocher de son amant, lui attrappant le visage alors que celui ci restait figer dans son mouvement ... Mais il était encore en vie, bien sûr ... Mais ne réagissait toujours pas clairement ... Pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi ne se réveillait il pas ?

- Hé, Môme, pourquoi tu m'répond pas ? Gronda t il avec un sourire carnissier. T'a peur de me faire du mal ? J'ai pas peur moi, je te l'ai dis ... J'irais jusqu'au bout avec toi et si pour sa, faut que j'te donne ma vie, prend là ... Mais reviens nous ! Izuru s'inquiéte pour toi ... Habama aussi et Rita à hâte de pouvoir te faire goutter ses gâteaux ! ... Reviens ...

Un son étrange sortis de la gorge d'Hotaru ...

- Rita ... Répéta Hotaru d'une voie incertaine. Fait des gâteaux ?

- Et c'est les meilleurs que j'ai jamais mangé ! Assura le géant. Tu verra quand on sera retourner là bas ! Tu va t'en gaver à t'en faire exploser le ventre !

- J'aime ... Les gâteaux ...

Il était entrain de revenir ! Il était vraiment entrain de revenir ... Et dire qu'il leurs aura fallut deux ans pour y parvenir ! Resserant ses bras autour de son amant, trop heureux d'enfin le retrouver pour prendre garde au flamme qui le brulèrent d'avantage, mais c'était rien ...

- J'aime être dans tes bras ... Avoua Hotaru toujours de cette voie incertaine.

- Et moi, j'aime te savoir près de moi ... Répondit naturellement Kenpachi. Aller, maintenant, tu va lâcher ton arme ... Ok ?

Le géant s'écarta un peu du Môme pour l'observer et il nota que son regard se faisait de plus en plus claire, il ne tarderait pas à comprendre que Kenpachi avait ... Virer de bord ... Et qu'il avait rejoint les Armées de Las Noches ! Fallait se dépéché avant qu'il ne comprenne ... Mais en réalité, il était déjà trop tard car Hotaru s'écarta, fixant l'uniforme de Zaraki avant de froncé les sourcils. Les flammes disparaissait petit a petit et il reprit bientôt sa forme que tout le monde lui connaissait : celle d'un Capitaine plutot petit et qui avait une apparence très fragile ...

- Zaraki, c'est quoi ? Demanda t il incertain.

- L'uniforme qui prouve que je suis avec Aizen Sosuke ! Avoua franchement le géant. Je suis même devenus Superviseur ! Tu me félicite.

- Zaraki, tu a trahis ? S'exclama le garçon/

- C'est eux qu'on commencé ! Regarde ce qu'ils t'on fait et ...

- Tu n'a pas le droit ! Le coupa Hotaru. Nous somme des hommes appartenant aux Armées de la Cour ! Nous n'avons pas le droit de trahir le Roi !

Agacé par le comportement de son amant, le géant lui assema un violent coup de poing qui propulsa le Môme un peu plus loin, celui ci avait lâcher son arme sous le choc de l'impact et Kenpachi n'attendit pas longtemps avant de s'en cessir, se demandant comment il le prendrait à la Soul Society ... Perdre le Sokyoku ... Ils ne pourraient plus éxécuté qui que se soit avec cette arme ...

- C'est toi qui à pas le droit d'obéir à un salop comme ton père ! Répliqua t il séchement. T'inquiéte, on s'attendait pas à ce que tu nous suive et bien au contraire, on se doutait que tu serais toujours du coté de ton père ... Il t'a drolement bien conditionné ... Désolé, mon petit ...

- De quoi ? Demanda t il surprit.

La seconde d'après, Rei lui assemé un violent coup sur la tête qui l'assoma et le géant de muscle lança un regard froid à la Cero.

- Quoi ? Lâcha t elle en fronçant les sourcils. T'en veux aussi ?

- Ouais ... Pourquoi pas ?

- Comme si c'était le moment de se fritter ! Lâcha mécontent Aizen. Nous allons retourner au manoir Ishida ...

- Et qu'est ce qu'Aikawa va devenir ? Demanda intriguet Rei.

- Quel question ! Soupira Pedazo qui arrivait. Il va devenir l'esclave personnelle de Kenpachi qui va sûrement le violé tout les soirs !

- Mon dieu, Kenpachi es un gros pervers ! Soupira Ichimaru.

- C'est toi qui m'en a donner l'idée ! Protesta avec force la masse de muscle. C'est pas c'que t'avais fait à Kuchiki ?

Un large sourire apparus sur le coin des lèvres de l'argenté ...

* * *

**Lexique ****:**

Petit rapel : l'arme de Kotori s'appelle Ten'shi Ten'son, c'est une lame très volumineuse où est graver des ailes, il y a également deux chaines argentés qui sortent du manche au bout desquel il y a des pendentifs aux formes de kunai, cette arme posséde un tas technique telle que Kusari Ten'tai, les chaines s'allongent, se détachent et Kotori les contrôles totalement quand à Sokubaku, c'est l'ordre que donne la jeune fille pour emprisonner sa proie.

_Ten'son' :_ 天孫 [てんそん] descendant de dieu / petit-fils céleste

_Ten'shi :_ 天使 [てんし] ange

_Kusari :_ 鎖 [くさり] chaîne

_Ten'tai :_ 天体 [てんたい] corps céleste / astre

_Sokubaku :_ 束縛 [そくばく] contrainte / entrave / restriction / emprisonement

_Ryuuhi :_ 竜氷  
_Ryuu :_ 【りゅう 】 Dragon  
_Hi :_ 【ひ】Glace


	16. Chapitre 15 : Arroser la victoire

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M **Lemon Yaoi !**

**Note d'Axel : **Qui aurait crus que le premier lemon serait sur ce couple ci ? ... Hé hé hé ...

Un chapitre plus court que la normal, j'en suis désolé et je vous pris de m'excuser ... Enfin, merci de m'avoir lus !

* * *

Tout le monde était de retour et même s'il semblait qu'Aikawa était considéré comme un "prisonnier de guerre" ... Ha, il était loin l'époque où Isane avait été une prisonnière de guerre, elle éspérait cependant que le Capitaine ai droit à un traitement semblable au sien et non pas celui qu'avait eu Byakuya ... Quoi qu'en réalité ... Certain ne se géné pas pour sous entendre que Kenpachi allait ce le garder pour la soirée ... Et dans ce cas ... Hé bien, cela était tout de même ... Intriguant ...

- Alors, on fait la fête où pas ? Demanda Habama qui tourner autour de Kenpachi, celui ci tenant sur son épaule son amant.

- J'en sais rien, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut demandé ! Protesta le géant en pointant Aizen. Tu demande à lui !

- Seigneur Aizen ? Lâcha le jeune Arrancar en se tournant vers le brun.

- Attention, attaque d'une chose non identifié ! Hurla Chizuru qui se possitionna devant le brun. Préparation à la contre attaque si besoin es ...

Habama recula d'un pas et y réfléchit à deux fois avant de venir coller le brun. Isane ne put s'empêché de rire en regardant son amante protéger corps et âme son maître et, le plus incroyable, c'est qu'elle arrivait à faire reculer le fraccion qui retourna se caché derrière Izuru qui lui même semblait être très amusé par le comportement des deux fracciones. Il fallait dire que ses deux là ...

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur le brun, se demandant si l'idée d'une petite fête ne serait pas bien venus et elle chercha des arguments à proposé, mais en voyant son regard, elle sut que c'était déjà gagnier.

- Ishida, j'éspére que cela ne te dérange pas ? Demanda le brun en souriant au superviseur.

- On aura cas aller dans la salle d'entrainement ! Soupira l'argenté en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. De toute façon, ai je vraiment le choix ?

- Si je te le demande, ce n'es pas pour te forcé si tu répond négativement ...

Ishida lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil avant d'haussé les épaules et de reporter toute son attention vers le trou qui se forma pour retourner au manoir. Après plusieurs minutes, ils furent tous de retour et déjà, ils se firent attaquer par trois monstres qui s'en prirent à Pedazo, l'entravant avec des cordes et le faisant fulminer. A priori, c'était un jeu que les enfants avaient crée au fil des années : tenté de capturer le Secunda ... Dans quel but ? Aller savoir ! En tout les cas, Grimmjow ne tarda pas à pourchasser les malandrins et Byakuya aida Pedazo à se défaire des entraves sous les rires de Renji et Uryû ... La seconde d'après, l'Octavo et son fraccion fuyer, le Secunda ayant comprit que l'attaque était une idée de ses deux là ...

C'était vraiment très jouissif de voir à quel point la vie au manoir était mouvementé, cela aurait put être fatiguant, surtout de s'occupé de ces enfants mouvementés ! Mais en réalité, de voir les gens aussi énergique, cela donnait de la péche et Isane se serait bien mélé au jeu, mais elle craigniait de terrifier ses enfants qui étaient encore peu habituer à leurs présence. Elle préférait y aller doucement ... Mais là où elle y allait progressivement, d'autre y aller à la vitesse grand "v" ! Grimmjow courait toujours après les enfants, il avait réussis à attrapper Ren et le tenait sous le bras, mais Sei et Mikazuki husé du Shunpo pour lui échappé ... Et Isane soupçonné le petit Ren de s'être volontairement laisser prendre.

- Vous allez voir, bande de morveu ! Grognier le bleuté qui loupa de peu Sei. On s'en prend pas à mon amant sans en subir les conséquences !

- Maman, maman, y a un gros matou qui m'cherche des crosses ! Lâcha la petite fille qui c'était caché sous une table basse.

- Comment ? S'écria Tatsuki qui déboula, sa veste à moitié enfilé. Grimmjow, lâche mon fils ou je ...

Elle fut interromput lorsque son oreille fut cessis par Ishida, celui ci jettait un coup d'oeil à sa montre et fini par se tourner vers Orihime.

- Nous prenons notre service dans une heure, vous devriez aller vous changez rapidement ! Déclara t il avant de se tourner vers Tatsuki. Quand à vous, si vous êtes encore là, c'est que vous êtes en retard !

- Non, j'ai encore cinq minutes ! Assura l'ébène en s'aggitant.

- Cinq minutes pour faire près de trois kilomètres en voiture ? ... Hé, non, attendez, vous ne pouvez pas utilisé le ...

Malheureusement, la jeune femme avait réussis à se défaire de l'emprise du Quincy et était partis à coup de Shunpo, faisant soupirer l'argenté qui semblait être le plus dépressive de toute la maisonnette ... Un peu normal, non ? Il devait sans cesse subir tout le monde et Habama ne tarda pas à le harcelé pour savoir où il avait rangé les bouteilles de saké tandis que Mikazuki et Sei courrait autour de lui en riant ...

Comment fessait il pour ne pas se sucidé ? Il semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, mais semblait vouloir garder son calme et autant dire que cela devait être compliqué lorsqu'on se fait harceler par tout un tas de personnes immatures ...

Izuru attrappa son amant et le tira, épargniant légèrement l'argenté et bientôt, le retour de Pedazo fit fuire les deux jeunes filles ... Cela n'empêcha pas Ishida de se tourner vers Aizen, un aire de sociopathe sur le visage ...

- Sosuke, je te jure que si tu ne me permet pas de prendre quelques vacances, je tue tout le monde ! Lâcha t il sur un ton menaçant.

Tous le monde se figea en observant le Quincy qui resta immobile quelques instants avant de tourner les talons et de s'en allait, tous simplement, sous le regard ahuris de l'assistance qui se demandait, pour la plupart, s'ils ne devaient pas prendre en considération cette phrase.

- C'était quand la dernière foi qu'il nous à dit ça ? Demanda Pedazo en se tournant vers Renji.

- Le moi dernier, j'crois ... Avoua l'Octavo.

- Non, c'était la semaine dernière ! Réctifia joyeusement Sei. Je crois qu'il va vraiment finir par nous tuer ! Ren, tu vois l'effets que tu fais quand tu t'exite !

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! Assura le petit garçon, les lèvres tremblentes.

- Bon, allons tranquillement jusqu'au sous sol sans faire de bruit et après, on fait la fête ! Décida Uryû en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Youpie ! S'écrièrent tous les enfants en même temps.

- A non, vous, vous allez au lit ! Protesta Pedazo en croissant les bras sur son torse.

- Seulement si tu nous attrappe ! Répliqua Sei avant de disparaîtres.

Ren lâcha un petit cris et disparut de sous le bras de Grimmjow et Mika resta quelques secondes, jugant sans doute le pour et le contre et finisant par se dire que son amie avait raison ... Isane plaignit franchement le pauvre Secunda qui allait devoir pourchasser ses petits monstres ...

- Revenez ici ! Hurla Pedazo qui fini par disparaître lui aussi.

- Hé bien, pour des enfants, ils sont vraiment très doué en Shunpo ! Nota Ichimaru avec un large sourire.

- Je trouve cela plus que surprenant ! Avoua franchement Shihouin. Je n'avais jamais vus des personnes apprendre de telle technique à cet age ... Je me demande si je ne pourrais pas leurs apprendres certaine chose ...

- Dame Shihouin, ce ne sont que des enfants. Lâcha Isane avec inquiétude. Ce n'es pas très prudent ... Ce n'es pas eux qui doivent se battre contre les Armées de la Cour. Certes, ils possédent un potentiel incroyable, mais ... Leurs mères ne seraient pas heureuse de voir leurs enfants combattres !

- De toute façon, je ne l'admettrais pas. Trancha Aizen. Shihouin, vous vous chargerez d'abord d'apprendre ce que vous savez au adulte ... Pour les enfants, nous verrons le jours de leurs majorités !

* * *

Ils étaient dessendus, Starrk et Ulquiorra avaient décidés de restés avec leurs enfants, mais pour les autres ... Personne ne semblait vouloir passé à coté d'une bonne fêtes bien arrosé et Uryû en voulait à Renji de vouloir y participer à ce point ... Son amant ne se souvenait il dont pas qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool ? D'ailleurs, rare était ceux qui le supportait ! Ichimaru racontait des blagues salaces à son amant, les joues rouges. Rei dancer sur la table avec Yuki et Aisu. Neliel embrasser à pleine bouche Hallibel ... Et Renji ... Renji ... Cet idiot lui caresser la cuisse depuis un moment, le faisant rougir ... Heureusement, les caresses étaient dissimulé par la table !

Il ne tenait pas l'alcool ... Mais alors pas du tout ! Et en cet instant, le pauvre cramoisie était très bourré ! Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, mais se montré également très entreprenante et plus les secondes passés et plus les doigs glissé de plus en plus haut ... Et cela allait de pis en pis. Il ne faudrait plus longtemps pour qu'on comprenne ce qui lui arrivait vus les rougeurs qui se montré de plus en plus persistante sur ses joues ...

Heureusement, Grimmjow savait attirée l'attention vus qu'il était entrain d'essayé de volait un baiser à son amant qui était tout aussi saoul que Renji ... Malheureusement, quand le Secunda était dans cet état, il était encore plus farouche qu'a l'acoutumé et détourner le visage en riant au visage du bleuté qui devait sans doute regretter de l'avoir mis dans cet état ... Non ? Ha, pauvre de lui ...

- J'crois que Gin drague Bya ... Murmura à son oreille Renji.

Uryû jetta un coup d'oeil à l'autre bout de la table où Ichimaru semblait s'être rapproché de l'ébène, lui murmurant quelques phrases à l'oreille ... Des phrases qui faisait rougir le noble, tout cela sous le regard intéressé d'Aizen. Son regard briller étrangement et le Quincy se demanda s'il ne fallait pas tenté d'intervenir, mais abandonna cette idée en contatant que l'ébène ne buvait pas du tout, alors il ne risquait pas de se faire avoir ...

- Dit, mon Amour, on va dans la chambre ? Souffla le cramoisie contre son oreille.

Ha, décidément, l'alcool ne lui allait pas du tout ! Pourquoi fallait il qu'il passe du coq à l'âne ? Se tournant vers lui, l'ébène lui donna une pitchette sur le frond avant de reporter son attention vers la table où Kenpachi fêtait joyeusement sa victoire ... Il devait être heureu d'avoir récupérer son amour et l'avoir mis en sécurité, non ? C'était forcément le cas ... Le Roi ne pourrait plus rien faire à Aikawa ...

Renji lui attrappa la nuque pour le faire basculer et l'embrasser, réussisant la où Grimmjow semblait échoué. La langue s'initia dans sa bouche et l'ébène ne chercha même pas à résisté, répondant tout de suite au baiser, aggripant la nuque de son amant ... Quincy se laissa peu à peu emporter par le désire de son amant et l'idée de quitter la pièce se fit ressentir, n'ayant aucune envie de faire quoi que se soit devant cette bande de pervers scrutateur ! Lorsque le baiser s'interrompit par manque d'aire, l'ébène jetta un coup d'oeil aux autres personnes présentes ...

Les abandonnés en espérant que Kuchiki veillerait à ce que personne ne se tue ? Ou bien restait pour surveiller ce troupeau de brebis égaré ? Ho, au diable ses brebis ! Ils avaient cas apprendre à se tenir en cas de fête ! Se levant, il aida Renji qui paraissait intriguet par le comportement de son amant, mais il comprit plutôt rapidement et se tournat vers l'assemblé.

- Grimmjow, t'aurais pas dut le faire boire autant, il va dormir comme un bébé ! Lâcha l'Octavo avec un sourire ironique.

- Ho, toi, j'te jure que j'me vengerais sur toi ! Répliqua le Sexta outré.

Soupirant, Uryû entraina un Renji plutôt hilare jusqu'a la sortie des sous sols. L'Octavo semblait pressé de conclure avec son amant vus que dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir, l'Espada chercha à le caresser, espérant sans doute que le Quincy céderait en ce lieu insolite. Ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas, l'ébène n'avait aucune envie que qui que se soit les surprennes ! Surtout que son père était quelques part au manoir et pouvait parfaitement apparaître au bout du couloir !

Tirant sur le bras de son amant, il l'entraina jusqu'à leurs appartements et se laissa aller une foi la porte refermer derrière eux. Réussisant à fermer le verrou, il se tourna vers son amant qui le bloquer contre la porte et la désagréable odeur de l'alcool parvint aux narines d'Uryû qui frémis ... Il n'aimait pas cette odeur ... Mais il devait admettre qu'il aimait savoir Renji bourrait, car dans ce genre de moment, l'Octavo se lachait totalement et se laissé aller à ses envies primitifs. Il fondit sur lui, venant embrasser sa gorge en se plaquant contre son corps et l'ébène pus sentir contre sa jambe la virilitée déjà gonflé de son amant.

- Renji, le lit es à vingt mètres ! Souffla Uryû en rougissant.

- Le fauteuil es à dix. Fit remarquer le cramoisie.

Le Quincy lâcha un petit gémissement et essaya de se soustraire à son amant. Même s'il avait concience d'être un pervers, il aimait bien aussi que tous se passe normalement, comme par exemple sur le lit et non pas sur le tapi ou le fauteuille. Réussisant à s'échappé, il s'écarta de Renji et s'avança vers le lit, jettant un coup d'oeil en arrière pour voir s'il arrivait à suivre où s'il allait s'effondré sur le sol. L'Octavo lâcha un grognement avant de se tourner vers Uryû, essayant de resté encré sur ses deux jambes, mais n'y parvenant que difficilement ...

Le Quincy alla rejoindre le lit, continuant d'observer avec attention l'Espada. Celui ci essaya de ne pas perdre l'équilibre et lançait un regard brulant à l'ébène qui se sentit réchauffer sans trop savoir pourquoi ... Non, en fait, c'était claire : son amant lui faisait de l'effets ! Il lui fit signe de venir, ce qui fit sourire le cramoisie.

- Donne moi une bonne raison de me déplacé ! Lâcha t il avec ironie.

Ha, le petit sournois ! Dire que c'était lui qui avait lancé l'idée ! Mais puisqu'il voulait joué à ce petit jeu, pourquoi pas ... Uryû n'hésita pas une seule seconde à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant petit à petit son torse. Elle ne tarda pas à tombé et cette foi, le Quincy s'attaqua à sa braguette, l'ouvrant doucement avant de faire tombé son pantalon. Renji avait ouvert de grand yeux, pour le plus grand plaisir de Uryû qui avait hâte de le voir bouger, mine de rien ... Mais cela ne semblait pas encore suffisant pour le faire bouger, alors l'ébène décida d'aller un tout petit peu plus loin, se laissant aller contre le lit et mettant sa mains dans son boxer pour se caresser devant son amant ...

- Est ce que cela te va ? Demanda t il sur un ton chaud.

- J'crois que mon cerveau vient d'exploser ...

Cette phrase fit sourire Uryû qui continua, il se releva le temps de faire tomber son boxer et cela fit craquer son amant qui s'avança tant bien que mal à travers la pièce. Il tribucha plusieurs fois avant de parvenir jusqu'au lit et il s'y assit. Le Quincy vint se coller à lui, l'embrassant sur les lèvres alors que ses mains se glisser sur son vêtement pour l'aider à se défaire d'eux. La chemise ne tarda pas à tomber ainsi que son pantalon et ils furent bientôt au même niveau ...

Uryû tira son amant sur le lit et se mit à califourchon au dessus de lui et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avec plus de passion, sentant sur lui les mains toujours aussi vagabond de son amant. S'occupant de sa gorge avec attention tendis que Renji commençait à s'occupé de lui, ses mains glissant sur son corps, sur ses fesses et il sentit des doigts se glisser sur son intimité ... La caressant délicatement et lui, il frollait son torse, caressant ses tétons pour les faires durcir et continuant de l'embrasser dans la gorge pour faire un sucon ...

* * *

Renji sentait les lèvres de son amant le marquer, mais pire que tout, chaque baisé semblait le brulait au troisième degrés et sa langue alors ? C'était très douloureux pour le pauvre Octavo qui n'en pouvait plus et qui avait l'impression de se consumer de désire pour son amant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble, et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient toujours pas se passer l'un de l'autre ... Et au contraire, chaque jour, Renji avait l'impression d'être un peu plus amoureux d'Uryû.

Son membre continuer de se gonflet, presser contre le corps d'Uryû, et ses doigts trembler peu à peu ... Il craigniait de lui faire mal alors il y allait aussi doucement que possible ... Plus dure à dire qu'a faire, non ? Il réussit à faire entré un doigt sans trop de brusquerie, mais son impatience était telle qu'il n'en pouvait plus et du cesser tout mouvement lorsqu'il débuta l'entré de son second doigts. Respirant pour essayé de reprendre son calme, il lâcha un petit grognement d'avertisement lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Uryû froller sa gorge, au point sensible.

- J'pourrais pas tenir à ce rythme ... Gémit il faiblement.

- Alors lâche toi ! Sourit Uryû contre ses lèvres.

- J'vais te faire mal ! S'il te plait, ralentit le rythme ...

Uryû releva le visage pour observer son amant qui soufflait difficilement, il tentait de reprendre le contrôle, mais c'était dure ! Tellement dure ... En plus, il était là, juste au dessus de lui et c'était cela le plus terrifiant ... Son corps bruler de désire contre lui et il était aussi dans un état très ... Ha ! Pourquoi fallait il qu'il le prépare à chaque foi ? C'était une perte de temps ! Il aurait préféré pouvoir abuser de lui un peu plus longtemps et pourtant ...

- Attend, je vais t'aider. Sourit Uryû en l'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres.

Haussant les sourcils, Renji tenta de comprendre les paroles de son amant et lorsqu'il sentit une des mains du Quincy rejoindre la sienne pour venir l'aider à le préparer ... Ha, l'Octavo aimait ce qu'il était entrain de faire en cet instant ... Le voir faire ce genre de trucs ... Sentir un de ses doigts venir encourager ceux déjà présent, s'élargissant de lui même pour pouvoir aller plus loin dans l'acte. Il l'aimait ... Ce mec, il l'aimait tellement ... A en crevé !

L'ébène sembla juger que cela était suffisant car il fini par retiré ses doigts, venant embrasser son amant, sa langue cherchant celle de Renji et la forçant même à réagir. Elles prirent un rythme endiable, et plus le baiser durer et plus il était passionné. Ils ne le stoppèrent que pour une seule et unique raison : manque d'aire ... Uryû se laissa aller contre lui pour reprendre son souffle et l'Octavo aggripa son amant, l'enlaçant tendrement en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

La seconde d'après, l'Espada avait inverser les rôles, ayant fait basculer le Quincy sur le coté et pris le dessus, l'embrassant dans le cou alors qu'il se glissait entre ses jambes. Uryû écarta les cuisses, montrant ainsi ce qu'il attendait et il ne fallut pas longtemps au cramoisie pour accéder à cette requête muette et se glissa a l'intérieur de son amant, son membre dure trouvant un certain réconfort dans la chair de son amant et il se sentit frémir et défaillir petit à petit alors qu'il achevé d'entrer ... Un peu plus et il allait perdre la raison ! Ses lèvres allèrent se callé contre sa gorge et l'embrassant délicatement.

- Qu'est ce que tu attend ? Gémit l'ébène.

Renji sentait frémir son amant contre son torse et l'entendre demandé ça, c'était toujours aussi plaisant ... Il ne fit pas attendre Uryû, se mouvant à l'intérieur de sa chaire, y allant doucement alors que ses mains le caresser délicatement, l'une allant jusqu'au membre pour aller le froller ... Le faisant gémir encore plus et appréçiant cela. Il ne put s'empêché d'en vouloir plus et c'est sans doute pourquoi il accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches, allant de plus en plus vite alors que sa mains caresser le membre d'Uryû avec plus de vigueur.

Leurs gémissements commun résonnait dans leurs appartements comme le bruit de leurs baissers ... Deux corps unis par leurs passions communs, leurs amours ayant provoquer une fussion de ses deux êtres qui s'aimaient tout deux et la preuve en était faite car tout deux portait une alliance à leurs doigts, des anneaux qui signifiait clairement qu'ils s'appartenaient ...

Ils finirent par arrivé à la jouissance, Uryû se libérant sur leurs deux ventres et Renji se déversant dans le corps même de son amant. Il patienta quelques secondes, reprenant son souffle avant de se retiré lentement et de se laisser tombé aux cotés de son amant. Il ne tarda pas à le prendre contre lui et à l'embrasser chastement sur le coin des lèvres avant de se laisser aller, épuissé, contre son cousin.

- Déjà mort ? Se moqua Uryû.

- Ho, est ce que cela voudrait dire que tu en redemande ? Ricana l'Octavo en se relevant, prenant appuis de son bras pour fixer son amant.

- J'aurais peut être dut me taire ...

Soupirant, Renji se laissa retombé dans le lit, cherchant de sa mains la couverture. Lorsqu'il l'eu trouvé, il la tira sur eu deux, attirant son amant contre son torse toujours souillé, se disant qu'il lancerait sûrement une machine demain.

- Dit, tu crois qu'ils font quoi, Ichimaru et Aizen ? Demanda le Quincy.

- Désolé de t'avoué cela mais je ne comprend pas le sens de ta question ! Déclara l'Espada. Met cela sur le compte de l'alcool ...

- Tu à bien vus, non ? Ichimaru draguer Kuchiki devant Aizen ... Et celui ci ne semblait pas choqué ou même jalou ...

- Bah, tu te souviens pas ? Pedazo l'avait dit, non ? Aizen es aussi amoureu du noble ... Mais je sais pas ce que ça veut dire ...

Uryû haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance et se cala contre le torse de Renji. C'était certes un peu inquiétant cette histoire, mais, que pouvaient ils faire ? Rien ... Absolument rien ... Byakuya était sencé être avec Ichimaru, mais celui ci semblait être avec Aizen ... Et que celui ci fut amoureu du noble était troublant ... En claire ... Fallait pas essayer de réfléchir lorsqu'on avait trop but ! Cela pouvait foutre en l'aire le peu de neurone qui nous reste ! Soupirant, il essaya de chasser toute ses intérogations qui n'aurait pas de réponse pour le moment ... A moins qu'on ne les poses au bonnes personnes et y avait peu de chance que l'Octavo se risque a aller interroger son supérieur, à moins d'être fou, non ?

- Tu sais, je pense que la seule chose qu'on peu faire, c'est voir ce qui ce passe. Avoua franchement Renji. Alors, on recommence ?

Uryû clignia des yeux, se demandant sans doute si son amant parler sérieusement et lorsque Renji se remit au dessus de lui, il dut le prendre au sérieu, ce qui le fit rougir fortement. Bah quoi ? Comme s'il s'y était pas attendus ...

- Tu va me tuer ! Gémit le pauvre Quincy.

- On ne tue pas d'Amour ! Protesta l'Espada.

Renji se pencha vers Uryû pour l'embrasser avec délicatesse ...


	17. Chapitre 16 : N'ai pas peur

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Je suis de retour dans cette fic et bien décidé à la finir ! Même si je n'écris pas les chapitre aussi rapidement que les précédents ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bien finir cet partie ... Mais disons que j'ai travaillé avec _Irkiala _sur un petit HS bien particulier et qui devrais pas tarder à être publier, à moins qu'il ne soit déjà là ? Qui sait ... En tout cas, au moment où j'écris ces lignes, _Irkiala _et moi même finissons les dernières "pages" et ils ne tardera pas à être publier ! ... Sur son blog ... Faudra voir sur quel compte on le publie ... Bah ! On verra bien ! Je vous donnerez des nouvelles sur ma page de profils (il apparaître en HS quoi !).

Donc, pour en revenir à mon histoire ... J'ai été très longue pour écrire cette suite pour la simple raison que j'ai pris le temps de relire toute l'histoire pour être sûre de ne pas oublier quelque chose ... Et cela à faillit être le cas en plus ! J'ai presque oublier une choses primordial ! Vous allez vite comprendre pendant les chapitres suivants !

En tout cas, je suis contente de reprendre cette histoire qui es la première grande fic que j'ai écrite ! *_* ... Et qui peu ne pas avoir de fin en réalité ... Enfin, j'veux dire ... Bah, vous verrez bien quand cette partie s'achèvera ! MOA HA HA HA HA ! Je m'excuse juste que se chapitre soit plus cour.

* * *

Il faisait noir dans le manoir Ishida, la nuit était tombé depuis bien longtemps et tout le monde dormais dans les chambres réserver à cet effets ... Tout le monde ? Il semblait que non vus qu'une pauvre petite créature déambuler dans les couloirs, les yeux larmoyants alors qu'un nouvel éclaire frapper le sol quelques part loin de là, mais terrifia plus encore le petit garçon qu'était Ren. Il sursauta et se plaqua contre le mur alors que ses yeux s'emplissait de ce liquide salée.

- Sei, où que tu es ? Gémit il en rouvrant les yeux. Me laisse pas seul ...

Ils avaient tous montés un plan imparable : faire en sorte que papa et maman font un petit frère ou une petite soeur, ils avaient même réussis à les faire dormir seul, ce qui était un bon début vus que ce n'était qu'en étant seul qu'ils pouvaient arrivés à le faire ! Bref, après avoir réussis à les laisser seul, ils y avaient eu cet orage ! Et Sei avait paniqué en disant que Mika aurait sûrement peur et elle était partis pour sauvée leurs cousines ! Sauf qu'elle en avait oublié son frère qui maintenant se retrouvé tout seul à affronté sa plus grande coeur ...

Et un nouvel éclaire le fit sursauté, alors il paniqua et se mit à pleurer en silence, essayant de trouver un refuge quelconque ... Sauf qu'il était trop loin de la chambre de son tonton Pedazo et qu'il n'avait toujours pas envie d'embêter ses parents ! Persuader que c'était ce soir qu'ils allaient faire son petit frère ! ... Ou sa petite soeur ! ... Et il eu presque envie de frapper à la porte qui se trouvé juste là, mais il ne savait pas qui était là et puis de toute façon, un nouvel éclaire le fit fondre et il tomba à genoux en pleurant pour de bon cette fois.

- Sei, t'es méchante ! Lâcha t il. Pourquoi que tu m'a laisser seul ? Je veux ma maman !

Essuyant ses larmes en continuant d'appeler sa maman, sachant qu'elle était beaucoup trop loin pour répondre à son appelle. Il n'aurait jamais dut sortir de sa chambre, mais comment aurait il fait pour se protéger d'eux ? Il y arrivait pas ? Il aimait vraiment pas être tout seul pendant qu'y avait un méchant orage au dessus de sa tête ! Pourquoi fallait toujours que sa soeur protéger Mika plutôt que lui ? C'était pas par ce qu'il était un garçon qu'il était forcément plus fort !

Quelqu'un lui parla, mais le pauvre petit garçon n'arrivait pas à se calmer et cela même si la voie était aussi rassurante que possible. Il fut soulever du sol et il s'agrippa à son sauveur ! C'était peut être tonton Byakuya ? Après tout, lui aussi il venait l'occupé d'eux quand il n'était pas obliger de soutenir tonton Pedazo. Ils faisaient de très bonne nounou ! Sauf que sa chambre était tout aussi éloigné. Elle était proche de celle de Mika ... Ho, de toute façon, c'était pas très important : quelqu'un était venus pour le protéger de ses éclaires et c'était tout ce qui comptait ! Ren se sera un peu plus contre l'homme, essuyant tant bien que mal les larmes qui continué de persisté.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda un autre homme qui paraissait surprit. Ho, c'est le petit de Starrk. Que fait il là ?

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua le premier. Il était entrain de pleurer devant la chambre ...

Tien, ses deux voies ... C'était celle de ... Ho mon dieu ! Non ! Pas ça ! Ouvrant de grand petit yeux, le garçon comprit un peu trop tard que c'était le Sire Ichimaru et le Seigneur Aizen ! Il allait se faire grondé demain ... Et Sei serait verte de jalousie en apprenant qu'il avait réussis à venir ici alors qu'elle, sa faisait des mois qu'elle essayé d'entrer dans cette chambre !

- Désolé, je voulais pas vous embêtez ! Assura le petit garçon avec une moue.

- Ce n'es pas grave. Assura l'argenté avec un large sourire. Mon dieu, que tu es mignon !

- C'est pas vrais : j'ai plein de morve qui coule ! J'suis sûr que je ressemble à un exa terretre ...

- Un quoi ?

- Comme E.T ! Le bonhomme avec la grosse tête et les long doigs, mais qui es tout petit !

- On va arranger sa alors. Assura Aizen qui attrapa un mouchoir.

Il s'avança pour essuyer les larmes et l'aida à se moucher. Ils étaient gentils ses messieurs ! Non pas quoi lui avait dit le contraire, mais il ne c'était jamais attendus à ça : n'était ce pas des chefs de guerres qui devaient être dure et froid et sans pitié ? Bah non, ils étaient gentils et attentionnée ... Et puis, ils sentaient drôlement bon ! Un éclaire fit oublié toute pensé au petit garçon qui se plaqua contre l'argenté ... Et il ressentit cette odeur qui le fit sourire étrangement.

- Tu sens bon ! Avoua t il.

- Aurais je un nouveau rival à l'horizon ? Demanda amusé Aizen.

- Rival ? Je suis pas un ennemi ! J'suis gentil !

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Alors, pourquoi n'es tu pas dans ta chambre ?

- Sei m'a laissé tous seul ! Et puis, j'avais trop peur ! Alors, j'suis sortis pour la chercher ... Mais y avait de plus en plus d'éclaire ... Alors j'ai pleuré et puis vous êtes venus me sauvé ! Merci ! J'aime pas les éclaires ...

- N'ai pas peur, on va prendre soin de toi. Assura Ichimaru. On va cherché ta soeur ?

- Non, elle se débrouille toutes seules maintenant ! Elle avait pas cas m'abandonner ! Na !

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un coup d'oeil avant de rire face à cette réplique enfantine mais au combien avide de vengeance ! Hé ouais, fallait pas le sous estimé le petit Ren ! Il était du genre rancunier mine de rien, mais oublier bien vite tout ce qu'on lui faisait subir ! C'était comme cette foi ou tonton Ryuuken l'avait engueuler pour avoir casser un vase, il avait été si sévére que le petit garçon que celui ci avait décidé de bouder l'adulte ...Cela n'avait durée qu'une heure vus que le décolorer avait préparer des glaces ...

Comment un petit garçon de six ans aurait il put résister à cette fameuses glaces faites par le Quincy ? Trois boules parfaites surmonter de chantilly et puis, juste couler dessus, le chocolat fondu à la casserole pour faire fondre le tout dans la bouche ! Rien que d'y repensé, le garçon avait envie d'en remanger, mais ils n'y avait droit qu'à une fois par semaines : trop en manger, c'était prendre le risque de plus aimé ça !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, c'était des coups timides et Aizen ne tarda pas à aller ouvrir. Ren ne fut même pas surprit de voir Byakuya tenant sa soeur dans ses bras et il fut emplis de jalousie ... Par ce que sa soeur serrait un autre homme que lui et qu'en plus, c'était Byakuya quoi ! Sa jalousie redoubla lorsqu'il vit Mika dans les bras de Pedazo. Il n'était plus le seul à éprouvé se sentiment vus qu'il vit Grimmjow avec un moue qui devait être pareil à la à un allié de taille ! Un sourire de conspirateur apparus sur ses lèvres en voyant le bleuté le regarder avec surprise.

- Désolé, Seigneur Aizen. Murmura l'ébène en s'avançant vers Ichimaru. J'espère qu'il ne vous à pas trop déranger ?

- Moi, je suis pas comme Sei ! Protesta le petit garçon avec un froncement de sourcil. Je suis plus calme et je parle pas pour rien dire !

- Et quand tu parle des robots mutant ? Répliqua la fillette, les yeux humidifié par la peur. Ou bien, de cette héroïne débile qui passe à la télé ? Hein ? Et puis ...

- Tu vois, tu recommence !

- Excusez nous, Seigneur Aizen. Souffla désespérer Pedazo. On va les ramenés dans leurs chambres.

- Non, veut pas ! Déclara Ren en s'agrippant plus fortement à Ichimaru. Ils vont nous protégés des éclaires ! On risque rien ici ! J'veux rester !

- Moi aussi ! Avoua franchement Sei. Ici, on risque rien ! On es tous protéger ! On reste !

Le Secunda soupira en pinçant délicatement le nez du petit garçon qui plaqua ses deux mains dessus, se demandant s'il lui faisait encore une foi le coup du "vol de nez" ! Redoutable cette attaque ! Fallait toujours faire attention que les autres vole pas son nez ... Et Renji était doué pour le lui dérober ! Il semblait que, pour une fois, le cramoisie ne le lui ai pas enlevé alors il sourit.

- Ne faites pas les capricieux ! Soupira l'adulte avec un aire sévére. Il faut que vous pensiez à grandir un peu et ...

- Vous pouvez tous resté ici. Assura Aizen avec un sourire clément. Cela me fait du bien de voir ses enfants ici et j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à les connaîtres.

- Ho oui ! Sourirent les enfants d'une même voie.

* * *

Les enfants c'étaient tous allongés dans le lit avec l'aide de leurs nounou attitré du moment : Pedazo et Byakuya. C'était plutôt amusant de voir le noble et l'Espada s'occupé ainsi de ses petits êtres, mais aussi très intéressant du point de vus de Sosuke qui comprenait bien que les enfants étaient une des choses qui leurs avaient sans doute permis d'oublier toutes ses contraintes qui avaient si longtemps peser sur leurs épaules. Dire qu'ils avaient dut prendre des décisions, risquer la vie d'homme, faire des choix incroyable pendant ses sept dernières années et qu'ils pouvaient toujours sourire avec sincérité ... Eux qui pourtant été des fugitifs rechercher par la Soul Society ...

Ils auraient put trouvé d'autre solution pour protéger ses enfants que celui qu'ils avaient choisi, ils auraient put les faire adopter pour leurs épargner ce monde, mais au lieu de cela, ils avaient décidé de les prendre sous leurs ailes et seraient sans doute capable de tout pour les protéger. Ils réclamèrent une histoire que ne leurs autorisa pas les deux hommes, disant qu'ils c'étaient assé fait remarquer comme cela et, en effets ... Grimmjow semblait mécontent et scrutait son amant avec une attention particulière.

Finalement, Sosuke décida de prendre la relève et s'approcha pour s'assoir au bord du lit.

- Alors, vous voulez une histoire ? Demanda t il. Quel genre d'histoire ?

- Avec de l'action ! Répondit sans hésité Sei, le regard brillant.

- Et puis de l'amour ! Ajouté Mikazuki en souriant.

- Et puis, qui fasse pas peur ! Compléta Ren qui cacha la moité de son visage derrière la couverture.

- Alors, je vais voir ce que je peu faire. Assura le Seigneur en relevant le regard vers les nounous. Vous pouvez retournez dans vos chambres, je pense que Gin et moi pouvons gérer la situation.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un coup d'oeil et Grimmjow décida de faire le choix pour son amant vus qu'il se leva pour le rejoindre et attraper son poignet, l'entrainant loin de ses petits monstres dont il était clairement "jaloux" ! Cela amusa Sosuke, mais fit faire la moue à tous l'assemblait enfantine qui semblaient vouloir profité encore un peu du Secunda.

- Vous n'aimez pas Grimmjow ? Demanda Sosuke aux enfants dès qu'ils furent partis.

- Si, je l'aime bien ! Assura Ren. Mais Pedazo, c'est le chérie à Mika ! D'abord !

- C'est pas mon chérie ! Répliqua la petite fille en rougissant. C'est mon tonton ... Mon parrain ...

- Bhou la menteuse, elle es amoureuse ! Chantonna Sei qui fit rougir d'avantage l'ébène.

S'en suivit une petite dispute qui s'acheva avec un petit raclement de gorge de Byakuya et ils obtempèrent, faisant tous un adorable sourire pour faire fondre le noble qui sembla se laisser berner par les enfants. Ha, décidément, il en fallait vraiment peu pour faire craqué ce bel homme.

- Et notre histoire ? Demanda Ren en regardant Sosuke.

Un sourire apparu sur le coin de ses lèvres, amusé par son comportement, et il débuta son histoire.

C'était une histoire qui débute comme beaucoup d'autre : un enfant qui es un prince, un enfant qui doit vivre avec de lourde responsabilité et qui, pourtant, ne rêve que d'une seule chose, de liberté. On imagine mal la sitaution d'un prince qui peu avoir tout ce dont il rêve, sauf les choses essentiels comme des amis avec qui parler. Ho, il pouvait avoir des amis, mais seulement d'autre princes et en plus ils doivent être extrêmement polie ... Les jeux d'enfants n'héxistent pas pour les enfants des grandes personnalités, il n'y a que les études et la différent entrainement pour devenir un bon "prince" !

Et le prince es envoyé à la guerre et doit se battre contre tout un tas d'ogre, de troll et de démon de divers forme et taille et malgré la peur qui le tiraille, il ne faillit pas, il continuait par ce qu'il devait être digne de son rang. Combien furent dans le même cas que lui ? Ayant peur mais ne pouvant pas faire abstraction de leurs peurs ? Peut être dix, peut être des milliers ... Eux qui se battent pour leurs Roi et rien que pour lui, mais qui finalement ne le méritait pas plus que ça.

Un jour, le prince tomba sur une créature qui n'était ni un démon, ni comme lui, mais qu'importe ? Elle pouvait le voir et elle était si gentille. Il ne put s'empêcher de tombé amoureux d'elle et cela même s'il n'en avait pas le droit : un prince ne peu pas tomber amoureu et surtout pas d'une créature aussi insignifiante qu'elle ! Mais c'était plus fort que lui et ils durent se battre tout deux pour leurs amours. Elle ne vieillisait pas comme lui et, finalement ... Ils crurent que jamais ils ne pourraient finir ensemble jusqu'à ce que le Roi lui même ne prenne la défense du prince et ne lui autorise sa petite vie avec la femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Il était heureux suite à cette nouvelle, si heureux ...

Devait il raconté la fin ou devait il se taire ? Observant les, enfants, il constata qu'il n'avait pas besoin de continuait vus que les jumeaux étaient endormis. Il n'y avait plus que Mikazuki d'éveiller et son regard vert prouvait bien qu'elle était sur le point de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

- Alors, il a put se marier avec elle ? Demanda t elle d'une faible petite voie.

- Oui, il a put se marier avec elle. Répondu Sosuke, amusé de la voir si déterminé à connaître la fin.

- Et ils ont eux des enfants ? Beaucoup d'enfant ?

- Juste un seul, mais c'était suffisant pour eux, ils croyaient bien ne jamais en avoir.

- C'était une belle histoire !

Elle se retourna dans le lit et s'endormis, se montrant très docil et le Seigneur des Arrancars se leva pour retourner au salon où l'attendait Gin et où Byakuya avait patienté, voulant sans doute s'assurer que les enfants ne leurs causerait pas plus de soucie ... Ou peut être pour autre chose ? Qui savait ? Cela l'arranger de pouvoir le voir en présence de son amant, au moins ... Si l'un d'eu le dragué, l'autre serait tout de suite au courant, mais c'était aussi plutôt dangereux d'être tout les trois dans la même pièce.

- Kotori raconté une histoire semblable aux enfants quand ils voulaient une histoire. Avoua tristement l'ébène. Sauf que le prince était une princesse et que la princesse était sauvée par son prince charmant ...

- Ha oui ? Sourit le brun en s'asseyant à coté de l'argenté. Il faut croire que nous seriez capable de nous entendre ! Quoi qu'elle m'a l'aire très sélectifs concernant les personnes qu'elle peu apprécié. Kotori Shuiro, non ?

Une shinigami ... Et plus que ça ... Une Karyuudo* ... Elle ne devait même pas avoir plus de trente ans alors qu'elle était déjà éduquer pour devenir une guerrière de taille. L'homme soupira avant de relever le regard vers leurs invités d'honneurs et fut surprit en voyant son regard dure posé sur lui. Sosuke ne s'y trompa pas : c'était bien sûr lui qu'était diriger cette soudaine hostilité et ce n'était pas à cause du fait qu'il soit jalou car jusqu'à maintenant, le noble c'était montrer insensible face aux différents échanges qui s'effectuait entre le brun et l'argenté.

Pourquoi cet aire si sévère ? C'était une question de taille ... Qu'est ce qui le mettait dans cet état ? Ce n'était pas qu'étrange, c'était intriguant : l'ébène était connus pour son sang froid et pas pour son manque de patience. L'aurait il perdu avec le temps ? Une idée impensable ! C'était une des choses qui faisait son charme : ne pas le voir se troublé avait quelque chose d'excitant, Sosuke devait l'admettre.

- Qu'avez vous ? Finit il par demandé.

- Que vous ne le disiez pas à tout le monde, je peu comprendre, mais n'auriez vous pas put vous entretenir avec Pedazo concernant votre secret ? Demanda t il avec sérieux. Nous faites vous si peu confiance ?

- Je ne vous comprend pas ...

- Nous connaissons le nom des familles Karyuudo, des trois familles ! Shuiro, Kurosaki et Aizen !

* * *

Comment l'avaient ils découverts ? Par la bouche de la petite Kotori qui avait trouvé la coïncidence étrange, mais ce n'était pas qu'une simple coïncidence et au contraire, c'était l'explication même de certaine réaction concernant le grand homme. Byakuya qui était un noble, le chef de sa famille, n'avait jamais entendus parler des Karyuudo de toute son existence alors comment Sosuke Aizen aurait il put connaître leurs existence ? La réponse était simple : il en était un ...

Les Kurosaki comme les Aizen avaient cessés leurs activités, la jeune fille leurs avait expliquer que le fait qu'il s'agisse de guerrier née pour mourir ne voulait pas dire qu'ils devaient être exterminer, c'était bien plus compliquer que cela : ils étaient des nobles et s'ils étaient tous menacé, ils étaient rappelés pour d'autre fonction ... Kurosaki Isshin avait eu une promotion, après avoir vaincus quelques Vasto Lorde, le Roi l'avait nommer "Capitaine de la Garde Royal", la Division Zéro. Pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, il semblait qu'il avait été renvoyé sur Terre ...

Quand à Aizen Sosuke ? Toute sa famille avait été tuer d'une seule traite par un Vasto Lorde et ce dernier étant le dernier survivant de cette ligné et ayant put vaincre le monstre, il avait été ramené à la Soul Society où il aurait put vivre comme il l'entendait ... Etant jeune, il avait reprit sa vie de zéro ... Pour se crée une nouvelle existence et préparant une vengeance contre le ce système et ce monde si particulier ...

- Je vais vous demandez de quitter ma chambre. Lâcha le Seigneur de Las Noches avec un regard froid.

- D'accord, mais n'augmentai pas votre pression. Répliqua l'ébène en se relevant. Les enfants sont très sensibles. Vous allez les réveillés.

Sans ajoutés un mots de plus, il se dirigea pour sortir de la pièce, retournant dans le couloir qui le mènerait une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre. Il c'était attendus à ce qu'il réagisse de la sorte. A priori, tout le monde devait lui donné des raisons pour l'expliquer leurs envies de le suivre alors que lui gardait le silence sur ses motivations ? Pourquoi voulait il à ce point garder tout cela secret ?

Il fit quelques pas lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le cessir pour le retourner, le plaquant contre le mur et il fut surprit lorsqu'il rencontra le regard brun de leurs Seigneur. Se prise sur ses bras se fit trop forte et le noble lâcha un gémissement de douleur ce qui sembla surprendre le brun.

- Les Gigai ne sont pas de qualité. Avoua Byakuya alors qu'il le relâché. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de commandé cher Urahara ...

- Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte du danger que cela représente de prendre de telle Gigai ! Répliqua le brun. Si vous étiez tombés sur vos ennemis une foi dedans ? Vous ne pourriez rien faire !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous savons prendre soin de nous même. Si vous permettez, j'aimerais retourné dans à ma chambre.

- Non, je ne permet pas ...

Sa mains revint lui cessir le menton, mais plus délicatement et son visage se rapprocha dangereusement, alors le noble se plaqua d'avantage contre le mur, ayant du mal à comprendre ce qui était entrain d'arriver à Aizen. Il était de nouveau beaucoup trop proche, bien trop proche au goûts de l'ébène qui aurait préférer qu'il prenne ses distances avec lui !

- Vous savez, Kuchiki, sous cette apparences fragile, vous êtes presque irrésistible. Avoua le brun.

- Seigneur Aizen ...

- J'aimerais vous volé un baiser, ne serait que pour goutés à vos lèvres si délicate ...

- Seigneur Aizen ...

Sa bouche effleura la sienne avec bien plus d'insistance sans franchir la limite, c'était vraiment de plus en plus étrange et il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. A force d'embrasser ses lèvres, Aizen obtient ce qu'il désirait et le noble céda, ouvrant la bouche pour laisser le passage a la langue du Seigneur qui ne patienta pas longtemps, les entrainants tout deux dans une danse passionnel et cela jusqu'à épuisement d'aire. Ce baiser était si improbable que Byakuya n'était pas sûr de l'avoir subit, mais il sentit pourtant le menton se casser contre son épaule ... C'était bien réelle ...

Sentant que quelqu'un les observé, le noble tourna le visage et vis le regard de Gin qui observé la scène. Aucune expression ne traversa son visage ... Il était totalement neutre en cet instant précis et c'était sans doute ce qui le blessa le plus : ne pas savoir ce qu'il éprouvé ... Et le fait qu'il reparte comme si ce qu'il avait vu n'avait aucune importance pour lui ! Etait ce donc vrais ? L'argenté n'éprouvait il plus rien à son encontre ? Ou bien avait il décidé de le laisser à son amant ? Peut être était ce les deux options, en tout cas, cela était douloureux pour Byakuya qui aurait préféré que Gin lui en parle directement.

- Seigneur Aizen, puis je retourner à ma chambre. Demanda t il, sa voie tremblant et trahissant son état.

Il parus surprit et releva le regard vers lui, son visage paraissait toujours aussi proche du sien, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas le repoussé à deux mains pour pouvoir prendre la fuite et cela même s'il avait conscience que son état devait être déplorable, il garda la tête haute en espérant que le brun n'insiste pas ... Ne le force pas à rester en sa présence.

- Oui, vous pouvez. Dit il en le relâchant. Nous reparlerons de tout cela d'ici les jours à venir ...

Il se sentait si ... Déplorable ... Si pathétiquement faible moralement ... Ne c'était il pas préparer à toute possibilité ? Celle d'être abandonné ? Il ne c'était pas attendus à une telle douleur ... Sa poitrine, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait explosait tant son coeur semblait défaillir. Le manque de réaction de celui qu'il aimait le faisait souffrir bien plus que ce à quoi il c'était attendus et il ne savait plus comment réagir et la première chose qu'il chercha en quittant ce couloir, c'était cherché du réconfort quelconque, sauf qu'il ne savait plus cher qui se tourner ...

Si, il savait ... Mais il avait peur de ce que cela risquait d'entrainé ... Pourra t il lui pardonnait ?

* * *

**Lexique et Rapel ****:**

_**Karyuudo : **_ 狩人 【かりゅうど ・ 】 chasseur , dans la fic, les Karyuudo sont des familles de Shinigami qui vivent sur Terre et suivent un entrainement acharné pour atteindre la puissance des Hollow nommer Vasto Lorde. Il existe deux branches, l'une vie sur Terre, l'autre à la Soul Society, celle vivant sur Terre es destiné à se battre jusqu'à la mort tandis que celle vivant à la Soul Society es considérait comme une famille de noble dont les membres sont souvent nommer à la Chambre des Chuo.


	18. Chapitre 17 : J'ai mal

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?),Aizen + Byakuya (?) Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Ha, le chapitre précédent était court comparait à ce à quoi je vous avez habitué, c'est que j'ai perdus un peu ma manière d'écrire, je ne sais pas si j'écris mieux qu'avant où si c'est le contenu qui n'es pas suffisant, en tout cas, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus et j'espère pouvoir vous remontez le moral en reprenant un rythme bien régulier de publication ! Bah ouais, c'est quand même la dernière partie d'Heartessly ! Faudrait que je pense à la finir pour passer à d'autre Histoire avec des OC tout aussi incroyable que ceux que je vous ai présenté ! J'ai deux projets qui sont sur le point de voir leurs scénario "achevé" (pour l'un des deux, c'est certain, pour l'autre ... C'est plus compliquer ... Beaucoup plus compliqué !). Faudra que je vois lequel je ferais en premier, mais je pense tout de même mettre en priorité mes autres fics et, le plus important, finalisé le projet "Sublima Pantera" ... Le finir à 100% et là, j'peu vous garantir que sa risque de surprendre tout un tas de monde !

Concernant Heartessly, j'ai dis que j'ai hâte de finir cette partie ... Cela ne veut pas dire que le projet est finit ! Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour "je ne la vois pas finir cette fic" ... Cette personne n'a pas si tord que ça, mais je pense mettre ce projet de coté pour m'appuyer sur d'autre fic qui me semble possédait du potentiel ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrivera, mais bon, pour le moment, faudrait déjà que je finisse cette partie ce qui n'es pas gagner, même si ... *sifflotte*

* * *

- Grimmjow. Soupira Pedazo, la tête rejeter en arrière.

- Quoi ? Grogna le bleuté en relevant le visage. Me dit pas que tu veux pas ! J'te croirais pas !

- C'est pas ça ! Assura le cramoisie en se relevant. Il es tard ... Très tard ! Et j'ai une journée chargé demains ! Dois je te rappelle que je dois travailler pour gagner de l'argent et vivre ?

- Ça, c'est vraiment se foutre de la gueule du monde : le Secunda Espada qu'es obliger d'aller bosser pour vivre dans le monde humain alors qu'il es le chef de l'Armée la plus puissante que tout les monde ai jamais connus ? Putain, t'ira plus bosser !

- Si, j'irais !

Le Sexta se releva pour lancé un regard sombre à son amant qui sembla à peine toucher par cette hostilité : il avait décidé de continuer de vivre comme avant, après tout, cela faisait des années qu'ils faisaient comme sa et Aizen le leurs avait dit : ils ne devaient rien changé à leurs habitudes, ne serait ce que pour éviter de troubler les enfants qui prenait très bien le retour de leurs Seigneur. Grimmjow aurait beau grogner et rouspéter, Pedazo avait décidé d'aller travailler !

Cette situation devenait assé amusante : cela lui rappeler certain téléfilm ou le mari n'accepte pas de voir sa femme travailler par ce qu'il es jaloux ... C'était tout à fait le cas et le cramoisi finit par sourire à son amant qui parrut outré de le voir réagir de la sorte.

- Pedazo De Lagrima. Grogna t il.

- Oui mon beau Grimmjow Jaggerjack ? Répliqua le nommer avec un sourire encore plus large.

- Ne serriez vous pas entrain de me cherché ?

- Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que tu m'fais marrer ! Franchement ! Tu me prend pour qui exactement ?

- Pour ce que tu es espèce de sale petit arrogant et je compte bien te dresser !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, des coups discrets qui firent hésité les deux amants sur le lit. Le cramoisi n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendus, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : quelqu'un avait bien frapper vus que les des coups se firent entendre de nouveau. Le Secunda rejeta le Sexta sur le coté alors que celui ci promesse un mort certain au nouveau opportun. Évidement, ce n'était que la deuxième fois cette nuit qu'ils étaient déranger ! La première fois, Mika c'était présenté avec des larmes de crocodile aux coins des lèvres et si Grimmjow avait promis de la tuée elle aussi, il avait vite abandonner, terrasser par les yeux humides de la fillette. Pourvus que cette fois, se soit Kotori et qu'elle ai déjà préparer sa célèbre attaque du "regard du pauvre petit chien battus qui ne demande qu'à ce qu'on veille sur elle et qu'on la protège" !

Ce n'était pas sa cousine, ce n'était pas même un enfant ... A la limite, Yachiru, cela aurait put passer, surtout avec ses joues rosies et son sourire hyper craquant ... Mais Byakuya Kuchiki avait de forte chance de se faire tranché par le bleuté qui avait déjà attrapé son fourreau ... Sauf que la seconde suivante, Pedazo savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de meurtre ... Pas tout de suite, tout du moins ...

Le noble avait le visage d'un homme torturer, déchirer, ce n'était pas la première foi que le Secunda lui voyait une telle expression, mais chaque foi cela le troublée ! Le ténébreux finit par s'avançait et là, la situation sembla totalement échappé à Pedazo qui se demanda quel tête pouvait bien faire son amant : Byakuya l'enlacait fortement, son front coller contre l'épaule de l'Arrancar qui n'arrivait plus à bouger ... D'un coté, son esprit se soucié exclusivement de son amant, se disant que là, il allait en prendre pour son grade ! Et de l'autre, il s'inquiétait pour son ami qu'il n'avait jamais vus dans cet état ... Il craquait totalement ...

- Il ne m'aime plus ! Gémit le Shinigami. Aizen m'a embrassé et il l'a vu ... Et il n'a rien fait ! Il n'a même pas parus choquer ou ... Cela ne lui à rien fait ! Il ne m'aime plus ... Il m'abandonne à Aizen !

L'homme s'accrocha à lui comme s'il était son dernier soutien moral et même si c'était dure pour l'Arrancar, il resserra ses bras autour du ténébreux que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus soutenir. Ils tombèrent tout deux aux sols et Pedazo se sentit mal à l'aise de savoir que son âme sœur voyait tout cela, il n'osait pas même regarder dans sa direction et finit par baisser le regard vers le sol, continuant de soutenir Byakuya.

- Pourquoi est ce que ça se passe ainsi ? Pedazo, qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne ...

- Byakuya ...

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous ... Mais je ... Je ne sais plus quoi faire ...

- Te battre, Byakuya, tu dois te battre !

Et ne surtout pas abandonner fasse à la fatalité ! Ne surtout pas abandonner, sinon, les autres le mangerais sans la moindre hésitation ... Ha, décidément, ces hommes n'avaient pas de cœur ! Comment pouvaient ils traités ce pauvre noble de la sorte ? Lui qui pourtant ne demandait qu'à aimé, tout simplement ... Ces hommes mérités une leçon, sauf que Pedazo ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour venger l'honneur du ténébreux, mais il trouvera quelque chose ! Il se le promit.

Il y eu du bruit derrière lui et le cramoisie se tourna pour voir que son amant était plus qu'en colère : il avait renverser la lampe qui c'était fracasser au sol et était entrain de récupérer sa veste, grimaçant. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne semblait pas lui plaire et le Secunda le comprenait parfaite, mais de là à réagir aussi violemment ? Le bleuté ne tarda pas à passer à coté d'eux sans les regarder, claquant la porte et ne laissant même pas le temps à Pedazo de le rattraper ... Et voilà ! Il avait gagné ! Il ne pouvait même pas essayé de s'expliquer avec son amant et même si Byakuya se releva, surprit, il ne pouvait plus le rattrapé ...

- Pardon. Souffla le noble. Je ne voulais pas ...

- Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il se calmera bien un jour ! Vient plutôt là, on va s'assoir deux minutes.

L'Arrancar l'aida à se relever et l'entraina sur le bord du lit, l'y installant en soupirant. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que le manoir allait être le centre d'intrigue qui ferait passer "Les Feux de l'Amour" pour une série presque ennuyante ... Quoi que ... Enfin, Grimmjow était sans doute entrain de s'imaginait des choses tout comme Ulquiorra qui avait faillit le tuer et que dire d'Aizen et Ichimaru s'ils venaient à apprendre que le ténébreux se trouvait ici ? Ha ! Décidément, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre ...

Et Byakuya n'arranger pas les choses ! Il allait devenir l'ennemi public numéro un à ce rythme ! Fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve quelque chose pour que le Sexta comprenne ce qui se passait ... Putain, il pouvait avoir des amis qui pouvaient comptés sur lui ! Non ? Il était pas obliger de n'éprouvai des sentiments que pour lui ! Quel jaloux ce mec ... Soupirant, il passa une mains dans les cheveux noir.

- Ne te laisse pas aller. Souffla Pedazo.

- Tu ne comprend pas : il ne m'aime plus ! Affirma Byakuya. Il n'a pas réagit en voyant Aizen m'embrasser et ... Pourquoi ? Est ce que je compte si peu pour lui ?

- Non, il à dut trouvé le moyen de ne rien exprimer avec son visage ! T'a cas le bloquer et voir s'il es insensible à ton charme et tu verra !

- Pedazo ! Tu ...

- Écoute, s'il agit comme ça, c'est qu'il y à une raison ! Mais je t'en supplis, ne te laisse pas aller ou Kuro pourrait bien tenté d'en profité ! Je ne peu pas être derrière toi à chaque foi ! Si tu n'a pas envie de te battre tout seul, qu'est ce que je peu faire de plus pour toi ?

- Pardon, je vais essayé d'être plus fort et ...

- Non, Byakuya, tu ne dois pas juste "essayé", tu doit le devenir ! Je pourrais pas t'aider longtemps ... Pas avec mon amant ! Il es super jaloux ...

- J'aimerais que Gin le soit aussi ...

- Ho, peut être qu'il l'es, pas pas avec Aizen ... Alors, bat toi pour ce que tu veux et ... Ne revient plus ici quand Grimmjow es sur le point de conclure ! Il risque pas d'aimer si ça arrive trop souvent !

- Je dois aussi éviter de t'enlaçait quand il es là, je crois ...

- Ouais, j'crois bien, malheureusement ...

* * *

Le matin se levait et pas mal de monde étaient entrain de se préparer dans les chambres pour aller au travaille ou à l'école, ainsi, Pedazo était venus jusqu'à la chambre de Gin et Sosuke pour récupérer les enfants qui voulurent resté coucher, mais après quelques attaques "guiliguili" de l'Arrancar, les enfants cédèrent et allèrent à la salle de bain, sachant ce qu'on attendait d'eux : bien se brosser les dents et surtout bien se coiffé.

Gin fut amusé de voir Sei tenter de faire des tresses a son frère, lui assurant que cela lui allait très bien. Elle voulut même lui faire porter une robe, mais l'argenté décida de venir en aide au petit garçon, se disant qu'il risquait de se faire brailler si jamais il laissait faire une telle chose !

- Vous inquiétez pas, si quelqu'un dit quoi que se soit, je le tape ! Assura la fillette avec un sourire sadique.

- Mais j'veux pas porter une robe ! Pleurnicha Ren.

- Les enfants, vous êtes près ? Appela Pedazo quelques parts à l'extérieur. Dépêchez vous !

- Tu m'aide ? Demanda timidement Mikazuki en tendant des barettes bleu.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'argenté pour venir en aide à la fille d'Ulquirra. Ce regard vert était bien celui du Cuarta, comment ce dernier avait il put croire qu'elle n'était pas la sienne, ne serait ce que quelques centième de seconde ? Elle était le portrait craché de sa mère, mais ces yeux ... Et ces barrettes, elles ressemblaient beaucoup à celle de sa mère.

- Merci beaucoup ! Sourit elle.

Elle ne tarda pas à quitter la pièce avec les deux jumeaux et Gin ne put s'empêche de soupirer en se désolant de ne pas pouvoir devenir un jour père. Il aurait bien aimait s'occupait de son propre enfant, mais l'ironie du sort avait voulut qu'il aime deux fois et des hommes ! C'était injuste ... Et en même temps, c'était ça quand on en demandé de trop ! On subissait toujours la retombée de nos choix. L'argenté avait accepté ces doubles amours et il devait faire avec maintenant et surtout ne pas se plaindre. Il finit par sortir de leurs petits coin personnelle qui ne l'était plus vraiment et ne tarda pas à rejoindre le salon du bas.

Il fut surprit de voir Grimmjow allongé sur le canapé ... Non, choquer ! La veille, il était repartis avec Pedazo, ça, il en était sûr et certain ... Aurait il tenté quelque chose que le Secunda avait refusé et voilà comment le bleuté c'était retrouvé à la porte de la chambre de son amant ! Un sourire apparut sur le coin des lèvres du Superviseur qui décida de venir embêter le Sexta, n'hésitant pas à lui sauté dessus et le faisant sursauté et hurler de rage.

- Alors, on c'est fait jeter par son amant ? Demanda t il.

Le regard que lui lança l'Arrancar le figea et il se rendit compte bien trop tard qu'il n'aurait jamais dut dire une telle chose vus que le bleuté le repoussa brutalement, le faisant tombé au sol. Il était de très mauvaise humeur ! Gin se releva et fit face à son subalterne qui c'était assit et avait prit sa tête entre ses mains, semblant réellement très mal en cet instant et il lança un regard froid à l'argenté.

- Pourquoi tu l'a pas garder avec toi ? Grognia le bleuté.

De quoi parlait il ? Haussant les sourcils, il essaya bien de comprendre, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouté quoi que se soit, les enfants investirent les lieux pour pouvoir les saluer avant d'être emporter par Pedazo et Byakuya qui devaient les conduire à l'école. C'était étrange, mais Grimmjow lança un regard sombre au fraccion de l'argenté qui n'échappa à personne. Cela intrigua plus encore le Superviseur qui ne savait plus quoi penser de cette affaire et il décida de se taire pour le moment.

Lorsqu'il entendit la voiture démarrer, il s'installa à coté du Sexta qui semblait toujours aussi morne.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Soupira l'argenté.

- C'est de votre faute ! Répliqua sur un ton acide l'Arrancar. Qu'est c'que vous faites avec cet enfoiré ?

- Grimmjow, mesure tes paroles et explique toi !

- Que j'mesure mes paroles ? Toi aussi tu serais en rogne si t'avais été à ma place ! Y a quelque chose de pas net !

- Comment ça ? Tu pourrais mettre les sous titrer ?

- Byakuya es venus hier soir et Pedazo la accueilli à bras ouvert !

Grimmjow se tourna vers lui, continuant de lui lançait ce regard emplis de reproche qu'il avait depuis un moment, considérant sans doute que c'était de sa faute à lui. Il n'avait rien fait dans se sens ... Non, Gin n'avait pas envie de partager son amant avec ... Le Secunda ... Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

- Tu te fais des idées ! Assura le Superviseur.

- Il y a quelque chose entre eux ! Répliqua froidement le bleuté. Y a vraiment quelque chose ... Vous avez tout les deux gagniez : vous êtes entrain de le perdre définitivement et j'vous préviens que si Pedazo va avec lui, je le tue !

Il se leva pour quitter la pièce, laissant incertain l'argenté qui ne savait comment prendre la situation ... Grimmjow y croyait ... Et lui ? Non, allons donc ! Byakuya n'était pas du genre volage ... N'est ce pas ? Sauf qu'il y avait des signes qui ne trompe pas et peut être que le Sexta ne se trompait pas ? Sauf que se dernier se tournait souvent des films pour rien ! Mais y avait de quoi faire ... Surtout si le noble avait débarquer dans leurs chambres ... Et si le bleuté avait dormis ici alors ... Et voilà qu'il se tournait lui aussi des films ! C'était pas possible ça !

Il fallait qu'il en ai le coeur net ... Sauf qu'il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner et il s'en fallait de peu qu'il pourchasse son amant pour lui faire cracher le morceau, mais il était déjà trop loin ! Il ne pouvait pas risqué de se faire surprendre par les Shinigami ! Mais que faire ?

Gin décida d'essayer de se calmer, rejetant la tête en arrière pour respirer un bon coup, réunissant toutes les informations qu'il avait put obtenir ... Byakuya Kuchiki pouvait il avoir crée quelque chose avec Pedazo de Lagrima ? La réponse était claire : oui ... Bien sûr ! ... De là a dire qu'ils pouvaient être amoureux l'un de l'autre et avoir eu ... Des rapports intimes ? Non, c'était moins envisageable ! Ils étaient amis, rien de plus ... Des amis proches ... Suffisamment pour éveiller la jalousie du Sexta ... Et celle de l'argenté ! Oui, il ne pouvait pas le nier : voilà qu'il était jalou et qu'il craigniait de perdre pour toujours le ténébreux. Si encore c'était un rapprochement avec Aizen, il aurait put l'accepter, mais avec le cramoisi ? Devait il considérer ce dernier comme un rival ?

- Hé bien, vous m'avez l'aire soucieux ! Nota Tatsuki qui entrer dans la pièce, se faisant un chignion.

- Que faites vous ? Demanda t il surprit. Vous allez vous aussi travailler ?

- Non, sûrement pas ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chose à rattraper avec Starrk ! Mais, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, tout va bien.

La jeune femme l'observa quelques secondes et elle parut surprise.

- Et vous, vous allez bien ? Demanda t il finalement.

- Oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie ! Non seulement j'ai récupérer mon amour, mais en plus, j'ai la certitude d'être devenus moins naïf !

- Ha oui ?

- Oui, puisque je sais que vous me mentez ! Alors, vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Il hésita ... Franchement : elle pouvait répondre clairement à ses questions vus qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté le manoir et avait put assisté à toute les intrigues naissantes ou non, alors pourquoi ne pas tenté ?

- Qu'y a t il entre Pedazo et Byakuya ?

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, paraissant surprise avant de fermer à moitié les yeux.

- Pourquoi vous n'allez pas leurs demandé à eux ? Souffla t elle sur un ton emplis de reproche. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on joue un peu trop avec le coeur des autres !

- Arisawa !

- Non, vous demanderez vous même et en attendant qu'il revienne, vous allez devoir vivre dans le doute ! Voilà votre punission pour l'avoir blesser sans même vous en rendre compte !

La jeune femme tourna les talons et s'en alla, laissant septique le Superviseur qui décida qu'il était temps d'avoir une conversation avec Aizen : il y avait un grave relâchement de discipline !

* * *

Quelques part, bien loin de se soucier des intrigues amoureuses des Armées de la Cour, un homme blond était allongé sur une branche d'un arbre quelconque et en plein centre ville, cela étonner les passants qui se demandé ce qu'un jeune homme faisait là haut. Il portait l'uniforme d'une école prestigieuse ce qui attirait les regards de certaine demoiselle.

- Tetsuo, tu sais qu'on ne dois pas dormir sur les arbes ? Appella une voie en bas.

L'interpeler jetta un regard en bas et se dit que c'était devenus une habitude pour Kurosaki de le retrouver et de le déloger des lieux où il dormait pourtant paisiblement. Soupirant, il finit par céder et descendit de l'arbre, atterrissant à coté de son allié.

- C'est pas un uniforme de l'école d'élite ça ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Si, mais c'est juste pour me faire une couverture. Assura Tetsuo. T'inquiète, j'compte pas y aller !

- Tu sais, tu va pas passer inaperçu avec cet uniforme ! Certes, tu parais encore très jeune, mais ...

- C'est le uniforme scolaire que j'ai trouvé cher moi, mon petit frère es aller étudier là bas.

- J'te passerais le mien ! Tu sera plus discret et je suis sûr qu'il te va ...

Le blond se tourna vers son interlocuteur, essayant d'évaluer sa taille et c'est à cet instant précis qu'il se rendit compte que Kurosaki était plus grand que lui, de quelques centimètre, rien d'alarmant, mais tout de même. Tient, c'était vrais : il y à sept ans, le substitut était plus petit, mais depuis, il avait grandit. Normal, il était à moitié humain, mais il grandissait si vite ce "petit gas" ...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? Demanda intriguer le rouquin.

- Rien, c'est juste que ... Peu importe ! Et si on parlait plutôt de notre affaire ?

- Avant, j'aimerais tout de même savoir si tu va venir dormir à la maison où si tu à trouvé un lieu où loger.

- Il y à le manoir Shuiro et ...

- Je pensais que se serait tout de même plus pratique d'être tous regrouper plus ou moins dans le même quartier.

Il avait un très bon argument, mais le blond resta séptique : Kurosaki avait une famille, deux soeurs qui étaient entrain d'apprendre le dure métier de Shinigami suppléant et qu'elles voient un nouveau venus pouvaient les troublés. Voilà, il cherchait encore des excuses pour pouvoir éviter de crée des liens d'amitiés avec qui que se soit, sachant que la guerre pouvait lui retirer les amis. Il finit par abandonner.

- Ok, j'viendrais, mais t'attend pas à ce que je fasse la vaisselle ! Lâcha t il.

- T'inquiète, j'm'attendais pas à c'que tu fasse un telle truc ! Bon, et autrement, t'a sentit quelque chose ?

- Oui, j'ai sentis tout un tas de truc intéressant et en même temps ... Sûrement des personnes avec une pression plus élever.

Kurosaki se stoppa, l'aire pensif et Tetsuo le fixa quelques seconde, se demandant s'il devait le laissé sur place ou bien au contraire attendre que ses pensées reprennent un cour normal. Finalement, il sortit son portable pour lancé une analyse aux alentours. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune marque spirituelle d'Arrancar dans le coin et il ne pouvait qu'en venir à la conclusion que leurs ennemis n'étaient pas là, où portait des gigai qui supprimer totalement leurs pression. Il restait septique, se demandant quel abrutie viendrait dans cette ville alors que c'était justement l'endroit de convergence des Shinigami ...

Le Shinigami reporta son attention sur son allié et vis qu'il fixait quelque chose en particulier. C'était un jeune homme qui tenait par la mains une fillette, ce n'était pas la première fois que Tetsuo les voyaient ses deux là, mais il n'y avait rien à redire sur eux : ils possédaient une pression spirituelle plus élevé que la normal, mais rien de bien passionnant.

- J'étais persuadé qu'elle reviendrait pour le voir. Avoua le rouquin.

- Quoi ? Lâcha surprit Tetsuo. Qui reviendrait le voir ? Lui ?

- C'est le petit frère d'Arisawa ... J'étais sûr qu'elle reviendrait prendre des nouvelles ... Inoue n'a pas de famille ... Ishida à un père plutôt froid ... C'est normal qu'ils n'aient pas d'attache, mais ... Arisawa à toujours son père, sa mère et son petit frère ...

Personne n'avait juger bon d'informer la Soul Society à ce sujet, c'était tout de même intriguant : cela aurait pus leurs permettres de tenter de faire pression sur ... Ha, voilà pourquoi ... Justement, personne n'avaient rien dit au sujet de la famille Arisawa ...

- Il c'est marier il y à trois ans, il à eu une fille et j'étais sûre de voir Tatsuki pendant ces événements ...

- Elle devait savoir que tu l'attendrais ...

- Comment peut elle reniait sa famille ? C'est injuste ... Surtout pour eux ! Il es encore sûr de pouvoir la revoir un jour ...

- Elle ne l'a pas renier : elle la protège par son absence ...

Le Substitut soupira en reprenant enfin sa marche alors que Tetsuo fixait encore quelques secondes le père et sa fillette. Finalement, il se détourna et jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à son portable. Sauf que cette foi, il n'était plus dans le vague ... Il se figea en observant l'écran qui indiquer les mesures des pressions. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas une anomalie et pourtant ...

- Ichigo, je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de retrouver les Arrancars. Avoua t il en se tournant vers lui.

- Ha, tu m'appelle ENFIN par mon prénom ! Lâcha t il ironiquement. Cela n'aura mis que sept ans et trois mois !

- Je parle sérieusement : je sais comment retrouver les Arrancars se trouvant à Karakura !

- Tetsuo, je ne voudrais pas paraître pessimiste, mais cela m'étonnerait qu'il y en ai !

- Si, et je viens d'en avoir la preuve ...

Son regard se posa une nouvelle foi sur l'écran de son appareil de mesure. Dire qu'il ne venait d'y pensé qu'à l'instant ... Pourtant, d'autre aurait put avoir cette idée, comme Kurotsuki ou Urahara, alors pourquoi était ce lui qui y pensé ? Sans doute par ce que les deux hommes avaient des intérêts à "protéger" l'ennemi ? En tout cas, il avait la preuve que ses deux scientifiques n'étaient pas des leurs maintenant ...

- Tu sais, je crois qu'Arisawa n'a jamais abandonner sa famille. Avoua t il dans un murmure. Elle restait juste à l'écart ...

- Comment tu peu en être si sûr ? Répliqua l'homme intriguer.

- Les Shinigami ne sont pas les seuls a influencé la pression des humains ... Regarde plutôt ça ...

Le blond montra son portable à son allié et l'écran dévoilé clairement que la pression d'Arisawa et de sa fille était bien plus élevé que la normal, suffisamment pour qu'on pensa qu'elle ai été influencé par quelques autres énergies spirituelles ...

Plus loin, le petit frère de Tatsuki emmené sa petite fille à l'école primaire et la toute petite fille fut accueillit par les enfants Ookami. Ils étaient agée, mais ils adoraient la petite fille et c'était eppris d'une grande affection pour elle. Sei et Mika étaient devenus de grande protectrice quand à Ren ? Hé bien, c'était un garçon, mais il avait le droit de jouer avec elle !

Ayumi Arisawa, nièce de la mère des jumeaux, étaient née dans l'hôpital que diriger Ishida Ryuuken, un hasard qui avait permis à Tatsuki de voir la petite fillette et de permettre à Pedazo de se lier d'amitié avec leurs deux parents. Depuis que la fillette était à l'école, les enfants Ookami aussi et la raison en était simple : si Tatsuki ne pouvait pas approché de sa famille, ces enfants le pouvaient eux ...

Mais personne ne semblait se rendre compte du danger que cela entrainerait à la longue ...


	19. Chapitre 18 : Menace et Plan démoniaque

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?),Aizen + Byakuya (?) Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Mais que je suis méchante et cruelle ! Voyait le temps que je met à écrire un chapitre ! ... Aller, courage, j'essaye de m'y remettre à fond, d'autant que j'ai d'autre idée de fic avec OC qui semblent prometteuse et que je ne les commencerais pas tant que je n'aurais pas finit celle ci ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est donc claire : le projet Heartessly (ou "Dans les coeurs ...") es bien loin d'être un projet abandonné ! Je m'y remet et vous assures que je ne me laisserais plus tenté à écrire d'autre chose tant que les fics en cours ne sont pas fini !

Un chapitre qui sera cependant décevant vus qu'il ne fait presque pas avancé l'histoire et qu'il es en plus plutôt court ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Ookami ! Appella la voie si reconnaissable de Manami. Te voilà enfin ! On t'attendait avec impatience !

Le noble soupira en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur pour lui confié un dossier et prit un petit aire de conspirateur qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Il n'était pas le seul a arrivé, d'autre collègue de travaille approchèrent, certain ne dissimulant même pas leurs curiosités et Byakuya se demanda s'ils ne c'étaient pas tous lancé à la pèche aux informations concernant le cas des époux "Ookami" ...

- Alors, va y, raconte nous ! Lâcha t il, confirmant les pensées de l'ébène.

- Manami, s'il te plait, ne joue pas les curieux. Soupira le noble avant de se tourné vers les autres curieux. Et vous aussi, n'avez vous donc pas des choses plus intéressante à faire que vous mélez de la vie des autres ?

- Aller, s'il te plait ! Raconte nous ! Comment se sont passé les retrouvailles ?

Le ténébreu décida d'ignioré la question et reprit sa marche en jettant un coup d'oeil au dossier que venait de lui donner le jeune homme, se plongant volontairement dans le travaille plutôt que de donné de quoi comèrer à ses gens avides d'en savoir plus. Quel idée ils avaient eux aussi de venir le voir lui ? Ils auraient plutôt dut allez trouvé Orihime qui avait tendance à en dire trop sans s'en rendre compte ... Non ! Eux préférez tenté le coup avec la tombe humaine !

Pénétrant dans son bureau, il voulut refermer la porte, mais Manami réussis à s'imposé, continuant de lui faire face et sa détermination fit soupiré le noble qui décida de continué son petit jeu de "je ne te vois pas" en allant s'installé à son bureau. Ce mec était vraiment idiot de croire qu'il puisse lui dire quoi que se soit !

- Aller, tu veut pas nous laché quelques petits informations ? Je suis vraiment curieux de savoir pourquoi ils étaient absent si longtemps ...

- Pourquoi ne pas demandé à Orihime ? Ou bien à Tatsuki ? Tu aurais bien plus de chance d'obtenir une réponse d'elle que de moi !

- J'peu bien essayé avec toi d'abord, non ?

Le jeune homme s'assit au bord du bureau tandis que le noble tenté toujours de débuté son travail, en vain vus que Manami lui subtilisa son dossier en l'aggitant à coté de son visage, un petit sourire malicieu sur le coin de ses lèvres. Byakuya aurait bien voulut lui donner un coup ... Et de sortir Senbonzakura pour le remettre à sa place, mais il devait être très discret et ne jamais se faire remarquer, alors il essaya de resté aussi poli que possible, cela restait tout de même difficile avec cet homme là.

- Pourquoi étaient-ils absents si longtemps et pourquoi l'accépté ?

- Ils n'avaient pas le choix et elles pardonnent par ce qu'elles les aimes, cela ne te suffit donc pas ?

- Pas vraiment, je dois l'avoué. C'est intriguant comme histoire ...

L'interphone interrompit cette conversation qui était de toute façon à sens unique.

- Ookami-san, un patient demande à t'avoir. Annonça la voie irrité de Pedazo.

Avait il vus Manami entré dans le bureau ? Cela semblait fort probable et le noble prit cela comme une bénédiction. Se levant, il contourna le bureau pour sortir de la pièce et ne fut pas surprit de sentir derrière lui le curieu. Décidament, il ne lâché pas l'affaire ! Que fallait il donc faire pour qu'il le laissa tranquille ? Se tournant vers l'opportun pour tenté de le dissuadé, il en oublia de faire attention où il marchait et percuta quelqu'un. Au moment de s'excusé, un n'y arriva pas : un étrange son sortant de sa gorge pour mourrir de façon peu honorable ...

Il était entrain de rêvé ? C'était ça ... Hein ? De faire un affreu cauchemard !

- Vous devriez faire un peu plus attention, Ookami. Souffla la voie mieilleuse d'Aizen.

- Dites moi que je rêve ! S'écria l'ébène en fixant le brun, incrédule.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit Manami.

- Occupe toi de tes affaires ! Rala avec mauvaise humeur Pedazo.

Byakuya se tourna vers le Secunda qui froncé les sourcils, son regard hostil posé sur leurs Seigneur. C'était donc de là que venait l'irritation du cramoisie ? Il aurait dut essayé de lui faire comprendre plutôt que de le faire venir là !

- Que faites vous là ? Demanda le noble au brun, l'aire suspitieux.

- J'avais besoin d'une petite auscultaion ...

Alors, non seulement, il se présenté à l'hôpital, oubliant complétement le fait qu'il était recherché par toute la Soul Society, mais en plus il se foutait de lui ? C'était pas possible cette histoire ! Il devait bien y avoir une personne pour lui dire "poisson d'avril" d'embusquer quelques parts ... Mais personne ne se manifesta et Byakuya finit par se dire qu'il ne revait pas ...

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Kuchiki ? Demanda Manami avec un petit haussement de sourcils.

- Occupe toi de lui ! Décida le noble en tournant les talons.

Il essayait de prendre la fuite et personne ne lui en voudrait de tenté, n'est ce pas ? Malheureusement, Aizen ne semblait pas vouloir le laissé fuir vus qu'il l'attrappa au bras. Sa prise fut si forte qu'il en eu mal.

- Que me voulez vous encore ? S'impatienta le ténébreu.

- Ho, vous avez reprit du poil de la bête. Nota le brun avec un sourire amusé.

- Byakuya, tu veux que j'appelle la sécuritée ?

Malgrès la présence d'Aizen, le nommé prit quelques secondes pour lancé un regard polaire à son collègue de travaille qui sembla déstabilisé par ce changement de comportement. Il resta immobile en regardant les deux hommes tour à tour avant de battre en retraitre, terrassé par l'hostilité que dégagé le médecin qui soupira pour reporté toute son attention vers son "Seigneur" ...

- Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Avoua le noble. Vous rendez vous compte des risques que vous prenez ?

- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? Quel attention touchante ...Vous ne m'invitez pas dans votre bureau ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai énormément de travail.

Fuir n'était pas très digne de lui, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution et puis il ne mentait pas : il n'avait pas une minute à lui ses derniers temps entre son emploi fictifs et ses divers séances d'entrainement. Tournant les talons, il passa une mains sur son front en se disant qu'il devrait prendre des vacances. Avec tout ce qui ce passait ses derniers temps, il n'était même plus sûr d'être toujours saint d'esprit et pensait à aller faire une évaluation psychatrique lorsqu'une mains le cessit, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Pourquoi ne pouvait on pas le laisser tranquille ?

- Je ne demande que quelques instants de votre précieux temps. Assura Aizen. Ne pouvez vous pas me les accordé ?

Il aurait put répliqué qu'il aurait put l'attendre au manoir, mais préféra s'abstenir et fini même par cédé, voyant que Manami était sur le point de chargé de nouveau. Le noble guida donc son supérieur jusqu'à son bureau et referma la porte sur une dizaine de regard curieux. Il était sûr d'une chose : une tonne de conclusion aller être tirer de son comportement qui pouvait paraître étrange, en effets ... Accueillir un parfait inconnu dans son bureau ...

L'espace de quelques secondes, il regretta l'époque où il n'était qu'un simple shinigami que tout le monde évité d'aborder tellement il fouttait les boules de par son rang de noble et il avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir reprendre cette place ... Cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas de devoir cotoyer tant de monde alors qu'il aurait voulut se contenté de ses alliées et rien qu'eux, malheureusement, Orihime et Tatsuki étaient du genre à avoir plein d'amie et, de ce fait, lui présenté tellement de monde ... Pourquoi n'étaient elles pas plus froide et distance comme à l'image de Pedazo par exemple ?

- Gin serait jalou de voir à quel point cet homme s'intéresse à vous. Fit remarquer le brun.

- Cela le laisserait plutôt de marbre. Répliqua l'ébène en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

Qui était beaucoup trop proche au goûts de Byakuya qui en fut surprit et se recula, se retrouvant une nouvelle foi aculé contre la porte ... Finalement, il commençait à haïr sa propre situation et aurait préféré être leurs ennemis ... Il aurait put périr pendant un combat intense et là, il allait plutôt succombé un stresse.

- Que me voulez vous ? S'impatienta le ténébreu avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Ce matin, j'ai trouvé mon amant entrain d'harcelé Ryuuken pour venir vous voir et tenté d'avoir une réponse claire, alors j'ai décidé de venir à sa place ...

- N'avez vous pas mieux à faire que de vous occupez de ce genre de futilité ?

- Cela n'es pas une futilité, moi aussi je suis troublé et j'aimerais savoir ... Pour vous et Pedazo.

Et voilà que cela recommencé ! Pourquoi tout le monde pensait il qu'il puisse y avoir quelques choses entre eux deux ? Formaient ils un si parfait ensemble que ça ? Lui considérait que le Secunda avait plus sa place au coté de Grimmjow, même si cela restait extrémement éléctrique. L'idée de le démentir catégoriquement lui traversa l'esprit ... Cependant, il se contenta de fixé Aizen en se demandant si cela ne lui permettrait pas d'être libre de raconté des aneries qui lui vaudrait sans doute une mort violente, Grimmjow étant d'un naturel très jalou ...

- Pourquoi vous intéressez vous à ce point à mon cas ?

- Peut être par ce que vous m'intéressez ?

* * *

Le ténébreu parru choqué par cette aveu qui était en effets fort troublant, mais depuis quand pouvait on surprendre ce beau noble ? Sans doute depuis qu'il vivait une vie mouvementé et stressante avec des petits monstres qui pourtant était loin d'égalé la taille des Espada.

- Quand cesserez vous de vous jouez de moi ? Demanda brutalement Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils. Croyez vous que cela m'amuse de vous voir agir ainsi avec moi ? Je suis peut être un de vos hommes, mais cela ne vous permez pas d'exercer sur moi la moindre pression !

- Vous vous méprenez : je n'excerce aucune pression sur vous ...

- Mais pourtant, vous êtes ici et vous recommencez à me dire des choses improbable !

- Je ne vous ment pas : vous m'intéressez vraiment ...

- Mais vous ne m'intéressez pas moi ! Est ce que mon avis ne compte pas un peu dans tout cela ?

Pas quand cet avis était un mensonge ... Ou donner cette impression !

- Quel es votre avis à ce sujet au juste ? Demanda patiement le Seigneur des Arrancars.

- Que je n'ai pas envie de jouer à votre jeu à vous et Ichimaru ! Répliqua le noble avec dignitié. Je ne me battré pas pour vous volé votre amant alors arrêté ...

Arrêté ? Cela semblait être une requête accéptable, mais voir qu'il ne voulait toujours pas se battre pour Gin avait quelque chose d'insultant ... Pas pour Sosuke, mais pour son amant et il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie en cet instant : prouvé à cet homme qu'il avait tord d'agir de la sorte ...

- Aimiez vous si peu Gin pour ne pas vous battre ?

- Si c'était le cas, je serais retourné auprès des Armées de la Cour depuis longtemps !

- Alors pourquoi ne pas vous battre pour lui ? Vous donnez l'impression qu'il n'es rien pour vous !

- Pourquoi ? S'exclama le noble. Vous me demandez "pourquoi" ? Peut être par ce que je n'ai aucune envie d'être la cause de trouble au sein de l'armée !

- Et pourtant, vous l'êtes tout de même vus que le fait que vous ne soyez avec personne provoque des troubes énorme ... Par votre inactivité, vous provoquez ce que vous vouliez évité ...

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire pour provoquer des choses sans rien faire !

- Grimmjow es sûr que vous vous êtes tappé son amant et Gin craint de n'avoir été trompé pendant son absence, le fait que vous ne vous battiez pas pour lui le prouve presque que c'est le cas et cela me mécontente moi aussi ... Je ne pourrais vous partagez qu'avec Gin et uniquement lui ...

Posant ses mains de chaque coté de son visage, il le vit écarquillé légèrement les yeux et Sosuke crus même qu'il essaya de traverser la porte pour disparaître au loin. Dommage pour lui, dans le gigai, impossible donc de s'échappé ! A moins de n'utilisé quelques sorts de Kido ? Byakuya ne semblait pas vouloir utilisé ce procédé contre lui, peut être à cause de son rang ? Aller savoir ...

L'avoir si proche de lui alors que cela faisait des années qu'il attendait ce moment lui donna des pensées loin d'être très catholique et il eu envie de caresser ses lèvres des siennes. Il finit par ce demandé pourquoi il ne l'embrassait pas et décida de céder à cette délicieuse tentation, se penchant vers le ténébreux pour chercher sa bouche.

- Je ne suis pas un jouet. Déclara Byakuya sur un ton glacial.

La réplique figea le brun dont le regard se posa sur son interlocuteur, tentant de comprendre les sens de ces paroles et essayant de comprendre pourquoi le ténébreu lui semblait si soudainement "hostil". Son regard bleu était glacial et ... Chose incroyable : il semblait le jugait sur ses actes ...

- Je ne vous laisserez plus vous moquez de moi ! Assura t il en le repoussant, rouvrant la porte et lui présentant la sortie. Si vous permettez, j'ai des choses importantes à effectués ...

Etrangement, Sosuke ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre en colère ou bien au contraire le comprendre et essayé de passé au dessus de cela, finalement, il préféra attendre pour repensé à cette histoire en s'en allant ... Décidément, rien ne se passé comme prévus : il n'était venus ici que pour savoir s'il y avait quelque chose entre le médecin et le jeune standardiste qui d'ailleurs semblait très intéressé par la petite scène et, finalement, le Seigneur des Armées de Las Noches se tourna vers un homme qui aurait dut être sous ses ordres ... Et qui, pourtant ... Semblait alors totalement incontrôlable ...

Un doigt se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de posé la moindre question sur le moment et il se dit qu'il allait devoir reparler de ces manières d'agir au noble le soir même au manoir, cela n'allait pas du tout ... Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que Pedazo pour assisté à cette petite scène, sinon, il aurait dut sévir !

- Je vous assure que je ne vous poserez plus aucun problème, je n'essayerais pas de vous volez votre amour alors ne m'importuné plus, je vous en pris : ne m'importuné plus de la sorte.

La seconde suivante, Byakuya avait disparut dans son bureau ... Et le brun se demanda s'il ne devait pas user de son statut de "Seigneur des Armées" pour le remettre à sa place. Sentant un regard sur lui, il se tourna vers son Secunda Espada qui se crispa avant de détourner le regard, faisant semblant de prendre des appelles alors que la sonnerie ne c'était pas enclenché. S'approchant de lui, le jugant comme étant l'une des principals cause de ce retournement de situation, il s'accouda au comptoir et décida de se montrer très patient ... Pour le plus grand damne de l'Arrancar.

Pedazo savait s'adapter à chaque situation, mais cela semblait le stressé de savoir Sosuke à observer le moindre de ses faits et gestes et il finit par abandonner, reportant toute son attention sur le brun, près à l'affronté comme un homme ... Semblait il ... Il donnait l'impression d'être extrémement motivé pour l'occasion et cela amusa fortement le Seigneur des Arrancars.

- Je n'ai qu'une question : a tu couché avec Byakuya ? Demanda t il, n'y passant pas par quatre chemin.

- Pourquoi vous croyez tous qu'on a fait quelque chose ? Répliqua Pedazo avec un froncement de sourcils mécontent et croissant les bras sur son torse. Désolé de vous décevoir, mais non, on à rien fait du tout ! J'te rappelle que j'étais puceaux avant que Grimmjow ne mette le grapin sur moi et jamais personne m'a montrer comment satisfaire pleinement un homme et puis, tu me vois le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que l'autre jalou ?

Effectivement, il marquer bien un point pour l'occasion ... Le bleuté était jalou au point qu'il aurait put le tuer en apprennant qu'il l'avait trompé ... Mais, finalement ...

- Tu es sans doute la pomme dans laquel on morderait volontier, ne serait ce que pour la goûtée. Déclara avec un sourire ironique le brun. Je suis sûre que même nos ennemis ne peuvent que tomber sous ton charme naturel !

- Hein ? Lâcha le cramoisie incertain.

- Quand tu es revenus sous les traits d'Ulquiorra, beaucoup soupiré en se disant que c'était une grosse perte ... De toute façon, si tu a osé toucher a Kuchiki, je te tue !

La phrase sembla glacé le pauvre jeune homme qui reprit le combiné pour le mettre à son oreille, mais surveillant clairement son supérieur, le prenant très au sérieu. L'homme fut sur le point de retourner au manoir d'Ishida lorsque le téléphone fut remit en place de façon très brutal, attirant le regard brun vers le Secunda qui c'était relevé pour faire face à Sosuke et être à la même hauteur que ce dernier.

- Pourquoi vous me dite sa a moi ? Demanda t il. Pourquoi vous pourriez pas juste arranger cela en une belle déclaration d'amour pour aller le dire à Byakuya ? Non, faut que vous compliquiez tout ! Vous êtes tous chiant ! Quand cette guerre sera fini, j'prendrais mon propre appartement pour aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

- Lorsque cette guerre sera fini, nous pourrons tous vivre à la Soul Society. Fit remarquer le brun.

- La torture supréme ... Vous êtes cruels ! Je n'ai pourtant rien fait !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr moi : ta simple existence nous rend la pareille ! Je peu te l'assuré ...

Après tout, c'était lui qui avait causé quelques troubles notoires dans son plan initial et qui avait fait en sorte que des êtres humains envahisse Las Noches pour séduire des Arrancars et il en passait !

En passant à coté d'un jeune homme, il l'entendit parlé d'une petite "sauterie entre amie" et tout le monde semblait bien motivé pour cette soirée et lui même fut très intéressé par l'information. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire, mais il était claire qu'il n'allait pas en restait là : il n'avait aucune envie d'abandonné le noble. Une voie s'éleva derrière lui et cela ne le stoppa pas pour autant, il se rendit compte qu'il était heller lorsqu'un homme apprut devant lui.

C'était le gamin collant que Kuchiki avait du mal à faire partir ... Il semblait avoir une bonne vingtaine d'année, mais pour Sosuke, c'était plus qu'un bébé ! Le regardant de haut, il n'apprécia pas le regard que lui lança le gamin et fut sur le point de l'écarté de son chemin pour partir.

- Qui êtes vous pour Kuchiki-sensei ? Demanda t il.

Il aurait put répondre tout un tas de chose qui aurait mis dans l'embarra l'opportun, mais il décida de mettre a plat la seule solution qui permettrais une explication "logique" de cette situation ...

- Je suis son rival ! Sourit il de façon très mystérieuse.

* * *

Le matin, il était arrivé en pensant que la journée se passerait plutôt bien et le soir, tout un tas de nouvelle rumeur avait pris naissance sur l'arrivé d'un homme au grand charme, aux allures inquiétude et vraiment très beau c'était présenté pour rencontrer Kuchiki. Certain avaient parlés ... D'un mafieu ... Ou quelque chose dans le genre ... D'autre parler ... Du mari de la femme que tenté de séduire le ténébreux ... Cela avait beaucoup fait marrer Pedazo qui c'était retrouvé un bon nombre de fois sous la table pour rire un bon coup, évacuant le stresse de cette menace de mort qui pesé sur lui.

Le plus marrant, c'est qu'ils étaient tous sur le point de découvrire ce que caché Byakuya et qu'en même temps, ils en étaient loin : comment allaient ils réagir lorsqu'ils apprendraient que la femme es un homme et qu'en plus, il es aussi canon que les deux autres hommes ? Et qu'en plus, le "couple marier" tenter de faire faire des trucs pas du tout claire au troisième ... Oulà, vus comme ça, même le cramoisie en eu une migraine, cela ne l'empêcha pas de resté sur ses gardes et lorsque le noble se présenta à lui, le Secunda ... Le fuya comme la peste en trouvant des pretextes bidons ! Hé, vous parriez combien qu'Aizen était encore dans le coin pour le surveiller ? Il avait pas envie de tombé dans un des pièges du Seigneur des Armées de Las Noches ...

Sauf que le ténébreu le coinça ... Oups, il était entrain de le condamné à une mort brutal ...

- Alors, tu va me dire pourquoi tu donne l'impression que je suis soudainement atteint du maladit transmisible ? Demanda l'homme sur un ton froid.

- Si jamais on découvre qu'on es enfermer dans se petit placard, tout le monde va croire qu'on fait des trucs ... Que j'te viole ...

En effets, ils étaient alors dans une des réserves de médicaments, Pedazo devant en faire l'inventaire et Byakuya ... Le traitre, l'y attendant pour lui tendre ce bien vilain piège, mais ce n'était pas le plus important dans l'immédiat ... Mine de rien, cela lui permettait de mettre au parfum le noble concernant Aizen et essayé de le préparer au combat ...

Le ténébreu sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, sauf qu'en voyant le sourire de psychopathe qu'aborder l'Arrancar. En effets, y avait sûrement de quoi terrifié ... Même un être qui se considérait l'égale des dieux !

- Quoi ? Demanda Pedazo alors que son visage redevenait normal, voir même "angélique".

Cela fut bien plus terrifiant encore pour le noble et y avait de quoi : voir un homme changé ainsi d'humeur ...

- Qu'est ce que tu mijote encore ? Demanda nerveusement Byakuya.

- Aizen m'a menacé, alors je vais lui prouvé que je t'ai rien fait du tout ... Et de façon ...

Un rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et c'est sans doute ce qui terrifia le plus le noble qui n'aimait pas, semblait il, être au centre de l'intrigue qui permettrait au Secunda de ce venger !


	20. Chapitre 19 : Soirée non désirée

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?),Aizen + Byakuya (?) Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Après plusieurs moi à tenté de me débarasser des projets les plus compliqué à écrire (enfin, question de point de vus), je reviens sur cette fic incroyable que je n'ai pas abandonner, malgrès les apparences ! J'ai décidé de faire en sorte de la finir, mais pas trop rapidement alors ne vous attendez pas à une publication régulière (comme d'hab quoi !) car j'ai des petits projets sur le cotés, des mini fic qui pourraient être rapidement écrite et des OS défis qui m'inspire plus que je ne le voudrais (c'est la faute d'Eilinsande ! è_é ... C'est trop bon ! X3) ... Je tacherais d'écrire plus régulièrement sur cette fic (d'où l'absence de naissance de nouvelle fic pour le moment.

Je reprend donc officiellement l'écriture de cette fic et j'éspére pouvoir publier un chapitre par semaines (sans promesse, bien sûr !) tout comme Sublima Pantera ! Aller, courage, cette fic sera bientôt (?) fini ! ... Quoi que ... On verra bien quoi ! Maintenant, le chapitre !

* * *

Que comploté donc Pedazo ? C'était la question que tout le monde se posa lorsque le jeune homme rentra au manoir le soir même car bien qu'il était un conspirateur efficace, les habitants du manoirs avaient appris à lire et à identifié chacune des expressions du jeune homme et là, il abordait bien sûr son sourire ironique au coin des lèvres, traduction qu'il était entrain de monter un coup incroyable !

Tatsuki s'interrogea, se demandant si elle ne devait pas prévenir les autres de cette constatation, se demandant qui pouvait bien être visé, mais elle décida de reste neutre lorsqu'elle comprit que Byakuya faisait partis du "coup", lui restait incroyablement neutre, prouvant qu'il complotait avec le Secunda et s'il y avait bien une chose à ne pas faire, c'était de se mettre à dos ses deux là !

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Starrk.

- Non, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondre ! Assura t elle avec un sourire nerveux. Tu à fini de te préparer ?

Le Primera montra sa tenu, il était habiller de façon décontracter, un simple jean bleu et une chemise dont les premier bouton était ouvert, dévoilant le haut de son torse et cela fit rougir légèrement la ténébreuse qui devait avoué ne pas être insensible au charme de son amant. Décidant cependant que se torse trop beau ne devait pas être montré à certaine de ses amis, elle referma les boutons, n'ayant aucune envie de partager son amour avec qui que se soit ! Oui, elle était du genre jalouse, mais c'était normal avec un telle homme, non ?

Ren et Sei sautaient joyeusement sur le lit, prouvant encore une fois qu'il ne manquait pas d'énergie et cela ne pouvait être que plaisant ! Elle était heureuse de voir que ses enfants puissent être si joyeux et cela même s'ils étaient en état de guerre. Tatsuki finit par délaisser son petit ami pour les jumeaux, tout deux porté leurs pijama, près à se couché sous la bonne garde de Ryuuken.

- Vous rentrerez tard ? Demanda le petit garçon en se couchant docilement sous les couvertures.

- Vous serez déjà plongé dans vos rêve. les plus beau ! Assura t elle avec amusement. Aller, soyez sage pendant qu'on va diner au restaurant.

- Maman, tu es très belle ! Avoua Sei avec fierté. Trop en fait, fait attention à elle papa ! Te la fait pas piqué !

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, ma fille, je tuerais quiconque osera poser son regard sur elle ! Sourit Starrk.

La ténébreuse embrassa le front de ses enfants avant de laisser la place à leurs père qui savoura l'instant. Ils finirent par quitter la chambre pour rejoindre les autres à l'entré du manoir. Renji avait passer un bras autour du coup de Uryû, riant à une blague qu'avait faitePedazo. Orihime était là aussi avec Ulquiorra et ne manquait plus que Byakuya et Grimmjow pour que la petite troupe soit au complet.

A priorie, les colègues de travail avaient décidée d'avançait leurs soirées, ne laissant pas le choix à leurs amis : ils avaient hâte de rencontré leurs amour et Pedazo c'était fait une joie d'accépté cette invitation au nom de tout le monde sans consulté qui que se soit. Cela ne mécontenté personne, bien sûr : Le Primera, le Cuarta et le Sexta avaient hâte de s'approprier leur Amour en prouvant à tous qu'ils existaient bien et qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux qu'on tourne autour de leurs amants !

- Pourquoi je suis pas invité ? Soupira Gin en haut des marches.

- Par ce que vous n'avez rien à faire dehord ! Répliqua le Secunda avec ironie. Vous inquiétez pas, nous prendront soin de Sire Kuchiki ! On lui trouvera bien une petite amie ou un petit ami pour le réconforter ...

Ho oh, c'était donc ça qu'il cherchait à faire : rendre jaloux l'argenté ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas se résumer à ça : les plans de Pedazo étaient habituellement plus élaborer que cela ...

- Pardon, que venez vous de dire ? Demanda Aizen avec un intérêt soudain.

- Vous m'avez interdit de le toucher, mais pas de l'envoyé dans les bras des autres ! Répliqua le Secunda sur un ton acide. J'vais tellement le faire boire qu'il couchera avec la permière personne qui se montrera suffisament gentille avec lui !

Et c'est avec un aire satisfait que le Secunda passa la porte, laissant séptique le reste de la troupe ... Décidément, c'était un plan bien médiocre : faire en sorte que le noble couche avec quelqu'un ? L'alcool ne lui ferait pas faire une telle chose ! C'était impossible ... Pourtant, il semblait y croire dure comme fer ... A moins que ce n'était pas son véritable objectifs ?

- J'y peu rien si jamais pas porter des chemises ringardes ! Gronder Grimmjow qui dessendait les marche de l'esclalier avec Byakuya. C'est chiant et puis de toute façon, pourquoi j'devrais m'habiller classe ? C'est juste des p'tits cons ! Toi même tu l'a dit !

- Je ne les ai pas désignié ainsi ! Protesta le noble. Vous auriez tout de même put faire un effort ... Vous allez rencontré nos collègues de travail ...

En effets, le bleuté ne c'était pas réellement casser la tête : enfilant un pantalon déchirait et un débardeur portant un logo de tête de mort. Il n'était pas aller bien loin dans l'élaboration de sa tenus, mais c'était tellement "lui" ça que la jeune fille ne voyait pas trop où était le problème et c'est sans doute pourquoi elle préféra en rire.

Les deux hommes suivirent Orihime qui quitter la pièce, ils devraient sans doute prendre deux voitures. Tatsuki leva le regard vers leurs supérieurs, se demandant comment ils prenaient cette sortie en groupe et ni Ichimaru ni même Aizen ne semblaient content ... Au vus des déclarations de Pedazo, y avait de quoi ... C'est donc avec un plaisir croissant que la jeune femme leurs lança :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles ne sont pas bien voraces ces filles là et elles accépteront sans doute de partager avec vous !

La seconde suivant, elle préféra fuir pour évitée de mourrire prématurément. Elle n'était pas totalement folle non plus !

* * *

Les inférmières qui travaillaient à l'hôpital savaient se montré persuasif : elles avaient réussis à obtenir une salle plutôt luxieuse pour leurs petites soirée entre amie. Ils auraient la places pour tout le monde et plus si besoin était : il y avait même une table basse entouré par des canapées ce qui enchanta beaucoup de monde, il ne fallut pas longtemps au demoiselle pour lancé l'assaut sur les beaux hommes ...

Heureusement, Ulquiorra réagit de façon impécable : le regard glacial n'encourageant pas à l'approche, les jeunes femmes devaient croire qu'il était asociable ... Ce qui était le cas, d'une certaine manière ... Starrk, lui, eu du mal en réalité, Tatsuki dut marqué le territoire de façon très claire, lançant des regards éléctrifiés à quiconque approché de trop son amour ...

Grimmjow avait l'aire inquiétant et vus qu'il était clairement plus intéressé par les hommes ... Personne ne tentait quoi que se soit avec lui, un entreprenant eu le courage d'essayé, mais le bleuté eu un sourire carnissier qui mit mal à l'aise tout le monde. Ayant passé son bras autour du coup de Pedazo d'un aire impérieux et protecteur, il surveillait tout ceux qui approché son amant et celui ci était satisfait de la réaction du Sexta ...

- En fait, vos épouses ont était trop pudique et n'ont jamais osé nous dire les raisons de votre absence. Déclara Manami, n'y passant pas par quatre chemin.

- On était en taule ! Lâcha le bleuté avec fierté.

Si son jeu était de les mettres tous mal à l'aise, il y parvenait à merveille ! Tout le monde se tue en essayant de faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendus alors qu'en réalité, ils avaient hâtes d'en savoir plus, ne serait ce que pour avoir quelque chose à dire demains.

- Mais, qu'avez vous pus faire pour finir sept ans en prison ...

- Quoi ? Grognia Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'tu l'sache changera rien à l'affaire : Pedazo va resté avec moi, Orihime reste la femme d'Ulquiorra et Tatsuki continuera d'avoir des mômes de Starrk ! Ils nous quitteront pas alors casse toi et va chercher autre par un coup a te faire !

Pedazo eu un gloussement étouffés avant de relevé le visage vers son collègue.

- Je vous avez prévenus que c'était un anarchiste ! Déclara t il fiérement. En réalité, il es pire que moi !

- Ouais, mais moi, tu m'a apprivoisé ! Faut que j'y remédie d'ailleurs ! C'est chiant de savoir qu'un homme aussi maigrichon qu'toi puisse me dominé de la sorte ! ...

Le bleuté crut bon d'ajouté, après avoir capter des regards interrogatifs :

- Non, c'est pas lui qui domine au lit, mais il domine complétement mon esprit ! Au lit, y à qu'un maître et c'est moi !

- Ouais, bah en attendant, on a toujours pas trouvé le temps de couché ensemble ! Soupira déséspérément le Secunda.

- Ho, mais si tu veux, y à des sofa là ! J'peu parfaitement te satisfaire maintenant ...

Orihime toussa pour tenté de leur rappellé qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait seul en cet instant et la seconde suivantes, ils riaient de nouveaux avec les autres, enchantant grandement la rousse qui n'aurait pas aimé devoir subir une mauvaise tension avec tant de monde.

Bien sûr, le pauvre Byakuya dut subir comme a chaque fois certain rapprochement indésirable ... Quoi qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir repoussés les demoiselles pour une foie : sans doute avait il décidé de se lâché un peu et il avait bien raison : il était un homme et avaient des besoins comme tout le monde ! Combien de temps aurait il put tenir encore sans répondre à l'appelle de la chaire ? ... Ho, quelques decennis de plus ! Il l'avait prouvé après Hisana, non ?

L'alcool monte vite à la tête, c'était un fait dont Orihime aurait put en faire la preuve à elle toute seule : elle ne but que trois verres et déjà elle avait l'impression de se sentir plus légère. Cela dut surprendre le Cuarta peu habitué à voir sa femme dans cet état d'enjouement. Il aurait plutôt dut en profité, mais il n'était vraiment pas le genre d'homme opportuniste.

- Ulquiorra ! Sourit la rousse. Tu crois qu'on aura d'autre enfant ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous n'en n'aurions pas d'autre ! Avoua t il en renifflant la liqueur, s'en méfiant. Mikazuki es magnifique ...

- Ouais, j'avous qu't'a môme es superbe ! Sourit Grimmjow. Sa donne presque envie de tout faire pour en avoir une pareille !

- Grimmjow, à partir de maintenant, je t'interdit d'approché de ma fille !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Par ce que c'est MA fille et que si tu tente de me la voler, je te tue !

- Possesif avec la mère et avec la fille ! Rigola Pedazo. Ca veut dire que moi aussi, j'dois plus l'approché ?

Le Cuarta réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'abandonner :

- Elle me bouderait si je t'interdisais de la voir ! Admit il avec tristesse. De toute façon, tu ne ferait pas une telle chose à Orihime, je ne suis pas inquiet !

- Donc, si je résume bien : tu me fait confiance ?

Il paraissait presque surprit par un telle aveux, c'était une chose pourtant compréhensif : Ulquiorra avait bien dut comprendre que le Secunda ne trahirait jamais la Princesa A Flor, bien sûr, c'était totalement faux : la jeune fille n'avait pas oublier la prise de pouvoir du garçon qui avait ensuite prouvé à quel point il pouvait être terrifiant ... Il était tombé au plus bas pour remonter au plus haut, elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie ...

- Tu ne fera jamais quelque chose qui la rendra malheureuse, j'en suis sûr. Assura le ténébreu.

- Tu te trompe, je l'ai rendus malheureuse. Avoua Pedazo. Tu sais bien ce que j'ai fait ...

Orihime eu un sourire indulgent, se doutant que tout ce qu'il avait fait avait pour unique bute de la protéger elle et tout ceux qui l'entourait ... Non, il avait tenté de sauver le maximume de personne ! Voilà la réalitée.

- Tu es trop mignon, Pedazo ! Rigola la rousse. Tu t'en veux encore pour cette histoire alors que c'est très loin maintenant ? Décidément, tu es trop adorable !

Des paroles qu'elle regretta bien vite vus qu'Ulquiorra la cessit en lançant un regard noir au Secunda tandis que le Sexta faisait la même chose avec son amant. Les deux Espada jaloux semblèrent se consulter du regard et durent tombés d'accord, écartant les deux amis autant que possible. Cela fit rire les autres et soupirer Byakuya.

- Combien de fois va ton devoir vous dire qu'il n'ont rien fait ensemble et qu'ils ne feront jamais rien ensemble ! Soupira le noble. Décidément, vous n'êtes pas bien futé !

La jeune fille voulut appuyer cette déclaration, se tournant vers le ténébreux, mais elle crut avoir des allucinations prononcé en voyant Ichimaru juste derrière le noble ... Non, en fait, ce n'était pas exactement Ichimaru, c'était une ... Version féminine ? ... Pas sûr ... La jeune fille repoussa dès lors son verre d'alcool, se disant qu'elle avait peut être un peu trop forcé.

Jettant un nouveau regard à l'illusion, elle constata que c'était bien Ichimaru, il était juste habiller comme une femme et il fallait avoué que si elle ne l'avait pas personnellement connus, elle aurait réellement crus avoir une femme en face d'elle ... Sauf qu'elle fausait une fille très belle et c'était sans doute cela le plus énervant ! Ses cheveux plus long dans son gigai était attaché par un rubant et elle portait une belle robe bleu claire ...

Tout le monde finit par remarquer la présence de cette personne et certain réagir de façon asser équivoque : Renji faillit s'étouffer à moitié et assura que ça irait bien, mais n'osa pas dire à son ancien supérieur le danger qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il n'y eu que Pedazo pour tenté de lui faire comprendre, mais vus l'état du noble, il ne cromprit rien au geste étrange du cramoisie qui finit par abandonner.

- Derrière toi ! Cédérent la petite troupe dans un soupire lasse.

Byakuya se tourna enfin ... Et devint d'une pâleur alarmante !

* * *

- Byakuya-Kun ! Lâcha joyeusement le travelo qui attaqua directement en s'assayant sur les genoux du noble. Comme tu m'a manquait ! Si tu savait ...

- Ichimaru ? Lâcha incrédule le pauvre homme torturé.

- Mon amour, j'ai appris où tu venais et j'ai profités d'un moment pour m'évader ! Tu n'a pas l'aire content de me voir ... Cela ne te fait pas plaisir ?

Ne pouvant plus réfléchir comme une personne normalement constitué, le pauvre jeune shinigami préféra ne rien dire car de toute façon, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait alors ! D'ailleurs, qu'éprouvait il exactement ? Il n'était vraiment pas sur de le savoir lui même ...

L'argenté, bien installer sur ses genoux, passa une mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur la joue. Que devait il faire ? Que devait il pensait de ce changement de comportement vis a vis de lui ? C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre : tantôt c'était Sosuke qui s'attaquer à lui et tantôt Gin, juste après lui avoir prouvé qu'il ne comptait pas pour lui ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il voulait à la fin ? C'était à y perdre la boule !

- Gin, je ne te comprend pas ! Avoua t il, lasse. Qu''attend tu de moi ?

- Ho, mais je ne veux qu'un baiser !

- Excusez moi, mais qui êtes vous donc ? Lâcha avec impatience Minami.

- Et vous, qui êtes vous donc pour me parler de la sorte ? Répliqua l'argenté sur un ton acide. Ho, je sais : vous êtes le collégues un peu trop collant de Byakuya ? Vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi !

Sur ses mots, Gin frotta sa joue contre celle du noble qui ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Il décida de ne rien faire du tout et d'abandonner tout combat, comprenant qu'il avait de toute façon trop bus pour penser à se battre. Peut être ne le voulait il pas en réalité ? Depuis quand espérait il que son amant l'enlacerait ainsi et l'embrasse ? Depuis qu'il l'avait revus en réalité, mais l'argenté semblait vouloir laisser faire son amant, le Seigneur Aizen !

Dans ce cas là, pourquoi était il dans ses bras à lui ? Et où était exactement Sosuke ? Laissait il faire cela conscencieusement ou bien n'était il pas dans la confidence ? S'il l'était, alors les deux hommes étaient totalement inconscient ! Comment pouvaient ils faire de telle chose ?

Sentant les lèvres de l'argenté frollé les siennes, il se réveilla et se leva d'un bon, faisant tomber Gin de ses genoux qui lâcha un petit gémissement de mécontentement et il se releva pour lui faire face ... Mais pourquoi était il habillé comme ça aussi ! Ne pouvait il pas agir comme tout homme sur tout les mondes ? Non, fallait qu'il ai des réactions aussi improbable que surprenante !

- Byakuya-Kun ! Soupira t il. Pourquoi réagit tu comme ça ? Je t'ai dis que mon époux ne savait rien de ma présence en ces lieux !

- Pardon ? Lâcha le ténébreu en jettant des regards affolé à ses amis.

- Elle parle de son épou ! Lâcha Pedazo comme si c'était "logique". Tu sais, Aizen ...

- L'homme qui es venus à l'hôpital ? Interrogea Manami.

- Ookami-San, c'est la femme que vous aimez ? Demanda une des inférmières.

- Ho, comme j'aime te voir avec cet aire un peu perdus ! Avoua ironiquement Gin.

Il n'en pouvait plus ! Décidant de partir vus que personne ne semblait vouloir l'aidé, il attrappa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit sous les protestations de ses amis et se figea en tombant nez à nez avec ... Sosuke ? ... Non, le brun n'avait tout de même pas prit le risque de sortir une fois encore ? C'était IMPOSSIBLE ! Mais depuis quand étaient ils tous devenus aussi stupide ?

- Ciel, mon époux ! Lâcha l'argenté sur un ton théatral qui lui allait très bien.

- Non, c'es pas possible, ne me dite pas que vous êtes vraiment là ! Grognia le ténébreu.

- Ookami-San, je ne vous avez jamais vus dans une telle colère, aurais je fais quelque chose qui vous aurez déplus ?

- Vous montrez une fois encore en public ! Avoua Byakuya avec un froncement de sourcils. Vous rendez vous compte du danger que vous prenez en venant ici ? Avez vous donc perdus votre cerveau pendant votre voyage ?

Il devait l'avoué : il avait trop bus ... Et maudissait Pedazo pour lui avoir verser trop de verre : sa langue se délier trop facilement lorsqu'il était sous l'influence de l'alcool et la preuve en était faite en cet instant : en colère, il disait tout ce qui lui passé par l'esprit et se demandé si ce n'était pas là le bute ultime du Secunda, a savoir : qu'il dise ses quatres vérités au Seigneur de Las Noches et à son Superviseur favori !

Ses paroles ne plaisaient pas vraiment à Sosuke dont le regard c'était fait plus dure, mais l'état second de Byakuya lui faisait oublié sa véritable place et il décida d'en profité. Il plaidrait "non coupable" pour des raison évidente : c'était les autres qui l'avaient fait boire !

- Je ne crois pas que vous ayez le droit de me faire de telle reproche. Répliqua le brun sur un ton acide.

- Et je ne crois pas que vous ayez le droit de me traité comme vous le faites ! Avoua le ténébreux sur le même ton. J'en ai assez, croyez vous que je puisse subir ce genre de pression ? Je ne suis pas un jouet alors cesser cela !

- Cesser quoi exactement ?

- Cessez de me traité comme un jouet ! Hurla Byakuya, ne se souciant qu'à moitié de ce que penseront ses collègues de lui.

Il força le passage, bousculant le brun pour quitter les lieux et eu l'impression que le monde bouger autour de lui comme s'il était dans un bateau, il ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'en réalité, c'était l'alcool qui faisait plus effets qu'il ne l'aurait crut. Au moins avait il put arrivé dehord sans que personne ne l'arrête. Vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas oublié son porte monnais, il fit signe à un taxi de s'arrêté. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, ayant le profil de client bien friquer qui donne un bon pourboir.

Entrant dans la voiture, il fut surprit lorsqu'il eu beaucoup de mal à fermer la portière et ne tarda pas à comprendre lorsque de l'autre coté, Aizen entra dans le taxi. Il fut bientôt bloquer par les deux hommes et abandonna lorsqu'il vit le Seigneur glisser une somme d'argent importante au chauffeur en lui demandant de "faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là". Bon, le coté positif ... Il n'y en avait pas ! Coincé entre deux hommes qui se jouer constament de lui et qu'il venait d'insulté ... Il pouvait le dire : il le sentait très mal là !

- Me trouvez vous stupide de vouloir empêché d'autre de vous approchez ? Demanda le brun avec amusement.

- Je ne suis pas votre petit ami, que je sache ! Répliqua froidement le noble.

- Oui, mais tu es le mien. Rappella subtilement Gin.

- Seulement lorsque cela semble vous arrangez !

Il se pencha pour donner l'adresse du manoir avant de se remettre convenablement, croissant les bras sur son torse en se demandant ce que lui reserver les deux hommes.

- Vous êtes mon petit ami. Répéta l'argenté en se collant à lui.

Le ténébreu lui jetta un regard glacial mais surprit lorsqu'il découvrit son regard un peu perdu. Il pouvait se montrer déstabilisant lorsqu'il le voulait vraiment ! Il ne savait plus comment réagir dans ce genre de situation et se tourner vers Sosuke ne l'aiderait sûrement pas ! Au contraire, il risquait même de l'enfoncé et ça, c'était hors de question !

Gin s'accrochait déséspérément à sa chemise, possant sa tête contre son torse. Il était très calin en cet instant, essayant sans doute de se l'approprié par son comportement. Il sentit une mains se glisser dans sa nuque et finit par porter son regard sur le brun qui jouer avec ses cheveux, observant la scène comme attendrit par celle ci. Le chauffeur devait les prendres pour des fous et il avait bien raison : qu'était ils s'ils n'étaient pas fou ? Sentir ses deux hommes si proche de lui ne lui ...

- Vous voudriez que nous cession de jouer avec vous, mais nous ne jouons pas. Assura le brun. Nous n'y pouvons rien si nous vous trouvons tout deux irrésistibles ...

- Je suis "irrésistilbe" ? Dans ce cas là, pourquoi agissir comme cela avec moi ?

- Je me doutais que vous diriez cela, vous n'êtes pas du tout homme à avoir deux amants ... Je ne tenterais plus rien avec vous et ...

- De quel droit décidez vous pour moi ce qui es bien ou non ? Lâcha le ténébreu avec colère. Ne décidez pas pour moi !

- Et qu'attendez vous exactement ? Lâcha amusé l'argenté.

- Que vous soyez sincére avec moi et que vous cessiez de vous moquez de moi par vos comportements ... Inconscient ! Venir à une telle soirée et sans même changé d'apparence ? Et si les Shinigami vous avez repérés ? Qu'auriez vous fait ?

- Kyoka Suigetsu, la plupart des Shinigami l'on vus quand à ceux qui échappe à son contrôle, ils ne s'attendent sûrement pas à tomber sur le Seigneur de Las Noches ou à un de ses plus grand Superviseur ...

- Vous ne devriez pas prendre de telle risque ...

- Vous les prenez bien vous, non ?

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un rembourse les réparations causer par les fortes têtes ! Et puis, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous somme passer maître dans l'art de nous dissimuler ...

- Maintenant, je ne tolérerais plus que vous preniez de telle risque ! Avoua Aizen, recommençant à caresser sa joue. Je pense que je vais mettre fin à cette façon d'agir ...

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Que je n'admettrait pas que vous preniez de risque inutile ... Vous me demandez d'être franc et bien, je vous aime et j'aimerais tellement pouvoir vous partagez avec Gin ...

- Je ne comprend pas ! Avoua le noble avec un début de migraine. Vous le partageriez avec moi, mais moi, vous ne pouvez pas ? J'aurais besoin d'explication ...

L'argenté releva le regard vers son amant, se demandant sans doute s'il avait bien entendus ou non et cela sembla le faire sourire, mais qu'y avait il de marrant à cette phrase ? Agacé, le noble écarta Gin de lui en espérant qu'il cesserait de l'importuné de la sorte.

- Vous êtes ce que vous êtes. Avoua Aizen avec amusement. Vous êtes un hommes immaculé qui ne devrait pas avoir à subir deux hommes alors ...

- Alors vous décidez une fois de plus ce qui es bien ou non pour moi, c'est bien cela ? Mais si vous m'aimiez vraiment tout les deux comme vous le prétendez si bien, dans ce cas, cela ne devrait vous possez aucune problème de me partager !

- Seriez vous entrain d'accéptés l'éventuallité d'être avec nous deux ? Interrogea Gin.

L'homme décida de marquer une pose pour réfléchir à cette question, se demandant si y répondre n'était pas se mettre dans une situation bien pire encore. Byakuya décida qu'il mettrait tout cela sur le dos de l'alcool et de Pedazo, certain irait sûrement le remercier pour cela ...

- Et pourquoi pas ? Lâcha t il avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ...

La voiture s'arrêta devant le grillage du manoir et Gin en sortis le premier suivit par le noble vite suivit par Sosuke. Il n'avait pas tout dit de ce qu'il voulait dire, mais c'était suffisant pour lui ... Dut moins, pour le moment !


	21. Chapitre 20 : Nuit de plaisir

**Couples :** Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?),Aizen + Byakuya (?) Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)  
**Genre :** Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance  
**Rating :** M  
**Note d'Axel :** J'ai décidé de prendre un peu d'avance sur les chaps alors j'écris celui ci alors que l'autre n'a pas encore était publier, mais bon, c'est pour éviter que vous ne deviez attendre longtemps et même si je suis sûr de pouvoir écrire un chapitre par semaine, je prend de l'avance pour écrire d'autre histoire sur le coté. En plus, avec la fic à gagnier dans SP, mieux vaux que je prenne de l'avance en priant qu'elle ne m'inspire pas autant que Ai Netamu !

Donc, que dire de plus ? Je crois que je vais simplement vous laissez savouré le chapitre, non ? Aller, courage, nous allons donc y arrivé ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Profité ou ne pas profité de la situation ? Telle était la question : voir Byakuya chanceler dans les couloirs du manoir donner envie de profité de la situation, il fallait l'avoué, il était tellement beau dans sa propre faiblesse que cela en devenait irrésistible et voir Sosuke lui venir en aide lui donnait envie de faire en sorte que lui aussi ai les même idée que lui ...

Gin comploté pour parvenir à ses fins, mais il y avait peu de chance que Sosuke se laisse aller a "profité", à moins que l'argenté ne se montre suffisament persuasif pour le faire participer ? Il se voyait déjà entrain de faire des choses indécentes au ténébreu sous le regard du brun et ... Et comprit pourquoi le Seigneur de Las Noches ne voyait pas le pauvre Byakuya avec deux amants ... Pourtant, d'après ce qu'il avait entendus ...

- En fait, ça te va très bien les robes. Avoua le noble en lançant un sourire un peu ironique à son amant. Sa donne presque envie de la soulevée pour vérifier ce qu'il y à en dessous ... Et c'est moi qui es dominé au lit ...

- Byakuya, cela ne te ressemble pas de dire de telle chose ! Soupira Gin plus amusé que choqué.

- Mais quoi ? C'est pourtant vrais : tu porte la robe, tu devrais être celui en dessous et pas le contraire ! Ha, décidément ... Je veux être le dominant !

- Désolé, je ne me laisserais pas dominé par un alcoolique !

La remarque fit rire le noble qu'ils réussirent à conduir jusqu'a sa chambre. Une foi là, le ténébreu entreprit de se dévétir sous les yeux même des deux autres dont il semblait avoir oublié la présence ...

- J'appellerais ça un appel au viol ! Commenta le Superviseur.

Byakuya se tournat vers eux, le regard un peu agard et un sourire amusé marqua ses lèvres tendis qu'il essayait en vain d'ouvrire sa chemise. Gin avait envie d'en voir plus et c'est pourquoi il lui vint en aide. Son torse se dévoila petit à petit sous les yeux même de l'argenté qui constata que le beau noble n'avait pas changé, son torse blanc avait un aire appétisant et si désirable ... Comment y résistée ? Il ne put s'empêché de se penché pour goûté cette gorge attirante ...

Le jeune homme lâcha un petit gémissement de contentement et finit par le repoussé délicatement. Ses joues rougies par les effets de l'alcool, il s'assit au bord du lit et sembla subir une douloureuse migraine. Sosuke fut cependant plus rapide que lui et tendis un verre d'eau et une aspirine au noble qui n'hésita pas à les prendre ...

- Vous êtes vraiment faible. Nota le brun avec ironie.

- C'est le gigai qui es de mauvaise qualité ! Assura le noble qui soupira. Vous devriez voir l'état de Pedazo lorsqu'il es saoul ... Quoi qu'en fait ... Enfin, moi, je vais dormir !

Et sans plus attendre; l'homme se laissa tombé en arrière, en oubliant qu'il avait deux hôte et qu'il était encore à moitié habiller. Ho, il fallait donc être sur son dos lorsqu'il avait forcé sur la bouteille ? Gin n'allait pas se privait de jouer les infermiers et d'aider l'homme à se dévétir, sauf que dès qu'il passa une mains sur le torse délica, il entendis Sosuke faire claquer sa langue contre son palais.

- Gin, laisse le donc tranquille. Soupira le Seigneur de Las Noches. Ne crois tu pas qu'il ai véccus une journée suffisament éprouvante ?

- Mais c'est un vrai appel au viole je te dis ! Protesta l'argenté en dévoilant le torse à son amant. Regarde ... Si beau et si inconscient ...

- C'est plutôt ça qui es un appelle au viol ! Répliqua le brun en posant ses mains sur les fesses de Gin qui ne put s'empêché de rire. Cela semble tellement simple de soulevé cette robe pour parvenir jusqu'à l'endroit convoité ...

- Bande de pervers, aller faire ça ailleur ! Soupira le ténébreu qui se tourna.

Les deux hommes s'interrogèrent du regard pour rire de cela, trouvant très amusant de se faire virer de la chambre par le noble qui finit par relevé le regard. Son regard un peu perdu le rendait de plus en plus irrésistible et cela en devenait insupportable, surtout pour ce qui se trouvait à son bas ventre car oui : cela faisait longtemps qu'il espérait pouvoir prouvé à son amant qu'il l'aimait !

- Byakuya, touche moi. Supplia t il.

- Moi ? Demanda l'homme l'aire totalement perdus.

- Ho oui, toi ... Aller, ne fait pas ton timide ... Regarde voir à quel point je meurs de désir de te touché et de te ... Violer ...

Le ténébreu sembla incertain mais finit par s'exécuté, sa mains frollant le membre à travers le tissus et l'argenté sentit le brun se coller un peu plus dans son dos. Cela semblait l'exité de le voir jouer à ce genre de jeu avec le noble qui réagissait de façon très agréable d'ailleurs : son regard se ferma à moitié et il lâcha un petit soupir ... Inqualifiable ... Il était irrésistible ... Facinant même !

Se souvenant de la promesse qu'il avait faite à son amant, il s'écarta du beau ténébreu, se tournant vers le brun pour lui voller un baisser emplis de désire et en le sentant réagir, il sut qu'il avait en partis gagnié la manche : Sosuke était très sensible à ce niveau, un simple baiser pouvait l'exité et puis, il suffisait de lui faire quelques proposition indécente pour le faire céder ...

- Tu sais ce que j'aimerais que tu fasse. Gémit il à son oreille. S'il te plais ...

- Je ne ferais rien à Kuchiki. Répliqua le brun sur un ton sévère.

- Mais il n'attend que ça : regarde le, si beau ... Sens donc son odeur ... Et puis après, la belle demoiselle que je suis pourrais peut être se laissé à montré ce qu'il y à sous la jupe au bel homme que tu es ...

- Et moi, j'y aurais le droit aussi ? Tenta le ténébreu qui finit par retourner la situation à son avantage, faisant basculer Gin sur le lit. Si je me laisse faire, aurais je le droit au même genre d'attention ?

- Non, toi, t'aura le droit à une petite gaterie ! Je ne suis pas asser fort pour vous accéptez tout deux dans mon antre !

- Pardon ? Tout deux dans ...

Le noble semblait choquer par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais fini par s'en remettre et cela donna envie à l'argenté de vérifier quelque chose : relevant le visage, il sentit qu'une bosse c'était former au niveau de l'antre jambe de Byakuya qui lâcha un gémissement et retomba sur lui, l'écrassant en partie. Il était donc bien excité ? C'était compréhensif : l'alcool faisait des miracles !

- Kuchiki, nous allons vous laissez. Annonça le Seigneur de Las Noches. Vous devriez vous reposez ...

- Pourquoi continus tu de m'appeller par mon nom et me vouvoyer ? Demanda le noble qui s'aggripa à l'argenté. Non, je ne le laisserais pas partir ! Vous l'avez eu pour vous tous seul pendant ces septs dernières années ! Je le garde !

- D'accord, je vois ... Donc, je dois t'appeller "Byakuya" et te tutoyer, c'est cela ? Et je dois partager mon amant avec toi ... Ou bien c'est toi qu'on doit partager ...

Le noble releva le regard vers Sosuke ... Un regard qui semblait emplis d'une émotion particulière vus l'expression qui marqua ensuite le Seigneur de Las Noches ...

* * *

Le ténébreu avait des joues rougits par l'alcool et par le désir qu'il éprouvait alors, son regard troublé briller étrangement, ne donnant qu'une seule envie a Sosuke : celle d'embrasser les lèvres tremblantes du nobles. Il ne put tenir très longtemps et finit par céder à sa tentation, prenant possesion de cette bouche brillante et il fut surprit de le sentir répondre avec passion, se disant que c'était sans doute à cause des effets de l'alcool ...

Finalement, c'était bien trop tentant pour ne pas y répondre et il le fit basculer sur le coté. Gin en profita pour se soustraire, se mettant sur le coté. Son regard examiné avec soin les différents échanges qu'il y avait entre eux deux et il fallait le dire : Byakuya savait rendre les caresses ... Alors que les doigts de Sosuke froller ses boutons de chaire, ceux du ténébreux caresser délicatement la nuque frisonnante et lorsqu'il se mit à embrasser sa gorge, le noble frolla le bas de sa chemise pour la soulevée et froller ses pectoraux ...

Non, il ne devait pas cédait à cette tentation là : salir cette magnifique créature ? Il en était tout à fait hors de question ! Il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose ...

Tentant de s'enlevé, il fut surprit lorsque les mains même du noble le retinrent et bien qu'il tenta de lui échapper, il finit par aggacé Byakuya qui le poussa sur le cotés, se mettant à califourchon juste au dessus de lui.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir si tu continu comme ça. Avoua le brun. S'il te plais, retire toi ...

- Ho, le Seigneur de Las Noches aurait il peur de me faire mal ? Rigola le noble. Tu es adorable ...

Etait il entrain de se moquer ou bien était il simplement sincére ? Dure de savoir : l'effets de l'alcool n'était pas si désagréable que cela, mais une chose était sûr, lui était extrémement beau dans cet état et il en venait même à éspérer qu'il serait souvent comme cela car Byakuya en devenait irrésistible. Comment pouvait il encore résister à cette délicieuse tentation ? Il ne le savait plus ...

Cédant totalement à son envie irrésistible de prendre ses délicieuses lèvres, ses mains caressant les fesses qu'il convoitait clairement, il ne put résisté plus longtemps à l'appelle de la chaire et ne tarda pas à faire en sorte de le dévétir, ne pouvant qu'apprécié cette peau blanche et si douce ... Ha, mais se rendait il compte de ce que cela signifier exactement ? On aurait dit qu'il se laissait juste aller à ses envies primitifs ... Et devaient ils s'en plaindre ?

Gin aida volontié Sosuke à désabiller le noble, lui même avait retiré sa robe et se trouvait dans une tenue plus qu'alléchante. Il n'y avait pas mieux que cette simple tenus pour éveillé les sens et l'argenté finirait par regrettait son comportement qui manquait cruellement de pudeur !

Byakuya dans le même état, les deux hommes finirent par s'attaqué aux vêtements du brun et ils furent tous au même niveaux, bien que celui du noble semblait plus avancé que ceux de ses deux amants qui avaient pourtant faim de sa chaire à lui, il comprendrait bientôt ce que cela signifié de devoir subir l'amour de deux hommes à la fois.

Pouvoir caresser le torse de cet homme alors qu'il en rêvait depuis si longtemps, là, il se satisfaisait parfaitement à caresser son torse, s'attardant sur les boutons de chaire. Il finit par délaisser le haut du corps pour le bas, caressant les cuisses, l'intérieur pour atteindre l'endroit le plus intime de l'homme ... Byakuya lâcha un gémissement si intense que le brun crus en perdre la raison, il aurait voulus se loger en lui dans la seconde, n'en pouvant vraiment plus de ne se satisfaire que de sa présence.

Gin lui vint en aide, vollant quelques baisser au ténébreux et glissant une mains entre ses jambes, comprenant que Sosuke avait tout de même quelque crainte à lui faire mal, il le guida et participa lui même à cette préparation et le ténébreu n'était plus que gémissement, il laissa sa tête rouler contre le torse de l'argenté qui savourait la vue des de ces deux hommes totalement nut offert à lui, il en profita pleinement, embrassant la gorge offerte.

Sosuke devait l'avoué : il n'y avait pas plus beau que ses deux hommes au bord de la jouissance et il ne fut que plus désireux de voir la suite ... Tout en sachant que c'était lui qui la choisirait et il finit par céder, ne pouvant plus attendre plus longtemps. Comprenant son état, son amant n'hésita pas à guidé le noble qui se montrait toujours incroyablement docil, comment pouvait il accéptait d'être traité de la sorte ? En tout cas, cela ne mécontenté nullement le brun qui devait bien admettre qu'il aimait cette situation équivoque ...

Byakuya se glissa sur son sexe dure et il le trouva extrémement serrer. C'était vraiment très plaisant de pouvoir être à l'intérieur de ces chaires là et il décida de patienté quelques instants qu'il soit près pour continué, mais en réalité, ce n'était pas réellement lui le maître : le noble prit les devants, se mouvant de lui même sur son sexe. Finalement, il était plein de resource ce beau ténébreu. L'embrassant volontié et le guidant de ses mains qui le caressait sans relâche, il vit Gin derrière Byakuya, ses mains glissés sur son membre, ses propres lèvres dévorant sa nuque et sa gorge ...

Vision alléchante que celle ci, sans doute un peu trop en réalité ... Sosuke vint dans les chaires du ténébreux trop vite à son goûts. Cela dut cepandant satisfaire le noble qui finit par venir, aidé par Gin. Il se laissa ensuite tomber entre les bras de l'argenté qui aida son supérieur à le poser dans le lit, le pauvre semblait épuissé et à bout de force. S'il avait du mal à supporter deux hommes dans le même lit, il ne risquait pas de tenir longtemps et le Superviseur ne tarda pas à bouder d'être ainsi délaisser au profit de Morphée.

- Il n'était pas près. Constata le brun avec un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

- Peut être qu'il manque juste un peu d'endurance ? Proposa Gin qui se mit à sourire. En tout cas, tu va devoir assumé ce que tu lui à fait, petit pervers !

* * *

Kenpachi était jalou ... Y avait de quoi l'être en voyant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : son amant était là depuis quelques heures déjà et pourtant, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en profité ! D'abord par ce que Quincy avaient chercher à s'assuré que le jeune homme ne puisse plus utilisé son énergie spirituelle et Akon c'était assuré qu'il ne s'échappait aucune émanation du Capitaine Aikawa, après, c'était les retrouvail avec Izuru et Habama qui avait retarder les retrouvail entre les deux amants et maintenant ? ...

Maintenant, c'était les trois p'tit morpions qui avaient trouvé le moyen d'entré dans la salle d'entrainement sans que personne ne les remarques ! Ils étaient marrant dans leurs pyjama et avec leurs peluches entre les mains, le jeune Ren baillant à un rythme régulier, attendrissant Yachiru qui avait semblait enchanté par cette visite non prévus.

Le petit garçon c'était glisser dans les bras d'Hotaru pour s'y endormir tandis que la petite Mika et l'intrépide Sei s'attaquaient à l'unissont à Yumichikka et Ikkaku, les emprisonnant comme à leurs habitude et les entravants avec des liens solides avant qu'elles ne se tournent vers Kenpachi ...

Le souvenir d'une mère prête à le remettre à sa place dissuada le géant de tenter quoi que se soit contre les morveuses, cherchant plutôt à se débarasser de son petit rival que son amant porté dans ses bras, l'aire un peu perdus : il ne semblait pas habitué à la présence d'enfant si petit et semblait craindre le mal qu'il pourrait lui faire. Finalement, voir les enfants débouler ainsi dans la pièce permettait à la masse de muscle de découvrire un visage qu'il n'avait jamais vus cher cet homme : la crainte de faire du mal ... Aurait il agit autrement en sachant ce qu'il avait alors entre ses mains ? Car le petit être qu'il avait entre ses mains, normalement, Aikawa ne devrait vouloir que sa mort ...

- J'croyais que le Roi voulait les voir mort ! Gronda t il.

- Pardon ? Lâcha surprit le ténébreu. Tu veux dire que cet enfant ... Et l'un des deux enfants hybrides ?

- En réalité, ils sont tout les trois des enfants hybrides ! Lui, c'est le jumeau de la plus expressifs des deux gamines ! La plus chiante quoi ...

- T'a dit un gros mots ! Jubila la petite Sei. Je le dirais à maman qui va te punir !

- C'est deux là sont les enfants du Primera et de Tatsuki ! Continua l'ex-Capitaine de la Onzième Division. J'crois pas qu'tu la connais vraiment, mais c'est une gentille gamine ... Quand à la petite là, c'est celle du Cuarta et d'Orihime ...

Il posa sa mains sur la tête de la petite Mika qui ne semblait plus vouloir jouer, comprenant qu'ils étaient entrain d'avoir une vraie discution d'adulte. Sei aussi se fit plus discréte, observant la scène avec intérêt. Elles étaient toutes deux incroyablement intelligente pour leurs ages et plusieurs fois, elles avaient surprise leurs entourage par leurs maturitée, le petit Ren était à par car de lui s'échappé une candeur et une innocence incroyable ... C'était le plus fragile du trio et en même temps ... C'était difficile de dire si son apparence n'était pas trompeuse ...

- Se sont les hybrides mi-humain, mi-arrancar, que tu a là devant toi ... Avoua franchement le géant. Ils sont mignons pour des créatures monstrueuses, non ?

- Oui, je dois admettre qu'ils sont adorables. Admis le prisonnier, caressant distraitement les cheveux du garçon casser entre ses bras.

- Et le Roi les veut mort, j'me trompe ?

Hotaru resta silencieu, son regard toujours poser sur le petit fardeau qui devait être plongé dans un rêve incroyable : les enfants ont tant d'imaginations, surtout ses trois là. Quel genre de songe avait il ? Kenpachi avait hâte de les entendres ... Priant que leurs mères ne remarquent pas qu'ils furent ici plutôt que dans leurs lits ...

- C'est notre objectifs premier. Finit par avoué le ténébreu en relevant le visage. Notre cible prioritaire ... Les Hybrides doivent tous pérrir dans cette guerre ...

- Et tu tuerait ses toutes petites créatures ?

- Je doit obéir aux ordres de son Altesse ...

- Même après ce qu'il t'a fait ? Putain, Hotaru, quand tu te réveillera enfin ? Ce sont des mômes ! Des putains de mômes qui n'ont même pas encore véccus ! Pourquoi tu pige pas ?

- Pourquoi toi ne comprend tu pas ? Répliqua le môme. Quel vie leurs offrez vous donc ? Ils ne sont pas humains ... Ils ne sont pas même Arrancars ... Et tu voudrais qu'ils vivent dans un monde qui ne veut pas d'eux ?

- Y a qu't'on foutus Roi qui veut pas d'eux ! Moi, j'veux d'eux ! Leurs parents aussi les ont voulut ! Ils les aiment et moi aussi, j'les kiffes graves ses gamins là ... Et s'ils parlaient cinq minutes devants les hommes des Armées de la Cour, tout le monde seraient accros à eux ! Ils sont irrésistibles ...

C'est vrais qu'avec le temps, Kenpachi avait oublier qu'il n'avait qu'un seul et unique objectifs, au début, il avait suivit les Arrancars pour sauvée Hotaru ... Mais lorsqu'il c'était retrouvé avec les enfants, il avait finit par être charmée et bientôt était venus un nouvel objectifs : celui de sauvé coûte que coûte les petits êtres qu'ils représentaient ... Et pas que par c'qu'ils avaient une jolie petite frimousse : ils promettaient un potentiel incroyable ! Un jour, il pourrait les affrontés et ainsi découvrire de quoi ils étaient capable !

Ren s'aggita dans les bras du prisonnier qui fut emplis de crainte, le garçon releva le visage, sembla constaté qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve et se cassa plus convenablement dans les bras de l'amant de Kenpachi qui eu envie de le remettre à sa place, jaloux de le voir profité de la situation : un jour, il lui ferrait regretté cette soudaine liberté qu'il avait eu avec Hotaru ... Oui ... Un jour, mais pour évité une mort brutal, il attendrait que sa mère soit morte ! ... Ou très loin !

- Je n'admettrais pas que le moindre mal leurs soit fait. Déclara le géant. Ils ne méritent pas d'être la cible prioritaire alors qu'ils n'ont comit aucun crime !

- Le crime a été comis par leurs parents : ils ne devaient pas naîtres ! L'amour entre deux éspéces différentes es strictement interdite !

- Par vos lois, pas par les notres ...

- Je suis les lois de son Altesse et non les votres ...

- Hotaru, que pense tu de ces lois à la cons ?

- Je ne suis pas fais pour pensée, tu devrais le savoir : je ne suis pas du tout douée pour ça ...

- Mais si t'avais le choix entre suivre ces lois et suivres une autre voie, que ferait tu ? Tu es ici, emprisonner ... Mais si l'occasion t'étais donner de les tuer ses mômes ... Tu le ferais ?

L'homme ne répondit pas à la question et bien que cela fit mal à Kenpachi, il n'en laissa rien transparaître, ne comprenant toujours pas comment il pouvait se laisser dominé par des êtres qui pourtant l'avaient trahis à de nombreuse reprise. Décidément, il avait encore beaucoup de chose a apprendre de cette personne qui le faciné et qui l'avait totalement envoûté ... Inqualifiable créature qu'il était lui même ...

- Menteur ! Lâcha Sei en pointant son doigt vers Hotaru. Tu va finir avec un gros nez si tu continus à mentir comme ça !

- Pardon ? Questionna surprit l'accusé.

- Pourquoi tu veut faire croire que t'es un monstre ? C'est pas vrais, tu va finir avec un très très gros nez ! Quoi qu'il ne pousse pas ... Ca veut dire que tu mens pour faire du bien ?

- Qu'est c'tu raconte ? Gronda Kenpachi.

- Maman dit toujours que mentir fait grandir le nez ! Avoua Sei, l'aire pensif. Sauf si on ment pour faire du bien ! C'est pour ça que son nez grandis plus, hein ?

- T'a dit qu'il mentait ? Pourquoi t'es si sûre de ça ?

- Par ce que je le sais ! On ne peu pas me mentir à moi !

- J'ai besoin d'une explication et d'une bonne ! Gronda Kenpachi, ne sachant à qui s'adressait. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il ment ?

- Par ce que c'est le cas ! Avoua une voie derrière le géant.

Le balafrer se tourna vers la naine de service : la Céro Espada qui souriait avec amusement, satisfaite d'avoir revétus l'uniforme des Armées de Las Noches. Elle tournat même sur elle même, faisant virvolter et dévoilant les dentelles noir de sa jupes, très satisfaite ... Paradant comme une nana quoi ...

Voyant que ses charmes n'avaient aucun effets sur la masse de muscle, elle eu une mine boudeuse et fut vite imité des deux petits filles qui entrèrent volontié dans le jeu de l'Espada sous le regard du Superviseur.

- Rei. Souffla Hotaru avec tristesse.

- Ho, pas la peine de me mentir ! Répliqua t elle, reprenant son sérieux. Tu crois peut être que je ne suis pas au courant ? Tu te trompe ! Je suis pourtant sûre qu'ils t'ont ordonner de le retrouver et de les tuer ! Mais tu ne l'a pas fait ...

La femme croissa ses bras sur sa poitrine, abordant un aire sévére que mima les deux petites encore une foie, cela amusa grandement Kenpachi qui trouvée que cette scène ne correspondait pourtant pas avec la scène qui se dérouler là, mais il laissa volontiée faire, attendant avec impatience la suite qui sembla tarder, la Céro se contentant d'observer son ancien supérieur ...

- Qu'est ce que ça change ? Demanda Hotaru avec un haussement d'épaule. Il es quand même mort ... Enfin, sa lignée ... Elle c'est éteinte ...

- Pas tout a fait ! Répliqua t elle avec un sourire triste que n'imita pas les deux enfants. Tu le sais ... Et moi aussi je le sais : jamais tu n'aurais pus faire le moindre mal à ses petites choses ... Tu n'a jamais pus lever la mains sur des enfants et tu ne le fera jamais alors arrête de te faire passer pour ce que tu n'es pas ! Tu es stupide, naïf, tu es facilement influensable, mais tu ne peu pas tuer des enfants ...

La jeune fille s'avança et posa une mains sur le crâne du Môme, lui ébouriffant les cheveux sans qu'il ne proteste.

- Bientôt, tu sera libre et c'est tout ce qui compte. Lâcha t elle en se tournant vers Kenpachi. Quand a toi, j'épsére que tu prendra bien soin de ce jeune homme ! Il sait pas faire la cuisine, mais il es adorable ! Surtout quand il à cet aire un peu stupide !

- J'avous, il es chou ... Mais toi, tu cache quoi exactement ?

- Hé, nous ne somme pas asser intime pour que je t'en parle ! Un jour, peut être ... Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Alors les filles, on joue à cache cache ?

- Oui ! Jubilèrent Mika et Sei, enchanté de trouvée une nouvelle amie en la personne de la Céro. 


	22. Chapitre 21 : Fini la double vie

**Couples :** Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?),Aizen + Byakuya (?) Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)  
**Genre :** Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance  
**Rating :** M  
**Note d'Axel :** Hé hé hé hé ! Un p'tit lemon pour vous, bande de p'tite coquine, j'éspére qu'il vous aura plus, en attendant, c'est pas l'histoire qui avance ! Bah ouais, vous avez déjà vus une histoire qui avance alors que des persos s'envoyent en l'aire ? ... Enfin, bref, j'éspére pouvoir faire avancer l'histoire pendant ce chapitre, mais j'promet rien : faudrait pas que j'aille trop vite !

Aller, courage, bientôt, y aura de l'action ! Je ne sais pas quand exactement, mais cela ne saurait tarder ... Et tout le monde verra a quel point je reste sadique ! Moa ha ha ha ha !

* * *

C'était une petite réunion, rien de bien grave, mais l'absence de Byakuya à celle ci n'échappa pas a quelques personnes avides de ragots et bien que beaucoup ici auraient dut se retrouvé autre part, comme dans un lit moelleux, ils étaient tous plus ou moins présent ... Orihime était au abonné absente, sa tête posé contre l'épaule du Cuarta, dormant devant tous ... Mais personne ne sembla remarquer cela, à moins que tout le monde faisait comme s'ils ne le remarquer pas, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est finit, que nous n'avons plus besoin de vivre une double vie ? Répéta Tatsuki qui tenait bien l'alcool, malgrès les joues rouges de la jeune femme.

- C'est vous mettre en danger pour rien. Avoua Aizen. Vous enverrez vos démissions dès demains, le retour de vos "amants" et "maris" devrait vous aidez à trouvé une excuse valable pour expliquer cette décision.

- Mais on ne peu pas abandonner comme cela notre ... Vie ...

Ulquiorra jetta un regard intriguet à la jeune femme, se demandant si elle tenait vraiment bien l'alcool : n'était elle pas entrain de dire des choses insencés car sa vie ne se trouvait pas dans le monde humains mais plutôt avec eux, elle avait tout abandonner le jour où elle avait suivit de son plein grès Orihime, allant jusqu'à risqué sa vie ... Accéptant d'être considérait comme une ennemie au tout début ...

- Voyons, vous n'avez plus rien à attendre de cette vie. Répliqua le brun avec un haussement de sourcils.

- En réalité, elle ne fait pas références à elle. Avoua Ryuuken, relevant les lunettes sur son nez. Elle parle des enfants ...

- Qu'y à t il ? Demanda inquiet le Cuarta.

- Les enfants ont une vie stables ici, ils ont des amis et puis ... Nous avions un certain intérêt à les inscrires dans une école public ...

- M'aurais t on dissimuler quelque chose ? Demanda intriguet le Seigneur de Las Noches.

- Disons juste que c'était une information qui n'avait pas d'importance au moment des rapports : vous savez que si Orihime n'avait plus personne dans ce monde, ce n'était pas le cas de Tatsuki à qui il restait une famille ...

- Et où cela nous méne t il ?

- Le frère de Tatsuki à eu une fille il y à trois ans et les enfants sont dans la même école qu'elle ... Nous pourrions même dire qu'en réalitée, se sont de très grands amis ...

- Êtes vous entrain de me dire que vous avez fait prendre le risque aux enfant de se faire capturer par nos ennemis simplement pour qu'ils puissent cotoyé leurs "coussines" ? Demanda Aizen avec un sourrire inqualifiable.

La chose vus sous cet angle fit rougir de honte la pauvre Tatsuki qui ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre, elle finit par se tourner vers son amant qui n'avait pas comprit non plus ce choix dangereux. Etrangement, Ulquiorra pouvait la comprendre : elle avait juste trouvé un moyen de se rapproché de sa famille sans pour autant la mettre en danger ...

Qu'y avait il de mal à cherché un moyen d'être proche de ceux que l'on abandonne ? N'était ce pas justement la preuve qu'elle regrettait cet acte là ? Avec du recul, elle devait s'en vouloir d'avoir agit sans même prendre le temps de rassurer ses parents et son petit frère et cela avait dut être un véritable calvaire de ne pas pouvoir les avertir que tout aller bien et cela même si en réalité, leurs situations avaient étés chaotique ...

- Mika c'est fait des amis autres que des Shinigami baguarreur et des Arrancars turbulant ? Demanda le Cuarta, tentant de détourner l'attention.

- Un autre monstre, en effets ! Soupira Ryuuken qui s'affaissa dans sa chaise, l'aire totalement lasse et malade. Un de plus ... Je vais mourrir avant d'avoir été grand père ...

- C'est mal partit pour. Rappella inutilement Habama à qui le Quincy lança un regard polaire. Bah quoi ? C'est vrais ... Renji et Uryû sont tout les deux ... Des garçons ...

- On adoptera ! Rassura le cramoisie.

- Je suis désolée pour mon comportement inqualifiable. Déclara Tatsuki le regard baisser. Si j'avais l'occasion de retourner en arrière ... Je ne changerais rien ... Cela ma fait grandement plaisir de savoir ma nièce si proche, même si elle était loin et que je ne lui ai jamais parler ... Je m'excuse juste auprès de toi, Ulquiorra ...

- Et moi, tu ne t'excuse pas auprès de moi ? Interrogea Starrk avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Tu m'a p't'être mis en cloque, mais tu m'a pas encore passer la bague au doigts ! Répliqua t elle en lui jettant un regard noir. J'attend ma bague ...

Tout le monde parrus géné et même Aizen. La scène sembla cependant amusée certaine personne dissimuler sous la table même et les Espada haussèrent les sourcils tendis que des "chut" était soufflet aussi discrétement qu'il l'était possible par des enfants en pleine illaritées. Ulquiorra repoussa délicatement la tête de sa femme qui ouvrit de grand yeux, terrifié à l'idée que les autres remarques sont état, la pauvre n'avait pas comprit que tout le monde jouer les aveugles pour la contentée. Le Cuarta regarda sous la table et ne fut surprit qu'a moitié de découvrire trois petites têtes ténébreuses et une rose.

Mika lui fit un adorable sourire et lui fit signe de se taire, il se releva et, séduit par les charmes de sa fille, garda le silence ce qu'il avait découvert sous le meuble ce qui ne sembla pas surprendre les autres et Pedazo soupira, n'y croyant sans doute pas : après Orihime, voilà qu'une autre arrivé à le soudoyer sans le moindre scrupule ! Lui même avait du mal à l'admettre mais c'était la réalitée des choses : il craquait devant sa fille ...

Starrk eu le même genre de réaction, mais aller savoir qui avait put le faire craqué : Ren ou Sei ? Le premier semblait plus subtil dans l'art de faire craquer les personnes et cela même s'il était un garçon : il était à croqué, même Ulquiorra devait l'admettre pour l'avoir entraperçus à moitiée somnolant.

- Je suis sûre qu'y à de l'espionnage dans l'aire ! Gronda Grimmjow qui voyait dans les enfants des rivals intouchables.

- Mince, lui, il nous à dénoncée ! Rala Sei, mécontente. Il doit être de mauvaise humeur par c'qu'il à pas tirer son coup !

- Quoi ? Hurla Tatsuki.

D'énervement, la jeune femme fit voltiger la volumineuse table qui alla se fracassée et démolis le mur, faisant plus encore enrager Ryuuken qui s'affassa dans sa chaise, le regard noir.

- Qui vous a apprit cette expression ? Demanda la furie en aggitant son indexe devant le visage des petites choses pourtant innocente.

- Tatsuki, pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça. Soupira Ulquiorra.

- On voit qu'tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire ! Alors ... Qui vous a apprit ça ?

Les trois mains se tendirent directement vers Habama qui se refugia derrière son pauvre amant, celui ci était livide et finit par se mettre derrière Kenpachi ...

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Questionna le Cuarta.

- Nous somme entrain de nous disperser. Nota Aizen qui semblait aussi lasse que son superviseur Quincy. J'aimerais que l'on mette en sécurité les petits et au plus vite ...

- Et on peu les laisser dire adieu à leurs cousines ? Demanda le Secunda avec un petit sourire.

Le Seigneur de las Noches haussa les épaules, l'aire de ne pas s'y intéressait plus que cela et finit par se levé, déclarant simplement :

- Du moment qu'il ne leur arrive rien, mais ce sera là leurs dernière journée avec leurs cousines : nous ne pouvons pas les mettres en danger plus encore et ni aucun d'entre vous, réglez tous vos situations et nous retourneront tous à Las Noches ... Notre véritable demeurre ...

- Jusqu'à ce que l'on change avec le palai du Roi ! Corrigea Pedazo en se levant lui aussi.

- Le palai deviendra Las Noches dès que je serais devenus le Roi ... Ne t'inquiéte pas, cela sera ta maison autant que la notre, que les Shinigami le veuille ou non ...

- Si vous le dite ...

- Ho, alors, on verra plus jamais Chiyo ? Demanda Mika sur un ton triste.

Comment répondre à la petite fille ? Un jour, elle la reverra sans doute ... Mais dans le monde des morts ...

- Bien sûr que si ! Répondit Ren en baillant. Elle va venir vivre avec nous et même avec tonton ! Moi, je vais me couché, je suis trop fatiguer ! Tonton Pedazo ! Dodo !

La petite chose s'accrocha alors au pantalon de l'Espada, lui faisant un calin sous le regard jalou de Grimmjow dont le regard rétrécis, comprenant sans mal qu'il allait perdre face au petit être sans pouvoir se battre convenablement. Il avait sans doute hâte de voir l'enfant grandir ne serait ce que pour se battre à arme égale avec lui ...

Le Secunda leva un regard suppliant vers son amant qui dut abdiquer et en fut grandement agacé. Finalement, il était très simple de vaincre les puissants Espada : ils suffisaient de leur donner pour adversaire de magnifique petits enfants !

* * *

Les enfants étaient tous allongés sur le lit, ne laissant à Pedazo et à Grimmjow que le canapé pour lire et c'était surprenant : un lit deux place n'était donc pas suffisant pour contenir trois gamins ? En même temps, vus leurs façon de s'allongé, c'était compréhensible : allongé les bras et les jambes écartés, il ne resté pas même une petite place pour s'assoir alors que le Sexta se serait bien laisser tenté à s'installer pour les embêtés en les chatouillants, cherchant à se venger de l'horrible traitrisse qu'ils lui avaient infligés !

Cela semblait grandement amusé Pedazo assit sur le fauteuil, l'aire un peu dans le vague : il c'était complétement laché après le départ de Kuchiki, pérsuadé qu'à partir de maintenant, tout irait pour le mieux pour le noble. Grimmjow ne partager pas son idée, pérsuadé que son calvaire ne faisait que commencé : avoir pour amant Aizen et Gin promettait des journées mouvementés et emplis de différente périfessi inqualifiable.

Ren s'aggita dans son sommeil, donnant l'impression de faire un cauchemard et même si le Sexta considérait ce petit là était son plus grand rival, il se dit que cela mécontenterait Pedazo de se montrer cruel et sadique avec eux ... Il trouva une petite place pour se caller et le secoua délicatement. Le petit ouvra des yeux et son regard sembla celui d'un petit être paniqué.

- Pedazo es là bas, faut aller le cherché ! Gémit il en se frottant les yeux.

- Mais non, il es juste là, t'inquiéte pas. Assura le bleuté avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Non, le Roi va lui faire mal ! J'veux pas ...

L'odeur de la peur s'échapper de lui et Grimmjow ne sut plus s'il mentait ou s'il disait là la véritée. L'enfant regarda autour de lui et vit le Secunda qui c'était levé, il soupira de soulagement, mais son petit froncement de sourcils ne disparut pas lorsqu'il se recoucha. Normal qu'il pense que le Roi veuille faire du mal au cramoisi : c'était le cas, il était considérait comme l'un des chefs de guerre de leur armée. L'un des tout dernier rempars de la force des Arrancars avec Byakuya et Orihime.

Voyant que le petit se recouché, l'Espada se rassit avant de s'écrouler au sol, s'étant trop laisser aller pour le plaisir de Grimmjow qui se serait bien laissé tenté à en profité, ne faisant qu'imitée son supérieur après tout. Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre pour s'installer à coté de lui, suffisament proche pour que son amant comprenne qu'il n'avait pas que des intentions très saine. Essayant de ne pas se jetter sur lui, il éprouvait l'envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. Pourrait il espérait mieux que cela ? Avec les enfants, non ...

- Il fait rarement de cauchemard. Avoua Pedazo en possant sa tête sur son épaule.

- C'était quoi ses mauvais rêves ? Demanda intriguet le Sexta.

- J'sais plus trop, j'suis pas en état de réfléchir normalement ...

- Alors ... Si j'essayais de te violer, tu ne te débattrait pas ? Murmura le bleuté à son oreille, la mordillant délicatement.

- S'il te plait, pas maintenant. Soupira le Secunda, perturber.

Il lui lança un regard incroyablement troublant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui voyait une telle expression, mais comme à chaque foi, il se sentait totalement désarmer et il l'embrassa sur le front, se contentant de cela pour le moment alors qu'il aurait préférait pouvoir faire d'autre chose bien moins chatolique, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être exécutée par les mères des enfants qui semblait ne pas supporter le moindre écart devant les enfants : Habama en était la preuve même, ayant presque succomber de la même même de celle qui pourtant était considérait comme une "faible fraccione" ...

En y repensant, ils avaient tous bien augmenté leurs niveaux : la pression de Pedazo, bien qu'entraver par les différents procéder pour les dissimuler, semblait avoir évoluer. Le pouvoir d'Orihime semblait lui aussi avoir augmenté quand à Tatsuki ... Hé bien, elle semblait avoir trouvé le moyen d'apprendre à maitriser le Hierro ... Il était impensable qu'une humaine y parvienne et pourtant, c'était la seule explication possible au fait qu'elle puisse résister à Kenpachi Zaraki ...

Les autres aussi semblaient avoir fait le maximum, même s'il n'avait jamais vus Kuchiki à pleine puissance, il savait qu'a force d'aider les autres à s'entrainé, il avait dut arrivée à un autre stade de sa puissance, ayant sans doute augmenté son énergie spirituelle ... Mais ... D'autre aussi avaient atteint ... Comment dire ? Un stade surprenant ?

Pedazo c'était endormie et c'est avec toute les précautions du monde que l'Espada l'installa confortablement dans le fauteuille avant de se rapprocher des enfants ... Eux étaient incroyable ... C'était quelque chose d'inexplicable : il éprouvait un étrange sentiment à leurs contactes. Ce n'était pas de la peur ... Comment expliquer ce qu'il éprouvait ? Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire les émotions qu'il éprouvait ...

Que dissimulait donc ces touts petites créatures a l'apparences si fragile ? Qu'allaient ils découvrires sur ses hybrides au juste ? D'après ce qu'il savait, Ichigo Kurosaki était une de ses créatures à l'opposé que lui était à moitié Shinigami, mais quelque chose en lui avait fait naître un Hollow et il était difficile de savoir quoi. La logique voudrait que sa mère soit une de ses créatures, peut être plus un Arrancar qu'un Hollow, mais dans ce cas là, Isshin aurait commit un acte impardonnable aux yeux de la Soul Society ...

S'assayant au sol à coté du lit, il tenta de remettre les informations à leurs places exactes : les hybrides pouvaient naîtres, ils avaient une apparences humaines et semblaient dotés de capacités hors normes ... Demi-Hollow ou Demi-Shinigami, il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'y avait aucune différence et pourtant ... Chacun évoluer de façon différente : Ichigo avait franchis la ligne entre Hollow et Shinigami tandis que les enfants qui était à ses cotés en cet instant semblaient plus humain ... Et Pedazo dans tout cela ? Lui aussi était un hybride à l'origine ... Mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de dévoilé ses pouvoirs de Shinigami et si cela avait été le cas ? Si le jeune homme avait put y parvenir avant de devenir un Hollow ? Qu'est ce que cela aurait put donner ?

- Tonton Grimmjow. Souffla délicatement Mika.

La jeune fille l'observer, tenant fermement sa peluche dans ses bras. Elle semblait inquiéte pour lui.

- Tu ne dors pas ? Sourit il, indulgent.

- Non, j'ai pas sommeil. Avoua la petite avec un soupire. Sa me désole de devoir dire adieu à Chiyo ... Tatsuki était tellement contente de pouvoir nous savoir proche d'elle ...

- T'inquiéte pas, un jour, vous la retrouverez.

- Je sais, puisque Ren l'a dit ! Tu sais, ce qu'il dit se réalise presque toujours alors je lui fait confiance moi !

- Dit donc, toi t'es vraiment une gamine : il ment peut être, tu crois pas ?

- Ren n'aime pas mentir et quand il le fait, bah il à les joues qui deviennent toutes rouges ! Il es trop mignon quand il es comme ça ! C'est pour ça que j'aime bien le faire mentir ... Mais faut pas lui dire !

- D'accord, je garderais le secret. Assura Grimmjow avec un sourire malicieux. C'est ton petit copain ?

- Pas encore, on es trop jeune pour le moment, mais d'ici quelques année, pourquoi pas ?

Elle était incroyable, semblant croire ce qu'elle racontée. C'était sans doute cela qu'on appeller "l'innocense de l'enfance" ? Aller savoir ! Une chose était sûr : demains, ils devront dire "adieu" à leurs petites cousines et les chances de la retrouvée était en réalité proche du chiffre zéro : une fois le Roi vaincu, ils resteront à la Soul Society pour l'éternité et lorsqu'elle mourrait, elle attérirait quelques part dans le Rukongai. Il paraissait qu'on ne retrouvait jamais le membre d'origine de sa famille ...

- Chiyo deviendra une Shinigami, elle. Chantonna Mika en parlant à sa peluche. Une valeureuse Shinigami avec nos petits cousins ! Et nous les protégerons des vilains ...

Ha, les enfants étaient si imaginatifs ... Et en même temps, elle semblait si sûr d'elle que cela le troubla plus qu'il ne le voulut : si elle disait la véritée au sujet de Ren ... Alors dans ce cas, Pedazo était en danger ? Allons donc : dès le lendemain, le Secunda devait quitté son travail et serait en sécuritée ... Donc, c'était bon ... Non ? ...

Le regard du bleuté se posa sur le petit garçon ... Et s'il ne mentait pas ? Mais comment pourrait il savoir une telle chose ? Voir dans l'avenir ? Non, il y avait des choses insencés dans son flots de paroles comme le fait que lui et Pedazo auraient des enfants ...

Devait il croire ou pas en ce qu'il croyait "possible" ? Après tout, il était peut être capable de voir dans l'avenir ? ...

* * *

Le jour suivant fut très calme, surtout pour Masatoki Arisawa qui emmena comme tous les jours sa petites filles à l'école. Elle trouva vite ses amis, les jeunes Ookami, accompagnié de leurs tuteurs, il était en réalitée un majordome qui travailler pour les parents des enfants. Même s'il ne les avaient jamais rencontré personnellement, il avait put rencontré certain de leurs oncles qui avait parrus au jeune homme ... Comment dire ? Il n'en était pas sûr mais avait l'impression qu'ils étaient "ouvert" ...

Il se souvenait de Tsukimi Ookami, un garçon qui n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait, pour le plus grand damne de certaine personne. Il se demandait s'il le verrait aujourd'hui mais n'en était pas sûr : c'était le plus souvent le majordome qui passait, un certain Aaron Summers qui ne semblait pas très bavard mais qui n'en était pas pour autant dangereux et au contraire.

Le travail finit, il se prépara a aller retrouvé son petit ange. Il avait hâte de pouvoir lui raconté sa journée et l'entendre parler de la sienne, mais craigniait qu'elle ne raconte encore ses histoires de fantôme qui flottait dans les aires. Il ne savait pas qui tenté de torturé sa pauvre petite fille avec des histoires terrifiante, mais était heureu car elle n'y croyait pas ... Enfin, si, elle y croyait mais avait l'impression qu'elle était loin d'être terrifier par cela et au contraire ...

Jettant un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il fut rassuré de constaté qu'il n'était pas en retard. Les maîtresses de l'école ne laissait pas les enfants partirent sans leurs parents où leurs tuteurs, mais en réalité, il aurait bien aimait pouvoir revoir le tuteur des petits Ookami, se demandant si ce week end, ils pourraient passait une journée ensemble. Ce serait bien car Chiyo aimait passer son temps avec eux et Masatoki aussi : la petite Sei lui rappeller Tatsuki quand elle était plus jeune ... En fait, les jumeaux lui donnait l'impression de se revoir lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux enfants : la soeur protégant le frère coûte que coûte. Il se sentait emplis de nostalgie a leurs vus ...

- Arisawa ! Appella une voie derrière lui.

L'homme se tourna et fut surprit de découvrire Kurosaki qui s'avançait vers lui accompagnié d'un étudiant. Cela faisait bien quelques années qu'il n'avait pas vus le rouquin et pas forcément par ce qu'ils n'étaient pas amis : Masatoki avait toujours eu l'impression que l'amis de Tatsuki savait où elle se trouvait, où elle était partis, mais avait décidé de ne rien lui dire et il lui en voulait beaucoup pour ça ...

- Kurosaki, quel hasard. Souffla le ténébreu avec un sourire forcé. Comment allez vous ?

- Ce n'es pas vraiment un hasard. Avoua franchement le rouquin. En fait, j'avais envis de reprendre contacte avec toi ... Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

- Tu sais, boulot et vie se mélange un peu et là, j'dois aller cherché ma fille ... Alors, si ça vous déranges ...

Il jetta un regard intriguet au jeune homme blond qui finit par lui tendre la mains.

- Shuiro Tetsuo, désolé si je me suis montré impoli. Dit il avec un sourire sincére.

- Excusez moi mais, on ne se serait pas déjà rencontré ?

Quelque chose dans son visage lui rappellé quelque chose, mais il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Ce n'était peut être qu'une simple impression ? En tout cas, il était presque sûr de d'avoir déjà vus se regard quelques parts même s'il devait admettre qu'il ne connaissait pas de personne avec une chevelure aussi naturellement dorée ...

- Je ne crois pas, non. Assura le jeune homme. Je suis un ami de Kurosaki ...

- Si tu veux, on peu faire le chemin ensemble, mais faudrait vraiment qu'on parle. Avoua le rouquin.

- D'accord mais de quoi veut tu qu'on parle ? Demanda intriguet Masatoki en reprenant sa marche.

- En fait, je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet mais ... J'crois que tu es en danger ...

- En danger ? Comment ça ? Kurosaki, je n'ai pas d'ennemi et ...

- C'est pour ça que je ne trouve pas les mots pour tout t'expliquer ... Je crois que ... Ceux qui ont enlevé ta soeur ne sont pas bien loin de toi et j'aimerais m'en assurée ...

- Tu es toujours aussi étrange Kurosaki ! Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? Tatsuki n'a pas été enlevé ! Il faudrait être fou pour essayait de l'emprisonner ! Tu sais bien qu'elle es très douée pour les arts martiaux ...

- Laisse moi faire, j'essaye de comprendre ce que tout cela signifie ... Mais je ne te raconte pas d'histoire ... J'aimerais m'assuré que tout ce passe bien pour toi et ta famille ...

Décidément, il avait de drole d'idée ce jeune homme ... 


	23. Chapitre 22 : Fini le temps calme

**Couples :** Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?),Aizen + Byakuya (?) Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)  
**Genre :** Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance  
**Rating :** M  
**Note d'Axel :** Mmmh ... Ichigo qui parle à Masatoki ! ... Tient, d'ailleurs, j'éspére pouvoir découvrire le vrai prénom du frère d'Arisawa, mais je n'ai pas put alors j'en ai prit un qui allait bien avec le nom "Arisawa", l'ensemble es plutôt bon, vous ne trouvez pas ? Enfin, bref, vous l'aurez comprit, l'action va reprendre à partir de maintenant ! Cela ne vous fait il pas peur de savoir Ichigo et Tetsuo si proche de nos amis Arrancars ? Moi, sa me fout les boules a mort ! J'ai peur pour nos méchants favori ... Bah ouais, faut pas oublier que les Arrancars sont les méchants ... XD

Enfin, trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai eu pas mal de mal à écrire et pour la simple raison que mon père es devenus tyranique et que même si c'est mon ordinateur que j'ai payer avec mes économis, bah il s'en fout et compte me privée de net par ce que je fais pas asser le ménage et bla bla bla ... Bon, aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

Aaron était embêté : la fin des cours étaient proches et il était coincé dans les bouchons de la ville et il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir arrivé à l'heure pour une fois, il fallait à tout pris qu'il ne soit pas en retard pour une fois, se doutant que c'était là la dernière occasion d'effectué une rencontre entre les enfant. Tapottant le volant du bout de ses doigts, il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas sortir de la voiture pour arrivé à temps grace au Sonido, mais Ryuuken risquait fort de le réprimander pour avoir prit des risques inutiles ...

Son téléphone vibra et il s'autorisa à décrocher en kite mains libre. Il n'aimait pas répondre lorsqu'il conduisait mais était presque totalement à l'arrêt et en plus, c'était Pedazo.

- Allo oui ? Souffla t il avec agacement.

- C'est Pedazo ! Lâcha le portable avec une joie incroyable. Alors, les petits vont bien ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Avoua franchement le fracciones. Je ne suis pas encore arrivé et vus les embouteillages, je ne suis pas près d'y arrivé ! Je crois que je vais louper Arisawa ...

- Ho, se serait dommage, surtout pour Tatsuki ! Bon, tu sais quoi, j'suis près de l'école : j'viens juste de donner ma démission alors j'peu y aller vite fait !

- Votre amant doit vous attendre au manoir ...

- Il pourra bien attendre encore un peu ! De toute façon, quand on aura vaincus le Roi, bah on prendra un appartement loin, très loin du palai ! Si on veut pouvoir être tranquille, on a pas trop le choix !

- Monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y arriverais d'ici un quart d'heure et puis, nous pouvons l'appeller : ne nous à t il pas laisser son numéro la dernière fois ?

- Oui, c'est vrais ...

Il sembla marqué une hésitation mais finit par se décider.

- Aaron, retourne au manoir, j'vais aller cherché les petits !

* * *

Arisawa semblait s'être fait une idée sur Kurosaki et son ami : il les prenait sans doute pour des fous et c'est sans doute pourquoi il leurs demandé de gardé leurs disantces avec les enfants de la maternelle ... Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait put croire, Tetsuo comprenait parfaitement ce comportement, lui même aurait eu du mal a croire en l'histoire du rouquin, mais ils n'auraient pas put trouvé mieux que celle ci pour expliquer la situation ...

Peut être : "tien, en fait, ta soeur a suivit les Arrancars, des espéces de monstres assasin ayant évoluer, et es devenus une de nos ennemies la plus grande, par ce que nous on es des Shinigami, et on essaye de trouvé un moyen pour l'arrêté et l'exécuté par ce qu'elle a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de tombé en ceinte d'une de ses créatures et d'ailleurs, on doit tuer son enfants hein, alors nous en veux pas trop hein !"

Pathétique ... Non, décidément, le rouquin s'en était très bien tiré ! Le blond, lui, n'aurait rien trouvé à dire d'accéptable pour expliquer quelque chose d'aussi compliquer à mettre en forme. Accouder au muret entourant l'école, Tetsuo regarda les enfants présents là, se demandant lequel pouvait bien être celui de cette Tatsuki ou bien d'Orihime. Il se doutait qu'un d'entre eu pouvait être l'enfant et que si le Roi avait appris qu'ils étaient proches de l'enfants, il aurait ordonner une chose insoutenable ...

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment se serait passé tout cela si Orihime n'avait pas rejoint Aizen. Soupira Kurosaki à coté de lui.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose : nous serions tout de même entrain de nous battre contre les armées d'Aizen Sosuke pour tenté de les détruires. Avoua Tetsuo avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Non, ce que je veux dire ... C'est que Tatsuki à suivit Orihime et que c'était le cas aussi de Uryû ... Chizuru aussi serait toujours là ...

- Je croyais qu'Orihime était partis à cause de Pedazo, non ?

Le rouquin resta pensif, il finit par soupirer en posant sa tête contre ses avants bras, l'aire plus lasse que jamais. Il semblait perdut et c'était compréhensif, sa haine envers certain membre des Armées de Las Noches lui faisait oublier l'essentiel : il ne raisonnait plus normalement par ce que s'il avait put réunir toute les informations, il se rendrait compte que la Soul Society n'était pas son allié ! C'était même le contraire ... Le Roi le gardé à ses cotés par ce qu'il était utile à leurs cause, mais il restait une géne pour le monarque ...

Le regard perdus sur le Substitut, le blond se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de suivre cette voie maintenus par les ennemis : il aurait dut lui aussi aller du coté des Arrancars car ses jours seraient comptait dès que les Armées d'Aizen restante seraient neutralisés ...

- Kurosaki ... Commença t il perdus.

- Tu sais, j'crois qu'en fait, c'était inévitable : Yamamoto avait refusé d'envoyé des renforts pour libérait Pedazo, je n'ai jamais comprit ce choix mais ... Ce refus avait décidé Orihime à aller là bas pour le protéger coûte que coûte ...

Ressaser tout cela était totalement inutile : cela ne changerait pas le passé et au contraire, on ne se sentait que plus mal devant notre propre impuissance. Soupirant, le Shinigami se tourna vers la cour, se demandant pourquoi le Roi jouait il le rôle du parfait allier en donnant tant d'importance à cet être là ... Finalement, il agissait de façon lâche et Tetsuo commençait à en avoir mare d'un telle chose, mais il continuerait cependant à ce battre selon la volontée de son père !

- Comment on sont elles venus à tombés amoureuse d'eux ? C'est ça le plus terrible ... J'ai beau essayait de me l'expliquer, je ne trouve pas de raison valable à moins qu'elles n'aient étés violé et qu'elles soient atteinte du syndrome bizarre là ...

- Elles n'avaient aucune hésitations pendant les affrontements. Rappella a contre coeur Tetsuo. De toute façon, ce n'es pas bien important pour le moment : nous auront sans doute l'occasion de les interrogés ...

- Et les enfants seront tuées, n'est ce pas ?

Le Shinigami leva le regard vers le substitut et fut surprit en rencontrant le regard brun dorée si proche de lui et dut se reculait. Que pouvait il répondre à cela ? La véritée ? Il la connaissait, il devait savoir au plus profond de lui même qu'en effets, les enfants étaient condamnée à mort, mais peut être ne voulait il pas l'admettre ?

- Se sont des hyrides, dieu seul sais le danger qu'ils représentent pour nous. Argumenta le blond. Nous ne connaissons pas les capacités de ces êtres et s'ils deviennent nos ennemis, il y à fort à parier qu'ils seront dangereux ... Surtout s'ils sont élevés par les Espada ...

- Regarde cette cour et dit moi, est ce que tu vois un seul gamin suceptible de devenir un tueur spécialisé dans l'assasina de Shinigami ?

La réponse était si évidente qu'il ne se voyait pas y répondre et abandonna même l'idée de le faire, se contentant de détourné le regard. Kurosaki ne sembla pas satisfait et l'attrappa au col de sa chemise pour attiré son attention.

- Je sais qu'un jour, ils seront dangereux, mais est ce une raison pour les considérez comme des ennemis ? Raga t il.

- Ecoute, je suis du même avis que toi, mais je me dois d'obéir aux ordres ! Protesta Tetsuo. Toi, tu peu encore te permettre de ne pas obéir, mais moi, je n'ai pas le choix !

- Par ce que tu appartiens aux armées de la Cour, c'est ça ? Putain, t'es quand même pas un pantin sans émotion !

- Non, en effets, j'éprouve des sentiments, mais cela ne me donne pas le droit de décidée ...

- Je te comprend vraiment pas ...

- Pourquoi voudrais tu me comprendre ? Nous somme juste des alliers, rien de plus ...

- J'croyais qu'on était plus que ça quand même ... Des amis par exemple ...

Il le relacha enfin et ces paroles laissèrent séptiques le blond qui eu une étrange impression : des amis se diraient toutes la véritée, hors, Tetsuo cachait la véritée au rouquin, ne lui avouant rien conscernant le plan du Roi ... Il ne pouvait pas continué à caché cela à Ichigo ... Il fallait le prévenir ...

- Kurosaki, il faudrait que je te disse quelque chose. Avoua t il.

- C'est pas l'moment ! Grognia étrangement le rouquin.

- Si, quand même, faut que tu sache ça ...

- Non, sérieusement, c'est pas l'moment ! Regarde !

Haussant les sourcils, il vit son alliés pointé quelque chose derrière lui et lorsqu'il se tourna, son coeur ne fit qu'un bon dans son torse : ils c'étaient attendus à beaucoup de chose en suivant à la trace Arisawa ... Mais, de là a tombé sur Pedazo De Lagrima ... Non, c'était impossible ... Il devait rêvé ! Ou bien c'était un cauchemard : Tetsuo était toujours restés septique conscernant son propre frère ...

Manquant de patience, le Substitut de Shinigami sortis de sa poches ses Soul Mod, mais Tetsuo le retint avant de regrettait son acte : lui voulait gagnié du temps pour identifié les hybride et ça, Kurosaki ne lui aurait sans doute pas pardonner, mais c'était un réflexe de bon soldat !

- Quoi ? Demanda le rouquin avec agacement.

- Je te rappelle qu'il y à des enfants dans cette cour ! Faut y aller avec précaution ! Ils ne sont pas aptes à supporter nos pressions ... Et ne lançons pas d'attaque meurtrière, on doit être efficace et rapide, je le prend à revers !

Kurosaki accépta volontié cette excuse et sembla plus calme, avalant la bille pour se transformer en Shinigami, Tetsuo faisant de même. Il prit le temps d'envoyé un message à leur alliée par le portable tendis que Kurosaki s'approché de leurs cibles prioritaires qui c'était jetté dans la gueule du loup, semblait il ...

* * *

Depuis le temps qu'il espérait pouvoir se retrouvé une nouvelle fois face à face avec le Secunda Espada, celui qu'il considérait comme responsable de beaucoup de traitrise non voulus, mais en même temps, cela ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça car Pedazo était alors dans son gigai et bien que cela l'arranger, il n'était pas enchanté de vaincre sans qu'une légère oposition ne soit faite ...

Le Secunda était de dos, mais il ne pouvait pas se trompé, c'était belle et bien lui ! S'il y avait une personne qu'il ne pouvait confondre avait nul autre, c'était bien lui ! Ses mains tremblaient déjà sur la garde de son zanpakuto alors qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à l'affrontée directement ...

- Kurosaki ? Lâcha surprit Arisawa.

Cela le fit hésité quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas qu'il puisse le voir : à lui, il lui avait fallut plusieurs dizaine d'années avant de pouvoir voir distinctement les fantômes et encore quelques de plus pour pouvoir voir les Shinigami ... En tout cas, le nom sembla emplir de nervosité l'homme qui se tourna lentement vers lui, le regard surprit ...

- Quand tu t'es changé ? Continua le ténébreu alors que le cramoisi lui faisait face, l'aire livide. T'a vraiment de drôle de goûts !

- Ca faisait longtemps, Pedazo, non ? Demanda Ichigo, se concentrant sur son ennemi.

- Vous vous connaissez ?

L'Espada resta silencieu, ne croyant sûrement pas en sa malchance et il y avait de quoi : non seulement il se trouvait dans une situation compromettante mais en plus les enfants étaient en danger. Comment allait il réagir ? Trahirait il les petits être en tentant de les mettres derrières lui ? Pour le moment, il semblait réagir avec calme, n'ayant pas même esquisser le moindre geste qui aurait pourtant put le trahir en dénonçant ses petits protégés et cela arrangé le Substitut : ils auraient une escuse pour ne pas rapporté la tête des hybrides !

- Arisawa, reste à l'écart avec ta fille. Conseilla le Shinigami, resserant sa prise sur la garde de son zanpakuto. Quand à toi, Pedazo, je te conseil de te rendre, je n'aimerais pas prendre des risques inutiles.

- C'est un cauchemard ! Gémit l'Espada. J'vais m'réveillé, c'est pas possible ... Pas maintenant ...

- Pas maintenant ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Par c'que j'venais juste de faire le deuil de Grimmjow et de m'trouvé un copain ! Non, sérieusement, Kurosaki, me dit pas que t'es près à te battre ici ! C'est pourtant pas du tout ton style !

Il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose avec cette distance, surtout que Chiyo eu la mauvaise idée de se mettre entre eux, curieux avec certain de ses amis et cela troubla pas mal de monde : certaine maîtresse ne pouvant pas le voir se demandaient incrédule ce qui arrivait et Arisawa comprit de moins en moins la situation. Le monde était différent pour ceux qui voyaient et ceux qui ne voyaient pas le monde des morts ...

L'Arrancar esquissa un mouvement qui fit réagir de façon expéditifs le frère même de Pedazo : il attaqua et son sabre trancha la bras de l'Espada qui vola en l'aire. Décidément, il avait des façons particulière d'appliquer ses mises en garde quoi qu'étant un des hommes les plus efficaces des armées de la cour, c'était compréhensifs, mais tout de même. Les enfants comme les femmes se mirent à hurlé, la plupart étaient choqués par la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait là et le Secunda grimaça de douleur, son regard se possant sur sa mains à terre qui tenait toujours le Soul Mod ...

- En effets, mais moi, je ne suis pas comme lui, n'est ce pas ? Lâcha Tetsuo sur un ton glacial, glissant la lame de son arme sous la gorge de son frère. Est tu près à te rendre maintenant.

Des enfants se mirent à pleurer et la panique avait envahis la petite cour d'école mais le plus surprenant restait l'Arrancars qui même dans sa situation ne baisser pas le regard ... Finalement, cette confrontation ne plaisait pas du tout à Ichigo !

- Arisawa, je te confis les enfants. Souffla t il en regardant de façon sombre ses ennemis. Raméne les tous cher eux et ne les laissent pas mettre la mains sur eux.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Répliqua le nommé, paniqué. Kurosaki ! O ...

- Si tu dit mon nom, tu les condamne à mort ! S'il te plait, contente toi juste de ramené tout le monde cher eux ... Quand à vous deux ...

Son regard s'illumina brutalement, s'emplissant d'un sentiment de haine à leurs encontres. Il devait leurs en vouloir d'avoir put le dénicher lui et avoir une information sur les hybrides mais ces derniers n'était pas sa cible prioritaire contrairement à l'Espada et c'est sans doute son manque d'inattention qui lui fit oublié qu'Arisawa pouvait agir autrement que comme un simple spectateur : il fonça dans Tetsuo, le faisant chancelé et c'est sans la moindre hésitation que Pedazo se mit à fuir.

Ichigo tenta de le rattrapper, mais la scène surnaturelle qui c'était déroulé dans la petite cour d'école avait attiré l'attention des passants, certain cherchant à protéger les enfants de cette menace "invisible" et d'autre venant simplement par curiosités. Pedazo en profita pour se glissé dans la foule, mais sans les Soul Mod, il ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin : il ne leurs échaperait pas !

- Tetsuo ! Appella le rouquin, espérant qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas au frère de Tatsuki.

Ce n'était pas le cas, en effets, le blond préféra le suivre, utilisant le Sonido pour aller plus vites et tout deux se lançèrent sur les traces de l'Arrancar en fuite ralentis par son gigai en mauvais état.

Ichigo espéra aussi que les autres témoins allié n'en profiterait pas pour chercher les hybrides parmis les enfants qu'Arisawa eméneraient : il n'avait aucune envie d'être celui qui avait permis de mettre à mort la progéniture de ses anciennes amies ...

* * *

****  
Kisuke arriva au moment où le "combat" débutait ... Si l'on pouvait appellé ça ainsi ! Cela ressemblait bien plus à une "mise à mort" qu'à une capture, les Shuiro pouvaient se montré incroyablement cruelle avec celui qu'ils considéraient comme la "tare" de la famille. La fuite de l'Arrancar ne le surprit pas plus que cela et le marchant préféra s'occupé des mémoires des personnes présentes plutôt que de participer à cette chasse : le gibier blesser n'irait pas bien loin.

Rukia ne tarda pas à arrivé et il décida de la réquisitionné, lui assurant que Kurosaki et Shuiro arriveraient sans mal à mettre la mains sur l'Arrancar qui n'avait aucun moyen de reprendre sa forme naturel dans ses conditions. Il fit d'ailleurs disparaître le bras par un sort de Kido très efficace avant que quelqu'un ne décide de le récupérer et plutôt que d'utilisé son art de la nécromancie ou son petit gadget arrangant les souvenirs, il se dit que faire passé cela pour une farce serait plus intelligent.

- Excusez mes cousins ! Lâcha t il d'une voie forte. Ils ont un sens de l'humour particulièrement sombre et inqualifiable mais je vous assure que je réglerais ce problème dès que je le reverrais !

Il fit passer cela pour un "tour de magie" et si cela ne passa pas tout à fait pour certaine personne, la plupart voulurent y croire, DEVAIENT y croire car cela était si fou qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix possible. La plupart repartait tout en rallant et Kisuke se tournat vers Arisawa qui n'était pas du tout dupe, il devait se demandé ce qui lui arriverait maintenant : le blond avait entendus les paroles de Pedazo et se douté que parmis les quatres enfants l'entourant et pleurnichant, au moins deux étaient des hybrides ... Une rapide enquête lui permettrait de déterminé lesquels ...

Son regard se posa sur Rukia, conscient que celle ci n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec cet ordre et il se dit qu'oublié de dire ce qu'il avait entendut ne serait pas plus mal : les membres de l'Armées de la Cour devaient obéir aux ordres alors si elle n'était pas au courants, elle ne désobeissait pas, lui par contre pouvait se permettre de le faire vus qu'il n'avait pas été officiellement réaffecté !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous en vous voulons aucun mal. Assura Kisuke, possant sa mains sur son bob. Vous ne risquez rien du tout : nous ne somme pas vos ennemis !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Répliqua le jeune homme sur un ton acide. Qu'est ce que vous voulez à Tsukimi ? Qu'est ce qu'il vous à fait, bordel de merde !

- C'est très long à expliquez, vous devriez faire ce qu'il vous à dit de faire ... Personne ne vous suivra, je vous le garantis.

- Urahara, il faut que nous rejoignons rapidement Kurosaki et Shuiro. Annonça Rukia sur un ton nerveux. Pedazo se sert de la foule pour évité toute attaque directe et tente de trouvé une échappatoire.

- Il es blessait et dans un gigai et ils n'arriveraient pas à s'en sortir à eux deux ? Répliqua amusé le marchant.

- On ne peu tout de même pas tranché au passage les humains dont il se sert comme bouclier ! Je vais les aidés !

Elle ouvrit son sac pour récupérer ses Soul Mod et ne tarda pas à se lancée elle aussi à la poursuite de l'ennemi numéro un tandis que Kisuke entreprenait de rassuré l'homme et les enfants, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi ajouté, conscient que de toute façon, Arisawa les considérait comme des ennemis.

- Je vous assure que personne ne vous suivra. Assura t il.

- Et pourquoi devrais je vous croire ? Répliqua t il sur un ton acide.

- Je ne suis pas l'ennemi de ses enfants, mais vous devriez agir rapidement et les mettres en sécurités : si nous, nous avons étés capables de ne pas nous intéressés à eux, ce n'es pas le cas de tout le monde et plus vite vous partirez et plus vites ils seront en suretée.

Le marchant voulut repartir, mais il fut surprit en voyant l'un des enfants se précipitée vers le gigai de Rukia, aggripant son sac. Le Soul Mod voulut protesté, mais la lanière céda et bien qu'Arisawa l'appella par son prénom qui n'était autre que "Ren", le petit chipeur s'enfui. Soupira, le blond voulut le rattrapper ... Mais l'enfant ne lui en laissa pas le temps, disparaissant sous le regard interloquer du blond ...

Cet enfant venait d'utilisé l'une des techniques de déplacement instantamnée ... Laquel ? Cela n'avait aucune importance : par ce fait, il venait de prouvée qu'il était une hybride et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il voulait faire en se dévoilant de la sorte et en volant le sac de Rukia.

- Ho non, y avait toutes les affaires de Maîtresse Kuchiki ! Gémit le Soul Mod avec une moue. Elle va me grondée ! Le portable, le Soul Candy et même le Soul Gants ! 


	24. Chapitre 23 : Début des embrouilles

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?),Aizen + Byakuya (?) Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Alors, a votre avis, que prévois donc de faire le petit Ren ? Mystére et boule de gomme ! je suis sûre que la plupart d'entre vous se doute déjà de ce qu'il compte faire, mais bon ... De toute façon, la réponse dans ce chapitre ! En tout cas, j'éspére que cela n'aura pas fait rire tout le monde que Pedazo perde son bras de cette façon ... Je me souviens que certaine avait bien rit lorsque notre Secunda avait commençé à être envahis d'un esprit venger et avait tuer le second de Soi avant de s'attaqué à Yamamoto ! Un masacre ... Faire rire ... En même temps, c'est claire que c'était quelque chose !

Bref, après quelques petits chapitres d'écris pour prendre de l'avance et être sûre d'y parvenir, plutôt que d'écrire d'autre fic comme je l'aurais fait dans un passé pas si lointain que ça, j'ai décidé de ne pas succomber à la tentation pourtant grande ! Si vous saviez ce qui me passe par l'esprit et en plus, ajouté à cela qu'Eilinsande m'a fait jouer à un jeu super inspirant et que je suis tomber sur certaine imagine tout aussi dévastatrice sur Deviant Art ...

* * *

Voilà à quoi il en était réduit : fuir face à l'ennemi alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été en meilleurs positions, leurs adversaires ne pouvant soupçonné le retour d'Aizen des Terres Promises ... S'ils réussisaient à le capturée vivant, il leur faudraient combien de temps pour trouvé le moyen de le faire parler ? Quatre jour à tout péter et s'ils demandaient de l'aide à Kurotsuchi ... L'idée de tomber entre les mains du scientifique fit frémir de terreur Pedazo qui tenté toujours de trouvé une échappatoir a sa situation totalement déprimente ...

Comment un telle truc pouvait arrivée ? Et juste quelques jours après que son amant ne soit de retour ! Si c'était pas ironique ça ... Il allait mourrir avant d'avoir put couché une dernière fois avec Grimmjow ! Il se promit de ne plus jamais repoussé le Sexta s'il arrivait à s'en sortir vivant cette fois et cela même s'il y avait des enfants dans sa chambre ! Il avertirait d'ailleurs les parents et puis ... Se laisserait faire par son amant.

Son manque d'attention faillit lui faire faire une erreur et il esquiva de peu le coup que lui destina son propre frère, il maudit une foi encore sa famille en s'écroulant au sol, attirant l'attention de bon samaritin qui restèrent bouche bée en voyant le bras manquant qui pourtant ne saignié pas, prouvant à quel point ses gigai étaient de mauvaise qualités. Le Secunda se servit volontié de ses personnes commes de bouclier, s'écoeurant lui même par son propre comportement, mais ne sachant pas comment agir autrement : il n'avait aucun autre moyen de se défendre, ses Soul Mod perdus au sol à l'école ...

Il n'y avait pas de coté positif à cela et ne trouvait aucune échapatoir possible, mais pouvait il se rendre ? ... Non ! Il avait toujours aimait faire chier et c'était sûrement pas aujourd'hui qu'il changerait.

Utilisant agilement le Shunpo, Ichigo se retrouva devant lui et tenta de le cessir par le bras. Ayant toujours était très instinctifs, Pedazo avait sentit le coup venir et réussis à esquivé le rouquin ce qui ne l'enchanta pas tant que ça. Cela devenait de plus en plus dure surtout que Rukia semblait maintenant de la partie, se contentant de restait à distance pour évité de frapper des humains qu'ils étaient sencés protéger ...

Quel divergeance au sein même des Armées de la Cour, non ? Tetsuo, en bon soldat, ne semblait pas se souciait plus que cela des êtres qu'il était pourtant sencé protéger tandis qu'Ichigo et Rukia faisaient tout pour causé le moins de tord ... Ils avaient pourtant le même but tout les trois : le capturé vivant ...

Arrivant au park, il se rendit compte que cela était un choix plutôt stupide, mais finalement, il en avait mare de courrire inutilement et c'est pour ça qu'il fit face aux trois Shinigami, tous ressérèrent leurs mains sur la garde de leurs zanpakuto, geste totalement inutile et dénuer de sens vus que Pedazo était totalement désarmer et sans défence ... Plus fragile qu'un bébé sortant juste du ventre de sa mère.

- Et vous allez vous contentez de ça ? Lâcha t il avec désinvolture. Les Shinigami réussisant à capturé un Arrancar par ce qu'il était dans son gigai ? Super ! Vous allez sans doute avoir une médail pour un telle acte de bravour !

- Tu à dut oublié qu'on était en guerre ! Répliqua Tetsuo sur un ton glacial. Et tu veux te battre, dans ton état ? Tu ferrais mieux de te rendre !

- Mais si je ne veux pas me rendre, vous allez faire quoi au juste ? Me taper dessus jusqu'à ce que j'accépte de vous suivre ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Gronda Ichigo sur un ton emplis de menace.

Le pire, c'est qu'il semblait sincére et c'est sans doute pourquoi l'Espada se mit sur ses gardes ...

- Tonton Pedazo ! Appella une petite voie paniqué.

Le cauchemard continué ! Grimaçant de mécontentement, son regard horrifier se posa sur le petit Ren qui passa à coté des Shinigami, fouillant dans un sac. La première idée qui vint à Pedazo fut d'ignioré l'enfant, mais c'était totalement inutile maintenant d'autant que l'enfant sortait quelque chose ... Quelque chose de rouge ...

C'était pas possible, comment il avait fait pour avoir ça ? Un Soul Gant qu'il était entrain d'enfilé avec quelques difficultés. Il fut cependant suffisament rapide pour réussir à extraire l'Espada de son gigai sous les regards écarquillés des Shinigami présents.

Devait il être heureu pour se brutal retournement de situation ou bien au contraire se montré mécontent à l'encontre du petit garçon et était sur le point d'exploser lorsqu'il sentit que leurs adversaires passé à l'attaque. Pedazo aggripa Ren par la taille et utilisa le Sonido pour esquivé les hommes.

- T'es vraiment un imbécil ! Gronda t il, callant l'enfant sous son bras. Qu'est c'qui t'a pris de venir là ? Tu ne devais pas agir ! Tu n'avait pas le droit !

- Mais tu voulais pas te rendre ! Gémit Ren en pleure. Tonton, tu dois te rendre !

Quel bêtisse racontait il encore ? Décidément, il avait une imagination débordante ! L'idée était donc de s'enfuir en évitant les coups portés par ses ennemis. Sa mains se posa sur la garde de son zanpakuto mais encore une fois, Ren réagit de façon très improbable, le génant pour le plus grand damne de l'Espada qui comprenait mal pourquoi il aggissait de la sorte. Il devait pourtant savoir qu'il les mettait en danger !

Quelque chose se planta dans son torse : ce n'était pas du tout douloureu et au contraire, il semblait juste paralysé. Ecarquillant les yeux, il tenta de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et la réponse lui arriva lorsque son regard se posa sur Urahara ... Il pouvait le dire, il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou et bien au dela !

Plusieurs autres lames lumineuses se plantèrent dans son corps, l'entravant totalement et le remou lui fit lâché la prise qu'il avait sur Ren, le pauvre enfant tomba au sol et se releva en se frottant son visage sali par de la terre. Il semblait complétement perdus et hésitant, jettant des regard affolés à l'Espada.

- Sauve toi ! Hurla Pedazo. Qu'est c'que t'attend ? Sauve toi bordel de merde !

* * *

Pedazo disparut, le sort de kido concocter par Urahara portant ses fruits sans qu'ils n'aient eux besoin de le combattre. C'était arrangant : l'Espada serait juste prisonnier et entier qui plus es, mais cela ne satisfaisait nullement Rukia dont le regard se posa sur le petit garçon qui fixait l'endroit où c'était trouvé le cramoisi, il finit par relevé le regard pour cherché l'Arrancar, espérant veinement le retrouvé dans les alentours . Il finit par abandonné et se retournat vers les Shinigami.

- Pedazo, il es à Soul Society maintenant ? Demanda t il.

Etrangement, il ne pleurait plus comme précédement, il semblait même très serein. La Shinigami se demanda s'il se rendait compte dans quel pétrin il se trouvait en ayant prit le risque de venir aidé son "tonton". Le garçon essuya les larmes qui salissait son visage en se mélangant avec la terre.

- Oui, il es là bas. Avoua Urahara en se tournant vers ses alliés. Et si nous oublions l'avoir vus ?

- C'est une chose que le Roi ne nous pardonnerais pas. Répliqua Tetsuo avec un froncement de sourcils. Nous ne pouvons pas rester aveugle à cela ...

- De toute façon, vous devez m'emmené avec vous ! Répliqua l'enfant avant qu'une moue de terreur ne traverse son visage juvénil. Je veux pas que vous lui fassiez du mal !

- Hé, on es pas les méchants ! Répliqua outré Ichigo.

- Ha oui, c'est vrais, c'est nous les méchants ! Mais le Roi es vraiment très méchants ! Et lui, il va faire mal a tonton Pedazo et je veux pas ! Alors faut que je vienne avec vous !

- De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix. Répliqua une voie acide derrière eux.

C'était Akira Shuiro, pour le plus grand damne de la petite troupe. Il s'avança vers l'enfant pour le cessir, mais le petit être disparut sous leurs regards. Rukia n'eu pas besoin de le cherché longtemps vus qu'il c'était réfugier derrière elle, s'aggrippant fermement à son hakama et bien décidé à ne pas le lâché. Il lançait un regard inquiet à l'homme qui était choqué par les capacités du gamin et il y avait de quoi : la jeune fille elle même avait du mal à se remettre de ce qu'elle avait vus.

Un enfant qui n'avait même pas dix ans et qui était capable d'utiliser le déplacement instamné ? C'était incroyable ! Et puis, pouruoi était il venus se caché derrière elle en particulier ? Par ce qu'elle était une femme ? On disait toujours que les mômes étaient plus rassuré par une personnalitée féminine que masculine.

Akira tira sa lame, bien décidé à mettre un terme à l'existence de l'hybride, son esquisse fit paniqué le petit groupe qui aurait volontier voulus protéger le si jeune enfant, mais contre un grader Capitaine, ils ne pouvait strictement rien faire contre lui ! Finissant par lançait un regard suppliant à Urahara, elle constata que lui aussi semblait incapable de faire quoi que se fut.

Ce fut un autre intervenant qui sauva le petit être de sa mise à mort prématurer : Isshin n'était pas pour la mise à mort de ses pauvres enfants qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne ! L'empêchant de s'avançait vers Rukia et son petit "protéger" en lui maintenant fermement le poignier, il secoua négativement la tête.

- Pas la peine d'aller aussi loin. Assura t il. On va le ramené avec nous comme prisonnier. Le Roi décidera lui même de ce qu'il faudra faire, mais n'oublions pas qu'il y en a un second et que celui ci pourrait nous permettre de retrouver l'autre hybride.

- Très bien, j'admet que votre argument es valable. Répliqua le blond avec un froncement de sourcil. Nous verrons bien si le Roi l'accéptera !

Il voulut sans doute s'occupé lui même de l'enfant, mais Rukia s'interpossa, prenant instinctivement l'enfant sous sa protection. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et constata que sa petite chute lui donnait droit à un aller simple pour la douche. Sous une couche de crasse se trouvait cependant un visage de petite poupée adorable : c'était un garçon, mais son visage juvénil était adorable, il était à croqué !

- Le laisse pas m'approché ! Supplia t il de sa petite voie affolé. J'aime pas le papa de Pedazo ...

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, on ne te fera pas le moindre mal. Assura Rukia en essayant de sourire avec sincéritée. Tout ira bien.

Comment arrivait elle à lui mentir ? Aller savoir ... Elle essaya de retrouvée des trait qu'elle reconnaitrait dans cette frimousse, essayant de savoir s'il s'aggisait là de l'enfant d'Orihime ou celui de Tatsuki. S'il s'aggissait de la progéniture de la rousse, jamais elle ne pourrait ce le pardonné : c'était certe cruelle de ce dire que provoquer la mort d'un d'entre eux était moins grave que pour l'autre, mais elle avait mieux connus l'une que l'autre, Tatsuki n'ayant jamais était plus qu'une amis de classe.

Ce regard brun, il était sans doute l'enfant de la ténébreuse ... Et donc du Primera Espada. Tentant de jaugé son énergie spirituelle, elle ne nota rien de particulier et cela la terrifia grandement : il avait prouvé être capable d'utilisé certaine technique et ne rien percevoir, c'était prouvait qu'il pouvait aller jusqu'a dissimuler son énergie ... Ce n'était pourtant qu'un enfant ...

- Je suis Rukia Kuchiki. Se présenta t elle. On va t'emmené à Soul Society alors donne moi la mains et ne la lache pas, d'accord ?

- Bah, moi, je suis Ren Coyotte Arisawa ! Avoua l'enfant avec enthousiasme. Quand papa reviendra et qu'il se sera marier avec maman, ce sera que "Coyotte" ! J'ai hâte qu'il revienne, pas toi ?

Elle était partagée entre le déséspoire de le savoir si naïf et l'étonnement de le voir si enthousiasme alors qu'il était prisonnier. Il fit une moue, possant un doigts sur sa bouche, l'aire contrarier et inquiet.

- J'éspére juste que maman m'engueulera pas trop d'avoir était fait prisonnier ...

- Aller, on y va. Décida Ichigo qui tentait de resté aussi neutre que possible.

* * *

C'est avec une certaine satisfaction que le Commandant en chef des Armées de la Cour, Muda, regarder le Secunda Espada. Entraver et a genous dans le cachot où il avait été téléporter, il ne pouvait voir, entendre ou même parler. On aurait put croire que les rubans noir ne tiendrait pas face à la puissance de l'être, en réalité, le fait qu'ils soient concentré en kido permettait d'enchainé sans la moindre difficulter la créature dont tout les sens étaient entravée.

- Avec ce coup, les Armées de Las Noches ne risquent pas de s'en relevé ! Souriait il cruellement.

Samasu ne partager pas son enthousiasme, au contraire, il était sûr du contraire : chaque fois que les Shinigami avaient porté un coup aux Arrancars, ceux ci c'était relevé avec plus de force et plus d'acharnement encore. Il semblait fortement improbable que les Armées de Hueco Mundo se laissent dominé par leurs sentiments. Ils réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de s'attaqué à eux pour récupérer l'Espada.

Ouvrant la grille qui les séparés de la créature, il se mit à sa hauteur malgrès les protestations de ses sbires. Dégagant ses oreilles, il l'observa longuement en se demandant comment cet homme qui pourtant avait été extrémement malicieux puisse se laisser prendre à un piège si "enfantin" ...

- Espada Pedazo De Lagrima, vous avez été capturé par les Armées de la Cour, comprenez vous cela ? Demanda t il sur un ton neutre. Aquisçait simplement.

Il obtempéra, effectuant un simple mouvement parfaitement compréhensible de la part de l'héritier du Roi. Savait il ce que cela signifiait exactement ? Probablement. Il devait se préparer au différente torture que compter effectuer sur lui les hommes de son Altesse Royal. Heureusement, Samasu n'avait pas a y participer, n'étant pas quelqu'un d'entrainé à ce genre d'exercice.

- Vous devriez accépté de cooporer et vous n'aurez pas à souffrire inutilement. Êtes vous près à nous dire tout ce que nous voulons savoir concernant vos alliés ?

Cette fois, la réponse fut négative. Il était donc près a tout pour parvenir à protéger ses alliers ? Qu'a cela ne tienne ! Il pouvait le comprendre après tout, mais c'était totalement stupide et inutile.

- Capitaine Hakujou ! Lâcha essoufler un Shinigami qui arrivait. Nous avons un autre prisonnier !

L'annonce fit s'aggité nerveusement l'Espada, cela devait donc être une très bonne nouvelle pour eux. Jettant un coup d'oeil au nouveau venus, il attendit la suite du rapport.

- A priori, c'est un des hybrides. Ils l'ont emmené à la Douzième Division pour l'entraver.

- Des ordres avaient étés donner à leurs sujets ! Grinça Muda. Ils doivent être exécutés !

- C'est que, le Capitaine Kurosaki a supposer qu'il pourrait servir pour localisé le second hybride potentiellement née et ...

- Et quoi ? Hurla le Capitaine.

- Il es inutile de prendre la chose ainsi. Avoua Samasu avec un froncement de sourcil. Laisser le s'exprimer librement.

- C'est un enfant. Avoua l'homme, très géné. Il es ... Tout petit ...

L'idée d'exécuté un enfant ne devait pas plaire à tout le monde, en effets, c'était donc ça le plus grand problème ? Samasu reporta son attention sur Pedazo qui semblait plus décidé que jamais à se libérer de ses liens trop serrer. Il arrivait à peine à se mouvoir sous les différentes couches de ruban noir qui devait en partie l'étouffer.

- Je crois que tu va te montrer plus coopératifs avec ça. Nota l'héritier en se levant. Je pense que le Roi voudra discuté avec nos "hôtes".

* * *

Ryuuken ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise depuis quelques instants, il avait eu une drole d'impression ce matin même et plus les secondes passait et plus il était emplis d'inquiétude, ne comprenant strictement pas d'où cela pouvait bien lui venir. Il resta cependant silencieu, se contentant d'attendre que la catastrophe qui semblait ineluctable, ne lui tombe dessus, mais il comprit que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui lui arrivait habituellement ...

Se levant, il voulut faire part de ses impressions à son supérieur lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette s'activée. Surprit car ayant rarement de visite, il alla lui même ouvrire la porte du grillage qui laissa passer une voiture qu'il connaissait bien : celle d'Arisawa. Se sentant rassuré de voir les enfants arrivés enfin après un retard dut sans doute au bouchon de la ville, il le fut moins en voyant la mine du jeune homme ...

- Ishida ! Lâcha t il en sortant de la voiture, des pleures s'échappant de la portière.

L'affollement de l'homme rappella au Quincy que le matin même, il c'était dit que personne ne devait sortir du manoir ... Cela semblait se confirmer.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda l'homme, jettant un regard aux passagers. Où es Ren ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ! Il ... Je ne sais même pas ce qui c'est passé ! Il y avait Kurosaki et ... Ses autres gas ... Ils ont blessaier Tsukimi ... Ou Pedazo ! Ishida ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Les Shinigami semblaient de sortis ... Serrant les dents, le Superviseur essaya de se décidé sur ce qu'il devait faire : rassuré les enfants ou prévenir leurs alliés ? Voyant que de toute les manières, Arisawa ne semblait pas vouloir abandonné les enfants, il décida de les lui confié, conscient que le temps lui était sans doute compter.

- Emmené les à l'intérieur ! Souffla t il en sortant son téléphone. Je dois appeller les autres ...

- Attendez, vous allez m'expliqué ce qui ce passe ! Protesta t il.

- Pas tout de suite, s'il vous plait, mettez les justes en sécurité à l'intérieur ! Je dois envoyé quelqu'un en renfort à Pedazo et je vous dirait tout ! Patienté juste un peu !

Retournant à l'intérieur du manoir, il tenta de trouvé des alliés dans les couloirs, tentant d'appeller Renji. La malchance voulut qu'il tombe sur Tatsuki en tout premier lieu, celle ci avait dut voir son frère à l'extérieur. Même si elle gardait ses distance avec lui, restant caché lorsqu'il venait dans la demeurre, elle restait très proche de lui et s'inquiéter de le voir si troubler.

L'argenté ne se laissa pas démonté, l'attrappant par le col de sa chemise pour l'attiré avec lui vers l'étage supérieur, essayant de rejoindre la chambre d'Aizen, considérant cela comme quelque chose de très grave ! Elle sembla hésité grandement sur ce qu'elle devait faire, mais le suivit docilement, lui laissant le temps de trouvé des mots pour évité de la paniqué.

- Allo oui ? Lâcha la voie surprise de son beau fils.

- Renji, localise tout de suite Pedazo es essaye de le rejoindre le plus vite possible, je crois que nous somme attaqué. Avoua t il. Fait vite !

Il raccrocha avant de frapper à la porte du Seigneur de Las Noches.

- Ryuuken, qu'est c'qui se passe ? Demanda la jeune femme de plus en plus paniqué.

L'idée de lui dire la véritée était totalement intolérable : si elle venait à apprendre que son fils était potentiellement en danger, il n'y aurait pas un homme, pas une créature dans toutes les dimenssions existant pour la retenir d'aller explosé ceux qui mettait Ren en danger ... Le Quincy possa ses doigts sur son front et utilisa un sortilége de Kido qui fit rapidement effets, vus l'état de Tatsuki : elle s'écroula vers lui et il put la rattrapper juste à temps.

C'est à ce moment que la porte souvrit sur Ichimaru qui fut surprit par la scène dévoilé et sourit de satisfaction, ayant sans doute quelques phrases amusantes coincé sur le bout des lèvres et ne demandant qu'une opportunitée pour s'échappé, mais le Quincy fut plus rapide et glissa la jeune mère dans les bras de l'argenté, décidant que mettre Aizen au courant était prioritaire.

- Sosuke, je crois que nous avons un problème. Avoua t il, ne s'étonnant pas de voir Kuchiki dans la chambre, allongé dans le lit.

- Cela a t il un rapport avec la jeune femme endormis que tu avait dans tes bras ? Demanda t il en souriant.

- Tu aurais préféré qu'elle soit debout pour l'annonce que je vais te faire a savoir : je crois que Pedazo et Ren on était découvert par les Armées de la Cour !

La tension augmenta brutalement dans la pièce tandis que chacun perdait leurs sourires et leurs envies de rigoler de la situation, comprenant que l'heure était plus que grave.


	25. Chapitre 24 : Face au Roi

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?),Aizen + Byakuya (?) Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Pedazo et Ren entre les mains de l'ennemi ? Les gentils vont reprendre du poil de la bête ! Enfin, je veux dire ... Méchant ... En fait, je sais plus, moi même je me suis embrouiller au fil des chapitres et je ne sait plus qui es du bon coté et qui es du mauvais ! Bon, on va dire que de toute façon, c'est pas si grave que ça et puis basta !

Ainsi donc, les gentilles sont dans une situation critique ! Mais que va t il donc se passait ? Comment réagir ? Que faire ! Ha my god ! Mon petit Pedazo ! Et comment vont réagir Tatsuki, Starrk et Grimmjow ? Pas très bien, je le crains ... Et aurez vous les réponses dans ce chapitre ? En fait, je sais pas ... On verra bien ...

* * *

Ce n'était peut être pas digne de considérait la capture de deux personne étant une victoire et au contraire, c'était même quelconque du point de vue de certain membre des Armées de la Cour, comment aurait on put considérer cela comme quelque chose de grandiose ? Un Espada qui ne c'était même pas battus et une hybride qui était haut comme trois pommes et qui semblait facilement attachable ...

Un nombre limité de personne se trouvé dans la pièce, certain, comme Isshin, n'étaient là que pour assuré la protection du Monarque ou plutôt pour faire bonne figure : le chien doit toujours resté au près du maître, non ? Il y avait également le Capitaine Hakujou, la plupart des memres de la famille Shuiro, l'héritier du Roi Samasu ainsi que le Capitaine Kyoraku.

Le regard d'Isshin se posa sur l'enfant qui tenait la mains de Rangiku et Rukia, restant en retrait tant que le Roi ne leur dirait pas d'avançait. L'enfant porter un collier inhibiteur d'énergie spirituelle et cela semblait le géné, il voulait sans cesse se touché le cou, mais semblait hésité à lâché une des deux mains. De toute façon, aucune d'elles n'auraient laissé filer les petits membres.

- Voilà donc l'arrogant Espada, Pedazo De Lagrima. Jubilait le monarque en tournant autour du nommer.

Cela donna une désagréable impression au Capitaine de la Division Zero : il avait l'impression de voir un chat tournant autour d'une sourie piéger. Il n'appréçiait vraiment pas de devoir participer à cette petite entrevue et avait l'impression que c'était le cas également d'autre Shinigami présent dans la petite salle.

- Alors, qu'a t il donc à dire ce si valeureu guerrier ? Ironisa leurs supérieur.

Il se pencha pour retiré les bandages qui entravers la bouche de l'Arrancar. Aucun son ne sembla vouloir s'échappé de ses lèvres habituellement ironique. C'était presque décevant mais parfaitement compréhensifs : le Roi avait un hotage de taille en la personne du petit garçon, jouer a l'arrogant, c'était mettre en danger l'enfant ...

- Nous voyons que tu es plus docile. Soupira avec satisfaction le monarque, relevant le visage du prisonnier vers lui. Enfin nous avons réussi à vous faire taire ...

- Nous n'avons pas élever les cochons ensembles ! Lâcha finalement le Secunda.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit "nous n'avons pas élever les cochons ensembles" ... Alors je ne vous permet pas de me tutoyer !

Isshin resta bouche bée devant la répartie du gosse, se demandant s'il n'était pas plus stupide que ce qu'on avait put imaginé et cela se confirma lorsqu'un sourire carnissier apparus sur le coin de ses lèvres. Finalement, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire qu'un enfant soit prissonnier ou non ...

- Vous pensiez que me capturer suffirer à me rabattre le clapet ? Vous foutez pas de moi ! Rien à foutre d'être entre vos mains ! Faites ce que vous voulez de moi ... J'attend, votre majester !

Son ton était clairement hostile et le Capitaine de la Division Zero devait l'admettre : cet enfant était peut être jeune et inexpérimenté, il n'en restait pas moins charismatique et il comprenait mieux pourquoi la plupart des Arrancars avaient suivit sa voie lorsque sept ans plus tôt, ils auraient put choisir d'abdiquer devant eux ... Ce gamin était fait pour commandé les hommes !

Cela ne plus pas au Roi qui donna un coup de pied au visage de l'Espada. Le pauvre s'écroula pathétiquement au sol et cela fit s'exclamé le petit garçon. Ses deux gardiennent furent surprise et ne purent le retenir. Il s'accroupit devant Pedazo en lançant un regard au Roi ... Qui semblait répugnié de le voir si proche de lui.

- Alors voilà a quoi ressemble un hybride. Nota t il inutilement. Tu n'a pas de trou dissimuler sous tes vêtements, Monstre ?

L'enfant ne dit absolument rien. Etait il terrifiait ou bien au contraire ... Etait il aussi arrogant que ne l'était son "protecteur" ? ... Non, attendez voir, il semblait en réalité que les rôles étaient inversé : l'enfant c'était mit entre l'Arrancar et le monarque ... Ou bien était ce une impression ?

- Pas la peine de lui parler, sa mère lui a interdit de parler au inconnu bizarre. Avoua l'Espada. Quand à toi, tu va voir la fesser que tu va t'prendre dès que j'ai les mains libres ! Je t'ai dit de partir !

- Désolé, tonton, mais j'pouvais pas te laisser tout seul ! Gémit le petit garçon. Faut toujours qu'on prenne soin de toi !

- Dit tout de suite que je suis négligeant !

- Oui, c'est ça ! Aller, tonton, soit gentil et dit plus rien !

Le petit garçon tapotta la tête de l'Arrancar comme s'il s'aggissait d'une petit chien, cela sembla grandement l'amusé tandit que le prisonnier était plus lasse que jamais. Il finit par reposser la tête contre le sol, ne pouvant de tout façon pas se relevé vus les nombreuses entraves.

L'enfant se leva pour faire face au Roi, semblant l'évaluer en silence et plus aucune parole ne fut prononcé. La tension sembla augmenté dans la petite pièce et un coup d'oeil rapide fit comprendre à Isshin que tout le monde stresser d'assisté à cet échange là, chacun sachant ce que le Monarque pensée de ses "créatures immondes" qui était né d'un union entre Arrancar et humain. Il les répugniés et avait hâte de les réduires à néants.

- Qu'est c'qui s'passe ? Demanda l'Espada, insensible au pression qui s'exercer autour de lui.

Son regard toujours voilé le rendait aveugle et pourtant, son petit pupille était plus en danger que jamais en cet instant car si le roi le décidé, il pouvait parfaitement tranché la tête du gamin. Il n'avait qu'a dégainée son sabre et fendre l'aire, rien de plus simple.

- Ren ? Appella Pedazo, s'impatientant grandement.

- Je ne vous laisserez pas lui faire le moindre mal ! Déclara le petit garçon.

L'Espada lança un vague "hein" qui exprimait parfaitement ce que ressentait la plupart des personnes présentes. Il était jeune mais semblait avoir aquis sans mal l'arrogance de ses aînées, pour le plus grand damne des Shinigami.

- Que vient tu de dire ? Grognia le Roi.

- Vous ne le toucherez pas !

- Ren, dit pas de bêtisse ! Paniqua Pedazo. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Il semblerait que votre protéger veuille vous protegez de notre mains ! Ironisa le monarque, grimaçant de dégoût et d'ironie.

- Je vous préviens : je ne pardonnerais à personne levant la mains sur lui !

- Encore des menaces ? Hurla leurs supérieur, sa pression augmentant brutallement. N'en avez vous pas marre de me mécontenté ? Je suis le Roi de la Soul Society et vous ... Vous ne devriez même pas existé ! Comment osez vous ...

L'énergie devint de plus en plus grande, une aura lumineuse se formant autour de lui. Sa puissance dégradant petit a petit le mobilier présent ainsi que les murs. Certain Vice-Capitaine eurent beaucoup de mal à tenir le coup, leurs supérieurs ne se rendant pas compte qu'il leur faisait plus de mal à eux qu'aux deux prisonniers. Ils n'étaient même pas touchés, protégés par leurs entraves !

- Je ne vous pardonnerez pas une insolence de plus !

Oseraient ils ? Franchiraient ils la ligne qui achéverait de mettre en colère le Roi de la Soul Society ? Isshin priait pour que l'affaire cesse là, sûrement inutilement vus le caractère bien particulier de ses deux êtres si particulier.

- Misérable créature ! Souffla l'homme en lançant un regard glacial à l'enfant. Jamais tu n'aurais dut naître, ton existence es un affront même à la vie ! Comment ta mère à t elle put accépté de mettre au mondre une immondice pareille ? Ne t'inquiéte pas, je vais arrangé cela ... Nous ne permettrons pas que tu puisse vivre ne serait ce qu'une minute de plus sur cette terre ! Nous ne pouvons pas réspiré le même aire qu'une créature aussi innoble que toi !

La lame fut tirer et le Secunda du comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passé, s'aggitant inutilement sur le sol.

- Vous êtes prévenus, Majesté ! Hurlait il. Levé la mains sur lui et vous le regretterez !

Isshin était partagé entre son devoir de Shinigami et celui de père, conscient que si Ichigo entendait parlé de cette affaire, jamais plus il ne ferrait confiance en ceux qui assisté et n'esquissait pas le moindre geste ... Il finit par se levé, mais c'était déjà trop tard, la lame s'approchant inexorablement vers sa cible ...

* * *

Autre part, c'était un autre genre de scène qui se dérouler : Tatsuki tentait veinement d'échapper à la prise que Starrk avait sur elle alors que lui même était tiraillé par le désire de se rendre à Soul Society pour pouvoir réclamer la chaire de sa chaire car le verdicte était tombé : il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de Pedazo ou même de Ren sur Terre.

- Mais lâche moi ! Grondé la jeune femme, oubliant qu'elle était en talon aiguil et en tailleur. Mon bébé es là bas ! Je dois aller le sauvée !

- Y aller précipitament ne servira à rien, Tatsuki, mon ange, je t'en supplis. Gémit le Primera. Reprend ton calme.

Si cela n'était pas suffisant, Kenpachi déboula dans la pièce armée et fins près pour la bataille, il haussa les sourcils en voyant que personne n'était près dans la petite salle et comprit que tout cela venait du fait que personne ne semblait apte à calmer la mère de famille. Un lâcha un grondement de bête qui attira l'attention de tout le monde et même de la furie.

- Qu'est c'que tu branle, gonzesse ? Va te changé, si tu va dans cette tenue et que t'utilise tes techniques, tu va te retrouvé à poil ! En même temps, sa sera efficace : les Shinigami vont resté planté comme des ânes à te mater et t'aura plus qu'à les tabassés !

- Pervers ! Lâcha t elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Bon, maintenant que t'es calmé, on va pouvoir se préparé ! Alors, Kuchiki, t'es des notres j'paris ?

En effets, le noble avait enfiler son uniforme des Armées de Las Noches ce qui étonna grandement Aizen et Ichimaru, les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard surprit. Le noble n'était pas le seul à s'être préparer à la bataille à venir, ainsi Starrk vit Renji, Uryû et même Erwan et Taisuru qui pourtant ne semblaient plus porté le Secunda dans leurs coeurs ...

- Hé, attendez deux secondes ! Lâcha Starrk en les regardants tous. Vous foutez quoi là ?

- Cela me parait évident : nous n'avons jamais laissé nos alliés courire un telle risque. Avoua Kuchiki, resserant sa ceinture autour de son hakama. Nous allons leurs portés secours !

- Kuchiki, depuis quand donnez vous des ordres ? Demanda Aizen avec irritation.

- Escusez moi, Seigneur Aizen, nous ne pouvons tout de même pas resté les bras croissés.

- Il n'es même pas sûr qu'ils aient étés emprisonner ...

- Alors où sont ils ? Hurla Tatsuki avec impatience.

Starrk pouvait sentir le coeur de sa bien aimée battre dans sa poitrine de façon alarmante et lui même se demandé comment il pouvait resté aussi stoïque : sa progéniture était sans doute en danger et lui, il restait là ... Attendant patiement que leur Seigneur prennent de bonne décision, mais le brun semblait hésité, la situation lui échappant.

Il se détourna pour réfléchir possément et personne ne reprit la parole, on n'entendait plus que les froissements de tissus indiquant que certain arranger leurs uniformes ou bien le cliquetis des armés qui vibraient d'impatience de combattre ...

Lilinette lui attrappa le bras, essayant de le calmé en lui faisant part de ses sentiments sereins ... Elle était elle aussi impatiente de combattre leurs ennemis, mais réussissait à s'imprignier d'un calme en se souvenant de ce monde vide où ils avaient du patienté en se demandant chaque jour si l'âme soeur allait bien ou non ... C'était ce qu'elle avait aquis là bas ... Et il fut plus serein, embrassant le front de Tatsuki.

- N'oublions pas que nos ennemis ne savent pas que nous somme de retour. Rappella le brun. Nous dévoilé trop tôt serait une grave erreur. Il faut que nous trouvions une solution d'autant que nous ne pourrons pas accédé facilement au Seireitei ...

- On a déjà une solution pour ça. Rappella Yoruichi avec un sourire carnissier.

- Alors qu'est c'qu'on attend ? S'impatienta Tatsuki. Laissez moi retrouvé mon bébé !

Comment la calmée ? Il n'en savait rien du tout, n'ayant jamais eu affaire à cette femme alors qu'elle était dans cet état. Un mur explosa et celui qui jusqu'à cet instant avait été discret, se manifesta enfin ... Il était à l'entré de la pièce, la porte n'ayant pas survéccus au coup pas plus que les colonnes de bétons à cotés de lui, à l'endroit même où son poing l'avait rencontré, s'enfonçant comme un couteau s'enfoncerait dans du beurre ...

Grimmjow était jusqu'alors restait d'un calme alarmant, n'étant pas du genre à admettre qu'on puisse faire du mal à sa moitiée. Beaucoup avaient craint sa réaction tardive quand à l'annonce de la capture de son Secunda et du petit garçon, mais plutôt que d'explosé en vocifération, il c'était tue et son énergie avait diminuer au point de devenir inexistance. Une bombe à retardement qui finirait par exploser à un moment, voilà ce que tout le monde c'était dit et ... L'explosion semblait très proche.

- Tatsuki, j'le dirais pas deux fois, calme toi ! Lâcha t il sur un ton menaçant.

Mais incroyablement calme ... Jamais Starrk ne c'était attendus à une telle prise de position venant de cet homme si pourtant si impulsif et c'était pourtant un fait : Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Sexta Espada ... Resonnait la jeune femme qui fut si choquer de le voir agir ainsi qu'elle en resta bouche bée, cessant de se débattre.

- Aizen, t'es conscient que j'peu pas laisser Pedazo entre leurs mains trop longtemps ? Demanda le bleuté, se tournant vers le brun. Décide toi vite sur ce qu'on doit faire ou j'te garantis que j'tiendrais pas longtemps !

- Je reste séptique face à ton calme. Avoua le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive exactement ?

- Son gamin ma promis qu'il laisserait personne faire mal à Pedazo et j'le crois ! Avoua le Sexta.

- Grimmjow, Ren es un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes ! Rappella Renji.

- Ce gamin es un hybride et j'crois bien que l'môme, il peu lire dans l'avenir alors j'lui fait confiance, s'il croit pouvoir protégé Pedazo jusqu'à ce qu'on aille les sauvés, j'le crois sur parole !

- Que vient tu de dire ? Demanda surprit Aizen. Ren ? Lire dans l'avenir ?

- J'dis pas que c'est pas un menteur, mais ce matin, en partant à l'école, il m'a promit de prendre soin de Pedazo quand les "autres" viendrais le cherché ... J'suis sûr que c'est pour ça que Ren c'est fait prendre ...

- Mais c'est un bébé ! Protesta Tatsuki. Il ne pourra rien faire contre nos ennemis ...

- Tu t'trompe, ton bébé ... J'suis sûr qu'il peu protéger Pedazo ... Mais j'te fais la promesse de faire regrettait à ces mecs d'avoir oser le prendre en hotage ! J'vais leurs faire regrettait d'avoir eu cette mauvaise idée !

* * *

La lame acheva de fendre l'aire et la tension dans la pièce était à son comble alors qu'un objet volait dans les aires. Il finit sa course, se plantant au pied même de Samasu dont les yeux écarquillés avait du mal à comprendre comment une telle chose avait put se produire : la lame du zanpakuto de son père c'était brisé avant même d'avoir froller le petit garçon qui n'avait même pas esquisser le moindre mouvement de terreur ...

Il n'avait pas bouger d'un poil, se contentant de fixait le Roi et l'héritier avait pensé à tord que c'était par ce qu'il ne se doutait pas que sa mort était proche et serait fulgurante, mais en le voyant dresser et indémne, l'enfant du Roi se mit à douté comme son père d'ailleurs. Le Monarque recula d'un pas, son regard posé sur sa lame briser, ne comprennant pas qu'une telle chose puisse arrivé.

- Ce n'es pas avec cette lame que vous pourrez me tuer. Avoua l'enfant en pointant le manche devenus inutile. Vous vous êtes trompé ...

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Gronda le Roi, ses yeux écarquiller se possant sur Ren.

Pedazo De Lagrima se mit à rire si brutalement que certain sursautèrent, ne s'y attendant pas, son rire carnissier contraster totalement avec la scène se déroulant autour de lui. Il se cambré de temps en temps, terrasser par son fou rire qui donna l'impression qu'il en avait perdut la raison et tout le laisser pensée. Incapable de se stopper et personne n'ossant plus approché des deux prisonniers, il lui fallut un petit moment avant qu'il ne se calme et même encore là, son sourire ironique laisser un arrière goûts d'insatisfaction à l'heritier du Roi.

- Alors, que dites vous de ça, Votre Majesté ? Cracha t il, se libérant de son venin. Je n'oublie pas ce que vous venez de faire ... Je vous avez dit que je ne vous pardonnerais pas si vous leviez la mains sur lui ...

- Pedazo, c'est pas marrant ! Protesta l'enfant. De toute façon, je t'ai dis de te taire ! Aller, plus un mot !

- Depuis quand un p'tit morpion peu m'donner des ordres ?

- Depuis que je suis le seul à pouvoir te sortir de là ? Proposa l'enfant l'aire pensif. Je crois que je suis le seul à pouvoir les empêchés de mettre la mains sur toi pour le moment ! Ne t'inquiéte pas, je vais te protéger !

La perspective de voir un enfant protégant l'Espada semblait tellement stupide d'autant que le petit garçon avait son énergie spirituelle était scéller et pourtant, Samasu se sentait mal à l'aise à la perspective de le savoir si proche : les armes ne semblaient pas pouvoir le touché et quand était il des techniques de Kido ? Le regard de l'héritier se posa sur le bout de lame brisé planté dans le sol, comprenant que si celle ci n'avait put touché le gamin, un sort n'aurait pas plus d'effets que cela, mais pourquoi ?

Quelqu'un provoqua du remu menage à l'entré de la pièce sans l'accord de personne, c'était le Capitaine Kurotsuchi qui lança un regard circulaire à la petite assemblée et cela fit grincé les dents du Commandant des Armées qui n'appréciaient guére les initiatives.

- Alors, puis je m'occupé d'examié avec plus de soin ce fabuleu petit spécimen ? Demanda avec impatience le scientifique. J'ai hâte de pouvoir examiné cette fabuleuse créature qui promet d'être intéressante !

- Trouver un moyen de le détruire ! Hurla le Roi avec mécontentement en se tournant vers l'enfant. Tu gagne un peu de temps, mais ton heure approche ... Profite bien de tes derniers instants !

- Ce n'es pas en voulant me détruire que vous y arriverait ! Avoua franchement le petit Ren. Ce n'es pas suffisant ... Encore en faut il le pouvoir et c'est ce qui vous manque ...

Son arrogance était incroyable, comment pouvait il croire à une telle fable ? Ne se rendait il pas compte de l'absurdité de ses paroles ? L'imbécile, même s'ils ne semblait pas capable de le tuer pour le moment, il finirait bien par trouver le moyen de lui faire du mal ...


	26. Chapitre 25 : Une étoile fillante

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?),Aizen + Byakuya (?) Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Donc, vous avez eu la réaction de Tatsuki ... Hé hé hé hé ... Un peu moins violente que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, hein ? Mais j'pouvais pas détruire le manoir du pauvre Ryuuken ! Il a asser souffer comme cela, vous ne croyez pas ?

Enfin, bref, aller, j'vais pas vous embêtez plus longtemps ... Quoi que, j'aimerais bien qu'on me mette quelques commentaires : je ne sais absolument pas si vous aimez ou pas et ça m'aide pas trop car la seule façon que j'aurais de devenir meilleur, c'est comme me dise ce qui va ou ce qui ne va pas (surtout la deuxième option) alors moi, j'attend plus que vos avis ! ^^

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils n'avait pas porté les uniforme des Armées de la Cour tous en même temps, certain devant assurée leurs arrières pour leurs "doubles vies", mais aujourd'hui, les choses changés : le maximum de personne participerait à cette "attaque surprise". Ils avaient juste besoin de vérifier une seule chose et cela conscerné Rei : savait on à quoi ressemblait la jeune femme ou bien non ?

Renji, comme beaucoup d'autre, cherché la réponse, le problème était que leurs "prisonniers de guerre" semblaient introuvable : Akon et Aikawa étaient abonné au grand absent, ayant sans doute profité de la panique pour se balader dans le manoir. L'Arrancar ressera l'obi de son Hakama, continuant de fouiller les pièces une à une et lorsqu'il tomba sur les prisonniers, il fut heureu et mécontant : Arisawa était là avec sa petite fille et son visage était livide. Sei continuait de pleuré tandis que Mika tentait de rassuré Chiyo.

- Ookami ! Lâcha le jeune homme, rassuré.

Il se tue cependant, l'aire surprit face à la nouvelle apparence de Renji qui n'était plus dans son gigai, ses tatouages, son masque et jusqu'à son trou d'Hollow était parfaitement visible aux yeux du jeune homme qui semblait de plus en plus troublé.

- Ho, grand-frère, rassure toi, j'ai expliquer certaine chose à ce jeune homme. Avoua Akon avec son aire indéchiffrable.

- Et tu peu m'dire c'que tu lui à sortis ? Demanda en retour le cramoisi, suspitieux.

- Que j'étais prisonnier depuis quelques années, qu'Aikawa venait juste d'être capturé et que j'aimerais bien étudié son cas par ce qu'il fait un sujet d'expérimentation incroyable ! D'ailleurs, sa fille aussi es particulière !

- Ok ... Arisawa, j'admet qu'ils sont tout les deux prisonniers, mais ... Heu ... T'a pas à t'inquiété ... On les traites bien !

- Pardon ? S'étrangla l'humain l'aire de plus en plus inquiet.

Son regard se posa sur sa petite fille, il devait se demandait ce qui pouvait bien arrivait autour de lui et Renji se demanda s'il avait réellement le temps de tout expliqué au frère de Tatsuki mais il n'en était pas sûr ... Se frottant la nuque, il tenta de trouvé des mots qui expliquerait tout rapidement ...

- Vous êtes les ennemis de Kurosaki, c'est ça ? Interroga t il.

- Ouais, même si on le considére pas vraiment comme telle. Avoua Renji. En fait, celui qu'on combat, c'est plutôt son supérieur ... Ecoute, tu à bien comprit que là, Pedazo c'est fait avoir ... Et que le temps nous es compté, alors, est ce qu'on peu parler de tout cela à notre retour ?

- Est ce qu'on es considérait comme des prisonniers ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Si tu veux, tu peu partir d'ici, mais je te le conseille pas ... Nos ennemis vont sans doute essayé de se servir de toi une nouvelle fois alors, reste en sécurité dans le manoir.

- Mais pourquoi on se sert de moi ? Je comprend pas ... Ca a un rapport avec la disparition de Tatsuki ?

- Tout a un rapport avec elle. Avoua franchement Renji.

Il paraissait surprit et finit par se rassoir, l'aire lasse. Que pouvait il dire de plus ? Profitant de ses quelques secondes, le cramoisi se tourna vers Aikawa qui était assit auprès de Sei. Son visage exprimer son incapacité à pouvoir réagir normalement face à cette crise de larme, il devait vouloir consoler l'enfant, mais était perdus. Renji prend le temps de caresser rapidement les cheveux de Sei.

- Aikawa, j'ai une question à te posé : est ce que les armées de la cour se souvienne du visage de Rei ? Demanda t il.

- Je ne crois pas, cela fait plus de mille ans que personne ne l'a revus. Avoua le Capitaine. Certain se souviennent sans doute de son visage, mais la plupart l'ont oubliée ... Comme moi ... D'autant que tout le monde à supposer qu'elle était morte ...

- Très bien, on trouvera quelque chose pour dissimuler cela ! Tu sais, si tu veux la consolée, il te suffit de la prendre dans tes bras en lui assurant que tout ira bien ... Rien de bien compliquée ...

- La prendre dans mes bras ? Répéta incertain le Shinigami. Je suis pourtant votre ennemi ...

- Mais tu éprouve tout de même le besoin de la consolée ... Finalement, tu es plus humains encore que je l'imaginée ! Sei, ne t'inquiéte pas, on va cherché ton frère, aller, séche tes larmes ! Tu es plus forte que ça ...

La petite fille reniffla, tentant de retenir ses larmes, mais cela semblait plus fort qu'elle et Renji ce dit que cela ne venait pas que de la peur qu'elle pouvait éprouvé à la capture de son frère mais plutôt au fait qu'il s'aggisait là de la toute première fois qu'ils étaient séparés par une dimension ... Le lien était si fort entre eux deux ...

- Dit moi, Ookami ...

- Abarai, mon vrais nom es Abarai Renji et comme tu peu le constaté, je n'ai rien d'humain. Reprit l'Arrancar avec un sourire ironique.

- Qu'est ce que tu es alors ?

- Hé bien, c'est super compliqué à expliqué mais ... J'suis l'époux d'Uryû !

Le jeune homme haussa fortement les sourcils. C'était la technique imparable de l'Octavo : dévié le sujet pour faire taire ses interlocuteur. Oui, c'était sans doute lâche, mais quand on a pas le temps, on a pas le temps ! Dieu seul savait ce que leurs ennemis pouvaient bien faire à Pedazo ou au petit Ren et rien que d'y pensé, cela donner des frissons au cramoisi qui repoussa ses pensées.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé, faisant sursauté Renji et tout les autres. Tatsuki se dirigea sans la moindre hésitation vers sa fille, la prenant dans ses bras, n'en pouvant sans doute plus de laisser sa fille pleurée. Dire que cette puissante combattante ne pouvait résisté au pleure d'une toute petite fille, c'était vraiment ... Adorable ?

- Tatsuki ? Hurla le jeune frère de la femme.

- Désolé, Masatoki, je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliqué. Avoua t elle franchement. Peut tu prendre soin de ma fille ?

- Ta fille ? Sei es ta fille ? Alors, Ren es aussi ...

- Oui, je t'expliquerais tout à mon retour mais là, j'dois aller sauvée mon bébé ...

- Tu reviendra vraiment ?

Comment en être sûr ? Le combat semblait inégale vus qu'Aizen et son groupe devait resté en retrait pour cet affrontement : garder le secret du retour de leurs Seigneur était une prioritée absolue et cela le mécontenté en premier vus que Kuchiki était toujours décidé à aller en première ligne ...

- Bien sûr qu'ils reviendront ! Lâcha Mikazuki avec un petit sourire. Ren m'a dit qu'ils reviendront tous alors ce sera le cas ... En tout cas, c'est sûr : la prochaine foi qu'il me demande de me marier avec lui, j'accépterais ! Ren es plus courageux que je le croyais !

* * *

La Soul Society n'avait pas changé depuis le départ de Yoruichi, en réalité, malgrès les siécles qui passait le temps semblait s'être arrêté et c'était parfaitement compréhensible, l'évolution avait cessé sans que personne ne puisse expliqué pourquoi. Certaine technologie avait évolué comme les moyens de communications, mais pour le reste, tout c'était figer.

Le regard de la tannée regarder autour d'elle, redécouvrant ce monde qui lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une pièce au mur de bois, la porte coulissante derrière lesquels se trouvés ses alliés et faite de patte à papier semblait bien fragile, mais en même temps, c'était ce monde, c'est manière un peu ancienne, qui lui manquait le plus au sein du manoir si moderne d'Ishida.

- Te rend tu compte que la personne que tu compte aller aidé et également résponsable de la mort de ton éleve favorite : Soi Fon ? Demanda son hôte avec ironie.

- C'est ce qui arrive pendant les guerres. Soupira Yoruichi. Les ennemis deviennent ami et les amis s'avèrent être nos ennemis. Je me devait de protéger cette enfant ... Tu savais ce que lui réserverait les Armée de la Cour en apprenant son état ...

- Elle aurait put caché la nature du père de l'enfant, non ?

- Vus son caractére, elle aurait plutôt hurlé haut et fort qui il était ...

- Bon, et alors ? Une qui meurt parmis plusieurs centaine de millier de personne, j'vois pas où es le problème !

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Cette gamine es pas comme les autres ! Dès que j'les rencontré, j'ai compris qu'elle pouvait avoir la force de changé le monde et elle l'a fait : elle es devenus la première à porter en elle l'enfant d'un "Hollow" ...

- Vite suivit par une de ses amies, à croire qu'elles sont facilement en cloque, non ?

Yoruichi soupira, se passant une mains sur la nuque en se demandant si son "hote" n'était pas entrain de se foutre d'elle et volontairement en plus ... Elle finit par se dire qu'elle tentait juste de la provoquée, ne comprenant sans doute pas le choix qu'elle avait fait en suivant Aizen.

Comment pouvait elle faire pour la convaincre ? Peut être qu'en réalitée, il n'y avait pas moyen ? Mais c'était la seule manière d'y parvenir : ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se reposé sur elle pour parvenir à franchir le bouclier protégeant le Seireitei ... Sinon, ils pouvaient toujours tentés la manière forte en allant s'attaqué aux portes, mais là ... Se serait trop flagrant ...

Quoi qu'en réalité, là aussi ce n'était pas une entrée très discrète et cela rappellerait forcément des choses à d'ancien Capitaine.

- Alors, compte tu nous aider, Kakaku ? Demanda avec impatience Yoruichi.

La mancho assise devant elle frappa sa pipe pour en faire tomber le tabac usé au sol. Son visage n'exprimait rien de bien particulier, pas de contentement à voir une ancienne amie, mais pas de mécontentement non plus, preuve qu'elle était resté neutre dans cette guerre.

- Si je vous aide, j'deviendrais officiellement l'ennemi de la Soul Society et le Roi me fera exécuté ! Répliqua l'ébène avant de soupiré. Ma famille à déjà asser souffert comme cela, notre réputation es au plus bas ...

- Nous vous protégerons ! Assura Yoruichi. De toute façon, tu doit bien comprendre que la fin de la Soul Society telle que nous la connaissons es proche. Lorsqu'Aizen aura vaincus le Roi ...

- S'il réussit à le vaincre ...

- Ceux qui l'auront aidée seront récompensé ... Tu devrais y réfléchir ...

- Ecoute, j'doute pas que tu y crois vraiment, mais moi, j'peu pas croire à une telle chose ...

- Alors ne crois pas en lui, crois en moi ! Soit sympa ... Ou bien j'te laisse discuté seule à seule avec la mère du môme emprisonner et autant te dire que là ... Tu va pas aimée du tout ! Ou bien j't'envois le père ? ...

- Bon, ok, mais cette fois, j'ai aucune envie que se soit mon frère qui vous accompagne ! Décida t elle finalement, se levant. J'vais venir avec vous ! J'pourrais toujours tenté de dire que vous m'avez retenus en hotage ou un truc du genre !

Yoruichi sourit, satisfaite par cette réponse.

* * *

Même s'ils étaient près à beaucoup de chose, cela n'était pas du tout du goûts de Kakaku qui fixait avec des yeux écarquillé le groupe de personne prête à pénétrer au sein même du Seireitei et la première pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit était ... "mais comment j'vais faire pour tous les trimballer" ...

Orihime, Arisawa, Kuchiki, Abarai, Uryû, deux Espada dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom ainsi que deux fraccions et Shuhei et une autre Arrancar à petite taille. Un petit groupe ? Ca ? Ho, oui, ils n'étaient que onze, rien de plus ! Mais oui, ce n'était pas grand chose pour la jeune femme qu'était la déscendante des Shiba ... Mais quand même ... Pourrait elle y parvenir ? Elle se doutait que la présence des deux anciennes "âmes errantes" l'aiderais, ils avaient sans doute déjà expliqué les basses de se transport si particulier ...

- Ok, et c'est donc tout ce beau monde que tu veux que j'fasse entré à la Soul Society. Gronda t elle contre son amie. Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu veux pas ajouté la Onzième Division toute entière, tant qu'on y es ?

- Je le savais que c'était trop nombreu ! Gémit le fraccion garçon. On retourne au manoir ? Izuru me manque ... J'veux le retrouvé ...

- Nous somme sur le point d'attaqué nos ennemis et tu ne pense qu'au Sexe ? Lâcha surprise l'Arrancar un peu à part. Habama ! Soit un peu sérieux ...

- Nous aurions bien limité le nombre, mais vus l'état des chose, je craint que nous ne puissions être moins que cela. Avoua le noble fugitif, géné.

- Ouais, c'est claire que sinon, vous seriez en sous nombre. Soupira t elle en vidant sa pipe et la remettant dans la poche de son obi. Ok, j'vais faire comme j'peu mais vous êtes complétement dingue de faire un truc pareille ... Enfin, vous auriez dut prendre Kenpachi plutôt que l'petit là !

Elle pointa du pouce le nommer Habama qui lâcha une petite exclamation d'indigniation, mais qu'il ne lui en veuille pas trop : elle le trouvait juste maigrichon comparai au célébre Capitaine Rebel et était persuadé qu'il aurait fait un plus grand massacre. Finalement, elle se fichait pas mal de qui allait venir, considérant ces derniers comme de la chaire fraiche qui ne tiendrait probablement pas le coup face au nombre élevé de leurs opposants.

Mais alors, pourquoi diable accéptait elle de les suivres ? Elle n'était pas sûr de le comprendre elle, c'était sans doute le fait de savoir Aizen de retour qui la motivé à les aidés ? Après tout, peut être que leurs plans actuelles n'était pas de sortir Pedazo de sa prison, mais juste de gagner un peu de temps pour qu'ils prépares l'attaque finale ? Elle n'était sûre de rien mais était prête à les suivres malgrès tout ...

Son regard se possa sur Yoruichi qui patientée simplement à cotés d'elle, une mains posés sur sa hanches, son visage exprimant une détermination qu'elle ne lui avait vus qu'en de rare occasion.

- Bonne chance à vous. Lâcha t elle finalement avant de tournée les talons pour repartir.

Alors, finalement, elle ne suivrait pas ses petites protégées ? Kakaku avait pensée qu'elle finirait par changés d'avis pour pouvoir être sûr que rien ne leurs arrive, mais finalement, non ... Elle devait avoir d'autre chose à faire pour le moment. Reportant son attention sur le petit groupe, elle constata qu'ils étaient tous près à y aller ... Leurs déterminations semblait inébranlable et les voir aussi motivés avait quelques choses d'énergissant ...

- J'éspére que vous êtes tous prés ... Par ce que j'ai bien l'impression qu'on va vous acceuillir de façon magistral ...

- Il ne nous attendent sûrement pas si tôt. Assura Kuchiki avec un sourire étrange au coin des lèvres. Je vais leurs faire regretter de s'en être prit à ma famille ...

Alors, ainsi donc, le noble ne considérait plus son ancienne famille comme telle et avait il choisi les Arrancars ? Il avait véccus sept ans avec eux, même si la Soul Society acussé leurs ennemis d'avoir manipulé Byakuya Kuchiki, ils auraient beaucoups de mal à lui faire entendre raison maintenant ... Plus jamais il ne serait l'allié des Shinigami ...

* * *

Ichigo avait été designié comme étant l'un des goélier devant excorter leurs "prisonniers" et chaque nouveau pas qui l'approché de la zone où il devait les accompagniée était une véritable torture pour lui qui avait encore beaucoup de mal à pardonner les trahisson de l'Arrancar, ne se souvenant que trop bien qu'il était une des causes du départ d'Orihime et de certain de ses autres amis ...

L'enfant avait beau être escorté, lui ne semblait pas se rendre compte du danger qu'il encourait, le rouquin ne sentant que trop bien l'hostilité que les autres avaient pour lui. Il ressemblait énormément à sa mère, mais cela s'arrêté au phisique, pour le reste, il semblait plus délicat, voir serein.

Accroché à son celui qu'il disait "protégé", il surveillait les Shinigami, les regardant tour à tour. Se croyait il réellement capable de protéger l'Espada s'ils décidaient de le tué dans la seconde ? Certain semblaient le croire et c'est sans doute pourquoi Shuiro était également là, son regard examinant l'enfant comme s'il le craigniait plus encore que l'Espada ... Qu'avait il bien pus se passé dans la petite salle de réunions ? Dieu seul le savait ...

- Dit tonton, on pourra aller voir au ciné le film de zombie ? Demanda Ren sur un ton enfantin.

- Qui t'a fait voir une film d'horreur toi ?

- Habama ! Il voulait nous jouer un mauvais tour, mais on a pas eu peur, c'est même lui qui à eu le plus peur !

- Décidément, il se fait avoir à ses propres pièges celui là !

- Bah, j'crois qu'en fait, il a joué la comédie : il en a profité pour se glisser dans la chambre de tonton Izuru ...

- Quoi ? S'écria Rangiku en se rapprochant. Izuru ? Izuru Kira ?

- Oui ! Lui et tontont Habama, ils essayent d'avoir des bébés, mais sa marche pas entre garçon, dommage non ?

- Ren, cela ne leurs plaira pas si tu parle de leurs histoires à des ennemis. Soupira Peazo. Enfin, je vais faire passer l'envie à Habama de vous jouer de mauvais tour comme ça ...

Ils paraissaient si proche l'un de l'autre et sans doute Pedazo avait il jouer les pères de substitutions pour les enfants née, le vrais ayant été emprisonner dans la dimenssion Royal. Le jeune homme essaya d'imaginé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'autre enfant, celui d'Orihime. Il se souvint des deux autres petites filles présentes, sachant que c'était l'une de celle ci ...

- Pedazo, les petites doivent être en sécuritée maintenant. Déclara t il. Tu peu me dire laquel était la fille d'Inoue ?

- Pourquoi j'le ferais ? Répliqua le nommer en se stoppant net, se tournant vers lui en se fillant au son de sa voie. Tu es un ennemi, non ? Si je te dis qui c'était, vous pourrez mettre un visage sur ses traits juvénil ...

- Tes amis la mettront en sécuritée et ne prendront sans doute plus jamais le risque de la laissée sortir. J'ai envie de savoir ... Dit moi laquelle était la fille d'Orihime ...

Les gardes qui les accompagniés semblaient irrité par ce qui arrivait, mais laissèrent faire, se jettant simplement des regards interrogateurs. Shuiro se contenta de croissé les bras sur son torse, toujours aussi pensif, mais n'intervint pas pour pressé le pas ...

- C'était la petite de droite, celle aux yeux vert. Avoua finalement l'Arrancar. Elle s'appelle Mikazuki quand a la troisième petite fille, c'était Sei ... La jumelle de Ren ...

- Quoi ? S'offusqua Tetsuo. Tu veux dire qu'en réalitée ... Les deux filles ? On aurait put mettre la mains sur les autres hybrides sans mal ?

Ce n'était pas cela le plus important pour le rouquin qui avait toujours beaucou de mal à réaliser que ses amies puissent avoir accépté de mettre au monde de telle créature ... Sauf que l'enfant présent là semblait tout à fait normal ... Tout comme lui même d'ailleur car il était lui même un hybride ...

- Oui, vous auriez put mettre la mains sur elles. Soupira Pedazo. Décidément, je ne regrette pas d'être un ennemi ... Vous avez perdus toute vos valeurs morals ...

- Je n'ai pas perdus mes valeurs ! Répliqua froidement Ichigo.

- Tu t'es juste vendus pour être sûr de pouvoir te venger, c'est claire que c'est plus "honnorable" ainsi, n'est ce pas ?

- Ho, une étoile fillante ! Lâcha le petit garçon.

Il montra quelque chose à laquel Ichigo ne porta aucune attention, se concentrant sur l'Arrancar qui venait de trouver son point faible : savoir qu'il travailler pour les Armées de la Cour alors qu'il n'avait pas le même genre de principe et qu'il avait même tendance à être contre leur idée ... Mais il n'avait pas le choix : qu'aurait il put faire seul contre les armées entières d'Aizen ?

Attrappant les bandages qui entraver son torse, il l'attira vers lui, même s'il était conscient qu'il ne le voyait, se rapprochement lui semblait indispensable ...

- Me laissez vous le choix ? Cracha t il. Je ne suis pas idiot ! A moi tout seul, je ne peu rien faire contre vous !

- A une époque, tu soulevais les montagnes ! Rappella cruellement l'Espada. Le jour où tu es venus cherché Orihime, tu étais près à venir seul !

- J'étais jeune et naïf à l'époque ! Entre temps, je me suis rendus compte que le monde n'était pas aussi agréable que je le croyais ! Tout n'es pas blanc ... Toi, par exemple ... Innocent petit fraccion ne faisant que suivre ta maîtresse ! Tu a tout détruis par ta seule présence !

- Dit moi, Ichigo, lorsque Grimmjow à remis la mains sur moi, a tu décidé de ton coté de me venir en aide ?

Le rouquin garda le silence, sachant intérieurement que ce n'était pas le cas : à cette époque, il commençait à ressentir de la jalousie pour cet personne, croyant que c'était lui qui entravé le coeur même d'Orihime. Il c'était trompé ... Et pourtant, il continuait de considérait Pedazo comme le premier résponsable de toute ses trahissons qui c'était succédait les unes après les autres ...

- Hé, tonton, fait un voeux ! Insista Ren, tirant le bas de l'uniforme du Secunda. Y a une étoile filante !

- Mais, on es pas en plein jour ? Demanda incertain Pedazo.

- Si, mais y a vraiment une étoile là !

Intriguet par ce que disait l'enfant, Ichigo releva le visage et ce qu'il vit l'emplis d'incrédulité : une étoile était belle et bien entrain de se diriger vers eux ! Une gigantesque étoile qui lui rappella quelque chose de son passé lointain ... Lorsqu'il avait envahis la Soul Society mais c'était impensable : Shiba n'aurait jamais accépté d'aider les Arrancar à venir délivrer l'un des leurs ...

Et pourtant, c'était le cas : une boule formé d'énergie venait de percuté de plein fouet le bouclier du Seireitei. Le choc fut d'une incroyable intensité et bientôt, les cloches retentirent, signalant l'intrusion a venir ...

- Qu'est c'que c'est ? S'enquit Pedazo.

- C'est l'étoile : elle percute le dome. Avoua Ren. Qu'est c'qui s'passe Tonton ?

Sans perdre une second, Ichigo attrappa l'Espada au bras, comprenant qui arrivait là mais ne pouvant se l'expliqué. Il ne pouvait pas les laissais le récupérer ... Pas cette foi ! Il avait encore beaucoup de chose à lui faire dire ...


	27. Chapitre 26 : Ennemi ou non ?

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?),Aizen + Byakuya (?) Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Les choses sérieuses vont débuté ... Ou pas ? ... Enfin, je crois que je peu le dire : BASTON ! Aller quoi, enfin ... Non ? ... On verra bien ...

Ayant actuellement beaucoup de travail à effectué, il se pourrait bien que je loupe certaine des prochaines dates de publications et je m'en excuse, mais voilà ... En plus, je couve quelque chose alors j'vais peut être aller cher le médecin, mais j'pense que c'est juste cette nouvelle idée de fic qui me pompe toute mon énergie ... Pourquoi ? Par ce qu'elle arrive même à s'initier pendant mes formations ! ... On en parlera un jour, mais pour le moment, je compte bien finir certaine fic que les lecteurs attendents telles SP ou la fin d'Heartessly 4 ! ... Non ?

Aller, bonne lecture !

PS : il risque de ne pas y avoir de chapitre la semaine prochaine : je travaille sur les cadeau de Noël ... Alors, cela vous dérange t il de ne pas avoir de chapitre ? ... En même temps, vus le manque de rev que j'ressois en ce moment, j'me dis que c'est pas si grave si j'loupe quelques semaines de publication ... XD

* * *

Le groupe qui envahissait actuellement le Seireitei n'était pas des plus minces et c'était sans doute pourquoi dès le départ, ils avaient décidés de se séparé ... Volontairement ... Et des groupes plus ou moins égale c'était formée, certain là pour faire du bruit et attiré l'attention avant de disparaître pour qu'un autre groupe puisse faire parler d'eux et ainsi laisser plus de chance à cette expédition improvisé ...

Uryû se retrouvait tout naturellement avec son Espada et le Septima, Kuro. Tatsuki, Orihime, Lana et Hisagi formaient le second groupe, Taisuru, Habama, Erwan et Rita le troisième. Rei, dissimulée par un simple masque, était accompagnier de Kakaku et Byakuya formait à lui seul le dernier groupe ...

Dès que le bouclier fut franchi, ils provoquèrent d'eux même leur séparations, s'écartant les uns des autres en restant groupée selon les choix et cela rappella au quincy beaucoup de souvenir. Renji s'accroché à lui pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre et la projection qui s'en suivit fut incroyablement puissante et l'atterissage ... Fut bien moins catastrophique que quelques années plus tôt ...

Osant ouvrir les yeux, le ténébreu constata qu'il était sur l'épaule de son maître qui le tenait fermement et pour cause : des shinigamis étaient déjà présent, mais leurs mains tremblé sur leurs sabres, comprenant qu'ils avaient en face d'eux deux Espada. Même si les forces étaient inégale entre les Armées de la Cour et celle d'Aizen, les force du Seireitei étaient supérieur en nombre, mais de simple petit solda ne pouvait strictement rien faire contre des créatures si puissantes ...

- Carnage ? Proposa Kuro avec un sourire malsain sur le coin des lèvres.

- On es pas là pour ça ! Protesta Uryû avec agacement. N'oubliait pas notre ojectifs !

- Sa nous empêche pas de pouvoir trancher quelques corps en deux, non ?

L'intimidation était sans doute le meilleur atout de Kuro, beaucoup apprenait à le craindre à cause de son manque de subtilité qui lui faisait dire sans le moindre détour chacune de ses envis. Ses paroles heurent un effets incroyable sur la plupart des personnes présentes car chacun recula d'un pas, ne voulant pas être la première victime de cette créature qui fut satisfaite par la peur qu'il inspirait ...

Renji le posa enfin à terre, dégainant son zanpakuto, près à attaqué quiconque oserait s'en prendre à eux. Faisant apparaître son arc, Uryû tenta d'évalué le lieu où ils se trouvaient approximativement, se souvenant de ce sa précédente visite au sein du Seireitei. Le monde des Shinigami était divisié en plusieurs part égale régit par les divisions, la Première Division se trouvait au centre de la ville des Dieux de la mort. Le reste était divisé comme l'était un cadrant de montre et chacun devait protégé un lieu ...

D'après ce qu'ils savaient, le Roi et les membres de la Division Zero se trouvaient dans la zone géré par la première division, chacune des Division pouvant leurs venir en aide en cas de besoin quand à eux, ils se trouvaient actuellement au sein de ce qui semblait être sous la juridiction de la Huitième Division ce qui n'était pas forcément une très bonne nouvelle : non loin de là se trouvait la neuvième division gérer par l'un des Shuiro ... Et l'un des Vizards, tout deux avaient de forte raison de leurs en vouloir ...

- On es loin de l'objectif ? Questionna l'Octava en se passant une mains dans les cheveux.

- Oui, trop, on va devoir espéré qu'un autre y parvienne, en attendant, on va devoir se contenté de tout démolir. Soupira le Quincy. Alors, tu te sens capable de détruire quelques batiments pour attiré l'attention ?

Son amant jetta un regard interogatif à Kuro dont le sourire ne fit que s'aggrandir d'avantage, comprenant sans mal qu'il serait mit à contribution pendant cette bataille, même s'il lui était interdit de massacrer les pauvres sbires ...

* * *

Le groupe presque exclusivement féminin formé par Orihime et ses allières les plus proche eurent beaucoup plus de chance que leur amis : elles étaient tombé dans la zone gérer par la Quatrième Division et avait rapidement trouvé le moyen de se dissimuler dans des arbres, faisant disparaître totalement leurs énergies spirituelles pour ne pas être repérer par les Shinigami.

Orihime soupira de soulagement lorsqu'un groupe de Shinigami passa sous leurs cachettes qui menacé de s'effondré sous leurs poids à tous. La jeune fille se mit à évaluer leurs situation, se demandant s'ils fallaient qu'ils réagissent comme Renji et son petit groupe qui semblait effectué un sacrée remus ménage d'après les énergies spirituelles qui se répercuté plus loin, mais repoussa cette idée ...

- On va faire comme eux. Décida la rousse. Je pense qu'on ne pourra de toute façon rien faire si on se lance à l'assaut de la prison ...

- Je confirme, même si sa me démange d'aller explosé la gueule à tout le monde ! Avoua Tatsuki avec un grognement. Comment on peu faire pour attiré l'attention à ton avis ?

- Evaluation rapide de la situation : mis en place du plan secondaire. Proposa Lana. Attaque de la porte provoquera panique ...

- Mais, et s'ils se trouvaient vraiment à la Seconde Division ? Interrogea Hisagi.

- Probabilité que ce fut le cas : nul ! Prisonnier sans doute transfert proche des puissantes unités ou déplacé vers lieux isolés.

La jeune femme aquiesça, se disant qu'ils devaient être à l'oppossé même de leurs positions actuelles : sans doute à la Douzième Division, les personnalités de la haute autorités devant craindre l'enfant qu'était Ren. Dans l'état actuelle, ils n'avaient pas le choix : attiré leurs adversaires semblait être la meilleure idée et elle alla donc naturellement dans cette direction ...

Sautant de sa cachette, elle attérie gracieusement devant un nouveau groupe de Shinigami et les pauvres sursautèrent de peur. Ils avaient raison de réagir ainsi : ils n'appartenaient pas à la quatrième Division et c'est sans doute pourquoi elle n'hésita pas à passer à l'attaque tout comme Tatsuki.

- A la porte Est ! Hurla t elle, donnant volontairement le lieu de leurs destinations à leurs ennemis.

Aucun des autres n'hésitèrent à entré dans son jeu, chacun prenant les armes. Orihime priait cependant pour ne pas tomber sur des Capitaines, n'ayant aucune envie qu'un véritable combat n'ai lieux. Elle voulait évitée, au possible, tout affrontement directe et même si cela risquer d'être dure, cela ne l'empêché pas d'espérer ...

* * *

D'un autre coté encore, le groupe feminin éprouvait quelques difficultés : Rei et Kakaku n'avaient pas eu de chance, entre Junshiro qui c'était mis sur leurs chemins et bien qu'elles aient réussis à lui échappé, la Céro utilisant toute ses capacités pour cela, ils n'avaient pas tardé à sentir l'approche d'un homme bien plus déterminé encore : Akira Shuiro ...

- T'es une Espada et t'a peur de l'affronté ? Gronda la Shiba mécontente.

- Je n'ai pas peur de l'affronté, j'ai peur que la véritée soit trop vite découverte. Avoua franchement l'ex-Shinigami. S'ils apprennaient trop tôt lle retour de mon maître de son exil forcé en terre sainte, ils se prépareraient mieux que cela ...

- C'est ce qui à toujours fait défaut au Shinigami : croire en leurs supériorités et ne jamais se remettre en question ...

- T'inquiéte, cette foi, ils risquent de tombé de haut : ceux de la porte Ouest ne devraient plus trop tardé à l'ouvrire et là, ça risque de pas être joyeux pour eux ...

- Pourquoi ça ? Questionna la noble déchut surprise.

- Faut faire du boucan pour provoquer le KO, non ? Bah y en a qui sont près à faire énormément de boucan ... J'parle bien sûr de Kenpachi De Zaraki qui à hâte de pouvoir taper du Shinigami !

- Hé, vous là, rendez vous ! Hurla un Shinigami qui les avaient repérée.

Pour leurs plus grand malheur, Shuiro n'était pas très loin et même si Rei réussis à assommer l'opportun du manche de son zanpakuto, beaucoup connaissait maintenant leurs position et en ferait sans doute profité leurs supérieurs. Le Capitaine provisoire de la Seconde Division ne tarda pas à se présenté à eux, arme dégainée ... Beaucoup disait que Pedazo lui ressemblait beaucoup mais elle ne trouvait aucun des nombreux trait du Secunda et au contraire ... Il devait bien plus ressemblait à sa mère ...

Il n'y eu aucun avertissement, aucune mise en garde, rien de tout cela : le Shuiro ne se formalisa pas des droits de l'Arrancar, l'attaquant directement pour la tuer, sa lame cherchant à atteindre ses points vitaux, mais elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser avoir aussi facilement et au contraire, esquivant avec agilitée, elle ne trouva aucun intérêt dans se combat et se promit de l'écourté sans faire mal à cet homme : un autre serait sans doute ravis de s'occupé de lui ...

Utilisant son sabre pour parrer les attaques, elle constata que Kakaku n'avait pas du tout besoin de son aide et au contraire, elle semblait même préparer quelque chose, disparaissant pour réapparaître à un autre lieu, des explosions suivant chacun de ses déplacements. Cela aurait put paraître normal pour une personne peu expérimenté, mais pour Rei, chacun de ses déplacement était clairement calculée ...

Cela ce confirma lorsqu'elle apparut soudainement entre l'Arrancar et le Shinigami, lançant à ce dernier quelque chose en se cessisant de son alliére pour l'entrainé avec elle. Une explosion éblouie les lieux. Shuiro avait esquivé de peu l'attaque, son uniforme en ayant tout de même pattis, brullant ... Il ne s'en formalisa pas, surprit par un bruit étrange ...

La seconde explosion le propulsa de plein fouet, faisant s'exclaffer de joie la Shiba qui entraina avec elle l'Espada.

- Qu'est c'que t'a fait ? Demanda intriguet Rei.

- J'ai miné les lieux, faudrait que je pense à piéger notre chemin ! Sa disuadra les rares courageux qui voudront nous poursuivre ... Exclus ce Capitaine, bien sûr ! Dit donc, ils auraient pas changés de mentalité depuis le temps ? Ils attaquent direct pour tuée ...

- En réalité, ils ont juste reprit leurs moral dattante ... Aller, on fait péter quelques batiments et on fait diversion ...

Elle laissé à Byakuya le soin de secourir les prisonniers, avec la discrétion qu'il avait aquit en "jouant" avec Yoruichi, il savait passé inaperçut et tout le monde comptait sur lui pour venir en aide à leurs alliés dissimulé quelques part dans le Seireitei ...

Des explosions derrière elles lui signalèrent qu'un certain homme n'était pas près de les laisser s'échappé de la sorte ... Shuiro approchait d'elle et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire ce que lui avait demandé le Seigneur Aizen ...

* * *

Le dernier groupe avancé sans rencontré le moindre problème et pour cause : en pleine zone gérer par la Onzième Division, il y avait peu de chance qu'il rencontre des ennemis, la plupart ayant prit le partie de Kenpachi pour le suivre au Hueco Mundo. Les rares qui étaient restés suivait les mêmes lignes de conduites que ceux partie : ne pas trahir leurs Capitaine et donc ne pas géner les Arrancars qui pouvaient se trouvé par là ...

Rita salua un homme volumineux qui fit comme s'il ne les avaient pas vus, faisant semblant de cherché de l'autre coté ... Evidement, ici ne ressemblait en rien aux autres zones gérer par d'autre unité : c'était l'anarchie la plus compléte et les rapports ressemlait à "Ouais, ha bon ? On es envahit ? Mais on a rien vus ici, on pioncé ! Ouais, ok, j'vous dirait si je vois qui que se soit Monsieur !" ... Et bien sûr, le Shinigami invité volontié les "Intrus" a boire du sake ...

Erwan n'était pas surprit de voir qu'Habama et sa fraccion avait tant d'alliés dans le coin, se souvenant sans mal qu'ils avaient passés plusieurs semaines au sein même de cette unité qui avait appris à les apprécier à leurs juste valeur, semblait t il. La petite Arrancar se faisait un peu trop dragué au goût de son Espada qui devait sans cesse s'interpossé, c'était presque aussi dangereux que s'ils avaient eu affaire à des combats et l'ancien Quincy aurait préféré avoir affaire à de véritable ennemi ...

- Hé, p'tite Rita, attend, on a même pas bus à notre retour ! Protesté l'un des hommes de Zaraki.

Mais il n'était pas au vus de l'Arrancar de laissé sa petite fraccion se faire avoir par de telle type, il l'entrainait derrière lui tendis qu'il voyait Taisuru faire de même avec Habama qui avait autant de succés, certain demandant des nouvelles de Kira ... Tout cela était fort embarassant pour les deux Espada dont l'objectifs étaient pourtant simplifié par l'absence des Shinigami ennemi ! Parvenir jusqu'à la porte aurait semblé pourtant si simple, mais rien ne semblait l'être avec des fracciones aussi amical que les leurs !

Ils ne tardèrent pas à avoir en vus leurs objectifs et s'il y avait une chose que le quinta ne pouvait nié c'était que la porte était réellement très impressionnante ... Croissant les bras sur son torse, il se demanda s'il était seulement possible de l'ouvrire en n'étant si peu nombreux. Il se demanda si Rei aurait put y parvenir toute seule, mais se souvint qu'elle était à part : ne portait elle pas le chiffre "Zero" de l'Espada ?

- Arrêtez vous ! Lâcha une voie qui n'était pas amical du tout.

- Ouvre la porte, je m'occue d'eux ! Assura le Noventa.

Erwan jetta un rapide coup d'oeil à leurs adversaires, reconnaissant facilement le Capitaine Toshiro et sa subordonnée rousse. Comment avaient ils put intervenir aussi rapidement ? Ils étaient pourtant bien loin à moins que le Shinigami à l'apparence juvénil avait utilisé sa matière grisse ... En tout cas, il était sans doute l'un des plus dangereux ennemi auquels ils devaient faire face et pourtant ... Le Roi cherché à s'en débarasser ...

- D'accord, Habama, aide moi pour la porte !

- Non, Rita va s'en occupée ! Lâcha le petite fraccion avec enthousiasme.

Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment tout de même ! Comment pouvait elle s'imaginée pouvoir seulement les retenir ? Elle s'exécuta cependant, se mettant entre les deux groupes et se dressant telle un mur entre les opposants, surprenant autant les Arrancars que les Shinigami présents. Le Capitaine jetta un coup d'oeil à sa Vice-Capitaine qui semblait hésitée à passé à l'attaque, c'était parfaitement compréhensible : Rita était petite et semblait extrémement fragile ...

- Rita vous laissera pas passé ! Déclara t elle de sa petite voie aigûe. Rita vous laissera pas vous battres ! Rita ne vous considére pas comme des ennemis ...

- Rita, écarte toi ! Supplia la rousse.

En effets, les liens qui c'était crée entre la petite Arrancar et ses personnes étaient très fort, ils n'auraient sans doute pas put l'attaquée sans en éprouvé de grand remord. Erwan comprit qu'elle remporterait cette guerre psychologique et c'est sans doute pourquoi il fit signe à Taisuru de l'aidé, ne portant plus attention qu'aux paroles qui se disait. Ses doigts cherchant à se casser dans le creux ce qu'il réussit à faire, mais avec quelques difficultés.

- Vous êtes pas des ennemis ! Protesta la jeune fracciones. S'il vous plais, Rita veux pas que vous soyez des ennemis.

Erwan s'imaginait facielement la petite bouille qu'elle devait alors abordée et il savait sans mal qu'il n'aurait pas put résistée. Si elle lui avait fait une telle requête à lui, il n'aurait rien put faire. Unissant leurs forces, les Espada réussirent à ouvrire petit à petit la porte derrière laquel ont pouvait déjà voir les personnes se trouvant derrière et bien que les Shinigami voyait cela, ils ne tentaient rien pour stoppé cela ...

Finalement, la petite Rita ne c'était pas trompé sur le compte de ses deux là : ils était bon et bien qu'ils soyent encore dans les rangs de l'ennemi, ils ne semblaient plus aussi sûr de ce pour quoi ils se battaient et c'était normal : avec l'ancien Capitaine Kenpachi et le Capitaine Suzunami, ils avaient eu affaires à des révélations sur ce qui avait de plus sombre cher les Shinigami.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, qu'attendez vous pour abattre nos ennemis ? Intervint une voie.

Evidement, ils auraient dut s'y attendre : d'autre membre des Armées de la Cour accourait, leurs objectifs étant sans doute de s'assuré de la suretée des lieux, plus personnes ne se fillant à la Onzième Division. Le personnage qui approchait n'était autre que le Capitaine Hirako qui était accompagnié de sa Vice-Capitaine, Sakuragi. Une mauvaise nouvelle pour Erwan qui lança un regard à son compère, aucun d'eu deux ne pouvaient intervenir, tentant d'ouvrire la porte qui était trop lourde.

- Aller, dépéche toi de trancher cette nana ! Hurla le blond avec impatience.

Le Quinta eu franchement peur pour sa fraccion, mais l'argenté lança un regard emplis de désaroi et l'Arrancar comprit qu'il n'aurait pas la force de seulement se battre. Cela faisait leurs affaires : ils étaient en sous nombres alors que certaine ne puissent pas être capable de les affronté c'était leurs donnés une chance supplémentaire ... Sauf que Rita resté en danger, les Vizards n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à daigainée leurs armées et elle restant immobile.

- Rita, esquive ! Ordonna l'Espada avec panique.

Mais elle ne bouega pas et il avait du mal à expliquer ce manque de réaction de la petite fraccion. Ce comportement sucidaire faillit faire perdre la raison à Erwan qui ne voulait plus perdre un seul membre de sa famille déjà bien réduit, il fut sur le point d'abandonner la lourde porte au Noventa lorsqu'un éclaire rose fondit sur le Vizard qui menacé la vie de Rita. On entendit clairement le choc que produit deux sabres qui se croisse et le pauvre blond fut projetter en arrière, surprit par cette attaque.

- Tu touche pas à ma copine ! Rala la jeune Yachiru, posant son sabre sur son épaule. Attaque toi plutôt à quelqu'un de ta taille !

Le poid énorme que portait les deux Espada disparut brutalement et c'est un regard glacial que le Quinta lança à l'ex-Capitaine : comment pouvait il soulevé une porte d'une seule mains alors qu'eux avaient eu tant de difficulté à la relevé de seulement quelques centimètres ? Certes, Kenpachi De Zaraki était bien plus puissant que lui, mais une telle différence entre eux ? Il ne se laissa cependant pas aller à la jalousie qu'il éprouvait, reportant son attention sur leurs nouveaux opposants et les deux Shinigami toujours incertains ...

Ils hésitaient clairement alors l'ex-Quincy décida que les mettres hors d'état de nuire serait judicieux, c'est donc avec cette idée qu'il posa la mains sur la garde de son zanpakuto. Avant même qu'il ne l'ai dégainée, Rita se manifesta une nouvelle fois, mais ce mit devant lui, protégant cette fois les membres de la Dixième Division, lançant un regard glacial à son supérieur, un regard emplis de reproche.

- Pas des ennemis ! Lâcha t elle sur un ton qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé contre lui. Rita te laissera pas leurs faires de mal ! Trouve une autre personne à attaqué !

- Ouais, elle à raison, de toute façon l'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de toi le mômes ! Déclara avec amusement Kenpachi, se tournant vers les Vizards. Alors, on se les faits ses p'tits lascard et après, on r'trouve cet imbécil de Secunda !

- Comme si ont aller vous laissez faire ! Grinda Hirako qui se précipité déjà vers eux.

Le Vizard effectua un mouvement de sa mains qui fut asser claire pour l'Espada : il avait décidé de se battre à fond et dès les premiers instants, son masque aparaissant sur son visage tendis que chacun se préparer à l'affrontement, les hommes de Kenpachi apte au combat envahissant le terrain pour tenter d'affirmer leurs positions et, surtout, préparé leurs futures fuites.

Erwan se concentra dès lors sur la subalterne du Capitaine réabilité, comprenant qu'elle risquait fort de tenté d'intervenir s'il ne l'occupait pas un minimum. Son regard se posa cependant sur le Capitaine Hitsugaya qui n'avait toujours pas dégainé son arme et qui ne le ferait sans doute pas ... Son regard était perdut dans le vague et Rita semblait s'inquiété de son état, ses mains accrocher sur sa manche alors que ça Vice-Capitaine ne faisait pas plus de mouvement.

Il ne s'inquiéta plus du tout concernant ce petit groupe et au contraire, il reporta toute son attention sur son opposante qui avait beau avoir une apparence de petite fille, il n'était pas du genre à avoir de la compassion, surtout si ces enfants s'avéraient être aussi dangereux que les autres, voir plus vus qu'étant une Vizard ... Et les premiers coups confirmèrent ses pensées, chacun étant d'une violence qu'une gradée de son rang ne possédait pas ! Cela promettait d'être mouvementé ...

Tout comme pour Renji et Kuro qui eux même venait d'ouvrire les hostilités avec des adversaires : malgrès la distance existant entre eux, Erwan pouvait parfaitement ressentir les effluves d'énergies spirituelles et les bien plus loin, de l'autre coté, on pouvait voir des explosion ravagé le Seireitei ... Cette fois, il était claire que le petit royaume du Roi de la Soul Society ne pâtisse de cette affrontement.


	28. Chapitre 27 : Un petit oublie

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?),Aizen + Byakuya (?) Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Bah non, y avait un simulacre de baston mais c'était pas encore ça, a croire que je n'arrive plus à décrire les bastons et c'est un peu compréhensible : le résultats voulus ne correspond jamais au mot écrit et ne sont donc pas interprettait de "notre manière", finalement, je crois que laisser les gens imaginée cela me simplifierait grandement la tache, mais me fustrerait grandement ... J'aime bien la baston moi ! XD

Je vous laisse donc et bonne lecture à tous !

Et merci à _bebe-neko-chan_ pour sa petite rev ! J'suis tenté de lui faire un cadeau vus qu'elle fut la seule à m'en laissé une, une fois de plus ... A croire que c'est les fics où les perso subissent des tortures que vous préférez ... Bande de p'tite perverses, mais j'en ai aucune de prévus ! =p ... Quoi que ... Enfin, pour le moment, j'veux finir Heartessly et les cadeaux de Noël ! X3

* * *

Ils ne rigolaient pas et dès les premières secondes, Shuiro Hikaru libéra son sabre, Inazuma Kuragari. Renji se tourna donc tout naturellement vers cet opposant qu'il avait déjà affronté de part le passé, se souvenant parfaitement de certaine de ses techniques si particulière, et bien qu'il soit accompagnié de Muguruma, il était hors de question que Kuro ne serve à autre chose qu'à tenté d'ouvrire la porte qu'ils avaient face à eux.

La monté brutale de l'énergie de Kenpachi fit stopper quelques instants les opposants qui frisonnèrent tous, chacun de peur, d'autre d'exitation ou bien encore d'incompréhension. Hikaru lâcha un petit grognement de mécontentement tandis qu'il reportait toute son attention sur le Septima, son regard était glacial, emplis d'un reproche comme s'il les rendait responsable de cette arrivé brutal et il n'avait pas si tord que ça ...

- Vous n'étiez qu'un leurre ! Gronda t il. De la chaire à patter là pour faire venir du grand renfort !

- Ouais, j'confirme ! Ricana Renji. Maintenant que t'a comprit, qu'est c'que tu compte faire ?

- Vous écrassez comme des mouches et partir les interseptés ces enfoirées ! C'est votre fin, Arrancars ! Vous allez tous crevé ici !

Une flêche frolla la joue du blond, lui provoquant une légère blessure qui laissa s'échappé du sang, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux du Shinigami. L'homme qui avait décoché la flêche n'était autre que Uryû, bien sûr, il n'aimait décidément pas qu'on puisse imaginé leurs défaite et c'était parfaitement compréhensible : il était impensable pour lui qu'ils perdent de son point de vus et ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Depuis qu'il était venus à Hueco Mundo, son choix était fait : il vaincrais ...

- C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Lâcha le Quincy en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Son visage indéchiffrable fit presque regrettait à l'Octavo de ne pas être au manoir car c'était dans ce genre de cas qu'il bavait litteralement pour son amant ! Hypnotisait par son charisme incroyable, l'Espada en oublia qu'il était en terrain ennemi et c'est lorsque Uryû lui lança un regard glacial qu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas asser attentifs et il reporta toute son attention sur Hikaru qui semblait outré d'avoir vus une telle scène sous ses yeux.

Ce fut cependant Muguruma qui ouvrit les hostilités, tentant de tranché le cramoisi qui para l'attaque avec son poignié, son Hierro suffisament puissant pour résisté à un coup porté avec si peu de conviction. Le décoloré ne se laissa cependant pas aller à la surprise, sa mains esquissant le mouvement qui lui permettrait de faire apparaître le masque de Vizard, mais Renji ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'affronté un Vizard à pleine puissance, pas si en plus le Shuiro décidé de s'attaqué à lui : il ne maitrisait par la recureccion et avait, de ce fait, peu de chance de pouvoir les vaincres tout les deux et cela même avec l'appuis d'un Quincy.

Il avait d'ailleurs fort à faire avec Hikaru, mais ne se laisser nullement dominé et cela malgrès la différence de technique : le blond, utilisant son sabre privilégié grandement le combat rapproché et bien que Uryû arrivait à garder une certaine distance grace à l'Hirenkyaku, mais en retour le Shuiro utilisé le Shunpo et resté bien proche de l'amant de Renji du point de vus de ce dernier qui fit tout pour pouvoir se défaire rapidement du Vizard, ne supportant pas l'idée que son amour puisse être gravement touché. Le voir utilisé sa technique, ses flêches tirés, mais aucune n'atteignant le Shinigami.

L'empêché de mettre son masque était une prioritée absolue, il savait qu'en cas de pépin, il pouvait normalement compter sur Kuro ... "Normalement" : ce dernier devait s'occupé de la porte car même si Kenpachi c'était montré, cela n'empêché pas qu'ouvrire cette porte ci pouvait être très avantageux pour eu car tout ceux qui contesté l'autorité des Shinigami se présenteront sans doute : l'ennemi de mon ennemi es mon ami, non ? Esquissant un mouvement, ne voulant que jetté un coup d'oeil au Septima, il sentit le regard de son ennemi sur lui et comprit qu'il n'était pas dupe ...

- Capitaine, y à un délire là ! Gronda t il.

- Contente toi de les éliminés et le délire disparaîtra ! Répliqua le blond.

- C'est grace à des hommes comme toi qu'on va gagnié la guerre. Lâcha Uryû sur un ton acide.

La remarque ne plus pas du tout au Hikaru qui fut englober par des décharges éléctriques. Marquant une pose, il lança un regard haineu au Quincy et Renji sentit le danger venir. Abandonnant le Vizard, il se précipita vers les deux autres opposants, se contre fichant de mécontenté son amant. Utilisant le Sonido, il attrappa à la taille son amant pour l'écarter du Shinigami qui utilisé son étrange attaque, des éclaire de plus en plus gros transpersant l'aire ici et là.

L'Espada ne fut cependant pas suffisament rapide et certaine décharge le frollèrent, mais à priori, c'était emplement suffisant vus que son corps sembla incapale de répondre à ordre, son corps paralysé, il vis Mugurama mettre le masque et eu un frisson dans tout le corps, sachant qu'il serait la cible privilégier du Vizard. Sans hésité, il utilisa le Sonido, esquivant de peu la lame du décoloré et n'hésita pas à déposer son amant, le poussant même plus loin pour qu'il soit hors de porté ...

L'énergie des deux adversaires étaient beaucoup trop proche de lui et il se dit qu'il était foutu ... Mais la seconde d'après, deux éclaires blanc transperser l'aire et touché de plein fouet les deux Shinigami, chacun utilisant les sabre comme protections. Cela ne les empêcha pas d'être propulser en arrière, loin de l'Arrancar.

Il était impossible que l'attaque vienne de d'Uryû, celui ci ayant été déséquilibrer par la chute, il n'aurait pas put atteindre une telle précision de tire. Cherchant celui qui était à l'origine de ses décharges, sachant pertinement que c'était un Quincy, il vit le tireur et fut choqué. A la porte ouverte et retenu difficilement par Kuro, juste à coté de lui se trouvé Ryuuken !

- On ne touche pas à mon beau fils sans ma permission ! Lâcha l'homme avec un sourire mauvais.

- Alors finalement, vous m'aimez bien ? Répliqua le cramoisi plein d'espoir.

- Le problème es que si tu meurt, Uryû ne s'en remettra jamais. Argumenta l'homme sans subtilité. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un légume pour fils, il es déjà une "femme comblé" ...

- Papa, qu'est c'que tu fou là ? Gronda Uryû mécontent.

- C'est qu'à force de rester inactif, je vais finir par rouiller : ce n'es pas en m'entrainant avec vous que je vais gagner en puissance ... J'ai besoin d'un vrai affrontement ...

- Mais vous grillez un peu le lieu de votre résidence à tous. Nota Muguruma de sa voie surnaturel. Vous n'aurez plus nul par pour vous cachez !

Le sourire de l'homme ne s'effaça pas pour autant du visage du Quincy ce qui fit s'interoger l'Octavo, ne se souvenant pas qu'il devait se trouvé là : sans doute qu'Aizen était entrain de mettre en place un de ses plan si savoureux ...

* * *

Rei s'en sortait plutôt bien avec Kakaku, cette dernière placé des multitudes de piège ici et là tandis que l'Arrancar se charger du transport de la jeune femme, ainsi, les déplacements étaient bien plus rapide et leurs ennemis étaient ralentis. Dès le début, la Céro espada avait décidé qu'elle devrait se montré très prudente car ce n'était pas suffisant de pouvoir être rapide : leurs adversaires se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux sur leur route et si cela ne signifiait pour elle, le fait qu'elle ne veuille blessé personne l'entravé, l'empêchant d'atteindre son but trop rapidement.

- Cette énergie qui vient d'apparaître. Lâcha la noble avec surprise. C'est celle d'un Quincy ! Vous avez deux Quincy dans vos armées ?

- Plus, mais les autres sont mort depuis longtemps et sont devenus des Arrancars depuis belle lurette ! Avoua Rei avec un large sourire que ne pouvait pas voir la jeune fille. Ca t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Il va tout démolir !

En effets, la seconde suivante, l'homme semblait se déchainée de même que les opposants qui se trouvé sur leurs zones, cela sembla motivé d'avantage encore le groupe de Kenpachi qui explosèrent littéralement, ce qui ne fut pas forcément le cas de leurs opposants. C'était étrange, mais la pression d'un des Capitaines et de sa subalterne restait au plus bas comme si l'idée de se battre ne leurs semblaient pas si utile que cela. Cela les arrangés : les Armées d'Aizen étaient clairement en sous nombre, autant profité de chaque opportunité que leurs offrait leurs ennemis.

Akira Shuiro ne l'avait toujours pas lâché et elle avait beau tenté de se servir de subterfuge, il finissait toujours par réapparaître un peu trop proche d'elle à son goûts. N'ayant aucune envie de l'affronté, elle se dissimulée à temps avec Kakaku et il disparaissait quelques instants pour réapparaître, bien décidé à ne pas les lâchés ... Il le voulait vraiment ce foutu affrontement, mais pour le moment, la Céro avait un objectifs qu'elles se devaient de tenir !

La porte fut en vue à quelques centaines de mètres de là et elle chercha un moyen de l'approché sans devoir engagé un combat, sauf que cela risquer d'être fraiment très dure : elle était surveillée comme ce n'était pas permit ! Y avait des Shinigami partout et cela promettait de compliqué gravement sa tâche, elle eu un soupire en tentant d'évalué rapidement la meilleure approche et se dit que "foncé dans le tas" était encore le plus judicieux : se servir de la surprise pour venir à bous, que demandé de plus ?

- J'peu faire une petite diversion, mais ouvrire une porte comme ça, ca va pas être de la tarte, surtout pour toi ! Ricana la Shiba.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas pour moi, je peu parfaitement réussir à l'ouvrire et sans mal ...

- Ha ouais ? Pourtant, c'est porte son connus pour ne pouvoir être ouverte que par les hommes qui sont chargés de la surveillée ... Ils répondent comme des serrures dont la clef n'es autre que la pression spirituelle ...

- Je sais tout cela. Ne t'inquiéte pas, je peu rapidement ouvrire cette porte !

- Tes amis ont eu beaucoup de mal à l'ouvrire pourtant et dès que tu te montrera, il es sûr que tout les puissants Shinigami se présenteront pour te détruire !

Rei releva quelques secondes son masque, le considérant plus comme une géne qu'une aide. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit reconnus par ses ennemis, mais savait que la plupart avaient dut l'oublié. A part Aikawa et elle même, il n'hexistait plus personne de leurs promotions à eux ... Tous étaient sans doute mort au fil des siècles a part le Roi, Samasu et celui qui remplacé maintenant le vieu Yamamoto.

- Quelques secondes, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour soulevé la porte ...

- Comment peut tu en être si sûr ? Je viens de te dire qu'il n'es pas facile de forcé cette putain de porte !

- Je ne vais pas la forcée ... Je gardais cette porte dans ma jeunesse : j'étais une Shinigami bien avant que ta famille ne vois le jour ! Ne t'inquiéte pas pour moi ... Quelques secondes ...

La ténébreuse se mordilla le bout de son ongles, cherchant des ouvertures quelconque, consciente qu'ils ne lui laisseraient sans doute aucune chance d'obtenir les précieuses secondes qui lui permettrait de réussir ...

- Akira Shuiro va arrivée dès que les faiblards combattront ... Murmura t elle, en pleine réflexion. Je ne crains rien d'eu, mais de ce blond là ...

- Je peu le retenir quelques instants. Se proposa la noble déchus.

- Tu y laisserais t'a vie ! Laisse moi le temps de la reflexion ...

- Tu peu ne plus l'avoir d'ici quelques instants alors laisse moi agir et puis, si j'y laisse la vie, je serais considérée comme une héroïne par ceux de ton camps, non ? Et puis, grace à cela, la famille Shiba redeviendra une famille de noble ...

- Ha, ok, je vois : tu veux passé un marché, hein ? Tu m'aide et ta famille recupére son statut d'avant ... Pas idiot ...

- Je pensais que c'était ce que faisait Byakuya pour s'assuré que sa famille soit toujours une noble famille ...

- La situation de Kuchiki es incomparable à la tienne ... Enfin, bref, de toute façon, j'crois qu'y avait pas photo conscernant t'a famille ! Dès que tu a accéptée de nous ouvrire la voie pour sauver le Secunda ... D'accord, donne mois dix secondes ... C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin et abandonne nous ! Ne te met pas inutilement en danger !

- Hé, vous aurez besoin de moi : vous n'êtes pas asser nombreu pour pouvoir survivre seulement vous ...

Rei ne s'attarda pas sur ses paroles, remettant en place son masque avant de se relever, jettant un rapide coup d'oeil à son allière pour voir si elle était prête. C'était le cas, elle sortit de son sac encombrant une petite bombe, la faisant sautée dans sa mains. Ne préférant pas savoir ce qu'il adviendrait d'elles si elle faisait une mauvaise manipulation, la Céro.

La seconde suivante, elle s'engagée directement avec les Shinigami, n'hésitant pas à les frappés pour les écartées et se débarassé d'eu de façon efficace. Atteindre la porte à coup de Shunpo fut bien plus simple et moins dangereu, elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'attarder sur les petits être quelconque ! Arrivant à son objectifs, elle glissa ses doigts aussi rapidement que possible et sentit le Capitaine arrivait a grande vitesse, il fut sur le lieu alors qu'elle même n'était là que depuis un temps très court ... Il était vraiment surprenant !

Haussant regardée par dessus son épaule pour lancé un regard au Shuiro, un sourire ironique invisible aux yeux de toutes ses personnes marqua son visage. Il bondissait sur elle, mais la petite bombe de Kakaku passa devant lui et par reflexe, il se recula d'un bond ... A temps ... Cela combla cependant la ténébreuse qui s'en serait voulut de le voir tombée en cet instant ...

L'explosion souffla la plupart des opposant et si elle n'avait pas été puissante, elle même se serait en partie écrassé contre les parois de cette géante porte, ce ne fut pas le cas et au contraire, elle résista, maintenant fermement le bas de l'ouverture.

Le blond essuya une tâche noir sur son visage, lançant un regard glacial à l'Arrancar. Il allait bondir sur elle, mais c'était déjà trop tard pour lui : elle ouvrait la porte et il eu bon bondir vers elle, au moment même où il aurait put la tranchée ... Un lame stoppa la sienne.

- Voyons, depuis quand les Shinigami s'attaquent ils à de pauvres jeunes femmes qui sont "presque" sans défense ? Ricana une voie de serpent.

* * *

Du coté du groupe féminin, la situation était vraiment très étrange et pour cause : les jeunes mères de familles arrivaient à tenir tête face à chacun de leurs opposants et elles réussirent à soutenir sans le moindre mal des grader Capitaines : très vites, Suzunami et Unohana étaient apparut sans oublié le puissant Komumara qui avait trouvée une opposante de choix face à Tatsuki !

Le géant qui se matérialisé pendant le Bankai de l'homme renard faisaient plus de déga au Seireitei qu'à l'humaine qui se montré très agile et esquivé sans mal les attaques lentes de la créatures. Lorsqu'elle bondissait dans les aires, elle utilisait judicieusement les courants d'énergie spirituelle qui existé naturellement dans le monde des Shinigami pour y prendre appuis et esquivée, mais donna l'impression au Capitaine de joué avec lui plus que de combattre à fond ...

Cela semblait être aussi le cas d'Orihime qui affronté le Capitaine de la Quatrième Division, cette dernière usant de Kido que la rousse repoussé par le bouclier des trois cieux, envoyant le bouclier tranchant pour attaque. Chacune d'elles se battaient, mais non pas pour tuée comme la plupart des personnes assistants au combats pouvaient en jugait et c'était compréhensible : aucune d'elles n'aimaient donnés la mort et c'était sans doute pourquoi personne n'interferait, de toute façon, si cela avait été le cas, Lana aurait abandonné le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division pour venir protéger la jeune femme ...

Le combat qui avait lieu de ce coté là était bien différent des deux autres, Suzunami utilisait l'espace du ciel et la fracciones d'Ulquiorra Schiffer c'était libérer, devenant bien plus rapide, elle pouvait de ce fait tenir sans mal, même face au gradé Capitaine. L'image d'ange qu'elle renvoyé sans le vouloir emerveillé beaucoup ses ennemis qui avaient quelques scrupules à s'attaqué à telle créature ...

La plupart des combats étaient des faces à faces que personne n'osait interrompre, personne ne se sentant capable d'intervenir et c'était parfaitement compréhensible. De toute façon, ses trois femmes là 'était connus pour être puissantes et peu de monde se serait frotté à de telle être : elles étaient déjà des légendes dans le Seireitei, connus pour tenir tête aux Armée de la Cour avec une bravoure qui faisait pourtant défaut à certain homme.

- Vice-Capitaine Hinamori, que devont nous faire ? Interroga un des hommes, incertain.

Elle ne savait pas trop, sachant que son supérieur lui en voudrait si elle se mettait en danger et par curiositée, elle jetta un coup d'oeil à Hisagi qui se chargé des Kotetsu et Iba, les écartants plus qu'il ne les combattait et elle en vain à se demandé ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire. "Une diversion" semblait le plus plausible et c'était sans doute pourquoi Suzunami semblait tombé dans le piège tout comme Unohana, mais rien n'était certain ...

Et puis, brutallement, la jeune Arisawa disparut de l'endroit où elle affronté le Capitaine de la Septième Division pour réapparaître près des Vice-Capitaine. L'action qui suivit fut incroyablement rapide et efficace : elle assomma en partie Iba en lui donnant un coup de pied au ventre et attrappa la lame de Kotetsu, l'entravant tandis que son regard se posé sur Shuhei.

- Maintenant ! Hurla t elle avec force.

Le Shinigami ne se fit pas prier deux fois, rangeant son sabre pour se diriger vers la porte et alors qu'il entreprenait de l'ouvrir à lui seul, les trois jeunes filles se placèrent telle un bouclié devant l'ancien Vice-Capitaine. Komamura leva bien le sabre, le géant esquissant le même mouvement, pour l'abattre, mais personne ne bougea d'un seul pousse, chacune d'entre elles voyait son visage marqué par une détermination sans nom ...

Ce fut Inoue qui stoppa la lame par son bouclier, bien que la force de l'impacte la fit reculé de plusieur mètres, il ne céda pas, prouvant que rien ne la ferait plier ... Et la porte s'ouvrit ...

Ce n'était pas surprenant de voir un Shinigami pouvoir ouvrire cette porte, surtout si c'était un ancien gradée ... Ce qui l'était, c'était ce qui se trouvé derrière et qui était dévoilé ... Yoruichi Shihouin se tenait droite et sa présence surprit autant ses trois allières que ses ennemis.

- Qu'est c'que ça veut dire ? Gronda Tatsuki en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas prévus ...

- Si, c'était prévus, on à juste oublié de vous le faire savoir ! Ricana la tannée en passant à coté de Shuhei. Si on attaque le Seireitei, autant que se soit pour vaincre définitivement le Roi, tu ne crois pas ? Sauvé Pedazo n'était clairement pas suffisant pour le protégé ...

La jeune Hinamori resta séptique, se demandant si elle n'était pas entrain de rêvé ... Ou de cauchemarder ? Si elle était de retour, alors cela signifié clairement le retour d'Aizen ...

La pression de l'homme confirma ses pensées, il était au Nord du Seireitei ... Cette fois, ils n'avaient plus affaire qu'à une petite invasion, mais bien à la dernière bataille qui arrivait alors que personne ici ne l'attendait et elle frisonna bien malgrès elle, lançant un regard inquiet à son supérieur.

- Bien, maintenant qu'on es là, moi, j'vais faire un masacre ! Gronda le Sexta Espada en s'avançant avec le Primera et le Cuarta. J'présume que tu va faire pareille Starrk ? N'oublions pas qu'ils nous ont volé des personnes précieuses ...

- Oui, dite nous tout de suite où sont les prisonniers que vous venez de faire ! Ordonna le nommer en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Ils n'étaient pas dans la merde là !

* * *

Pedazo était toujours entravé par les bandages et il ne ressentait plus les énergies, ne pouvant se filler qu'à ce qu'il entendait et c'était peu de chose pour le moment, cela se résumer à la chansonnette du petit Ren et rien de plus. Pour le moment, personne ne semblait vouloir les séparer et ce n'était pas plus mal : il pourrait veillé sur le petit garçon, même si c'était plutôt le contraire en cet instant ...

Quelque chose dut se passait car ils se figèrent tous, la poigne de Kurosaki devenant plus pissante, voir même douloureuse pour l'Arrancar privé de tout moyen de défense. Il fut finalement plaqué contre un mur si brutalement que ce dernier faillit être totalement démoli, mais il ne fit sans doute que se fissuré.

- Depuis quand ? Hurla le rouquin avec mécontentement.

- Depuis quand "quoi" ? Répliqua l'Arrancar avec agacement.

- Depuis quand es il de retour de la dimension Royal ?

- De quoi ? Qu'est c'que tu me raconte là ?

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! Aizen ... Aizen es de retour, mais depuis quand ?

- Tonton Pedazo, il le sait par ce que le Seigneur Aizen es venus ! Avoua Ren avec enchantement. Tu vois, il t'aime bien le Seigneur ! J'suis sûr que s'il devait pas aller combattre le Roi, il viendrait de lui même ici !

- Je serais curieu de savoir pourquoi Aizen se déplacerait alors que vous n'êtes tous que des pions pour lui ! Cracha Ichigo avec rage. Alors, répond : depuis quand es il de retour ?

- Pas longtemps. Avoua le Secunda, ne trouvant de toute façon aucune raison de mentir. Tu te trompe, Kurosaki : les pions, c'est pas nous mais plutôt vous ! Le Roi n'a pas hésité à sacrifiée son propre fils pour tenté de nous tuer ... Alors toi et tout les autres ? Vous n'êtes que des cafards pour lui ...

- Toi aussi, t'es qu'un cafard pour lui, sinon pourquoi prendrait il le risque de te faire tué en se dévoilant enfin ?

- Il n'a prit aucun risque. Répliqua une voie froide parfaitement reconnaissable.

C'était Byakuya Kuchiki ...


	29. Chapitre 28 : Du déjà vus

**Couples :** Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?),Aizen + Byakuya (?) Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre :** Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating :** M

**Note d'Axel :** ... Que dire ? ... Mmmmmm ... Je commence à perdre mon avance pour diverse raison personnelle et ... Heu ... "Semi-Professionnel" ... Rien a voir avec mon boulot, c'est juste que le nombre d'idée de fic ne fait qu'augmenté (comme d'hab) et que je suis vraiment tenté par l'écriture de l'une d'entre elle qui me prend la quasie totalitée de mon esprit avec une autre qui es une bonne idée, mais serait sur le fandom "Aion" ... Vus que j'y joue ...

On verra bien si cela va se concrétiser (se sera le cas, mais dans un future proche ou éloignié ? Franchement, je n'en sais rien du tout !) ... J'éspére vraiment ne pas céder à la tentation et cela malgrès le fait que j'ai cédé à l'une de mes tentations, mais pour la bonne cause ! Vous verrez en temps et en heure ! X3

Bonne lecture !

_C'est officiel :_ il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine et la raison en es claire : cadeau de noël à faire ! Je vais y passer tout mon temps pour vite les finir et laisser le temps à mes correctrices de ... Les corrigers quoi ... Et vus le nombre que je dois lui envoyé de chap, bref ... Je vais passer mon temps dessus alors ne vous étonnez pas s'il n'y a rien !

* * *

Dès les premières secondes, Byakuya Kuchiki n'hésita pas à déployé son Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, ne connaissant que trop bien les capacités naturelle du Substitus de Shinigami. Cet affrontement qui semblait vouloir se dérouler n'était que le reflet d'un lointain combat qui avait eu lieu et le noble n'avait pas envie de vivre la même issus que la fois précédentes.

Les fins lame renvoyant un rayon rosée semblèrent portés par le vent, n'ayant en apparence aucune cible bien défini ce qui n'était pas le cas, il fit en sorte que les goéliés de ses deux alliés s'écartent d'eux et ce fut le cas, les "petits soldats" s'écartèrent de même qu'Ichigo et que son allié blond qui daigainèrent tout deux. Finalement, ce n'était pas comme la fois précédentes et au contraire, heureusement que le ténébreu se trouvé en présence de Pedazo, s'il arrivait à le libérait de ses entraintes, alors il aurait plus de chance ...

Sauf que les deux jeunes hommes ne semblèrent pas près à laisser faire une telle chose, les multiple lame ne les dissuadant nullement d'attaqué. S'il y avait bien une chose à retenir c'était que Shuiro et Kurosaki faisaient tout deux un duo aussi incroyable que l'ancien Capitaine de la Sixième Division et le Secunda Espada.

Bien qu'ils furent connus pour être des têtes de mules près à foncés dans le tas si cela était nécessaire, ils se montrèrent très prudent, chacun sachant à quel point Byakuya pouvaient être dangereu : la moindre erreur pourrait les mené à leurs pertes et ils le savaient autant qu'il savait que ses chances de victoire était considérablement réduite par la présence du petit Ren. L'enfant était accroupie près de l'Arrancar, tentant de le défaire de ses entraves, mais n'y parvenant pas quand au Secunda, il restait tassé sur lui même, des bandages l'empêchant de voir ce qui arrivé, il essayait d'évité d'être un trop lourd fardeau en se faisant aussi petit que possible.

- Nous avons déjà combattut l'un contre l'autre ! Rapella le rouquin, décochant l'un de ses si célébre Getsuga Tensho. J'avais eu l'assendance ...

- C'était en un autre temps et dans d'autre circonstance. Répliqua le ténébreu, parrant l'attaque. Il n'es pas sûr que l'issus soit la même aujourd'hui ...

Il envoya ses lames contres ses deux opposant, conscient qu'il devait se méfier de Shuiro qui avait le dont de se faire oublié pour réapparaître là où on ne l'attendait plus. Il fallait à tout pris qu'il trouve une solution pour mettre en sécurité Pedazo et Ren car même en cet instant, la crainte de voir une attaque les touchés le rendait très nerveux d'autant que les Shinigami pouvait toujours tenter de les prendres en hotages.

Le combat pris une nouvelle tournure lorsque Shuiro activa son pouvoir, ce dernier y parvenant sans prononcé le nom de son sabre, il était dure de se faire une idée exacte des pouvoirs du garçon s'il ne dévoilait pas ses derniers ... Les coups s'échangèrent de plus en plus fréquament et les attaques combinés des deux hommes mirent en difficulté le noble qui avait du mal à faire face à deux front en même temps.

Son soucie premier n'était pas de vaincre ses adversaires, c'était de protégé ses alliées et rien de plus que ça. La présence d'Aizen au sein du Seireitei ne changait pas les ordres initial que leurs Seigneur leurs avaient donnés : chacuns savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire et tous se fillerait à cela ...

Ichigo utilisa un Shunpo pour se retrouvé près de lui, trop proche en réalité et Byakuya dut utilisé beaucoup de ses lames pour se faire un bouclier, le rouquin lançant un Getsuga Tensho à très courte distance. L'attaque fut contré, mais Shuiro en profita pour se glissé derrière lui, ne prétant pas garde aux autres lames qui le blessèrent légèrement. Dans son dos, le blond glissa sa lame sous sa gorge.

- Rendez vous, Kuchiki. Ordonna t il.

- Et si je refussais ? Répliqua le ténébreu, lançant un regard glacial à son tortionnaire.

- Je serais forcé de vous tuez ...

- Alors allez y : tranchez moi la gorge ! Jamais je ne me rendrais ... Sûrement pas à vous ...

- Tonton Byakuya ! Gémit Ren.

- Quoi ? Hurla Pedazo, alarmer. Qu'est c'qui s'passe ? Raconte moi ! Hé, quelqu'un peu m'dire ? Allo, la terre appelle la lune !

Byakuya eu un regard désolé pour l'Espada qui resté aveugle à toute sensations extérieur.

- Pour résumer, y en a qui s'attaque impunément à ma belle petite Fleur de Cerisier ! Soupira une voie malicieuse.

Tout le monde fut surprit par cette arrivée qui n'était pas vraiment attendus. La lame de Shinzo s'allongea pour tenter de frapper Shuiro. Il s'écarta, ne semblant pas réellement près à tuer le noble ce qui était étonnant ...

- Superviseur, puis je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Grinça le ténébreu.

- Je viens protégés Mon beau noble et puis le p'tit Secunda sans oublier le vaillant petit Ren ! Avoua l'argenté, disparaissant d'un coup de Shunpo pour arrivé derrière lui. Tient, en fait, Ren, c'est le moment de demandé en mariage Mikazuki : elle à cédé à ton charme et je crois qu'Ulquiorra ne pourra qu'accépté que tu devienne son gendre ! C'est dure de faire mieux que toi, non ?

Les yeux du petit garçon brillèrent d'éspoir alors que Pedazo soupirait bruillament.

- On peu m'détaché ? Gronda t il. J'aimerais bien me battre moi !

- Oui, c'est vrais que nous allons avoir besoin de vous pour cette ultime bataille ... Nous ne seront pas de trop pour vaincre les Shinigami des Armées de la Cour ...

Le jeune Kurosaki et Shuiro crispèrent leurs mains sur le manche de leurs zanpakuto, n'appréçiant sans doute pas cette aveu et chacun espéra sans doute que se fut leurs camps qui l'emporta ...

* * *

La bataille faisait rage dans le Seireitei et bien que les Arrancars furent moins nombreux que les Shinigami, il était cependant difficile de savoir qui avait le dessus sur l'autre camps. L'avancé de certain Espada était si fulgurante qu'elle ébranlait le moral des troupes, de l'autre coté cependant, certain éprouvé quelques difficultés à gagner du terrain et c'était le cas du groupe mené par Ishida Ryuuken : en face d'eux se trouvé Hikaru Shuiro, Shunsui Kyoraku, les Vizard Muguruma et Yodamura. Il y avait de quoi redoutée tout affrontement directe et c'était bien sûr le cas du puissant Quincy qui se contenté de faire en sorte que ses subalterne ne subisse pas d'attaque mortel ...

Du coté du Seigneur Aizen, c'était tout le contraire : Rei était puissante et n'avait pas même besoin de dégainé son arme se débarassait de ceux qui se mettait en travers du chemin de son maître. Très habile pour bondir et assemer de bon coup de pied, elle balaya la plupart de leurs ennemi avant même qu'ils ne se battent réellement.

Akira Shuiro avait disparut, prenant le partie d'aller prévenir le Roi de cette arrivée iminente et bien que cela avait mécontenté Aizen, il n'en se disait qu'il pourrait avoir droit à son duel plus tard ... Il avait certaine chose à régler avec cet homme là en particulier ...

Les affrontements, bien que peu difficile, resté fort nombreux et cela mécontenté grandement Sosuke qui avait hâte de pouvoir mettre un therme à cette lugubre histoire qui ne faisait que trop duré !

Alors qu'ils ne l'attendaient plus vraiment, Akira Shuiro se présenta de lui même à eux, ayant sans doute prévenus leurs supérieurs. En tout cas, cela plus grandement à Sosuke de pouvoir enfin découvrire cette personnalitée qui lui avait semblé bien sombre et mystérieuse. Un homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de part le passé, pas même pendant l'ancienne battail où ils s'étaient retrouvés encerclé par la Soul Socity, il n'avait jamais était en première ligne ...

Leurs sabres se croissèrent et bien que Rei voulut intervenir, le brun lui fit un signe négligée qu'elle comprit sans mal, elle s'occupa des lors des petits opportuns qui voudraient intervenir pendant ce duel.

- Je n'ai jamais vus votre Shikai. Rappella l'homme. Vous n'avez aucune emprise sur moi et n'en aurait jamais !

- Et si nous parrions là dessus, Capitaine Shuiro : je n'ai besoin d'aucune emprise pour vous vaincre ...

- Croyez vous que se soit le moment de se montrer arrogants ?

- Si je l'emporte, vous renoncez à tous jamais aux droits que vous avez sur votre fils, Tsukimi !

Cela surprit grandement le blond qui resta séptique quelques secondes, il ne se laissa cependant pas dominé par le brun et au contraire, il enchainait les attaques, ne répondant pas au petit "défis" que venait de lui lançait le Seigneur des Arrancars. Bien que douée, le Capitaine semblait être d'une médiocritée absolu pour le brun qui avait passé ses dernières années à s'entrainé avec ses hommes les plus puissants ...

Contrant une des attaques du Capitaine, profitant de l'élan de l'homme pour le déséquilibrer, l'attrappant au poignié et glissant sa lame sous sa gorge.

- Toujours pas près à répondre à ma proposition ?

- Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi vous me faites une telle offre. Avoua l'homme, cherchant sans doute à gagner du temps.

- Vous n'avez que faire de cette enfant, vous souhaitez même sa mort plus que tout ... Considérait que ce ne pas du tout mons cas : pour moi, cet enfant es un précieu atout. Si je réussis à vous battre, considérait qu'il fut miens !

- Si cela peu vous plaire, pourquoi pas ... Mais cet "enfant" sera mort bien avant la fin de cette journée !

Il était incroyable qu'un père puisse avoir si peu de considération pour la propre chaire de sa chaire. C'était pourtant le cas pour ce pauvre Pedazo dont la famille ne semblait rêvé que de le voir périre et simplement par ce que le père avait commit l'erreur de tombé amoureu d'une humaine par ce que c'était bien de cela dont il était question. Punir l'enfant pour la bêtisse d'un parents ...

Sosuke relâcha l'homme, le laissant volontié reculer. Le véritable duel allait pouvoir commencé et même si l'issus était déjà connus par le brun, il prendrait plaisir à écrassé cet adversaire là car le vaincre lui était prouvé sa puissance à toute la Soul Society : il était sans doute l'un des hommes les plus puissants des Armées de la cour ...

Les coups qui s'échangèrent ensuite furent d'une toute autre intensitée, les coups s'échangèrent plus brutalement et des étincelles jaissait tandis que les lames se rencontrés et chaque fois elles étaient plus grandes. Le blond commençait à reculé à chacun des impactes, leurs puissances n'ayant plus rien à voir avec les précédents. Le brun le propulsa et utilisa le kido par la simple pensée, envoyant un Byakurai qui frappèrent de plein fouet le Capitaine qui fut projetter en arrière.

Ne lui laissant aucune chance, il enchaina par Shakkaho qui fit explosa sans que le brun ne sache s'il avait touché sa cible ou non, cela importait de toute façon peu : il ne pouvait que le vaincre et cela malgrès le fait qu'il soit un Karyuudo entrainé à l'extérmination des Vasto Lorde ...

Jettant un coup d'oeil à la Céro, il constata qu'elle maitrisait parfaitement la situation et qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour l'aider. Les pauvres Shinigami étaient rapidement assommer par l'Espada ...

Instinctivement, le brun se déplaça légèrement sur la droite et esquiva de peu l'attaque éléctrifié qui déchira le ciel. Finalement, il ne s'en débarasserait pas si facilement ... Jettant un coup d'oeil au Capitaine Shuiro, il constata que celui ci avait bien été touché par le sort de Kido comme en témoignier la brulure qu'avait l'homme au bras, le rendant même inutilisable : il pendait le long du corps de l'homme qui ne se soucié guére de ce détail et pourtant, plus longtemps il mettrait à soignier cette chaire carboniser et plus longues sera le rétablisement.

Un adversaire qui aurait put devenir redoutable si les gens qui l'entouraient n'avait pas étés si mysétieur conscernant les informations sur ce qu'on savait réellement. S'il avait atteint là sa puissance maximal alors il ne pourrait jamais rien contre l'homme qu'était devenus Aizen Sosuke.

Décidant de mettre un therme à ce duel où les différences étaient bien trop grande, le brun utilisa le shunpo pour apparaître derrière lui, l'homme comprit la stratégie, mais il n'était pas asser rapide pour esquivé l'attaque et Kyoka Suietsu toucha de plein fouet l'homme qui s'effondra au sol tandis que Sosuke remettait son sabre dans son fourreau, se tournant vers sa subalterne qui semblait elle aussi avoir fini. Elle se rapprocha pour se penché sur Shuiro.

- Il es encore vivant. Constata t elle.

- A quoi cela servirait il de tuer un être aussi faible ? Questionna t il en retour. Allons y, j'ai un autre rendez vous que je ne veux pas loupé ...

Ils laissèrent là l'homme qui de toute façon ne risquait pas de mourrir, il resterait à terre et la bataille pour lui était fini, mais les Arrancars avaient d'autre adversaires et l'un d'entre eu n'était autre que le Roi. Proche du centre du Seireitei, il y avait fort à parier que la plupart de leurs ennemis étaient occupés autre part par des adversaires bien décidé à les retenir. Il n'y en avait guére plus qu'une poigniée pour se dresser devant eu et l'une de ses personnes se présenta ...

Samasu, l'héritier même du Roi. Un jeune homme en apparence, mais bien plus agée que la plupart des hommes qui participer à cette bataille : il était le grand frère d'Aikawa après tout et ce dernier avait avoué avoir plusieurs siècles. Pour des Shinigami, il n'était pas rare d'atteindre des ages dépassants quelques siècles, mais sans que cela ne se voyent sur leurs visage ? Il n'y avait pas une seule ride marquant les traits encore enfantin de cette personne ... Des traits qui lui rappellait quelqu'un, mais cela ne l'interrésa pas : il se dressait devant lui et il fallait donc s'en débarasser, son rang de "fils du Roi" le rendant dangereu, même pour Aizen Sosuke.

Esquissant en nouveau mouvement vers son sabre, il fut surprit de voir Reï prendre les initiative, se plaçant d'elle même entre les deux hommes.

- Je m'en occue, aller à votre rendez vous ! Lâcha t elle sur un ton glacial.

La température baissa de façon alarmante : la céro Espada avait un tout autre impacte sur son environnement, sa puissance était bien défirente de toute ses personnes l'entourant. Sa spécialité avait toujours été la manipulation de la glace, maitrisant cet art avec une incroyable habilitée ... Cette baisse de température ne pouvait signifié qu'une chose : elle ne contrôlé pas la rage qu'elle éprouvait pour cet être ...

Décidant de laissé cette personne à l'Espada, il utilisa une nouvelle fois le shunpo pour pouvoir passé à coté de l'héritier et bien que celui ci tenta de le stoppé, Reï lui attrappa le bras, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'empêché le brun d'atteindre son adversaire ...

Plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêté ...

* * *

Samasu tenta de se défaire de l'emprise qu'avait l'Arrancar sur lui, tentant de se détaché de son emprise mais sa poigne maintenait si fermement son bras qu'il sentit les ongles s'enfoncé dans sa chaire. C'était rare qu'il fut bléssé aussi "facilement" par une telle créature ... Le plus étonnant fut cette étrange douleur qu'il sentit, le constacte se prolongeant et bientôt, il identifia celle ci comme étant une brulure ce qui contraster totalement avec la brusque baisse de température ...

Haussant les sourcils, il jetta un coup d'oeil à son poignier et écarquilla les yeux en voyant que de la glace c'était former là où elle le retenait. Depuis quand cela était il possible ? En tout cas, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi elle arrivait à le retenir ... Il dut faire augmenté sa pression pour pouvoir faire fondre une partie de la glace et réussis enfin à s'écarté d'elle.

- Cela faisait longtemps, Samasu. Murmura l'Arrancar.

Que voulait elle dire ? Il ne connaissait aucun des Espada d'Aizen, c'était impossible ! Cela faisait bien plusieurs siècle que son père et lui étaient partis pour les Terres Promises et il y avait peu de chance que les rares personnes qu'il avait connut et pus survivre ... La plupart de ses "amis" ... Avaient étés tués par Aizen : ils faisaient partis de la Chambre des 46 bureaux du Chuo car presque tous faisaient partis de la noblesse ...

- Laisse moi passé ! Cracha t il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ho, le fils à papa crois toujours pouvoir obtenir tout ce qu'il désire ? Répliqua la femme avec arrogance. Désolé, il faudra me passé sur le corps !

- Tu crois que par ce que tu es une femme, je vais t'épargnier, Arrancar ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je sais à quel point tu manque de respect pour tout autre personne que les nobles ! Je n'ai pas oubliée que tu n'es pas un "gentleman" !

Le mot eu un impacte considérable sur l'homme qu'il était ... L'image d'une jeune fille intrépide lui traversa l'esprit, une toute petite femme mais avec un caractére comme jamais il n'en avait rencontré ! Elle n'avait peur de rien, son courage dépassant celui de la plupart des hommes qu'il connaissait et son arrogance égale à sa beautée envoutante ... Ses beaux cheveux noir de jais tombant en batailles sur son visage blanc comme la neige ...

"- Hé, un gentleman ne devrait pas faire de telle chose !" disait elle avec un sourire moqueur chaque fois qu'il faisait une chose de mauvaise en sa présence ...

Envoutante créature au point qu'il n'avait pas résisté à son charme ... Ce qui avait provoqué leur chute à dout les deux !

- Rei Seisui ? Lâcha t il incrédule.

Elle retira le masque qui dissimulé son visage si agréable et son coeur manqua un battement ... La revoir après tout ce temps ... C'est retrouvail était si improbable qu'il ne bougea pas d'un poil, pas même lorsqu'elle dégaina son sabre ... Pas même lorsqu'elle le pointa vers lui.

- Je n'ai jamais oublié ce que tu m'a fais, l'heure de la vengeance es arrivé ...

- Attend, je n'ai jamais voulut ça ! Lâcha t il, surprit lui même par sa propre passivitée.

- Quoi, maintenant, tu va te justifié ? Tu va sortir le fameu "je n'ai rien put faire" et le si célèbres "c'es mon père qui voulait ça" ! Cela ne servira à rien ... J'aurais put te pardonné, mais tu ne l'a même pas protégée "Lui" ... Non, décidément, je ne peu pas ... Jamais ...

Elle lui lança un regard emplis de haine ...

- Protégee, Ryuuhi* ! Acheva t elle, lui faisant comprendre à quel point elle voulait le détruire.

L'explosion de son énergie spirituelle fut brutal et un nuage du au changement de température se forma autour d'elle, vite soufflet par la puissance qui se dégagé naturellement de cette si envoutante créature ...

Elle lui apparut sous sa forme la plus incroyable, Arrancar en pleine recureccion mais malgrès tout si belle, il en eu le souffle coupé ... Une armure de glace immaculé recouvrant son corps, son masque ayant la forme d'une gueule de dragon ouverte et ne laissant entrevoir que son visage, ses cheveux s'était allongé et bien que la racines soyent toujours d'une couleur ténébreuse, plus il allait vers le bas et plus il prenait une teinte blanche ...

- Magnifique. Avoua t il sans avoir honte de ce qu'il éprouvait face à cette créature.

- C'est l'heure de rendre des comptes avec le passé !

* * *

**Lexique _:_**

Ryuuhi _: Ryuu + Hi_

Ryuu : ・・・・・､ [・ｳ] : dragon

Hi : _[ ・X] : Glace_


	30. Chapitre 29 : Et ils se rencontrèrent

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?),Aizen + Byakuya (?) Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel :**

... Tada ! Déjà de retour avec Heartessly et puis on verra si j'ai le temps pour certaine mini fic, ainsi, on pourrait un de ses quatres voir la suite de "Leçons et Régles" ? Pas sûr par ce que j'aimerais pas sortir un chapitre vite fait hein ! Enfin, d'autant que j'ai d'autre fic à finir, hein, faudrait pas l'oublier et cette fics es plus un amusement qu'un truc vraiment sérieux ... Mais là n'es pas la question !

Revenons en donc à notre histoire ... Et je vous laisse donc à votre lecteur dès à présent vus que de toute façon, tout ce que je pourrais dire ne serait pas vraiment utile ... Ha, si, pour les rares qui rev : aller voir le blog, un des articles parles d'une idée que j'ai et qui concerne celle qui répondront au questions ! X3

Petite infos : sur mon blog, j'accépte les défis ...

Ho et puis, j'remercie **_Orihara Shizu-chan_** et **_bebe-neko-chan_**, par ce que se sont les dernières à avoir le courage de lire ma fic la moins corrigé de toute ! Foutus google chrome qui veut même pas m'aider pour les fautes de basses ! ... Les autres doivent être morte au combat, les fautes les aveuglants ... XD

* * *

Les premières secondes, tout le monde ressentit la libération de la Céro Espada a plus forte raison que la créature provoquer un phénoméne étrange dans le Seireitei : la température diminua et plus ont approché d'elle et plus cela était palpable, quelqu'un qui se serait trouvé à l'endroit même de la libération aurait put voir un nouveau paysage se former ... Un paysage de glace ...

Hitsugaya restait figer, son sabre vibrant avec une intensitée incroyable. Il était surprit de constaté cet état car l'âme de son arme n'était pas faite pour combattre, au contraire ... Il finit par comprendre qu'Hyorinmaru ne tremblait pas de désir de combattre ... Le jeune Shinigami détacha son katana de sa taille pour fixer la lame, ne la sortant pas de son fourreau, tentant de comprendre le sentiment même de de son arme, mais elle se ferma à lui comme si elle même se protéger ... Ou peut être était ce autre chose ? En tout les cas, elle ne semblait pas accépter cette intrusion et Hitsugaya ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant à ces scènes qui se dérouler autour de lui car Hyorinmaru semblait clairement contre le fait de se battre !

Une mains se posa son épaule et il se tourna vers cette douce entreinte. C'était l'Arrancar Rita qui le couva d'un regard inquiet, comme à chaque fois, il se demandé comment elle pouvait être aussi compréhensifs avec un ennemi ... Malgrès la gravitée de la situation, il ne put s'empêché de répondre à son sourire candide et il pria pour qu'elle ne change jamais et qu'elle garde à jamais cette puretée qui l'habité depuis toujours ...

- Tu es trop douce pour te battre. Avoua t il sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

- Rita pense que tu es trop petit pour te battre ! Répliqua t elle avec une moue.

Elle leva le visage pour le tourner vers l'endroit où se trouvé Rei Seisui, l'inquiétude marqua son visage et même s'il était son ennemi, il ne put nier le fait qu'il aurait voulut la consolée, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, trop peu habitué à ce genre de situation. Il décida de ne rien faire, continuant de rester inactifs ... De toute façon, il ne croyait plus depuis longtemps au principe que défender le Seireitei.

Hyorinmaru continué de vibrer au rythme même de l'affrontement qui se dérouler beaucoup plus loin, ressonnant vers les âmes présente là bas. Pourquoi un tel sentiment ? Pourquoi ...

* * *

Rei n'éprouvait aucun remord à se battre à fond contre l'héritier du Seireitei, par par ce que le tuer augmenterait d'avantage le fait qu'Aizen Sosuke puisse accédé au trône : le Seireitei devait forcément avoir un Roi pour sa propre existence ... Ils avaient un passer en commun tout les deux et cela ne s'arrêté pas qu'à eux, mais à d'autre personne qui ne savait pourtant pas qu'ils existaient jusqu'à les avoir rencontré, des personnes qui pourtant ne pouvait pas être plus liés que des inconnus ...

Ils échangaient coup sur coup, le contacte des lames provoquer des gerbes d'étincelles et des gerbes de glaces qui s'envoler. Chaque fois qu'elle posée pied à terre, le sol se geller de façon très brutales, une fleur de glace aparaissant lorsque le contacte était rompus et le paysage changait progressivement, donnant l'impression d'être dans un champs fleurissant a une vitesse ahurissante ...

Samasu décida d'activé son pouvoir, il avait tant d'expérience qu'il n'eu pas besoin de prononcé la formule et Rei put voir le katana de son oppossant devenir plus long et rougir, s'enflamant naturellement car tout les membres de la famille avaient le même pouvoir basser sur le feu ... Enfin "presque tous" ... Mais qu'importe cet état de fait ? Elle devait s'occupée de cet adversaire qui méritée toute son attention ! N'était il pas l'héritié du Roi ? Sans doute l'un des plus puissant homme viviant au sein du Seireitei !

Quelqu'un se précipita vers elle, mais elle était suffisament sûre d'elle pour ne pas lui porté la moindre attention et cela même si c'était un vizard et, en effets, elle eu raison de se concentré sur Samasu dont les flammes s'intensifié petit à petit, devenant si chaude que l'aire en serait devenus insupportable sans l'effets de l'énergie gelante de Rei. Ils échangaient coup pour coup et les étincelles étaient de plus en plus nombreuse, mais il fallait qu'elle puisse être libre quelques secondes ...

- Rei, c'est maintenant ou bien les Armées vont tous se précipité pour aider ce foutus Roi ! Hurla la voie grave de Kenpachi.

C'était donc lui qui était venus l'aidée ? Elle n'en était pas tout à fait surprise, mais cette brute épaisse oublié une chose : elle ne pouvait pas agir si elle était occupé et autant dire que pour retenir l'héritier, il fallait au moins une puissance équivalente. Il n'y avait sans doute que les premiers numéros pour y parvenir et là, ils semblaient tous plus où moins occupée ...

Une longue lame apparus cependant pour s'en occupé et en voyant Gin attérire avec Pedazo devant elle, elle fut surprise et la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire fut :

- Vous êtes adépte du bondage maintenant ?

- Ho, mais non, ce n'es pas moi qui ai emprisonner de la sorte notre pauvre Secunda ! Sourit le superviseur.

- Où es Byakuya ? Demanda intriguet Kenpachi.

- Il va mettre en sécurité le petit et reviendra : les Armées de la cours risque d'avoir plus à faire que de s'occupé d'une hybride, mais j'ai pris celui ci par ce qu'un autre semble bien décidé à le tuer ...

Personne n'eu le temps de demandé qui car la réponse apparus presque instantanément sous la forme de Tetsuo Shuiro et Ichigo Kurosaki. Rei regarda les deux hommes, se demandant si en fait, cela ne se serait pas mieux passé si le superviseur n'était pas venus ! Avec tout ses gros bonnet, elle était sûre qu'ils ne pourraient pas tous les retenir !

- Bon, va falloir sortir les grand moyen. Soupira Gin. Kenpachi, pourriez vous vous occupez quelques secondes de notre petit Pedazo ?

- J't'ai dis de me libérer, j'pourrais vous servir !

- Tait toi l'môme ! Gronda le géant qui l'attrappa pour prendre la reléve. Aller, on les frittes tous et on finit cette putain de guerre qui n'a durée que trop longtemps ! L'es temps qu'on régle tout sa et vite !

Rei jetta un simple coup d'oeil à l'argenté devant elle qui lui fit un petit signe discret et elle fit un bon en arrière, concentrant toute sa puissance dans son unique poing et l'aire à son contacte se transformer en glace instantanément. Ce qu'elle toucherait dès lors avec sa mains se changerais et les opposants de cette femme s'écartèrent, comprenant sans mal le danger de cette attaque ...

- Kekkai* Hi* ! Lâcha t elle alors qu'elle frappée le sol.

L'effets fut immédia et c'est un véritable mur de glace qui apparus, montant très haut dans le ciel. Il ne fut stopper que grace au bouclier qui était sencé protéger le Seireitei, ce qui n'était pas le cas ... Le mur continua de se former malgrès tout, partant sur les cotés et formant un véritable cercle entourant et coupant du reste du monde le palai Royale ...

Plus personne ne dérangerais Aizen Sosuke et le Roi !

- Qu'est c'que c'était que ce bruit ? Lâcha Pedazo un peu perdus.

- Ho, mais vous pourriez pas le liberé qu'il arrête de nous embêtés ? Soupira Rei.

- Et moi, je vous assure que c'es plus marrant de le laissé comme ça ! Assura Gin avec un sourire moqueur.

- Parle pour toi ! Gronda Kenpachi.

La seconde suivante, les trois combattants reportèrent toute leurs attentions sur leurs opposants, chacun se tenant près aux nouveaux affrontement qui allaient les opposé et pas des moindres, qui plus es : le nombres de leurs ennemis approchants se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et cela ne faisait que les exitées un peu plus, depuis le temps qu'ils se retenait de se battre à fond, l'occasion leurs étaient donnée de frappé, tranché, vaincre et se venger à tous ...

* * *

Les combats faisaient rage dans tous le Seireitei et les batiments s'effondraient les un après les autres sans que personne ne put rien faire contre cela et bien que la plupart des Shinigami avait évaccués d'urgence les lieux, ceux restés ne pouvait que constaté les dégas affligeant qui menacée de devoir leurs faire perdre des siècles d'Histoires ...

Cela laissé séptique certain des plus puissants Shinigami telle Kyoraku Shunsui qui avait l'impression de voir naître sous ses yeux même une nouvelle aire, un nouveau temps où les personne comme lui n'avait plus sa place et où les gens accéptant la différences voyaient au bout de leurs chemins se profiler un nouvel horizon emplis de bonheur et de tendresse ...

Devant lui, Arisawa Tatsuki, se tenant prête à s'élancé vers lui, des étincelles jaillissant à un rythme régulier de son bras, prouvant que toute son énergie était concentré là et bien qu'elle n'ai pas lancée d'attaque, celle ci semblait imminente ... Ce n'était pas tant sa le plus troublant, ce qui l'était, c'était de voir le Primera Espada passant outre cette concentration pourtant blessante et la tenait fermement contre lui, près à utilisé le Sonido pour la mettre hors de porté de la mains des Shinigami.

Ils étaient bien amoureux, les regards ne trompé pas tout comme cette confiance mutuelle, ils n'avaient pas même besoin de parler à voie hautes pour se comprendre et former un tableau si merveilleux alors qu'ils étaient si différent : elle était toute jeune, encore un bébé aux yeux de beaucoup de Shinigami, il était au moins aussi vieux que lui ! Elle était une Humaine, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal et lui un Arrancars ...

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à formé un couple incroyable : Ulquiorra Schiffer porter sa douce dans les bras comme s'il s'aggissait d'une princesse qu'un monstre ténébreux enlevé et pourtant, elle s'accrochait à lui, très confiante ... Elle dans sa belle robe blance, ses longs cheveux roux flottants dans les aires et lui, sa recureccion lui donnant des aires de diables.

Etait ce une impression où le temps c'était arrêté alors qu'il faisait ses constatations ? Ce n'était pas le cas comme le prouvait les différents sorts qui étaient lancés ici et là ainsi que les célos qui percuter bruillament les lieux pour les dévastés et rendre un peu plus chaotiques les lieux. Le nouveau temps étaient peut être proche, mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait arrivé et il faudrait tout reconstruire avant de pouvoir espérer vivre de meilleurs moments ...

En réalité, il n'était pas sûr que Shunsui ai sa place pour la prochaine époque, trop agée, les principes étaient trop encrée dans son esprit et même s'il trouvait ses deux couples particulièrement adorable, il ne pouvait admettre le fait que cela le mettait mal à l'aise de les voirs si proche car un Arrancars était à l'origine un Hollow et tuer les Humains pour manger les Âmes !

Le regard de l'un des plus anciens Capitaine des Armées de la Cour se posa sur l'étrange mur de glace qui les empêcherais dès lors de venir en aide au Roi et il comprit que même si les affrontement continué ici, personne ne pourrait plus rien décidé et chaque victoire serait une défaite de plus pour tout le monde car enfin le Roi et son adversaire Aizen Sosuke : le vainceur gagnerait tout droit sur toute les troupes ...

- Nanao, fait ordonner le replis de toute les troupes ! Ordonna le ténébreux.

- Toute les troupes ? Lâcha surprise la jeune Shinigami.

- Cette bataille n'a plus lieu d'être : plus rien ne peu empêché la confrontation entre le Roi et Aizen ! Continuer, c'est prendre le risque de perte probablement inutile alors fait passé le message à tous les Capitaine et Vice-Capitaine : le combat es inutile ...

La jeune femme sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, s'inclina avant de disparaître pour faire passé le mot, le tout était maintenant de savoir si les Arrancars ressentait le besoin où non de continué sur cette voie et vus la puissance actuelle des deux Espada, il avait l'impression que non car ils auraient parfaitement put faire un massacre sans nom dès leurs arrivés et pourtant ... Ils n'avaient fait que des blessés pour le moment ...

Le Cuarta attérie devant le Capitaine, dépossant délicatement la jeune Inoue avant de se mettre devant elle, posant son étrange regard sur lui et il ne sentit aucune hostilité émanant de lui, ayant sans doute comprit son intention en voyant les petites troupes quittés les lieux et ensuite, il patienta, attendant sans doute de connaître l'issus du combat au sein même du palais et Shunsui ressera bien malgrès lui sa prise sur le manche de son zanpakuto car conscient que l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui se battrait si jamais le Roi l'emporté : il ferait tout pour protéger son enfant ...

* * *

Dans d'autre lieu, les affrontements continués de plus belle et c'était même proche du mur de glace qu'avait lieu le plus incroyable d'entre eux et le plus facinant également : Rei et Samasu c'était envoler dans les aires, la Céro Espada déployant ses ailes de glaces et l'Héritier celle de flamme et des gerbes d'étincelle tombé sur les autres opposants juste en bas car Kenpachi de Zaraki retrouvé un adversaire de taille qu'il avait longtemps espéré pouvoir retrouvé, le jeune Kurosaki Ichigo qui avait aquis de nouveau pouvoir depuis longtemps et qui, pourtant, semblait en difficulté devant un Superviseur qui se lâché totalement et sans limite ! Gin, quand à lui, avait fort à faire avec le puissant Muda ...

Dans le ciel, Rei s'acharné contre Samasu, frappant avec une vigueur que l'on aurait jamais pus soupçonné devant son corps pourtant frèles, mais les longues griffe glacée qui allongé ses doigts étaient tranchant et les blessures qu'elles lui influgés le prouvait bien, ce qui était étrange c'était qu'il ne saigniait que quelques secondes car les plaies gelé ... Comme si elle s'amusé à lui, cherchant à le maintenir autant que possible en vie, car la glace ne se propagé pas sur son corps, se rétractant même grace à son énergie spirituelle faite de chaleur empêché cela.

Les voirs combattres dans le ciel était totalement hypnotisant, c'était comme regarder un oiseau de feu s'attaqué à un dragon de glace et bien que l'issus du combat soit incertaine pour le commun des mortels, des yeux expert auraient tout de suite comprit que l'héritier manquait cruellement de vigueur et semblait presque inattentifs, comme si le combat n'était dirriger que par la Céro Espada ...

Kenpachi, quand à lui, ne manquait pas de liberer toute son énergie spirituelle et bien que sur son épaule, le pauvre Pedazo de Lagrima continué d'être aveugle et insensible au reste du monde, tentant juste d'être aussi peu encombrant qu'un sac de pomme de terre, mais ne pouvant s'empêché de lâché des grognements de fustration face à son inutilité ...

Le rouquin en face de lui non plus n'y allait pas de mains morte, son bankai activé et le masque Hollow le rendant plus puissants et l'exitation augmenté pour le géant dont le sourire carnissier c'était élargie alors que chaque coup échangé lui donné une envie de détruire totalement le pauvre rouquin en face de lui, mais son poid sur l'épaule l'empêché de frapper un bon coup et en même temps, cela lui importait peu car il avait enfin la possibilité de prendre sa revenche sur le jeune homme ...

Autant dire que les deux oppossants en oublié le reste du monde et là encore, les batiments s'écroulaient les uns après les autres sous la puissance des coups échangés entre eux.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à faires des ravages car Gin et Hakujou s'affronté, l'un donnant l'impression de vivre cet instant comme un enfant, son visage emplis d'une expression infantine particulière qui irriter son adversaire dont le visage était sérieux, beaucoup trop en réalité et l'argenté ne pouvait s'empêché de le nargué avec de petite piques bien placé qui semblait porté ses fruits vus que les coups devenait de plus en plus puissants et pourtant innefficace face au Superviseur qui gardé tout de même un oeil sur Kenpachi ou plutôt sur son pauvre petit poid.

Comment le libérer de ses entraves ? Byakuya avait bien tenté de tranché les bandages, mais rien n'y avait fait et plutôt que de prendre le risque de le blessé, ils avaient décidés de l'écarté du danger, mais avec ichigo sur les talons et le jeune Shuiro, Gin avait décidé de se chargé de lui et il décida d'ailleurs de le récupérer, l'attrappant par la taille et surprenant quelques peu Kenpachi qui ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Bien qu'essayant de tranché ce qu'il pensé être un opposant, il réussis à stopper son sabre avant de le blessé ...

- Mais qu'est c'qui s'passe ? Rala une fois de plus l'Espada avec un agacement qui s'accrus.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, tu ne risque rien entre mes mains. Assura l'argenté.

- T'en es sûr ? Non par ce qu'après avoir dévergondé Aizen, t'a réussis à dévergondé Byakuya quand même !

- Ha, bonne remarque, mais c'est pas moi qui avait pervertie Sosuke ! Et puis, franchement : t'es déjà un devergondé !

Alors qu'il parlait avec le jeune Arrancars, Shinzo parrer une à une les attaques que lui porté le nouveau Commandant des Armées qui était de plus en plus irrité par ses adversaires et c'était compréhensible : c'était comme s'ils ne le craigniaient pas et c'était tout à fait ça car Gin n'avait pas l'impression de pouvoir perdre face à cette être là, il se sentirait même humiliée de subir la moindre blessure !

* * *

Le palais était à l'image de son propriétaire, exubérant, puant le luxe et l'arrogance, il semblait vouloir donner une fausse image de puissance et tout ici n'était qu'une illusion car les belles toiles couteuses ne servaient presque à rien, si ce n'était être observé. Combien de personne avait travaillé dessus et pendant combien de temps ? Et son coup exacte aurait put nourrir combien de famille ? Tellement ...

Les yeux de Sosuke se possa sur le tapis rouge brodée de flamme en fil d'or et il se demanda comment un homme pouvait à ce point être inbus de sa personne. Tout était protocole dans ses lieux fermés du reste du monde et il se demanda combien de personne avait put franchir ce simple couloir ses septs dernières années ...

Le Roi avait une si haute estime de lui même, il était persuadé que tout devait se faire de façon "protocolaire" et personne ne devait jamais le voir, jamais le regardé, jamais foulé le même chemin que lui ... En réalité, le fait de respiré le même aire que lui était intolérable et c'est pourquoi seul les familles les plus nobles avaient le droit de l'approché, dut moins, jusqu'à ce que cette crise éclate et le force à sortir de son monde parfait qu'il avait appeller "Terre Promise" ...

Continuant de s'avancé, il finit par arrivé devant la porte faite d'or et à l'embléme d'oiseau de feu de la famille royal. Un lieu luxieux recouvert d'or et des plus belles étoffes existant ... Mais dissimulant la plus grande pourriture que le monde ai connus : le Roi n'était pas un être digne de son rang, il ne l'avait jamais été et ses crimes étaient si monstrueux que tout le monde aurait dut le comprendre, ce n'était cependant pas le cas ... Tout le monde détourner les yeux et personne n'osait dire la véritée ... On oublié les crimes et on loué le Roi ...

Lui n'oubliait pas ... Il n'oublierait jamais toute ses monstruosités qu'avait commis cet homme !

Ouvrant la porte, Sosuke ne tarda pas trouver la personne qu'il était venus abattre et bien qu'il ne le voyait que de dos, il le reconnut instantanément car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le rencontré personnellement. En un temps reculer, la famille Aizen était considéré comme l'une des familles les plus nobles de la Soul Society, c'était il y à très longtemps ...

Le Roi, paranoïaque, avait prit la décision de se débarassé de ses êtres car il avait l'impression que c'était des ennemis et quoi de mieux que de leurs retirés tout "droit", mais cela devait semblé l'égale et un choix leurs avait été donner : rester à Soul Society et ne servir à rien ou bien tout le contraire et devenir des héros ! ... Quel embrouille, les Aizen, les Shuiro et les Kurosaki n'étaient pas plus connus que ça à la Soul Society car leurs missions étaient impossible à effectué : tuer des Vasto Lorde n'était clairement pas possible, même après tout une vie d'entrainement ... Sauf pour des êtres suffisament puissants ...

Isshin Kurosaki était l'un de ceux qui avait réussis et pouvait affronté un Vasto Lorde sans être assuré d'en mourrir, c'était sans doute ce qui lui avait permit d'obtenir cette place de Capitaine de la Division Zero ...

- Cela faisait longtemps, Aizen Sosuke. Lâcha l'homme sur un ton doux.

Il se tourna vers lui et le brun ne put que se surprendre de la ressemblance entre lui et son fils "illégitime", Hotaru Aikawa. Le même visage légèrement juvénile, les mêmes yeux à demi clos, mais pour le reste, ils étaient différent car le fils était un être tourmenté, ses yeux verts emplis d'un vide que l'on aurait beaucoup de mal à combler. Le Roi avait les cheveux tout aussi noir, mais ils étaient ordonner et horner de bijoux d'or quand à sa tenus, c'était un magnifique kimono de ceremonie noir au mofit de l'embléme de la famille Royal ... Toujours cet oiseau de feu !

- Votre Altesse. Souffla Sosuke.

- Va tu accépter de rénouveler tes sermons de loyautés et te prosterner devant nous ou bien t'obstiné à te dresser devant nous ?

Surprit, le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo regarda son interlocuteur, se demandant s'il ne se foutait pas de lui. Après avoir passé plusieurs décennis à comploté contre lui et il avait dressé une armées contre lui pour l'abattre et avait dut patienté sept ans dans cette putain de dimension royal et cet enfoiré ne trouvait rien de mieux à dire que ... Ca ?

Rejettant la tête en arrière, le brun explosa de rire, trouvant cela bien trop ironique pour ne pas se lâché complétement, il se remit cependant très vite et lança un regard emplis de ses sentiments actuelles à celui qui se croyait son maître.

- Je vous hais trop pour faire une chose aussi stupide ! Avoua t il franchement. Je veux votre mort ...

- Mais pourquoi donc ? Qu'avons nous pus faire pour que nous vous succitions de telle sentiment ?

- Pour tout vos crimes pendant tout ses siécles, je me dois de vous détruires ... Je vous rassure, ce n'es pas uniquement à cause de vos crimes à mon encontre, mais pour tout les autres aussi ...

- Nous somme le Roi, nous ne commettons pas de crimes !

Hé oui, le Roi était excusez de tout ! Il pouvait même avoir à sa disposition les femmes et hommes qu'il désirait bien que jamais il n'avouerait avoir eu de relation avec un être masculin, tous devait se plier à ses envies quel qu'elles furent ! ...

Lui avait été une victime de cet être ...

* * *

_Lexique __:_

kekkai : barrière, mur (spirituel, magique)

Hi ___: _glace


	31. Chapitre 30 : Turn Back The Pendulum

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?),Aizen + Byakuya (?) Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Moa ha ha ha ! J'adore écrire cette histoire, même si les batailles on bien évoluer depuis ma première fic ! Enfin, bref, j'remercie toujours les personnes qui me rev ! Ouais, par ce que celle qui lisent sans me dire c'qu'elles en pensent, elles sont juste pas sympa ! T_T ... J'veux qu'on m'dise c'qui cloche dans mes histoires !

Enfin, bref, le chapitre qui suis es un retour dans le passé ... Dédié uniquement à notre très cher Aizen Sosuke, vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi il fait tout ça ... Il es donc normal que la plupart de ce chapitre soit en italique ! ^^

Merci a Orihara **Shizu-chan** (qui devra attendre la suite), **Eilinsande** (qui devrait attendre de nouveau que plusieurs chapitre soient publier pour lire la suite vus qu'une petite perdiode de calme se présente ...) et **Bebe-neko-chan** (que je torture toujours autant ! XD) qui m'ont laissé une rev ! X3 Ouais, j'crois que j'vais donner des cadeaux ...

PS : J'ai pas publier la semaine dernière par ce que le chapitre n'était pas fini ... Et sa risque d'arrivé encore quelques fois par ce qu'en ce moment, c'est galére partout ... Quoi que, j'ai peut être plus de boulot bientôt ... On verra ! X3

* * *

_Une Histoire qui débute par l'habituel "Il était une foi" devrait se finir bien, mais lorsque notre destin es scéller bien avant notre naissance, peut il y avoir l'habituelle "et ils finirent heureux et eurent plein d'enfant" ? Pourtant, en faire le rêve n'était pas un crime, y croire non plus ... Y parvenir l'était, c'était ce qu'avait appris à ses dépends le pauvre Aizen Sosuke au fil du temps._

_Il était né dans le monde réelle, ce qui était très rare pour un Shinigami, mais c'était normal pour les Kyuurado déstinée à vivre caché de leurs propres mondes jusqu'à prouvé leurs valeurs, mais enfant, il c'était habitué à cette étrange vie dès ses premières années et bien que cela aurait put parraître choquant, pour lui, c'était tout à fait normal comme situation. Il ne se plaigniait pas de sa mysérable vie vus l'éducation qu'on lui avait prodigué tout ce temp, il ne pouvait rêvé d'autre chose ..._

_Sa mère n'était peut être pas un modèle à suivre pas plus que son père, tout deux suivaient strictement les directives que la famille Aizen suivait depuis plusieurs siècles déjà et respecter les volontés du Roi comme s'il s'aggisait d'un Dieu pour lequel il fallait se sacrifier sans la moindre hésitation ... Mais dès ses plus tendre année, l'héritier de la famille n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses principes : leurs membres mourraient les uns après les autres sous les coups des Vasto Lorde et ils n'étaient plus que trois à pouvoir représenté encore la si noble famille qu'ils avaient été ..._

_Son grand père était mort avant même qu'il ne puisse le connaître plus que cela et ses autres grand parents avaient disparut longtemps avant qu'il ne vois le jour ... Quand il était petit, il avait eu des tantes et oncles, mais tous mourrait comme des mouches et il c'était dit que son destin ne pouvait être autre chose : il créverait face à une de ses créatures qui dévorerait sa chaire et son âmes pour en faire leurs puissances ..._

_Sa mère mourrut, mais cela était devenus routine pour lui qui fixait la tablette mortuaire sans même pleuré, vétus de sa tenus de cérémonie noir. Qu'aurait il dut faire d'autre ? On l'avait entrainée à devenir fort et à ne surtout pas verser la moindre larme ... De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été vraiment attaché à elle et c'était le cas aussi de son père : il n'éprouvait pour lui qu'un respect minimal car son intélligence lui permettait de comprendre que tout ce qu'ils faisaient étés voués à l'echec ..._

_Un jour, son père aurait aussi sa tablette et elle serait à cotés de toute les autres ... Et un jour, lui aussi finirait par perrire et sans doute plus rapidement que tout les autres réunis : lui, contrairement aux autres membres de sa famille, n'avait aucune raison de se battre, n'éprouvant pas le moindre respect pour son "Roi" ... Il ne le connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais vus ... Alors pourquoi se battre en son nom ? Par ce que sa famille en avait fait la promesse ? Leurs promesses n'était pas la sienne !_

_Malgrès cet état de fait, il n'en restait pas moins un Shinigami et avait des devoirs envers les Être Humains qui n'étaient pas capable de se protégés des attaques d'Hollow, ceux ci invisible à leurs yeux et même si son but n'était pas de tuer les petites créatures, il n'hésités pas une fois à leurs venir en aide. Que son âme soit dévoré était sans doute la plus terrible des morts car l'on ne peu plus espérait revoir le ciel étoilé si l'on tombe entre les mains d'un Hollow ..._

_A l'époque où Sosuke vivait sur Terre, il y avait bien plus d'Hollow, le Roi ne voyant pas l'intérêt de protéger des Être aussi faible que ses "Humains", pour tout le japon, il n'y avait guerre plus d'une dizaine d'envoyé de la Soul Society et souvent ils étaient submerger par le nombre impressionnant de leurs ennemis, heureusement que les familles Kyuurado veillés et se chargé des plus puissants, sauvant bien souvent les pauvres Shinigami ... Mais c'est pratique était devenus "interdite" par le Roi qui n'appréciait guére qu'on lui demande son avis ..._

_C'est suite à cette Histoire que l'on entendis plus parler de la famille Kurosaki, Sosuke ne les avaient jamais rencontré personnellement, mais ont disait que le dernier héritier, un nommer Isshin Kurosaki, avait des esprits libertins ... Cela était il bon ou mauvais ? Pour l'héritier d'Aizen était loin de tout les tracas que cela pouvait entrainé, préférant s'occupé de sa propre héxistence qui lui semblait bien sinistre ses derniers temps car son sabre se faisait de plus en plus lourd dans sa mains alors que ses pouvoirs se dévoilés ... Il devenait de plus en plus puissant et pourtant ... C'était son mental qui fléchissait ..._

_Allongé dans une prairie, le visage taché du sang d'un Hollow, il fixait le ciel étoilé, s'interrogeant sur l'importance d'une vie sur cette planet. Il faisait tout pour protéger les autres et pourtant, son existence était égale à ces étoiles dans le ciel pendant le jour : leurs lumière inutile était rendus invisible par la simple présence du Soleil ... Alors pourquoi continuait il de se battre ? Non, il n'y avait aucune raison ... Peut être qu'il était préférable pour lui de se laissé mourrir en regardant ce magnifique ciel ?_

_Quelque chose obstrua sa vue et il réagit avant que la chose puisse le touché, roulant sur le coté et se relevant pour s'écarté d'un bond en arrière, sa mains trouvant la garde de son zanpakuto. Il cessa cependant toute "contre-attaque", surprit par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : c'était une femme, une humaine ... Et vus la manière qu'elle avait de l'observé, elle pouvait le voir !_

_- Désolée, j'ai crus que vous aviez besoin d'aide : vous êtes tâchés de sang. Murmura t elle, troublée._

_Elle avait de long cheveux de jais qu'elle avait attachée en un chignon mal tenus, certaine méches encadrer son visage parfait bien que sali : c'était une paysanne qui portait un kimon en toile de mauvaise qualité et malgrès cela, Sosuke trouvait qu'elle le portait vraiment bien. La crasse n'étanché en rien sa beautée et il se sentit troublée bien malgrès lui._

_- Ce n'es pas mon sang. Avoua t il franchement, se détendant._

_- Tu es un samouraï ? Je n'avais jamais vus une tenus si sombre ... C'est vraiment étrange._

_- Non, je ne suis pas vraiment un samouraï ... Tu peu me voir ..._

_Il n'était pourtant pas dans son Gigai. Jettant un coup d'oeil à sa mains, au cas où, il constata qu'il était bien un Shinigami. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait un Humain pouvant le voir, mais habituellement, ils ne l'approchaient pas, le craigniant et le fuyant même ..._

_- Tu es un de ses hommes qui combatte les monstres ? Finit elle par demandé._

_- Les monstres ? Répéta t il intriguet._

_- Oui, c'est créature qui nous attaques ... C'est bien ça, n'est ce pas ?_

_Devait il lui dire la véritée où bien cherché un mensonge pour la préverser de ce monde emplis de monstre et de mort ... Mais voir son regard noir posé sur lui, attendant patiement sa réponse, il se sentait troubléet finit par détourné le regard, ressentant un drole de pincement au coeur._

_- Oui, ces monstres là, mais tu ne devrais pas les voirs ..._

_- Je sais, les autres ne le peuvent pas et me prennent pour une folle, mais je ne le suis pas ! C'est tout de même rassurant ... Comment t'appelle tu ?_

_- Aizen Sosuke ..._

_- Moi, je m'appelle Seisui Ouka, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, messire Aizen !_

* * *

_Il aurait put ne plus jamais la revoir, après tout, ce n'était qu'une humaine et d'ici quelques dizaines d'année, elle aurait disparut, emporter par l'age alors que lui même n'aurait pas changé et, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêché de cherché son contacte, ne comprenant pas lui même ce qui lui arrivait. Il était faciné par cette jeune femme ... Mais ne s'autorisa jamais à aller lui parler, éprouvant une crainte qu'il ne connaissait pas ..._

_Il l'a trouvée belle et bien que les mois passèrent, elle ne perdait jamais rien de son charme, son visage ne prenant pas la moindre ride et il finit même par croire qu'elle était comme lui, une Shinigami ... Mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas, elle était une Humaine et lorsque lui atteindrait une taille d'adulte, elle aura totalement disparut de la surface de la Terre car même son corps se sera évaporer en un nuage de poussière._

_- Quelque chose te travasse, Sosuke ? Demanda un jour son père alors qu'ils mangaient._

_- Je me demande sans cesse ce qui mérite que je me batte. Avoua t il franchement. Vous, père, pourquoi vous battez vous contre ses monstres ? Vous avez toutes les chances de périre et d'en perdre jusqu'à votre âme ..._

_- Je sais, mais si un seul d'entre nous parvenait à effectué la mission qui nous à était incombé, nous pourrions repartir pour la Soul Society en véritable héro et vus le nombre de nos survivants, si j'y parviens, le Roi accéptera que je t'emméne là bas et tu aura une vie bien meilleure que celle que tu méne ..._

_C'était la première fois que son père lui manifester de l'attention car c'était bien cela : ne cherchait il pas à l'écarté de cette mysérable existence ? Et depuis quand se sentait il l'âme d'un père ? Il était quelqu'un de bien dans le fond, même s'il se montrait très dure comme maître d'arme, mais il était vrais qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre genre de relation et s'ils avaient put vivre normalement, sans doute auraient ils pus avoir de véritable rapport "père fils" ..._

_- Tu te bas pour nous rendre plus libre ? Questionna t il._

_- Non, nous ne seront jamais libre. Avoua le père. Nous somme de la famille Aizen et notre sang es destiné à couler pour lui ! Nous somme des Shinigami ... Nous avons des droits et des devoirs envers Lui ..._

_Ainsi, même s'ils retournaient à la Soul Society, sans doute que leurs vies resterait la même ? Finalement, sans doute préférait il restait ici où au moins il pourrait revoir cette jeune femme si belle ..._

_- Sosuke, pourquoi cet aire rêveur ? Demanda l'adulte en face de lui._

_- Pour rien, père, pour rien ..._

* * *

_Aurait il un jour le courage d'aller lui parlé ? Lui qui aurait pourtant dut être capable de tout, il se voyait totalement désarmer à la simple pensée de s'approché de cette femme. Il avait aussi peur qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas : plusieurs années c'était écoulé depuis leurs courtes rencontre et bien qu'il n'ai pas changé, ressemblant plus que jamais à un adolescent, il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir marqué par les quelques paroles échangés._

_Il finit par oser s'approché d'elle pour lui parlait, mais qu'il était dure de trouvé des mots sans paraître trop stupide. Il garda le silence en la voyant se tourner vers lui et au vus de son sourire, il se demanda si elle n'était pas amical comme cela avec tout le monde ..._

_- Cela faisait longtemps, Aizen. Avoua Seisui._

* * *

_Pourquoi ne l'avais elle pas oubliée ? Il n'était pas sûre de comprendre ... Pourquoi lui pardonnait elle si facilement toutes ses années sans nouvelle ? Et puis, pourquoi ne lui posait elle aucune question sur le fait qu'il n'ai pas prit une seule ride ? Etait elle naïf ou bien ... Avait elle ses propres réponses ? En tout cas, elle accéptait volontiée de passé du temps avec lui, cela semblait même l'enchantée grandement, même si son travail en patissait._

_Après quelques jours où elle lui avait consécrée ses heures, il c'était dit qu'il devait lui rendre la pareille et enfila un gigai pour l'aider dans les champs, un comportement que son père remarqua et trouva étrange, mais il laissa faire et même si leurs serviteurs protestèrent, il leurs interdis de revenir sur ce sujet. Pour la première fois, Sosuke se sentit plus libre que jamais, mais son père comprenait il ce que cela signifié exactement ? Ce n'était pas comme se faire des amies, le jeune homme le comprenait bien : elle était entrain de lui dérober son coeur ..._

_- Père, pourrais je vous présentez quelqu'un ? Tenta un jour Sosuke, se sentant très nerveux d'avoir oser poser cette question qu'il trouvait très oser maintenant._

_- Qui donc voudrait tu me présenté ? Demanda l'homme, intriguet._

_- Une fille ... Je veux dire ... Je ne sais pas ce que je veux dire ..._

_- Sosuke, serait tu amoureu ?_

_Devait il se sentir honteux ou non ? Le regard de son père n'était pas emplis de reproche comme il s'y attendait, il le couvait même d'une expression protectrice qu'il ne lui avait jamais vus jusqu'à présent. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression de découvrire une nouvelle personne. Il arrivait même à Sosuke d'éspérer en apprendre un peu plus sur son père qui avait crée des barrières entre eux et semblait vouloir les détruires ..._

_- Est ce que c'est mal ? Finit il par dire. Je commet une erreur, n'est ce pas ? Après tout, je suis un Shinigami et puis, elle ... C'est une humaine ... Sa vie es insignifiante comparais à la mienne, comparable à la vie d'un papillon pour elle même ... Et puis, cela ne se fait probablement pas ..._

_- Oui, cela ne se fait pas. Avoua le père géné._

_Il n'ajouta cependant rien de plus ..._

* * *

_Leurs vies avaient toujours était décidé à leurs places sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire contre cela, certain dirons que c'était leurs "destins" et d'autre diront simplement que c'est ainsi et pas autrement. Pour Sosuke, sa vie était régit par d'autre personne que lui et c'était tout : il ne croyait pas réellement au destin sinon il se serait imaginé que sa rencontre avec cette humaine était prédestiné, mais il aurait put l'igniorer et continué sa route d'où l'absence de "destiné", ce sont les choix qui détermine la route que l'on va prendre et c'est nous et uniquement nous qui choissisant la voie que l'on veut suivre ..._

_Un chemin ne se trace qu'après notre passage, ont rencontrent des personnes que l'on croise et avec qui l'on fait un bout de chemin ou plus et puis ensuite ? Qui peu dire ce qui ce passe après ? Les êtres vivants sont ainsi fait qu'ils sont les seuls à décidés et c'est sans doute pourquoi le jeune Shinigami décida de continué de rendre visite à Ouk, son père ne lui ayant de toute façon pas interdit de faire une telle chose._

_Sauf qu'il voyait sur son visage le temps s'écoulait encore et encore alors que pour lui, tout semblait s'être arrêté et il rêva du jour où elle irait à la Soul Society et où lui même pourrait y aller. Il réalisa qu'il lui faudrait tout de même réussir à vaincre une de ses créatures incroyablement puissante qu'était les Vatso Lorde pour y parvenir, mais il savait également qu'il manquait de temps car si elle allait dans le monde des esprits avant lui, alors il y aurait peu de chance qu'il puisse la retrouvée, à moins qu'elle ne s'inscrive à l'Academy des Shinigami ? ... Ce qu'il ne voulait pas ..._

_- Si nous étions séparer, pourrait tu m'attendre une éternitée ? Demanda t il._

_- Tant que ça ? Rigola t elle avant d'ajoutée : Tu donne l'impression de me faire une déclaration d'Amour ..._

_- C'est peut être le cas ..._

_- Nous somme pourtant de deux mondes différent : tu es un Shinigami et je suis une Humaine ... Que pourrions nous espérer tout les deux ?_

_- Un jour, tu ira dans le monde des esprits et ce jour là ..._

_- Nous nous perdrions pour toujours, tu m'a déjà tout raconter à ce sujet : il y à si peu de chance de se retrouver ... Peut être dans une autre vie, n'est ce pas ?_

_Mais lui n'aurait peut être jamais d'autre vie, surtout s'il décidait d'affronté un Vasto Lorde ! Comment lui expliqué que lui risquait d'y perdre son âme ?_

_Deux mondes différents ... N'y avait il réellement aucun moyen de les unirs ? Pourquoi faire une différence alors qu'au final, ils étaient pareil : ils avaient une âme et c'était simplement la longueur de sa vie qui changé ..._

* * *

_Elle était morte, c'était arrivée beaucoup trop vite au goûts de Sosuke qui avait cherché à comprendre, sauf qu'on lui refusa le droit d'enquéter à ce sujet, des Shinigami lui interdisant d'approché de cette zone à partir de cet instant. Cela l'intriguat pour plusieurs raisons et la première était qu'il fut impossible qu'on connaisse leurs existences à la Soul Society, soit il s'aggissait d'agent secret soit ... En fait, il n'avait pas d'autre idée à ce sujet mais c'était incroyable ..._

_Il en vint à la conclusion qu'on ne voulait pas le voir découvrire la veritée et lorsqu'il fit par de ses impressions à son père, son visage exprima pour lui ses pensées car cela sembla l'inquiété. Il ne l'avoua cependant pas directement à Sosuke qui dut se montré très acharnée pour avoir une réponses qui fut si simple qu'elle en laissa le jeune homme sur le cul :_

_- Le Roi nous observe._

_- Mais, ne le faisait il pas depuis le début ? Interrogea le garçon._

_- Non, il se contente de nos rapport souvent fragmentaire quand à la situation sur Terre. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il commencerait à nous surveiller vus qu'à l'origine, il tentait de nous détruire ..._

_- Père ?_

_Il sembla regrettait d'avoir dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait, mais depuis combien de temps ? Depuis quand exactement doutait il de ce dont ils avaient été chargés ? Sosuke décida cependant de ne jamais posé la question, se concentant de s'interroger sur l'avenir d'Ouka dans le Rukongai, il craigniait pour elle et rêvait de la revoir un jour ..._

_Dans une autre vie avait elle dit ... Lui aurait bien besoin que cette autre vie arrive dans les jours qui suive : elle lui manquait tellement maintenant qu'ils n'étaient même plus dans le même monde ... Avant, il se rassurait en se disant qu'ils fixaient tout les deux les mêmes étoiles, malgrès la distance, mais il ne pouvait plus ressentir l'énergie de celle qui hanté son coeur ..._

* * *

_- Sosuke, il faudrait que je te parle. Lui annonça un jour son père._

_Son visage était plus grave que jamais. Le brun aquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'installa devant lui, attendit simplement la suite._

_- Un Vasto Lorde à était localisé. Annonça l'adulte._

_C'était terrifiant d'apprendre cette nouvelle car il savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire : l'un d'entre eu allait devoir y aller pour abattre cette créature mytique et Sosuke savait parfaitement qu'il ne maitrisait pas tout son pouvoir. Son père allait combattre ce monstre ! Le pire, c'était que le jeune Shinigami craigniait pour lui, priant pour qu'il lui revienne sain et sauf ..._

_- Sosuke, quoi qu'il arrive ... Nous aurons notre place à la Soul Society alors va y et n'hésite pas à la cherchée toute ton eternité s'il le faut. J'éspére sincérement que tu aura une vie plus heureuse que la mienne._

_- Etait tu si malheureu ?_

_- Tu ne comprend pas : moi, je ne retrouverais pas ta mère à la Soul Society, ni mes frères ... Ni aucun de tout ceux qui son mort ... Tu es encore jeune, tu peu te faire des amis, tu aura le droit à une belle vie, tu peu tout construire sans regretter cette existence ..._

_- Alors, vous l'êtes ..._

_Il parrut surprit par cette constatation et cela, le plus jeune pouvait parfaitement le comprendre : ils ne se connaissaient pas, même si tout deux avaient fait de considérable effort, son père ne pouvait pas imaginé à quel point son enfant était intelligent, il ne se surestimé pas, il savait juste de quoi il était capable._

_Pour évité que d'autre personne pense comme son père, il fallait que cela cesse ... Les Kyuurado ne devaient plus existés, il fallait à tout prix cessé les duels contres ses monstres inbatable qui restait la plupart du temps dans le Hueco Mundo._

_- Père, revenez moi : vous avez encore tant de chose à m'apprendre ..._

_- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Sourit l'homme avec indulgence._

_Cependant, il n'ajouta rien de plus, donnant l'impression à Sosuke qu'il n'essayerait même pas de survivre ..._

* * *

_Il ne revint pas, confirmant les pensées de Sosuke qui devenait le dernier représentant de sa famille. Comme l'avait prévus son père et dut fait de sa jeunesse, on décida de le faire venir à la Soul Society et on prévus même un entretient avec le Roi. Apprendre qu'il aurait droit à tant de chose alors qu'il avait perdus tout ceux qui avaient de l'importance pour lui ou qui aurait put l'être un jour ..._

_Son regard se posa une dernière fois sur la belle demeurre de sa famille qu'il était entrain d'abandonner et en réalité, mais cela ne le dérangé pas et il s'en rendait compte en cet instant : cela ne lui faisait rien de quitter ce lieu qui, finalement, ne lui avait rien apporter du tout, il regretterait sans doute ses conversations avec son père qui, bien que courte, lui avait apportait beaucoup de chose ..._

* * *

_Les vingts premières secondes sont très importantes pour faire une bonne impression ... Pourtant, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour contenter le Roi, semblait il. Dut moins, c'est ce qu'il crut car l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était amical, l'interroger sur sa vie, semblait l'écouté ... Mais Sosuke se sentait mal à l'aise ..._

_Les yeux de cet homme semblait emplis de menace à son encontre et bien que sa voie paraissait mélodieuse, chaque mot qu'il prononcait semblait emplis d'arrogance. Cet homme avait une haute estime de lui et se sentait supérieur à tout le monde, c'était claire : il parlait sur un ton impossant et les rares fois où Sosuke lui avait coupé la parole, son regard était emplis de mécontentement ..._

_- Vous aurez votre place dans nos Armées. Annonça l'homme à la longue chevelure noir. Votre famille nous à prouvez tant de fois que notre bien comptait beaucoup pour elle. Nous ne pourrions faire autrement que de vous récompensez vous qui êtes le dernier ..._

_- Je vous remercie. Déclara par pur politesse le brun._

_- Bien sûr, il va de soit que vous récupérez votre rang de noble que votre famille à abandonné pour cette mission._

_- Pardon ? Je vais devenir un "noble" ? Mais, je ne suis pas habitué à la vie de la Cour ..._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous laisserez le temps de vous y habitué, c'est pour cela que vous serez affecté au Seireitei pour vos premières années, vous n'aurez cas cotoyer les familles présentes là bas, vous vous habituerez vite, vous verrez._

_Le brun observa son interlocuteur, il avait l'impression que sa vie n'avait pas plus changé que ça et au contraire : cet homme n'était il pas entrain de diriger sa vie à sa guise ? Son père c'était pourtant sacrifié pour lui permettre de faire ce qu'il désirait alors pourquoi ... Pourquoi son voeu le plus cher ne c'était il pas réalisée ? ... Un mensonge ... Une illusion pour mieux manipulée ... Voilà ce qu'avait crée cet homme ..._

_- Je ne veux pas être un noble ! Annonça froidement Sosuke._

_Les yeux fardés du Roi brillèrent de mécontentement, son visage exeptionnel découvert ne laissa rien voir de plus mais le brun avait vus cette lueur._

_- Mais vous êtes un noble. Protesta l'homme._

_- Non, si j'étais un noble, je serais née dans la dimension royal et non sur terre ! Si ma famille était aussi grande, on ne leur aurait pas demandé de mourrir de la sorte ! Ils ont tous était dévorer par des Hollow ... Je ne l'ai reverrer jamais et pourquoi au juste ? Pourquoi avoir demandé à ma famille de se sacrifié ?_

_- Pour ma protection. Répondit tout naturellement l'homme._

_Pour lui et rien que pour lui, n'y avait il donc pas d'autre raison qui aurait put expliqué ce sacrifice ? Il aurait tout accépté, sauf cette stupide réponse qui l'irrité, son coeur bondissait dans sa poitrine et sa respiration c'était accélérer et malgrès ses signes visibles d'hostilités, le Roi continué de l'observer avec son sourire. C'était d'autant plus aggaçant pour le garçon qui finit par se levé et marché de long en large._

_Tout était insuportable dans cette pièce de la tapiserie exubérante à l'odeur trop forte des parfums et des fleurs flèches, le mélange de tout cela donnait envie au brun de vomir ! C'était comme cet homme qui était tout puissant : il ne méritait clairement pas sa place au rang de Roi ! Il fallait que quelqu'un se dresse devant lui, ne serait ce que pour laissait le temps aux hommes qui lui sont fidèle de le juger ..._

_Il fallait que quelqu'un se dresse, mais qui aurait ce courage ? Sosuke s'imagina, se dressant devant le Roi, mais cette idée folle s'évapora aussi rapidement qu'elle n'était apparus : il n'était même pas capable de quitter la pièce sans même l'accord de cet homme qu'il répugniait, alors être l'homme qui se dresserait devant lui ? ... La bonne blague ! ... Elle ne le faisait cependant pas rire ... Il faudrait bien qu'un jour, quelqu'un se dresse devant lui ! C'était indispensable à l'existence même des principes mauraux ! ..._


	32. Chapitre 31 : End of World

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?),Aizen + Byakuya (?) Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Alors, une semaine de retard ... Et quel semaines ! Je suis lvl 35 ! ... Oula, j'en entend qui grince des dents et elles ont raisons, les filles, grave nouvelle : je suis devenus totalement accros au nouveau mmorpg Star Wars : The Old Republic ! Pourquoi ? ... Hé bien, franchement, l'histoire du perso qu'on fait es splendide ! En fait, j'crois que c'est pas que l'Histoire de mon perso mais toute les histoires (chaque classe à une histoire à part ! X3) et résultat, j'suis complétement submerger ! (sans oublier le fait que cela m'inspire grandement .. Quelque chapitre serait pas mal non ? XD Bon, j'suis lvl 35 sur 50, si ça se trouve, une fois arrivé à ce lvl, je n'aurais plus aucune envie d'y jouer et je m'en lasserais comme je me suis lasser de Aion ... Mais pour le moment, c'est mort quoi ! (j'prend quasi un ou deux lvl par jour ...) Surtout que je suis dans une guilde, ils sont sympa et tous ! *_* ...

Cela ne vous intéresse pas, donc je vais reprendre le cour de notre sujet favori : la fic ! Donc donc donc, que dire exactement à ce sujet ? Bien sûr que je l'ai pas abandonné et bien sûr que j'abandonnerais aucune de mes fics, c'est juste qu'une fois de temps en temps, il me faut une petite pause et faut croire que c'es repartis pour une petite periode (qui ne durera pas j'éspére !).

* * *

Finalement, il avait été le seul a avoir suffisament de courage pour se dresser face à cet homme, trouvant de nouvelle motivation, de nouvelle raison pour augmenté sa haine envers cet être qu'était le Roi. L'or et la noblesse dissimulé tellement de crasse qu'il répugniait jusqu'à l'idée d'en faire partie ! Il avait honte ... Car son père c'était sacrifié dans le but de lui rendre la vie meilleure et plutôt que de vivre dans une magnifique demeurre, lui s'obstiné à vivre dans un taudis à peine digne d'un serviteur dévoué.

Aujourd'hui, l'idée ne le faisait plus rire car elle était réalisable : Sosuke avait atteint une puissance jusqu'alors inégalé à la Soul Society, après quelques années à ne plus savoir quoi faire de son existence, il avait finalement trouvé les motivations les plus profondes car sacrifié sa famille n'avait pas été suffisant, il avait fallut tellement d'autre erreur de sa part pour qu'enfin, le jeune homme qu'il était ne ce décide ... Puisque personne ne voulait prendre la place de celui qui mettrait en doute l'autorité du Roi !

- Tu va regretter de t'être dressé devant nous ! Affirma la royale personne en daigainant son zanpakuto.

- Le seul regret que j'ai, c'est d'avoir fait souffrir tant de monde alors que vous étiez mon seul objectif ...

- Ho, mais un véritable monarque ne peu se permettre d'aprouvé le moindre remord ...

- Qu'en savez vous ? Qui vous a appris à être "Roi" ? Dès vos premiers jours de régne, vous avez perdus le contrôle et vous vous êtes laissés enivré par votre pouvoir ... Et vous n'avez jamais assumé une seule fois les conséquences de vos erreurs !

- Un Roi ne fait pas d'erreur !

- C'est pour cela que je sais que je serais bien meilleur que vous dans ce rôle : j'admet mes fautes et mes péchés ... Laissez la place, Altesse ... Ou perrissez de ma lame !

L'homme perdis son sourire, sa lame tremblant légérement. Il semblait déjà très irrité et les paroles du brun eurent raison de sa patience de toute façon inexistante : c'était un enfant capricieux, rien de plus qu'un sale gamin mal éduqué qui avait dès les premières heures de son existence eu une importance grande aux yeux de tous, finalement, personne n'avait jamais rien put obtenir de lui et lorsqu'il était devenus Roi, personne n'avait plus eu rien à redire et il avait faconné le monde l'entourant à sa manière !

- C'est vous qui allez perrire, Aizen Sosuke ! Cracha t il.

Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencé !

* * *

Malgrès le gigantesque mur, on put ressentir la montée brutal des pressions dans le chateau qui sembla en souffrire, la terre sembla tremblée sous les pas d'Orihime, ou bien était ce elle qui n'était pas suffisament forte ? Les deux semblait juste car Aizen et le Roi avait fait monté leurs puissances, s'affrontant au calme comme le ferrait deux lions, chacun rugissant à leurs manières et aucun ne sembla vouloir laissé la moindre avance sur son adversaire. Heureusement, Ulquiorra faisait barage avec son énergie pour la protégée autant que possible, ses ailes tout naturellement replier comme si elle formait un barrage.

Tatsuki était à peine un peu plus loin, serrant son petit Ren contre sa poitrine et elle même englobé par les bras puissants de son amant qui ne laisserait plus jamais ses adversaires mettre la mains sur les siens. Il avait eu tellement de mal à ne pas se précipité pour rechercher sa progéniture et il aurait tué tout ceux qui se serait mit entre lui et sa chaire ! D'ailleurs, en y repensant, Grimmjow lui ne c'était pas géné pour les lâchés et chercher son amants ...

Il l'avait retrouvé entraver comme pas permis, dans les bras d'Ichimaru qui était pourtant en plein combat ! Autour de l'argenté, il y avait d'autre duel, mais le Sexta s'en fichait complétement, jugant que personne n'avait besoin de son aide ! Il récupéra l'objet de son désire, faisant se haussé les sourcils du Superviseur et tira sur les liens qui entravé les yeux du Secunda.

- Ha, Grimmjow ! Lâcha l'opportun avec mécontentement. J'ai faillit attendre !

- Tu te fou d'moi ? Gronda le bleuté.

- Non non, j't'attend depuis un petit moment ! Franchement, j'aurais pas aimé être sauvé par un autre !

- Mais il ne vous a pas sauvé ! Protesta Gin. C'est moi et mon Beau qui somme venus vous aidé !

- Toi, tu compte pour du beurre : tu voulais juste sauver Byakuya ! Grimmjow ...

Le bleuté avait posé sa mains sur sa bouche, ne sachant pas s'il serait capable d'en entendre plus venant de sa part. Il avait eu peur pour lui, plus qu'il ne l'avait été ses septs dernières années par ce qu'il avait réellement été entre les mains de leurs ennemis et lui, il semblait en rire ! Certes, Ren lui avait fait une promesse et il y avait crus, mais voir le Secunda si détendus alors qu'il aurait put y perdre jusqu'à son âme ?

- Pourquoi tu sourit autant alors que j'ai faillis te perdre encore une fois ? Lâcha t il avec mécontentement, retirant sa mains.

- Par ce que je croyais en vous : j'étais sûr que vous me sauveriez et j'ai eu raison, non ? Je suis dans tes bras et tu ne va plus jamais me lâché ...

Sauf que ça, Grimmjow n'en était pas si sûr : la montée des énergies fut si intense qu'il en fut lui même affecté, surprit, il jetta un regard vers la barrière devenus opaque et qui vibrait, menaçant de se brisser. Décidément, même ces septs années d'exil n'avait été suffisant à aucun d'entre eu d'atteindre un rang suffisant pour vaincre cet homme et si Aizen échoué, il était claire qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire contre le Roi à moins de tous se sacrifié pour le ralentir et permettre au demoiselle de s'enfuir ...

- Il es si puissant que ça ? Interrogea Pedazo.

- Tu demandera à Aizen lorsqu'il sera de retour ! Gronda t il.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur leurs opposants avec qui ses alliés avaient engagé un combat. Ichigo avait été rejoint par un blond en uniforme scolaire humain. Il lui sembla qu'Ichimaru aurait peut être besoin d'un petit coup de mains, sauf que Pedazo était toujours entravé. Il n'eu plus besoin de se tracassé lorsqu'il vit des pétalles de fleur venir en aide à l'argenté, il pourrait donc se consacré à son amant et essayé de lui retiré ses entraves ...

Les effluves d'énergies indiquèrent au habitant du Seireitei que le combat venait enfin de débuté et vus la manière qu'avait la barrière de vibrer, celui ci semblait réellement impressionnant ...

* * *

C'était le cas, une personne normal n'aurait rien vus des échanges entre Sosuke et le Roi, il aurait put assisté à l'effondrement des batiments et aurait peut être vus les différents sort qu'ils se lançaient mutuellement soit pour attaquer soit pour les bloqués et aurait sûrement succombé. Aucun des deux hommes ne se sentait limité et c'est pourquoi ils n'avaient aucuns regrets à se donnait à fond, le brun ne craigniant par pour ses hommes et le ténébreu n'éprouvant même pas le besoin de s'intéressé au sort des siens !

Les coups échangés provoquérent des gerbes d'étincelles et étaient suivit par des Shunpo qui s'éparé les deux ennemis, des sorts furent envoyé sans qu'ils neurent besoin de dire le moindre mot et de nouveau, leurs sabres qui réclamer le sang de leur ennemi. Chacun t'enta d'accédé à la requête de leurs armes, l'un par ce qu'il voulait détruire cet être inférieur qui avait osé le défiés et l'autre ... Pour tellement de raison diverse ...

Un bon homme et un homme qui sait pardonner ... Mais lorsque la faute es si grave que le pardon n'es pas envisageable, comment faire ? Il savait qu'il ne serait pas un Roi parfait, mais il savait également qu'il n'était pas bien dure de faire mieux que celui avait qui il croissait le fer. Les lames vibrèrent au contacte l'une de l'autre et une fois encore, ils s'affrontèrent du regard, chacun provoquant l'autre. Le regard de Sosuke brillait de malice et cela sembla agacé son adversaire qui attaqua avec plus de vigueur, oubliant de prendre garde à ne pas laissé trop d'ouverture à son adversaire.

Le plus agée aurait dut avoir l'avantage sur son ennemi et pourtant, bien que très jeune, le brun savait se défendre. Etait ce par ce qu'il était un géni ou qu'il avait forcé le destin ? Ils étaient l'égale l'un de l'autre et le Roi savait que s'il avait attendus quelques siécles de plus, sans doute que cet être aurait put le vaincre sans mal ! Pourquoi c'était il montré si impatient de l'affronté ? S'assuré une victoire n'était il pas le plus important ?

Aizen Sosuke n'avait pas attendus et non pas par ce que le temps lui manquait, simplement par ce qu'il voulait laissé une petite chance à cet homme, aussi mysérable soit il, n'avait il pas le droit à une chance ? Mais il était entrain de la perdre, sa colère augmentant alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à blesser ... Il ne pouvait pas le touché ... Pourtant, n'était il pas plus puissants et plus expérimenté ? Lui, le tout puissant Roi ! Sa fustration augmenté tandis que le brun parer encore et encore ses attaques, cela était fort jouissif pour le Maître des Arrancars qui comprenait ce que cela signifié ...

Sept ans plus tôt, le Roi avait prouvé sa faiblesse en le fuyant, lui abandonnant ses fabuleuses "Terres Promises" et aujourd'hui, il prouvait qu'il ne vallait toujours rien en se laissant emporté par la rage qu'il éprouvait d'être si pathétique !

Le Roi lui lança un sort de Kido qu'il bloqua avec une barrière, profitant de celle ci pour utilisé le shunpo et se retrouvé derrière le Monarque ...

- Votre heure à sonner, Majesté ...

Et Kyoka Suigetsu trancha le dos de l'homme, du san chaud éclaboussa Sosuke tandis qu'un cris de surprise était poussé.

* * *

Quand avait il eu le courage de se levé contre cet homme ? En réalité, depuis le début, il avait toujours sut qu'il finirait par prendre le flambeau de la résistance, il avait juste besoin de temps pour se préparer, trouvé des alliés ou bien s'en crée, il avait eu conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas demandé de l'aide à des personnes qui seraient immanquablement exécutée en cas d'echec et pourtant ... Il lui faudrait des personnes qui croirait en lui ...

Entendre parler de Hyogoku et de son pouvoir de brisser les frontières entre Hollow et Shinigami lui donna l'idée de crée une armée d'Arrancars, sauf qu'il ne savait pas ce que vallait "moralement" ces créatures. Comment savoir ? Et surtout, comment faire pour prendre possesion de la "Perle de la Destruction" ? Il y avait tant de chose à faire et garder secrets ses désires les plus profonds avaient été si compliqué d'autant qu'il n'avait toujours pas d'homme fidèle à ses cotés ...

Il rencontra Tousen et ensembles, ils entreprirent de se dressés contres le Roi, l'aveugle était surprit par la voie encore juvénil, mais crut dès les premiers instants en cet homme, conscient qu'il avait la volontée et les moyens de devenir le nouveau Roi, il avait même accépté difficilement l'hypothèse d'un défaite.

Gin ... Lui, c'était autre chose ... En réalité, il aurait préféré ne jamais le mettre en danger par ce que lui ...

* * *

Il serait plus dure de battre cet homme que tout les autres Shinigami qu'il avait affronté et la preuve en était sous ses yeux : le Roi était entrain de se régénérer, mais il se tenait l'épaule et cela paraissait très lents. Il avait plusieurs dizaines de siècles et il était donc normal que son pouvoir ce soit épuissé. Sosuke regardé l'homme, serrer les dents et maintenir fermement son arme qui semblait prendre feu, prouvant que son pouvoir s'activé. Il semblait cependant énervé pour une raison qui échappé au Seigneur de Las Noches.

- Crois tu pouvoir me vaincre par ce que tu à réussis à nous à touché ? Cracha t il avec rage. Nous allons te faire regrettait ton offence !

- J'attend ! Répliqua le brun.

Tout deux utilisèrent le shunpo, reprenant le combat de plus belle, chacun ayant pour unique bute d'anéantir définitivement leur opposant et les sabres se rencontré. Chaque coup plus puissants et Sosuke prenait de plus en plus confiance en lui. Il savait que même si cela était difficilement visible, il avait l'avantage sur le Roi, ses coups étaient plus intenses à chaque seconde et il prenait conscience de sa supérioritée ...

Ne pas se surestimé, il savait que le Roi n'avait pas encore donné tout dans ce combat, à moins qu'il n'ai réellement été affaiblie par le temps ? Après tout, rien n'était éternel dans ce monde, pourquoi croire que ce fut le cas avec cet être ? Ont disait les Shinigami eternel et pourtant, ils finissaient par tombé, par maladie ou pendant un combat ... Tout avait une fin et celle de cet être était proche !

Kyoka Suigetsu transpersa le Roi, s'enfonçant jusqu'à sa garde et du sang éclaboussa le visage du brun qui, malgrès l'approche de sa victoire, restait très indiférent à celle ci ...

* * *

- Ha lala, mais c'est pas possible une telle chevelure ! Soupira Sei qui se débaté autant que possible avec la crinière d'Aikawa. Tu te coiffe jamais ?

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Avoua l'homme, se laissant docilement tirer les cheveux.

- Doucement Sei, tu va lui faire mal ! Soupira Mikazuki.

- Mais il se plaint pas, je lui fait pas si mal que ça ! Protesta la petite jumelle.

- C'est un prisonnier de guerre, s'il se plaint, vous n'êtes pas obligé de l'écouté ! Fit remarqué Akon qui pourtant été dans la même situation que le Capitaine de la Troisième Division.

Masatoki regarder sa fille essayé de faire comme ses deux amies, il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais il avait bien comprit que les deux "prisonniers" n'étaient pas tant que ça des "prisonniers" : le majordome d'Ishida semblait s'assuré que tout leurs moindres désire soit comblée ... Comme les siens d'ailleurs, mais cela voulait il dire qu'il était aussi séquestré ici ?

Sa soeur lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait partir s'il le voulait, mais on le lui avait déconseillés et personne ne lui avait rien expliqué. Jettant des regards sur Akon, il le vit examiné les enfants et prendre des notes comme le ferait un scientifique évaluant ses rats de laboratoir et il se sentit mal à l'aise face à cette vision peu ordinaire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne leur fera aucun mal. Assura le serviteur à coté de lui?

- Pardon ? Lâcha l'homme, surprit.

- Akon, c'est bien un scientifique et il donne l'impression d'être fou avec ses aires un peu étrange, mais il n'a jamais fait le moindre mal aux enfants.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment dans mon intérêt ! Avoua le nommé avec un sourire ironique. Lana m'en aurait voulut à vie si j'avais touché à la fille de sa maîtresse !

- Pardon ? Répéta Masatoki en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ha ouais, mais non : j'vais rien t'expliqué ! C'est beaucoup trop long à expliqué !

- Lana es la fraccione de ma maman ! Résuma Mikazuki avec un large sourire. Tu sais, c'est pas comme dans le monde des humains : nous, nous somme des habitants de Las Noches, le palais bland de Hueco Mundo, le monde des Hollow et des Arrancars ...

Un peu perdu, l'homme jetta un regard au majordome, se demandant si ce n'était pas l'imagination d'enfant qui avait parler.

- Elle dit la véritée. Avoua l'homme avec un sourire indulgent. Je pense que votre soeur veut tout vous expliquez et vous avez déjà appris tellement de chose.

Il aquiesça, tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Apprendre qu'Ichigo était un Shinigami, que tout ceux qu'ils connaissaient étés en réalités des créatures étrange et qu'en plus sa soeur avait véccus toutes ses années proche de lui et qu'en plus, sa fille était une amie de la sienne ... C'était vraiment troublant ...

- Sei, est ce que ça veut dire que tu connais ton papa ? Demanda t il.

- Oui et non : papa était pas là pendant plusieurs années, mais maman m'en a beaucoup parler ! Avoua t elle avec un large sourire. Il était content de nous retrouvé ... Ren à pleuré ...

- Comme Ai pleure ? Demanda Chiyo.

"Ai" était le surnom trouvé à Aikawa, son nom entier étant trop compliqué pour la petite fillette et tout le monde l'avait adopter, pour le plus grand damne du Shinigami. Il ne semblait pas être un homme capable de pleurer et c'est pourquoi il voulut examiné l'être. Des larmes glissés le long de ses joues, mais l'image sembla si surréaliste pour l'adulte qu'il se demanda si ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours : son visage juvénil n'avait pas changé d'expression, mais ses yeux humide laissé glisser de fine goutte le long de ses joues ...

Il sembla prendre conscience de ses propres lames en même temps qu'eux et passa une mains dessus, les étalants un peu plus sur son visage. Aikawa paraissait réellement troublé par son état de faiblesse apparente qu'il laissait entrevoir et plusieurs fois, il passa sa manche sur ses yeux, en vain.

- Est c'que tout va bien ? S'enquit Masatoki.

- C'est normal, il es content ! Assura Sei. C'est son papa, il était méchant avec lui et comme il va disparaître, Ai es content !

- Non, tu te trompe ! Répliqua Mikazuki qui semblait triste.

- Mais non, j'ai raison, son papa, il était trop méchant !

- Mais moi, je l'aimais. Avoua Aikawa, sa voie tremblant. Il me haïssait, il m'a fait beaucoup de mal, mais moi ... Je l'ai toujours aimais ... C'était mon père ...

Le silence se fit ensuite dans la pièce, personne n'osant plus dire un mot, le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre était la réspiration qui devenait de plus en plus saccadé de l'homme qui finit par se replier sur lui même, dissimulant son visage sous ses bras.

* * *

Une goutte de sang glissa le long de sa joue, la colorant d'écarlate tandis que Sosuke observer son ennemi, son zanpakuto enfoncé dans son le torse du Roi qui craché du sang. Ses mains de monarque tremblèrent sur son arme. Elle finit par tombée au sol tandis qu'un long gémissement s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de l'agonisant et le Seigneur des Arrancars s'écarta, retirant sa lame avec lenteur.

- Ce n'es pas possible ! Lâcha mécontent l'homme. Comment un être telle que toi à put me vaincre ?

- Comment un être telle que toi à pus me sous hestimer à ce point ? Répliqua en retour le brun.

Il essuya sa lame contre son vêtement et la rangea dans son fourreau, tournant les talons, ne prétent plus la moindre attention à l'agonisant qui ne pourrais de toute façon plus rien faire contre l'issus de son existence. De toute façon, n'était ce pas la vonlontée du Roi que de mourrir seul ? Sosuke ne faisait là qu'accédé à la requête de cet homme arrogant ...

Dehord, l'aire c'était considérablement rafraichis, c'était sans doute dut à la glace qui l'englober totalement, certaine batiment c'était recouvert d'un manteau blanc et il ne se lassait pas de pouvoir voir ce genre de chose. Sosuke ferma les yeux quelques secondes, savourant cet instant de pure répis car dans le Seireitei, tout les rares combats qui avaient continuée c'était stoppé. Le temps ne c'était pourtant pas arrêté, tout le monde avait simplement prit conscience de la mort du Roi. Il rouvrit les yeux et il était un autre homme ...

Il n'était plus le Seigneur des Arrancars mais le Roi ... Et pas seulement de la Soul Society, mais des deux mondes opposés ... C'était fini ... Cela lui semblait brutalement si "simple" : il y avait consacrer tant de temps et avait peut être toujours imaginé sa propre perte, finalement, il avait vaincus et atteint son objectis ... Non, tout cela était loin d'être fini, il venait juste de parvenir au titre de "Roi", il lui restait encore tant à faire ...

Mais il était le Roi !


	33. Chapitre 32 : New World

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?),Aizen + Byakuya (?) Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Bon, déjà, merci a Bebe-Neko-Chan et Orihara Shizu-Chan pour leurs rev, j'ai oublié de les remercié y a deux semaines car oui j'ai loupé une semaine, foutus mmorpg qu'es trop bien ! Enfin, j'vais tâché de me remotivé pour écrire les fics et pas d'inquiétude ... Quoi que, si vous m'envoyés des messages pour m'en parler, je serais doublement motivé et tout ! Aller, ramenez vous sur le blog qu'on se parle et tout et vous aurez des infos top secrête et tout et tout ! (ou pas ... XD)

Bon, sinon, j'éspére ne pas avoir baclé le chapitre et j'éspére qu'il vous plaira ! X3

* * *

Tout était devenus si calme dans le Seireitei, cela en devenait surnaturel pour Starrk qui tenait toujours Tatsuki. Il avait sentit le changement qui c'était effectuée, mais cela n'avait rien provoquer sur sa propre personne. Constaté que leurs ennemis étaient comme "soufflet" par la chute de leurs Seigneur était asser surprenant, leurs volontés de se battre semblait s'être totalement volatilisé et il comprenait parfaitement d'où venait cette impression : c'était ce qui c'était produit, les Shinigami avaient perdus et la confirmation de cet echec par la mort du Roi les firent sombrer dans le desespoir le plus profond.

Le Primera avait il pitié de leurs ennemis ? Non, sûrement pas ! Il allait même enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie : on ne lui retirer pas impunement son enfant sans en subir les conséquence ! Quel mots pourraient les emplirs d'encore un peu plus de desespoir ? Finalement, en voyant leurs visage, il abandonna cette idée futile et préféra se concentrait sur l'état de sa compagne et de son fils qu'elle dorlotait, tantôt le grondant, tantôt lui rappelant à quel point elle l'aimait ... Etrange comportement, non ? Il avait passé trop de temps loin de sa petite amie !

- Je t'aime ! Décida t elle au final. J'étais morte d'inquiétude, ne me fait plus jamais une telle peur ! Je t'en supplis, Ren ... Plus jamais ça !

- Mais, maman, fallait bien que quelqu'un veille sur Pedazo ! Répliqua t il. Il aurait tellement énerver le Roi que celui ci l'aurait tué si j'avais pas été là ! Tout le monde aurait été triste. J'voulais pas que ça arrive !

- Bébé, mon tout petit bébé, ce n'es pas à toi de faire de telle chose, tu es un tout petit bébé ...

- Mais je suis ton bébé, maman, et celui de papa et vous êtes tellement puissant, je me doit d'être digne de vous et d'être aussi courageux ! Maman, t'inquiéte pas, ils ne pourront jamais me faire de mal de toute façon !

- Ren, ne refait plus jamais une chose pareil ! Lâcha l'Arrancar sur un ton froid.

Il était dure, mais savait qu'un père se devait de l'être de temps en temps, ne serait ce que pour pouvoir se faire respecter et lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait. L'enfant eu une petite moue, mais sembla comprendre ce que voulait dire son père car il se défis de l'entrainte de sa mère pour venir se blotir dans les bras de l'Arrancars qui soupira, soulager de pouvoir sentir sa chaire contre lui.

C'était tellement satisfaisant de pouvoir enfin prendre dans ses bras son fils, il avait craint de le perdre pour toujours, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le soulevant, il jetta un nouveau coup d'oeil au Shinigami et comprit que la fin de la guerre était arrivé, ils se savaient vaincus et ne tenteraient sans doute plus rien contre eux, sans doute ne serait ce pas le cas partout : les Vizards ainsi que le jeune Kurosaki était plus indépendant que les membres des Armées de la Cour qui étaient tous dévoué corps et âme au Roi.

Un bruit de verre glace se brissant se fit entendre, des fissures marquèrent la barrières de glace qui finit par se brisser, donnant l'impression à Starrk de se retrouvé sous de la neige. Rei avait sans aucun doute d'elle même décidée de retirer la barrière pour pouvoir libérer leurs Seigneurs et le Primera se décida à bouger pour le rejoindre, sa place étant à ses cotés.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre le lieu où se trouvait son maître, ne distançant pas pour autant Tatsuki. Il n'eu pas besoin de se retenir tant que ça. Ils ne furent pas les premiers arrivés et ce qu'ils découvrirent était assez amusant : Grimmjow se débattait avec les bandages d'un Pedazo momifié sous les moqueries de Gin qui trouvé cela "ironique", faisant des sous entendus salaces. Il cessa dès qu'il vit Ren dans les bras de Starrk.

Le petit garçon ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se dégager pour tenté d'aider le Sexta, assurant être un maître dans l'art du dénouage : c'est lui qui coiffer sa soeur. Finalement, ce fut un echec supplémentaire et les deux abandonnèrent, le Sexta croissant les bras avec agacement en lançant un regard glacial à Ichigo et ses compagnons.

- On a gagner alors libérer le que j'puise enfin l'emporter dans un coin pour le violé ! Gronda t il.

- Tonton Grimmjow veut violer tonton Pedazo ! Ennonça le petit garçon choquer. Méchant, faut pas faire un truc pareil, je te laisserais pas faire !

- Non mais, gamin, il sera content, t'inquiéte ! J'vais plus le faire j ...

Il se tue en rencontrant le regard assasin de Starrk qui n'aurait pas hésité à le tranché s'il avait continué. Il perdit cependant toute agressivité lorsqu'ils sentirent Aizen approché. L'homme semblait pensif, ses vêtements étaient marqué par l'affrontement titanesque qu'il venait de vivre mais son visage restait égale à l'homme qu'il était et cela rassura le premiéra Espada qui était heureu de retrouvé son seigneur dans un si bon état.

Le Seigneur des Arrancars s'arréta lorsque son regard rencontra la forme toujours entravers du Secunda Espada. Un sourire fini par apparaître sur le coin de ses lèvres, pointant un doigts vers lui, il se passa quelques secondes avant que les bandage noir ne tombent d'eux même, faisant se hausser les sourcils de Grimmjow et Ren : tout deux semblaient outrée de voir l'homme libérer si facilement Pedazo alors qu'ils avaient eu tellement de mal pour un résultat negatifs.

- Merci ! Soupira le jeune homme en lançant un regard déçus à son petit ami.

- Il es normal qu'il prenne soin de toi ! Ricana Gin. Hé, Grimmjow, il va falloir que tu te montre plus gentille avec le Seigneur Aizen maintenant !

- Pourquoi ? Gronda le bleuté. Par c'que sinon il l'égalisera pas le mariage entre homme à la Soul Society ?

Il va même devoir l'égalisé la polygami pour rendre votre couple à trois légale !

Les deux hommes se jettèrent un regard surprit et durent être convaincu par le bleuté, mais cela ne fit pas pour autant disparaître le sourire au coin des lèvres de l'argenté. Il regardait le Sexta d'une façon étrange et presque inquiétante ...

- Ok, c'est quoi l'délire là ? Gronda Tatsuki derrière Starrk.

- Ho, t'inquiéte, juste un truc marrant ! Assura Reï avant de se tourner vers Aizen. Et Maintenant, c'est quoi le proramme ? Ceux là semblent plus vouloir se battre !

Elle avait pointé du pousse les rares personnes présente dont l'héritier Samasu qui était assis au sol, de multiple blessure recouvrant son corps. Il était toujours vivant et son adversaire semblait l'avoir ménager. Non loin de lui, Ichigo avait eu moins de chance, semblait il : au sol, il semblait inconscient.

- Sécurisé le palai et retrouvé moi dans la salle de commandement. Ordonna le brun. Nous avons certaine chose à clarifié, mais nous devons nous assurez de notre sécurité avant d'entreprendre quoi que se soit. Je pense que la plupart des Shinigami s'écarteront d'eux même, mais je ne veux pas de mauvaise surprise.

Tous aquiescèrent et beaucoup disparurent pour effectué leurs mission sauf Pedazo qui semblait avoir quelques difficulté à reprendre possesion de ses capacités.

* * *

Quelques heures après la victoire d'Aizen sur le Roi, le Seireitei était contrôlé par les Arrancars. D'après ce qu'avait comprit Rita, la plupart des Shinigami avaient tous simplement deserté leurs positions, allant se refugier dans le Rukongai tandis que les hauts gradé tentait de faire evacué les familles nobles incapables de se défendre seul. Beaucoup semblaient se résignier face à cette défaite, certain ne tentant même pas de fuir à leurs vus mais l'objectifs des Espada n'étaient pas de tuer les Shinigami, plutôt de s'assurer qu'ils ne tenteraient rien contre Aizen.

Lorsque la zone sembla être totalement sur contrôle, le Seigneur de Las Noches fit savoir au Espada qu'il voulait s'entretenir avec eux et les Superviseurs. Une réunion à laquel n'était conviait que les personnes les plus importantes pour le plus grand damne de Rita qui était curieuse de savoir ce qui se dirait, mais Erwan avait été claire tout comme leurs maîtres : uniquement les Espada et les superviseurs !

Se promenant dans les rue du Seireitei, elle se désola de voir que tant de déga avait été fait pendant cet bataille, il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour réparer tout cela et plus encore si les Shinigami décidé de refuser la légitimé le passage du régne. Se pourrait il qu'ils se tournent vers quelqu'un d'autre, malgrès le fait qu'Aizen Sosuke ai obtenus les pouvoir du Roi ? Ha, tout cela devenait trop compliqué pour la pauvre Arrancars qui décida de ne plus y repensais ! Cela lui donnait mal à la tête de trop réfléchir sur de si petit détail.

- Rita. Appella derrière elle le Capitaine Hitsugaya.

Surprise, elle se tournat vers le bleuté. Elle avait crus qu'il profiterait de cet instant pour s'enfuir avec les autres, mais il était vrais qu'en réalité, beaucoup de Capitaine semblaient attendre ce que leurs réservers cet avenir si incertain sous les ordres du Seigneur Aizen.

- Rita es surprise, Toshiro pas partis se réfugié à Rukongai ?

- Cela ne servirait à rien : si Aizen décide de tous nous supprimé pour faire disparaître toute menace à son régne, il le fera et rien ne poura l'en empêché. Soupira t il. J'aimerais savoir si tu sais ce qu'il prévois pour l'avenir ...

- Rita ne sais pas, Aizen n'en a jamais spécialement parler, il promettait juste que nous serions tous récompensés en le suivant.

- De quel manière ? Qu'est ce que vous attendiez exactement ?

- Rita sais pas pour les autres, mais Rita voulait plus avoir à vivre dans le Hueco Mundo : chasser ou être chasser es la seule régle là bas, sauf que Rita étant un Hollow, Rita pouvait pas vivre sur Terre et ni à la Soul Society ...

Il haussa les sourcils, mais détourna le visage, se frottant la nuque comme s'il était géné par cet aveux.

- A tu une idée de ce que prévois Aizen nous conscernant nous ?

- Toi, il te touchera pas !

Elle croissa les bras sur sa maigre poitrine, l'aire résignié et c'était bien le cas : personne ne toucherait au petit Hitsugaya ! Elle s'en était fait la promesse : il n'était pas leurs ennemis et en lui laissant la chance de baisser son arme, elle lui avait aussi laisser sa chance d'obtenir sa protection, cela équivalait à celle d'Erwan vus qu'il cédait à tous ses caprices.

- Rita, je m'inquiéte aussi pour les autres ...

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, possant un doigt contre sa bouche. Comment faire pour le rassuré conscernant leurs avenir ? Elle n'était pas sûre de trouvé une bonne idée, mais décida de s'executé, n'ayant aucune envie que Toshiro ne se sente menacé avec ses amis. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que le Seigneur Aizen n'avait pas que de mauvaise intentions. Tout le monde semblait si sûr qu'il fut mauvais alors que son seul désire était de changer le monde car il semblait être le seul à avoir vus la monstruositée de ce royaume ...

Se décidant, elle lui fit signe de la suivre.

* * *

Tout les Espada étaient installés dans la pièce, certain de façon décontracter comme Grimmjow qui était allongé au sol, sa tête repossant illégalement sur les genoux de Pedazo qui caressé avec amusement les cheveux bleu. Il avait l'impression de caressé un gros chat ... Très séduissant le chat ... Le Secunda Espada ne pouvait être que charmé par cette vision de cet homme qui avait combattus, son visage marqué et il eu envie de l'embrassé, depuis le temps qu'il espérait pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras et profité de lui ...

Starrk s'impatienté, ses doigts frappant à un rythme régulier le bord de la fenêtre à coté de laquel il était installé. Il semblait avoir hâte de retrouvé les siens et c'était compréhensible, le Sexta aussi ne semblait plus vouloir se détaché de lui ... Il l'aimait tellement que ça ? C'était vraiment incroyable que ce fut si intense, non ?

- Le chaton es calme ? Ricana Aizen qui entra dans la pièce.

- C'est étonnant, non ? Répliqua le cramoisie. J'pense que ce soir, ça changera.

- Bon, nous allons donc pouvoir débuté notre petite réunion improvisé. Je crois que plusieurs sujets doivent être abordé et le premier conscerne sans doute ma nouvelle situation.

- T'es le Roi de la Soul Society, on l'aura comprit ! Grognia le Sexta. Tu veux dire quoi de plus ?

- Alors cela ne te dérange pas, Grimmjow, de travailler sous les ordres du Roi des Shinigami ?

Le bleuté eu un haussement d'épaule, dévoilant ainsi le fond de ses pensées, cela ne semblait pas le touché d'être prit dans cette tempête si, se laissant volontié portait du moment qu'il pouvait passé ses moments libres à cotés de Pedazo.

- T'sais, t'es un Shinigami, t'a toujours été un Shinigami, si on avait eu un problème avec ça, c'est au début qu'on aurait dut douté de toi, tu crois pas ?

- Peut être, mais maintenant, je régne sur le monde du Seireitei.

- Et tu continuera à régnié sur le monde de Hueco Mundo ! Tu t'imagine quoi au juste ? Par c'que t'a changé de rang, certains changeraient d'avis ?

- Cela à déjà étés le cas auparravants. Grimmjow, tu ne semble pas comprendre que beaucoup resteront contre moi, ce n'es pas par ce que j'ai atteint mon but que nous n'auront plus aucune résistance ?

Le bleuté soupira et daigna enfin se relevé pour jetter un regard toujours détachés à son Seigneur.

- Me prend pas pour un idiot : le fils du Roi peu devenir le symbole de la rébellion et c'est pas le seul, tu aura des opposants mais nous somme là pour te protégé ! On t'a suivit toute ses années, c'est sûrement pas pour nous casser maintenant ! Certes, ça me tente de prendre Pedazo sur le bras et d'me cassé avec lui, mais ça a l'aire plus marrants d'rester !

- De toute façon, tu n'aurais pas eu le choix vus que je compte faire de Pedazo l'Heritier du trône. Avoua Sosuke avec amusement.

Il y eu plusieurs exclamation indéfinisable alors que le nommé avait l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Non, c'était claire : il avait perdu l'esprit ! ... Lui ? Héritier du Roi de la Soul Society ? Non mais en fait, il devait se foutre de lui ! Ouais, c'était un comique ce gas !

- Votre héritier ? Lâcha t il avec un ricanement nerveux. Je savez pas que vous pouviez rigolé dans un moment pareille ! Vous êtes vraiment mortel quand vous voulez !

- Je ne rigole pas. Assura le brun, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage. Je crois que ce n'es un mystére pour personne : ni Gin ni Byakuya ne pourront me donner d'héritier et pourtant, il m'en faut un.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Par ce que tu es un meilleur partie que ce qu'on peu imaginé beaucoup de monde : n'a tu pas pris soin de nos armée pendant mon absence ? Et puis, ne tinquiéte pas, je t'ai gagné en bonne et du forme !

Sa phrase avait quelque chose de troublant voir même de choquant en réalité : que voulait il dire par ses propos plus qu'équivoque ? Fronçant les sourcils, le Secunda regarda ses alliés un a un, essayant de voir si un d'entre eu comprenait ce qui ce passait et il put clairement lire sur le visage de Rei qu'elle était au courant de quelque chose, mais ne semblait pas prête à parler pour autant.

- Pour faire court, j'ai fait un petit paris avec ton père : j'ai accépté de l'affronté à la condition qu'il me céde ses droits parentales sur toi. Avoua sans honte Aizen.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il semblait même pas géner d'avoué un truc pareil devant tout le monde ! Parier sa vie ? Et lui ? Il pouvait pas dire son mot ? ... Quoi que, cela ne l'étonnait pas de savoir que son père avait put accépter une telle chose : ne l'avait il pas considérait comme un simple objet tout au long de sa vie ? Un objet là pour emprisonner sa mère dont le Shinigami c'était épris et qu'il avait tout fait pour maintenir en captivitée dans une belle cage dorée ...

- Espéce de connard ! Gronda Grimmjow. Pedazo n'es pas une marchandise que tu peu engagé comme ça !

- Laisse, va ! Soupira le cramoisi en se frottant la nuque. C'est mieux d'avoir lui comme père que l'autre ! Je peu te l'assuré ... C'est vraiment bizarre : il ne me reste rien de ma vie humaine alors ?

En y repensant, il avait en effets tout perdus de cette époque là, mais cela le rendait plutôt indifférent ... Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami et après être mort, il avait maudit son ancienne situation d'humain qui l'avait rendus aveugle à toute ses souffrances qu'endurait Kotori. Fermant les yeux, il se souvint de la seule chose qu'il aurait voulut gardé auprès de lui de cette époque lointaine : sa mère ... Juste elle et rien que elle, tout le reste et jusqu'à son lien avec son "père", il s'en fichait pas mal ...

Rouvrant les yeux, il fit face à sa famille, ses frères, ses soeurs, son petit ami ... C'était cette vie là qu'il avait toujours chercher à obtenir et il était fière de la vivre, la mort offret une seconde chance et s'il avait faillit perdre ses émotions, se trouvé auprès d'Orihime lui avait permis de ne pas la loupée. Il finit par sourire à la petite assemblée.

- Papounet ! Lâcha t il en tendant les bras vers le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo.

- Je viens soudainement de douté de mon choix. Avoua le brun avec séptisme.

- Hé, attend, si tu es mon papa, alors ça veut dire que toi, t'es mon autre papa ! Lâcha Pedazo en pointant Gin qui haussa les sourcils.

- Hé, mais oui, pas faux. Lâcha l'argenté. Ho, j'ai un fils manifique !

- Et si vous, vous êtes mes papas. Lâcha le cramoisi en se tournant vers Byakuya. Toi, t'es ma maman !

Le Secunda eu presque l'impression d'entendre les dents du noble grincé. Heureusement, Aizen toussa pour attiré l'attention.

- Pouvons nous continué ? J'ai d'autre sujet a aborder.

- Je ne comprend pas ce que nous pourrions aborder de plus. Avoua Orihime qui semblait inquiéte. Ne devriont nous pas plutôt nous assurez que vous ne risquez rien ? Nous pourrions reparlez de tout cela après ...

- Inoue, le fait de devenir Roi me permet d'obtenir de nouveau pouvoir et cela me fatigue grandement, j'aimerais pouvoir me reposer et je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous gérez. J'aimerais donc qu'on soit d'accord sur certaine chose maintenant ...

- Comme notre façon d'agir vis à vis des Shinigami ? Interrogea Kuro avec agacement. Tu aimerais qu'on soit clément avec eux ? Après tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir ?

- Non, au contraire, soit égale à toi même Kuro ...

- Hé, si vous lui dite ça, il va pas se géné pour violé ! Gronda Kenpachi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et sela m'arrange : nous somme les méchants après tout, ne devons nous pas agir comme telle ? Répliqua Aizen avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Orihime fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre le sens même de ces paroles, l'homme semblait ne plus trop être avec eux, son regard se voilé de plus en plus par la fatigue qu'il devait éprouvé à cause de cet effluve de pouvoir qui l'envahissait depuis sa nouvelle condition de Roi.

- Seigneur Aizen. Murmura t elle, lançant un regard à Pedazo. N'en avez vous pas asser de passer pour ce que vous n'êtes pas ?

- Que savez vous de ce que je suis au juste, Princesa ?

- Pour un manipulateur très agile qui sait se servir de sa cervelle, mais un homme bon qui fait tout pour éviter d'entrainer les autres dans sa chute ... Mais c'est déjà trop tard : chacun de nous vous suivra jusque dans votre tombe !

Le brun cligna des cils à plusieurs reprise, mais c'est avec un aire agacé qu'il se massa la tempe, jettant un coup d'oeil à Ichimaru qui semblait tout à fait d'accord avec les propos d'Orihime.

- J'aimerais que les Shinigami continuent de pensée que je sois la représentation du mal. Reprit le brun.

- Alors, tu veux changé le monde et pourtant tu veux continué d'incarner le mal, "papa" ? Pourtant, si tu fait ça, personne n'admettra que je puisse devenir le Roi ... Si tu veux changé le monde, il faudra que tu prouve que jamais tu n'aura pensé en mal, mais de toute façon, ce sera le cas ...

- Que veut tu dire "mon fils" ? Répliqua le brun, intriguet.

- Izuru et Hisagi ont finit par comprendre la véritée à ton sujet ... Les uns après les autres, ils finiront par comprend la véritée à ton sujet et cela même si tu autorise qu'on fut désagréable avec les Shinigami ... Comment compte tu faire pour qu'ils te haïssent encore ?

- Faire exécuter les hommes qui se sont opposé à moi, peut être ?

Cela ressemblait vaguement à une partie de poker où elui qui aurait le plus de volonté vaincrais, mais à quoi tout cela rimait il ? Testait il celui qui devait être son héritier ? Cela n'avait pas de sens particulier si ce n'était se testait mutuellement et rien de plus. Voulaient ils donc savoir à ce point qui pouvait être le plus fort ? Soupirant, la jeune fille finit par se mettre devant Pedazo, jugant que son comportement était déplacé en cet instant.

- Je comprend ce qu'il veut dire. Avoua t elle franchement. Pour changé le monde, il faut faire comprendre aux autres qu'il doit l'être ...

- Orihime, je ne te comprend pas : tu veux qu'on continue de croire que ce mec es une pourriture alors qu'il cherche juste à rendre le monde meilleur ?

- Qu'a tu ressentit le jour où tu à comprit que Kotori était une Shinigami prédestiné à mourrir ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermait aussitôt, son regard s'écarquillant de surprise.

- Imagine ce qu'ils ressentiront tous en apprenant toute la véritée de l'ancien régne, imagine ce qui risque de ce passait ... Les gens croyait vivre dans un monde parfait et finalement, c'était tout le contraire ... Mais nous somme les seul à l'avoir comprit ! Tu crois qu'il nous croirons ? Ils nous traiteront de menteurs ...

- Mais les archives ...

- C'est utile comme c'était utile de faire croire qu'Aizen était mauvais ... Mais cela ne nous empêchera pas de rendre ce monde meilleurs, tu verra ...

- Donc, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire pour que tout le monde s'imagine que nous somme mauvais ?

- Déjà, sécurisez les lieux et assurez vous qu'il n'y ai plus un seul Shinigami dans le Seireitei, je pense qu'ils ont eu le temps d'évacué, mais vérifier ne nous ferra aucun mal. Ensuite, vous allez me retrouvé les Capitaines du Seireitei, je veux qu'à mon retour, ils soyent tous en prison et privé de leurs armes. Annoncé leurs que nous les jugeront et cela sera le cas ... Certains doivent payé pour leurs crimes.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, mais beaucoup semblait d'accord avec ses propos. Orihime préféra rester neutre, se contentant de garder un oeil, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas s'assuré qu'il ne fasse rien qui pourrait mécontenté son père adoptifs.

Le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo finit par se levé, épuissé, Gin se mit à ses cotés pour le soutenir au bras. Le voir si fragile fit comprendre à la jeune fille que les prochaines heures seraient sans doute déterminante pour la suite : il ne pourrait pas se défendre et ils étaient donc sa seul protection ... C'était bien la preuve qu'il leurs faisait totalement confiance.

- Princesa, vous savez que vous venez de me dire un gros mensonge. Avoua le brun à coté d'elle.

- Pardon ? Souffla t elle surprise.

- Vous, vous ne me suivriez plus jusque dans ma tombe : vous ne pouvez pas le faire car qui prendrais soin de votre fille si vous disparaissiez ? Vous comme Tatsuki, Starrk et Ulquiorra, vous ne pourrez pas me suivre et c'est le cas de beaucoup d'autre ... Si je venais à disparaître, cela ne changerais rien : ce monde va évoluer ... Il sera bien meilleur maintenant que le Roi à disparus !

Il se tourna vers Gin, lui faisant signe de le laissé et lui annonça qu'il le laissait géré la suite pour le moment. Il alla ensuite dans la pièce d'a coté dans le but de se reposer.

- Aizen ! Appella Pedazo, le faisant se stopper. Merci beaucoup ...

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu me remercie. Avoua le brun.

- Moi, je sais pourquoi je fais ça, ça me suffit ! Reposse toi bien, Papa, j'surveillerais que Papa 2 tente pas d'en profité pour te violer, mais j'laisserais Maman venir te faire des gateries !

Et le Secunda s'eclipsa par la fenêtre avant que qui que se soit ne puisse ajouté quelque chose et Orihime rougit jusqu'au bout des cheveux avant de se précipité par la fenêtre, appellant son ancien fraccione en vain, derrière elle, elle entendit Grimmjow s'exclaffé de rire et l'imaginé parfaitement entrain de se rouler au sol et certain devait même hésité à le tuer, mais le regard de la jeune fille se possa sur des personnes qui tentait de se dissimuler sous le rebord de la fenêtre ...

Rita et le Capitaine Hitsugaya était présent et cette fois, elle se sentit géné, essayant de ne rien dire laissait transparaître sur sa découverte actuelle, elle se demanda comment ils avaient put ne pas être repérer et se dit que c'était un coup de l'ancienne Quincy. Le seul moyen que la jeune fille trouva pour que personne ne remarque son trouble fut de faire semblant de poursuivre Pedazo, ce qu'elle fit bien sûr.


	34. Chapitre 33 : Derniers Opposants ?

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?),Aizen + Byakuya (?) Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **On va toute remercier chalheureusement Orihara Shizu-chan qui c'est proposé de corriger la fic et donc, je suis entrain de faire les changement en supprimant les commentaire du début des chapitres, mais note et tout (qui sont périmer quoi) et vous aurez progressivement une fic corriger de toute ses erreurs et répétition et autre ! Aller, pour la remerciée, on va lui faire une fic rien que pour elle toute seule ! ... Quoi que, vus mon planing charger, j'ai encore trop de boulot ...

Bref, la fic es progressivement corriger, vus le nombre de chapitre, sa sera long, très long, mais on la félicite tout de même pour son grand courage ! Hip ip ip HOURRA ! ... XD

* * *

La Seireitei avait été presque entièrement déserté, c'était là les premières constatation des Arrancars qui s'activèrent à recherché toute les menaces potentiels qui pourrait touché leurs Seigneurs, mais finalement, les plus grandes menaces furent simplement les quelques combattants qui, trop blessé pour se déplacé, avait décidé d'attendre qu'on s'occupe enfin d'eux. Ils n'étaient sans doute pas déséspérer au point de croire à des trucs impossible comme la clémence des monstres qui venait de les vaincres, mais suffisament pour ne plus avoir envie de bouger. Certain c'était juste assuré que tout les Shinigami avait évacué avant de s'abandonner pour se reposé contre un mur.

C'était sans doute le cas de Tetsuo Shuiro sur qui Pedazo tomba : le blond était entrain de fumer une cigarette, son regard posé sur le ciel et le Secunda se demanda si son frère avait toujours été du genre à s'attarder sur ce genre de chose. Lui avait toujours était persuadé qu'il était du genre à calculer minutieusement son temps ou peut être était ce justement leur victoire qui changé sa vision du monde.

- Alors c'est toi qui va te charger de mon cas ? Interroga distraitement le blond.

- Pourquoi tu t'es pas enfui avec les autres ? Répliqua le cramoisi sans prété attention à sa question.

- Pourquoi j'aurais fait un truc pareil ? On a perdus alors autant se montré bon perdant, non ? Fait de moi c'que tu veux ...

- Qu'est c'que tu veux que j'fasse de toi ? J'en ai rien à foutre de toi alors me fait pas chier ! Si tu veux crevé, va demandé ça à quelqu'un d'autre !

- Je te le demande à toi par c'que t'es mon frangin ! S'énerva le Shinigami, le regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis pas ton frère ! Répliqua l'Arrancar tout aussi énerver. Ton connard de perd ma perdu à un pari stupide passé avec le Seigneur Aizen !

Tetsuo le regarda, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise. Il finit par secouer doucement la tête avant de reprendre une bouffet de cigarette, cette merde aurait forcément un jour sa peau et le pire c'est qu'il le savait ... Quoi qu'en fait : est ce qu'un Shinigami pouvait mourrir de maladit causé par ce poisson là ? De toute façon, là n'était pas la question ! Le Secunda ne tarda pas à s'approché de lui pour frapper dans le poison.

- Mais qu'est c'que tu m'veux bordel de merde ? Hurla le blond mécontent.

- C'est mauvais pour la santée, tu fumera plus à partir de maintenant ! Annonça froidement l'Arrancar.

- Mais tu t'es pris pour qui de décidé comme ça pour moi ?

- Pour un de ceux qui domine ton monde maintenant : on a gagner, vous devenez nos esclave et vous devez nous obeir ! Alors ta gueule et va t'faire soignié !

- T'es chiant, pourquoi tu m'laisse pas crevé dans mon coin !

- Il trouverait sûrement ça trop simple ! Avoua une voie derrière le Secunda.

Il n'eu même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était, de toute façon, les bras musclés l'enlacérent eu coup. Il semblait ne pas tant apprécié que ça de l'avoir vus partir sans qu'il ne l'attendait et n'aimait pas être loin de lui. Le Secunda capta le regard intriguet de son aîné et ne fut pas étonner de le voir soupirer, se frottant la nuque d'un aire géné. Il ne devait pas être habitué à ce genre de démonstration ... Il finirait bien par s'y habitué, surtout que Pedazo avait aucune envie d'être séparer de son chaton ronronnant ! Un sourire ironique que Grimmjow ne pouvait pas voir marqua son visage moqueur.

- Alors, j'fais quoi du Shinigami ? Demanda le bleuté à son oreille. J'le découpe en morceau ? Et j'ronge ses os jusqu'à la moelle ?

- Mais qu'est c'que j'en ai à foutre ! Rala le cramoisi, agacé. T'a cas le violé si tu veux, j'en ai rien à branler ! Bon, tu t'en occupe, moi, j'vais voir de l'autre coté et ...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit son oreille malené par son amant et amour qui la mordit sans ménagement, le faisant grognié et il se demanda si Grimmjow n'était pas en rute, mais il lui faisait simplement part de son mécontentement par rapport à ses paroles. Il finit par se détaché de lui pour s'approché du Shinigami, s'accroupissant devant le blond.

- Donc, t'étais le frangin de Pedazo, hein ?

- Je le suis toujours ! Assura Tetsuo avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Négatifs : ton père à ... Comment qu'ils nous ont sortis ça ? Ha ouais " céder les droits parentales" pendant un paris, un truc du genre ... En tout cas, t'es plus son frangin et ...

- C'est pas par c'que mon père es un abrutis et qu'il à cédé les droits que moi je les cédes mes droits ! Tsukimi es mon frère !

- Merde, et moi qui croyait qu'il avait eu son caractére de sa mère ...

- C'est le cas ! Assura Pedazo avec fierté. Ha, Grimmjow, si t'avais connus ma mère ... Tu te serais même demandé comment j'ai pus finir aussi "docile" !

Le Sexta Espada se tourna vers son amant, les sourcils haussé au plus haut point, ne voulant sans doute pas croire ce qu'il était entrain de lui dire et pourtant, sa mère était un sacrée numéro ... Fallait l'être et pas qu'à moitiée pour autorisé son fils à passer par un arbre pour aller donner un cadeau à sa petite cousine ! Bon, évidement, elle était resté en dessous, les bras bien tendus dans le cas où il serait tombé, mais tout de même ...

Pedazo De Lagrima réalisa brutalement que sa mère n'avait pas été un des meilleurs modéles d'éducations qu'on aurait put lui fournir ... Et se souvint que lui aussi avait agit comme elle l'aurait fait avec Ren, Sei et Mikazuki ... Il en conclut qu'il n'était pas fait pour être un parent !

- Grimmjow, toi non plus tu n'es pas fait pour être père. Nota t il sans la moindre subtilité.

Le Sexta haussa un sourcils, ne comprenant sûrement pas ce qu'il voulait dire et c'était pas plus mal, il fit un signe négligé vers sa direction et tourna les talons, se disant que de toute façon, Tetsuo ne pourrait strictement rien faire contre eux, même s'il le voulait. S'il voyait Orihime, il lui demanderais de passé dans le coin vite fait.

- Hé, Tsukimi, est ce que t'a une idée de ce qui va arrivé maintenant ? Finit par demandé le blond.

- Le monde va changé ! Bon, tu va devoir me confier ton arme et me suivre pour ...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit une attaque l'approché, il eu tout juste le temps de se reculer pour esquivé un cros lunaire noir. Haussant les sourcils, il se tournat vers le lieu d'où provenait l'attaque et ne fut pas si surprit que ça de découvrire Ichigo, il ne put cependant rien faire vus que son amant se mit devant lui d'un aire protecteur, faisant rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites, trouvant ça vraiment agaçant d'être ainsi considérer comme "faiblard" !

- Ecartez vous ! Ordonna le rouquin, son souffle court.

En fait, il ne semblait pas plus en état que Tetsuo, au contraire, il portait tout autant de coupure et autre, sauf qu'il était clairement bien plus motivé que le blond. En tout cas, ça promettait d'être mouvementé, mais le secunda ne se sentait pas du tout motivé pour se battre contre le rouquin et au contraire, il aurait préférer qu'Ichigo se rende comme son frère !

- Va y, t'es même pas en état de tenir debous plus de trente seconde ! Rala Grimmjow. Aller, morveux, rend toi et il t'arrivera rien ...

- Tu t'fou de ma gueule ? Hurla en retour le substitue de Shinigami. Aller tous au diable !

- Kurosaki, c'est pas la peine ! Assura Tetsuo en fronçant les sourcils. On à été vaincus !

Mais cette phrase ne sembla pas plaire au rouquin qui se préparer à présent à lancé une nouvelle attaque et le jeune homme décida de s'écarté de lui même, sachant que le bleuté voudrait s'occupé du cas du substitus de Shinigami, aucun des deux ne pouvant se blerrer depuis leurs toutes premières rencontres.

Pedazo utilisa le Shunpo pour pouvoir s'écarter, lançant un rapide coup d'oeil à Tetsuo. Le blond essayait vainement de se levé, utilisant son arme comme une canne pour se tenir. C'était une mauvaise idée, le Secunda décida d'intervenir, considérant qu'il mettrait sa vie en danger s'il faisait plus d'effort et c'est pour cela qu'il se déplaça vers lui pour lui donner un coup au crâne, l'assommant sur le coup, le rattrappant avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Cela en énerva un qui lui lança une attaque qu'il eu beaucoup de mal à esquivé, le poid de son frère dans ses bras le ralentissants considérablement.

Rageant, le cramoisi vit Ichigo le prendre lui pour cible, le considérant sans doute comme dangereux pour le blond, le voyant délaissé Grimmjow qui avait pourtant dégainé son sabre. Tout cela alla sans doute trop vite pour beaucoup de monde, surtout pour Pedazo qui tenta vainement de ne pas laisser son frère tomber à terre. Le temps sembla s'arrêté lorsqu'une petite forme accourus vers le Secunda qui sentit son coeur s'arrêté, lui ayant reconnus l'enfant qui s'aggrippa à lui, pleurnichant.

- Pedazo, elle es où maman ? Demanda la petite Mikazuki.

Heureusement, Ichigo avait stopper tout mouvement, écarquillant les yeux en regardant la petite qui reniffler et l'Arrancar eu peur quelques instants que les Shinigami aient osé s'attaqué au manoir pendant leurs absences.

- Qu'est c'qui s'passe ? Hurla t il de peur.

- C'est Hotaru, il pleure ! Avoua t elle. Il a besoin d'une maman pour le réconforter alors je vais lui prêté la mienne !

- Non, on lui prête la mienne ! Lâcha Sei qui tirer leur prisonnier.

Alors là, le Secunda était complétement paumé, regardant tour à tour les deux fillettes et l'homme qui, en effets, pleurer ...

- Pedazo, faut qu'on trouve un maman ! S'impatienta la petite fille qui le secoua tant bien que mal.

Mais le Secunda avait d'autre problème et regarder tour à tour la petite fille et le rouquin qui avait suspendus son geste, mais n'en restait pas moins dangereux et avec son frère entre les mains, l'Arrancars voyait ses possibilités grandement réduite. Il ne savait pas s'il devait craindre pour la petite où si le rouquin avait décidé de ne jamais la touchée, en tout les cas, il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes et Mikazuki finit par se tourné vers le jeune homme, l'aire intriguet.

- Sale gamine ! Grognia Grimmjow qui n'osait pas bouger, craignant sans doute les potentiels retomber qu'il subirait s'il arrivait malheur à l'enfant du Cuarta.

- Tu es Kurosaki ? Lâcha t elle, intriguet. Tu sais où es maman ? Ou Tata Tatsuki ? On à vraiment besoin d'un maman ! Aller, soit gentil !

Perdu, le jeune homme s'agita nerveusement, regardant Tetsuo pour ensuite posé ses yeux sur Pedazo lui même, finalement, il grinça des dents ... Mais qu'est c'qui lui arrivé à cet enfoiré ? Finalement, l'Arrancar profita du répis que lui donner l'arrivé de Mikazuki pour déposer son frère au sol, se demandant comment il allait s'y prendre pour qu'elle s'en aille rapidement sans pour autant qu'elle ne soit vulnérable ... En claire, mission impossible : il pouvait pas la laissée partir seule et ne pouvait pas la suivre, sachant que les deux enragé qui était devant lui risquait de se battre à fond, mettant en danger la vie de Tetsuo ... C'était peut être ça la meilleure idée : les faires combattre ailleurs !

Brutalement, il se stoppa, écarquillant les yeux en fixant la jeune fille, se demandant comment elle avait bien put venir ici. Il n'y avait pas d'explication logique à cela : un Arrancar n'aurait pas pris le risque de l'emmené ici ... Pas plus qu'un Shinigami d'ailleurs ... Mais alors pourquoi était elle actuellement là, dans le Seireitei ? Qui aurait eu le courage de la mettre en danger avec le danger de la mère pesant sur le responsable !

- Mika, qui t'a ammené ici ? Lâcha t il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Bah, c'est Ai qui nous à ammené ici ! On lui à enlevé le collier et ...

- Mais t'es pas folle ? Hurla paniqué le Secunda. Aikawa ! Ici ? Et sans collier ni rien ?

Il lança un regard à son amant qui comprit dans la seconde qu'Aizen pouvait être en danger.

Voilà, maintenant, il avait l'impression de devoir gérer tellement de truc qu'il était même plus sûre de pouvoir tout faire ... Non, impossible, même s'il y avait eu un autre Espada avec eux !

* * *

Hotaru restait imobile, son regard posé sur le nouveau Roi de la Soul Society. Il sentait la pression qu'exercer la petite Sei sur son avant bras, essayant de le faire sortir de la pièce, mais lui ne pouvait toujours rien faire d'autre que de fixer l'être qui était là et qui était actuellement inconscient du danger qui peser sur lui ... Ou peut être pas ? Fronçant les sourcils, le Capitaine de la Troisième Division s'interrogea sur ses motivations exacte : il avait sentit la présence du Roi, pas de son père mais de celui qui l'avait vaincus, et il c'était sentit irrémédiablement attiré par cet être sans trop savoir pourquoi, la tristesse qu'il éprouvait suite au décé de son père était toujours aussi intense, mais ...

... Pourquoi était il là ? ... Devant lui à l'observer ? ... Il ne comptait pas le tué, même s'il avait de très bonne raison de le faire : il avait tué son père, était l'ennemi de la Soul Society, de tout le Seireitei et tout le monde désirer donc sa mort ... Il avait énormément de raison pour l'âchevé, sauf que cela lui paraissait aussi totalement inutile !

- Ai, on doit pas rester là ! Soupira la petite Sei. Faut par réveiller le Seigneur, aller viens !

Hotaru lui jetta un coup d'oeil, mais finit par se désintéressé d'elle, regardant le brun qui dormait profondément. Il se pencha sur lui pour l'observer plus attentivement, essayant d'évaluer l'être qu'il allait devenir. Sa mains se posa sur le frond du Roi et il ferma les yeux.

- Qu'est c'que tu fais ? S'enquit la fillette. Tu va pas lui faire mal, hein ?

Le silence répondit à l'enfant qui resta plus calme, se contentant simplement du spéctacle étrange qui se dérouler sous ses yeux. Lorsque enfin l'homme s'écarta du Seigneur des Arrancars, elle haussa les sourcils. Il s'écarta et la fillette monta sur le bord du lit, voulant s'assuré qu'il n'était rien arrivé a Aizen, c'était le cas, mais cela restait fortement troublant pour Sei qui porta son regard vers Aikawa.

L'homme finit par se tourné vers elle, elle fut surprise de le voir plus calme, ses larmes avaient enfin cessait de coulé et il les essuya même d'un revers de manche. Un sourire apparus au coin de ses lèvres. C'était vraiment intriguant comme comportement et elle finit par avoir peur, mais ne sut pas pour qui elle devait le plus craindre. Cet être était si particulier, indéchiffrable sauf pour les plus expérimentés ...

- Ai, tu va faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda t elle. Tu ne va pas faire une bêtisse au moins ?

- On es déjà entrain de faire une bêtisses, non ? Fit il remarqué. Ne t'inquiéte pas, je ne ferais aucun mal a Aizen. Je vais mieux maintenant, tu peu aller joué maintenant ...

Et lui, qu'allait il faire maintenant ? Lui qui avait toujours obéit au Roi ... Que pourrait il faire de son existence alors que la seule chose qu'on ai jamais attendus de lui était de servir et cela quel que soit l'ordre ...

* * *

Byakuya avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait craint pour la vie d'Aizen pendant quelques secondes, mais en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait choqué : Aikawa Hotaru était assit dans une chaise, les yeux fermer et bien qu'il n'avait plus aucune entrave pour retenir son énergie, il ne semblait pas être un danger pour le brun au contraire, il se mit sur le qui vive, se réveillant, mais finit par se rendormir lorsqu'il constata qu'il ne s'aggisait que de Byakuya ...

Il veiller sur lui ! Il était entrain de s'assurer de sa sécuritée et ça, c'était très troublant, mais en réalité, c'était prévisible. Ils avaient faconné le Capitaine de la Troisième Division pour qu'il obeisse aveuglément au Roi et vus que le pouvoir avait changé de mains, il était tout à fait normal qu'Aikawa décide de le protéger ... Qu'importe qui fut le Roi, on lui avait appris à s'exécuté, ce qu'il faisait actuellement. Finalement, le noble décida de repartir, ne sachant s'il avait raison ou tord.

Voulant consulter Gin à ce sujet, il le découvrit avec Pedazo qui tenait sous un de ses bras Mikazuki et sous l'autre Tetsuo, il semblait avoir user de Shunpo à plusieurs reprise. Non loin, il entendait le bruit d'un combat faisant rage.

- Voyons, vous exagérez la chose ! Assuré l'argenté avec amusement, il se tournat vers Byakuya. Ils sont sûre que le Seigneur es en danger.

- Serais ce par ce qu'Aikawa es en libertée quelques par dans le Seireitei ? Interrogea le ténébreu.

- Comment vous savez ça ? Lâcha le Secunda en écarquillant les yeux.

- Il veille sur le Seigneur ...

- Et vous les laisser seuls ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Et s'il décidait de le tué ?

- Il n'es pas du genre à se venger ... Le Roi à fait du bon travail avec lui : il obeit aveuglément, mais c'est bien là le problème : il obéit au Roi quel qu'il fut ...

- Alors tu crois qu'il es déjà des "notres" ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il es vraiment avec "nous", mais je suis sûre d'une chose : il ne risque pas de faire le moindre mal au Seigneur Aizen. Autrement, je vois que vous avez fait un prisonnier.

L'Arrancar lâcha un petit "hein" intriguet et posa son regard sur le poid Shinigami. Surprit, il jetta un regard à la fillette qui semblait s'amusé d'être ainsi tenu.

- Tu l'a pris par reflexe. Avoua t elle. T'a eu raison, Grimmjow et Kurosaki sont entrain de tout cassé là bas ... Il es fort quand même, Kurosaki ... Mais ils vont vraiment tout casser, quelqu'un devrais aller les calmer ... En plus, y à tonton Arisawa quelques part là bas ...

- Pardon ? Lâcha incrédule l'Espada. Attend, tu l'a ammené ici ? Vous l'avez amené ici ? Mais merde alors ! Vous pouvez pas simplement être sage tout le temps ?

- Non, c'est pas marrant si on es tout le temps trop sage ! Tu devrais le savoir : tu fais tout le temps des bêtisses toi !

- Elle marque un point. Admis Byakuya qui ferma les yeux.

Il se cencentra, essayant de trouvé le lieu où pouvait se trouvait l'homme. Il finit par le retrouvé et décida de le rejoindre lui même, jettant un dernier coup d'oeil à la porte de la chambre d'Aizen avant d'utilisé le Shunpo.

* * *

Tout était sous contrôle et cela fut officiel deux jours après l'invasion du Sireitei par les Arrancars, la plupart des hauts gradés de la Soul Society était actuellement en prison ou bien c'était simplement rendus et l'on avait vus aucun intérêt à les entravés d'une quelconque manière.

Ils pourraient entreprendre de tout reconstruire lorsque leurs Seigneur accépterais, mais jusqu'à ce qu'il se léve plus d'une heure, chacun avait décidé de flemmarder ici et là. Tatsuki, après avoir faillit étriper ses amis lorsqu'elle avait appris la présence de sa fille en ses lieux, avait vite était rassuré, surtout lorsque Masatoki arriva avec sa fille et le frère et la soeur partir pour rattrapper le temps perdus avec leurs enfants et le Primera qui n'eu pas le choix ...

Ulquiorra faillit lui aussi s'en prendre à tout le monde en voyant Mikazuki, mais il abandonna l'idée lorsque la petite se plaignit et demanda à aller dormir, dut moins, il cessa au moment où il vit sa fille entré dans la chambre du Seigneur Aizen et il eu peur pour elle, mais la petite était juste aller se blotir cher Aikawa pour le plus grand damne du Cuarta qui en devint jalou ... Orihime dut se démené pour pouvoir le réconforter.

Grimmjow avait réussis à mettre hors d'état Ichigo sans utilisé sa recureccion, normal vus l'état du rouquin, après ça il resta très calme, éveillant la curiositée de ses alliés. En tout les cas, il ne causé aucun problème particulier ce qui arranger tout le monde, il se proposa même d'aider Melony dans la reconstruction du Seireitei ... Non, c'était vraiment troublant ... Tout le monde éspérais que le Seigneur se reléverais rapidement pour que le Sexta redevienne arrogant.

Finalement, le jour où Aizen se réveilla pour de bon arriva et tous espérèrent que les choses allait enfin reprendre un tournure "normal".


	35. Chapitre 34 : Réunion ou absence

**Couples :**Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin X Byakuya, Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru, Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel :** Ori, j'étais presque tenter de laisser tes coms XD Mais je le ferais pas, je vais même diminuer mes "notes" par ce que de toute façon, je sens le "The End" approché à grand pas et cela même si on dirait pas ... Vous comprendrez lorsque le mot arrivera ! X3

* * *

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils avaient espéré pouvoir se retrouver seul à seul et bien qu'ils profitaient de l'inattention causéepar le retour d'Aizen, Grimmjow et Pedazo ne se souciaient guère des retombés qu'ils subiraient lorsqu'on se rendrait compte qu'ils n'iraient pas. On dira du Secunda qu'il avait prit trop d'assurance et l'on dira du Sexta qu'il était juste "comme avant", mais eux sedisait juste qu'ils avaient attendus trop longtemps pour ne pas se laisser bercer de leurs gémissements mutuels.

L'un avait rêvé du corps de l'autre pendant si longtemps qu'il eu l'impression de le découvrir pour la toute première fois. Ce n'était pas le cas, il connaissait ce torse fin, il se souvenait à quel point cet être était sensible et il s'en délectait, savourant les soupires de Pedazo qui se laissait tranquillement faire, se contentant de l'encourager par des caresses délicates sur sa nuque.

La bouche du bleuté caressa le ventre et remonta lentement jusqu'à la gorge du cramoisi qui essayait de se faire aussi discret que possible. N'ayant pas encore de chambre définie, ils avaient trouvé un coin tranquille où ils espéraient enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'ils rêvaient de faire depuis quelques temps déjà et tout deux savouraient l'étreinte. Attendre si longtemps pour faire ça donnait plus de plaisir encore et les deux amantsle comprenaient parfaitement carmalgré leur impatience, chacun prenait sontemps ...

Grimmjow avait plus de chance que son amant car il avait dès les premières secondes pris la domination, Pedazo se laissant volontiers faire ...

Ils s'interrompirent quelques secondes lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'unapprocher. Ce n'était qu'un petit groupe d'arrancars chargés de porter du matériel dans un lieu quelconque et lorsqu'ils furent passé, Pedazo soupira de n'avait aucune envie d'être découvert à demi nu avec son amant à plus forte raison que tout les deux étaient fortement atteintsau niveau du bas ventre.

- C'est excitant. Avoua le bleuté avec un sourire carnassier, l'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

- J'ai vraiment pas envie d'être trouvé dans cette position ! Soupira Pedazo.

- Tu préfères qu'on soit découvert un peu plus loin ?

- Bah, ouais : tu tuera sûrement celui qui nous aura dérangédonc pas de témoin !

Le Sexta se releva, haussant les sourcils et considéra qu'en effet, mieux valait être découvert lorsqu'on était sûr que les témoins seraient tués plutôt que trop tôt. Ils se sentiraient obligé d'arrêter et ça, c'était tout à fait hors de question ! Il reprit bientôt ses baisers sur la gorge honteusement offerte du Secunda qu'il avait pourtant déjà marquéeà plusieurs reprises.

Ses mains glissèrent sur le corps, s'attardant sur son ventre quelques secondes avant d'oser descendre plus bas, frôlant simplement, le membre déjà dressé du Secunda. Il se demanda s'il devait continué d'attiser le désire ou bien s'il devait aller plus loin. Il se rendit compte que lui-même était très excité et c'est sans doute pourquoi il décida de ne pas jouer. Le cramoisi lui caressait tendrement la nuque, ses mains allant caresser les muscles de son dos. Chaque mouvement était un encouragement supplémentaire pour Grimmjow qui glissa une de ses mains entre ses jambes écartées et alla frôler l'antre tant convoitée.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent une nouvelle fois. Le Secunda en profita pour caresser chaque parcelle du corps du bleuté qu'il pouvait atteindre maintenant, son torse si musclé. Finalement, ce fut Pedazo qui interrompit l'échange, se mordant les lèvres alors que son regard examinait avec soin le corps du Sexta ... Il le dévorait de son simple regard et cela ne fit qu'augmenter le désire du bleuté qui se sentait si impatient de pouvoir se loger dans ses chaires et il crut qu'il allait perdre la tête ...

Il était entrain de mourird'impatience et il tremblait de désir tendis que ses doigts débutaient la préparation. Malheureusement, il avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir ... En fait, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps : sa faisait plusieurs années qu'il attendait ... Pas étonnant qu'il manque de patience en cet instant précis, il pouvait enfin savourerpleinement la chaire de son aimé.

Brutalement, il fut repoussé sur le coté et bien qu'il voulut protester, se demandant si son amant n'avait pas péter un câble, il s'étrangla à moitié lorsque Pedazo se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il était tellement beau et cette position avait quelque chose d'extrêmement suggestif... En fait, c'est comme s'il avait abandonné de lui même cette étrange lutte contre le plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient tout les deux. Le Secunda se pencha au-dessus de son visage, ses cheveux glissant et caressant le visage du bleuté.

- J'en peux plus ! Avoua le cramoisi sans la moindre pudeur.

- On vient juste de commencer. Répliqua Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier.

Mais le regard que lui lança son amant était si intense qu'il perdit ce petit duel de domination. De toute façon, Pedazo avait prit les devant, allant frôler son sexe et il finit par le glisser contre son antre chaude et qui paraissait si accueillante. Il fut bientôt dedans et pus savourer ses chairesqui l'englobaient et le serraient, lesfaisant gémir de contentement lui et son amant.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, chacun ayant besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour que leurs rythmescardiaques redeviennent normaux. Ils avaient attendus si longtemps que les émotions étaient décuplées. Tous deux n'avaient attendu que cela depuis qu'ilss'étaient retrouvés: prouver à l'autre qu'il n'avait appartenu à personne et que leurs cœurs et leurs âmes n'avaient pas étéà un autre ...

Finissant pas en vouloir plus, Grimmjow donna un coup de hanche et les deux hommes se mirent en mouvement, savourant tout deux cet instant si intense. Le voir ainsi au-dessus de lui, c'était vraiment incroyable et l'image du dos du Secunda était loin. Ses mains se mirent à caresser le torse perlé de goutes de sueurs. C'était tellement bon de pouvoir profiter impunément du corps ... De l'héritier d'Aizen ... Bah ouais : il était entrain de baiser le fils adoptifd'Aizen ! Trop la classe !

Face à ces pensées hors contexte, un nouveau sourire carnassier apparu sur le coin de ses lèvres et Pedazo le capta, il se stoppa quelques secondes et le bleuté posa ses mains sur ses fesses.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Interrogea le jeune arrancar.

- J'suis entrain de baiser le fils du Roi ... Bon, ok, t'es pas son fils légitime, mais il t'a gagnéà la loyal ! Alors j'me dis que c'est pas plus mal : j'tue Aizen, tu deviens le Roi et j'deviens Roi par ton intermédiaire et ...

- Reine ...

- Hein ?

- Si je suis le "Roi", toi, t'es la "Reine" …

Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques secondes, mais finalement, le Sexta se dit que leurs positions indiquaient tout le contraire. Il donna un nouveau coup de hanche qui fit gémir le Secunda et ils reprirent leur étreintelà où ils l'avaient laissée.

* * *

- Où sont donc le Sexta et le Secunda ? Interrogea Aizen en regardant ses Espada.

- J'crois qu'ils sont juste entrain de s'envoyer en l'air ! Avoua Melony qui crut bon d'ajouter : J'les ai entendu et je sais que si je les avaient arrêtés, je serais morte ! Donc, si vous voulez envoyer quelqu'un les chercher, ok, mais envoyez quelqu'un que vous voulez plus dans vos armées !

Tout le monde sembla d'accord avec elle, mais personne ne dit mot, se contentant d'attendre la réaction de leurs Seigneur qui souriait étrangement. Il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'air pensif. Gin ne savait pas quoi penserde ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais il était sûr d'une chose : le brun avait changé quelquepart en lui. Il avait gagnéen assurance et bien qu'il avait supposé qu'on tenterait quelque chose pour nuire à son "couronnement", il n'avait plus douté de pouvoir rester sur le trône.

- Laissons ses deux arrogants pour le moment, de toute façon je ne crains pas d'être attaqué. Avoua Sosuke. Vous avez réussis à mettre la main sur les Capitaines ?

- Kurosaki Isshin est parvenu à fuir, je crois qu'il est retournéà Karakura pour mettre ses filles en sécurité. Avoua Ulquiorra. La plupart des autres sont actuellement maitrisés.

- Et l'héritier Samasu ?

- En prison avec les autres. Annonça Rei. Ils n'ont pas opposé une grande résistance. Les vizards se sont montrés plus agressifs, mais ils n'étaient pas à la d'entre eux ont sans doute rejoint Urahara, mais ils ne sont pas bien dangereux.

- Avez-vous d'autre chose à m'annoncer ?

- Le Capitaine Hitsugaya n'a pas été emprisonné. Nous l'avons simplement mis sous la garde de quelqu'un tout comme le Capitaine Aikawa d'ailleurs. Ils ne sont plus une menace pour nous ...

- Cela fait déjà deux Capitainesde notre coté, ce n'est pas plus mal et c'est même une aubaine, mais Hitsugaya ? C'est surprenant venant de sa part : il a toujours éprouvé une grande haine envers moi.

- Pas exactement, en réalité, il croyait juste que vous étiez quelqu'un de dangereux. Avoua Erwan. Ne vous inquiétez pas le concernant, je m'en porte garant !

- Disons plutôt que c'est Rita qui s'en porte garante. Souffla Melony sur un ton de conspiratrice.

Ho oh, cela semblait très intéressant : se pouvait-il que le jeune Hitsugaya ai cédéau charme d'une adorable petite arrancar ? En même temps, Rita n'était pas dénuée de tout charme, mais fallait être amateur d'un caractère de cochon par ce qu'elle manquait peut-être de force, mais elle avait un sacrépetit caractère cette fille là.

- Alors, que prévois-tu maintenant Aizen ? Interrogea Gin.

- Nous avons remporté cette guerre. Murmura pensivement l'homme. Le monde adéjà tellement changé depuis que j'avais entrepris de le rendre meilleur ...

- Nous avons encore beaucoup de chose à faire, non ?

- Les mentalités changerons avec le temps, progressivement et très lentement, certes ... Mais certains voientdéjà le monde différemment.

Gin comprenait en partie ses paroles, ne pouvant qu'enconstater la véracité (répétition). Hitsugaya avait admis ne plus pensercomme tout les autres, ne supportant que difficilement les ordres de ses supérieurs. Kenpachi De Zaraki aussi avait comprit à quel point tout cela était dérisoire, se battre pour un homme qui n'avait pas de considération pour ses soldats ...

D'autreschoses avaient prouvé que le monde changeait et pas seulement chez les Arrancars avaient éprouvédes sentiments, de l'Amour ... Et ils avaient conçudes enfants. Ren, Sei et Mikazuki étaient sans nul doute le meilleur exemple de cette effluveétrange d'émotion qui les avaient envahis ... Des merveilles aux yeux de Gin qui n'avait jamais espéréautant d'une alliance entre les espèces.

- Je pense que nous allons devoir envoyerun détachement négocier avec Urahara quand à leur reddition. Décida l'homme en se tournant vers Shihouin.

- Ouais, j'irais avec quelques Arrancars, mais franchement, j'pense pas qu'ils s'opposeront à nous. Ils n'ont plus aucun soutient et à part à Karakura, ils n'ont nul part où se cacher ... Quand à Kisuke, j'en fais mon affaire !

- Aizen, concernant Isshin ... Commença Ryuuken.

- Je te laisse t'en occuper, je pense que tu peux parfaitement régler cette affaire. Assure lui que nous ne lui voulons aucun mal ni à lui ni à ses enfants. Décida le brun. D'ailleurs, qu'est devenuson fils ?

- Les nombreux combats l'ont épuisé, il est aussi notre captif...

- Orihime, tu iras le soigner et tu n'auras qu'à le reconduire chez lui ...

Là, c'était plutôt étrange : pourquoi prendre le risque de libérer totalement la famille Kurosaki ? Fronçant les sourcils, Gin se rapprocha de son amant, n'appréciant pas que le brun puisse prendre ce genre de décision sans même le Kurosaki avait beau être jeune, il représentait une grande menace pour Aizen et n'oublions pas qu'Isshin était l'un des seuls Shinigami qui avait affronté un Vasto Lorde et avait pu survivre !

- Aizen, je te prierais de revoir ta décision les concernant. Avoua l'homme à son oreille. Ils sont dangereux et ...

- Il est un hybride lui -être que personne n'avait comprit à quel point il était en danger dans les Armées de la Cour, mais il n'en reste pas moins l'un des notre (invariable) et cela même s'il ne l'admet est en réalité le premier spécimen de sang mêlé qui existe : son père était un Shinigami tandis que sa mère était humaine ...

- Mais cela ne change pas la haine qu'il peutéprouver pour toi et ...

- Je sais que même seul, il pourrait changer le monde et pourrait peut-être me vaincre s'il est suffisamment patient pour attendre et s'entrainer, mais ... C'est justement pour protéger cesêtres que j'ai voulu la mort du Roi ...

Oui, c'était tout à fait ça qu'il avait craint : qu'il se mette en danger sans le vouloir. Mais si c'était là son désir alors qui pourrait s'y opposer? Soupirant, l'argenté décida de battre en retraite, sachant que de toute manière il n'arriverait pas à convaincre son amant : quand il avait quelque chose en tête, il était impossible de lui faire entendre raison.

- Et pour les autres Shinigami ? Interrogea Orihime. Que va-t-illeur arriver"concrètement" ?

Quelqu'un avait donc osé poser cette question que tous se posait en secret, chacun sachant pertinemment que la réponse ne serait pas ce que l'on désirait. Gin aurait préféré qu'on ne s'interroge pas à leurs sujet et qu'on les laissent tous cogiterquelques décennies, surtout les Shuiro. Il savait cependant qu'Aizen ne ferait pas une telle chose.

- Rei, penses-tu que nous devrions en exécuter quelques uns ? Demanda le brun, continuant de fixer le ciel par la fenêtre.

- Tu sais qu'il n'est pas judicieux de me poser cette question à moi. Avoua-t-elle franchement. Tu veux donc à ce point te débarrasser de Lui ? Ou bien me laisse tu simplement ma chance de me venger ?

- Tu es l'une de celle qui à le plus souffert sous le règne de l'ancien Roi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas te venger ...

- Parce que la vengeance engendre la haine et que lorsque celle-ci disparait, il ne reste plus rien ! Ne me laisse pas l'opportunité de me venger ! Je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme eux ...

- Tu n'es pas comme eux, tu as eu l'opportunité de te venger et tu ne l'a pas fait ...

- Parce que j'avais pas envie de donner le mauvais exemple aux gamins ! D'ailleurs, le tient de môme aurait besoin d'une meilleur éducation : en retard pour une réunion ? Quelle honte !

- Laisse les donc faire ce qu'ils veulent ! Soupira Gin avant d'ajouter avec un large sourire : Ils seraient bien capablesde nous faire un petit ces deux là ! Ce serait le premier arrancar pur qui naîtrait !

- Mais ce sont des garçons ! Répliqua Tatsuki, soupirant de désespoir. Ne pense pas comme les petits ! De toute façon, là n'estpas la question : que va-t-il se passer maintenant que la guerre est finie ?

- Vous aimeriez retourner sur Terre pour pouvoir y vivre une vie normale avec votre famille, non ?

- Non, je serais certes plus en sécurité là bas, mais je n'ai aucune envie de partir loin de vous sous prétexte que j'ai une famille ... D'autant que je suis sûre de devoir protéger encore la Princesa A Flor ! Sans moi, elle ne se débrouillerais pas plus de quelques heures !

- Vous allez simplement continuer à vivre comme avant, vous ne changerezrien à votre existence si ce n'est que vous vivrez ici.

- Vous oubliez que nous somme des humains et ... Que nous finirons par mourir avec le temps, est-il réellement judicieux de ...

- Je vous ai fait un cadeau. Le coupa le brun. J'ai conscience que pour un humain, sa "mortalité" est justement ce qui fait qu'il puisse apprécier sa vie, mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui vous ferait apprécier votre vie tout en gardant votre état d'humain ...

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'enquit Yoruichi. Aizen, qu'as-tu encore fait ?

Le brun se tourna vers elle, un sourire délicat s'affichant sur ses lèvres, un sourire vraiment beau.

- Je n'ai rien fait en réalité, je n'ai pas voulut ça, mais je ne contrôlais pas trop mon pouvoir ... Et j'ai pensé quelques secondes que le plus beau cadeau que je puisse donner à mes hommes était de partager leurs vies ...

- Ce qui veut dire ? Interrogea inquiet le Cuarta.

- Qu'ils resteront vivant tant que vous resterez en vie. Avoua le brun. Si jamais vous veniez à disparaître, eux aussi disparaitront ...

- Cool, alors Uryû est immortel ? Jubila Renji.

- D'une certaine façon ...

- C'est un cadeau merveilleux ! Sourit Starrk. Tatsuki va rester "Tatsuki" toute notre existence ! C'est magnifique !

- Et si on venait à mourir, que deviendrais nos enfants ? Répliqua la jeune fille enlui donnant un coup sur la tête. Ils seraient élevés par Pedazo ou Grimmjow ou ... Habama !

L'idée ne semblait pas spécialement plaire à l'homme qui sembla réévaluer sa situation, mais Gin préféra prendre la relève, sachant déjà ce qu'il fallait dire pour calmer les ardeur des deux amoureux :

- Aucun de vous deux ne mourra ! C'est impossible ... Impensable ... Vous êtes trop forts pour être vaincus.

C'était la le fond des pensées de Gin: chacun se protégerais mutuellement et quoi qu'il advienne, ils avaient déjà prouvépar le passé qu'ils étaient très douéspour cela.

Détournant le regard, le superviseur se dit que cette réunion ne les avaient pas plus avancé que cela, sauf peut-être sur le nouveau potentiel de Sosuke et cela était très intéressant, mais dangereux : il l'avait avoué lui mê y avait juste pensé et c'était arrivé ? Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

- Aizen, que compte tu faire des héritiers du Roi ? Demanda-t-il finalement. Je sais qu'Aikawa ne représente aucun danger directe, mais pour Samasu, le fils légitime de l'ancien Roi ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse de lui ? Soupira le Seigneur des Arrancars. Je sais que sa simple existence fait espérer tout le monde d'un potentiel retournement de situation, qu'il pourrait devenir le nouveau symbole de la rébellion, mais je ne peux pas l'exécuter pour si peu ...

- Vous oubliez qu'il y à aussi un troisième "héritier" ! Rappela Ulquiorra.

Qui s'attira les foudres de Rei. La Céro lui envoya un regard glacial qui ne lui fit pourtant aucun effet. Gin soupira, surprit de voir que le Cuarta s'était laissé quelques secondes submerger par le doute de cette existence là.

- Personne n'es au courant pour celui-ci. Rappela-t-il, faisant se hausser les sourcils de certaines personnes. Il ne pourra pas devenir un symbole si personne n'estau courant et n'oublie donc pas que c'est un sujet tabou. Ce quis'est dit dans la Dimension Royal doit y rester.

- Je ne cacherais jamais rien à Orihime ! Répliqua le ténébreux, jetant un regard à Rei. Je m'excuse, mais je n'aurais pas de secret pour elle !

- Là, vous devenez intriguant ! Avoua Kenpachi. C'passe quoi exactement ?

- Rien de bien important, nous sommes en train de statuer sur le sort de Samasu et ...

- Vous savez qu'avec le père qu'il a eu, il ne doit pas représenterun si grand danger que ça. Soupira la Céro. Est-il réellement utile de le considérercomme un danger ? Si jamais il tente quelque chose, on pourra toujours le faire exécuter à ce moment, mais si on le fait maintenant, on risque pas de s'attirer les foudres des Shinigami ?

- Tu n'a pas tord. Admis le brun. Très bien, ils resteront tous en prison pour une durée indéterminée. Vous pouvez tous disposer.

- Et pour Pedazo ? Demanda soudainement Orihime. Est-il réellement devenu ... Votre fils ? Je veux dire ... Son père et sa famille ...

- Son père semblait heureux de pouvoir se débarrasser de son enfant, quand au reste de sa famille ... Orihime, vous devez bien savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de notre Secunda, non ? De toute façon, ne vous trompez pas : depuis longtemps, nous somme devenus la famille de cette créature et il est né le jour même où vous lui avez donné son nom "Pedazo De Lagrima" ... Vous en êtes, d'une certaine manière, la mère ...

- Ça, ça veut dire que tu pourrasjamais te marier avec lui ! Fit une petite voie un peu plus loin.

Gin haussa les sourcils, se tournant vers un petit placard un peu plus loin d'où s'échappait un petit "chut" ... Il semblait bien qu'il y avait quelques invités non autorisés à participer à cette réunion et l'argenté alla jusqu'à l'armoire pour l'ouvrir et découvrirquatre petites têtes. Les enfants rappelaient un peu le comportement du Secunda, ils avaient vraiment eude mauvais exemples de vie pour agir de la sorte ...

- Nous avons des souris ! Annonça-t-il jovialement. Tient, d'ailleurs, ils se reproduisent : ils ne sont pas censés n'être que trois ? D'où sort la quatrième ?

- C'est ma cousine ! Lâcha fièrement Sei en enlaçant la petite fille de trois ans. Elle est trop belle, hein ? C'est trop cool, non ?

- Donc, tata Orihime, si t'es la maman de Pedazo, ça veut dire que Mika pourra jamais se marier avec lui, hein ? Lâcha plein d'espoir Ren. Elle va devoir se marier avec moi !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Protesta le père de la fillette. Elle ne se fiancera que le jour où elle aura trois cent ou quatre cent ans !

- Le père protecteur, je devrais peut être prendre exemple sur lui ? Lâcha avec amusement Sosuke.

- Si tu fait ça, Grimmjow va pas être content ! Fit remarquer Gin. De toute façon, y à déjà eu consommation !

- Ouais, ils sont entrain de faire des bébésen cachette ! Jubila Ren. Moi, je les attends avec impatience !

- Cette réunion est donc finiepour le moment ! Décida Yoruichi, officialisant cet état.

* * *

Les cheveux bleus de Grimmjow habituellement si bien coiffésen arrière étaient négligéset tombaient sur sa nuque et devant son visage, ses vêtements remis rapidement de même que pour Pedazo qui tentaitde dissimuler les marques rouges faitesà son cou sous le col de son uniforme blanc. Chacun d'eux avait un comportement détaché alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment durde savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble ...

- Alors, il est en route le môme ? Demanda avec amusement Yoruichi.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Répliqua le bleuté avec un sourire emplis de sous-entendus.

Il se rapprocha de la tannée pour lui glisser avec plus de subtilité, ou pas :

- On a baisécomme des bêtes, mais faut pas le dire, certains on pas eu la chance de faire grand chose ici.

Et s'éloigna en se passant une main dans les cheveux, sifflotant joyeusement sous le regard mécontentde la Superviseur tandis qu'Habama se disait,qu'en effet, il avait dut se donner à fond ... Non, il avait du prendre à fond et comme il fallait Pedazo, mais cela calmerait-il le Secunda ? Vu le caractère de ce dernier, le fraccion était prêt à parier son petit ami que non !

Mika courut jusqu'à son oncle favori pour l'enlacer, posant son oreille contre le ventre du Secunda. Fallait vraiment qu'ils trouvent un moyen de lui sortir cette idée que le cramoisi pouvait avoir un enfant. Celui-ci soupira sous les regard amusés.

- Non, il est pas encore en route ! Finit par dire la fillette avec une moue. Faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour vous aider!

- Mettre des aphrodisiaques dans leurs repas ? Proposa Ren, ne se rendant pas compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de dire.

- Habama, je présume que c'est toi qui leurs à glissé cette idée. Lâcha Izuru à son oreille. Je dois te punir ?

- Ce que tu dit là est encore pire que ce qu'a pu dire Habama ! Fit judicieusement remarquer Pedazo en reportant toute son attention sur Mikazuki. Ne t'inquiète pas, Grimmjow et moi, on va encore essayer et après, si ça marche pas, on ira voir un médecin ... Mais pourquoi t'es venus chez moi et pas chez Grimmjow ?

- C'est pourtant évident que t'as les hanches adéquatespour avoir des enfants ! Répliqua ironiquement le bleuté.

- Mais non, c'est parce que ce sera toi la maman ! Déclara la petite fille.

- Ouais, ok ... Grimmjow, demain, je serais au-dessus !

- T'étais déjà au-dessus tout à l'heure ! Hors de question !

- Quand arrêterez vous de parler de ce genre de chose devant les enfants ? S'énerva Tatsuki. Le prochain qui dit un mot de "ça", je le tue !

Elle ne rigola pas et c'est sans doute pour ça que plus personne ne dit rien, se contentant de s'observermutuellement. Le fraccion se demanda qui oserait tenter le coup, mais à l'arrivée de Ryuuken et Orihime, il se dit qu'ils étaient tirés d'affaires. Ils étaient accompagnésd'Ichigo qui portait tout de même un collier neutralisant. Le Substitut de Shinigami ne semblait pas enchanté par sa propre situation et devait même se sentir mal à l'aise, entouré par les "traitres" ...

Le Quincy alla jusqu'à Mikazuki, lui passant une mainchaleureuse dans les cheveux, se tournant vers eux.

- Je vais à Karakura, je serais vite de retour. Annonça-t-il. J'aimerais juste vous empruntervotre fraccion, Schiffer.

- Pourquoi donc ? Lâcha surprit le Cuarta.

- Elle est la seule qui restera très sérieuse pendant une négociation très importante ! Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rend compte, mais elle est un atout pour nous et alors que d'autre nous donnent des airs d'armée désorganisée, elle, elle estnotre fierté !

- C'est seulement parce qu'elle ne sait pas extérioriser ses sentiments ! Protesta Habama. Autrement, elle est comme nous !

- Ouais, d'abord ! Encouragea Sei.

- Je ne doute pas qu'elle fut comme vous, mais je préfère l'avoir elle à mes cotés que vous ! Vous, vous êtes un clown !

- Je vous conseille de revoir votre jugement. Annonça Aikawa qui était là depuis le début, mais était resté très discret. Je ne crois pas que cela soit judicieux de lui faire prendre des risques.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda Ryuuken en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis désolé, elle à dit qu'elle nous tuerait si on faisait allusion à certaines choses! Avoua le Capitaine de la Troisième Division en pointant Tatsuki. Ne l'emmenez pas avec vous ...

Il ne put cependant pas ajouter un mot de plus, son amant l' voulait le convoquersans doute pour se rendre compte de lui-même qu'il fut des leurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire exactement ?


	36. Chapitre 35 : Le Régne débute

**Couples :**Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?),Aizen + Byakuya (?) Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel :**Hotaru : En fait, j'ai pas encore écris les deux parties dont tu parle, j'ai décidé de les écrirequand j'aurais finis celle ci pour être sûr de ne pas me contredire et d'avoir une bonne basse pour les écrire,mais ne t'inquiète pas, un jours, je m'y mettrait et à fond ! X3

* * *

Hotaru avait rapidement rejoint Kenpachi qui s'était empressé de le conduire auprès du Roi. L'homme ne semblait pas totalement habitué à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, mais se débrouillait plutôt bien alors qu'il ne s'était jamais envisagé comme potentiel héritier.

- Aikawa, comment allez vous ? Interrogea le brun.

- Nous aurons aussi besoin de ce genre de politesse inutile ? Répliqua le ténébreu, surprit.

- Je ne suis pas votre père, j'aimerez vraiment savoir comment vous vous portez.

- Hé bien, je me porte à merveille. J'aimerais savoir comment va l'héritier.

- Samasu ? Il ne risque rien là où il est, je peux vous le garantir, mais il n'est plus l'héritier officiel ... Pas le mien en tout cas.

- Vous avez déjà choisi quelqu'un ? S'étonna Hotaru. Vous commencezà peine votre régne. Ce n'estpas prudent du tout ça.

- C'est un Arrancars et je doute qu'on tente de me faire remplcer, surtout dans ces conditions.

- Surtout si c'est celui auquel je pense : Pedazo, n'est ce pas ? Il es considéré comme "indéstructible" par beaucoup de monde ici ... Moi même, j'ai finis par le croire immortel.

- Il ne l'est pas, il estaussi fragile que vous même, mais là n'estpas la question de toute manière.J'aimerais savoir si vous reprendriez votre poste de Capitaine de la Troisième Division.

Le ténébreu était vraiment surprit par cette s'était imaginé qu'il rendrait le poste à Ichimaru, mais il était vrai qu'il devait vouloir garder son amant auprès de lui et lui donner un rang plus grand que "Capitaine". Cela voulait-il dire que le noble, Kuchiki, risquait lui aussi de prendre une place plus importante ? Ou reprendrait-il son poste de Capitaine de la Sixième Division ?

- Qui occupait mon poste pendant mon absence ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Votre demi frère, Samasu. Avoua Aizen. D'après ce que j'ai entendus, il a réussis à rattrapper tout le retard que Gin et vous même aviez accumulez ! Autant dire que cela est un exploit incroyable !

- Pourquoi aurait il accépté de reprendre mon poste alors qu'il aurait put ...

- Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander lorsque vous en aurez l'occasion ! Vous n'avez pas répondus à ma question.

- Oui, je reprendrais mon poste ... Mais ... Je ne comprend pas bien ma situation : que suis-je exactement ?

- Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes un prisonnier de guerre, mais vous vous montrez coopératifs donc vous n'êtes pas réellement un danger pour moi. Cependant, je dois avouer que Kenpachi veut que vous soyez à son entière disposition ...

- A son entière disposition ? Répéta Hotaru en haussant les sourcils.

La phrase était très ambigue et bien qu'il se savait très peu imaginatif, il comprenait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. Devait-il se sentir offensé ou même indigniépar cet état de fait ? En fait, cela lui faisait plutôt plaisir de se savoir aimé à ce point, mais avait il réellement le droit d'accépter toute cette affection ? Cela le mettait mal à l'aise, il n'y était vraiment pas habituer !

- Vous pouvez disposer si vous le voulez. Annonça le brun.

Hotaru inclina la tête et se décida à repartir, mais il se retrouva rapidement bloqué par un mur de muscles contre lequel il se heurta de plein fouet.

- Vous avez finit ? Demanda Kenpachi, décalant le ténébreux. Y aKira qui voudrait faire une requête en présence du môme.

Surprit, l'homme pencha la tête sur le coté. Finalement, il avait beaucoup de mal à utiliser son cerveau ! Le blond ne tarda pas à apparaître, souriant à son ancien supérieur.

- Excusez moi, Seigneur Aizen, de vous dérangermais j'aimerais vraiment reprendre mon poste de Vice-Capitaine pour servir le Capitaine Aikawa, s'il est réaffecté à son poste.

Le Capitaine était surprit : pourquoi Izuru voulait il redevenir un "Shinigami" alors qu'il avait plus à gagner à rester aux ordres d'un Espada : ils étaient victorieux et auraientbien plus de droits que ceux qu'ils avaient vaincus. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il fasse une telle chose ... Décidément, il n'arriverait pas à comprendre ces personnes ! Cela lui donnait de puissantes essaya de se détacher de tout cela, mais tout cela l'intrigait fortement.

- Habama n'appréciera pas cela. Fit remarquer le Roi.

- Il devra s'y faire : le Capitaine Aikawa à trop besoin de moi et puis, c'est lui que je voulais protéger en entrant dans vos armées ! Il ne risque plus rien alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester dans vos rangs : je veux veiller sur lui !

- Et sans vous, même cinq minutes, il ne s'en sortirait pas ?

Le regard du jeune Shinigami se posa sur lui, lui donnant l'impression de l'examiner.

-Je ne vois pas de raison qui me pousserait à refuser. Vous pouvez tous disposez.

Le géant au coté d'Hotaru jetta un coup d'oeil au blond avant d'entrainer son amant hors de la pièce, il semblait impatient d'avoir son propre entretient personnelle avec Hotaru qui se sentait rougir, ne pouvant nier que lui aussi espérait pouvoir sentir son corps contre le sien sans pouvoir expliquer d'où lui venait cette envie. Il se dit que c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait été seul pendant plusieurs dizaine de mois ...

- Toi ! Lâcha la voie du Cuarta. Que voulait tu dire au sujet de ma fraccione ?

Surprit, Hotaru regarda son amant qui fronçaitles sourcils, ne semblant pas apprécier que quelqu'un puisse les retarder.

- Elle est malade ? Demanda l'Espada, très inquiet. Dit moi comment tu sais ça ! Akon t'en a parlé? Dit moi tout ce que tu sais !

- Non, elle n'est pas malade, mais le sera. Admis le ténébreu.

- Comment ça "elle l'est pas mais le sera" ? Répéta Kenpachi qui ne semblait pas très satisfait par cette réponse. Alors là, y a un truc de pas net.

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Lana ? Interrogea Aizen qui s'était rapproché.

- Tonton Ai pense que Lana devrait pas accompagnier Tonton Ishida sur terre ! Annonça Sei avec amusement. Ca veut dire quoi ce qu'il vient de dire ? Elle est malade ou pas ?

Personne ne semblait capable de répondre à cette question, c'est pourquoi tout les yeux se posèrent sur Hotaru qui était le seul aavoir capter cela, il ne savait cependant pas comment aborder le sujet, Arisawa étant toujours présente et lui tenant à la vie maintenant ...

Il tenait à la vie ? ... Depuis quand exactement ? ... Depuis quand espérait il mieux pour son existence ? Et pour son avenir ? Il avait toujours crus finir dans une prison et finalement, en cet instant ...

- Qu'a t elle ? Insista Ulquiorra.

Comment leurs faire comprendre sans prendre de risque ? Le regard du Capitaine se posa sur la petite Mikazuki et il eu l'idée.

- Elle ! Lâcha t il en la pointant du doigts. Elle n'a pas examinée le bon ventre !

Ils semblèrent incertains pendant quelques secondes, mais les yeux finirent par s'é y eu même un "Ho mon dieu" qui s'éleva dans la piéce tandis que certain "hein" incertain était poussé, plus ou moins aigue.

- Examiné le bon ventre ? Répéta Aizen qui n'avait pas suivit l'altercation précédente.

Mais Hotaru n'avait aucune envie de prendre de risque et c'est pourquoi il se tourna vers la mère menaçante qui, actuellement, était choquéepar la nouvelle qu'elle semblait avoir comprit : elle pointait Lana en marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles.

- Ho, je vais avoir un neveux ou une niéce ! Jubila la petite fille qui venait de comprendre.

- Ouais, trop cool ! Assura Sei avec enthousiasme. On voulait quoi, une fille ou un garçon ?

- Un garçon ! Lâcha Ren en fronçant ses sourcils. Je veux qu'on soit à arme égale en cas de bataille et je me sens seul face à vous et à Kotori ! C'est pas juste ! En plus, elle estforte Kotori !

- Quelqu'un pourrait il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Demanda Aizen qui lui s'impatientait.

- Lana va avoir un bébé ! Expliqua donc le petit Ren.

- Par contre, je me demande qui en sera le père. Marmonna Renji, semblant y réfléchir et ajoutant, voyant les regards outrés: Bah ouais, elle sort avec mon frère, Akon, et Shuhei, j'peux m'poser la question !

- Alors, c'est un Shinigami le père ! Lâcha Kenpachi sur un ton inqualifiable.

C'était comme s'il était choqué ... Non, plutôt "surprit" par cette nouvelle et il y avait de quoi : Lana était une Arrancar et son père était forcément un Shinigami. De toute façon, il suffisait de ressentir l'énergie étrange qui s'échappait d'elle pour identifier l'éspèce de l'enfant à venir ... Une énergie nouvelle ... C'était une nouvelle créature qui verrait le jour et l'annonce de son existence prouvait bien que le début du régne d'Aizen débutait...

Il était tout à fait normal qu'une chose pareille fut volonté du Roi était de voir le monde se produisait de façon spéctaculaire.

* * *

Ulquiorra surveillait de son regard les scientifiques, s'assurant qu'ils ne s'approchent pas de trop près de sa fracciones. Il n'avait aucune envie de la voir devenir un sujet d'expérimentation et au vus du regard insistant de Kurotsuchi sur la pauvre demoiselle, il y avait fort à parier qu'il rêvait de pouvoir effectuer quelques analyses. C'était le cas aussi d'Akon qui semblait plus inquiet de savoir qui pouvait être le père ...

Hisagi était perdu, ne sachant s'il devait être heureuxou non face à une nouvelle qui mettait la vie de la jeune femme en danger. Quand à la plupart des autres, ils chantonnaient joyeusement, satisfaits de constaterque les miracles continuaient de se succéder les uns après les autres dans leurs armées. Pedazo plus que les autres était sortis en hurlant "premier hybride à naître" alors que derrière lui courrait Orihime qui cherchait à dissimuler se secret, voulant protéger au maximume Lana. Byakuya l'avait aidé et avait entravé le jeune homme que Grimmjow c'était fait une joie de récupérer.

La fraccione, quand à elle, restait égale à elle même, ne semblant pas réagir face à cette annonce de son état, mais Ulquiorra savait que ce n'était qu'en érieurement, elle semblait bouillonnerde divers sentiments qu'elle n'était probablement pas en mesure de décrire d'où son silence. Assise, elle ne bougeait pas énormément, se montrant très docile à chacun des examens ...

-Alors ? S'impatienta Aizen.

-Hé bien, d'après ce que je peux en voir, elle est bien enceinte ! Avoua avec satisfaction le scientifique. Si vous permettez, je vais procéder à l'extraction et ...

Il se tut lorsque la lame aiguiséedu sabre du Cuarta frolla sa gorge.Mécontent, il dut se détourner en faisant remarquer que l'examen sanguin ne lui permettrait pas d'expliquer le phénoméne. Dans tout les cas, il aurait été très dure pour lui de mettre la mainsur la vie qui grandissait déjà dans le ventre de la fraccione. La jeune Arrancars posa ses doigts à cet endroit , semblant essayerde trouver l'enfant.

- Le premier hybride Arrancar Shinigami ? Souffla le nouveau Roi, mi inquiet, mi satisfait.

- Je vais faire naître enfant ? Lâcha Lana sur son ton monotone. Impossible : Arrancar non apte à faire naître ! Créature morte ! Exige nouveau examen !

- Me prenez vous pour un idiot ? Répliqua le Capitaine Kurotsuchi. Vous pensez réellement que j'ai pas refait l'examen plusieurs fois ? Les résultats sont clairs : vous allez avoir un enfant !

- Impossible ! Répéta la fraccion. Lana estun Hollow ! Hollow ne peuvent pas engendrer la vie, juste la destruction !

- Et les deux autres mâles, là ! Ulquiorra Schiffer et Starrk Coyotte ? Ils n'ont pas engendré la vie peut-être ?

L'argument sembla satisfaisant du point de vus de la jeune femme qui se tue. C'était très perturbant de ne pas la voir réagir plus que cela. Ulquiorra se demanda si elle ne comptait pas, éventuellement, mettre un terme à cette vie là. C'était son droit après tout ... Mais il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, lui aussi aurait eu beaucoup de mal à accépter qu'Orihime tombe enceinte.

- Lana, je sais que tu peux devenir une bonne mère ! Assura Hisagi. Tu t'es très bien occupéede Mika et des jumeaux tout au long de ces quelques années, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as peur.

- Ca, ça veut dire que tu ne met pas de capotte ! Lâcha Akon sur un ton mécontant. Je suis peut être aussi le père alors laisse moi aussi tenter de la convaincre ! Lana, tu dois le garder ! Imagine les avancées que son étude permettra et ...

Il se tue en voyant les regards noirsque lui lançaient Aizen et Ulquiorra. Il était tout à fait hors de question qu'il fasse quoi que se soit sur cette pauvre créature qui n'était même pas encore née ! Comment faire pour la protéger de ses misérables ? Il devrait s'assurer qu'elle est une grande protection et même s'il ne doutait pas que Tatsuki et Orihime se proposeraient, il se demanda s'il ne serait pas "perdant" dans l'affaire ... Lui qui rêvait de quelques soirées avec sa femme ...

L'Arrancar posa une de ses mains sur la joue d'Hisagi et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il la vit sourire. Peut être s'était il trompé sur les envis de sa serveuse dévouée ? Peut être rêvait elle elle aussi d'enfant et de famille ... Mais il aurait préféréqu'elle rompe avec le scienfitique pour n'être qu'avec l'ex Vice Capitaine car du point de vus du Cuarta, il était bien plus sérieux !

Elle serait la seule à pouvoir choisir au final et il était satisfait de pouvoir la protéger maintenant car si une chose était sûr pour Ulquiorra, c'est qu'elle aurait besoin de protection : un hybride mi Arrancar, mi Shinigami, c'était encore plus incroyable que ses enfants, c'était l'alliance même de deux espéces vouée pourtant à s'entre détruire.

- Je veux bien ce bébé. Décida t elle avant de se tourner vers son maître. Demande autorisation.

Un peu surprit, l'Espada se tourna vers son Seigneur, se demandant s'il devait demander l'accord ou non. Toute ses histoires d'amour, de mariage et de naissance le perturbaitet il ne savait pas comment gérer ce genre de situation.

- Ha non, on va pas recommencer ! Soupira le brun. Je suis peut être celui qui vous donne vos ordre, mais pour des choses aussi personnel, vous vous devez de prendre des décisions sans être influencé ! M'avez vous bien compris ?

- Je crois, Seigneur Aizen ...

- Ce qui es surprenant, c'est de voir que votre régne débute avec la naissance d'un hybride parfait ! Annonça Kurotsuchi qui prenait des notes sur un calpin. Je n'aurais jamais pus imaginer qu'une telle chose fut possible ! Certe, les humains semblent être capables de porter les enfants de toutes les races, mais une telle divergeance ...

- Vous n'avez pas comprit ! Soupira Hisagi en se frottant la nuque. Ce n'es pas "incroyable" mais tout à fait normal ...

- L'ex-Vice Capitaine Hisagi à raison ! Assura Akon. Cette naissance prouve bien une chose : il n'y a pas de "race", pas "d'éspéce", juste un état de vie différent ... Finalement, la mort ne nous changepas pour autant ! Cela est très intéressant ...

* * *

-On va avoir un neveux ! Chantaient les enfants en sautant sur le lit. On va avoir un neuveux !

Les parents avaient confié les petits àl'incroyable couple que formaient Grimmjow et Pedazo, sachant qu'ils ne coureraient aucun danger. Ryuuken en avait profité pour ramener cher lui Masatoki et bien qu'Aizen lui avait proposé de vivre en sécurité au Seireitei, le jeune homme ne semblait pas décidé. C'était compréhensible en même temps : qui voudrait vivre dans le monde des morts alors qu'ilest bien en vie ?

Il n'était pas dure de savoir ce que pouvait bien faire les parents, bien sûr, mais cela mécontentaitle couple qui aurait bien voulut avoir un second round, ce n'était cependant que partie remise. Ils avaient choisi une des chambres du palais qui bien que luxieuse, serait bientôt refaite pour s'adapter auxgoûts plus modernesdes Armées de Las Noches.

- Un garçon ! Lâcha Ren avec obstination, sautant cependant avec enthousiasme.

Pedazo était allongé sur le divan, la tête poséesur les genoux de son amant, faisant semblant de dormir, ce qui n'empêchait pas les enfants de faire beaucoup de bruit. Ils devaient se douterqu'il ne faisait là que savourer le contact de Grimmjow qui lui caressait délicatement ses cheveux.

- M'en fiche que ce soit une fille ou un garçon ! Répliqua Sei. On va avoir un neuveux ! C'est trop cool ! Mais tonton Grimmjow, faut qu'on parle !

La petite fille utilisa le shunpo pour attérirdevant le Sexta qui fronça les sourcils devant son sourire si sérieux.

- Faut vraiment que tu fasse un bébé à tonton Pedazo et vite ! On veut des neveux de vous deux plus que ceux des autres ! Alors, tu y travaille bien, hein ?

- J'fais tout pour ! Assura le bleuté vraiment amusé par ses paroles. Sa marchera peut être pas aussi bien que pour tes parents, mais j'vais tout faire pour que ça arrive !

- Oui, si ça ce passe bien avec papa et maman, bah ils vont en avoir un ! Assura Sei. J'suis sûre que se sera le cas ! Maman, elle va encore en avoir et tata Orihime en aura même deux fois !

- Woua, j'devrais faire des paris ! Ricana le bleuté. j'suis sûr de gagner plein d'tune avec vos infos et tout ! J'me ferais une vraie fortune ! Alors donc, deux portéeschez Orihime et une chez Tatsuki ! Et ensuite ?

- Ren veut pas dire ! Bouda Mikazuki. Il dit que c'est pas cool de tout savoir à l'avance !

- Ha ouais ? Ren, t'es vraiment pas gentil ! Partage les infos !

- Ca marche pas "comme ça" ! Répliqua l'enfant en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je sais pas exactement comment ça marche mais là, ça veut plus, çadonne que des images pas toujours très claires.

Pedazo lâcha un petit soupire, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait croire une telle chose : il le savait pourtant que deux hommes ensembles ne pouvaient pas avoir de désendance et, finalement, ce n'était pas lui qui s'en plaindrait : il pouvait parfaitement se contenter de ceux qu'il obtenait par l'intermédiaire de ses amis ...

Ouvrant ses yeux, il rencontra le regard bleu et hypnotisant de son amant qui semblait le scruter avec une attention toute particulière. Il ne savait pas ce qui traversait l'esprit de Grimmjow en cet instant précis et c'était bien la première fois qu'il n'y parvenait pas, mais cela lui était égal parce que finalement, il avait tout de même l'impression qu'il lui manquerait toujours quelque chose.

- Tonton Pedazo. Appella Mikazuki qui s'était approchée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? Demanda t il à la jeune fille avec un sourire sincére.

- Tu sais, elle viendra un jour, Hime !

- Oui, ne t'inquiéte pas, elle n'est pas loin. Elle va sûrement pas tarder à venir te chercher.

Il posa une mains sur sa tête, s'amusant à ébouriffer ses cheveux, les mettant volontairement en désordre mais cela ne sembla pas plaire à la petite fille qui lança un regard boudeur au Secunda avant de partir pour bouder sur l'autre canapé. Il l'avait offensée, mais il ne comprenait pas où. Finalement, il abandonna toute idée d'éclaircir la chose lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un approcher.

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrirsur Orihime qui semblait heureuse de retrouversa petite fille adorée. Bien sûr, le Cuarta et sa fraccione la suivait ainsi qu'Hisagi.

- Alors, j'vais avoir une cousine ? Demanda Mikazuki avec espoir.

- Réponse affirmative. Annonça Lana de sa voie monotone.

- C'est trop cool ! Affirma Sei. On va être encore plus d'enfant ! Ca va être marrant ! J'vais l'dire à Kotori !

Elle tenta de passer à coté des adultes, mais ils l'attrappère par le col de sa chemise avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter d'aller plus loin. Bien qu'il n'y ai plus de vraidanger pour qui que cesoit, cela ne voulait pas dire que toute menace avait été éliminée. De ce fait, personne ne voulait prendre de risque inutile.

- Vous n'allez nul par jeune fille ! Souffla Orihime sur un ton sévére. Vous resterez là jusqu'à ce que vos parents viennent vous chercher!

-Ouais, et nous, on doit faire les nounous ? Rala Grimmjow. J'veux m'faire Pe ... J'veux m'faire couler un bon bain moi ! Aller, on s'casse !

Le Sexta attrappa le cramoisi, le transportant sur son épaule, mais quelqu'un sembla le bloqueret en jettant un rapide coup d'oeil, il constata que c'était Ulquiorra qui empêchait l'Espada d'aller plus loin.

- Tu va rester ici. Annonça t il froidement.

- Et pourquoi j'ferais un truc pareil ? Répliqua Grimmjow sur la défensive.

- Par ce que tu as eu ce que tu voulais et moi pas alors tu va attendre ici et surveiller les petits encore un petit moment !

- Et après on ose dire que j'suis l'pervers ! J'te préviens que si tu met trop longtemps, j'attend pas votre retour pour commencer!

- Pourquoi cette soudaine obsession ? Lâcha Pedazo qui tentait de se mettre à l'aise sur l'épaule de son amant.

- La guerre est finie, je pense que c'est le meilleur moment pour avoir des enfants, tu ne crois pas ?

- En fait, j'attendais pas vraiment de réponse de ta part ... Ce genre de détail, je m'en passe quoi !

- En plus, j'suis pas d'accord, toutes les menaces sont pas écartées ! Rapella froidement le Hisagi, l'air inquiet. Les Vizards ne se sont pas encore décidés à se rendre de même que Kurosaki ! Et puis ...

Il ne compléta pas sa phrase, semblant plus inquiet que jamais, mais essaya de se reprendre, souriant à Lana qui était très attentiveau moindre de ses états. Finalement, ils allaient avoir beaucoup à faire, surtout si Tatsuki et Orihime décidaient elles aussi d'avoir des enfants et que se soit volontaire ou non !

- Bon, va falloir que j'demande à Byakuya de se libérer dans neuf moi alors : hors de question que j'm'occupe de trois portéestout seul ! Surtout si on ajouteces monstres là !

Il pointait du doigts les enfants qui penchérent dans un même mouvement la tête sur le coté. Les pauvres petits devaient juger être accusés de maux dont ils n'étaient pas coupables alors qu'en réalité, ils étaient la cause des cheveux blancs que pouvaient avoir leurs mères ou le pauvre Secunda !

* * *

Epuisé par sa journée et ne révant que d'une bonne douche, Byakuya entra dans la chambre qui leurs était réservé à lui et ses amants. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et c'est pourquoi il tenta de ne faire aucun bruit, se demandant même s'il ne devrait pas reporter ses besoins de fraicheurs au lendemain, mais finalement, il n'y avait dans le large lit au draps de soie que Gin et celui ci semblait avoir était épuisépar un amant très entreprenant. Le noble observa quelques secondes l'argenté avant que son regard ne cherche leSeigneur Aizen et il constata que la porte donnant sur le balcon était ouverte.

Gin était allongé sur le ventre entièrement nu, son dos était à l'air et le ténébreu se dit qu'il allait attrapper froid. S'approchant de la porte, il voulut la refermer et ne fut surprit qu'à moitié en voyant Sosuke à l'extérieur. L'homme était assit et observait la lune. Il ne savait pas s'il était pensif ou inquiet. Le noble finit par sedécider à l'approcher, refermant tout de même la porte avec délicatesse, n'ayant pas envie de réveiller l'argenté.

- Tout va bien ? S'enquit le ténébreu, s'avançant vers l'homme.

Le brun lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil avant de reporterson attention sur la lune qui éclairait de façon très claire la scéne et le noble ne put s'empêcher de trouver le spéctacle de cet homme fixant le ciel irrésistible, même si son visage avait quelque chose ... En fait, il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas très rassurant.

- Est ce qu'on a des nouvelles de "Nos Amis" ? Interrogea le nouveau Roi.

- Non, pas la moindre. Avoua Byakuya qui se sentit très mal à l'aise. En réalité, je n'ai même trouvé aucune information à leurs sujets pendant ses dernières années ... C'est comme s'ils avaient disparut du jour au lendemain ...

- Je n'aime pas ça ... Nous savons qu'ils ont éxistéet nous savons qu'ils se sont alliés au Shinigami, mais cette "disparition" ... Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a plus aucune information à leurs sujets ?

- J'ai vérifié jusqu'à maintenant et je n'ai rien trouvé ... Lorsque j'ai demandé des informations aux Shinigami, la plupart ne semblaient pas savoir ce qu'il en résultait ... Ils ont disparut du jour au lendemain ...

- Y a t il eu d'autre "du même genre" ?

- Non, je n'ai remarqué aucune anomalie, personne ne manque dans les Armées de la Cour et à part les Vizards et les Kurosaki, tous sont bien présents. Que craigniez vous exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas trop mais je n'aime pas ça ... Byakuya, ne sent tu pas comme un danger ?

- Si, je comprend mieux pourquoi vous n'en avez fait mension devant personne, mais qu'est ce que cela peut vouloir dire ?

Le brun regarda le noble, il paraissait hésiter,n'ayant sans doute aucune envie de l'affoler sans raison, mais le mal était fait depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de se renseigner sur ces Amis... Cela l'avait intrigué et il comprenait que cela devenait dangereux, pas seulement pour lui mais pour toute leur communauté...

-Tu pense que c'est un plan que le Roi aurait mis au point pour le cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose ?

-J'en suis même persuadé mais je n'ai pas idée de ce qu'il aurait put concocter ... Et je crains ce que cela pourrait être ...

Byakuya se sentit envahis par un sentiment d'insécurité. Il n'avait pourtant jamais connus personnellement Ces personnes mais savait à quel point ils pouvaient être dangereux ... A plusieurs reprises ils l'avaient prouvés après tout ... Détournant le regard vers la cour d'où s'élevaitdes bruits de paroles, le noble vis un petit groupe de leurs amis ...

-Qu'est ce que tu mijote de ton coté ... Culpa ... Marmonna sinistrement Aizen.


	37. Epilogue

**Couples :**Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow X Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?),Aizen + Byakuya (?) Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama X Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel, Chizuru + Kotetsu (?)

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel :**Je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ... Mais voici réellement l'Epilogue de la quatri**è**me partie ! Moa ha ha ha ha ! Je vous laisse donc apprécier le final qui vous laissera sur votre faim ! =p

* * *

Une grande salle blanche avec plusieurs portes dont une donnait sur un long couloir d'où raisonnaientd es bruits de pas s'approchant petit à petit. Un autre son troublait le silence pesant, c'était le bruit que faisait une balle rebondissant à un rythme régulier contre le mur et le sol avant d'être renvoyé. Le jeune Arrancar qui effectuait se mouvement ne semblait pas se lasser de ce jeu pourtant énervant ...

La seconde personne qui devait subir cet insupportable bruit restait simplement allongéesur le sol, les yeux ouverts. Les pas approchèrent de plus en plus de la pièce mais aucun des deux personnages présents ne bougea, semblant juste attendre que la personne arrive et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit entièrement, le premier cessa son mouvement et le second se releva.

-Le Roi de la Soul Society est mort. Annonça le grand homme sur un ton pourtant détaché.

-On s'y attendait ! Annonça celui qui semblait être le plus jeune des deux. Qu'est c'qu'on fait maintenant ? On attend qu'on nous trouve et exécute ?

-Ne soit pas si pessimiste Pequeno ! Le gronda l'Arrancar à l'apparence de jeune fille qui apparude derrière l'homme. Même si Aizen à remportécette victoire, nous avons parfaitement les moyens qui nous permettrons de reprendre le dessus ...

-Illegalidad, comment peux-tu faire confiance aux Shinigami ! Comment peux-tu faire confiance à qui que cesoit ? Il n'y a pas une personne que nous n'ayons pas trahis dans tout les mondes ...

-Tu es vraiment pessimiste, Pequeno, tu devrais savoir pourtant que même si je fais des erreurs, je n'agis pas sans avoir des plans de secours ...

-Mais là, ce n'étais pas réellement le tien de plan qu'on suivait ! C'est plutôt celui du Roi ! Le tient, c'est quoi exactement ? Se morfondre en exécutant son plan de "vengeance" ?

-Ho, mais j'ai le mien de plan …

Intrigué, celui qui avait l'apparence du plus jeune se releva, faisant face à l'Arrancar qui s'était avancé, son regard à demi clos brillait étrangement et Pequeno sut qu'elle allait concocter un plan que personne n'apprécierait, sauf peut être les autres en réalité. Tournant sur ses talons pour leurs faire face, elle posa ses mains sur sa robe et un sourire doux apparus sur ses lèvres.

-Les résultats sont concluants ! Annonça t elle joyeusement. Le Roi n'avait pas tort à ce sujet mais je n'ai aucune envie que vous ne soyez les sujets de l'expérimentation.

-Dit plutôt que tu veux t'assurer que l'expérience donne un résultat plus que "concluant" ! Répliqua froidement Gran.

-Tu m'a tout à fait comprit ! Admis volontiersla jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Comprend moi, si toi tu donne ce genre de résultat, que dire si cela avait été un Adjuchas ...

-Ou un Vasto Lorde ? Répliqua l'homme en croissant les bras sur son torse. Nous ne possédons pas ce genre de personnalités dans notre équipe et il est fort probable que la plupart se joindront rapidement sous les bannières d'Aizen, que compte tu faire ?

-Nous savons pourtant où en trouver,Gran, n'as tu donc aucune imagination ? Il nous faut juste en attraper un ...

-Est ce que tu es sûre que ce soit réellement prudent ? Interrogea Hermano qui c'était fait très discret jusqu'à maintenant. Tu veux réellement ...

-Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'inquiète pas petit ... Nous vaincrons nos ennemis et personne ne pourra rien faire contre le début de notre règne ! Nous ne somme pas loin d'avoir le droit de réclamer le trône de Hueco Mundo après tout ... Aizen est devenule "Roi" et un "Roi" ne peut régner sur Soul Society et Hueco Mundo !

-Oui, tu oublie quand même que tout le monde savait qu'il était un Shinigami et pourtant des Hollow ont accepté de lui obéir !

-Ils nous obéiront lorsqu'ils verront que nous avons avec nous la plus puissante des créatures et le tout et de faire en sorte de la créer, non ? Nous n'avons donc plus qu'à choisir qui nous aidera à le concevoir ! Quel Vasto Lorde ...

Mais en réalité, elle semblait savoir qui elle voulait exactement pour cette expérimentation et lorsqu'elle releva son regard, Pequeno put voir son regard brillant de convoitise_. _L'expérience était elle aussi concluante que cela ? L'homme finit par se dire qu'il préférait toujours être avec eux plutôt qu'avec leurs ennemis ...

* * *

**Note Final d'Heartessly :**

(_Note de la bêta entre paranthèse et en gras)_

Hé ouais, la fic "Dans les Coeurs des Elus" estdonc finie de même que la partie que j'avais baptisée"Heartessly" mais qu'on à finit par nommer "Dans les coeurs" au file du temps ... XD Que dire ... A toutescelles qui se poseraientla question "mais tu va nous faire combien de partie à cette partie ?

La réponses exacte est ... En fait, j'en sais rien du tout moi ! Hé, essayez donc de maitriser un Pedazo bien décidé à s'imposer et un Grimmjow qui veut s'le faire ! è_é ... Ajouté à ça les p'tits monstres qui aimeraient aussi avoir leurs heures de gloires et puis ...

Donc, merci d'avoir lu cette partie, la suite n'arrivera pas avant un petit moment : j'aimerais finir Sublima Pantera (bah ouais, j'compte toujours le finir ... Mais vous comprenez ... Heu ... Bah ... Mince alors ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Et je vous proutte à la [Censure].

Pedazo : C'est pas une bonne idée de t'mettre à dos tout l'monde comme ça !

Axel : T'inquiéte, j'fais un lemon avec toi et Grim et puis elles m'ont voudront plus ! **(ça c'est sur ! ^^)**

Pedazo : Ouais mais quand même ...

Axel : Attend ... Tu t'invite même dans ma "note final" ? Non mais c'est quoi s'bordel ? Casse toi ! Casse toi j'te dis ou ...

Grimmjow : Ou quoi ? *lâcha t il d'un air très intéressé*

Axel : Mais non, pas toi aussi ! Mais mince alors ! Et après ça, vous vous demandez comment j'peux écrire une fin à cette histoire ! Bon, les gars, cassez vous et laissez moi faire ma note final ! Bon, j'en étais où ?

Pedazo : Tu disais que t'allais faire une petite pose pour finir Sublima Pantera ...

Axel : Ha ouais, et j'vais débuterpeut être une autre fic vus qu'une demoiselle me l'a demandé sur mon blogue par ce que suite à certaine conversation, elle à finit par crée un des perso ... Donc, je vais débuter une nouvelle histoire ... **(non c'est pas bien x( tu dois déjà finir tes fics en cours ! Déjà rien que dans mes story alert j'ai ****SP,****DLC****,****Karakura Academy****et ****Leçons et Règles****de toi... Tu trouves pas que ça fait un peu beaucoup! Non mais oh!**_bien sur je déconne, fait comme tu le sens... mais quand même..._**)**

Mikael : Ouais, j'vais faire mon entré**e**dans le monde des fanfics ! MOA HA HA HA ! J'vais t'démonter la tronche, Grimmjow ! MOA HA HA HA HA ! **(ça promet ^^)**

Grimmjow : Dit Axel, rassure moi, c'est pas le perso principal ça ?

Axel : ... Non, c'est juste un idiot de plus qui ...

Mme Remlinger : *arrive pour assomer l'opportune avec un gigantesque marteau et se tourne vers le trio formé par l'autrice et les deux perso de CETTE FIC* Excusez le, il ne vous embêtera plus ici. Si vous permettez ... *attrappe l'inconscient par le col de sa chemise et s'en va en le trainant au sol* **(de mieu en mieu ^^)**

Pedazo : ... C'est elle ?

Axel : Non plus ...

Grimmjow : Attend, des perso secondaires se sont invités dans NOTRE FIC ? Mais bordel de merde !

Axel : ... Ouais, moi aussi j'suis sur le cul** (langage Axel ! XD )** mais bon ... J'en ai oubli**é**le fil ! Merde, ma note va être plus longue que l'épilogue à cette allure ... **(effectivement)**Donc, merci d'avoir** lu"Heartessly**" ! Pour les personnes qui aimer**aient**être préven**ues **lorsque la suite paraîtra, le mieux **est** de s'inscrire en faisant une rev **(appel au reviewer très bien camoufflé ^^)** et en choisissant "être prévenu lors des sorties de cet auteur"**(et les mises en alerte pour monter ses stats... quelle pro XD)**... Ou bien de visiter mon profil une fois par** mois !** **(et voilà comme ça t'as fait le tour de la question ^^)**(elle n'est pas prévue pour le moment, mais vraiment pas quoi ... XD J'aimerais sincérement finir quelques autres fics avant ! XD)

Pedazo : Dit, en fait, ce perso là ... Qui vient d'passer dire "coucou" ...

Axel : Le gas ? Quoi ?

Pedazo : Il es vraiment con ! J'suis sûre que ta nouvelle fic fera pas autant de remou que celle ci ! Tu va voir, tout le monde va te dire "putain, tu crains, continue Heartessly" ! **(non tu crains pas, vilain Pedazo! Mais continu quand même heartlessly ^^)**

Grimmjow : "On veut voir Grim prendre comme une bête Pedazo !" **(pas faux)** ... Bah quoi ? Paris combien qu'elles seront toutes d'accord ? A croire que t'es tellement chiant qu'elles aiment me voir te dominer !

Pedazo : ... **(pareil ^^)**

Axel : ... Ouais, en attendant, cette fic estfinit pour le moment et plus personne dit rien ! On fait juste au revoir du bout de la main et ... Et ils se sont cassés ! ... Bon bah ... Merci à toutes cellesqui auront lu tous mes délires incroyables sur cette fic et qui resteront sur leur faim un bon moment mais bon ... J'écrirais la suite un jour ...**(ya intéret !)** A la prochaine ! X3


End file.
